Number 48 Rebirth
by RhysThornbery
Summary: Harry has died, again. This is his last shot, his last chance before he gets written off forever. This is his 48th life. But he is not alone, the game plan has changed and he's got a plan to fix everything. Hopefully while avoiding dying again. Death at his shoulder. Warnings language and possible mature situations later.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, here we go, another kick at the old bucket. Long story short, I didn't like what I had done when I looked at what I had created. I tried to please everyone and it backfired. So here we go, we have me writing it, as close to what I always intended it to be, let's see if it works out any better. Things are going to be different, I'm not going to tell you who the pairings are going to be, because I intend them to be discovered as part of the journey.**

**Oki Doki. What is this thing?: This my friends it my rewrite/second try at writing a Harry potter Fan Fiction. Will I make It? I have no bloody clue. I 'm doing this for fun and to improve as a writer over time. So don't expect professional quality right off the bat.**

**What is this story about?: Well keeping it as spoiler free as possible...Harry's died, again, and he needs to go back in time to give it another shot. Problem is, he's only got one more reset. It's a spin on the Reptilia28 Challenge, not adhering terribly closely to it.**

**What will this story be like?: Time travel, Some pseudo soul-bond/true love stuff...(it's complicated), powerful (but not godlike) Harry, Light Grey Harry, Ron and Molly Bashing, Well intentioned but meddlesome Dumbledore, WARNING: I will try and redeem a couple characters along the way. (I love me some redemption stories.)**

**Will their be humour?: Some...hopefully, my humour tends towards the dry, bizarre or random, but it's not a primary focus.**

**Warnings: Language (Both Severe and Mild), references to non-consensual sex (e.g. Rape, YICK!), sex (mostly off screen, tell me if you want a MA version posted at another site), possible use of drugs and alcohol (not by the main characters), Lots of mature subject matters (so you little freak-bags better get out or cover your ears.).**

**Additional Important Notes: There will be some religious discussion, but it is in no way meant to be evangelical (e.g. meant to convert), it's part of the story, if you can't handle it, don't read. I will be trying to redeem a couple of "evil" characters, you have been warned. I am religious, but I'm necessarily what you'd expect, in fact I may make other religious people very mad by being willing to write about some things they would not. So to the religious among you this is an M rated story. To the atheists I will be talking about religion, but I'm not trying to convert you, if you can't stand to even hear about religion this is not the story for you. Sex and Sexuality... I will be including stuff that is fairly mature in nature, Teenagers have sex drives, it's a fact of life, I don't intend to shy away from it, nor do I intend to magnify it unnecessarily. What does this mean, their is a good chance I'll reference and explore the characters sexual development and explorations.**

**Tags: Eh...I'll write warnings and such at the beginnings of the chapters I think.**

**Stuff I will not do: I will not write about graphic rape, I just won't do it, no not even as Omakes or whatever. I won't be using slurs except for mudblood. I will not be addressing sexual fetishes, I'm not here to Kowtow to your sexual fantasies. There will be no Ron/Hermione romance, there will be no Draco/Hermione romance or Snape/Hermione romance.**

**Other stuff: Seriously you pack of pansies rate, review, comment, follow, favourite, send me messages... these things fuel the little grommet that runs things in place of my heart. Also if you guys feel like it, send me the souls of the unworthy i'll gladly devour them, because it will at least mean I am getting mail for a change. Please keep the flames constructive or at least thoughtful. Nudes...No probably best if you keep those to your selves. You don't want those floating around the internet, somebody will hack it and post it on the news or something. Why hackers have to ruin everything I don't know... Well that was a tangent. uh... Point is send me your words and I will read. If this story does not receive some sort of response I will assume you hate it and give up to go cry in a corner until I eventually shrivel up from dehydration.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I don't know that I own anything really, BUT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, that honour goes to the lovely JKR may she rule as queen of fantasy for many years. *insert image of huddled masses bowing down before her greatness* and thank you to her for letting us use her world as a playground or possibly rave party as the case may be.**

**NUMBER 48 Rebirth: Prologue**

It's horrible to be helpless, to know something is happening or going to happen, and to be completely unable to stop it. It is worse to be helpless because of your own actions. To have made a mistake, to have said the wrong thing, and have it put not only you, but those you care about in danger. To unintentionally cause the suffering of those you hold dearest to your heart.

This was the hell Harry had found himself in after making the mistake of saying Voldemort's name while it was under taboo. The Snatchers had descended on them like a swarm of locusts on a verdant field or a flock of carrion eaters on a corpse. Hermione had done what she could to try and cover for his mistake, but the ruse hadn't worked in the end. They had spent days down here in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, during that time Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured his friend, and was doing so again now, it was only by cruel fluke of circumstance, that he was no longer _as_ helpless as he'd been before, Dobby had arrived to rescue Luna and Ollivander…Luna, poor girl, he shuddered to think what had likely been done to her, here in the clutches of these monsters, many of whom had despicable appetites.

Now he stood over the body of Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who had sold his parents out to save his own worthless hide. Harry had tried to call in the life debt that he'd created saving the worthless rats life, and the hesitation it had birthed in Peter, resulted in his artificial hand turning against him and strangling the life from him. And he heard his friends voice once again raised in pain. He needed to reach her, to save her, from his mistake. He made it to the first landing when suddenly her trembling cries started to warble and then cut out. A panic rose in his heart, a clenching dread that seized it, and wouldn't let go. He hurried on and heard a rising murmur, agitated voices on the other side of the door. Harry burst through the door, and saw his friend, his Hermione lying on the ground, her eyes wide and staring and her chest stilled, no longer rising and falling with breath. A Death Eater, hooded cloaked and masked knelt over her, his hand at her throat, clearly searching for a pulse. Bellatrix stood above them her hands clenching in anger, and stamping her foot in frustration.

And Harry, saw red, he thought that was an expression, but no, he knew then that they'd taken something from him which he could never replace, something which would leave a hole in his heart forever. And he struck, lashing out with his stolen wand his curse striking the Death Eater on his knees, and throwing him across the room. Bellatrix gave a start and a mad smile began to open her mouth, no doubt to spout some ridiculous soliloquy as she was so fond of doing. But he launched himself at her not giving her a chance to talk. He cast spell after spell, curse after curse, and she had to bat increasingly frantically at them to stop them until, finally, she was just a hair to slow and a curse made it through. A bone shatterer, catching her full in the chest. She staggered back in a spray of red and looked disbelievingly at her chest before a following curse snapped her head back and finished her.

Harry didn't wait to confirm a victory, he skittered back across the room to his fallen friend and tried to find a pulse, desperate to prove this wasn't really happening. But he found no pulse, just as the Death Eater hadn't, he tried desperately to bring her back, he tried CPR, he tried enervation, but nothing worked. She was gone, Hermione was gone, his friend, was gone. And something in Harry broke, snapped, tore asunder, and exploded. He was shaking with rage, and grief, and pain. He turned to Ron who was weeping but also pacing, nervously? "Harry—Harry we have to go…We have to leave before more come…" He said uncertainly, Harry thought. "She wouldn't want us to…" He tried, but Harry cut him off.

"No, I'm staying, one way or another I'm finishing this," Harry growled and got to his feet.

"Harry, don't be stupid," Said Ron pleadingly, as Dobby finally returned.

But Harry didn't really give a damn what Ron thought, "I said, I'm staying, stay if you want to, or leave, I don't care. I won't turn away the help but I'm staying regardless." Harry said firmly, trying to keep his tears under control. But Ron was shaking his head and Harry sighed. "Dobby, take Ron out of here, you needn't come back for me, either I'll turn up on my own or I'll be dead." He said simply. The elf nodded sadly his eyes flicking to Hermione's body at his knees. He grasped Ron's hand and the two of them Disappeared.

What came next was somewhat inevitable. Harry knelt vigil over Hermione until he started to here the crack of apparitions in the distance. Then he fought, letting her death fuel him, let it drive his rage into an inferno, and cut a path through the swarms of minions Voldemort sent ahead of him. He slaughtered all who faced him, until finally the monster himself showed. But Harry's rage was nothing compared to the power of the Dark Lord, Harry had only one strength the Dark Lord could not surpass and it was utterly void right then. So ultimately, Harry fell, and was tortured by the madman himself, until he felt his heart begin to flutter and quake in his chest. And as his body broke the enemy believed himself victorious, unmatched and unbreakable. He cast Harry's broke form away from himself carelessly, allowing the boy to fall across Bellatrix's mangled body. Her wand still in her hand. Harry, if he were honest with himself, contemplated giving up, but he saw Hermione lying there broken and knew he couldn't, not yet, not until his last ounce of strength was spent, he owed her at least that much. And so he pried Bellatrix's wand from her cold dead hand. And whirled, his motion catching the Dark Lords eye. But even Voldemort could only move so fast, and he couldn't outpace a curse in flight. The curse, one Harry couldn't even consciously remember hearing before, _Pulvisad Pulverum, _caught Voldemort just below the ribcage. Harry didn't bother to finish watching the monster die, he couldn't bring himself to care, despite everything, after all, he'd be back soon enough. One of his Horcuxes would find it's way into the wrong hands and he'd return.

So Harry drug himself across the floor to Hermione and leaned himself, with her head on his lap against the wall, and waited for the end. It was, quite unfortunately given his level of suffering right then, exceptionally long in coming. But eventually he too passed, and the Boy-Who-Lived was no more.

—

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the blank white ceiling overhead and the pale incandescent light set into it. He had really hoped he'd been dead. That it would all be over, but he was hurting too much for that. _After all, the afterlife should be painless_ he pointed out to himself. He sat there just breathing for a time before he decided it was time to at least figure out where he was. He rolled upright, and found that he had been lying on a plain white mattress on a similarly white frame, and if his fuzzy vision were accurate he was sitting in a white room.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly in the hope of improving what he was seeing somewhat, but was not surprised to find his poor vision largely unaffected by his efforts. He looked around him, and spotted a night table, white, beside the bed with the dark shapes of his glasses lying on it. He leaned over ignoring his aching body and grasped one of the arms pulling it into his hand.

He pushed the glasses onto his nose, and looked around again. The room was indeed all white. Almost every bit of it. The bed and mattress were white, the floor was white, the ceiling and walls were white. However the door was a dull uniform silver which lacked any features of any kind, including a handle. And across the room set into the far wall was a large two way mirror, similar to what Harry had seen on television. _So that means I am where? In a cell? An interrogation room? An observation room? _He wondered.

He settled on observation room. There was no toilet or sink in the room which kind of ruled out cell, and there was no table and set of chairs which suggested it wasn't an interrogation room. He stared at the mirror for a bit contemplating. _Theoretically somebody has to be behind the mirror right? Have they noticed I am up?_

Sure enough a light lit on a small speaker set into the ceiling which Harry had previously overlooked, and a voice emanated into the room. "Prisoner 1112C Harry James Potter, please stand and move into the black square marked before the door." A clipped and efficient male voice rapped out disinterestedly.

Harry contemplated the fact that he didn't really see himself as having much of a choice in the matter. Not if he wanted to find out where he was and what was going on. So he pushed slowly to his feet noting he was still in the scabby clothes he'd been wearing last time he was conscious. He shuffled stiffly into the marked square on the floor and waited for further instructions. He was still very tired he noted inconsequentially.

The door shuddered slightly and he heard a series of clicks as the locking mechanisms were manipulated. A small lamp above the door ignited blue and it the door smoothly and silently rolled into its slot in the wall. The now open doorway revealing a young woman of about his age standing in the space beyond it.

She was a little shorter than him, perhaps the same height as Hermione had been. His heart constricted painfully at that thought. She was dressed in a severely cut but nicely tailored black business suit. She had her arms crossed sternly over her chest and noted a few asynchronous details. First and most obvious, was that the pompadour of her blonde hair cut had been dyed Fluorescent pink. Something very out of character with her well tended suit. The second detail was that her suit was not buttoned up nor was the dress shirt underneath tucked in. Her shoes were flat black sneakers to match her suit.

She was chewed her lip irritably. Then nodded to him, and spoke in a fairly neutral american accent. "Damn, it really is you again. I was hoping we had you sorted this time." She said grumpily and sighed. She shifted to the side and jerked her head for him to follow as she let her arms drop. "Well come on then, we've got some work to do don't we?" She said snappishly when he didn't immediately comply.

He stepped out into the hall, which was, to no great surprise at this point, featureless white. It was somewhat disturbing to note however, that it also appeared to go on forever fading into the distance. The girl spun on her heel, and started a hurried walk down the corridor left of them. So he started following, having to trot a little bit to keep up with her in his still fairly hobbled state.

He decided to try getting some answers, and cleared his throat before speaking. "Excuse me miss, but do you mind telling me where we are?" He asked.

The woman rolled to a stop and swung about to point her finger in his face. "Shut. Up." She said biting out each word carefully before wheeling once again to begin her march down the hall. Harry had no choice but to follow confusedly in her foot steps. She was muttering under her breath he noticed, actually it was more swearing under her breath. "God Damn Wrinklenuts…Red Head Ass Crab…Fat Ginger Cow…"

He decided to hold off on additional inquiries for the time being. Eventually, about a minute later, they stopped before a section of wall that was just as plain and featureless as every other they had passed. She pressed a hand to the wall and waited irritably. Nothing happened. She pressed her hand to it again. Again nothing, and Harry was tempted to suggest it might be the wrong piece of wall.

She punched the wall and it rattled before she started shouting. "Gretchen! Get off the phone with your damn boyfriend, and open the door!" She then proceeded to kick the wall twice before a seam appeared and the door slid away. She glared daggers at a frumpy looking woman Harry assumed was Gretchen, and stalked past her deeper into the room.

Harry nodded apologetically to the woman, who look distinctly like a secretary, "Hello ma'am." He mumbled and the woman's eyes centred on him. She gave a squeak of what Harry could swear was terror and bolted behind her desk, where she proceeded to cower. Harry stared at her for a moment shaking his head before a noisily cleared throat grabbed his attention.

The woman was standing in to doorway of another room and waiting impatiently for him. He staggered up to her and into the room. He paused as she closed the door behind him and examined the room. Plain white everything again, with the exception of a red pen, and a hula dancer bobble toy on the desk. _Man this place is depressing._

"Take a seat Harry," She instructed pointing to a chair on his side of the desk. He shuffled over to it and fell into it gratefully. His body was seriously aching again at this point. The young woman stalked around her desk before falling unceremoniously into her chair, hard enough that one of the casters broke off and flew across the room.

She stared at the broken piece of plastic on the floor for a moment before turning a glare on him. It lasted just long enough to get seriously uncomfortable before she up and lost her mind right in front of him. She brought her hands to her head grasping some of hair pink and blonde hair a pulling before shrieking heartrendingly and then proceeded to bang her head hard against the table three or four times.

Harry, being understandably horrified, tried to get to his feet and reach across the desk to stop her. At which point she simply collapsed limp on the desk and began shaking with frustrated sobs. Harry was wide eyed as the door opened, revealing the befuddled receptionist Gretchen who took one look at her boss and shot back out of the room. _Really helpful that woman. _Harry thought sourly. _She should get a gold star for effort on that one._

The woman across the desk finally about a minute later regained some of her composure, and sat herself back in a slouched though upright position in her chair. Her eyeliner and mascara had run from the tears and she wiped the worst of it away with a tissue. Leaving her eyes looking bruised and swollen. She returned her glare to Harry before finally speaking. "Harry?" She said tiredly, "Do you hate me, are you trying to get me fired? Because if so you're doing a fabulous job of it." She accused.

Harry stared dumbstruck at the woman for a moment before shaking his head. "Ma'am, er…Miss, I don't hate you, I don't even know you. We haven't met before." He said exhaustion colouring his voice. "And I don't know what I've supposedly done to jeopardize your job, but I swear it wasn't intentional." He promised sincerity in his tired eyes.

She snorted but seemed at least a little amused by that. "That's both true and untrue Harry, we've met before, on several occasions, but you don't remember me, you never do." She said mirroring his exhaustion.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't intend to forget you, when have we met before?" He asked trying to recall her face. But for the life of him he couldn't ever remember seeing her before.

"I suppose considering the change in protocol I better start from the beginning." She speculated doodling idly with her pen. Harry noticed various stick people were being killed by a being with laser eyes. She put down the pen and considered him for a moment,before plastering on a terrifyingly saccharine sweet smile on her still red eyed face. "Hi, I'm Kara Smith, formerly of the great city of Newark New Jersey. I am also a Grim Reaper, a probationary Angel of Death." She continued and Harry's eyes widened at that declaration. "I am your personal agent of death. Here to handle all your post life needs, and help you acclimatize to your new non-breathing state." She continued in the same dreadfully cheery tone. She leaned down and grabbed a file from one of her desk drawers. "In case you don't understand what I have just said." She continued in a more normal tone. "You, Harry Potter, prisoner 1112C, are dead. Welcome to Limbo, also known as Purgatory or Spirit Prison." She explained. "This is not the first time you have been dead, you have died…" She trailed off as she read through the file for something, drawing her finger across a line on the page. "Forty-seven times."

She sat back in her chair and continued to read the page. "Eighteen counts of death by blunt force trauma all except one caused by your cousin and uncle, sixteen counts of death related to motor vehicle, six counts of death by stabbing and resultant exsanguination three of which were Draco Malfoy and one of which was by a Hobo, One count of death by Avada Kedavara killing curse which we can attribute to Voldemort, One count of death by troll we count that one separate from the other blunt force trauma deaths, One count of death by Sectumsempra curse and resultant exsanguination, miss fire by Severus Snape, Two counts of death by poisoning, One count of death by soul evisceration, and finally one count of death by prolonged torture resulting in eventual heart failure. You probably only remember that last one right?" She said sarcastically.

She stood up and planted her hands on the desk in front of her and got angry again. "Harry, why can't you just fucking live?" She snapped. "Is it really so hard? It's something that billions of people manage repeatedly on a daily basis all around the world. But you just can't seem to manage it." She continued to rant. She raked a clawed hand through her hair "Its a simple mission Harry, first of all, live" she said pacing. "Find a true love, Beat Voldemort, and then grow old. Then and only then are you supposed to die. But noooo…" She said working herself up into a bit of a lather. "You can't manage even one of those." She spat.

Harry held up his hands to ward off further verbal assault, "First of all what do you mean I died before I was supposed to? If there really are Angels and such, shouldn't all this be predestined or whatever?" He asked thoroughly confused about the sudden turn his existence had taken.

"You see Harry, there's this nifty little thing called free agency, it means that, while yes we have a general road map and set of objectives for you. It's still up to you to do them or not. Not, being the case where it comes to you. Ultimately, your life, is in fact, your own." She said pounding her fist on the table trying to get her point across.

"Hang on though, you said you've sent me back forty-seven times, how is that letting me live or die in my own way?" He protested.

She glared at him "Seriously you're arguing about the way death works with a Grim Reaper?" She said perturbed. "Are you really that fuckin' stoopud?" she demanded a little New Jersey accent slipping into her voice. She relented after a moment and explained. "Fine, it just so happens that we're only allowed to interfere so much. Each action we take affects our moral capital to a certain degree, we've been saving up this "karma" for lack of a better word so that we can intervene in emergencies. Such as securing a critical node in time." She explained "You Harry James Potter, are in fact, sitting, or rather living, a critical node in time. A major turning point in history. Where things either get better or they go down the shitter in a big way." She continued. "Because of how you are critical to this node being secured we need to expend resources in the form of resets, and in one case a spirit reconstitution following that soul evisceration I was talking about, to keep you fighting, and keep this turning point from falling to the enemy." She declared. She waited until he nodded he understanding so far. "Problem is we can only afford to expend so many resources in one node, in one battle. We have other battles to fight, and as much as we want this one to be chalked up to us…" She said staring at her hands on the desk and shaking her head. "Harry, you've only got one more shot. One more reset and then we have to call this one a loss. And write you off." She said soberly.

Harry considered that for a minute. _So I get one more chance? Well that's…something I suppose._ "When you refer to this as a battle, a critical node, a war…"He started pondering what she'd said. "I assume your talking about a battle between good and evil?" He asked looking up at her.

She seemed relieved he seemed to be getting what she was saying, "Yes, good and evil, god vs the devil, heaven vs the adversary." She said gratefully.

He ran back over what she'd said so far. "Alright I follow that part, you mentioned part of the plan for me was to find a true love, a sort of soul mate I assume?" He asked and she nodded. "You also mentioned I'd failed to find that, so I assume I can take that to mean Ginny wasn't the girl I was intended to be with?" He asked surprised how easily he was following all this and how well he was taking the idea of Ginny not being the one for him.

"In essence yes, you see some souls just compliment each other, resonate with each other, and therefore make each other…more, when they're together. They make a more perfect whole when linked. And it while it usually is two souls, there are a few occurrences of there being soul mates of larger groupings. Its harder to work out but it happens occasionally." She admitted. "As to whether or not it's this Ginny? I assume you're referring to a cute red head a little bit shorter than you with a lot of freckles?" She asked.

He nodded, that summed up Ginny reasonably well. "Yeah that's her," He agreed.

She shook her head. "Yeah, sorry, I don't know much for certain in the area of your true love, AKA soulmate, but she's not it. The rest is redacted so I can't tell you who _is_ your soul mate. However I can tell you it's not the girl you were potioned into loving." She said winced at the thunder struck look on Harry's face.

"I was being given love potion so i'd love Ginny?" He asked suddenly sounding dangerous. He remembered the Romilda Vane incident in sixth year.

"I suppose I should lead with it wasn't Ginny who was dosing you. She wasn't even aware of the plan." Kara said hurrying to stay his wrath a little, or at least redirect it. "All that was done by her mother, Molly and her lazy ass brother, Ron." She explained.

And the blows just kept coming it seemed, and Harry leaned back in his chair tiredly. "Explain…" Was all he managed to grit out.

"Well, it turns out Molly Weasley wishes to potion her way to a better life as it were, she tried it with her husband, but the side effect of her duplicity was that his ambitious side was fried and he went nowhere financially or socially speaking. So when she learned about you from Ron, who glommed onto the first free ride he saw, she came up with a plan. Her senior boys weren't cooperative enough, to have worked in any plans she might make to cheat her way to glory and fame and all that crap. But Ron was always the black sheep in that regard. Lazy, selfish and utterly unsympathetic, without a loyal bone in his body. And Ginny, well Ginny, was in love with the story book version of you. Not the real you, so Molly knew it'd be easy to use her in the plan without her knowing. The poor girl so badly wanted to believe you were really falling for her." Kara admitted sadly. "But that wasn't all, Ron was required according to the plan to drive off other competitors for your heart. And since we've already established Ron is a lazy prick, his mother had to come up with a way to reward him for his efforts. Ron had his eyes on the smart and ambitious girl Hermione Granger who he could reliably latch onto and ride to greener pastures as it were." She explained acidly.

Harry was even angrier than before. "You mean to tell me they've been potioning Hermione too, to get her out of Ginny's way, and to reward Ron for doing his part?" He demanded. His friend Hermione was one of the best people he knew, not only brilliant but kind and compassionate as well, she deserved better.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you Harry." Kara agreed. "It gets worse, the prolonged exposure to Amortentia and Loyalty curatives has had a degenerative effect on your health over time, both mental and physical. It was this potioning which resulted in both your's and Hermione's latest premature deaths. Your hearts were weakened by the potions, and the tortures you both endured pushed you over the edge. Poor Hermione, well…" She trailed off on the explanation gently.

Harry was beyond furious at this point, he thought back to how he felt holding Hermione's broken form in his arms and how Ron, the bastard that he was, was in such a rush to flee for his life. Kara spoke again "I know, I hate the little rat too. There's a bounty on his soul for it actually. He's responsible for the majority of your deaths one way or another. His favourite method being pushing you in front of the knight bus." She noted looking at the page. "The blunt trauma deaths were mostly your cousin and uncle." She said flipping back and forth in the report.

"You mention a "Soul Evisceration" I believe? Should I thank Ron for that too?" He asked still fuming.

"Yeah you should, but we won't go into that now. Point is Harry we've got a new plan for you a last ditch effort as it were, to save this node and your life." She explained urgently. He looked up justifiably interested. "You see up to this point, we've had to wipe your memory before sending you back, but this time we're expending some of our remaining capital to get you sent back with memories intact. We're gonna give you some nudges here and there to make things go a little easier, but like I said we've only go so much we can afford to use on you so don't grow to rely on them." She said a little excited.

"That certainly sounds like a better plan to me." He agreed a tired smile tugging his lips, he was still depressed by the realization his "best mate" was a back stabbing little tit.

"Good, because I've already filed the paper work for the emergency sanctions to get your memory preserved." She said nodding.

"I have a quick question if you can spare a moment." He said thinking hard. "What happens if you spend to much capital on one person? You just don't have enough to fund your other battles?" He asked considering how such a strategy might work.

"Yes, but there's an additional ramification. If we push it too far, we violate one of the covenants God made to…everyone. The covenant states that he, and thus we, can't interfere enough that it undermines the basis of free agency. If we violate the covenant, we start to run into serious problems. It would be bad enough if it just required direct intervention such as in the old testament at Babylon, or Sodom and Gomorra. No, if we violate the covenant, the shields preventing Demons from walking the earth in their true form, fall before Judgement Day and the world falls with it." She explained deadly serious.

"So I've got as many favours as I've got and that's it." Harry said nodding his agreement. "Demons actually walking as themselves on earth sounds bad." He admitted.

"You have no idea. Technically Leviathan is already on earth, but he's bound in such a way he can't break out of prison until around Judgement Day. In case you're curious he looks like a giant crustacean crossed with a squid in his demonic form, and he's about the size of whole freakin' town." She explained. It wasn't often she got to talk about the details with a client.

"And what does he look like normally?" Harry asked.

"He's a fallen angel, one of Lucifers top lieutenants, so more beautiful than anything on earth. Beautiful enough he's painful for mortals to gaze upon unless he wills it otherwise." She said solemnly. The looked at the sheet on her desk and smiled thinly. "I wish I could talk more about these things, it's not often I get to talk with mortals about the realities of the afterlife and immortals, but we've got a job to do." She said sadly. "You ready for your mission briefing?" She asked.

Harry nodded leaning forward, he needed to hear this bit he knew, so he tried his hardest to pay attention. "First things first, we're dropping you in the week following your return to the Dursley's, on the summer before your fifth year. We've arranged for you to be home alone during that period. Unfortunately our enemy has deployed a nudge to have you beaten by your relatives just prior to your return, whenever that may be. So you'll be in rough shape when you return. We can't counteract a nudge without expending more of your dwindling moral capital." She explained tiredly.

We know you will want to get hunting Voldemort's soul fragments right away but we need you to restrain yourself until Dumbledore begins the hunt himself. The plan of battle requires it." She apologized then continued. "First objective, survive the fifth year and raise the organization known as Dumbledore's Army for the battle at the Department of Mysteries." She explained. "Let Dumbledore get the cursed ring Horcrux and then proceed hunting the Horcruxes as Dumbledore instructs. Why? This leads into Dumbledore's intended time of death during the battle of Hogwarts. During sixth year it is recommended you continue to work with the organization formerly known as Dumbledore's Army," She nodded at his grim understanding. "Seventh year? Basically use whatever resources you've gathered over the previous two years and eliminate the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Expect the situation to alter and warp as the enemy deploys their own changes to favour their champion." She warned._ Great so Voldermort's the Devils personal killing machine. _Harry realized wearily. The odd stacked against him just got worse and worse.

"Allies you can trust without question? There are many, prime examples though would be Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, and the Twins." She listed. "Hermione has and will follow you to hell and back, Tonks can be convinced with evidence that Dumbledore's plans are often more destructive than constructive, Ginny loves you enough that she will want you to be happy, and the Twins are just plain old good people who will do whats right." She said explaining their qualities.

"Now, people you should distrust or at the very least not rely upon." She said more seriously. "Albus Dumbledore, he won't be convinced his way isn't the right way and his machiavellian tendencies will disrupt any strategy you lay out." She warned and Harry nodded. "Ron and Molly, for obvious reasons. Draco Malfoy could potentially be redeemed at this point but we request you not rely upon him or that hope. He's too wishy washy in his convictions and he's too loyal to his father." She warned. Harry nodded acceptance.

"This plan requires me to do a lot of sitting by and letting stuff happen." Harry noted frustrated.

"I know, and I wish we could manipulate things more early on but we can't with the resources we have available." She explained and tried to drop into her chair. Unfortunately the missing caster was to the back of her and she went over hard.

"FUCK!" She shrieked kicking her legs as she struggled to get herself upright.

"Language Kara." Chastised a smooth voice behind Harry and he turned to see a tall black man standing in the doorway. "I've taught you better than that," He said sternly point a finger at her as she staggered upright wide eyed. She spotted him and snapped to attention, not actually saluting but looking like she wanted to.

"Archangel sir!" She said stumbling a bit over her words. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't expect you in today." She apologized fervently.

"I wasn't going to be, but Michael requested I drop by long enough to help you with your problem case." He said smiling genuinely at the pink haired Reaper. Harry stared at the man Kara had referred to as an Archangel. He wasn't entirely enthused to be referred to as a "problem case" by an Archangel.

"Name's Ezekiel" He said stretching out a hand to Harry, who shook firmly "It's nice to finally meet you Harry, I hear you've been suffering some problems in your last few attempts. We're gonna see if we can't sort that out for you," The angel promised sincerely. Then turned his head to Kara. "So how far have you gotten?" He asked.

Kara just stared stupidly for a moment before she caught up. "Uh, we outlined Harry's previous deaths, pointed out he wasn't supposed to die yet, briefed him on the mission, talked about who he can and can't trust going forward, talked about true love, talked about how he's been betrayed by the two Weasleys, and were gonna give him boosts and nudges where we can in addition to letting him keep his memory this time. Is that right sir?" She asked clearly having a touch of Hero worship for Ezekiel.

"That sounds about right, come on with me and I'll help you with the reset," he offered and stepped out of the office. Harry did his best to get to his feet quickly but it was hard. Kara actually ended up helping him a little. They found the Archangel waiting patiently in the receptionists area. Ezekiel led them out into the endless hall where he started talking as they walked. "So a thing Kara might have forgotten to mention." He started "Two resets ago, so not this most recent one, the one before that, your soul got eviscerated. And we found ourselves with a bit of a predicament as to how we could put you back together. It shouldn't be possible for a soul to get that messed up in my experience but apparently it can. You were… Anyway's lets just say you weren't right and we needed the energy to put you back together, to gather the necessary energy to do so we had to expend most of our moral capital for this node." He explained and Harry winced, that didn't sound comfortable. "A soul is not intended to be patched together with energy not native to it, so it cost us a great deal to manage it," He opened a door and stepped through.

The room they were now standing in remind Harry of an airport terminal a little bit. Still all white as everything in this place seemed to be. But it had what appeared to be a scanner of some sort at a security station and an area full of chairs arrayed around a large set of four arches with a rune circle inscribed around its base. "Harry just step into the decontaminator and well get you on your way to your timeline." Ezekiel directed. Harry complied not really understanding what was going on.

Once he was through, a process which involved an odd static like charge running over him from head to toe, he stepped out and over to Kara. Ezekiel had moved over to the rune circle as was fiddling with it somehow. Every now and then standing a playing with runes inscribed on the arches. "Sooo…" He started uncertainly. "He mentioned sending me back to "my" timeline, what did that mean exactly."

She struggled to explain. "It's really difficult to explain time, and space and the continuum, and all that stuff in a language basically made for tell the other monkeys where the good or bad fruit is. But I'll try." She said screwing up her face. "Every time we make a choice, every time something which is based on chance happens, the _streams_ of time split into alternate paths, think of them like branches on a tree." She suggested. "Streams because they're not just forward and back and side to side they have…volumes of possibility, that's as good as I can explain it in english. There are worlds out there, like mine, where there is no magic to speak of beyond god himself. If there had been maybe I wouldn't have died." She said grimly.

"You're from one of these alternates then? How did you…" He stopped himself and grimaced "I'm sorry you probably don't want to talk about it." He said apologizing for the insensitivity.

"It's okay it was…well lets just say a long time ago, time being what it is across the lines…streams, crap its complicated. Point is it doesn't bother me like it used to. Short version? I got run over by a truck, first metaphorically by my d-bag sort of boyfriend, who dumped me naked, stoned, and drunk in the woods, then a literal one when I stumbled like that out into traffic." She said sadly. She sighed as the runes lit up and started spinning around the arches.

Harry considered that, at a loss as to what to say following that train wreck of a story. "So, do you get a reset?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Nope," She said simply rocking back and forth on her feet. She saw Harry's pained expression and sighed. "I wasn't anyone special Harry, history didn't hinge on the actions of little old me." She said smiling thinly. "I didn't have a destiny like you, or Voldemort, or Dumbledore." She said. "I died when I died, and that was it. I should have been more careful with who I trusted with my safety and I ended up paying for it." She said tiredly, clearly not enjoying the topic.

Ezekiel had wandered back over to them and was watching expectantly. Harry's brow furrowed and he struggled to remain polite in voicing the thought he was trying to put into words as he turned his eyes on the Archangel. "That's not right, it isn't fair." He said shaking his head. "Why should I get forty-seven resets and Kara gets none?" He asked a bit accusingly.

Kara got between him and the Archangel. "Harry, don't be mad at Ezekiel, It's not his fault it worked out that way. And fair has nothing to do with it, some time things just are the way they are, things run they way they run." She said trying to calm him.

But Harry was frustrated, and tired, and more than a little fed up with plans which required him to stand aside and let things happen while the little people suffered for inaction. "That's crap Ezekiel and you know it. It's wrong that I can screw up so many times and still go again, but a person like Kara, only gets one shot just because they didn't have the good or bad fortune to be special." He growled at the Angel, who looked at him with a sort of stoic interest. He was pacing "Surely an Angel of God can step in and do something for one of your people, she's a Reaper for G-Goodness sakes." He said stumbling over what could perhaps have been a blasphemous turn of phrase. "She's helped me reset forty-seven times, she's helped god only knows how many others in her time. Surely if anyone can earn an extra shot, its someone like her?" He protested staring down a person he knew to be beyond anything he'd faced before. "Surely She's deserving of a little of God's mercy…" He asked finally stuttering to a halt and looking at his feet in frustration.

"Okay, that's nice and all but let's just get you to the circle and…" Kara said falsely jovial as she tried to drag him by the arm to the rune circle.

"Hold! Kara Smith of New Jersey" Ezekiel ordered his voice dropping in register. Harry noticed Kara's eyes close wincing deeply.

"Aw crap…" She whispered in a pained voice.

Harry turned to look at Ezekiel he had closed his eyes and was looking towards the ceiling as though deep in thought. But the way his lips moved just barely perceptibly, Harry realized he was…praying?

Kara was suddenly in front of him, her eyes burning angrily, "Damn it Harry!" She snarled. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut. You had to lip off to the next best thing to a deity and now were going to pay for it. We'll be lucky if they don't take away all those things I arranged for you. You freakin' moron," she spat the Jersey entering her voice again.

Harry was about to get defensive when he saw Ezekiel shift, lowering his head and opening his eyes. Kara hurried over to him her steps tentative and soft as if afraid of drawing his wrath. "I'm so sorry Ezekiel, Harry's an idiot, can we please just get him reset and…." She tried looking terrified but cut off when Ezekiel raised a hand, palm flat to halt her. He turned his eyes on Harry and examined his face his eyes dark for what felt like an eternity to harry. Before turning back to the girl who quailed under his gaze, despite there being no visible change in his demeanour.

"Kara Smith, of New Jersey, do you wish to live again? To take a chance, and gamble with the fate of your soul?" He asked quietly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara's mouth dropped open in shock and Harry's wasn't far behind her. _Holy crap, they're actually listening. Since when do authority figures listen to me? Since when does anybody listen to me?_ He wondered well beyond stunned.

She eventually snapped out of it and started nodding jerkily "Y-yes sir. More than anything," she said fervently. Ezekiel looked into her eyes speculatively.

"Would you be willing to accompany Harry Potter back to his world on his mission to get it?" he asked seriously. At this point Kara's emotions were clearly starting to catch up with what was going on and hopeful tears were starting to leak from her eyes. She nodded and Ezekiel nodded pleased with what he was seeing in her.

He smiled crookedly at her. "Then it shall be so. God has heard the plea of another on your behalf little one." He said soothingly. "You shall be a witch, to serve at Harry Potters side, in life and death, war and peace, fire and battle." He said solemnly, "You shall follow him until your dying breath or until his mission is completed. So it has been spoken by the Almighty."

He stepped back and raised his hands palms out and a pair of scrolls materialized. He held out one to each of them. "These covenants require you both to keep the secrets of the afterlife, from all except those bound by the same agreement, or from one who is your souls mate. This includes the details of the afterlife itself and how you came to know the things you know. This does not prohibit others from figuring it out on their own, however you must not help them in this particular quest for knowledge." He stipulated as they grabbed them. He produced a pair of pens and handed them over. He watched as Kara signed hers shakily, her hand occasionally coming up to wipe away the tears so they would not drip on the sheet, she was grinning brightly throughout, still in a state of shock.

Ezekiel waited until Harry had signed his own before turning his eyes back on him. "Harry Potter, by doing these things you have accepted responsibility for the care of one of God's Beloved, her fate will bear weight within your own judgement when the day comes. You have been warned." He said sternly. Harry nodded his understanding and acceptance, he still couldn't believe someone had actually listened to him. That one of his speeches had actually worked.

Ezekiel turned to Kara "Kara, you have been a friend to me for many years. Please heed my council now. Remember the lessons I taught you. Help Harry Potter find one mated to his soul, and you will be rewarded. But most of all remember the events which led to your death the first time. While living such as you did back then does not guarantee the same fate, nor does it lay the blame at your feet, it can put you in the path of those who would mistreat you. Do you understand Kara?" He pleaded gently. She nodded gasping a little from her tears which had washed away the entirety of her makeup now. He patted her on the shoulder. "I won't think less of you for being a bit…wild when you first return. The joy of new life will be powerful. Just, once it is reasonable to expect it, return to the mission and set yourself to the task." He requested of her, and she chuckled ruefully.

He turned dark eyes on Harry again. "She is dear to me Harry Potter, if harm comes to her, if this goes wrong and she suffers for it, you will pay for it. I swear it." He said firmly and Harry once again bobbed his understanding and acceptance. "Then step into the circle you two," He said soberly.

Harry and Kara both hurried over to the circle and stood beneath the arches. Ezekiel paced around the edge double checking his work. "You will be reset to the week long period following your return to Privet Drive, we have nudged events to encourage the Dursleys to leave. This was to buy you time to acclimatize and begin operations without interference from Dumbledore and his supporters, as soon as you are able get back on your feet and to work." He explained, he stepped within the circle and placed a glowing palm against Kara's skin in the space just above her breasts. " We will be dropping you in Newark, with the coven you are intended to be from for your cover. These, are the changes necessary to make you a witch, and the first half of your reward should you help Harry find one bonded to his soul" Ezekiel said and stepped back. As he came to a stop in front of them again he nodded. "Now let us begin." A circle of light lit and there was a flash which caused Harry to close his eyes tightly against the painful glare. Once the glare diminished Ezekiel stood before them in his true form, Ezekiel in his full glory was painful to behold, but impossible to look away from. A towering figure of perhaps seven feet, a being of pure light clad in fine gold and silver armour, wrapped and swaddled in beautiful white silks, a crown on the brow of his hooded head. Six wings of blazing white light fire hung in the air at his back. And a great sword which he had driven into the ground at his feet of shimmering starlight and the same pure white fire of his wings.

Harry heard Kara murmuring in a quiet voice as she quoted scripture "And Elisha prayed, "Open his eyes, Lord, so that he may see." Then the Lord opened the servant's eyes, and he looked and saw the hills full of horses and chariots of fire all around Elisha." She took a breath and continued as the rune circle spun around them. "Above it stood the Seraphims: each one had six wings; with twain he covered his face, and with twain he covered his feet, and with twain he did fly." She said reverently then descended into a private prayer for a moment before opening her eyes.

Ezekiel spoke from without the circle as he set the runes on the arch spinning around them. "Good luck Harry, I suspect you are going to need it." He said as Kara turned to look up into Harry's eyes. She cupped his cheek and drew his face to her own and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The last thing Harry saw was her smile. The most joyful he'd ever seen.

—

**P.S: I will try and limit the Author's notes in the future. However I want to say need encouragement in order to keep writing, it's just part of who I am, you tell me I suck, guess what, I'll believe you and it'll get harder to write. Otherwise... Let's see what we can manage together eh?**

**OH! Wait one question: I read a fix a while back, where Harry created rune powered spiders as a sort of Hobby, but damned if I can find it again to reread. Anyone know which one this is?**


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Harry woke slowly, his body already lighting off warning lights and alarms, as his systems gradually came online. Everything hurt. And he could barely move at first. He stared up at the ceiling of the dingy room he recognized as his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. He'd stared at that stain on the ceiling countless times over the years, he should know it by now. He tried to roll into a more comfortable position one that didn't have the larger scabs on his back sticking to the sheets. But stopped as his brain tried to tell him something important. It took a minute of lying uncomfortably on his side before what it was came flooding back hard, and with a flash, suddenly his memories of the afterlife came back. Waking up, being guided to the office then screamed at by a distraught Kara, all of it. Kara Smith a girl who had died in a version of New Jersey in a world without magic. But most of all, his memories of his death, and worse, of his life before this one. He remembered holding Hermione's broken form in his arms and the well of despair which had open inside him, and…Hermione's vacant gaze…Harry started sweating as the memory broke against his mind like a tidal wave, and a physical pain and the unholy terror burst to life in his chest once again.

With nothing more pressing to hold it in check, he curled in on himself, cradling his head as he struggled to push the memories from his mind, but they were stubbornly holding on, clear as crystal, as though he were there now, and he couldn't help it he started to keen rocking himself as the grief struck him. _No, No, No, No, No, Not Hermione, not her, anyone but her, god why did you take my friend, why would you take her and not me? Why, why, why, why— _His mind gibbered senselessly. He rocked trying to escape it, and fell from the bed to the floor, causing his body to wail complaints. Perhaps it was this pain but the chant in his head was interrupted if only briefly by a thought. _Not dead! Not dead yet! And Neither is she! _This caused the gibbering to alter slightly. _She's not dead! Not Yet! She Can't be! She's not dead! Not Yet! She Can't be! Why? Why? Why? _The panicked portions of his brain asked.

_Because you were sent back! She doesn't have to die, _Howled a distant part of his mind and the gibbering quieted all at once. _She doesn't have to die. If you get back on your feet and do something about it, She doesn't have to die. Screw everything else, she doesn't have to die! Nothing else matters, get THE FUCK TO YOUR FEET! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DIE!_ And suddenly the keening stopped, the throbbing pain in his head stopped, the panic withdrew if only a little. He could save her, all he had to do was something. Something, anything, and he would be on course to change that at least. Who cared if he lived? Not him, of that he was certain, only one thing mattered, he would save her, he would save everyone he could, and when he died it would be of relief from shedding his burdens. At least she could live…

Harry still took sometime to not only bludgeon his abused body into the correct position, but to override enough of the panic to allow energy back to his limbs. He could have knelt there crouched over cradling his head for hours and never known it, but finally he had enough strength to push to his feet.

_Forget everything else, chastised the_ one rational part of his brain. _Just focus on doing one thing…Just one, and you can save her. One thing at a time, one small step for Harry… _The voice teased and he chuckled weakly.

So the question became what could he do right this second? _You can clean your wounds. Go to the bathroom, clean and bind your wounds._ He stumbled across the hall and into the bathroom, and pulled open the medicine cabinet, grabbing the hydrogen peroxide and the cotton swabs. He washed the wounds he could reach and let it sit for a minute before his brain delivered the next instruction. _Just take the shower. That's all you need to think about for now, just think about getting clean. If you need encouragement think about how Hermione would feel if she saw you like this? _He was stripping a moment later, and hauled his aching body into the shower and turned the water on cold and showered as quickly as he could, while still being as thorough as he needed to be. He stumbled out of the shower and across the hall stark naked holding his blood soaked clothes. _Get dressed and grab your wand, you can't do anything else until then…_ His mind told him sternly.

He pulled open his dresser, and grabbed some clothes that should fit relatively well and drew them on. His back squealed but his mind ignored it. He looked at the bloody clothes. _Run it through the washer or scourgify them it doesn't matter, you're already in trouble for the Dementors, in for a penny in for a pound right?_ He decided on scourgifying. He pulled his wand, a device he was very glad to see intact, and pointed it at the bloody clothing and cast. The dried blood and effluvia drifted into the air like a cloud before being _absorbed_ by his wands tip. His clothes were relatively clean now at least. He folded them then piled them into his trunk and set to work with the others, pulling them from the drawers and throwing them into there with the bloodied ones. _Good now your books, and your school equipment. Leave the food, it's potioned remember? Now hurry up._ His rational brain said firmly. He rushed about his room piling his stuff into the trunk and resealing it. Then he hurried out into the hall and down the stairs to the cupboard where he'd used to live. He kicked the lock on the door until it simply snapped off and pulled out the stuff like his second suitcase and his broom. He hurried back upstairs. He grabbed the straps he always used to secure his things together to the trunk, and grabbed some of the sheets off the bed to muffle Hedwigs empty cage and belted them on. _Hedwig's still alive too. She's just in lockdown at Grimmauld place right now, _his mind told the rest of him.

_Now what do you want to do? Where do you want to go? Can't stay here, it'll break you to stay here now. So where do we go?_ The rational part asked. The rest threw up a variety of answers. _Diagon! The Ministry, St Mungo's? Hogwarts? Grimmuald Place! No! Diagon, can hide there among the crowds. Can get anything we need there. Anything, money, books, food, anything! _Chittered another part of his brain as it came around. His intellect was starting to stir out of its stupor.

_Yes! Remember the plan! We can get some things together…What do we need most there? Money? Well yes, but what do we need the money for most? Protection? What kinds? Physical? New clothes, a backup wand! Shelter? A hotel room? That nicer inn beside Gringotts! Good, Good, mental protection, any chance we can figure out something for that? No, no, the wizarding worlds not much good at the study of psychology, better to go to a muggle store for that…What about occlumency?_ Murmured a small portion of his brain. _You may not be in any shape right now to attack your psyche, but you can at least learn to prevent others from damaging it further, right? They might have books to point you in the right direction. And if you get going the right direction with it you can get Dumbledore off your back…_ pointed out his reason.

_Then that's the plan, money, and protection first, then food and some sleep. Diagon it is then. Now how do we get there? We could always Apparate, but that would draw attention…Floo? No, the Dursleys aren't hooked into the network. And besides we don't have any powder… That leaves the Knight Bus doesn't it. Maybe grab a Dimenhydrinate then if we're taking the bus, you probably don't have too much food in you right now…Just be ready to feel a bit dozy. He decided against the Gravol. _He hauled his trunk and assorted goods downstairs and to the front door. _WAIT! S_creeched his mind. _Check for Dumbledore's watchers!_ It instructed and he rushed to the front window and peered out carefully. Checking for figures or particularly deep shadows, nothing. He rushed to the back when he saw a figure leaning lazily against an electrical pole, smoking a cigarette. Mundungus Fletcher, perfect for his needs. _Mundungus Fletcher is quite possibly the worst guard in the Order even after Dumbledore blew his top a him. You're clear to leave out the front. Now move your ass!_ He thought and pulled the front door open and hefted his luggage through as quietly as he could. He hurried out and down the street barely bothering to close the door behind him. He took off as quickly as he could while still remaining quiet.

He only stopped when he reached the park where he'd seen Sirius back in third year. He carefully looked around to see if he could spot anybody looking then drew his wand and stuck it out on the street like he was calling a taxi and waited. It only took a moment but the Bus, sure as anything, came warping out of nowhere and pulled to a screeching halt at the curb.

"Look 'ere Ern! It's Neville"

—

Harry got off the bus, trying to avoid another inane conversation with Stan Shunpike. The man could blather on like no other, about the stupidest things. _Funny how that never used to bother me. _Harry noted to himself as he dragged his trunk out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. He scanned the world around him carefully,_ no swarm of Death Eaters, Dementors, or Order Members. That's a start, let see what else we can manage tonight. _He said to himself.

He looks up to the sign over the pub door and shook his head. The things muggles overlooked as a matter of course. A Pub that only catered to magicals was ignored because of it's mundane appearance, and an ever so slight aversion ward. He pushed through the door and into the pub proper, looking around the dank interior, and reflected that the muggles might have been better off ignoring this place by and large. His eyes skated over a man stirring his drink wandlessly and to Tom the bartender, he looked around but couldn't find anyone else of note. He hurried to the door into the alley just as another patron was coming out and managed to catch the door before it could close behind him.

He looked at the sky above, and then down at the shops most, of which were closed. _It's later than I thought, should have checked a clock before leaving. Nothing for it now, need to rethink the plan. Gringotts is open this late yeah, but the shops aren't. Hit the inn and get a room. We'll work in the morning instead._

His brain was chattering hard to keep the panic, which was still lingering in the background, from surging. _Diagon alley uses the pun to define it's aesthetic. The buildings are all somewhat off kilter to reflect this. Knockturn alley is similar, whoever designed these streets must have thought himself quite clever. Oh! Look Flourish and Blott's is open. _It noted as his eyes flicked frantically around the alley.

He hurried over to the door, and noted it was open for another twenty minutes according to the sign before he bustled in. He considered just finding what he wanted himself, but he might be able to hurry things along if he asked. He pushed up to the desk and grabbed the clerks attention. A bored looking young man of about Harry's age but whom he didn't recognize from Hogwarts. "Excuse me do you have any books on Occlumency?" He asked slightly urgently.

The boy looked flummoxed. "Don't know what 'at is guv." He said simply.

"The art of protection ones mind from outside influence, particularly by those who have mastered the art of mind reading, also known as Legilmency." He said, reciting a brief definition from his head.

The clerk still looked doubtful. "Don't know 'or certain guv but you might find some uv 'at in 'e "mental sciences" against 'e back wall there." The youth suggested. Harry thanked him and hurried over to it. Upon searching through the books on the wall he was able to find precisely one book on Occlumency, a beginners manual to "Mind Magic". He'd see about getting the more complicated stuff later. He returned to the counter and payed for the book and then made his way back out into the alley.

_ Next stop, the inn._ His brain reminded him. He followed it instruction and was in a room he'd rented for the night a few minutes later after having avoided the attentions of a particularly nosy clerk. In times gone by, such as the last time he was fifteen, he would have been angered by this but he'd figured out how to manage his temper since, it was his other emotions that were becoming harder to manage. Particularly those associated with fear.

So now he found himself assuaging his nerves by staring out the window, down into the alley. He spotted only a few individuals of note, a patrolling Auror, a pair of Gringotts guardsmen by the banks doors, and a shady individual exiting Knockturn. The shops had all closed since his retreat to his room.

He knew if he tried to sleep right this moment, his fears would start jabbering at him, and he'd get overwhelmed promptly. They were too fresh still, for it to be otherwise. _I'll read until I'm tired enough to fall asleep quickly._ He decided. He pulled the book on Occlumency, and started reading. It was pretty dry reading, not necessarily a bad thing when you're hoping to tire yourself out. The part he read seemed to have to do with starting a meditation regimen.

Not particularly easy in his current state of mind, but he was able to fall asleep peacefully rehearsing the steps to the basic meditation over, and over again until he finally lost consciousness.

—

Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid his memories entirely, not even in his sleep. He found himself racing the stairs from the basements under Malfoy Manor. No matter how fast he ran, how he struggled, he couldn't reach her before she died. And over it all his conversation about how it came to be with Kara kept playing always ending with the same two word statement. Poor Hermione… and then he saw her lying there on the ground.

He shot up out of bed, his arms pinwheeling. And immediately the din of panicked voices started in his head. _No! Not her too! Not Hermione! _But his reason was on the ball, and started shouting over it all _Don't let yourself get swept away! Find something to do, anything! Shower! It's Morning, take a shower and clean your wounds. _It instructed. Harry immediately complied, he pushed up out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom, stripping as he went. He got himself under the water and scrubbed until the water was tinging red. Then he got out and dried himself off got some clothes on and awaited orders. _Exercise, you need to be in good shape to protect Hermione! _The voice noted. _You need to be able to fight! Now pushups!_

He fell and started doing just that. He kept going until his arms were too weak to continue then switched to sit ups he did that until he couldn't continue. _Now grab your things. Go for a run. You're almost calmed down. Just a little more and you're in control again._

He hurried out into the alley, and noted it was mostly quiet, dawn was barely peaking over the roof tops. He paced to the Leaky Cauldron, then turned and full out sprinted down the alley, past the bank all the way past Knockturn, and down to the dead end, he turned back and sprinted back. He got some funny looks but he didn't care. He repeated this process twice before he collapsed into a bench out front the pub, breathing heavily. But his mission was accomplished, he wasn't panicked any more, and he was thinking clearly.

He was remembering his mission and his plans now, _Protection, get your money and by what you need to get started on that._ He pushed to his feet once he had his breath back and jogged to the bank and up into the marble lobby. This time he saw a face he recognized. Griphook, and with the goblins face came a flood of memories. He drowned them out by chanting the steps to begin a basic meditation in his head.

He shook off the memories, and approached the counter. He nodded respectfully to the goblin. "Hello Griphook," He greeted simply smiling thinly and inserted his finger in the identity confirmer.

The Goblin gave a small start. "You know my name?" He asked surprised.

Harry nodded simply, keeping his mind running as cold as possible, to keep the memories under control, "Yes, you were the employee who helped me find my vault on my first visit here."

The Goblin nodded dubiously. "Yes, I know. Most Humans in my experience couldn't be bothered to remember a Goblin's name let alone face." He pointed out.

Harry chuckled darkly. "Yes, well I'm not most humans," He said matter of fact. The goblin nodded agreement.

"If even a quarter of the stories about you are true, that is patently obvious," He agreed wryly. Then folded his hands in his lap and nodded thoughtfully. "Now what can I help you with today?" He asked slightly more amiable.

Harry was glad to get down to business. "I need to withdraw some money, but I'd also like an update on the state of my finances." He said thinking over his needs and how long what was in his vault might last him.

The goblin nodded and rolled his chair over towards the filing cabinets and leafing through it. "When was your last bank statement?" He asked.

Harry stared at him blankly, "Uh…I get bank statements?" He asked uncertainly.

Harry tried to think of a reason why he hadn't received a bank statement. Or any mail for that matter. He could only think of one reason and it was making him angry. Dumbledore the interfering old man was too clever for his own damn good. He had clearly redirected his mail, probably back in the days just following the Potter's Deaths.

Apparently he wasn't hiding his displeasure so well, because the goblin was casually moving his hand towards the panic button, so Harry started deep breathing and clenching and unclenching until he was calm again.

"I apologize, I'm just frustrated, Dumbledore has been redirecting my mail, likely it was originally intended for my safety, but he's made some mistakes…" He grumbled rubbing tiredly at the bridge of his nose. "He should have redirected the mail back to me once I started attending Hogwarts."

"Immaterial, it is a capitol offense to interfere with the mail, particularly those regarding a persons finances." Griphook noted severely.

Harry nodded agreement. "Dumbledore's opinion of the laws of the land, is that they're something that happens to other people." He said dryly. "Can I set this up so he can no longer interact with my accounts?" Harry asked.

The Goblin nodded firmly. "Absolutely. Halfaxe!" He shouted over his shoulder and an assistant bustled up. Griphook murmured something into the other Goblin's ear and the assistant hurried off. He pulled out some paperwork from the filing cabinet and handed it across to Harry, detailing where he'd have to sign to have it legal.

When Harry was finished Griphook had the bank statement available. "Now then Harry, which vault would you like to know about?" He asked, looking over his report.

"I have more than one then?" Harry asked dryly.

The Goblin was sympathetic, smiling grimly at him. A look which was terrifying on a Goblin. "Yes, several in fact, you're just not allowed to access them all until you're of age," He explained.

"What resources do I have access to then?" Harry asked.

"As the subject of the trust vault and the sole remaining heir of your house, you have access to the trust vault which you have already been using, and you have access to one valuable non liquid assets vault and one standard currency vault." The Goblin recited. "Total value of the assets in these vaults Two Million, fifty-hundred-three thousand, five-hundred and thirty three Galleons. That is approximately 12,517,665 British pound Stirling." The Goblin said thoughtfully calculating with an abacus.

"So you're saying I'm a multimillionaire even with just the money I have in those three vaults?" Harry asked stunned. "Some people never see a million galleons or pounds, after a life time of work."

The Goblin chuckled. "With a few notable exceptions most of those people don't have Goblins tending their finances for generations." He noted somewhat smugly. "And technically you have access to a pair of properties as well, the cottage at Godric's Hollow, which was admittedly, largely ruined in the assault on your parents, and their apartment in London." He said scribbling down the addresses. He handed it across to Harry as the assistant from earlier returned, and murmured into Griphook's ear. "Ah, it appears the Director would like to meet with you ," Griphook said, looking mildly surprised and getting to his feet. "If you'd follow me?"

Harry was led into a room being guarded by a pair of Goblin soldiers, wearing the strange, and yet beautifully insectile armour their people favoured. Both carried Goblin halberds which they shifted in their grips as he approached.

The directors office was tastefully opulent, and the smallish figure behind the desk conservatively dressed. Something which is always comforting to see in those who handle your money. Harry noted the soldiers standing in the corners of the room, these carried scimitars instead of poleaxes.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, I am Director Ragnok," The being behind the desk said standing, and maneuvering around the desk to greet Harry. Harry extended his hand which the Director hesitated only a moment before shaking.

"You can just call me Harry sir," Harry greeted sincerely.

The Goblin appeared surprised and smiled crookedly, "Ah, then you can call me Ragnok," He said charitably. "Now then I hear you've been having difficulties today, running through the streets like the hounds of hell were after you, your mail with us having been intercepted and redirected. And you were unaware of your vaults…" he trailed off.

Harry was embarrassed his morning run had been noticed. "Uh, yes…As to the running about, healthy body healthy mind right?" He said smiling uncertainly. The goblin just chuckled as he reseated himself. "As for the other stuff, that's because Dumbledore redirected my mail when I was put into hiding following their deaths. He apparently—" Harry cast about for the right term to use. "Forgot, to set it right once I returned to the magical world." He explained.

The Goblin looked at him blandly, then smiled a bit. "Indeed, would you like us to pursue legal action against Albus Dumbledore on your behalf?" He asked curiously.

Harry snorted, and the little voice in his head he thought of as the marauder said _That'd go over well with the Old Man, we should do it just for the entertainment value. _Harry smiled benignly at Ragnok, "Tempting, but no, I don't need that kind of conflict in my life right now,"

The goblin smirked, a fantastic expression for a goblin face to create. "Yes I bet you don't, the Daily Prophet has been less than complimentary the last while," He noted sarcastically, indicating just what he thought of the paper. "Then I'll ask you if you want to see your parent's will today as that is another matter which has been left unresolved." Ragnok queried.

Harry somehow wasn't surprised that his parent's will had been left unhandled. "Yes, I would, if I could." Harry requested.

"I should warn you, that as the sole heir of your family you have the right to view the will without any of the unrelated bequests featured within the will, however you do not have the right to deny them their bequests. Once the will is read it will be carried out to the letter." Ragnok cautioned.

"I'd still like to hear it, I think." Harry decided, he hadn't known about anything left by his parents for his use. The Chance to hear their words to him…would be worth those minor stipulations.

"Very well, allow me to begin the recitation." The Goblin said solemnly. He took out a small blue envelope which had been secured in a small lockbox on his desk. He placed up what looked like a miniaturized table and pressed a rune set into it's surface. A voice began to read in an approximation of James Potters voice.

"Wow, A will…Huh. It's strange to be writing something like this. I mean, something that will only be heard if you die? If you are listening to this version of the will written by me James Potter I guess it means we didn't make it. Lily and me that is…Also it probably means that we were betrayed by our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. If not then, perhaps we simply fell in one of our skirmishes with the Dark Lord? Regardless, I have some things to say to our friends…Assuming any of you lot are still alive.

I of course wish to speak to my son Harry, but I'd better clear up the rest of them first as they'll affect what he gets in the end. I'll start with Albus blah blah blah effin' Dumbledore, Merlin old man your name is a massive pain in the arse to say. To you goes the responsibility to see this will carried out, and a small stipend of 100,000 Galleons for the purpose of funding the Order. I will also leave my cloak for you to hand off to my son when he starts attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore, I know you mean well, but your plans are seriously getting in the way of moving forward. You and your bloody greater good are leaving good people to suffer. A word to the wise, eventually the greater good is no longer the greater good if to many are sacrificed for it. I know you mean well old friend, but that's the truth of it. Now…I have one final instruction. We don't want Harry going to Lily's sister. The woman is too embittered right now, she'd only hurt Harry, which is to say nothing of that husband of hers. No the list of guardians in order of whom he should go to are first Sirius black, second Remus Lupin (sorry Moony), third The Tonks', and fourth Amelia Bones, only then if there is no other choice should he go to Petunia. And god help us all if its that bad." The voice cleared it's throat and started again. "To Sirius Black, hey Padfoot, sorry we didn't make it. I meant to of course but with someone as dangerous as Voldemort as the enemy? It was always a chance. So I'm left with the question: What does one leave the heir of an already rich family? Well everything technically if you end up with Harry, but I figured I'd leave an Indian 500 Motorcycle I'd been restoring and modifying for you. I know you've already got a flying bike, but you'll love this one too I'm sure. Also my little black book of pranks. You'll get a chuckle out of some of them I'm sure. That book is not for you Albus! You should be left wondering about some of them, its funnier that way." Harry leaned forward and rested his hand on his chin while he listened to his Fathers voice, laughing while he talked to his friend.

"Next Remus, if you're getting Harry, I suppose you're in a flat out panic right now, don't worry we have faith in you, and are leaving you with a bequest of 500,000 Galleons and that Cottage in the forest of Dean. Yes. That cottage, now don't protest and just say thank you, you crazy howling at the moon coot. Now then who's next. Well I suppose it's Peter then, if by some chance you are not the reason we're dead as of the reading of this will. Congratulations I had hoped you had it in you. Here's 500,000 Galleons, we know there's no chance in hell you would want to raise a kid so don't worry about it. If you did betray us…Well sod off up the river you little vermin." The voice growled.

"Next the Tonks', Hey Andi, Hey Ted, sorry to put you on the spot like this, but if you're the ones who are left, Harry goes to you. I know you've already got your hands full with Nymphadora, but I'm sure she'll be a fantastic big sister. I'll be leaving you 500,000 Galleons. Who's left? Amelia, Hey Amelia, know you're up to your neck in work which is why you're last, not because we think little of you. If you're getting Harry it's likely because everyone else is gone, in which case take Harry and bolt. Get the hell out of town and hide under the biggest rock you can find. Bloody hell, I hope that's not the future we have to look forward to." He took a deep breath.

"Which leaves Harry, sorry buddy, we really hoped to be there for you. We love you more than anything else in the world. I think you'll like the people we have lined up to take care of you. Unless they're all dead in which case, you too should probably be running… To you goes everything left after the other bequests are laid out. All the money, and all the remaining properties, go to you. Also, somewhat unfortunately you get the dubious honour of being the new head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, which means you are now Lord Harry James Potter…Wow huh. I never was to fond of the title myself but maybe that'll be different for you. Uh, I don't know I feel like I should tell you about the good people and the bad people, but that'd be kinda going overboard for a will. So I'll just point out this envelope encloses a letter just for you. It's not much but all that we can give you that's just from us." The voice paused for a moment.

"Well I guess that's really it then eh? The Goblins have already been paid so don't worry about that Harry, maybe give them a bonus though. Never hurts. Uh that's it I guess. Bye? Is this thing still…."

Harry chuckled at that last bit. So his parent had wanted him to know that they loved him. And they had hoped he wouldn't go to the Dursley's, He'd have to have that talk with Dumbledore. "Can I get a copy made of this will to show to the various people in the bequest?" He asked and the Goblin nodded.

"Already done, here's your copy and the letter enclosed especially for you. Also you're head of house ring. I should warn you that you are now considered of age. That comes with a whole set on legal hurdles to be aware of." Ragnok warned and handed it all over. Harry turned the old ring over and over again for close to a minute before reluctantly putting it on.

Harry opened the smaller envelope and started reading the letter within. "Dear Harry, We just wanted to say yet again how much we love you, and how much we wish we could have been there for you. You're probably hoping this letter is full of secret wisdom and family secrets and such. Well I'm afraid there's not much in the way of that. But there is this, the reason for our death and the reason for our going into hiding. The prophesy by the (sometimes) seer Sybil what's-her-face.

_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …_

A grim message, but we can't imagine anything being gained from hiding it from you. Letting you know gives you time to prepare. You won't be standing alone I'm sure, take care of your friends and allies. We love you. And are already proud of you. Lily and James Potter."

Harry just stop and tried to breath regularly. It was difficult, his parent may have had a vague idea it would be useful for him to know these things, but they had no idea what kind of boon it was. But it was also in addition to that a reminder of the monumental task laying ahead of him.

Harry was shaking a bit, "Er—Uh, would you mind if I…Do you have somewhere private for me to, figure somethings out?" He asked as steadily as he could manage. The Director was paying close attention to the boys reactions, and felt some sympathy for the boy. "Of course, you may use my private library," He said indicating one of the doors off to the main office. Harry walked stiffly to the door after nodding thanks to his the head Goblin, and walking carefully into the centre of the library after closing the door gently behind him.

When a goblin checked to see if he'd gotten himself sorted a half hour later they saw the boy standing stalk still in the middle of the room his head thrown back, such that he would have appeared to be staring at the ceiling, had his eyes not been clamped shut. He had a visible aura like a shimmer of heat emanating from him, until it fizzled out all at once as he noticed their presence. He thanked the bank director for his help on his way out of the office and then stumbled outside into the early morning sun. The Goblin reported the phenomena to the Director, who became a very thoughtful Goblin.

—

He was sitting on the bench outside the inn when he heard a voice that sounded familiar, "Harry?"

He looked up and saw a teen of about his age standing there staring at him in surprise. Her eyes worried and startled. Her dark hair hanging around her shoulders. He didn't immediately recognize her, but eventually his addled brain bludgeoned itself into gear. "Kara?"

She smiled wryly at him, that note of concern still in her eyes. "Yeah, the one and only, what are you doing here Harry? I thought you'd still be at the Dursleys at this point." She asked sounding mildly confused.

He shook his head, "Yeah, not much I could do around there, not that mattered anyways, I needed to do something…" He trailed off, not eager to say anything about his break downs just yet. Three in less than a day, that was less than helpful.

She nodded sympathetically. "Yeah I hear ya', memories were louder than I expected being back in Newark," She said dryly.

"So they really dropped you back there? You got here pretty fast," He noted.

"As fast as was physically possible, I remembered why I hated that place as soon as I woke up," She admitted.

"Is New Jersey really that bad?" Harry asked curious, watching her taking in the sights and consider her new surrounding.

She made a rude noise. "In Newark? They may not eat their dead there, or leave them lying in the streets, but that's not saying a lot. There weren't any collapsed buildings just left to rot really either, everything was just super run down and kinda shabby, filled with people who matched the decor." She said thinking on it. "At least where I lived that was the case." She looked down at the pubs sign and snorted. "You know, I saw that on the way in too, I have no earthly clue how you guys…I guess I should say,"how we" stay a secret, with things like that hanging out there." She said happily.

"People see what they want to see," Harry said shrugging, "They see a pub they assume its a pub, it doesn't hurt they don't want to see magic, nor does it hurt they have concealment charms up all over this place."

They sat in companionable silence for a time, eventually Kara spoke up, again her eyes taking in his somewhat ragged and exhausted exterior. "So how are you taking being back Harry, really, I know it can't be as easy as you'd want me to think." She pointed out.

He laughed bitterly. "I really look that bad?" Then sighed, and nodded shortly. "Not good, but it could always be worse, I'd really rather not think to hard about it okay?" He requested.

"All right, then what do you want to do? What are you doing here?" She asked a little more business-like.

"Anything else, literally anything that doesn't require me to remember." He said seriously his eyes darting about, avoiding her face.

She nodded understanding a little better, "How about we go shopping then? I got some basic supplies back in Newark but I need some others," She explained matter-of-fact. "How about you?"

He nodded, "I've got a shopping list, wands, holsters, clothing food, books," He agreed, glad she had managed to get him back on task now that his thoughts had mostly settled with only the occasional whispers of _Grim Reaper_ or _The Mission. _"Then that's what we'll do, we can hit the wand shop first its right there." She said pointing down the alley. Harry got up and brushed idly at non-existent lint or dust. And gestured for her to lead the way. He noticed she only had one bag.

"You want me to take your bag?" He asked extending a hand.

She smiled and handed it to him, possible suspecting feeling useful would help a bit. "Sure, thanks, you're a proper English gentleman." She said gratefully, shrugging off the small duffle and handing it to Harry, who lifted it onto his own shoulder and pushed it behind his back.

They walked in silence after that, until they reached the wand shop. The old gentleman looked up as they entered his shop. He was fiddling with a dowel of unidentified wood, but he lit up and smiled when he saw who it was. "Ah, Master Potter, how may I help you today?" He asked happily. "Your wand still serving you well?" He asked as he always did.

"It's as perfect as ever. I was wondering though, I've found in some of my…miss adventures that I sometimes get disarmed. I was hoping to get backups for me and my companion here." Harry said leaning a little on the edge of the counter. "I'll be paying for both." He said ahead of time. Kara shot him a look which promised him a chastising remark later.

"Not a problem at all, you're definitely right about being in need of a good back up then." Garrick Ollivander agreed. "I already know what kinds of wands are predisposed towards you. But I would like a little history about your companion so I can find her something." He said dropping rapidly into his professional self.

"My name is Kara Smith, I'm from one of the independent covens in New Jersey, I have a good wand, but not a lot of solid education in magic," Kara noted.

"Really, and American are ye'? May I see you use your current wand?" He requested. Kara nodded agreeably drawing a long black wooded wand with a steel handle and blue leather grip. She swished it experimentally and a glow suffused the air around her. She made a simple slashing motion. "Protego," She murmured and a shield briefly flashed into existence between her and them, before flashing out again.

Ollivander smiled, "Quite wonderful, may I see the wand…hmmm finely crafted, very fine indeed, I did not know such a maker existed in America, black cypress, so solid not springy, metal handle with silver intaglio and filigree, what kind of core is it?" He asked admiring the work of another craftsman before handing it back. "And clearly well tuned to you. I could only feel the barest hint of magic from it, and I had to probe hard to find even that. But clearly it works."

"The core is Thestral hair." She said, obviously pleased by the master wand makers approval. Harry considered her thoughtfully, he wondered who had given her a wand in the first place, the Angels? If so that made it likely that the wand was more special than she let on. He'd have to ask about it later.

"Thestral huh? Reliable that, good for fighting wands, hmmm let me see what I can find for you two." He said and hurried off excitedly into the stacks.

Harry leaned towards her slightly and murmured "Thestral? You get that from Ezekiel?" He asked curious. She chuckled in response.

"Angel Hair actually, my own, that's why it only works for me, and yes it is from Ezekiel actually." She agreed, smiling crookedly while murmuring under her breath.

Ollivander came back. Harry's backup proved easy to find, a simple very straight, plain steel handled black thorn wand with a Dragon Heartstring core which responded nicely to him.

Kara's was harder. Three wand attempts later and Ollivander was cursing Veela hair for being so temperamental, when one of his experiments blew up a vase. He hurried back into the stacks, and Kara leaned back in.

"Black cypress too, from the true cross," She said, and chuckled when he gave a start. "No more sacred than any other piece of wood technically, but it's a touchstone for me to hold on to you know?" She asked.

He nodded understanding. He wished he had something similar, he could use a touch of the hereafter, to remind him what was out there.

Ollivander returned a little hesitantly, a minute later, with a fine crafted ebony case. "I made this wand custom for a patron but it didn't end up taking to him, used some materials I don't usually use. It's iron wood, with a steel and black leather grip, the core is a Phoenix feather. Do you wish to give it a whirl?" He asked handing it over. Kara got a similar if slightly lesser reaction to that her Angelic wand provided, and Ollivander sighed in relief. "Excellent, I think we've finally got a winner. Do you want anything else today?" He asked. They purchased a pair of standard holsters for them and wandered out of the shop, after paying for the lot of it.

Harry had to be careful for the next side trip they made, it took them down Knockturn, to find some more muggle style clothing and a pair of wrist holsters. "You know you didn't have to pay for me," She said after he repeated the act at the stores down Knockturn. "I've got money of my own,"

"Maybe so, but I'm betting it's not much, an emergency fund of some sort, also I just found out I have more than enough, so I don't mind throwing a little around to help a friend," He noted simply and shrugged. She sighed but let it drop for the moment, they made their way about Diagon for about another half hour before they headed up to Harry's room. "You can stay with me, no point in paying for two rooms, I'll sleep on the couch." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

But once inside and settled, Kara noticed Harry was starting to get that wary and caged look in his eyes again. "Harry, you're going odd on me, what can I do to help?" She asked urgently, crouching in front of where he was sitting on the couch.

He considered for a moment. "Just talk, about anything, doesn't matter what." He suggested. "Any chance I can convince you to share a little?" He asked cautiously. "I won't push if you tell me to back off, it's just we're working together are we not?" He pointed out.

She sighed and shuddered a little. "Yeah, sure, just don't tell anyone else about the stuff I tell you, unless I say so okay?" She decided wringing her hands a little nervously. He nodded immediately making her feel better. "Okay, how about a little history, how I was before I died? I was in a really bad way back then. That was twelve years ago Afterlife time, but only about a year ago normal time, at least back where I was. I was basically whoring, okay, and I mean that more literally than I wish I was, sex for money, or booze or drugs, and I ended up with a bad boyfriend. I didn't want to believe he was a bad guy, he could be charming at times." She confessed. "But he was rotten, he assaulted me, yes _that_ way, got me boozed and stoned and then left me in the woods when it was over. I stumbled around for hours trying to find my way home. I stumbled out onto the street while like that. I got hit by some poor sucker driving his kids to school in the morning. None of them were hurt but he had my death on his conscience even if it wasn't his fault, not in any way I ever heard about." She continued.

"He had to get counselling for months before he started to get over hitting the poor little lost girl as he thought of me. I convinced Ezekiel to send a blessing or two to the guy for being so sympathetic to me. None of my family were, they said at the funeral that they'd always known I'd come to a bad end. And that they were sure I was burning in hell." She continued sourly. "Should have just stayed away, but you're curious you know? The next day I got to go before the big G himself," She smiled and offered a shrug "I was terrified, who wouldn't be right? But he said he was glad to see me, but that he was sorry about the circumstances, he gave me a hug, I couldn't believe it. God himself was hugging me. The filthy little gutter girl from Newark." She said smiling fondly. "It's not known by all the religions out there, but God is our literal parent. He's the father of our souls." She explained soberly. "I met Heavenly mother once too. She's just as wonderful as him, exactly as a parent should be. "Sorry you sinned, but we still love you, and want you to do better." She shook her head disbelievingly, Harry listened to the story in awe. The little voices in his head blissfully silent. "They talk about sitting before the judgment seat like it's a court room. For me, it was a swinging chair out under a tree, outside a house on the beach. He sat next to me, and we just…talked. Mother came out occasionally with food and drinks. I didn't realize it at the time but we sat there for three days without a break, just talking over everything. God's house is different even from the rest of the afterlife, He told me to come visit anytime I needed to. I went there every evening, Proof that time isn't normal there? He has time for everyone." She chuckled as she remembered. "It was a serious beat down in some ways of course, you can't hide from what you've done, you can't lie, even to yourself, but he's not angry, he's not even particularly disappointed, he's sad that you failed here and there, but he's happier that you're there with him." She said a little tear escaping the corner of her eye. "He was so happy to see me whenever I dropped by, like the sun rose and set on me. I met Jesus himself once too, big bro, he's just as good as G-man, if a little more prone to bouts of humour. And of course the dog, never found out his name, I should have, who knew huh? God's a dog person," She pointed out laughing.

"It made what I went through…worth it some how, its weird to say, considering how horrible it was what I went through. But it was unlike anything else, ever, for me. I know it may not sound like your vision of heaven but for me it was perfect." She explained.

"It sounds pretty good actually, never thought about some of those things. God's a dog person…Huh," Harry noted thinking that over. "And he's our father?" he had never considered exactly where souls came from.

"Yeah, It's weird because, as much as I wouldn't give up my visits there for anything, you still want to come back here, even though it's not perfect, strange right? One day any soul who's not in outer darkness after Judgment Day can have a place like that, and not be stuck in limbo forever. But I still wanted to come back here. Where there's sin, and muck and grime, and imperfection. Does that make any sense to you?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "All I really know is this place, as horrible as it can be sometimes, I still love it. I still love the people, maybe that's it? I still love the places, heck I still love the grime too. I think you're right to still want to be here." He said.

"Figured you'd understand" She said smiling and giving him a one armed hug of encouragement.

"You know dying isn't quite so scary when you tell me about that. I mean the process sucks, but the destination isn't so bad. I guess the worst part of my last death was that I couldn't save Hermione," He said thinking on it. The voices in his head chittered a little, but quieted soon after.

"You're pretty close with her aren't you?" Kara asked, looking him over.

Harry smiled fondly. "Yeah, she's my best friend, bar none," He said. "Ron was my "best mate" you know the guy you do guy stuff with whatever the hell that is." He said frowning a little, "But she was my best friend, the one who'd always be there for me no matter what, who always tried to have an answer for me and who always had time for me, even when I was at my worst, like I was when I went through fifth year the first time. Smart, and even though she doesn't mean to be, funny too. I remember, now looking back that is, how angry I was whenever Ron would run her down, or treat her badly, but at the time I couldn't focus on it, it kept being pushed aside, I assume that was the potions?" He noted and she nodded in agreement.

"Pretty?" Kara asked casually.

Harry thought about it. "I remember thinking she looked like you imagine a goddess _should_ look like, when I saw her in that dress for the Yule ball in fourth year." He said. "You know one of the classier Greek or Roman ones like Athena, except without the battle armour." He said chuckling, he couldn't imagine Hermione in armour. "Normally, I'd be willing to describe her as pretty," he agreed shrugging. "She just usually didn't have time to put any effort into being more than that, Hermione. Not that she really needed it by my estimation. She doesn't really think of herself as good looking, maybe that's why she settled for Ron, with the potions dragging her down…" He speculated sadly.

"You know, your file has a whole section devoted just to her?" Kara noted smiling. "You're right she is pretty, even without makeup, she's a spitfire from the parts I read, won't let you get away with anything?" She asked.

Harry snorted. "No, and she's right to step in usually." He noted. "Me and Ron did some seriously stupid things over the years…" He said smiling then trailing off and paling a bit, a cold sweat starting on his back. "I remember how I felt when I heard her screaming cut out all of the sudden." He murmured. "Somehow I just knew, down deep to my bones that she was suddenly gone. I heard the murmuring, and somehow felt that they were surprised when she died. I remember just having to get to her to try and bring her back." He recalled rocking a little in his seat.

"I remember when I first saw her lying there, her eyes open but empty, that spark of intelligence and life gone." He said his voice weakening and becoming uneven. "I saw the masked Death Eater I never identified, with his hand at her throat checking for a pulse, and Bellatrix angry that she'd killed her prisoner. And I snapped I just wanted to hurt them so badly for doing that to her. I've never fought like that before, not even against Voldemort himself. I was unstoppable, Nothing she did could touch me, not while I was trying to avenge Hermione. I hit her in the chest with a curse that shattered her ribcage, Bellatrix that is, and then I finished her with another to the head. Then I turned back to try and save Hermione. But it was too late, she was already dead and gone." He said his voice failing for a moment. "And bloody Ron just wanted to run. To leave her like she was nothing. I told him I was staying that if he wanted to stand and fight I wouldn't turn away his help but that I wasn't going anywhere. The coward ran, Dobby wanted to stay but I ordered him away. It wasn't right for the little guy to die too. I waited with her in my arms until they started apparating in. I don't know where from. And I looked at her to fuel my rage again, and I went for them again. I wasn't as invincible as I was the time against Bellatrix but I was too much for them. I remember killing them all and coming away with only a couple cuts and bruises. Voldemort was a different matter. I don't know what he's done but he's so many orders of magnitude beyond even Bellatrix…" he murmured.

Here Kara interrupted. "Black magics and pacts with the devil. I don't know the details, so don't ask, but as we've been giving you nudges, the devils been strengthening him." She explained.

He nodded thoughtfully, sweating, then continued. "Felt my own heart falter as that creature tortured me for the last time. He seemed to know he had won, he was practically giddy, just about singing as he basked in his victory. And I just looked to Hermione that whole time, praying she'd get up and escape even if I didn't. But she didn't and one last time I was filled with the need to avenge her. I was weak and lying across Bellatrix, her wand within reach, I grabbed it and threw every last ounce of magic, and hate, and hurt for my friend I had at Voldemort and I said a curse I didn't even know I knew. Pulvisad Pulverum." He said thoughtfully.

"I know what it means, I know enough Latin from spell work to translate it roughly, Dust to Dust. I just wanted him reduced to nothing, to be nothing. And I instinctively knew how to do it. And…" He choked. "I couldn't have cared less that I'd managed to kill him, even if I took him by surprise, I could only think about her in that final minute or so, I go to her lying her head on my lap as I died lying there against the wall." He mumbled. "And I just wanted her back. I would have traded anything to not lose her too."

Kara shook him a little grabbing his hand. "But you're here, now, you can stop that from happening, this Node isn't lost yet, you win this and she's safe too. You don't have to worry anymore after that." Kara assured.

"I will always worry about her. How can I not, with gits like Ron around to try and bring her down? But you're right, I'm here to change things, and I will, change them, one thing at a time, and she will make it if I have to die killing Voldemort as the Prophesy suggested, I mean, I've got a bloody fragment of him in my head, but if I go he's going with me." He said determined.

Kara wasn't sure that was a good attitude. "We'll find a way to get that thing gone without you dying too. There are ways, I know that much," She promised.

He wiped idly at the tears coming from his eyes. "Then lets get to work and make that a reality shall we?" He suggested. He noticed Kara didn't like the idea of losing him again, couldn't blame her, after all how much work had she done to keep him going? _Regardless, if I have to die to save Hermione, I'll do it._

—

Hermione was sitting on the lowest steps of the stairs between the first and second floor of Number 12 Grimmauld place. "And you said it was that locket we've seen around the place?" She asked Ginny looking concerned at the palm of the other girls hand.

"Yeah the damn thing burned me when I picked it up not paying attention," Ginny noted sourly. "Mum, cleaned it and healed it until Madeye did a curse scan on it, nothing just the burn," She said.

"Well that's lucky, honestly Ginny, you need to be more careful, this place is a death trap," Hermione noted darkly. Ginny was about to say something but was interrupted by the murmur of approaching voices.

"I'm telling you Albus, it's not right leaving the boy there, he clearly hates it and is going a bit stir crazy. I know what that feels like, it's not a feeling I much care for." Sirius growled irritably. "And now that someone's setting Dementors on him? Dung would never have been a match for them even had he been there,"

Dumbledore's voice came back from just around the corner from the two girls. "It just so happens I agree with you Sirius, but it will take time before arrangements to move him safely can be made," The Headmaster argued, Hermione thought reasonably.

"Dumbledore, I could be there and back with him and his things in five minutes flat," Sirius argued.

"And you could be recognized and bring down even more Dementors down on the boy," Dumbledore returned tiredly.

Sirius took a breath to continue arguing, but just then a clatter arose at the front door, drawing everyone in the vicinities attention to it. Finally, the last lock popped and Tonks barrelled in barely pausing to close the door behind her.

"Dumbledore?" She called, she nearly tripped on the rug as she made her way forward. "Lor' luv a duck!" She growled looking anxious.

Hermione, didn't think she'd ever seen Tonks looking this serious before, the normally boisterous, clumsy and affable woman now looked utterly focused.

"Dumbledore," She said marching past the two girls to the old man. "Harry's gone," She said urgently.

"What?" Barked Sirius, "What do you mean gone?"

"Where's Harry?" Yelped Hermione, then clapped a hand over her mouth, she'd just given away that she'd been listening in.

She got a rueful glance from the adults, but they just refocused almost immediately after. "I 'adn't seen Harry all shift, you know 'ow regular da lad is doin' 'is routine fer those bastard relatives ov 'is. So I got concerned, I checked around seein' if I could catch a sign ov 'im, no go so I wen' in lookin' fer 'im,." She scowled at Dumbledore's disapproving look. "He's gone Dumbledore, packed just about everythin' in 'is room and took it all wiv 'im, 'e's in da wind." She reported urgently, willing him to understand. "I 'ave no bloody idea where 'e is."

And for the first time Hermione recalled she saw the Headmaster pale, he whirled about to Sirius, "Send messages to every full member of the Order, tell them to muster here at once," He said firmly. "We need to find Harry, before his enemies do,"


	3. Chapter 2: Wanderings

**Author's Notes: First of thank you to the Beta's and Idea Bouncers. Biggar Bookworm, Philosophize, Dr. Stranger, Foxy Engineer, Frank D7777, Real Swede, Rothak, Suzululu4moe, Neveralostfan, TideKeeper, desireejones99, Vegasman59, and Kitty279. Second, I'm still having trouble finding that fic I asked about, sigh... Also to the Guests please stop bombarding me with anonymous hate, some of you guys are nice but the loud portion of you are turning me to mush with your flaming. Right, what else...Uh. Cyber Hamster (that's the critter currently powering my heart) needs more fuel, so please keep the encouragement coming. Final note, I know I've mentioned it before but I put up a couple challenges on my profile, take a look, and if you decide to do one please tell me so I can read what you come up with. **

**Chapter 2: Wanderings**

Harry woke up on the couch the next morning, relatively well rested for the first time since his being reborn. He'd spent some of the previous afternoon and evening teaching Kara some basics of magic, mostly swish and flick, type stuff. He ended up spending his hours just before sleep studying up on Occlumency. Kara had passed out from jet lag a couple hours before. He'd used the time to build a "platform" in his mind, he wasn't entirely sure of the significance of that yet.

He had managed to avoid nightmares this time, maybe it was just a matter of how tired you were? Or perhaps of how busy you kept your mind? Or maybe it was just luck, and he was in for another bout of nightmares tonight? _Don't over analyze it. _He chastised himself. _Just be grateful you got some respite._

He got himself up and showered, and did some exercises to help keep the voices at bay. Push ups, and sit ups, followed by a morning run, which had people staring at him like he was a freak of nature. Apparently the wizarding world really wasn't big on callisthenics. He returned to the room a few minutes later after finishing his laps.

Kara was finally up and getting ready for her shower, unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, depending on how one viewed such things, she was wandering around in her sleep wear, which apparently consisted of her shirt over underwear. He studiously ignored it, despite her very shapely body. One of the few things he could say about living with the Dursleys is that one learned how to be a perfect gentleman fast, and how to ignore just about anything.

"Huh, there you are." She said sounding relieved. "Thought you'd run off on me there for a minute, until I saw your trunk was still here."

He chuckled, and smiled in an approximation of reassurance. "I have no intention of abandoning you Kara, i'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"Thanks, this is just… Hard you know? Being back, having a mission?" She pointed out as she headed to the showers with a bundle of clothing. She came out again only a few minutes later fully dressed and scrubbing idly at her hair. "So what's on plate for today?" She asked, raking her hands through some knots.

Harry considered and pulled out the addresses for the properties Griphook had given him, "I was hoping to check out the address here in London, it was one of the places where my parents lived." He explained.

She nodded looking at it. "Okay, what's the second address then?"

He sighed, "That's Godric's Hollow, where they died." He said simply sticking his hands in his pockets.

She blanched. "Sorry, I didn't…" She started.

He waved it of good natured. "Not, a problem, you didn't know," he reassured her. "It's not like I'd told you before hand…point is, I'd like to check that London Address after lunch." He said plunking on the couch and opening his occlumency text again.

They ended up studying together to one degree or another for the entire morning. Harry taught her how to do a couple basic charms, and gestures to perform with a wand. Kara seemed to respond well to his teaching style. Harry was able to reassure himself that he still know what he was doing in that regard. At least he could still raise Dumbledore's Army as ordered.

They took a break for lunch and that's when their day started to get interesting.

—

Harry was just finishing paying for their lunch at the small restaurant down the block, when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. The dark skinned Auror was easily recognizable, Kingsley Shackledbolt. One of the best Auror's in the ministry, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a good man, but not someone Harry wanted to meet just yet. He needed some more time free of the Order to study and get Kara up to snuff for Hogwarts. Get grabbed Kara and pulled her over into the shadows of one of the side streets. He peered out at Kingsley, the mans back was turned. The man was clearly searching for something, and while it was possible that he was here on Auror business, Harry wasn't prepared to bet on it. It was only a matter of time before they figured out he wasn't at Privet Drive. Kara was looking at him confused. "You see the black wizard with the purple robes, searching the crowd?" He asked.

She peered out and before leaning back into the shadows. "Yeah?"

"That's Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the members of the Order of Phoenix, an Auror, I'd bet anything that he's here lookin' for me." He murmured, lest his voice carry.

"Ah," She said nodding understanding. "So whats the plan?" She asked.

"Depends, you want to come with me to my parents apartment, it'll allow me lay low while he's searching?" He suggested.

She considered then nodded sharply. "I'm with you, besides I wouldn't mind seeing more of this city besides the Alley," She argued. He smiled thinly in understanding, it sucked being bound any one place too long.

"Then stick with me, don't look back, and walk quickly, but don't run." He instructed, pausing just long enough to look into her eyes to see the understanding, and led her out into the crowd as soon as Kingsley's back was turned. He hurried them towards the Leaky Cauldron, pushing inside a fast as was polite, and leading her through and out onto the street.

He led her to the nearest tube station and down, only pausing to buy tickets and to push through the barrier. They jumped the first train headed in the right direction.

—

Tonks, was halfway across London when the Lynx patronus streaked up to her. She stood up from where she'd been trying to get a reading. "Yes?" She said the spectral animal.

"Tonks, I got a read on Potter with the trackers, but I lost him again in Diagon, boys smart, he must have suspected I was searching for him or something? He's rabbited, I'll try and get a fix on him again, but at least we know he's in London now, keep your eyes open and adjust your search pattern towards the old London." He instructed, and the Lynx faded out.

She relayed the message deploying her jack rabbit patronus to Moody who was further out. "Madeye? Tonks 'ere, Harry's in London, but Kingsley lost 'is fix on 'im. I'm movin' closer in, yew might wan' ter do da same," She noted tiredly, and sent the critter running.

She apparated to a rooftop she could see in the distance, and started trying to get another reading from the tracker Dumbledore had provided. A device keyed to Harry's blood, unfortunately it wasn't much better than a general sort of compass pointed "sorta" towards Harry. She fiddled with it, and got it scanning, it took close to a solid minute before she got a negative. She growled in frustration. Moving further into the city, it was going to be more difficult to remain unseen. She cast a disillusionment charm, it would at least keep her largely unseen whenever she apparated. She could see the river Thames to the north of her, she'd jump to one of the buildings there and work her way along seaward from there. She disapparated.

—

According to the records the Goblins had provided him with, this building, a contemporary apartment complex, was the location where his parents had lived prior to going into hiding. He and Kara sat in a park across from it looking it over speculatively. "I don't know, I think it looks nice," Kara decided. "Nice big windows, nice siding and the lawn even looks like it's been kept up."

"I'm not some much worried about how the place looks, right now. I'm more nervous about seeing what my parents home was like. I also don't know what kind of security they put on the place." He pointed out chuckling.

"Good Point…" Kara conceded.

"But you're also not wrong that one way or another I should take a closer look. Let's see if we can get in without setting off a thousand alarms. Thank goodness for the key." He said. It had been a while since he was unable to use his wand whenever he wanted. He and Kara walked across the street, and up the steps onto the entrance balcony. He pulled the key and placed it in the lock but paused to look carefully for any glow from a spell, or something more mundane. Eventually he took the chance and turned the key and pushed the door open. He glanced about for any sign of an electronic security system. Nothing, and walked into the shadowy apartment, surprisingly there was only a thin coat of dust on things. He could see bits of remaining furniture covering is sheets. It was pretty clear the majority of the houses belongings had been stripped by his parents when they'd left into hiding. There were however a number of pictures, mostly photographs of one sort or another hanging on the wall. Some of just the two of them, but a handful of images including Sirius, Lupin, and a couple with a young pink haired girl. None of Pettigrew he noted gratefully.

He paced slowly around the apartment, kicking up very small motes of dust in his wake. He was about to pass out of the living room and through a door to one side when he heard a telltale crack and whirled his wand already drawn and rising. He saw Kara diving for cover behind a couch, she clearly hadn't honed the same instincts as him, but then why would she have? A small figure in a ragged but carefully cleaned dress stood a top the dinning room table, an elf with swirling vortices of power pooling around its hands. A determined expression on its face.

But it paused as it's eyes fixed on his face, and the fire sputtered for a couple moments. Eye's widening with shock. "Master Harry?" it, she, he realized, asked in a warbling voice.

Harry eyed it and noticed a small crest with the Potter emblem embroidered on the dress and lowered his wand a touch. "Yeah, that's me I think, does that make you one of the family elves then?" He asked cautiously.

She beamed at him, and the fire around her hands extinguished entirely. "It is you Master Harry!" She said happily, and nodded causing her ears to flap. "I am called Tinker, I was your mother's personal assistant near the end." She said, smiling broadly. "It is good to see you again!" She noted jumping off the table and trotting up to him. She stared up at him. "Ha! You've sure grown, but that's no surprise, you were just a baby when I last saw you." She said giving a satisfied smile.

Kara picked herself off dusting at her pants and shirt grumbling. The elf turned and nodded apologetically, before doing a double take while turning back to Harry. The elf was tugging urgently on his pant leg and goggling at her. "Master Harry, why is there an Angel of Death here?" Tinker asked urgently. He peered at the elf shocked.

"You can tell she was a Grim Reaper once?" He asked urgently dropping to a knee in front of the little elf.

She gave him a funny look. "Was, you mean she isn't one now?" She looked more closely at Kara who was looking thunderstruck. Then started hopping and pointing excitedly, "She's mortal, buts how does she haves wingses if she's mortal," Her surprisingly immaculate english suffering a little in her excitement.

"You can see wings on her Tinker?" Harry asked intrigued.

She nodded again. "Yes angels wings only show when they want them to, I can see the skull mask and the black fire but they're fainter right now." She elaborated. "Elves see things differently than humans Harry" She pointed out.

Harry pondered this revelation. It'd mean he'd have to be careful around elves especially Kreacher. He knelt beside Tinker who smiled at the courtesy. "Tinker, me and Kara are on a mission together, I made a pact to get her made mortal again. But it'd be better if it weren't known by folks that she was…different than what she appears to be," He explained.

Tinker nodded in awed understanding. "You must be a very powerful wizard to be making bargains with God's servants. And to be assigned to a mission in ones company…" she was smiling admiringly at him. "I will tell any elves I meet to keep her nature from other humans, it is after all a divine mission, it's better not to get in the way of such things."

Harry was impressed, this elf appeared completely lucid and entirely coherent unlike a number of other elves he'd met over the years. "Thank you Tinker, that will be a big help. Can you tell me something, are there many elves in my families service, I only got the will yesterday which is how I found out about this place." He explained.

"You only just found out about us?" She said surprised, then shook her head sadly. "Not many now, without the hope that you would return many succumbed to the madness, others passed of old age. Only Tinker, Tot and Tiger are left. Be glad you got me, Tiger tends to fireball first and ask questions later. I've had to clean up more ash piles…" She grumbled fondly. Then perked up. "Does Master Harry have new orders for us?" She asked eagerly.

Harry considered that. "Tinker, when you say some succumbed to the madness, what does that mean?" He asked, perhaps insanity was a common ailment among elves?

She looked sad. "House Elves have been servants of humans for a very long time Master Harry. It is now such, that elves without orders or a clear set of directives start to go mad after a time. We can no longer survive without masters, not long term. I'm the youngest in your families service, and I barely remember having orders, but I'm already starting to feel a little silly sometimes when I first get up in the mornings." She confided. _Ah crap. I think Hermione needs to hear this when I see her next. S.P.E.W needs some reconsidering. _She continued oblivious to her thoughts. "Tot gets headaches, and Tiger is sane except when he has to go on security detail like i'm on today. He paints himself green and brown, and carries a knife when he's of patrol." She admitted. That sounded less promising.

"You don't need to call me Master, please call me Harry." He requested gently and she beamed at him. He took that as a good sign. "Tinker, i'm here looking to find out more about my parents. I imagine they took most of what they considered important to Godric's Hollow, but I was wondering if there was anything that they would have wanted me to find or protect here?" He requested.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes M— Harry, just a couple things really, follow me." She said and trotted through the doorway beside him. He followed her down a hall and into a bedroom. She ran across the floor and hopped up on one of the dressers. She sat on the edge and patted her feet against the top drawer before standing up again. "A photograph which was important to Lily, and a number of valuable trinkets." She reported.

Harry pulled open the drawer curious. The trinkets and baubles were everywhere, mostly pendants, charms, beads and necklaces, but on a pillow separate and above it all was a small framed picture. A pair of teenagers sat on the grass beside a pond. The first was a red haired girl, remarkably similar to Ginny. And next to her was a thin, young, but very recognizable Severus Snape. The teens were laughing together about something. He turned over the picture and a found a small card secured into the back of the frame. "Lily Potter and Severus the bravest man she ever knew." It said in a beautiful cursive. He flipped it over to continue staring at it. But was interrupted by a flash, and he turned around quickly.

Kara was standing behind him, and had thrown her arms up in triumph. A pair of gorgeous white wings had sprouted from her back. She was doing a little victory dance. "It's not as easy as it would have been but they didn't take my wings. I can still fly!" She said bouncing happily.

Harry and Tinker exchanged an amused look. "I'm happy, but just remember not to whip them out unless you don't mind giving old timers a heart attack." He said teasing her dryly.

"Well duh, but I could have managed that just by flashing one of the older suckers before." She snickered. "Still it's nice to know I have them if I need them." She said smiling. She noticed the photograph in his hands and peered closer at it "resheathing" her wings. Then tapped it with her finger. "Oh yeah, he had a thing for your mom if I remember right, it kinda explains some of the drama between him and your father huh" She said nodding sagely.

Harry nodded a little thrown by the revelation, and turned to Tinker. "Tinker could you please have this wrapped for me?" He requested. The little elf nodded, and apparated out with a small thunderclap. Harry spent the time waiting for her to return idly picking through the baubles. He found a simple silver one which he offered to Kara. "It's not doing anybody any good here. And I thought you might like a little jewelry for yourself. It's pretty simple but I think it'll look nice on you," He offered when she protested. She took the jewelry reluctantly and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Harry, nobody's given me jewelry before." She said smiling into his eyes.

A couple minutes later Tinker showed up with the wrapped nicely picture. "Anything else I can do for you Harry?" She asked cheerfully bouncing a little on her feet. Happy to have work again.

Harry considered. "I don't live anywhere in particular right now Tinker, but I do attend Hogwarts. It's the closest thing to a home of my own, that I have right now. Would you and the others be willing to work there and help keep it for me?" He asked.

She smiled broadly. "Gladly Harry," She agreed.

A thought popped into his head. Where it had come from precisely he couldn't honestly say, "Uh, Tinker, I know I can't give you clothes because that'd be firing you. But would you and the other elves plan out a set of new uniforms, pick something that'll working for doing your jobs in but make sure it's something you guys like. I'll provide materials for them if you require its just I only ever see elves in old dresses and pillowcases and stuff you guys deserve nice stuff too." He explained.

She smiled slyly. "You're smarter than most Wizards Harry, most never figure out how to get us dressed without firing us. Not that i've heard anyway. Something tells me working for you will be interesting." She said knowingly.

"Excellent. Now is there anything I can do for you guys today?" He asked relieved that had worked out.

She seemed surprised by the offer. "No Harry, having new work will do wonders for us. Remember to just holler if you need one of us, we'll hear you if you intend to call one of us." She reminded him.

"You got it, now, i'm gonna take a last look around and then leave, you can stay if you want or whatever." He said unsure. He didn't like the idea of dismissing the helpful little elf.

She smiled. She seemed to do that a lot around him. "I think i'll head out then. See you soon Harry." She said and blinked out.

"They're lots of fun aren't they?" Kara noted chuckling.

"Yeah they can be, Dobby is loads better since he got hired by Hogwarts, Kreacher, well Kreacher is probably still his crotchety old self at this point." He said pacing through the rest of the apartment. He nodded in satisfaction as he finished searching the guest bedroom. "I think that i'm good now, lets get out of here." He said tucking the wrapped photograph into his pack and re-zipping it.

—

Tonks apparated onto the top of a tiered white building on the edge of the Thames a few miles away from the Tower of London, and pulled out the tracker again and started fiddling with it. She paused when one of the roofs security cameras swivelled a bit whirring noisily.

It kept turning and she was confident the disillusionment charm was still working. She returned to what she was doing. A minute later the tracer lit up, faint green this time with a spindle pointing away along the Thames. She blinked surprise seeing the green and fumbled with her wand, dropping the tracker. She lit off a patronus "Hey Moods, caught a trace, i'm a few miles west ov da Taaahr, got a weak trace pointin' roughly in its direcshun. I'm movin' ter in'ercept, might wanna join me. Nuff said, yeah?" She finished, and sent it on its way. She paused when she looked up, quite without her noticing, every camera on the roof had turned to look at her. "Lawd above! Tha's not good." She yelped and picked up the tracer before she blinked out of existence.

—

They had barely stepped out on the pavement of the side walk when Harry's instincts started prickling and he stopped in his tracks. "Kara you feel that?" He asked, looking about, his eyes scanning the world around them.

She halted and tilted her head while she checked. Before nodding hesitantly "Yeah, something's off, what is it?" She asked perplexed.

It took a while before he was able to pin down what exactly it was that was wrong but when he felt a cold prickle down his back he knew. "Damn, they sent a second wave," He murmured and turned to Kara. "Dementors, we need to get out of sight of the general public…" He pointed to an alley about a hundred meters away. "There, come on." He said and started a jog towards it.

"Yeah, because going down the alleyway where no one can hear you scream when the monsters come for you is a great idea." She said sarcastically, a bit of her accent coming out as she got nervous, but followed anyway.

They made it into a position where they could watch all three entrances to the narrow passage, Harry began casting notice me not spells and muggle repulsers, it was to late to be caring about the underage magic restrictions. The spells would only keep muggles away in all likelihood, Dementors were a different matter all together._ How many will they send this time? At least I have back up. Which reminds me…_

"Kara the spell for repelling Dementors? You point with your wand, draw a circle with the tip and shout Expecto Patronum while thinking of the happiest thing you can think of, you understand, think of your time on the swing with…Dad, and maybe how you felt when you found out you got to come here. I'd be surprised if those wouldn't be enough to fuel the spell." He instructed, he repeated it once he finished just to make sure she understood as the temperature in the alley seemed to plummet and the sky seemed to darken.

Harry dropped to his knee and started sifting for happy thoughts, he thought of times when he was flying, times when he and his friends were together…Honestly he was pretty short on happy right now.

And then he saw them coasting around the corner at the far end of the alley, three of them. "Kara any on your end?" He asked.

She answered a little unsteadily. "Six, three at each entrance," She reported.

"All right switch places, remember what I told you, happy thoughts." He said as he spun and took her position as she turned and took his.

The monstrous guards of Azkaban drifted closer. "Let them within a hundred feet then get casting." He ordered. He waited until they were in range for him then started counting. "Three," He aimed and started ordering his thoughts. "Two" He brought up the images he wanted and let them fill him. Battling against those their presence brought to the fore. "One" He finished and bellowed the incantation, and heard Kara do the same. "Expecto Patronum!" as always the silver stag rocketed out of the end of his wand, and bore down on the Dementors scattering them like leaves before the wind. He waited a moment while they retreated and turned. And was happy to find Kara had successfully cast as well. The Patronus was different from any other he'd seen, a silvery figure with six wings and a sword stood between Kara and the beasts which were rapidly fleeing. She turned smiling, her eyes widened and then she shrieked a warning. Harry had time to whirl but was bourn to the ground by a Dementor which had snuck over top of the building, the things hideous head now inches from his own. Harry's mind was a wash of bad memories and he lashed out without thinking. He grabbed the things clammy grey "face" his hand over the pitted hole which served as it'd mouth. "Expecto Patronum" He hissed as the thing "bit" his palm.

There was a flash of silver from his hand and the creature reared back as the glow went down it's throat. If it was possible for a Dementor to stagger, this one did it. It flailed madly about the alley, and actually crashed into a dumpster denting it, as the glow seemed to burn it from the inside out. It threw back it's head, and a barrage of little golden starlike lights burst forth like water from a broken dam and shot into the sky. Holes ate at the things ragged form, and it slowly disintegrated into silvery flecks of ash and little gobbets of slop. _Holy crap. I think I just killed a Dementor…_ He thought as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry groaned, but heard a murmured warning from Kara, and he looked up. He swore and dove for his wand as cloaked figures entered the alley way from the entrances. These were not Dementors, at first Harry thought they were Death Eaters, but then he noticed the lack of silver masks and the ragtag nature of there robed. "Kara remember what you know about Protego? I'd recommend using that. And to use a stunner, jab your wand and say stupefy." He instructed. She was already nodding as he got to his feet.

The figures were drawing closer, and wands were being drawn. He was reluctant to open up on people without knowing exactly who they were but he saw no choice. "Now Kara" He ordered and sent a concussive hex in the mass of wizards coming from his end. They scattered but one of the slower ones caught it in the shoulder and flipped through the air with a thunder clap. He dove out of the way of a volley and cast a shield. The shield rippled and flashed as hexes and curses impacted on it. He heard Kara belting out stunners, and carefully backed up until he was back to back with her. "Impedimenta…Defindo!" He barked and managed to catch one of the "thugs" as he was now thinking of them, in the shin, and he went down with a shriek.

"Stupefy!" he shouted and another flopped on his face, he had to recast his enduring projection shield, and drew the second wand from the small of his back. "Protego" He snapped followed by a Bludgeoning curse from the second wand. He watched a thug writhe under the blows, and dodged a suspicious green curse that was fired in answer. "Kara, seek cover, they might be tossing killing curses." He ordered, and heard her skitter to the side of the alley. He fired at a Thug who turned to aim at her, and caught the guy in the head knocking him down hard. "Impedimenta!"

But another had seen what the other had and flicked a red bolt across the alley, which caught Kara in the spine and she wen't down screaming and writhing, before curling into a ball. That was it, it was too much for Harry and something in him snapped. He had images of being too late to save her and he just lost it. He was already half swimming in bad memories thanks to getting jumped by the Dementor and now he was practically reliving one.

Tonks heard the racket from a couple blocks out and started running instead of apparating so she didn't risk overshooting the source during a jump. This was just what the old man had been afraid of, Harry getting jumped while out in the open unprotected. She dashed along side street after side street counter to the muggles who were fleeing the noise, knowing on some instinctive level that it was something bad.

She rocketed around the corner and had just enough time to dive to the side and avoid losing her head. A curse blazed through the space it had occupied moments before. The rumble of spell fire continued for a minute drawing away somewhat before stopping. She twirled around the corner sketching a shield cast with her wand, and just about tripped when she got her first look at the battlefield.

There were easily ten cloaked figures lying about this end of the alley, some of them where just knocked out or injured, struggling feebly. Others couldn't get much deader unless they'd been AK'd. The ones that were still kicking she set about stunning, if they weren't the bad guys she would eat her wand. If they by some freak chance weren't in fact the bad guys, at least they wouldn't be dead. She made her way deeper into the alley, stepping over a guy who'd been killed by having a large trench dug into his chest by a cutting curse.

She kept advancing her wand raised cautiously, the had to reach the end of the trail of bodies and wounded before she spotted him, and had to once again dodge to avoid a serious curse coming in at head level. "Whoa, there! Friendly comin' in!" She shouted from the thin cover provided by a dumpster. She peered out carefully at the Boy-Who-Lived, who was cradling a wounded teenager girl in his arms and she had to reflect he looked more like the Boy-Who-Was-Barely-Alive, he was pale, and one arm was positively drenched in blood. He had a couple singe marks elsewhere too. He looked like hell on earth and that was putting it mildly, he had a wild eyed look Tonks had seen in some of her most dangerous assignments. The boy wasn't all their right now. "I don't have friends, you've killed them all haven't you?" He shouted and sent a curse which gouged a divot in the side of the dumpster.

Tonks took a quick glance to check on the girl in his arms, and she was struggling slightly to uncurl and was resting a hand on his chest weakly, trying to grab his attention. He gave a start at her contact and his eyes flicked to the girl. "She doesn't look dead ta' me!" She shouted. "Maybe you've got mawer friends than yew fink?" She suggested. She heard running feet and saw Moody and Kingsley hurrying into the alley, they caught sight of her and she waved to them telling them to slow down, she didn't want to spook Harry right now.

"Yeah, like who? Kara's alive, but God only knows how long that'll last being around me," He snapped. "But what others? They've all died or abandoned me." He said, clearly confused and distressed, shaking his head muzzily. Tonks heard the girl murmuring but couldn't make out the words.

"You've got friends Harry, I'm a friend, Dumbledore sen' me!" She tried, and she didn't like the sound of the sarcastic laugh that came back, _Okay, better distance my self from the old man right now. _She thought as Moody hurried up beside her. "I'm yaahr friend, awer I'd like ter be! OK?" She offered. "What about Ron an' Hermione? The Twins? Ginny!" She suggested listing off his accomplices at Headquarters.

He laughed a little hysterically and Moody shook his head worriedly at her as Kingsley made it into a doorway across from them. "Ron? You must be joking, don't even get me started on that bastard…" That gave Tonks a start, when had that happened? When had he and Ron been less than best friends? "But…Hermione?" He continued a little closer to normally and Tonks smiled at the change in his tone. It sounded a little more sure, and a little less confused.

"Yeah Hermione, me an' 'er are ge'in' along great!" She responded in a friendly happy voice and she heard him bark a tired laugh, which never-the-less sounded sincere. There was a long pause, and the murmuring continued. This time his was included, he was talking to the girl.

"So? Why don't yew tell me what 'appened ter your friend Kara there... What'd she get 'it by? Do we need ter get 'er ter Sain' Mungo's?" She asked, laying on the Cockney in her accent a little heavily to make her a little more approachable. She heard him laugh, though it sounded strained.

"Cruciatus I think, couldn't tell at first." He admitted and she winced, one of these buggers, assuming he wasn't dead, was going to Azkaban. Using an unforgivable on a pair of teenagers? "And no, not to Saint Mungo's, this'd be all over the prophet an hour after we got there." He growled irritably.

She saw him lay the panting girl against a crate and murmur something to her, she nodded and waved him off tiredly. But he still had his wand out and looked a little wild about the eyes. "Oh? Why not?" She asked to keep him talking, Moody was eying the bodies around them warily.

She heard the dark laughter again. She noticed him murmuring to a wounded man on the ground, who was missing a leg. He looked at the wound dispassionately then directed a cauterizer at the wound, she just about choked when the stench reached her. He murmured to the man for another minute without answering her before hitting him with a stunner. "Because, if that happens all this mess will be in the papers," He hit two more with stunners, sound much calmer. "If that happens," He said pocketing something after looking at it intently for a few moments. "These bastards know we're on to them proper and go underground and their bosses cover for them back at the Ministry," He explained blandly.

"The Minis'ry? Yew fink we did dis?" She asked skeptical.

He laughed. "You? No, if you really work for Dumbledore, this wasn't you. He hasn't the stomach for killing, but that doesn't preclude Umbridge, and Fudge," He argued. He looked up, and shook his injured arm irritably. "Oh, come out then, I'm not going to curse you, I'm back for now." He said darkly. The little qualifier he put on that statement was worrying.

Tonks and Moody shared a dubious look, but carefully came out from behind cover. True to his word, he didn't try and curse them, he was reholstering not one wand but two. _Must have picked up a backup in Diagon, when he was there. _Her brain hypothesized. "Harry?" She asked as she got closer. "Harry? I'm Tonks, I'm an Auror, what evidence do yew 'ave against Umbridge?" She asked trying for friendly again.

He gave her a tired look, and staggered a little and frowned. "Umbridge _and_ Fudge, if I'm right, but I won't give it to you." He said shaking his head. "First of all, all the evidence is here in my head," He said smiling grimly and tapping his temple. "Second, even if I could hand it over I wouldn't, Dumbledore would just try and run the show himself and fuck it up, like he does everything else." He growled.

Tonks blinked surprise, at the vehemence in the boys word against Dumbledore _There it is again, what the hell went on between the two of them?_ She wondered. She noticed him sway startlingly. She shared a worried look with the other two. "Harry, yer wounded, yew need 'elp, why don't we get yew aaaht ov 'ere? OK?" She asked.

He snorted. "First of all? Wind back the Cockney, I know you've got to be putting that on." He said sitting beside Kara and panting. "Second I'm not going anywhere unless she's coming with me, any of you have a problem with that?" He growled glowering at the surly looking Moody, and the expressionless Kingsley.

Tonks looked to the others trying to convey with her eyes that she thought they needed to go along with it, unless they wanted to fight him for it. They appeared to understand and agree, albeit unhappily on Moody's part. She turned back to him, "Alright, Harry, we can do that, do you wanna get 'er up an' we'll get the two of yew out of 'ere?" She suggested lightening up on the accent.

He chuckled and turned to the girl. "How you feelin' Kara? You think you can walk?" He asked worriedly. She shrugged, then shook her head grimacing.

"No Harry, my back hurts to much right now," She admitted in an American accent, which had Tonks blinking.

He nodded then turned back to Tonks, "First, you got a spell for healing cuts?" He asked indicating his bloody arm.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah. You gonna be okay me with me pointin' a wand at you?" She asked cautiously. The boy was clearly dangerous when pressed into a corner.

He smiled ruefully, likely guessing her thoughts. "Yeah, that won't be a problem." He assured her. She gestured tentatively with her wand and sure enough he didn't tense.

She concentrated and gestured. _Vulnera Sanentur!_ She barked and Harry hissed as the wounds on his arms sealed and the skin contracted. _Tergeo!_ And the blood and effluvia of the wounds cleared. He examined his arm as she reholstered her wand and he nodded satisfied and immediately swept Kara into his arms with a grunt. "You sure your up fer that?" Tonks ask uncertainly.

He nodded. "So long as we don't dawdle," He said grimacing.

"One thing before we go, I think," Kingsley interjected in his smoothly accented voice. "What do we do about all of these?" He said gesturing to the fallen.

Harry sighed. "As I said I think it would be best to let them be and handle themselves, it might give us an opening to nail their bosses to the wall." He explained. "Also, we don't know if they have reinforcements coming soon…" He let them fill in the gaps there.

Tonks was the first to shake her head. "Harry, we three are Aurors, we can't just ignore this." She said simply. "It's our duty to uphold justice."

"Says three people who went vigilante just because Dumbledore asked," Harry retorted then sighed at their affronted looks. "Sorry, that wasn't fair. I know you're probably all in this to protect people…Fine" Harry asked tiredly.

The Aurors all let out relieved sighs that Harry was going to cooperate, then looked to each other.

"Who do you think we can trust with this?" Tonks asked worried. They seemed to share some silent communication for a time.

Moody was the one to answer this time. "Bones," He said simply.

Harry gave a start as he realized who he was talking about. Amelia Bones, Susan's Aunt and sometimes care giver. Current head of the DMLE and apparently a hell of a witch. She had a reputation as being fair and just. He bobbed his head cautiously in agreement. "From what I know of her, she'd be acceptable, I'd be willing to cooperate with her."

The others seemed relieved that he was cooperating, not that it was like he had much choice in the end. Ultimately it'd be up to them whether or not to call in the cavalry. He let Kara down onto one of the steps leading into one of the buildings service doors.

"So how are we going to do this?" Harry asked tiredly.

Tonks looked at him seriously. "First of all you're going to hand over any evidence not in your head to me right now," She said seriously. "Don't think I didn't see you slip something into your pocket earlier." Harry chuckled and withdrew a pair of items and handed them over. Tonks just about lost it when she saw what they were. "Well now I know why you're so certain its Fudge and Umbridge," She growled. He'd handed her a Wallet with a man's I.D in it, and a Badge. The badge had "Department of Magical Corrections" stamped on it in big letters, a badge number and rune were inscribed on it as well as a name. One which matched the one on the guys normal I.D card. She handed it off to Moody explaining. "D.M.C guards" she said frowning. Somebody had been using fellow law enforcement officers like hit men, and now some of those officers were dead.

Moody snarled, when he read the I.D and Badge, turning to Kingsley. "Get Amelia herself, and one other if she insists, but no more. She needs to see this." He barked. Kingsley looked at the badge and shook his head sadly before disappearing with a crack.

Moody gestured to Tonks. "Tonks, come help me search the bodies, lets see if we can't turn up something else. Potter? You stay put, don't need you confusing the scene more than you already have."

Amelia Bones arrived close to ten minutes later. Kingsley had apparently run hell for leather to get her here as quickly as possible. She, Kingsley and a man Harry recognized as Rufus Scrimgoeur apparated with a series of dull thumps. Madam Bones, stared around at the aftermath of Harry's battle in shock, even the usually stoic and stone faced Scrimgeour was a little wide eyed. The alley was pock marked with craters and scorching. The ground was littered with fallen combatants and pools of blood. Tonks and moody had been busy securing and stabilizing any still living among the attackers with stun cuffs. Runed handcuffs which would stun a person into unconsciousness if they reached for their magic. They lay basically where they had fallen just bound this time instead of flat unconscious.

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" She demanded hurrying over to Tonks who securing a last man. She noticed Moody stumping around doing similar work. "And what is Alastor doing here?" She said sounding more exasperated then shocked, like she had at first.

Amelia looked over Tonks as the woman came to a semblance of attention. A young, athletic Auror, with a pale heart shaped face and shockingly pink hair, Nymphadora Tonks, was one of the more competent Aurors on the force and was known to be downright dogged when on a case. She was also something of an idealist, something Amelia valued in her forces. One of the few other women on the force too, the fact she'd made it past the screeners was a telling statement of her skill.

"Ma'am I was tasked by…Dumbledore, to watch Harry during my off duty hours. During one of my shifts I noticed he was missing from his place of residence in Little Whinging, Surrey. I returned to Dumbledore and reported his absence at which point I proceeded to use a blood tracker provided by Dumbledore to find Harry." She said. Harry raised a hand here getting the two witches attention.

"I want to know if thats legal by the way, not that I'm not grateful you showed up," He noted dryly.

Amelia knew such devices were in fact illegal for a private citizen to create and use. It would seem she needed to have another talk to Dumbledore about his attitude toward the law again. Tonks continued. "I arrived finding the scene pretty much as is, I had to talk Harry here off a bit of a ledge, before he'd let me help. He provided me with these, which he took off one of the…assailant," Tonks supplied hesitantly. "He believes this indicates the involvement of corrupt government officials." Handing over the badge and I.D.

Amelia was furious when she read the badge and the I.D, she came to the same conclusion as Tonks had and knew now why she was here. She handed the evidence off to Scrimgoeur for him to examine. He paled when he saw what he held.

Amelia turned to Harry and started questioning him. "How did this happen Potter? What's your part in all this?" She asked sternly.

Harry proceeded to explain that he had been examining one of his parents old properties, pointing to the building in question, and upon exiting the structure noticed something felt off. It took some time but he eventually figured out the feeling signalled the approach of Dementors. He had noting his exposure retreated, with his friend, to the alley where they could more easily fight without drawing attention. He then described his battle with the Dementors and then the "thugs" as best he could. Once done he admitted he had questioned one of the wounded offering to heal his wounds as best he could in exchange for answers. "I would have done it either way, but he didn't need to know that," he pointed out. The man's testimony, he said, pointing to said one legged man, was part of what led him to believe Fudge and Umbridge were the culprits.

As he finished his testimony Amelia sighed closing the note book she'd been writing things down in. "This is a mess, you know that?" She said disgusted with the whole situation. "Ministry employees, apparently used as fodder to bring in a minor without proper authority. Now several of those employees are dead at the hands of a minor, who, as far as anyone knows, shouldn't be able to fight that well. How do you get into a situation like this ?" She asked irritably.

"I honestly don't know ma'am," Harry said tiredly. He'd often asked similar questions of himself in the past.

"I know the kind of spells that cause this damage, where in the blazes did you learn them?" She asked next.

"A variety of places, some were texts, some were notes from other students, and some were from imitating things people who were trying to kill me threw at me." He said considering his answer carefully. "Ma'am would you be the one questioning me in the hearing?" He asked as a thought struck him.

She nodded. "Yes I would, Though as I understand it Fudge and Umbridge themselves are making moves to place themselves in judgement against you." She noted sourly. "I can't help but think, that isn't a coincidence.

"Okay, then my only request is that you keep the questions pertinent to the case." He shot a meaningful look towards Tonks and Moody.

Amelia sighed at that, but nodded. "I'm not interested in anything not pertinent to the case, so I'll let you keep your personal business personal, just understand I won't hold back if justice demands I know more." She said stiffly. Harry nodded agreement easily. She eased somewhat. "You realize that no matter what happens there is going to be hell to pay for this right?" She asked sourly.

Harry nodded agreement. "And I'm willing to pay the price by myself if I have to," he assured her. He looked to her to make sure she understood he didn't mean in galleons. She was nodding approval with his answer.

"Then theirs really only one more thing to say for now, be at my office at say…five tomorrow evening, and well go over some things before the hearing." She watched him carefully to make sure he understood, then nodded in satisfaction. "Now then, Auror Tonks?" She said turning to her officer, "Take these two where ever you need to. I've got to talk with Alastor about the meaning of the word retired." She growled and stalked towards the old man.

—

As the others made side along apparitions to Order headquarters with Kinglsey. Tonks made the jump to Diagon. She cracked into existence on the steps of Gringotts, and had flash her badge at the guards whom she'd give a start. Not only because of her sudden appearance, but her blood covered clothing, she'd had to help Moody haul the boy upright so they could apparate him out before she'd been sent here.

She made her way to the inn just across the road from the bank itself and asked if someone matching Harry's description had indeed checked into room four on the second floor. The lady, a particularly nosey clerk, who was convinced the boy must have been up to no good, was more than happy set an Auror on the boys room. Tonks did her best not to roll her eyes when the woman tried to wheedle a reward out of her.

She clomped up to the room a couple minutes later after finally getting clear of the odious woman and used the provided key to gain entry. She noticed the single bed, small pile of girly clothing next to it and wondered the obvious question until she noticed a blanket had been folded up on one end of the couch and a pillow had been placed in the opposite corner. It took a while to find and pack everything but she eventually got it all though she almost missed a book. She bent down to pick it up and read the title. "Mind Magic" and the small captions on the back cover when she flipped it over, her eyebrows climbed. A beginners guide to occlumency. _Why in the bloody flippin' hell is Harry Potter choosing to study occlumency? _She wondered. She knew why Dumbledore was concerned, the old man had admitted it grudgingly to the fear the boy might be vulnerable to You-Know-Who's Legimency. Running wild wasn't exactly an encouraging development, nor was turning into a master duelist while nobody was watching, nor was picking up some anonymous girl who's accents said she was from America. She couldn't decide what the occlumency meant in conjunction with that discovery. She'd need to tell the old man and get his read on it. But hers was that the boy had figured out something was wrong and taken steps to defend himself…

Regardless she needed to pick up the pace, and get back to Grimmauld and report.

—


	4. Chapter 3: Yelling, Punching and

**Chapter 3: Yelling, Punching and Ball Kicking**

It turned out the plan was to use the alley, still full of stunned thugs, and side along apparate to another alley near Grimmauld place. They walked the rest of the way in only stopping when they reached the small green space across the street from it. Harry looked over the buildings in question and nodded thoughtfully as he noted the missing number 12. "Fidelius charm?" He asked as Moody handed him a note. He dutifully read over the message and handed it off to Kara who was leaning heavily on him. When he looked back the number 12 it was there waiting for him as though it had never been missing. "Yeah, though maybe we should reconsider our security arrangements if a fifteen year old can figure it out." Moody grumbled, he was still unhappy after getting his head chewed off by an irate Amelia Bones.

"I'm old for my age." He said sighing tiredly, he tried to calculate exactly how old he was, but the resets, and time in limbo threw him off. He settle for "sort of an adult," or "Maybe seventeen" and left it at that. He marched across the road with the others, and waited while Kingsley unlocked the doors complicated bolts. To pass the time he looked at Kara and waggled his eyebrows a little making her snicker breaking the solemn atmosphere among the Advanced Guard.

The door swung open, and they all piled in. He looked around, and remembered how much the place had creeped him out the first time he'd been here. Dark wall paper, crumby gas lamps, shrunken elf heads on the wall, which caused Kara to shudder, and of course the disturbing shrouded portrait at the end of the hall where Mistress Black was waiting for her chance to start howling at someone. "Nice place huh?" He said sarcastically to Kara who nodded grimly, He heard rattling foot steps and Mrs. Weasley hurried in.

She looked thin at this time, probably from the excess worry of being part of the order. Harry had to school himself carefully to not immediately show his now profound distaste for the woman. "Harry, how good to see you. You look a bit, well actually you look better than I was expecting." She said surprised, and Harry was unsure whether or not she thought this was a good thing. Harder to force feed someone potions when they weren't hungry after all. "Are they feeding you well? We can get you fed up if you want?" She offered. Harry tried to ignore how sinister he felt such offers of sustenance were now.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley," He said politely.

Molly nodded and turned to the others. "They're all in the kitchen, he just arrive a few minutes ago." She explained they nodded understanding and trooped off. Harry actually kept on their heel after leaning Kara safely against a wall. "Oh sorry dear, you really shouldn't, it's for Order members only," Harry ignored her but stopped at the kitchen door, and rapped a knuckle on the frame.

A few heads turned he nodded at those he recognized, like Professor McGonagall, and his godfather Sirius. "Hey sorry to bother you all, but i'd like a moment with you when you've finished up. I'll be around of course." Then he backed away.

Molly was looking a bit put out. "Oh, dear you really shouldn't have interrupted them…" She started. Harry just nodded absently.

"Well it's done now. No sense dwelling." He said and she conceded his point before heading for the kitchen herself she gave Kara a nod but otherwise ignored her. He waited until he was sure he and Kara, were alone in the entry way.

"In case it wasn't obvious, that was miss "Potion Queen" herself. Keep an eye out for red hair. The twins are trustworthy in their own way, and as you noted Ginny's good, but the rest?" He trailed off, and she nodded understanding.

"This place is depressing as hell." She muttered, her eyes flicking around.

"No kidding, just stick with me, and I'll keep you from running afoul of any of the curses and such around here. For example keep your voice down in this hall. That curtain there covers Mistress Black's portrait, she'll raise bloody hell if she's woken up." He explained. "The Blacks booby trapped this place all to hell too, crazy lot." He noted sourly. He heard some quiet shuffling, and saw Kreacher trying to spy on them. The crotchety old elf was still a nuisance at this point.

He made a zip gesture, and tilted his head towards the little guy. She nodded understanding. The elf ventured closer. "Whats an Angel of Death doing in Kreacher's house Mistress? Spying, killing, sneaking about?" He growled under his breath.

"It wouldn't be wise to be snooping on an Angels business, don't you think, Kreacher?" Harry very intentionally used the little monster's name, startling him. "They tend to go where they like. Spying on them? Getting in their way? That's a good way to get sped on to your final existence don't you think?" He threatened. To his surprise Kreacher actually bought it.

"Kreacher is sorry, Kreacher merely wishes to protect his mistresses home." He grovelled at Kara's feet.

"Then Kreacher had best allow the Reaper passage and ignore her presence. Should he not?" Kara snapped playing along. The elf nodded fervently, before scrambling away on his hands and knees.

They watched until they were certain he was gone. "We'll keep an eye on him." Harry muttered, then paused when he heard the rattling of the door behind him, he turned to see Tonks pulling his trunk over the door jam. He caught her when she almost tripped. She gave him a grateful smile in return. "Wotcher Harry." She greeted. She was trying desperately not to shake Hedwig's cage about too much.

"We've got 'yer stuff here. Where do you want it?" She asked.

"Just put it out of the way in the closet for the moment. I'll move it in a bit." He offered.

"Thanks" She spotted Kara, and got a devilish grin on her face. "So Harry, saw you room, very nice. Got only one bed though, looked a bit rumpled, have fun did you?" She teased. Harry laughed derisively, he knew from experience Tonks liked to get a rise out of people, though he noted Kara didn't realize that yet..

"Would appreciate keeping it on the down low." He asked, playing along, and Tonks nodded happily.

Kara was giving him a confused look, not understanding for a moment that she was joking and he was returning the favour. Once she did she rolled her eyes."Yes, it was awesome, he's an animal, you should give it a try…" Kara offered as her contribution and the woman barked a pleased laugh.

"Hey kid, if you don't realize Harry's a catch who am I to interfere?" Tonks teased wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I know he's a catch, but alas it is not meant to be. He's just too much man for me to handle" Kara noted wryly after a moment winking at Tonks, who gave a snort and chortled a laugh.

"You got it. You can trust ol' Tonks. I'll keep mum. Beside can you imagine if Molly suspected? Hah!" She finished maneuvering the trunk into the closet. "Old bint would go up like a cottage before a dragon."

"The order's in the kitchen" Harry offered not really wanting the fun young Auror to leave, Tonks gave him a grateful nod sobering a touch, and tromped off. He watched her go. He started walking up the stairs but stopped when he noticed something start sneaking its way over the edge of the landing above him. One of Fred and George's extendable ears, one of their many brilliant inventions, unfortunately a bit of a nuisance as well considering his mission. Harry pointed to it, and put a finger over his mouth. And stepped into position over the thing before delivering a severing blow with his heel to the thing cutting it off at the ear. He heard a muffle yelp somewhere above them and the cord retracted swiftly out of sight. "Keep your eyes out for those, one of Fred and George's spying devices." He explained and Kara snickered a little, and they pressed on.

Hermione was in the guest library trying to convince, an as usual, lethargic Ronald to do his summer homework, when she heard a thump followed by snickering and murmurs. A moment later voices muttered closer to the door and it pushed open. She'd assumed, considering the snickers and general banging about, it would be the twins. But they usually preferred to apparate these days. Much to her, and everyone else's, general annoyance. But when the door opened a black haired youth strolled into the room. Trademark green eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dim light. It took only a moment for her lightning quick brain to identify her friend, and kick off all the appropriate chemicals in her body. In moments she was airborne and hugging her friend tightly, driving him to his knees.

"Harry!" She yelled joyously. "Ron, its him, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are _you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless — but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us. — The Dementors! We heard, the ministry has called a hearing, Dumbledore had to talk to them. It just outrageous, they can't expel you, the just can't. I'm sure there's laws…" She rambled worriedly as she held and was held by her friend, she had been so certain he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. It felt good having his arms around her warm, solid and reassuring.

"She's a spitfire ain't she?" Drawled a foreign voice off to the side she didn't recognize. She looked about craning her neck to see the voices origin. A girl of about her height, curvy with black hair. She wore an amused and delighted smile on her face.

"Who's this then?" Ron drawled from the couch, eying the new comer appreciatively. She rolled her eyes, Ron was so predictable in some ways. Kara ignored the boy pointedly.

"Yeah, are you a new Order member?" Hermione asked, even though she was virtually certain this wasn't the case. The girl simply wasn't old enough to be a member of the Order.

The girl started up in one of the more obnoxious accents to ever come out of North America, "Nah, M'names, Kara Smith, 'm a transfah student from New Jersey Coven, been billeting with Harry for the last couple days. After he had to abandon ship at the Dursley's though didn't he? His relatives are pieces of shit." She said smiling at them. Hermione was virtually certain the accent was a put on, so she decided to play along, and went for the old catch all. Erudite interest.

"An American? Oh but i've wondered what it was like being a witch over there…" Hermione started, because she actually _was_ curious about that topic, she hoped Kara would actually know something about that. She failed to note Harry's interested gaze upon her.

"Easy, there Hermione," Harry interrupted, smiling fondly, before she could get going. Then he turned to the other girl and smiled thinly, "Kara, be nice" he instructed throwing her a chiding look that he softened with the smile.

Kara made an amused face, and waved at him but dropped the accent for something more neutral "Come on Harry, I was just having fun." She then turned her startlingly blue eyes to Hermione, and smiled sincerely, but apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't know a lot. New to magic by and large, they found me about a year ago, but education in our little coven was the pits, not too bad in the equipment area though, so they pitched in and got me a transfer to Hogwarts.

Harry agreed to help me out. We've heard of him over there…" She explained going over her history for them. She only got so far however because Ron made a rude noise behind them. Hermione felt herself getting angry. _Really Ron this is where we're going right now, don't you ever learn?_

"Figures," he muttered resentfully in a voice he probably thought wasn't loud enough to hear, but she could tell everyone did, by the way the skin around Harry's eyes tightened.

Hermione gave him a sharp look then turned back to her raven haired friend, and looked him over closely, and gave a start. Harry looked different, and frankly pretty beat up. He had filled out and shot up a bit, his jaw had squared slightly and he had proper stubble. But he had a bruised, tired look around his eyes, and he had tears, stains and what looked like scorch marks in his ill fitting clothing. "Harry what happened to you, you look…"

"Like hell?" Harry noted dryly, and she had to nod sadly, conceding he did in fact, sort of look like he'd just climbed his way out of the pit. "I'll tell you later," He said simply.

She noticed Kara glaring harshly at Ron, her friendly veneer dropping for a moment and being replaced by something Hermione had no doubt was deadly when provoked. But she forced whatever it was back down and continued. "Anyway's, as I was saying we'd heard rumours of him, so I figured I'd ask him for help. He seemed really eager to be getting mail, and broke quarantine to meet me at Diagon." She pointed out giving them knowing looks.

Hermione blanched, hard enough Harry noticed. Hermione whirled a worried expression on her face. "Oh, Harry, we wanted to send you more, but Dumbledore…" She started apologetically.

And She saw the look on Harry's face she'd been dreading. All the hurt and pain flashing to the front and settling in a grimace. He gave her a hard look. "Do you listen to Dumbledore all the time? What? He asks you to abandon a friend and you just do it?" He accused his voice going strange.

She felt his words like physical blows, this was much worse than she had expected. How could it not be, Harry had had to actually live through what she did at Dumbledore's behest?

"Oy, see here mate." Ron said angrily from the couch pointing a crooked finger at Harry. _Oh no Ron, Shut up you'll make it worse. _She thought, and the prediction almost immediately came true. Harry whirled away from her and blazed at Ron.

He was just about spitting he was so mad. "No! You see here Ron, you should remember all the times our _illustrious leader_ has screwed the effin pooch." Hermione couldn't help it she winced at the vile imprecation. Harry was normally so quiet spoken and easy going. For him to break that mold, told her he was truly furious. "Quirrel? The Chamber of Secrets? The thing with Sirius? The Tri-Wizard Tournament? Allowing Snape to walk all over us whenever he wants to? Allowing everyone to blame me when the basilisk was petrifying people, when my best friend was among those hurt?" He barked waving at Hermione, and she felt the blows rain down metaphorically again, as he included her obliquely in the argument. He advanced slowly on the red head. Shifting his shoulders and clenching and unclenching his hands in a way Hermione found ominous. "Allowing everyone, like you, to turn on me when my name came out of the goblet?" His rage burning brighter in remembrance. "And now, allowing me to be tacitly blamed for Cedric's death, and cutting me off from the wizarding world?" He shouted in the boys stunned face.

He whirled and saw Hermione was terrified, not just hurt at the accusations, where had her friend gone? He was nowhere to be seen in the boy before her. He looked hard at her. "But he tells you to drop me, and you do? Just like that? Does he not trust me? Do you not? Does he think i'm dangerous all of the sudden? He sure acts like it! I had watchers on me all summer." He belted out gesticulating wildly, a grim look on his face.

"Harry, it's not like that…" Hermione said trying to defend herself, calm him down and bring Harry back to her.

But he wasn't having it. His eyes were accusatory again, no mercy to be seen. "If it's not, then why is it that _you,_ Hermione, the one who's been loyal through it all, decided to let him do it?" He asked quietly, the hurt etched on his face, and she felt like a monster for having done this to him. She couldn't hold it in, the weight of what she'd done in ignorance fell on her shoulders like a mountain and she wept covering her face.

"Harry, you son of a bitch. Look what you've done…" Ron said and she heard him try to push to his feet. _Oh crap Ron, just shut up, it was bad the first time you pushed him! _She thought in a panic. She looked up to Harry's face, catching a moment as his face was turned to her and not Ron. She saw regret, and then it was gone as he turned.

"And you, Ron!" He shouted pointing in the young mans face, causing the red head to step back despite himself. "I've just about had it with you. The constant resentful comments, the snide remarks, leaving me hanging when I need you and joining in with the crowd when they turned on me last year?" He yelled.

Kara spoke up for the first time in minutes, and her face held no pity for the red head. "Yeah, and then you go, and abandon him again over the summer?"

She saw Ron get an ugly look on his face, and he turned to her "Oy, Bitch, just who are you to…" He said, and to Hermione's horror raised a fist ever so slightly as he stepped towards her. Hermione didn't like to swear even inside her head. But she was thinking one right now. _Oh Shit. Ron what are you doing…_

She saw something almost imperceptible shift in Harry's eyes and then his muscles flowed like water, and he slammed a carefully drawn fist into the middle of Ron's face.

Ron staggered back with a shriek, but Harry had him by the throat the next moment. His knuckles white around Ron's trachea. "Harry!" She heard herself yelp as terror and surprise seized her guts.

Harry was terrifying to behold, where Ron's anger burn hot showing in his face, Harry's was utterly cold. "You, _will not_, speak to her like that" He instructed in a lethal voice. "She _unlike_ you, has been nothing but decent to me since i've met her. You will not disrespect her in my presence. I have, to my infinite shame, put up with the way you've treated Hermione, but that won't continue. Say something like that again and i'll end you." He growled in a voice disturbingly lacking in emotion, that brooked no arguments in her mind. He hauled the red head by the throat and heaved him towards the door. Ron skidded to a stop not far from the dark haired girl.

Then it wen't even further down hill. And Hermione's mind descended into panicked gibbering as Ron opened his mouth, and sneered through the blood draining from his nose. He jerked his head at Kara as he tried to pass. "You whore, you must have been a wild ride if he's already this…" Hermione was beyond stunned by what Ron had just tried to say, Hermione's mind started a non stopped stream of panicked invectives as Harry started forward. But while Harry was fast he was farther away. Kara moved like lightning, one moment, her hands, resting almost companionably on Ron's shoulders and the next her knee slamming into his groin,

Hermione's mind was already categorizing the likely damage. He hit the floor with a bang. Kare strode forward and rolled him with her shoe and stepped on his neck. "Yup, you didn't just say that to me ginger. It ain't your place. It isn't anybody's place to say things like that." She said venom in her voice, she delivered a harsh kick to his side pushing him out the door.

Harry was on him the next moment. He had him by the throat again except this time he didn't let him keep his own feet under him, adrenaline fuelling his muscles he had the boy airborne, dangling from his fist against the wall across the hallway a second later. "You know what I think?" He demanded dangerously. "I don't need you, I don't need somebody at my back who wouldn't know loyalty if it bit him hard on the arse. I don't need somebody who treats friends like you do, who treats _women_ like you do." He snapped, Ron's eyes bugged. "Congratulations Ron, no more free ride, no more leeching off me, you're out, get lost." He snarled out until the last part. He drove his fist into the boys gut, and dropped him hard on the floor, before closing the door.

Harry turned and his face, lit the moment before with the violence he'd wanted to visit on Ron, was now suddenly strange and empty except for something in his eyes. He stepped towards her, she couldn't help it, she saw that man from a minute ago and she flinched. And Hermione saw something even worse then the wrath and rage in his face…she saw pain, and hurt, shame and regret in his eyes.

His face had crumpled almost painfully. "Hermione, I'd _never_ hurt you, never. Not even to save my life." He whispered pleadingly, she saw he wanted to extend his hands towards her but was now afraid to. And he spoke with feeling. "You've alway's been my friend, and never wavered. I wouldn't hurt you for anything." He was clearly regretting his words and actions now. But she couldn't quite shake the images of the unfamiliar boy quite yet.

"Harry," She moaned uncertain, wanting to believe her friend was really coming back "I know Ron can be difficult but…" She began worriedly. _It's not like you to do this, what is going on?_

He had an odd look in his eye but she noticed Kara get a knowing expression for a moment before she stifled it. "Hermione, its worse than you know, you just don't see it all." He groaned softly, seeing the lingering fear. "Hermione, I may be frustrated with you, It hurt that you'd listen to Dumbledore on this, the man is.…never mind. But I forgive you." He said and she saw with a jump in her heart, that he meant it. "I know You never did it to hurt me. Ron… That isn't the case with Ron." He murmured, and she wondered _What has Ron done? Harry seems convinced he was trying to hurt him…_

She tried to guess what Ron could have done but she was coming up empty. "Harry, i'm sure Ron just…" She began then stopped when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. And she saw some of her friend reignite in his eyes when she let him.

He interrupted gently as he could. Explaining what the other boy had been doing. "Ron, has been systematically tearing me down for years, but I put up with it because he was the first friend I managed to make at Hogwarts. The way he talks when he thinks I don't hear. The way he gossips about you, and other women when it's just guys around, it's sick. I don't know why I put up with it." Harry felt bad because he didn't stop Ron when he was talking about her and other's like he'd talked to Kara? That…That was actually _very_ like the Harry she knew. Not likely to stand up on his own account, but always ready to do so on the behalf of others. And suddenly she understood where the person she'd thought wasn't her Harry had come from, his anger against Ron.

Kara stepped in, standing as his support again, which Hermione was suddenly very grateful for. "Hermione, we've just seen what Ron's really like haven't we? He just proved he's really like how Harry said he was. The way he moved to strike me, what he called me?" Kara pointed out and patted Harry on the shoulder to buoy him up.

Harry was extremely gentle when he held her as though afraid she'd tear away from him at a moments notice. "Here, i'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have allowed that to blow up just now." And she believed it was him, she realized even now he was more concerned about her, and how she felt, than about himself. "I swear, I've already forgiven you for the letter thing. I'm not angry at you." He clutched her, and she felt warm and comfortable in his grasp. "But most of all I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorrier than I can ever express." His voice had suddenly gone ragged and she was surprised again.

Hermione looked up into his face startled beyond measure to see his tears. "Harry…" She realized with a sickening start that her fear of him was tearing him up, that she didn't trust him not to hurt her was the worst possible thing she could have done to him.

"I was so scared i'd lost you when you guys stopped messaging." He explained honestly and her heart constricted. "To think I could have scared you away forever now…by doing what I did, by saying what I said…" His voice was fading fast as he tried explain, and she was amazed to find out what her friendship meant to him.

She instinctively cupped his face for a moment, and stared into his eyes seeing he meant it. Her heart leapt again. "Oh Harry, you could never scare me away." She said smiling through tears that were welling again and hugged him tighter tears tickling her cheeks as they fell from her eyes. They just held each other for a time, and it felt wonderful, but as with all things, it eventually ended. In this case because a knock sounded at the door.

Kara who had been standing to the side smiling to herself, crossed to it, and opened it a crack. She peered out for a moment before turning back a smirk on her face. "Hey Harry, Three extra gingers. Two tall skinny ones who look like twins, and a short girly one. They okay to come in?"

Harry smiled, and she was blown away by how happy she was to see it. Then laughed as the girl's dry humour sunk in. "They're good." Harry said nodding, the others filed in looking concerned.

"Hey Harry…" Said Fred, at least, she thought it was Fred…

"How's it going Mate?" Finished George, maybe…

"Harry what happened?" Ginny asked as she hurried through the door and over to them, her tone serious. Harry was happy to see them, and smiled a little in welcome.

Harry explained "_Ronald_, got in my face about something. Kara tried to step in on my behalf and he called her a bitch, I hit him for it, and he called her a whore and… other stuff on his way out the door. That's how he got the one in the bollux." Hermione didn't see the other reactions while she rubbed idly at the tears that were left.

"Ron…" Ginny sighed grumpily "What are we gonna do with you? You okay Hermione?" She asked, and Hermione gave a start at being addressed.

Hermione nodded earnestly. "Just a little surprised. Everyone was so angry." She admitted and inhaled sharply to clear some of the stuffiness. Of all the side effects of crying it was her least favourite.

"Ron's a pillock." Fred said sympathetically.

"Yeah sorry for our idiot brother," George said nodding deferentially to Kara who smiled her thanks.

"No prob' i've dealt with far worse from better," She noted. Making Hermione wonder just who she'd met. Where ever she was from, Hermione didn't want to go there if that kind of nastiness was commonplace there. She gave yet another nervous jerk when the other girl yelped "Harry your hand!"

Hermione stared at the blood all over his hand, and realized some of it was his, not Ron's "Huh, didn't notice." He said sounding confused, and bending his fingers experimentally. She knew he could be actually damaging them worse by doing that and winced.

Hermione grabbed his hand as gently as she could, holding it flat in her own, and groaned. "Oh no, Harry i'm so sorry. And…What are these scabs?" _I should have reined Ron in sooner…_

Harry looked perplexed, as if he honestly couldn't understand why she was chastising herself. "Why? I'm the one who lost my temper, and punched a guy in the face." He said smiling chagrined, He stopped and stared at her hands for a moment and plucked carefully at the bandages she'd forgotten about on her fingers and palm.

"Oh, sodding hell, Hermione" He gasped and she saw grief in his eyes. He flipped her hand into his and examined it. "I forgot about Hedwig. I'm sorry. I should never have said that to her. I just wanted to hear from someone so bad." _He's sorry? But we were the ones who didn't write him…I mean sure it stung a bit when she nipped at my fingers but i've forgotten about it already…_

"It's okay Harry, we've been over this now. I think you're right, we should have just sent a message, and hung the consequences." She murmured trying to reassure him, moving to look up into his eyes.

"I'll go get the First aid kit." Ginny resolved, and ran out of the room, she was back within a minute but he heard the start of a ruckus downstairs. Hermione had cleaned his first knuckle before things boiled up to the door.

Molly, the harridan of the Weasleys, sweeping into the room like a tornado. "What in the world is going on?" She bellowed, causing Hermione to quail a little. There was nothing like a Molly force cyclone to make you feel fear. Ron was at her shoulder, with a smug look on his face. The friggin' moron.

"Mom, don't worry about it…" Ginny said trying to calm her.

"Quiet young lady. Harry, you and Ron are friends, he was just following orders but you set on him like some muggle." The woman said getting rolling. Hermione didn't like the casual way most Pure blood families talked about Muggles. They acted like they were the barbarians. As though they themselves didn't live in the dark ages of civil rights and gender equality. It made her so mad sometimes. Harry ever so slowly got to his feet. He moved circumspectly and Hermione realized it was with an eye to not frightening her again, before he walked confidently up until he was almost toe to toe with the large woman. For the first time ever, as far as Hermione knew, the ginger catastrophe balked, stepping back. Lord knew what she saw in his eyes.

Harry snorted in disgust and gave her a look like he wanted to spit in her face. "No, I didn't set on him "like a muggle" Hermione was gratified to see Harry wasn't blind to Molly's distasteful remarks. Unless…Was he just sticking up for her? No, he didn't appear happy either way. "Not because he was following Dumbledore's orders at least. I punched the burke because he had the gall to get in my face, after leaving me high and dry for months, and then called Kara, that's the girl you didn't bother to find out the name of by the way, _a bitch_ for standing up for me." Molly actually blanched and Hermione felt like cheering him on, it was an impressive accomplishment. "He got the knee from Kara herself actually, when he called her a whore, and suggested she must have been a good lay if I liked her enough I would defend her over him." He reported spelling out the boys offences in no uncertain terms.

Hermione heard Ginny inhale angrily, and Fred and George rumbled like thunder, in some ways their wrath could be worse than their mother's, but Hermione couldn't find it in herself to feel too sorry for him. "Would you like to hear some of the demeaning names he's called women when they're not around?" Harry asked conversationally. And Hermione said to herself that no she really didn't. She could imagine already though.

Molly gaped at him for a moment then looked to Hermione, who had witnessed it all and was for all intents and purposes a neutral witness. "Is this true?" She asked curtly.

She hesitated a moment, afraid of causing more trouble, then nodded her agreement that it was, it was after all the truth. Ron gave her an angry look, and she was sure he was about to say something vile. "Ronald Weasley!" Molly roared, seizing his ear and dragging him from the room. "You know better than that!" Hermione heard before the door shut behind her.

Ginny, Fred and George were practically doing a standing ovation. "Cheers Harry, never seen…" started Fred (maybe). "Anyone, set mum, back on her heels like that." George (also maybe) finished with dark glee.

"Sorry you guys had to be here for that." Harry said sounding honestly regretful, as though that weren't the best thing they'd seen in months.

He tried to start them in a different direction. "So, who else is all here?" he asked. "Seen Tonks, McGonagall, Kingsley, your mom, Moody, and Remus, heard about Mundungus Fletcher, Met Deadalus Diggle, Jones and Vance. Heard Dumbledore might be in the building." He reported.

"Tonks is fun isn't she?" Ginny asked mirroring Hermione's own opinion of the woman. Harry nodded agreement, smiling slightly. "Mom and dad of course. Bill's here sometimes, as is Charlie." Fred (possibly) started. Ginny was pulling facial contortions off to the side at Fred's mention of Bill. Harry looked askance at the Twins.

"Unfortunately for our dear Ginny here, Fluer Delacour is here as well, and she sometime has to share a room with her." George (likely) teased.

"I take it she and Bill are friendly?" Harry noted, the twins nodded with clearly male satisfaction. He turned to the Ginny and patted her on the shoulder "Don't let her get to you Ginny, she's a little tactless sometimes, but her hearts always in the right place." He said consolingly.

"I know, I know, but does she have to be so superior? And seriously what is it with boys and defending her?" She accused. "Just because she's hot, and has fantastic…" Hermione agreed, the French girl could be intolerable, and she was excruciatingly damaging to ones own self image. The woman had no business having curves like that and boobs that nice. It wasn't fair, Hermione told herself.

"Hey, I didn't mention her looks did I?" Harry actually looked honestly offended. "Besides she's not my type." He explained waving Ginny off. _She's not?_ Hermione wondered surprised. _What kind of girl is then?_ She was honestly confused. She'd though every guy drooled over thoughts of Fluer. More specifically over thought of her naked, and writhing in bed with them, she noted disdainfully.

"Fluer Delacour isn't your type?" Fred (kinda?) asked skeptical.

"What are you gay?" asked George (sorta?) laughing. Hermione stiffened a little at that. Homosexual rights was another area the Wizarding world lagged behind the muggle. She loved her "Aunt" Stephanie. She had admittedly been shocked to find out she had at one time been her mother's lover. But she still loved her. Heck, even dad, who couldn't help but be a touch jealous, loved her to bits.

Harry reddened a little at that jab, Hermione wasn't mad though, nobody liked being filed in a box they didn't belong in. She was well aware he was straight. He made no secret of it. "No, I just like different kinds of girls. And no i'm not telling you which ones." He said to ward off further inquisition.

"Come on Harry, you can't leave us like that" Fred (maybe) argued. "You gotta give us something." George (probably) insisted.

"No I don't" Harry was vexed, "What kind of logic is that?"

"It's not logic at all," Hermione said proud of him for realizing the fallacy of their argument, she wrapped his fingers carefully.

Ginny, bless her heart, had to get in on the teasing too. "Perhaps, you fancy a little Asian cuisine?" Hermione winced a little, she didn't like Cho Chang that much, and she wasn't positive Harry did any more either. "If I remember right you were staring after Cho Chang for a while there."

Harry, confirmed her suspicion when he shook his head. "Cho was a passing fancy, i'm over that. Geez she was with Cedric. Can you imagine?" He asked shaking his head..

"Then how about a short ginger?" George (probably) said throwing his erstwhile feminine ally to the sharks.

Harry actually looked sorry when he looked at the other girl, and surprised Hermione with what he said next. "Sorry Gin, but you're just a little too similar to my mum. That would squick me out big time. Besides you're my friends younger sister." _Well when you put it like that. Ewwwwwww!_ Hermione agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ew…" Ginny was apparently grudgingly willing to grant him the victory based on that. It was clearly too incestuous in her mind. "Can't have you going out with a momma potter clone. That just won't do. Ick" She said sadly. She was understandably disappointed though. Harry, proving what a decent sort he was, put a hand on her shoulder as thanks for her understanding, he gave it a squeeze in thanks.

"Perhaps a little punk then?" Fred (oh forget it, I can't tell) pointing the sharks at Kara.

She waved urgently. "Hey don't bring me into this" she said blushing like crazy. Now that caught Hermione's attention. _Holy crap, did she and Harry? No, no I don't thinks so, but she may not be adverse to the idea? _Hermione speculated trying to read the girls body language.

Harry masterfully evaded inquisitive glances from the girls, and to her grudging admiration avoided the chance to boast to the boys, falsely or not. The judges in her head gave him a ten for simple decency.

"Tonks maybe? Bet you she's pretty exciting to date." Fred suggested thoughtfully.

"That she might be, but first she's an adult and I'm not?" Harry noted astutely "She's a rebel, not a criminal. And second I doubt she's interested." He noted dryly.

"Not into criminals? I understand that, then what about an intellectual?" George taunted putting on a funny demeanour.

She felt bad for Harry, they were just slinging verbal grenades at him left and right…._Hey wait a minute. Isn't the intellectual me?_ She realized belatedly but she'd missed Harry's reaction. _Damn, that could have been fun to tease him about._ She noted sadly.

"Aw, well, we'll just have to figure it out later." Fred said pretending a broken heart.

"You guys suck you know that?" Harry accused his eyes wishing them a swift death. "Let's change topic away from prospective love lives. What about Percy, is he here?" He said throwing the verbal equivalent of a WMD into the room. Hermione metaphorically dove for cover to watch the kindling fly.

Swears and groans echoed around the room. "That tit!" Spat Fred, his usual amiability gone. "He and dad had a row." He griped. "Seems he feels associating with anyone who's pro Dumbledore or you…"

"Is against the Ministry, the burke really likes the daily prophet version, he does." George said equally angry.

Harry said "Yeah, I saw those articles." He was clearly hurt by the news' treatment of him, but he hid it well.

"They're accusing you of everything under the sun. And this latest mess isn't gonna help." Ginny said unhappily.

"I'm surprised you guys found out so quick. It was only an hour ago." He noted looking at the scabbing on his hand and arm. He looked back up at shocked faces. "You got attacked again?" George said, shaking his head.

Harry nodded seriously. "Yeah just a few blocks from the Tower," He agreed. "Wasn't just Dementors this time either" Hermione almost gave herself whiplash at that turning her eyes to Harry concerned. "Whoever sent them sent a goon squad as well. So i'll be tagged for assaulting and killing fellow humans as well, I imagine. Managed to get through thanks to having Kara at my back. Too many of them to handle alone" He said, upset at having his friend, and possibly lover, Hermione reflected, put in danger. She was inordinately grateful for Kara though, being there for him like that. She was going to leave the question of killing to later, though it made her chest constrict to think of it.

"Goons?" Hermione yelped. Then cleared her throat and tried for a more normal tone. "Death Eaters?" She asked afraid, thinking of the masked people from the world cup.

Harry was already shaking his head, and digging through a pocket in his hoodie, a welcome, though now damaged, change to his wardrobe. "Nope, at least I hope not, one of them was carrying a badge and I.D reading DMC. No skull masks either." He added as Hermione felt her eyes widen as she realized what he'd just put on the table.

"Department of Magical Corrections?" Hermione said shocked. "But they're the ones guarding Azkaban." She yelped appalled. Law enforcement officers being used like hit men? It implied it was the politicians who were behind this.

"I think somebody wanted me kissed, or drug away and lost today. I messed up their plans when I wiped the floor with em though. As I said though, Kara helped." Hermione felt horror thinking of how close her friend had been to getting his soul eaten by a monster. A monster her government was supposed to keep away from people.

Kara was modest. "I mostly just hunkered behind a shield and tossed the occasional stunner up until I caught that curse in the back. You should'a seen Harry though, even after he got tagged he was like a gunslinger from an old spaghetti western." She said proud of her new friend, and mimicked drawing, shooting and holstering guns.

The Weasleys were, as always, ignorant of all things Muggle "A what?"

"An old time muggle master duelist,"Hermione was impressed, Harry was clearly improving with experience, she realized he was basically a Veteran at this point. "How many were there?" she wondered, for purely scientific purposes of course.

Harry's eyes tilted up while he considered then he shrugged "Ten Dementors" and waggled his hand a little "Twelve thugs maybe fourteen, a couple bolted." He admitted he wasn't positive.

Hermione stared at him. She already knew he knew how to handle Dementors, she'd seen him do it, but the wizards? Those odds were horrific. Gunslinger indeed, "Fourteen?" How'd you not…And you got tagged?" Hermione remembered Kara's words worriedly.

Harry shrugged unconcerned "Bleeder hex, my left arm's still a little numb"

_That _was also typical Harry. "Let me see. I swear Harry, you'd make a pinprick from a stab wound. Come on." Hermione said settling into what she thought of as her doctor voice, she waved irritably at him when he didn't immediately comply. "Come on" she urged.

He shook his head looking amused. "Hermione you already saw, the scabs on my hand remember?" He said fending her off. He looked to something over her shoulder. "Thanks for healing that by the way Tonks," He said tilting his head deferentially to the pink haired woman in the door.

"No problem. Heard about the ruckus you're causing…" She noted leaning on the door frame. "As for your comment about me not being a criminal, you are right." She said winking at him, causing him to laugh.

"Ah, listening in were you? See we've just met and I already know you," He said faux smugly.

She faked a leer at him. "Oh I don't know, once you're of age I might be _convinced_ to try for a younger guy." She said teasing theatrically. Then grew serious. "I would love to keep trading jabs, but I took long enough as it is listening in. Why don't you follow me, the old man wants to talk with you…" She said jerking a thumb over her shoulder, while she hitched another on her belt.

He tilted his head considering. "What's he want to talk with me about?" wondering if it was simply answering his declaration he wished to speak with them, or if it was something else.

"Wants to talk with you about the incident in the alley and now your scuffle with Ron." She said seriously.

Harry laughed darkly. "Figures those two would try something like that. Try and call in the big dogs to force me into seeing things there way," He noted annoyed. "Fine, they wanna play it like that? Ante up, Hermione and Kara are coming with me. They're witnesses." He said firmly. Tonks nodded thoughtfully.

"Fine, but only them, It'll be messy enough as is with the whole stinkin' Order acting as the peanut gallery." She said putting her foot down. "I don't care if you tell these lot all about it after, but they're not gettin' in, understood?"

The three Weasleys in room didn't look happy, but Harry nodded agreement. "Then Lead the way oh Lady Black," He teased. Tonks gave a start. He explained, smiling crookedly. "Recognized your name, the only Tonkses I've heard of are Andromeda, Ted and their Daughter." He noted.

She snorted a laugh. "Yes, and thank you for not using my first name, I'm not a Black heir, not like Sirius, I'm female for one, and half-blood, my entire family's been disowned." She said seriously, scowling slightly.

Harry smiled following her out into the hall, "I know, I just figured it might be fun to needle you a little." He confessed and Hermione laughed behind him. It was fun watching Tonks catch it back a bit. She wasn't aware Harry knew about the Black bloodlines, perhaps he'd read up on it since getting Sirius back in his life? They quieted as they approached the kitchen, and Tonks took the lead.

"Albus? Harry insisted on bringing in witnesses," She said dryly, and plunked into a seat at the table. Harry and the girls filed into the room.

Ron had been toiling in the corner with a drink for a while, he carefully made his way over to Harry and plunked the pumpkin juice down on the table in front of him. His face contorted in a pathetic approximation of an apology, Hermione glowered at him, he moved back to the counter and started on another. Hermione felt Kara slide up to her, and leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Whatever you do, don't drink, or eat, anything Ron or molly give you." Hermione gave her a startled look. "Harry will explain later." Kara promised, but looked dead serious. So Hermione took her at her word.

Harry stood in the centre of the room and cocked his head at Dumbledore who was giving the boy a decidedly chastising look. "What did you want to speak about Dumbledore?" He asked politely.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry your behaviour of late has been…irregular to say the least if not outright unacceptable…" He began.

Harry barked a laugh. "I don't really know what else you were expecting, locking up a boy who'd just witnessed a fellow student die, been tortured by a psychopath, and then used to perform a dark ritual." He said disdainfully. "I did not need quiet contemplation, I needed my friends, I needed people telling me it would be alright. Instead you ordered them to abandon me, in some cases against their will." He said tiredly.

Dumbledore nodded. "And perhaps I'd be willing to accept that, that was a mistake. That however does not excuse your behaviour. Harry, you were placed at the Dursleys for your protection, the wards there…" he began.

Harry interrupted, getting offended looks from some of the more conservative members of the room, Hermione noticed. "Are non existent, sir."

Albus looked exasperated, "Harry, I set the wards myself, I assure you…"

Harry interrupted again. Dumbledore was looking surprised and a little annoyed now, Hermione was worried. "It's not a question of craftsmanship Dumbledore, you bound those wards so that they worked so long as I should be loved and consider that place home, neither of those requirements are being met at Number 4 Privet Drive." Harry said simply. "I neither call the place home, nor am I loved there. Therefore the wards do not work, their reputation alone is all that protects that place, a thin and suicidally inadequate defence to rely upon don't you think?" He asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked contemplative, "Never the less, next summer you shall be returning to…" Harry was already shaking his head.

"No." He said. Dumbledore was looking thoroughly exasperated now. "I'm an emancipated minor now in the eyes of the law," He said drawing something out of his pocket and showing it to the old man who's eyes widened. "You have no authority to force me to go their against my will." Hermione looked closer the object was a ring. Harry explained to the whole room. "My family ring, the Potter head of house ring, which I inherited just the other day in fact." He noted false jovial. "I am in fact now _Lord_ Harry James Potter of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Last Descendants of the Peverell line, which brings me to my next point. I found this all out when I read my parents will." He said, no longer pretending affability. Dumbledore actually cringed a little. "Yeah, I though that might be your reaction. I was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. I was supposed to go to Sirius, or if not him Lupin, and if he too should have fallen or been proven unsuitable, the Tonkses" He said and nodded seriously to Nymphadora, who blinked surprise, "Then to Amelia Bones, Then and only then was I to be passed to my blood relatives, according to my Parents express orders…" He turned to those he had just mentioned. "By the way you lot are all several hundred thousand galleons richer thanks to the bequest, enjoy it in good health, come talk to me later" He said sincerely and turned back to Dumbledore. "So as I was saying Dumbledore, No, I will not be returning to Privet Drive. Ever…" He said finally and slipped the ring on his finger.

Sirius was the first to speak in the silence that followed. "Damn it Dumbledore, you kept the boys inheritance from him?" He asked skeptical.

"More importantly I think, than anything else, is the fact the will outs Peter as their secret keeper." Harry said, and Sirius goggled at him. "I'll present it to the right authorities when I get that chance, assuming the hearing they've called goes right. When is that by the way?" He asked curious.

Dumbledore coughed, suffering under the glares of several of the order members. "Tomorrow Harry, after today's incident it was moved up to tomorrow." He admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes at the ministry in general, what a pack of idiots. "And i'm betting it's being turned into a full trial?" He guessed, Dumbledore nodded and Hermione looked much more worried.

"Alright, I'll head in early tomorrow see if I can't lay some groundwork. Now, what else did you want to talk about? You were nattering on about my abysmal behaviour or something." He said irritably.

Dumbledore grimaced, "Harry, you physically assaulted your friend." He chided. "He was simply following my directions, whether they were in error or not." He argued.

Harry snorted and glared at Ron who was having trouble not looking smug. "You just don't learn do you, idiot?" He turned to Dumbledore. "He didn't give you the whole story, just as he didn't his mother. But thats no excuse for you not knowing it now, after all I have already told her the whole story now too, and had it corroborated by witnesses." He said. Dumbledore suddenly looked less certain. "Ron verbally assaulted my friend Kara here, and then threatened to physically assault her. He called her a whore and a bitch, he raised a fist as he approached her, he repeated the slurs and then implied the only reason I'd like her was that she was sexually talented." He said glaring at the two Weasleys. "I believe his exact words were, "You whore, you must have been a wild ride if he's already this…" and then Kara kneed him in the groin. You can ask Kara and Hermione if you want this account confirmed." Harry relayed.

Dumbledore sighed and looked chastisingly to Molly and Ron, "I would caution against attempting to mislead me with half truths in the future you two," He noted to their guilty faces. "But Harry, physical violence…" He said shaking his head.

"Is not something I will apologize for in the case," Harry growled and Dumbledore blinked surprise at being flatly rebuffed. "Next topic, Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore was silent as he extended a probe towards Harry's mind, not so much to truly read it as to determine its general shape and mood. Instead of finding such things he found, as perhaps he should have expected given Nymphadora's account, a thin and rudimentary, but never-the-less present highly charged mental shield. He retreated before he could risk tripping it and alerting the boy. "Very well, the final and perhaps most serious issue, Harry, you have killed, today in your battle with those who assaulted you, you fatally wounded many of your attackers. Harry you murdered…"

Harry shouted over that, "Oh please, it was self defence, even in the wizarding world, the law isn't moronic enough to categorize self defence as murder. I was being attacked with lethal force and I believed my ally had been critically wounded…"

Dumbledore tried to rally under the verbal onslaught. "Harry, a life is still a life, however it is taken…"

"Bullshit," Harry bit out. "And if you really believe that, it explains your asinine strategy of using nonlethal force against foes, who would gladly slaughter everyone they encountered who did not agree with them, I think I can safely lay some of the blame for the death of my parents, and the insanity of the Longbottom's at the feet of that idiocy," He snapped. Hermione blinked owlishly at her friend, who was usually so respectful toward Dumbledore.

"Harry," Chastised the Headmaster.

"Again, you want me to apologize for something I shouldn't have to, to what? Submit to the bonds of some moral system you arbitrarily decided on?" Harry argued. "At least with the law they can impose a moral code by virtue of the collective consensus of the people. You? You have your opinion and personal feelings on the matter, you are one man…Do not be arrogant enough to suppose you have the right to dictate how I should feel on the matter." He said getting to his feet and looking about at the crowd. "Now then, unless there's anything else, I'm going to get out of here. Sirius, Tonks, Lupin…Snape, whenever you have a moment, I'd like to talk with each of you about something. No rush, no obligation, just drop by if you feel like it." He assured them. He nodded to Dumbledore curtly. "I'm out of patience for your machinations Dumbledore, they have done nothing but cost me, have a nice day." He said and moved to walk out. But the door was magically sealed by Dumbledore. "Do you really wish to test me on this Dumbledore?" He snapped.

Dumbledore considered him for a time then released the enchantment on the door, allowing him to leave and his two female friends to follow him.

The room was silent for a while, "Well, that went well," Sirius said caustically getting to his own feet. "I think I've had enough for today." He said and left the room as well. Tonks nodded curtly and followed him out as well. The rest appeared highly uncertain in the wake of that mess.

Dumbledore waved irritably. "Very well I believe that concludes our business," he said and the others hurried to vacate the room. He sombrely glared at his hands. "Well that went well Albus, what else would you like to do today?…Bugger." He had some thinking to do.

Harry and the girls made their way up into the room they had been occupying prior to the summons. They listened cautiously to sound of the Weasley clan leaving, apparently getting out of dodge for a while to give Harry a chance to cool down at them, waiting for the sound of the door closing behind them before they started speaking. "Well, that was a fantastic mess." Harry grumbled pacing a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione was uncertain. "Harry, what's going on? That was…strange." She said struggling to find the right words. "I thought I had it figured out, but after that downstairs? I don't know what's going on." She said worried and frustrated. Harry was looking to her with curiosity so she explained. "Harry you've always been respectful of Dumbledore—and somethings going on with the Weasleys I don't know about yet—And what's this about you being a Lord?" She said irritably, she hated questions she couldn't answer on her own.

Harry chuckled and stopped pacing and considered her thoughtfully. "My family is titled Hermione, I only found out yesterday or was it the day before? Yesterday I think." He wondered "Regardless it was transferred to me thanks to the will. I am now a Lord in the eyes of the law. No need to use the title by the way," He said smiling ruefully, and she chuckled.

"As if you could force me," She shot back smiling a touch.

"As for the question of the Weasley's," He said darkening, "Seriously don't eat anything made or provided by them for you, at least until I can prove or disprove what's happened." He said urgently. "I think its best I keep silent about what I suspect until then." He said. "Can you do that please, for me?" She nodded hesitantly in response.

"As for the Old Man?" He said tiredly. "I respect his intents, but intentionally or not, the man has climbed over a pile of dead friends to get where he is. My parents were among them. Nevilles were…well, they were driven insane. I refuse to let myself be led to slaughter because I trusted Dumbledore like they did." He said shaking his head.

Hermione nodded but was still uncertain. "Harry, I don't understand okay? I feel like I'm missing some crucial context in all this…" She said frustrated.

Harry paused, then shook his head, "I'm sorry hermione it's not something I can talk about right now, perhaps someday, but not today. I'm sorry," He turned and paced out of the room.

Hermione found herself lying in bed staring at the ceiling while a very exhausted and sore Kara snored quietly in her own bed. There was no escaping it, something was wrong with Harry, something serious he both did and didn't want to talk about judging by his hesitation when called on it. He was different, not just physically, which she had noticed. He wasn't as gangly as he'd been last year, he had more muscle and had filled out pleasantly, she didn't really see Harry that way but she wasn't blind to it either. Where before he had been cute, now he was handsome.

As for the mental side of things, he was different depending the person, he indulged in teasing and light flirtation with Tonks, he was more focused and determined overall, down right violent with Ron and combative with Dumbledore, while remaining gentle and thoughtful, and in some ways a little sweet with herself. For her, he was the same old Harry, in all the ways that mattered, but for everyone else he was matured and harder…darker.

She wondered what caused this change, was it really just the incident at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, and the following isolation? Or had something else happened to her friend? Would whatever it was that was affecting her friend pass? Surely it would…

But what if it didn't? What if he continued to struggle against whatever it was that faced him? She didn't need to consider that last question long, the answer was, at least to her, simple. She'd help him resolve it, and help Harry find peace, now. Because he was her friend, and she knew without a question in her mind, that he needed her.

**Author's Note: As always, comment, review, message, and maybe tell me what you think is coming.**


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows in the Dark

**Author's Note: Alright, so I'm sorry I was a little slow getting out this chapter today, had a rough day at school and then ended up walking home for half an hour... Point is I had some stuff come up. Some of you have expressed concerns in regards to Tonk's Accent, it was a temporary thing, an act she put on if you will, meaning it's done now. Second thing, some of you expressed concern in regards to Hermione being a bit...naive. Look back at how she was behaving at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix, she was pretty damn silly to follow Dumbledore's orders as she did. She's smart but still a teenager, but relax, she'll wise up over time. Now what was another concern...I can't remember right now, I'll have to take another look back. Regardless I want to warn you all right now, this update rate is temporary, I managed to rewrite the prologue and about ten chapters in the last month, and now I'm releasing them in a bundle, Hopefully I can manage about the same amount next month. I nearly burned myself out permanently trying to do more than that in the original version, and thats probably why the quality and the direction of the story took a hit. Point is once a month I'll release what chapters I've written unless I get lucky, If by some miracle I'm really rocking' it, I might put out chapters more often. Just a warning.**

**BTW. I have had these chapters beta'd but sometimes the computer reverts to a pre-editted version. I honestly have no earthly idea why...and it's driving me nuts. More nuts than usual.**

**Oh! One last thing, some all time favourites fan fics and where to find em', I'd love to find more good stories. Tell me what you like about em.**

**Chapter 4: Shadows in the Dark**

Many hundreds of miles away in a hidden shrine beneath an old and shattered monolith of dark stone, stood the man, if such he could be called anymore, who had once been known as Tom Riddle. He didn't like to be known by that name, in fact he despised it. He preferred to be know as Lord Voldemort. And for the first time since his death at the hands of the pathetic Potter brat, He felt fear. Not the slow nagging fear he always felt in regards to the concept of death, but the sharp gnawing fear he'd only felt a handful of times previously in his unnaturally long life.

But he felt it now, a calling had come into his blood and he had come as he had every time since the striking of his first pact. He imagined it was a similar feeling to that which his Death Eaters felt when he summoned them.

And though it irked him to no end. He now heeded the call of the one he knew to be his master. Like a dog on a leash, or slave on a chain. No Death Eater save himself knew this place, he only ever came here alone. As was demanded.

He came bearing a dead child, a pathetic whelp which had complained and whined bitterly before the end. But it was necessary for his needs, he needed the blood of a virgin innocent, to perform the rituals needed to answer the summons. He cast the limp body onto the cold stone of the circle at the centre of the shrine. And began his preparations. It was simply intolerable to be made to bow and scrape and fetch like a serving wench. But one did not ignore the call of his master, no, not even he, with his carefully crafted immortality, dared that.

He took some of the blood pooling from the corpse and wrote the required runes around the edge of the circle. These were not the runes you'd learn in a text book or tome, you could only be taught these runes one way, by being shown, by one who also served the master.

He completed the runes, and ignited them with fiendfyre. He bowed his head in supplication dropping to a knee in the shadows cast by the magical flames. He did not have to wait long, there was a twitch from the corpse before it rolled, over. And a chuckle emanated from its lifeless throat as it came to its feet. "Must you be so careless with your sacrifices Tom Marvolo Riddle? I do prefer it when my little puppets are not so bruised, I like them able to dance should I feel like it." The oddly echoing voice that issued forth, chastised. Voldemort was uncertain how to respond to such a query so he remained silent. It chuckled again then tutted under its breath as it paced within the circle. "And must you always select such substandard subjects? I would much prefer you choose something which wasn't so gelatinous as this little cretin." It pondered.

"My—Lord, I have heeded your summons what is you order?" Voldemort tried.

The little body stopped pacing and gave him an annoyed smirk. "So eager for me to leave are you Tom? Ah I do love how you shudder when you hear that name, delicious. But you are not entirely wrong, we do have business to discuss. My orders, unchanged, wreak havoc, conquer magical Britain and the world if you can manage it. But that is not why I summoned you here is it?" It taunted. "But first. _Pain_." It said an odd inflection on that last word. And Voldemort fell and started writhing on the ground. The creature returned to pacing as it eventually released its hold on Voldemort. "You know, you really have grown too bold in my absence, forgotten your place…I could for instance have snuffed out your miserable little half life with a word and there would have been nothing you could have done to stop it. But you fancy yourself a king now, a lord among men. I felt how much it chafes for you to answer my call. To _submit._" It said again that odd note entering its voice and Voldemort fell to his knee, his head bowed. It was a full minute this time before the word was lifted.

"You need to remember Tom, you are expendable, you are replaceable, you aren't needed, not truly. A useful pawn in the right place, and the right time, to cause a little havoc." It said disdainfully. "But we have other pawns, by the thousands. And Rooks, Knights, and Bishops as well. What is a pawn in the grand scheme of things?" It reminded him, and chuckled again.

"But I grow impatient," It spat. "I tire of my confines, as do the others, we wish to dance and play beneath the stars. And it is growing closer to a time which we might do that, but not if our pawns do not obey their orders…Tom, I can hear one of my brothers across the waves even from here. We are so very close to achieving what we need to press forward, and all it requires is…THAT YOU DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!" It roared, causing Voldmort's bones to squeal with pain, and the earth to tremble around them. "You have been tasked with bringing a single nation to its knees, and crushing the rebellion from it. And what do you do? You chase after a boy, because of a prophesy. You waste **time**, time that could be used completing our mission. Do you know what happens if you fail to do as we've instructed? All your pretty little baubles housing shitty little fragments of your sundered soul are destroyed. Your obsession is costing us, Tom. You have caused this battle to stretch on long enough across dozens of fields of combat. The enemy has grown wise to our machinations, they bend their will to support their champion, and we have expended too much to counter all their plays. You will do as you must and find your damn prophesy, as is destined, then you will DO YOUR JOB! And if you cost us to much you will die whether you succeed or not Tom. So my advice to you is this. Stop wasting time, and ask for what we can spare…" It ordered.

Voldemort stumbled to his feet. "My…Lord. I request aid in my mission." He said dutifully, The terror of death singing in his blood.

The creature laughed "Then you shall have it, some of it at least, we will withhold three of the remaining five until you complete your little hunt for the bauble. You will be faster, you will be stronger, you will be more cunning. You shall have the knowledge of how to make servants from dead flesh. Now use these gifts to speed us on our way? Wouldn't you dear Tom?" The voice taunted and Tom doubled over as his body warped with magic emanating from the creature in the circle. When he next stood he was broader and more heavily muscled than before, though not brutish by any stretch, his body was now more honed than his resurrected form had managed. An advantage that would augment his magic as well as raw physical ability. "Now, then make your plans, free your little pets, and get the job done. And remember,, I will not be forgiving should you delay?" The voice sighed, and then the body collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

It was gone, the spell had run its course and its tenuous connection to the world severed, but still Voldemort trembled and remembered to say his parting benedictions as was expected. "Yes, My Lord"

Shadow stepped, quite appropriately, out of the Shadows and hurried across the open floor to the figure standing beneath the chambers lone spot light. The bright lamp casting deeper shadows from the two agents cowls.

Senior Agent…an esteemed rank within the organization. Not many made it to Officer, let alone Agent, so Senior Agent said just how skilled this particular agent was as compared with the rest of the rank and file. But the figure now standing across from the Senior Agent was something different, something special, A Director. That rank was only held by the chiefest operators of the institution, the top echelon, the spy master, the King Spider.

Shadow shifted uncomfortably, the Director glanced at its new companion and shook his head tiredly. "So what is your opinion on what you've observed of the subject?" He asked loosening his shoulders by rolling them idly.

Shadow gave an eager nod. "Dangerous as hell sir," this was said with a touch of awe. "And he's just a boy sir, roughly the same age as your daughter."

The Director chuckled indulgently. "Dangerous as hell" is that your professional opinion Shadow?"

The Senior Agent's mouth quirked slightly in the small barely illuminated area beneath the cowl. "Possibly unstable sir, and highly destructive when provoked, I went over the scene once the others had left," The Agent explained. "I'm sure I wasn't seen mucking about, never seen anything like it. Took down fourteen of those whoever they were's, and actually killed a soul sucker, I've never heard of that before." Shadow stopped to considered for a moment, "Pretty impressive repertoire of spells from what I can tell, didn't get a chance to catalogue, Had to be careful with the Aurors and that Director of theirs around…"

Director Hill nodded pleased. "Good, it makes my job a hell of a lot easier when that's the case." He considered, "Should we intervene then? We can remove him if it comes to that?" He asked.

There was a pregnant pause, eventually venturing an opinion, "I believe that would be an overreaction at this point sir, he believed his friend had just been killed, people do crazy things when they're hyped on adrenaline and fear." Was the observation.

"Okay then, as Agent in place in that arena, what would your recommendation be Shadow?" The Director asked pacing.

The Agent considered. "Observe and reevaluate, let's get a better look at what he's made of and who he is, then make a decision." Was the conclusion Shadow came to after a good minute of silent thought.

Hill laughed skeptically. "And how do you recommend we observe him on such an ongoing basis?" He asked.

"We need someone in that school sir," Was the honest reply.

"Oh? Is that all?" He replied chuckling. "You know how that old man is, especially after that incident we caught wind of." He pointed out, thinking of the intel they'd received following an incident the previous spring and summer.

"I believe I have a potential in sir, I've been working on an avenue…" The Sergeant offered hesitantly afraid to put it out there.

Hill thought that over, eventually nodding. Shadow was not prone to falsehood or unjustified self promotion, in short, Shadow could be trusted when making such claims. "Run with it, but I want to know if failure is imminent, I want to know if he's a rogue element in the making, if you can't handle it if that situation arises, call for support and well handle it for you." Shadow was silent contemplating the possibility of the boy being killed. Hill sighed shaking his head. "Then you'd better do your job well if we want to avoid that, hadn't you?" He intoned.

They stood in silence for a time beneath that light. Shadow turned hesitantly, preparing to leave. "Shadow?" The Director called and the Agent stopped.

"Yes, Director?"

"I heard your report on that incident on the roof we heard about, what's your take on that?" He asked idly looking at his hands.

Shadow sighed. "I worry they're getting close sir, we've been seeing more and more incidents like that with their people,"

Hill nodded sombrely. "Me too, that is to say, I worry about that as well, we shall have to figure out something to do about that won't we? They can be quite destructive, if we hope to survive a conflict with them, we must outthink them, our intentions must remain secret" With that he dismissed the Agent with a wave of a hand, and the Senior Agent merged with its namesake.

Sadly, Harry did not get two night in a row without nightmares. He woke in the middle of the night shortly after midnight when he had another one. This one was slightly different than the previous ones. This time his mind added a new terror, Hermione fled from him in terror, following an argument, and this time it was the fear caused by him that killed her, not torture by Bellatrix, it ended with him finding her lying on the ground still clutching at her chest in agony, her eyes vacant. At which point he'd practically flown out of bed howling.

He sat there for close to half an hour, before his own heart truly started to calm down. He was still too wired to go to sleep so he worked for a time on his Occlumency in the hope of tiring himself out again. While he worked he thought. _At least while I'm awake I'm better. Seeing Hermione, alive and well today? Like no other feeling in the world. _He admitted a little happier just thinking about it.

He thought of all the times they'd spent together over the years. He considered himself incredibly lucky, all things being equal. Not many people could hope for a friend as unerringly loyal as Hermione.

It was with that happy thought in his head that he eventually fell asleep again.

—-

Harry didn't know it, but his episode had woken Hermione herself and Kara in their room next door. Hermione shook her head as she lay back against her pillow, "That was a really bad nightmare from the sounds of it," She noted worried, to the other girl who was looking pretty spectacularly frazzled by the wakeup call. "Do you think I should go check on him?"

Kara was silent long enough that Hermione wondered if she'd fallen asleep. "No, I don't think so, he'll probably be wanting privacy while he gets himself under control, and he may be embarrassed if you bring it up.

Hermione sighed nodding, that fit with what she knew of Harry, he didn't like to make a spectacle of himself, now that she was paying attention, she wondered why that was. Previously she just dismissed it out of hand as shyness or introversion. "Something's wrong, he didn't used to be like this," She noted tiredly.

"Considering all the things it sounds like he's been through, are you really surprised?" Kara asked. "I mean, seeing someone get killed in front of you, and then being blamed for it? Then getting ambushed, not once but twice, by people who look to be working for the government? It's amazing he's not had a major breakdown" She noted tiredly.

Kara wasn't wrong, she just didn't know how true that statement was. Harry's parents were killed when he was a child. He'd been forced to live in the home of relatives he disliked for the next eleven years. At school he'd been set upon by bullies almost immediately. Then defeated a troll…for her no less. Then battled a dark wizard to the death. Then he'd battled a Basilisk, with a sword of all things the following year, fought Dementors, an apparent madman, and ran from a werewolf the following year, and then gone through the tournament and associated mess last year… She would have expected him to go off the deep end in a big way sooner than this. Regardless, she would need to watch him, but she'd need more information before she could really come to any conclusions. She was going to thank Kara for giving her advice but the girl was snoring softly once again. Hermione smiled thinly then rolled over and went to sleep herself.

—

Harry woke up tired and more than a little sore then next morning. He'd fallen asleep propped up against his pillow, so now he had a crick in his neck on top of everything else.

He stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out just where he was for a good ten minutes before his brain switched on properly, and he rolled out of bed. He stumbled to his feet and shuffled out into the hall towards the showers. He stopped when he almost ran into Kara going the other way. "Hey, how's our resident Angel doing?" He asked yawning tiredly.

She smirked, then replied croakily. "Careful saying that bone head. I'm fine, a little blown away by it all still. Being dead for years will do that to you." She explained.

"Just how long had you been gone?" Harry asked curious.

She waggled her head. "It's sort of up in the air because of how messed up time is, not only between streams, but within the afterlife itself, where it's not _precisely _linear as well? But giving you a rough answer to your question. If you judged it by my home timeline five-six years? If you judged it by here, only a year, if you take into account the time in the afterlife, around twenty." She laughed as his brow furrowed trying to figure out how that would work. "See? I told you it was complicated. It'd be better if I wasn't suffering from jet lag." She admitted.

"You know you never gave me the details of how you got here, where you got dropped and how you got to England I mean." He clarified.

She shrugged. "Woke up in a hotel room at the airport, had some tickets and such on the bed beside me, instructions on how to get to get to Diagon from Heathrow. Didn't expect to run into you there, they had a room lined up for me at the inn. But I guess sometimes you get lucky? Anyways, I was too happy to ditch Newark as fast as I could. Place is…" She sighed. 'It's awful, lets just leave it at that?" She said. "I took a plane here, ate too many of those cadbury mini eggs, got ridiculously sick. Got here, followed the directions and thats the story really." She said. "I had enough money to keep me up there until school comes around." She noted dryly. "Guess now I can save it for a rainy day huh?" She stopped as the floor boards in the next room creaked.

Hermione looked at herself in the small mirror in the girls bedroom morosely. We_ look like a zombies from one of those horror flicks, minus the brains and blood spattered everywhere. Ugh, it's not like we'd ever be mistaken for a stunner Hermione, _she told herself shaking her head. Then shook those thoughts from her mind, it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on them. She looked the way she looked and that was that. Plus thinking about it would damage her morale after a time.

She went to the door and stumbled out into the hall, nearly bumping into the two people who had been chatting quietly on the other side of the door. Harry and Kara had been standing, arms crossed loosely over their chests heads tilted looking at each other seriously. "Morning," She groaned yawning and rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

Harry smiled sympathetically at her. "How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged, she wasn't going to mention his nightmare woke her. "Does anyone ever really sleep well in this place?" She asked a smile touching the corner of her mouth.

Harry nodded in agreement. "My bed has this spring thats half rupturing out of it, it hits me right in the kidney," He noted sourly.

Kara was shaking her head at them for some reason, she eventually turned to Hermione, "Hermione, could you help me out with something?" She asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded. "Sure what's up?"

"I talked with Sirius last night before we all hit the sack, they have this cream which is supposed to help with curse burns." She explained. "I got hit in the back with a curse when Harry and I got ambushed downtown. Its right where I have trouble reaching it." She apologized.

Hermione nodded understanding. "Sure, you have it with you?" She asked. Kara wiggled a small tub of the substance at her. "Come on then," She led the way into the bathroom as Harry wandered off in search of something…_That reminds me, I really do need to keep an eye on him._

They closed and locked the door behind them and Kara turned away from her and rolled up her shirt. Hermione was surprised enough she actually whistled at what she saw.

First, was the scope of the impact burn. Roughly circular, the burns followed the blood vessels and nerve bundles creating a sort of angry red tree branch pattern.

Second was the tattoos. She had a massive and extensive back tattoo, of angel's wings. Six of them over all, two of which rode up on her shoulder blades and over upper arms, the second pair sat lower and curved around her sides and she could see flared up under her breasts. A pair of nicely full ones that had Hermione sighing jealously inside, as much as she tried to be above such things she couldn't entirely avoid a little bit of it. She apparently been concealing them under her baggy clothing, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why. The third pair curved lower under her rib cage and down over hips. "Huh. Angel wings?" Hermione asked grabbing the ointment and rubbing it into the wound.

Kara chuckled. "I know, not exactly angelic am I?" She noted, almost a touch sadly.

"What do they mean?" Hermione asked curious.

Kara stopped for a moment, "Personal stuff, I'm…not really comfortable talking about it just yet." She admitted shyly. In all honesty she didn't know what it meant, as a Reaper she'd only ever had two wings, why had Ezekiel added additional pairs when he reset her?

Six wings, the distinguishing feature of true Angels of God, the Archangels, the Seraphim. The Captains of Gods army? _Me? I'm no leader, nor am I virtuous enough to be considered an Angel. _She noted sadly.

Hermione nodded unoffended. "Huh. You hadn't struck me as the religious type."" She explained.

Kara laughed. "You find it surprising? You're a witch, living in a world of magic," She pointed out.

Hermione chuckled as she rubbed in the last of the lotion. "True, and I'm not opposed to the possibility, it's just I have to draw the line at what I know, otherwise, in this world I'd be reading the quibbler in no time,"

"Fair enough," Kara granted rolling down her shirt.

"I'm glad you believe in something, so long as it makes you happy, but thats a discussion for another time, now? I've got to kick your butt out while I grab a shower." Hermione said smiling, but still firmly pushing the girl out of the room.

Close to ten minutes later she shuffled out of the room again and into the hall way. She was about to head down into the kitchen, when she heard a clatter and an uproar in the room housing the owls, and changed course.

The room she'd come to think of as the messenger room, the place they kept the owls and where Harry had had the confrontation with Ron the previous day, was in a state of minor uproar thanks to a messenger owl. A hireling judging by the coin purse affixed to it's leg. The owls were staring at the new comer and fluffing their plumage, bobbing their heads uncertainly. Pigwidgeon, who was still hanging around was bouncing off the bars of the cage, trying to throw itself at the newcomer.

She payed the owl after taking the message from its grasp. A letter for her, from her parents judging from the handwriting. She took the message and headed downstairs.

As she approached the kitchen door she caught snippets of the conversation, "…Along to the hearing, you are a witness after all…" Harry trailed off hopefully. "Also it'd be nice to have some friendly company." He noted.

Kara snorted. "Of course, besides, seems I've got a mission which requires me to cover your ass." She noted sarcastically as Hermione paced through the door.

"Who's on a mission to save Harry's bum, because I think I've been on that mission for coming up on five years now?" Harry and Kara gave a start as a freshly showered Hermione shuffled into the room. She had wet hair, and was still in her pyjamas. "Cereal?" She asked groaning a little, still a bit groggy.

Harry passed the box and the milk. "Kara might have to come along as a witness tonight. They've scheduled my hearing for then. I have a hunch it'll be made into a mess by Fudge, but I'll head in early see if I can mitigate that at all ahead of time." He explained. "Oh and by the way I appreciate your years of service in regard's to said mission of saving my arse." He teased wearily.

She snickered. "No problem," She eyed them tiredly, then had a thought, "Do you want me to come along?" She asked semi-hopefully, she'd never been to the ministry before.

Harry nodded quickly, "Sure, if you want to, like I said I could do with some friendly faces," He noted, smiling slightly.

"See Harry, you'll have a friend in your corner now for your trial," Kara pointed out happily. Harry grinned back.

"Two, if you were serious about coming?" He asked. Kara blushed slightly at his implied declaration of friendship and smiled slightly at her bowl of cereal.

Hermione watched that for a moment, she peered closely at the two across the table from her. "So…You two," She started tentatively. "Harry, I've been wondering, you and Kara…are you two sleeping together cause I'm seeing some looks?" She asked shrewdly.

Harry smiled upon seeing Kara's wide eyed look, and chuckled, he turned to Hermione, "No, we had to share a hotel room though," He said simply, for some reason this made Hermione sigh in relief.

Kara smiled and laughed shaking off the shock. "Yeah, that's right. No fun of that sort. Not that I don't think you'd be rock'n in the sack." She teased Harry.

Hermione practically shot milk out her nose. "Ugh, don't do that to me when I'm eating. I didn't need to know." She complained smiling weakly.

"Hey your loss sister, great fantasy material this one, I'm sure." Kara teased.

"Dear God, Kara" Harry said shaking his head in reproach.

"What, you are, not that I've used you for that…yet." Kara said giving him a lopsided grin and winking at him.

"Your both kinda young for even considering doing that together, aren't you?" Hermione said concerned, at the sparks she was seeing.

"Nothing happened Hermione, besides I can't really help what just decides to pop into my brain, I'm a hormonal teenager after all." Harry replied dryly. Thinking of his actual age. He got lost in the math of calculating forty-seven resets. He settled on "sort of over eighteen."

"Not my first time, but I think he'd make me wish it had been." Kara responded. "As for too young, eh, I figure me and Harry are both pretty mature for our ages. So…yeah," She said with a shrug.

"Alright, I just worry for your sakes. Someones gotta do it." Hermione said simply, worried by their cavalier attitudes.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Harry said sincerely, he thought of all the times Hermione had had his back. Sadly this also led into a more painful memory, and grimaced a little. Hermione noted it, and added it to the list of odd reactions she'd seen from Harry lately. Sirius chose that moment to shuffle through the door, he looked miserable. Harry nodded to him smiling a bit, "Hey Sirius," He greeted genuinely happy to see his Godfather.

Sirius smiled slightly, at his godson's enthusiasm at seeing him. "Hey pup, doing a little better today?" He asked dryly.

"In what way?" Harry replied equally dry. "I'm still unhappy with our illustrious leader, but am I in a good mood now? Sure…" Harry allowed looking reasonably relaxed.

"Well that's something," Sirius agreed. "You do know getting in Dumbledore's way is usually really stupid right?" He asked.

Harry snorted. "I'm not a moron Sirius, I know he's going to be difficult, but I bet I've got some tricks up my sleeves yet." He said smiling that knowing smile of his that made Hermione worried. "Pettigrew's status as secret keeper and my Lordship, weren't the only things I found out in my parent's will." He said in satisfaction.

Sirius was understandably preoccupied by that first part. But Hermione noted the next part and filed it away under the subject of things to ask about later. "You really think you can exonerate me with that? Dumbledore wasn't able to get a line on someone willing to represent me against the ministry when he made discrete inquiries." He noted.

"It may be, I'll see what I can't kick loose tonight," Harry promised. "But this all reminds me about something else. Who else is here?" He asked curious.

Sirius thought about it for a moment. "Tonks and Remus, Tonks crashed here after everything last night, Remus hasn't really got anywhere better to be so he hangs around here a lot, whenever he's not…Never mind." Sirius said realizing he'd nearly blabbed something. Harry knew it was about guard duty outside the Department of Mysteries, but he couldn't explain away knowing that so he feigned polite interest. But Sirius just waved it off uncertainly.

"Could you grab them?" Harry asked when more information wasn't forthcoming.

Sirius nodded and pushed back to his feet and walked out of the room.

—-

Tonks, was startled out of a particularly sound sleep by her cousin pulling open the curtains of her window and letting in the glaring morning sun. "Aghhhh, Why?" She groaned flipping over so the sun at least wasn't in her face.

"It's ten in the morning, also boy wonder wants to speak with you, me and Remus." He explained smiling at her distressed sound. "Come on Nymph, up and at her." He said laughing.

"Get out first, I'm in my skivvies, I'll be down as soon as I've cleaned up." She said giving him a baleful squint. He threw up his hands in surrender and walked out closing the door behind him. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, she used her morph to fill her hair, with drawing it till it was basically a buzz cut then growing it out again to get rid of the knots. She yawned as the image in the mirror became semi tolerable and slipped out the door and wandered towards the kitchen. She could swear that Harry was out to get her…Well at least he wasn't shouting at her like he had at Dumbledore, the boy had big brass ones, that was for sure. Either that, or he was just crazy.

—

Harry and the girls finished their breakfast and sat in companionable silence waiting for the others. It took a little time, but eventually they rolled in together. Tonks still looking sleepy and Remus, predictably, looking pretty seriously haggard.

Harry, who was still carrying his copy of the will in his singed hoody pocket, something he had taken to doing in the interest of being able to read his parents words whenever he wanted to, handed off the folded letter to Sirius who read it and then handed it off smiling fondly in memory of his old friend. Remus' reaction was similar, laughing tiredly at a couple of points and protesting being given a whole property. Tonks was as expected a little more expressive than the other two, barking laughs and such at appropriate sections. She turned to Harry and smiled, "Your dad was right, I would have made an awesome big sister." She proclaimed proudly. "We would'a gotten into so much trouble."

"Saw a picture at my parents old apartment, not far from where we met," Harry said to Tonks. "Depicted a pair of adults with a young girl with pink hair. Looked like an aspiring hair stylist, any chance that'd be you?" He asked smiling.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, not noting Harry's odd twinkling eyes. Tonks beat her to it this time. Smiling slightly, "I'm not a hair stylist Harry, this isn't dye or a spell. I can change my appearance at will," She explained. "I'm a metamorph,"

Harry was silent for a moment as he considered that, then nodded, "Sounds like a useful talent to have in your line of work." He noted, thinking of some of her comments in his previous life.

Tonks was impressed, the first thing most people seemed to do, well meaning or not, is request a demonstration. That could get real tiring to say the least. _Hey Tonks, change your hair colour, make it longer, make your nose bigger or smaller! Hey Tonks make your breasts bigger! _That last one almost always resulted in an argument if not an outright fight. Harry just noted it's usefulness as a tool and left it at that. _Not bad kid, if you were a few years older…_ she joked to herself mentally.

Harry noticed something and nodded to Hermione. "Got a letter?" he asked pointing to the letter in Hermione's hand as Sirius and Remus wandered off as the conversation turned general.

Hermione gave a start and looked at the envelope in her fingers. "Oh yeah, I forgot," She said sheepishly and tore the end of it to pull the letter out. She scanned it and sighed. "From my parents, I've forgotten to mail them as often as I should. They want me to send a message letting them know how I'm doing." She explained. She knew she shouldn't complain, her parents loved her, that was more than some people could say. And they were serious about that love for her. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig? If they want to send anything, it'll be too heavy for Pigwidgeon." She noted.

Harry nodded. "Sure," He said simply as she got to her feet.

Hermione hurried up the stairs ignoring the laughter of Sirius and Lupin in the drawing room. She made her way up into the messenger room as she thought of it, and grabbed a quill some ink and some parchment. How badly she wanted a ball point and paper. But the Wizarding world got confused when you did that, with the exception of Harry of course. She started writing. She'd been thinking about it for a while last night and this morning. And as loath as she was to admit it, she simply didn't know enough to properly assess and diagnose what was going on with Harry, the trend of odd behaviour had continued today, even with those he'd clashed with in absence. She needed more…

So in her letter she told her parents about how she herself was doing and requested they send along some of their texts on mental health, and her laptop with its solar charger, if they were able. The texts would be a solid start, being back stopped by peer reviews and citations, then she could venture into the internet with some background in the topic and could avoid the worst of the falsehoods. Thankfully Grimmauld place, was not so magical, as Hogwarts was, as to prevent the use of electronics within it. The higher a places magical index was the harder time electronics had.

She folded the parchment and sealed it then handed it off to Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl and told her where to deliver it. Happy to be let out of her cage Hedwig gladly took off carrying her message.

—

"So what did they leave you, I know what the will said…?" Tonks asked curious as Hermione returned a few minutes later.

"A lot of money and a couple of properties, oh and a title." Harry replied ruefully. Kara snorted from the side lines.

"A lot of money, that's an understatement" she laughed.

"I'm not making a big deal out of it." Harry said easily.

"How much Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. She knew Harry hadn't exactly been flush with cash before, so if this made things a little easier on him…But why was he evading?

"I don't wanna go into it…" Harry complained.

"You are now speaking to Lord Harry Potter of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter owner of indeed a great many apartments and…" Kara pontificated, but stopped when she saw Harry's expression. "An unspecified but comfortable number of Galleons." She finished not missing a beat. "Isn't it nice to know you won't run out of cash in the next month?" She said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna live in those houses necessarily. I'm mean they're empty, and full of my dead parents old stuff. Can anyone else say ick?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Ick" said Tonks smiling brightly, leaning back easily in her chair and smiling at her cousin who was returning from his little chat with a werewolf.

A thought occurred to Harry. "Hey that all reminds me. Tinker!" He yelled.

A moment later there was a clap and Tinker was standing in the middle of the table. "Hey Harry, how's it going…Whoa, this place has seen better days." She said eyes widening as she looked around. Kreacher paced out of the room again muttering about mudbloods, blood traitors, an irate mistress and such. "Hey watch your mouth mister, or I'll fireball you!" She shouted after the grumpy old elf.

Harry smiled at the antics. "Everybody, this is Tinker, one of the remaining family elves, she was my mother's assistant before Godric's." he explained, Tinker waved.

"Tinker this is Sirius, my god father, Tonks, Hermione, and of course you've already met Kara…Oh and the elf was Kreacher he came with the house, which has a screaming portrait which likes to give orders." He noted.

"Oh, dear that'd explain the muttering, elves are usually trained not to follow orders from portraits. Sure way to fall to the madness." Tinker said shaking her head sadly.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts?" he asked, leaning forward a little and peering at the elf curious.

"It's great, got a few new staff members I think, and it's nice to work with others again, especially elves." She said bobbing her head happily. "Do you want me to remove the screaming portrait?" She asked.

Sirius was of course interested. "You can do that?" he asked.

"Of course, we'll put it in the screaming portraits lock up at the school." She agreed. Harry was willing to bet that place was one of the room of requirements many variants.

Harry waited for Sirius to start nodding enthusiastically before giving the go ahead. "Go for it, watch out for curses, and watch out for Kreacher. It's the portrait covered by the drapes at the end of the hall." He advised.

"Okay Harry," She said smiling brightly and hurrying out of the room. He didn't have to wait long before the ruckus started. There was loud clattering, a large amount of screeching from mistress black, bellowing and croaking from Kreacher, and then a whirlwind of motion as Kreacher streaked into the room, and about in circles, as Tinker, riding on his shoulders with the portrait covered and strapped to her back, used his ears to steer him about. She directed him into a cupboard door beneath the sink at which point he collapsed in a heap. She jumped off him. "Yup, he's definitely got the madness, you'll wanna talk to his owner about that." She said breathlessly, she snapped her fingers and the portrait disappeared. "I trust you remember what I was telling you about that?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Good, cuz' poor old elf's got only a short time left without that portrait unless you change things up for him." She advised.

"So what did you need Harry?" She asked happily.

"Uh, I was just wanting to introduce you mostly, could you send Dobby along from Hogwarts? I'd like to speak with him." He requested.

"Absolutely. Whooo, that was the most fun i've had in ages." She said happily then she apparated with a crack.

"Holy cow, that is the happiest elf I've ever seen," Tonks said stunned by all the cherriness.

"I think that's just Tinker," Harry noted as another crack occurred and Dobby appeared in his ratty little pillowcase, which he was already wringing nervously.

"Harry Potter Sir wished to talk with poor Dobby sir? Sir?" He said nervously, he had that odd tick under his eye still though it was significantly less intense than before.

Harry was as ever, happy to see the little elf, "Hey Dobby, I actually have an offer for you if you're interested. How'd you like to work for my family, you've met Tinker and her lot right?" He asked.

"Harry Potter sir is offering Dobby a job working for Harry Potter sir?" the elf asked agape.

"Yes," Harry agreed, smiling gently.

The elf threw himself at Harry and clutched tightly to his chest. "Thank you Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter is a great wizard and Dobby would be happy to work for him sir!" he babbled, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Excellent, then you feel free to join Tinker and the others, they know the orders." Harry said patting the elf on the back reassuringly. "Tell Tinker I give her the go ahead for any uniform she and you can dream up." He told Dobby, who saluted proudly sticking out his chest, before disappearing with a crack.

"And if Tinker was the most Happy, Dobby would be the most Neurotic." Sirius noted wryly.

"Poor soul used to belong to the Malfoys," Hermione murmured sadly, Sirius winced in sympathy. "He likes Harry though, rather a lot, so perhaps it's a good thing you're taking him on?" She speculated, a look of concentration as she eyed Kreacher's unconscious form. "Tinker talked about the madness. What is that?" She asked curious.

Harry nodded, understanding her interest. "Thought that might interest you. House Elves have been in "service" to wizards for a very, very long time. Long enough they've adapted mentally to working with us. Unfortunately for them, this is…detrimental when they don't have a master, or a clear set of directives." He explained, he noted even Sirius was nodding in interest.

"When they go without for too long…They crash, mental breakdowns, insanity, and eventual death." He finished. Hermione gasped. "Point is Elves are such now that they require a master to survive long term, to do without is to die eventually. Some would no doubt argue better to die free then live a slave, well, they'd die out if they were all freed out right, right now." He warned thinking of S.P.E.W.

"Oh no." Hermione said horrified.

"Yeah, so we'll need to rework S.P.E.W a bit." He said in agreement, then turned to Sirius while Hermione explained what S.P.E.W to Tonks who was laughing uproariously at the name. "Sirius, unless you want Kreacher to go totally insane and then die, you need to act as his master properly from now on, he'll still be a resentful little clot for a while I'm sure, but it will improve as he gets used to taking orders from you and not a painting. That thing is likely the only reason he's lived this long." He explained and Sirius nodded agreement.

"Sure, I think I can manage that for the poor bugger." He said solemnly.

"Now then where were we?" Harry asked. "I was, talking about…Oh right, anyway's I don't really want to live in those old apartments, I imagine I'll sell them off once I've sorted through the stuff inside. So i'm kinda living out of my trunk and back pack until I get to Hogwarts." He finished his interrupted thought.

Sirius was looking sheepish. "Er…You know Harry, I know it's not the nicest place, but if you wanted to live here…" He offered gesturing around. "I know it won't be comfortable or whatever with the Order always under foot, but…I'd be more than happy to have you around." Sirius offered sincerely.

"I might just take you up on that." Harry said grinning. There was a clattering upstair and the sound of owls.

"I think that might be the mail." Hermione said. "I'll go get it." She hurried from the room.

Kreacher was starting to stir and Sirius got up and crouched beside the old elf as it struggled to it feet. "Hello Kreacher, I have instructions for you," He said formally.

Kreacher appeared dazed but nodded understanding. "Yes, Master Sirius, shame of mother's womb?" He croaked.

Sirius offered a wry smile at the insult. "I need you to clear the house's third floor of all curses. Be careful so as to not get yourself hurt. Once that is done clean that floor thoroughly and report back to me for new orders." Sirius said peering intently at the elf. Kreacher was still wobbling a little but nodded a little more firmly and staggered out. "Well hopefully that'll help the old sod." He said shaking his head sadly as the little fellow stumped out.

Hermione when she returned, with a daily prophet, was looking thoughtful enough Harry felt the need to ask what was on her mind. "What's up 'Mione? What are you thinking about?" He asked curious about what had the girls brow furrowing in concentration.

She gave a start at his addressing her and shook herself out of whatever was on her mind. "Oh, just thinking about what you said about the will earlier, you said you'd learned other things from it beyond what you mentioned at the time?" She asked circumspectly.

He looked at her thoughtfully and shrugged. "Among other things, I learned I wasn't the only one with doubts about Dumbledore's leadership," He noted. "Apparently dad wasn't so enthused either." The others were looking varying degrees of sour, with the exception of Kara who was idly staring at the ceiling. Harry smiled thinly and turned to Sirius. "Sirius? What was the state of the last war just before Voldemort was defeated?" He asked.

Everyone except for Kara, who smiled ruefully at him, flinched or squawked at his use of the monster's name. Sirius was the one to answer, "We were losing, he had us on the ropes." He said, quite possibly unaware that he was making a muggle boxing reference, causing Harry to smile thinly.

Harry nodded. "Exactly, and the only reason that changed was because of a fluke." He agreed. The adults looked dubious so he explained. "It was no strategy of Dumbledore's, or me who killed him last time." He said simply, "I was after all, only a baby, It was mum who beat him, but it came at the cost of her life. Did Dumbledore ever tell you how she did it?" He asked curious. The other shook their heads looking fascinated. "She used an obscure piece of ancient magic, a shield that could be fuelled by love. Love is powerful, something that we don't truly understand. Even I've heard the rumours about the DoM's research into it. They're still at a loss…Point is mum used her love for me and the act of sacrificing herself defending me with her dying breath to fuel the spell. It leant it strength that it would not have otherwise, rebounding Voldemort's magic on himself." He said simply. "Now I know Dumbledore suspects this much at least, but I've basically confirmed it through bits and pieces I learned through the years. Now the problem is that we can't replicate this defence as a strategy against Voldemort." He explained.

"The point of what I'm getting at is that Dumbledore's strategic capabilities are not the reason we "won" last time." He pointed out at their confused expressions. "In fact we were losing, so why are we still following his lead so blindly? Why are we using his tactics? If we intend to win this war this time without having to rely on a fluke, we need to do something different than we did last time," He concluded.

Hermione observed the reactions of the others to Harry's discussion. Tonks looked thoughtful, like she was finding some of his points to at the least be reasonable, and was nodding vaguely. Sirius looked more confused, clearly he'd had quite a long time following and trusting Dumbledore, but he wasn't blind to his failings either. Kara looked like she agreed outright, nodding sagely.

As for herself, Hermione noted that that was an unusually reasonable, and logical argument on Harry's part. The latest in a string of such arguments, though this was less vehemently voiced than the others had been. A promising sign. Harry had always had difficulty in the past putting voice to his theories and plans. Which left her wondering, _What Changed?_ She added it to the list in her mind and nodded vague agreement at Harry who was looking to her expectantly. " I think you're right Harry, but if that's the case, what do we do now?" She asked, hoping he had an answer.

He smiled wanly at her. "That's the question isn't it?"

**As always you savages, rate, review, comment, message, invite your friends, send me nudes (probably best you ****don't**** actually do that), maybe tell me where your think the story is going, I'm always fascinated by peoples predictions and ideas.**


	6. Chapter 5: Justice

**Author's Note: Oki Doki, where was I? I'll be updating this note with relevant stuff a bit later. I'm dogged right now. For now, just read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Justice**

Madam Director Amelia Susan Bones, sat behind her polished oak desk rolling her fingers in time to a tune which played in her head. She was reviewing a report which had been provided by Auror Tonks the evening before. She'd already read it once of course, but considering what was coming this evening it was prudent she reread it to get the facts straight. If the evidence could be trusted, which according to the tests she'd had run, and the facts she'd had Rufus run down on the sly, they could. Then Magical Britain was about to get shaken to its foundations. Who knew how things would settle out following a mess like this.

She was in the middle of such thoughts when she heard a furtive knock at her door causing her to look up. She couldn't help it, with the kinds of corruption she was potentially facing down she pulled her wand from its holster, and held it just below the edge of the desk. "Yes? Enter," She called pretending distraction, even though her entire attention was on the doorway.

The door cracked open and a familiar red haired head poked in and smiled at her. Her hand immediately relaxed and snuck the wand back into its holster. "Susan, come in," She said smiling.

Susan Bones, her niece and sole surviving relative, as good as a daughter to her. In many ways Susan _was_ her daughter, she'd raised the girl since her parents deaths all those years ago, when the child was just an infant. She was the joy of her life, smart, witty and at times more than a little sarcastic in a way an ex-beat cop could appreciate.

Susan had shot up a bit over the previous months since she'd returned home from Hogwarts. A bit taller and ganglier but also a little more curvaceous and buxom too, Amelia reminded her get herself a really big stick to keep the boys off her in the coming years. Her hair was a little unruly and her clothing a little rumpled, but Amelia was disinclined to get too bent out of shape on that score. "Hey Aunt Amy" Susan greeted using the moniker which Amelia allowed only her to use. "I'm clocking out, should I wait up with supper or go ahead on my own?" She asked happily plunking down in the chair across the desk from her de facto parent. It said something positive about Susan that despite her aunt being more easy going than most parents would be, that she didn't take advantage and run amok. She'd in fact revelled in the chance to spend more time with her family member by signing up to help with gopher work at the DMLE. She hoped to apply to become an Auror someday.

Amelia sighed tiredly and shook her head. "You had better go on ahead, I've got a big case to oversee today in the courts," She admitted, but not saying more. Susan understood, her Aunt was very close lipped about her work, as she should be. One thing her Aunt had not been light handed in was her education in what was right and wrong. And slipping her the gory details of court cases would be wrong.

"Ah, well that sucks, what time do you expect to be home?" her niece asked.

Amelia shrugged delicately as she tidied up her desk a touch. "Hard to say, it has the potential to be…what is that word you use? Begins with a G?" She asked smiling.

Her niece smiled, "Ginormous," She said her voice full of mirth. She'd taught her aunt the ridiculous word herself.

"Ginormous, if the case goes the way it has the potential to go, it could be huge." Amelia said simply.

"Then I'll grab you something on the way home, and keep it on the warmer," Susan promised. It became a bit of a ritual between them that Susan would prepare something whenever her Aunt was going to be late. "You feel like crepes?" She asked thinking of a good muggle restaurant near their home in near South Kensington Station in London.

"Always," Amelia agreed, grinning, knowing the place was one of her niece's favourites. Her niece shifted to get up when a thought occurred to Amelia. "Do you know anything about Harry Potter?" She asked curious.

"Boy-Who-Lived, is in my year, but in Gryffindor, I know as much about him as anyone, save his best friends at Hogwarts, I suppose, why?" Susan asked surprised by the unexpected question.

"His name's crossed my desk recently," Amelia explained vaguely.

Susan snorted and laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Harry, why what happened this time?" She noted a dry note entering her voice.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Trouble maker is he?" She asked worried.

"No, or rather…not exactly," Susan admitted hesitating. "He's more like a trouble finder? Or maybe it finds him?" She speculated. "You know that person who's always got to be in the thick of things fixing them?" She asked, Amelia nodded. "If there's a problem at Hogwarts and he finds out about it, he's there busting his hump to fix it. Unfortunately, that can get you up to your eyeballs in trouble." She noted.

"Ah, yes I think I understand, he's a white knight then?" Amelia asked.

"In some ways? Absolutely, always one to side with the underdog against people like Malfoy and his thugs. He's got a bit of a mischievous streak, and has some of that teenage stupidity that all us kids get sometimes." Susan said, unusually introspective for someone of her age.

"Like him do you?" Amelia asked picking up on a note in her nieces voice.

Susan pinked then shrugged. "Wouldn't say no to him throwing a look my way, then again not many of the girls at school would. He's the flippin' boy-who-lived after all."

"What's he like?" Amelia asked curious.

"He's nice, kind, or at least he always has been to me." Susan said. "Smarter than he lets on too and like you said, a bit of a White Knight…" She noted her aunts speculative look. "Why? Is he involved in this hearing you have tonight?" Susan asked peering closely at her aunt's face.

Amelia sighed. Her niece always was a bit too observant and smart, "Yes, but you aren't to mention that to anyone, ever, you hear me?" She reminded sternly and Susan nodded dutifully.

Susan smiled. "Well, I hope it turns out okay for the poor guy. He had a crumby year last year. I—didn't help any…" She admitted shame face. "Bought myself one of those Potter stinks badges to support cedric. I'll have to apologize for that when I see him next, that won't be awkward at all." She said grimacing. Amelia chuckled ruefully. "Will we be hearing about it in the paper?"

Amelia nodded. "One way or the other, almost certainly," she agreed.

"Then I look forward to reading it." Susan said smiling and getting to her feet.

Her aunt snorted indelicately. "I wouldn't, Rita Skeeter's being tapped as court reporter for this. Likely because Fudge know she has no scruples." She noted.

Susan winced, "Ugh, I hate that woman," Rita had always been less than complimentary of her aunt. "You'll just have to give me the real deal once it's hit the papers."

Amelia nodded as her ward reached the door, "You've got my promise."

—

They headed out for the ministry at around three o'clock, Amelia had wanted them to come in early, to get some things prepared for the trial. Because of the absence of the Weasleys, who were still away despite assurances that they would return in time for the hearing, Tonks, who seemed to have become their unofficial bodyguard, would be accompanying them in. They got sorted for travelling out in the open, and then walked the several blocks to the station at Halloway Road.

Harry stood with Kara waiting for Hermione to make her way through the line of Holloway Road station to buy the lot of them tickets. Tonks was watching their back just outside the entrance. Harry was looking at a magazine rack and shaking his head. "I still can't get used to it being 2015 again, I mean so much is like I remember it, and yet so much isn't when I really look at it. Cars are different…Hell the city's skyline is different." He pointed out. "Your pals sent me back in time to fix my mistakes, repeatedly." He said blown away by the level of expenditure. He of course said this in a low voice so as to not be overheard.

"Well yeah, but soul evisceration is apparently very messy, that was way more expensive to fix than just a time jump." Kara said shrugging.

"Just what the bollucking hell does a soul evisceration involve?" He asked worried.

"It's what we call it when your eternal form gets borked on the end of the devils spear-trident thingy, and you and everything to do with you gets splattered across a large portion of recorded history." She said tiredly. Harry just gawped at her. She sighed. "Look when you got borked, It's like you got erased from history, like you never existed, except you can't just remove a person like that without a few paradoxes, and the like happening. We had to put your mangled self back together, and then put the torn up portions of history back together in a semi-recognizable fashion." She explained.

"And how exactly did I end up getting "Borked on the end of the devils spear-trident thingy" he asked justifiably horrified.

"Ron. He figured he could buy his way to fame, glory, and all that crap by selling your soul to the highest bidder. We fried his brain so the possibility wouldn't occur to him again by the way. Point is Ron tried to sell your soul. You struggled as you are going to do when the devil's trying to grab hold of you and you accidentally got borked. You got horrifically spattered all over and we expended most of our capitol for this node getting you back. Ron got his soul taken instead because, guess what, the devil's like that when his prize gets messed up. We fixed you then reset you…Yeah—you wouldn't come out from under my desk for a year after that. It took that long to talk you into giving it another try. It was disturbing listening to you go on like that, it really freaked out the other souls I had to meet and greet…" She grumbled.

"I got borked!" He protested. "And Splattered,"

"True, but it still wore on my patience after a while." She said shrugging.

Hermione was returning from the ticket booth. She noticed Harry's disgruntled expression. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Tonks walked up behind them.

Harry snorted, and was relatively honest. "The theory of soul evisceration and how it might happen." He said and she gave him a weird look. Tonks barked a laugh from the back. "We figured it'd probably happen if Ron ever tried to sell my soul to the devil and I got borked on the end of his trident thing." He argued.

"You talk about the strangest things sometimes…" She said muttered,

"Hey, you have to admit its an interesting concept. Admit it, you're contemplating it now too." He said smiling at her. She shook her head. "I most certainly am not!" she said primly. "Besides everyone knows it's a spear not a trident." She said with certainty.

They rode the tubes until they reached Leicester Square station and walked from their through a series of back streets to reach the Ministry of Magics guest entrance, which was just as fun to try and pile into as it had been last time around. Passing security was easier this time since they were in the company of an Auror. Tonks led the way acting as a sort of tour guide.

The Ministry of Magic, Kara decided, looked like one giant restroom, and not a very impressive one. The place used more in the way of decorative black tiling, and brick, than should be legal. Add to that the tacky brass fittings and accents everywhere, and the effect was complete.

Tonks made her way further in, followed by the others.

"This place reminds me of a sewer or something." Harry muttered and Kara snorted.

"Harry," Chastised Hermione. "This place is our centre of government. Just because you don't agree with the minister…" She said huffing

"No Hermione, he's totally right, way to much tile and pipework." She said mirroring her thoughts from earlier.

Tonks led the way to the central monument, she offered a little commentary as they came up to it. "The statue of magical brotherhood," She said faux solemn. They stood together for a time staring at the thing, Hermione and Tonks wandering around the far side, in search of the placard that would tell more about it.

"That got melted during the first time "V" stormed the place. And don't let the statues fool you, aside from house elves, no non-human looks at witches and wizards that way. The Centaur would be trampling, and shooting them, and the goblin would likely be cheering or placing bets." Harry murmured. Kara snickered. He paused checking to make sure nobody was in hearing range "Amelia Bones, that's the lady we met yesterday, is the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's the aunt of one of the girls in my year, Susan. Susan's parents were both killed in the last war. Amelia has basically been raising her since. In the last go round, she was killed by Lord Voldemort himself, apparently she put up one hell of a fight. While alive she had a reputation of being tough but fair. I intend to try and appeal to her, to undermine some of Fudge and Umbridge's maneuvering in the trial."

Tonks and Hermione returned a minute later, Hermione scowling and muttering about artists perpetuating stereotypes. Tonks was just shaking her head amused. They eventually found their way to the offices of the DMLE on the other side of the main "square" within the ministry. Tonks carefully led the way in through security. They were searched but were not stopped, nor thanks to Tonks, were their wands confiscated. They walked into the waiting room outside the directors office a couple minutes later. Tonks asked the secretary to let Amelia know Harry wished to speak with her quickly prior to the hearing.

They were allowed in a minute later. Amelia stood, and greeted him personally when he walked in. "Mr. Potter, delightful to meet you when you're not standing in the middle of a blood bath, I've heard a great deal from Susan, and who is this?" She greeted wryly and shook his hand and then indicating Hermione. Harry introduced her, and Amelia indicated she knew her name from accounts from Susan.

"I just wanted to say before we get started, I will gladly submit penseive memories for this trial, and will submit to Veritaserum for questioning during this trial if required, I merely request you restrict all questions to coming from yourself and silence me if they ask questions of me which are not applicable to the case. I also request you bear with me in my explanations, they will appear to ramble but where they lead us should be illuminating to one such as yourself." Harry said practicing his polite and reasonable routine.

"One such as myself?" Madam Bones asked interestedly, smiling ever so slightly.

"A woman of justice, not of politics." Harry said simply.

"Very well, I'll agree to the terms you requested, and will question you myself using both truth serum, in order to ensure the validity of testimony, I believe under the circumstances we can successfully argue that it is acceptable to use it on a minor…" She paused when Harry chuckled. He put up a hand for a moment and pulled the ring from his finger and presented it to her to examine. She held it and looked perplexed, "A family ring?"

"My age won't be a problem at all, as of the reading of my parents will two days ago, I am now Lord Harry James Potter, and thus a member of the peerage and an emancipated minor,"

Madam Bones smiled ruefully handing the ring back with a look of satisfaction. "It is funny ." She said smiling as she sat back. "I do not recall Susan ever describing you as politically astute. A bit rash sometimes?" She asked.

Harry looked down chagrined. "That's because frankly, I wasn't politically astute, I was rash. But some things have opened my eyes. Though I'm sure considering the current case, you could indeed argue I am still reckless."

"One further thing, it is just a precaution again to preclude any risk of tampering, I would like to submit my wands into your custody personally, as they will also be material evidence in the trial." He stated simply. "My associate here will be doing the same. Her name is Kara Smith just so you know." He offered. He pulled each wand twirling them so their tips faced himself and handed them to her grip first. She raised her eyebrows at his wrist holster and the extra wand, but did not question further. Kara imitated him and passed her own over, albeit somewhat grudgingly in the case of her special wand from Ezekiel.

"Excellent, a fine precaution Harry, one which I was about to ask for myself. Now then here is what you need to know, the trial will begin with you being brought to the witness seat and you will be read your rights and you will be made to swear to tell the truth, this will be a non-magical oath as forcing magical oaths is against the law. I will do my best to keep questions about the Order of the Phoenix out of it." She explained. "That would do nothing but give Fudge ammunition to distract the trial from his own possible misdeeds. You will be dosed with Veritaserum so there are no questions of honesty, you will likely need to point out your own status as a Lord and legal adult to the court, thus sealing it in the eyes of the law. You will then be questioned. I will try to stay applicable to the case, but in order to ensure justice is done I may have to get uncomfortable at times. Do you understand?" She asked. Harry nodded. "At this point we will have you submit memories for viewing, by the end of which you should begin to come out from under the serum and questioning will stop." She noted.

He was looking thoughtful. "Actually, so long as it is medically safe, I'd like to request a larger dose and that you question me about a couple additional subjects." He said smiling wanly. "Namely the topics the Minister has been attempting to silence me on, Sirius Black and the matter of Voldemort's return." He watched her flinch slightly at his name. "I will answer questions and submit memories, and you can go to town from there."

She considered that, "You truly have memories proving his return then?" She asked a little pale. He nodded. "Then, this time, while we have Fudge on his heels, if that's truly where the trial leads, would be the perfect time to expose such a truth." She agreed.

Hermione spoke up here. "Will they take measures to make it clear the Veritaserum is in effect?" She asked.

Amelia nodded smiling. "Yes, of course."

"Alright, just one more thought, maybe let it be two separate doses as opposed to one large dose, let him recover a bit between doses. The side effects of Veritaserum can be extreme." Hermione noted hurriedly.

"I will consult with our experts before administering the dose" Amelia promised and Hermione sagged in relief.

Amelia looked to the clock and nodded. "We should just have time to reach the courtroom if we all leave now." She said huffing satisfaction. "Follow me."

—

They encountered Dumbledore, waiting idly beside the doors to the courtroom. Amelia grimaced at seeing him, "Albus, are you here to stand witness for the defence, or are you just here to cause trouble?" She asked a touch bitingly.

"I was indeed hoping to speak in Harry's defence," Dumbledore agreed.

Amelia nodded only a touch less tensely, "You will be placed to give your testimony last, we've already planned the order up to that point, If we have time you may speak," She said sternly then made a gesture to the Auror guarding the door, a man Harry recognized as John Dawlish. The man nodded, and jogged off after letting them pass.

"Mr. Potter please sit in the witnesses Chair." She directed and Harry moved to comply. Kara and Hermione stayed with Dumbledore, though they threw him an encouraging smiles from the sidelines.

Harry looked about the familiar room and spotted all the faces he expected to see. Fudge was bustling on his podium, and was clearly preparing to deliver a speech. Git. Thought Harry to his self. He spotted Umbridge, but was careful to ignore her for now. It was hard, he wanted to track her with his eyes. She was dangerous enough in her own right.

Fudge only waited for Amelia Bones to sit before starting in. "Ah Harry Potter," He started contemptuously. "I see you are punctual, I trust the room change did not trouble you too much?" he asked false sympathetic.

"Room change, I wasn't aware?" Harry taunted, keeping his voice completely stoic. "And I do not believe I gave you permission to address me in such a familiar way Minister Fudge." He retorted. Amelia razed an eyebrow at Harry, he just smiled thinly.

Fudge was visibly thrown by this, as were several others. "How else would have us refer to you?" He asked laughing a bit.

"To one such as you? Perhaps by my title? Lord Potter." Harry said neutrally.

Fudges face lost some of it joviality.

"I finally inherited my families holdings, Minister." Harry said mock cheerful "Do not tell me you do not know? It's been a couple days now since the writs went through." Harry asked.

"Very well…" Fudge conceded ignoring that parting jab raising his chin a little. "We are here for the trial of Lord Harry James Potter, in regard to the…" Harry raised his hand, and looked to Madam Bones. To Harry's surprise Fudge stopped immediately as well, though he looked far more irritable than Amelia about it.

"Yes Mister Potter?" Madam Bones said, already looking a bit amused.

"I'm sorry, I was operating under the assurances this was a hearing, not a trial. A full Trial seems a bit extreme, don't you think, for cases of underage magic?" He asked pleasantly.

"You used magic in a crowded muggle…" Fudge blustered.

"Hearsay! I would argue the alley, and tunnel were quite nicely deserted." Harry interrupted. Fudge looked livid. Madam Bones looked fascinated, as though watching a squirrel plot a faster-than-light jump. "In addition, what was I supposed to do? Allow Dementors to feast upon myself and the one with me, during both occurrences?" He asked baiting the trap.

"So you claim, convenient, how highly controlled and secret magical beasts find you of all people in the middle of downtown London. Just two days after another pair of the same supposedly found you is Little Whinging Surrey" Fudge sneered. Harry could have sworn he heard the bizarre giggle of Umbridge follow that.

"Two Dementors, the first time, and ten the second with roughly fourteen thugs, your honour." Harry stated turning to Madam Bones, and nodding. "But as I doubt you will believe me, I submit to questioning under Veritaserum, and will provide a Penseive memory." Harry declared, Fudge actually paled.

"You can't use truth serum on a minor" He protested weakly.

"Ah, but I am not a minor am I Minister. I'm a member of the Peerage now, a fact you confirmed the moment you referred to me by my title." Harry taunted smiling. "And even a minor can submit to the penseive,"

"He is correct Minister, and since the presence of Dementors implicates several ministry offices you will sit out the questioning, are we understood?" Amelia interjected smiling thinly.

"This is ridiculous! You cannot possibly be agreeing to this absurd dog and pony show Amelia…" Fudge spat.

"Can I not? It is unusual enough, for a Minister, to try and sit in on legal proceeding as is, let alone when he is possibly involved." Amelia noted sternly. "Some might say it's downright suspicious." Fudges mouth clicked shut, and sat with a thud, thoroughly chastened. "Now, Lord Potter? We will read you your rights and will begin calling witnesses," She said then recited said rights, quickly before asking for the oath. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God?" She asked stoically.

Harry nodded. "I so swear," He agreed.

She nodded satisfied. "You may retake the seat then," She said smiling.

Tonks stood on guard below the primary gallery. She technically wasn't part of these proceedings, she had filed her report late yesterday evening, not long after the rather sudden end to the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. She looked over the courtroom. Harry sat in the witness chair at the centre of the room, Director Bones stood next to him speaking with him, Hermione, Kara and Dumbledore sat just off to the right of them. She brought her focus back to Harry.

Hermione was tense, gripping the arms of her chair tightly. Veritaserum was a dangerous substance, an overdose could do any number of horrible things to a person, and the outcome of this trial was less than certain. Harry sat at apparent ease in his chair as he nodded agreement to some murmured instruction Amelia provided. He tilted his head back and she droppered three drops onto his tongue. "We will start with baseline questions, starting with your full name." She said.

Harry's eyes had gone vague and distant, his voice flat and monotone. "My name is Lord Harry James Potter of Most Noble and Most Ancient House Potter," Harry relayed in a stoic voice.

Amelia nodded checking off something on her clipboard. "And is Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, your home?" She asked.

"No," Was the prompt answer and she raised an eyebrow. He explained, "I do not consider that place my home, nor those people my family."

"Could you explain a bit?" She instructed.

"I consider Hogwarts or wherever my friends are my true home, and them my true family, however if you are inquiring as to whether or not it is the residence in which I take shelter? Yes, I suppose so," He answered. Hermione was touched by his answer about considering her family, it was just like him, which was comforting.

"Very well, what is your age?" Amelia asked.

Tonks noted an odd tick in Harry's jaw before he replied. "15 years, by the calendar." _Well that was an odd response, what the hell was that about?_ She wondered.

Amelia simply made a note on her clipboard. "What house were you sorted into at Hogwarts?"

"I was sorted into Gryffindor," Harry reported, then continued. "The sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin, but upon my request put me in Gryffindor, as I was also well suited to that house." Hermione was shocked, she herself had been considered for Ravenclaw, but had requested Gryffindor, she didn't realize that Harry had experienced something similar.

Amelia looked surprised at that, Tonks heard voices murmuring in the gallery behind her. Amelia looked to the guest section, and Dumbledore spoke. "The hat merely notes predispositions, not absolutes Amelia, One may choose what kind of person they will become, can they not?" The old man asked smiling wanly.

Amelia nodded, then flipped a page in her notes, "A follow up question then and we'll get to the matter at hand. Why did you ask to be placed in Gryffindor?" she asked curious.

"Two reasons, first, the only Slytherin I had met up to that point was unpleasant," this elicited a laugh from the crowd. "Second, I liked the values Gryffindor is based on. I wish to be brave, and honourable. To be worthy of my friends." He said simply.

The courtroom was silent while they all digested this. Hermione wondered if that meant he thought his friends were brave and honourable and so felt the need to be the same, or did it mean he believed he need to be brave and honourable to deserve friends?

"Very well," Amelia said eventually. "We will extract a memory from you now of the events in the alley way. Are you prepared?" She asked Harry, who nodded deferentially. "Then focus on the memory in question and we will continue." She instructed and Harry closed his eyes before nodding. She incanted something under her voice and raised her wand to his temple. There was a slight flicker and a silvery strand came away. Hermione watched entranced as the small flickering wisp which was a fragment of her friends consciousness was lowered carefully into a provided vial. A device was rolled out of the shadows, a bowl like contraption she recognized from a textbook as a pensieve. This one had an additional device secured to its side, one which the director slotted the vial into. It chirruped three tones in sequence and a light flashed green. Amelia nodded in satisfaction. "Memory confirmed as authentic." She said and extracted the vial.

Madam Bones poured the vial into the basin and began tapping the runes inscribed on the side of the bowl. The memory was projected into the air high about them, enlarged so all could see.

Harry himself had his head tilted back and cocked curiously as the Images and sounds began. Hermione watched riveted at the level of detail. It was as good as watching a video from the muggle world. She watched as Harry and Kara, from Harry's perspective, realized something was wrong. She watched the image judder slightly as his focus waned and he shuddered. She listened to him realize that there were Dementors coming. Then their flight to the alley, it followed as they made their way into the alley, several of the court laughed lightly at Kara's sarcastic comment in the memory. "Yeah, because going down the alleyway, where no one can hear you scream when the monsters come for you, is a great idea." The memory continued and showed Harry expertly casting spells to repel muggles, and to make them less noticeable. Amelia paused here.

"Let it be recorded that measures were taken to conceal the use of magic from muggles." she instructed. Hermione looked over to notice Fudge was flat out scowling now.

The memory resumed, and they noted Harry instructing Kara in how to cast a patronus. It showed the first cluster of Dementors Harry spotted, and him trading positions with Kara, the weaker caster in the pair. Madam Bones directed an approving nod to Harry smiling slightly. Hermione noted the disturbed twittering from the audience as they noted how many Dementors were present. It showed him launching his patronus, and then turning as the Dementors scattered, and observing Kara's own efforts. Here they paused again.

"I have never heard of a Humanoid patronus before." Amelia noted, Hermione agreed, she'd never read anything of the like.

Harry pointed to Kara, "The caster is right here. Why not ask for a Demonstration?" He asked, she considered that then nodded drawing Kara's primary wand and handing it to the girl.

Kara looked nervously at Harry, and he nodded encouragingly. She grimaced in concentration, and cast. "Expecto Patronum" and the court found themselves gazing at what appeared to be an Angel, or at least an image of one.

Amelia was enthused and passed around the image until it eventually faded. "Impressive—you are apparently a good teacher, ." She noted, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Madam Bones, I just want to say one thing before we continue…" He requested and she nodded. "Something a little shocking's about to happen, everyone prepare themselves please," He suggested dully.

She gave him a bemused look, but nodded before hitting the rune. A few moments later a large portion of the audience, Hermione included, jumped as the last Dementor lunged at him from above. And then descended into startled murmuring, as he cast the patronus wandlessly down the monsters throat. The muttering stopped as they watched Dementor flail, puke up it's souls and then die exploding messily all over the alley. Here Madam Bones paused it again.

"First thing I should ask is. "You can cast a patronus wandlessly?" Bones asked looking stunned.

Harry nodded. "That surprised me, I hadn't done any intentional wantless magic before that time. All I can say, is that it likely had to do with the threat of death by Dementor kiss" He pointed out quietly. "I can attempt to duplicate the feat if you'd like?" He offered. She paused then nodded.

Hermione hoped he could force enough emotion past the potions effects to cast, "Expecto Patronum" and to her gratification he managed to cast, not as strongly as if he had a wand, nor was it as focused, barely being identifiable as a stag, but he managed it. The dim apparition cantered about the room then faded. She reflected on just how beautiful a creature it was.

"Very good, Harry," Madam Bones said nodding in satisfaction. "Now that brings me to the next point. It appears we've discovered Dementors can in fact die. What do you believe those lights that shot from it were?" She asked.

"I can only assume, but I'd guess those were souls it had eaten." Harry said shrugging. "I have no idea whether or not that is true, but the evidence seems to suggest it is." He pointed out. Hermione concurred within the privacy of her own mind, that based on the evidence they had seen it was a reasonable hypothesis.

Madam Bones nodded thoughtfully then pressed the rune. The memory started back up. It showed the arrival of the masked thugs, Hermione felt her gut clench in fear at their numbers, his instructions to Kara for fighting, and the thugs drawing on him and her. It covered him, and the thugs exchanging fire. It covered him drawing his second wand, which received muttering, and him trading fire again until the green curses started flying. He gave the order to seek proper cover. She watched as the curse struck Kara in the back and she went down screaming. Harry took down the caster but then something odd happened. His vision blurred and images flashed, images of her, Hermione, lying on the ground vacant eyed beneath two vague black cloaked figures, and then they were back, except Harry wasn't the same, it was like he was seeing black cloaks where before there had been grey and now he was irrational, the images blurred around the edges and he upped the ante of his attacks.

Madam Bones grimaced watching one of the thugs get hit by Lassis Ossus, and losing a leg. She paused it. "Harry what happened just then, that distortion?" She asked frowning.

He answered in a monotone, a tendon in his neck jumping, "A nightmare, I was reliving it there in the alley," He said hesitantly. Hermione peered at him closely, _He has nightmares about me dying?_ She wondered. _Why? _Amelia nodded acceptance. "That was a pretty serious curse Harry, I am familiar with it through my work, but where did you learn it?" She asked sternly.

Harry understood her concerns. "Last year when I was forced to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament. I went out of my way to learn magics more in keeping with what my opponents used. I snuck into the restricted section, I plied seventh years with questions and looked up things referenced only in passing in the books i'd already read. This one was mentioned briefly in an intermediate level defence book in reference to a duel in which an Auror was wounded critically. I looked up the referenced texts and found out about this one. I never used it in the Tournament, it was too harsh. But when those men in the alley started throwing those green curses at me?" He explained quietly.

"You thought they were casting unforgivables…" Amelia said nodding. "You responded by increasing your own lethality. I will keep this in mind before rendering judgement." She agreed, and watched the continuing battle. His curses and way he ruthlessly cut down all opposition. She whistled impressed and a little stunned by what the boy had accomplished. She stopped the memory as the last thug fell and he turned his attention to Kara who was curled up on the ground. "Harry, after this pointed Aurors began to arrive on scene, and you were interrogated…" She noted.

Here Fudge bolted to his feet, a strange look of terror in his eyes. "Objection, why was I not informed of this?" He asked demandingly.

She turned to him giving him a scolding look. "My officers are not required to inform you of every incident they arrive at, are they Fudge?" She asked, and he flinched. "Especially not just because you yourself have an unhealthy interest of late in those involved. He sat chastised.

"What was found while you were being interrogated?" She asked.

"A wallet and badge on one of the wounded, a man whose leg I had destroyed with a bone shattering curse. I cauterized his wound myself to save his life…" He explained.

"You helped save the life of one of those attacking you?" Amelia asked intrigued. Hermione wasn't surprised, that was just the sort of person Harry was.

"Yes, I could not conscience allowing him to die, when I had the opportunity to prevent it." He explained.

"Interesting, It just so happens I have the wallet I.D and Badge in question," She noted pulling the objects in question from her pocket, "Do you know what our investigation turned up?" She asked, smiling thinly. Harry shook his head. "I found out the men who attacked you were all in fact Department of Magical Corrections Officers," This caused an eruption of noise from the galleries.

Fudge stood and blustered loudly. "Amelia, this is ridiculous, you cannot honestly believe that the ministry would…" He tried.

She glared at the man and he stopped, the galleries stilled to listen to what would come next. Hermione was enthralled. "Aurors? Protocol one," She said and their was a static charge which raced around the room as the doors sealed and the anti-apparition barricade went up. Fudge paled. "In fact, I can, I confirmed the authenticity of the evidence, I interrogated the surviving staff myself, and had my second. Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour search the offices of the DMC for any paperwork. He did not find anything at first, until he searched the documents scheduled to be destroyed." Fudge suddenly looked terrified. Amelia smiled dangerously as she held out a hand to the side, an Auror stepped forward and handed a slip of paper into her hand. She waved it for all to see.

"A writ, Ordering ten Dementors, and fourteen out of uniform penitentiary staff to deploy to London, and apprehend Mr. Harry James Potter by any means necessary. Up to and including administering the Dementor's Kiss. Signed Delores Umbridge, undersigned by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge." She said accelerating at first thing slowing and hissing the last part. "Cornelius care to explain yourself? Sic'ing a set of Dementors, and Ministry staff on an underage wizard in the heart of London?" She asked, and Fudge mouthed silently for a minute, before getting up and trying to leave his podium.

"This is ridiculous I am Minister of Magic…" He started.

"And where do you think you are going? The doors have been sealed and the wards won't spin down until I order them to." Amelia noted dangerously.

"Amelia I order you…" He tried.

"Shut it, Fudge. You don't give the orders in the courtroom. I do." She said positively gleeful. "Now Cornelius, return to your seat, and sit the hell down." She spat. He did so reluctantly before She turned to Harry and continued more gently. "Harry? How are you feeling, has the potion worn off yet?" She asked.

He nodded and sighed rubbing at his neck. "Yes, Madam Director, and I feel better, thank you for asking," He noted tiredly.

Hermione sighed relieved, the worst appeared to be over, the Ministers were now thoroughly implicated, and their own side had the initiative. Harry nodded smiling slightly, "On matters pertaining to the mishandling of Justice, I formally request that a search be given, for the records of the trial of Sirius Black, and that should they be found, corroborating memories be obtained from those who attended it." He requested. Hermione smiled. _This is brilliant, if he can manage this, things will be so much better for Sirius._ She thought pleased. She peeked a glance at Dumbledore, who was actually staring open mouthed. Kara looked gleeful.

"Indeed?" Amelia waved to one of her Aurors who left to do just that, passing through the wards unhindered thanks to her permission. "And what do you think doing such will achieve?" she asked.

"I believe it will prove that Sirius Black did not get a trial. Which he should have seeing as a proper investigation would have turned up that he wasn't guilty." He replied simply.

Cornelius was sinking down in his seat.

"If he wasn't then who was?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, the supposedly dead former friend of my family. In actuality he was the one who betrayed my family. My family will details, that he was in fact the secret keeper, not Sirius. He cut off his finger in his escape turning himself into a rat. I have the memories necessary to prove this of course. I can also prove he was hiding in plain sight for many years. Among the Weasleys as their pet rat." He turned to the house scribe, and waved. "Hey Percy how's that job workin' for Fudge goin'?" He asked faux cheerfully.

The red head who was now the focus of the whole court paled. "Scabbers?" he stammered confused.

"Come on Percy, think about it. Rats live two or three years on average, Scabbers was over ten wasn't he? And seriously Ron didn't bother to tell you any of this?" Harry asked smiling slightly before turning back to Amelia.

"Very well Harry, you have my interest. Lets see what eventuates then, shall we?" She said, looking like the cat who swallowed the mouse, and possibly the cream too. She turned to the crowd. "So, you are getting all of this aren't you Rita?" She asked, and for the first time Harry and the others noticed the reporter working feverishly in the shadows. The woman, who was still seriously repugnant to Hermione, threw up a thumbs up, before returning to writing as fast as she could.

Amelia turned back to Harry and whispered to him. "Any chance, you're looking to be an Auror Harry?" She asked offering a thin smile.

"I've seriously considered it ma'am, I've got some work ahead of me though." He admitted, thinking of his O.W.L.s. Hermione smiled at the thought of an Auror Potter. Gallantly traipsing about saving the day, it was the perfect job for a man like him.

"Well if this is the kind of work I can expect from you, I might just ignore the bloody tests should you apply, either way." She said smiling happily.

—

Finally, a few minutes later, the Auror Madam Bones had sent to run the search returned. And to Harry's actual surprise, with absolutely nothing to show for it. He would have expected Fudge to try and cover his tracks a little better than that. A few faked reports or something. Was the man really just that incompetent?

"Really Fudge, not even a trial?" Amelia accused, sounding thunderstruck. "What, you figured you had your man, and tossed him straight into the worst hell hole on the face of the planet?" She asked aghast. Apparently the court room agreed. There was significant shouting and finger pointing from those assembled. All Fudge could do was gasp like a landed fish.

The director was less than impressed by this defence. " ? Do you have the memories necessary to prove Peter Pettigrew survived, and that he was the one responsible?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, however it links nicely with my next rambling jaunt down memory lane. The last one I promise, we can kill to birds with one stone, or rather one memory." He chuckled darkly. He was amazed how well this trial was going, oh, part of it was just how poorly Fudge and Umbridge had hidden their own hand in all this. But it was astounding none-the-less.

Fudge was looking at Harry as if a dragon had materialized in the centre of the room, and it was now eying him while licking its chops. Umbridge was white as a sheet.

Amelia looked excited, and intrigued. "Oh and what do you have for us now?" She asked smiling what for her was the equivalent of impishly.

"A small preface I think then?" Harry said trying to keep himself focused, he knew the next part would be delicate, "Over the last couple months I have suffered somewhat at the hands of Fudge, and the media who interviewed him. Miss Skeeter? Would you be willing to repeat some of the names and references made to me?" He asked politely of the loathsome reporter.

She looked pleased to be included in the action. She was after all the worst sort of media vulture. "I believe he referred to you as a liar, a murderer, a victim of confundus charming, and a very confused young man, among other things." She replied happily.

"Indeed he did, I'd like the chance to clear my name of such accusations, I'd like to show you my memories of the night of the third task, and show you Peter Pettigrew at his masters side." He looked to Amelia, the nearest non-hostile person, "That is to say, I intend to show you the face of Lord Voldemort. I will submit to Veritaserum upon completion of the viewing." He said speaking to Amelia again.

She had flinched, admirably little, at the use of the Dark Lords name. She knew this was where he intended to go but hearing the name was always a shock. "You have proof of…. Yes! Somebody get that serum, and…Hey!" She shouted, and pointed. "Just where do you think you're going Lucius Malfoy?" She demanded.

"I was just, stretching my legs? Before viewing this fascinating showing…" He protested feebly, a strange look on his face.

"He's trying to run." Harry murmured, in an aside to Amelia. "He features nicely in this next bit." He revealed.

She pretended he'd said nothing. "Really? Aurors? Would you make sure the audience remains seated. Perhaps call for an additional squad?" She requested from her guards, smiling sweetly at Lucius, who if possible looked even more pale than before.

She turned back to Harry. "Merlin's balls Potter, if you have what you say you have…This is gonna kill Fudge's term as Minister, and upset the whole applecart. Are you ready for that?" She asked, he nodded soberly. This was what he wanted after all. "Then allow me to extract the memory." She repeated the operation before, once again confirming the memory hadn't been tampered with, before dumping it in the basin and playing it.

The memory started and he leaned back closing his eyes. He had no wish to see what was going to play in detail. It would be bad enough to hear it again.

Hermione saw Harry sprint out of the maze, and into the centre at the end of the third task. His meeting with Cedric, and their agreement to try, and take the cup together. She watched as she was suddenly cast with him into a strange dark graveyard. She looked over to see that at some point Amelia put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The action continued. Hermione and many others gasped at the high cold voice. She heard and participated in the groans as Cedric died, heard the Dark Lords plan and his rebirth. She heard a scuffle behind them while the part depicting him calling his servants to him was shown. She turned to see Tonks and a couple others wrestling Lucius Malfoy to the ground. She heard the Dark Lord's speeches, his torture of Harry himself, making her wince in sympathy, it was obviously pain beyond anything she imagined possible. And finally… Priori Incantatum. The playback was paused here.

"What is this?" Amelia asked curiously. Harry opened his eyes but avoided looking up.

"Priori Incantatum" He explained. Speaking words Hermione had heard before, but not linked with this context.

"My wand, which you have in your possession holds a feather from the same Phoenix that provided the feather for Voldemort's. They are brothers, they will not willingly fight each other, when the two of us forced an altercation, they locked…" Harry continued. "My wand forced his to regurgitate it's previous acts. You will see." He said and re-closed his eyes as the playback started.

Hermione gasped in surprise at the presence of the spectres which faded into existence. She wept that he had been forced to speak to the incarnations of dead friends and family. Harry listened as disinterestedly as possible through the final part of the battle, and his return to the cup with Cedric's body. He heard the memory end as he appeared back at the third task.

Only as the light of the image petered out did he open his eyes. The room was deathly silent, and all eyes were on him. He noted Hermione's were streaming with sympathetic tears. "I am ready for the serum. Lets get this settled once and for all." He said his voice rough.

Director Bones approached with the vial, and poured a few drops on his tongue. Immediately the world shifted, and he focused on her face. His emotions going blank again.

"Are you prepared Mr. Potter?" The Director asked hushed, as if afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Yes Madam Director, I am." His voice sounded unnaturally uninflected even to him, it made Hermione and Kara shudder.

"We'll start with the basics again. Your Name?" She requested.

"Harry James Potter, Lord of Most Ancient, and Most Noble House Potter," He intoned.

"What house were you sorted into at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor," He reported.

She turned back to Harry. "Harry, who is guilty of betraying your parents to V-v-Voldemort" she stuttered. Harry would be impressed when he looked back upon it later.

"Peter Pettigrew, their secret keeper." He replied.

"And who was that we saw in the cemetery just now, helping the…creature, and helping murder Cedric Digory?" She asked.

"The same man." Harry said.

"And…was that Lord V-Voldemort?" She quavered.

"Yes, I felt his presences in my scar." He intoned. Part of him was screaming for him to stop. He was venturing into dangerous territory.

"Your scar?" She asked.

"Amelia…" Cautioned Dumbledore, knowing where this was going. Hermione's eyes flicked to the old man wondering what was happening.

Harry fought the drug to no effect.

"Yes, my scar is a remnant resulting from his attempted murder of me as an infant. But it is more than that." He intoned. Hermione's eyes snapped to him next.

"Amelia please…" Dumbledore asked.

"What is your scar?" Amelia continued too fascinated to back off.

"The mark indicating Voldemort's mistake," Harry answered.

"Mistake?" She asked intrigued.

"He had prepared a spell, a method for making himself immortal, he intended to utilize my death to fuel its completion." He reported continuing to struggle.

"And?" She urged.

"As he died, his spell was rebounded by my mothers sacrifice, his own death fuelled the completion of the spell, a portion of his soul was wrenched clear, and fused…" he turned his eyes on her. "To me." He finished. Hermione's eyes widened in understanding.

"You have a portion of Lord Voldemort's soul within you?" The Director asked in the deep hush.

"A small peice, less than one-one-thousandth of his soul, not enough to overwhelm my own, not enough to give him new life in its current state," Harry was uncertain how he knew that, but he did.

"You say he intended to do something similar from the start. Is that how he survived his initial death? Through one of these soul shard?" Amelia asked, secretly within his head Harry was impressed how quickly she was grasping the truth.

"Yes," He said simply.

"And there are more of them out there?" She asked.

Harry finally found a foothold of control as the drug started to bleed out. He temporized. "There was at least one more." He admitted.

"Oh? Was?" She asked.

"I destroyed it. Though I did not understand what it was at the time." He admitted.

"Tell me about it" She instructed.

"Tom Riddle's Diary was given to a young woman attending Hogwarts. This was done by Lucius Malfoy, with the intent of causing harm, and perhaps releasing his master again? I cannot be certain, I do not know his mind." Harry lamented. Hermione remembered that object and pieces started to flow together in her mind.

"He was at the graveyard too. You saw." He reminded Amelia.

"How was the diary destroyed?" She asked. "Are there more out there?" She asked.

Harry fought for control but the last vestiges of the serum were tricky. "The diary was destroyed when I stabbed it using the fang of the Basilisk I had slain during second year. As to whether or not there are more…" He fought bitterly. "Yes, at least five. Voldemort likes the number seven." He admitted grudgingly. Hermione was horrified by the concept of so many abominations out there.

"And how do you know about this?" Amelia asked, but he had gotten the upper hand finally and the drug was mostly gone. For the first time in minutes he lied.

"It was not hard to figure out. Voldemort's presence caused me physical pain, couple that with the notion that something held within a book could be reborn as a full fledged version of the Dark Lord? The answer was if not simple, than relatively easy to reach." He replied careful to allow the serum to control his voice as long as possible, perhaps it would last for one more question?

Hermione followed his logic, but it was missing something. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She filed it away for later.

"Very well. How will you destroy the fragment in yourself?" The director asked curious.

"I-I do not know, not for certain. I hope that it is possible to do so without destroying myself," He explained and Hermione flinched at the implication. Her friend was trapped in a permanent stalemate with his nemesis.

"Madam Director?" He asked as the last vestiges left his system. "I believe the potion is wearing off? May we stop now?" He murmured dully, allowing his weariness to enter his voice.

She looked at him appraisingly for a time. Then smiled."Yes, we may stop. Thank you Harry. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"It's up to you ma'am, you're the boss." He answered, laughing tiredly, and she chuckled appreciatively in response.

"Very well, all in favour of dismissing charges against Harry Potter, raise you wand." She instructed. Harry heard the ripple in the crowd, and Harry heard Hermione and Kara cheer quietly behind him. "All in favour of opening an investigation into the activities of our Minister and miss Umbridge?" She asked. This time he looked up. The majority had raised their wands. "All in favour of finding Sirius Black innocent?" She asked. Again the majority raised.

"And finally, all in favour of recognizing Harry Potter's claims that the Dark Lord Voldemort, is not in fact dead?" She asked her voice shaking a little. All wands rose.

"Then that is all." She said. "Is there anything else Lord Potter?" She asked looking to Harry.

"Just a small favour, it's not a big deal if you turn me down. Would you relax my restrictions on use of magic please. I'd like to tutor miss Smith here prior to returning to Hogwarts, i'd like her to get some better footing before throwing her in the deep end." He explained. Hermione smiled in approval. That was a fantastic idea.

Amelia smiled almost disbelieving. "You manage all this? And all you ask for is the right to teach another a little magic?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure I can manage that." She said happily. "As a bonus, anyone else you'd like to include, beside yourself, and miss smith?" she asked cheekily.

"Hermione Granger?" Harry asked, and the girl in question gave a stunned and excited yelp.

"Consider it done." The Director said satisfied. "Have a good day mister Potter, despite your revelations about the Dark Lord, I'm finally feeling optimistic about what's ahead," She marched off. "Oy, Fudge, where do you think you're going?" she called angrily.

Kara hurried over Hermione hot on her heels. "Had me scared there for a minute Harry" the American admitted.

"I scared myself too." He chuckled. He got to his feet, and watched idly as Lucius was dragged away cursing.

"Harry if I might speak with you for a moment." Dumbledore asked from the sidelines.

"Yes sir," Harry acquiesced shuffling over to the old man.

"It appears you've figured out a great many things, anything else I should know about?" Dumbledore asked eying the young man carefully. This was a worrying development for the old man. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, now was not the time for this.

Harry scraped together all his remaining skill at lying, and a handful of truths and half truths and spoke. He also threw every bit of power into his mental shield he could, just in case. "A little more sir, I held it back for fear of a panic at the end there. I've seen a bit prior to my Occlumency training—Yes, I suspected you already knew about that." Harry noted sourly.

Hermione was confused. What in blue blazes was Occlumency?

"A vision for lack of a better, word. I linked to his snake once…" he admitted. Hermione, gasped understanding about what he meant by link. Perhaps this was what was causing the changes in him?

Harry then remembered he'd have to find a way to save Arthur from Nagini when on guard duty. "The way I figure it. I could only link to it too if it housed a bit of him." Hermione concurred but wondered how such a thing might work.

"Well Harry, You've managed to figure out more than I ever dreamed of, I'm very impressed. Anything else? Or can we head back to headquarters, and spread the good news?" Dumbledore asked smiling, Harry wasn't sure if it was a happy smile or not.

"You've got a private message in the will my parents left. A little money for the Order" Harry remembered belatedly. Dumbledore nodded. "Oh, and my parents left a written copy of the prophesy for me to read." He saw no benefit in hiding that, not really, and Dumbledore stumbled to a stop at that.

Hermione blinked, once again wondering what Harry was talking about. Just how much had he been hiding? From her, from everyone?

"Ah, I'm sorry Harry I should have been the one to tell you that." He apologized, sounding honestly aggrieved, though about what Harry couldn't say.

"No matter sir. I've seen it now, and I think that the one must die so the other can live bit may be circumvented in the end." Harry said. "At least I hope that's the case."

Hermione's insides roiled. She couldn't believe it. Harry was the subject of a prophecy which spoke of his possible death. Not just some palm reading by a back water illusionist, the real deal?

"Would you mind terribly if I tested that you are separate from Voldemort, Harry. I'm understandably suspicious about anything pertaining to Voldemort's remnants." Dumbledore requested. This infuriated Hermione, the old man was so fixated on Voldemort, he couldn't grasp what these revelations must be doing to her friend. Was this the answer she'd been searching for? Why Harry was now so strange and distant?

"Go ahead sir." Harry said.

Dumbledore probed a bit with his legilmency, and with a handful of spells but came away looking pleased. "As if it weren't there at all." He said happily, honestly relieved to notice how well at least one thing had gone. A not inconsiderable worry laid to rest for a time at least. "Well, that's a stroke of luck. We finally find ourselves with the initiative." Dumbledore noted happily.

"We rolled a natural twenty on that one sir" Harry teased, Hermione chuckled appreciatively at the reference.

"Hmm?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Muggle thing sir…" Harry sighed. Dumbledore was better than many about muggles, but he guessed that was a bit niche even for him.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter!" called an unfortunately familiar voice approaching him. He turned to see an eager looking Rita Skeeter. "Lord Potter," She said smiling dazzlingly. "Would you be willing to answer a few questions?" She asked.

Harry honestly didn't want to, but he could see the benefit of answering at least a little. "Five questions" He decided, "Pick well." He hedged. Hermione glowered threateningly at the woman from the sidelines.

Rita nodded looking pleased to even be getting that much. "Okay, let's see?" She said digging through her notes. "Uh…How do you feel about how this meeting went?" She asked, starting with a soft ball.

"As well as I could have hoped for, these things are tiring aren't they?" He said feigning affability. Hermione could tell he was faking it.

"Yes, indeed they are, though this was more exciting than anticipated." Rita gushed. "The next question is about Sirius Black, you've claimed for some time that things were not as they appeared, I believe. But, can we expect the Heir of House Black to show himself anytime soon now that he's been cleared?" She asked.

"I do not know, that would be up to him. I hope he gets out under the sun a bit, life on the run must be hard." He noted soberly.

"Indeed, indeed, uh….bup,bup,bup. Ah yes, what else might you tell us about the connections between you and Lord Voldemort? Specifically the wand, and the soul fragment." She asked lobbing a hard ball.

Harry scowled a little. "The twin wands thing has got to be the whims of fate or something, I mean what are the chances right?" He asked, she nodded sympathetically, though he didn't trust her sincerity. "As for the soul fragment…Huh, Well as I said under the serum, I know it's not strong or growing stronger, which is a relief. All in all, I have to approach it thinking of it as an unfortunate remnant of his attack on my family, another scar as it were." He offered, pseudo honestly.

"Indeed, I would try and think of it like that too. It'd constantly give me the shakes otherwise." Rita said nodding. "All right, question four. Who do you think should be the next Minister for Magic? Fudge isn't likely to be in for much longer after today." She asked, a bit of an easier one.

"I don't know who the candidates are. Out of the big wigs i've seen today? Well Madam Bones impressed me, tough and fair right? But I have no idea if she'd even want the job." He said smiling crookedly. Hermione winced, Rita could run quite a long way with a statement like that.

"Ha! Yeah she probably doesn't, but you never know right? Alright one final question. Are there any potential Lady Potters in your life right now?" She asked hurling the equivalent of an interviewers holy hand grenade. "Perhaps Miss Granger? Or this young lady here? She did after all stand at your back during a fight…" She said eagerly, hunting for a juicy bit of gossip, pointing to Kara.

"I'm afraid not, me and Hermione, or Kara aren't like that, but why don't you ask Kara a little about herself. She was involved in the hearing after all, and as you noted she fought back to back with me." He deflected smoothly, he noticed Kara glared at him for that.

"Alright then, would you like to say anything young lady?" Rita asked hungrily.

Kara scowled for a moment, then amped up her Jersey accent, now sounding like she was back home in Newark. "Hi! I'm Kara Smith from one of the independent New Jersey Covens. I'll be transferring to Hogwarts this year. I'd heard about Harry in regard to the school and looked him up, we're friends now, nothing more, nothing less. The fight was scary, but Harry's amazing to watch work like that. He's like a Gunslinger from an old western muggle movie. Look that up it'll make for a good bit to add to your interview. Otherwise, no, nothing really to add. Oh! Look here comes Madam Bones." She said, laying it on thick right up to the end.

Madam Bones scowled a little at the reporter, before handing them back their wands. "Use them in good health." She said smiling thinly before wandering off with Rita in hot pursuit.

—


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Author's Notes: Right, first things first. I will remind you all that I'll be releasing the first ten chapters I've rewritten in a bundle and then will be returning to writing. Next month I'll put out whatever I manage to write. Next up...I'd like recommendations for Fics to read. I am one lonely sod, with nothing to do with my spare time. I need something to read, or I'll go crazy. Crazy isn't good in this case. Also I'd like to remind everyone that there are challenges posted on my profile. I'd love to see them taken up. On a similar and somewhat related note. I'm willing to help with other peoples works. I'm not much got for grammar and spelling really, but I'm fairly solid at helping put together a coherent and logical plot, when I'm not making stupid decisions like trying to please everyone at once. If you want a resume of sorts contact me and I'll tell you a little about myself.**

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

—

About an hour and a half later, the lot of them were returning to Grimmauld place. Harry appearing drained and tired. Tonks had to part ways with her younger cohorts once inside. "I've got to let the other Order members know what's what," She noted apologetically. "Not that hanging out with you guys isn't fun." She noted winking.

Harry chuckled tiredly. "Ah well, I suppose we'll just have to find some way to entertain ourselves then. Who knows what kind of trouble we can get up to…" He joked as he backed towards the stairs.

"Not so much worried that there will be trouble, but that I won't get to take part in it," She teased. "Sometimes being an adult really sucks you know?" She lamented.

The teens made it upstairs and Tonks turned to make her way to the kitchen, she pushed inside and looked around. The room was relatively busy tonight, quite a few people had shown up early in the hopes of hearing the news as soon as possible. Remus, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, Hestia, all the adult Weasleys, and Fleur, all sat expectantly in the kitchen.

"So, how'd it go?" Sirius asked a touch worriedly as Tonks just stared blankly at them.

Tonks smiled, "Cleared," She declared, and the group in the kitchen breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Excellent," Said Arthur Weasley smiling, "How hard did Fudge make it on you? He's got quite the grudge against Harry," He noted.

Tonks laughed and smiled. "Ha! Harry destroyed him," She said in satisfaction, honestly impressed with the boy. "Created a firestorm for Fudge,"

The others blinked surprise. "What 'appened?" Fleur asked curious.

Tonks smiled, perhaps for the first time, at the part Veela girl, "He proved that Fudge and Umbridge were the ones sending the Dementors and goon squads after him. Proved Sirius is innocent, and the finished with a grand finale of "You-Know-Who is back and I can prove it." She said smiling crookedly.

That left the other members of the Orders stunned for a good minute. Moody was the first to respond, barking a harsh laugh. "Ha! The boy works fast when he's given his lead I'll give him that." Their was a pair of cracks out in the halfway. "How is it that the whole bloody Order can't manage those things, but he can?" He asked pondering thoughtfully.

Dumbledore stalked in followed closely by Minerva Mcgonagall, "Because Harry took risks that we could not truly afford to make," He said a touch darkly. "If it had gone other than how it did, it could have seriously damaged our goals. As it is he may have just plunged Wizarding Britain into chaos." He said sighing and sitting in a summoned chair.

Tonks was exasperated, "Come on Dumbledore, Harry did great, he managed something difficult for anyone, let alone a teenager." She argued rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore sighed. "Nymphadora—" Dumbledore said chastising.

Tonks whirled and pointed accusingly "Dumbledore! I told you not to use that name, I've asked you time and again, stop bloody calling me that!" She growled irritably. She hated when her name was used, which was bad enough, but the condescending tone Albus had adopted was infuriating.

Dumbledore sighed and raised a pair of placating hands "I apologize, you are correct you have asked me not to use your given name, but my point stands in regards to Harry," He countered. "Should he seek to continue to act as…recklessly as he has we shall need to begin planning our efforts to take into account his interference," He explained at their confused looks. "The boy moves in a straight line towards his objectives, not caring for any obstacles that lay in his path, we must move in curves where he does not to avoid the potential complications. He just ignores such complications as a matter of course." He explained tiredly "He is just a boy, who is distressed, he has no concept of the greater good—"

Tonks was annoyed "Bloody hell, here we go again," She snapped. Sirius nodded tiredly in agreement from the sidelines. Dumbledore noticed Kingsley and Hestia were looking uncertain. The rest of the Order appeared surprised by the outburst.

"Tonks?" Albus asked, "Do you no longer agree with our aims?" He asked worriedly.

She sighed. "Dumbledore, I signed on to protect people from You-Know-Who, not to reshape the world to match some grand vision you dreamed up. I'm staying with the Order, because it's the best chance to stop what's-his-face. But you can count me out of any of this revolutionary rhetoric rubbish." She snapped.

"I agree," Sirius noted, "We're here to stop a madman not reshape the world in our image," He growled.

Then to everyone's surprise Hestia Jones spoke up, "I second that. We're here to help and protect people, the rest can wait until there's no war looming." She said nodding to her metamorph friend.

Dumbledore tried to regain some ground, "Those two goals are not mutually exclusive,"

Tonks nodded, "Maybe not, but this greater good stuff is getting in the way of the other. We never act for fear of the consequences." She said wearily. "Sometimes you just need to do something, I'm tired of sitting on my arse, while that bastard moves unhindered."

Dumbledore ignored that "I have no doubt Harry, intended his actions for the best, and he achieved the best outcome he could given those actions. However he is young, and is not yet mature enough to understand sacrifices will need to be made. He is not currently capable of seeing the big picture." He said trying for a soothing tone.

Tonks pushed back to her feet, "Look, I agree with him by and large, which I guess means I'm not mature enough for your grand vision Dumbledore," She said bitingly. "I came here to spread the good news and to celebrate Harry achieving something worthwhile. If that's not going to happen down here, among the _adults_, maybe I really do belong among with the young'uns," She said and nodded grimly to the rest of the room before stalking out of the room.

"Smooth Dumbledore, real smooth," Sirius growled. "So what, any of us who don't want to do things your way and your way only are too young or stupid to get it?" He accused. "Bah, I'm gonna go join the pups for tonight, this is getting us nowhere." He too stood up and left.

Dumbledore sighed, these meetings really weren't going as planned lately.

—

Madam Bones had arrived home later than anticipated, Apparating into the private garden of her penthouse floor apartment, and bustling through the door into the main house. An Isolated home on the upper floor of her building in South Kensington. She'd had to stay even later than anticipated dispatching Aurors to deal with those Identified as Death Eaters in the boy's memories. Just about the only Auror she'd given the night off was Tonks, who had done a bang up job thus far and had earned an evening off, though she'd need to talk to her and Kingsley about the Order of the Phoenix.

She walked through the house into the kitchen, where she found Susan on a stool pulled up to the counter reading a book, one of her favoured pastimes during the summer months. She looked up and smiled when she heard her guardian enter the room, closing the book and setting it on the counter. "Hey Aunt Amy, how'd it turn out?" She asked cheerfully.

"About as well as can be expected. I was right, it was ginormous," She said smiling ruefully to her ward. "Gonna be a hell of a lot of backlash from this."

Susan was interested. "Oh yeah, what happened?"

Amelia sighed tiredly and set her bag on the counter. "Well we've confirmed it, You-Know-Who is really back, we saw it in an authenticated memory while Harry was under Veritaserum."

Her niece flinched. "Damn, I had hoped he was mistaken," She noted looking pale and grim.

"We all were, but it's confirmed, and we've got some additional complications." Madam Bones relayed. "Sirius Black has been exonerated, and Harry Potter inherited his family titles, he is now, Lord Harry James Potter," She noted dryly. Susan blinked surprise.

"I didn't know his family was titled," Susan noted.

"They are, I assumed that something to do with blood rights had prevented it from being passed onto Harry, but apparently he just took a while before reading his family's will." Amelia explained. "Any who, an additional complication is that Fudge and Umbridge are on their way out thanks to tonights hearing." She saw her nieces startled expression. "Harry was attacked twice in the last week. Once with Dementors, and once with Dementors and out of uniform Prison Guards. And we all know who they report to…"

"They sent Prison Guards after Harry? Why!?" Susan asked perplexed.

"Apparently he was spreading discontent or some such nonsense by speaking about the return of you-know-who." Her aunt replied. "They had orders to take him by any means necessary. Up to and including the kiss." She reported grimly remembering the order form. "He had to fight for his life in an alley near the Tower. A girl who was with him at the time was injured, hit with a cruciatus from the reports."

Susan blanched. "Was it Hermione? The girl with him I mean,"

Amelia shook her head. "No Hermione was at the trial for moral support today, but the girl who was with Harry during the attack was an American transfer student by the name of Kara Smith,"

"What happened, how did Harry escape? Or did he call for help, and the Aurors showed?" Susan asked trying to follow the story.

"He didn't escape, he was cornered and had to fight through, an Auror who was searching for him showed up just as the fight ended." Amelia explained shaking her head.

"He fought through a squad of DMC guards and Dementors?" Susan asked surprised.

"Ten Dementors, one of which he killed," Amelia smiled grimly, seeing Susans expression. "I know I was surprised by that one too, and fourteen guardsmen, killing six,"

"He killed them?" Susan yelped surprised.

"When his friend went down, he thought she'd been killed and increased the violence of his attacks. He's a hell of a duelist by the way, I don't know if you saw that in the tournament, but he's incredibly skilled, especially for a minor," Amelia explained. She felt sympathy for the boy he was obviously still suffering from an ordeal, probably the death of his fellow champion and the events in the alley had triggered him. She felt bad for the families of the guardsmen too. "He's been cleared of wrong doing, and Fudge and Umbridge are now under the wand." She assured her niece.

"Poor Harry, he just can't catch a break can he?" Susan noted sadly. "So what happens now?" She asked worried.

"We wait, and we see what the fallout is going to be. Nothing else we can do but keep doing what we'd normally do otherwise. Have to wait for the smoke to clear and the dust to settle, see what shape our world is in" She had Rufus to hold down the fort until morning, she'd be there for when the real fireworks started kicking off.

—

Hermione was sitting in her bed reading later that night after everyone had gone home following the celebrations. To be honest she wasn't so much reading as thinking, the book was more or less a prop sitting in front of unfocused eyes. The celebration had been nice, but it was only a temporary distraction from the revelations of the trial. They'd sung, and danced, something Hermione was surprised Tonks and Kara had been able to talk her into. She generally wasn't one for such things, but the other two had been having so much fun she couldn't help but join in. Harry was content to sit and chat with them while the frolicked. Tonks and Sirius, had it seemed, taken it upon themselves to show the adult worlds appreciation for their success today in the trial.

Now as Hermione sat in her room trying to read, the trial came back to her. Harry had basically revealed that not only was You-Know-Who, alive, something which was not a shock to Hermione considering. But the monster had figured out how to make himself the next best thing to Immortal, which was a shock. Harry had been vague about the details of what he knew of the process, but it sounded horrifying, being a spell fuelled by death and murder.

But that wasn't what worried her the most. Harry had known, for some time at least, that a portion of his greatest enemies soul, had fused itself to him. He'd known long enough to have figured it out in it's entirety, and have started taking precautions against its influence, using an art Hermione had never heard of before, Occlumency. Not only that but he'd somehow found out about a prophecy which related to his war with You-Know-Who, and which implied it might come at the cost of his own life. And he'd known all this and kept it secret, from her and everyone else.

Why? Why did he keep it from her? Did he not trust her? Did he believe she'd spread it around? He should know better than that after all these years, so there had to be an alternate explanation, didn't there?

It did however cast some light on Harry's mental state, in addition to the cues she'd singled out as symptoms of whatever the problem was. She had listed off those she'd noticed prior to the trial. He was withdrawn, and disliked speaking of his problems with others, not necessarily something new. However he was also apparently reliving his memories and had problems sleeping, he was irritable with many of those he had previously been close to. He didn't trust as easily and appeared tired. He was bizarrely focused sometimes and had taken to the company of new people keeping only one of the old, herself. Finally he was unusually remorseful for anything he perceived as a slight towards those he was on good terms with. He was…different. There was no denying it now. He was more mature and yet…it wasn't in a healthy way, it was the maturity of someone who'd been forced to grow up all at once.

What did all this mean? She had no earthly clue. She'd looked through the books provided and even looked it up over her laptop's excruciatingly slow internet connection. Too many possibilities, she'd need more data or need to eliminate some symptoms as irrelevant. She needed to watch more closely.

Where had her friend gone? She gave herself a sharp shake and got annoyed with herself for that thought. He was her Harry, he just wasn't the same as he'd been before, he couldn't have remained that naive and sweet child he'd been over the years forever…It was just a shame that his childhood had apparently ended so abruptly.

She looked at her list of likely conditions, and stared at the most likely, a condition which had been gaining in frequency over the last decade or two among the muggle population. PTSD, also known as post-traumatic stress disorder. A common affliction among soldiers who had seen combat, so it wasn't outside the realm of possibility with Harry. But where had it come from if that was what it in fact was? It hadn't just come out of a clear blue sky. It had to have built up following a traumatic event, was that traumatic event the death of Cedric and the end of the third task? Some of the symptoms he displayed suggested it went back further than that, as she'd seen them prior to that event…

She was frustrated, this either meant, he had been hiding additional trauma's, a possibility, it had been accumulating over time, or he had multiple afflictions? Ye Gods, what if it's all three? She wondered with a jolt. She flipped to the section of her book on PTSD.

Incidents likely to cause of PTSD included, war maybe, natural disasters unlikely, car or plane crashes the time with the whomping willow? Unlikely, Terrorist attacks maybe?, sudden death of a loved one, Harry had way too much of that. Rape no, kidnapping no, assault maybe, sexual abuse no, physical abuse possibly, childhood neglect probable.

She considered that and pared down the list to those that were possible or likely. War and Terrorist attacks could fall in together in the Death Eater and You-Know-Who incidents…The Deaths or Injuries of Loved ones? He'd never seemed to be too overwhelmed by that before, but that didn't mean that it couldn't have changed. Assault, how many times had Harry been attacked by Malfoy…but what about the physical abuse? Surely I would have noticed that. Wouldn't I?

She pulled her laptop out and looked up ways to tell is someone is being physically abused. It took a while. She initially wanted to dismiss the possibility. Harry had no unexplained injuries that she'd seen, but how closely had she looked? When had she ever seen him without his shirt? He avoided or flat out refused to return to the Dursleys when he could… She looked to Emotional Abuse and Neglect next. There he fit in perfectly. So she added that to a possible cause of PTSD.

She was virtually certain he was being neglected, but that wasn't really a surprise, but the possibility of physical abuse…How did she test for that? And if she found it, what then? It's not like she could just ring up the muggle police, the Dursleys knew too much about the Wizarding World… She could report it to Dumbledore? But what would he do about it? Dumbledore's strategies in regard to Harry, had been lacklustre to say the least lately…She could try the Aurors…What about Tonks? Whispered a voice in the back of her mind. Tonks could be an excellent choice, a friend and an Auror, who knew how to handle such things…She could talk with her tomorrow, perhaps.

—

Voldemort stood among the ruins of what had, indeed at one time, been the house of Gaunt. His blood relatives had lived in this place, worthless excuses for wizards. Inbred and stupid the lot of them. So why was he here today? Why was he standing among the ashes of a shattered hovel? Because he was angry, furious, enraged. Beyond anything he'd ever been before this time. Not only had his presence been revealed to the quivering masses before the time of his choosing, not only had several of his most loyal been captured and incarcerated. But the boy was beginning to figure out the true nature of his enemy. Was beginning to guess the true magnitude of the immortal god in the making who was Voldemort.

And how had he figured these things out? It was not at the hands of his nemesis the ever meddlesome and interfering Dumbledore, indeed if his reports were accurate the boys alliance with the old man was slowly crumbling. He was acting independently by and large. He had sussed out the vague image of the truth by himself, based on observations made during their encounters.

That such a simple, cretinous creature as Harry Potter, had stumbled across the truth and managed to, simply by accident, destroy one of his souls fragments, and identify another was bad enough. But he had, under the influence of Veritaserum, blurted his suspicions to those greater than himself, no doubt Dumbledore would be searching now for his Horcruxes, no doubt the ministries finest would be searching for them once they delved deeply enough. He would need to change strategy. He desired to move the fragments, but he could not, for fear of aiding his foes in their searches. After all several of them were concealed right under their very noses. He had only come to site of the hiding place of his family ring because he needed to conceal it better. Part of this had been his destruction of the hovel, another part of it was the added enchantments and wards he placed, he would see to the securing of the others as it became possible. But that too could wait, wait until he'd hunted down his enemies and scoured them

from the face of the earth. It could wait until he ruled as a true god among men.

—

Early the next morning, and a few hundred kilometres south and west of where Harry was sleeping soundly, on the south coast of Britain lay the estate of the House Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass, the eldest daughter of said family. Swam under the early morning sun in the pool beside the main house. It should tell you something about the families affluence, that they had not only a primary mansion, but a separate guest house as well on their sprawling property. Daphne, a girl of fifteen, swam a slow breast stroke back and forth across the pool, a portion of her morning routine.

Eventually as the sun started to peek above the hills to east proper, she got out of the pool and towelled off before securing a robe about herself and padding into the kitchen through the open door. Her sister was, quite predictably, passed out with her head on the kitchen table. It was very difficult to keep Astoria awake at this time in the morning, she was the sort of teenager who liked to stay up late and then sleep until noon. Daphne settled herself at the table and poured herself some cereal.

Quite unusually her father decided to join them for breakfast that day. Lightly swatting his unconscious younger daughter awake with his newspaper as he passed. He paused across from Daphne and looked at her seriously. She stared back quizzically. "What?" She asked worried that her hair was doing something weird.

"What do you know of Harry Potter?" He asked, a question which appeared to be heavily out of left field for Daphne, but being the smart girl she was she adapted quickly. "Gryffindor golden boy, my age, average height, average build, black hair, green eyes, lightning bolt scar. Tends towards trouble at school, has repeatedly rebuffed our attempts at approaching him. Seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team. No girlfriend I've ever heard about. Keeps the company of Hermione Granger and that odious Weasley boy. Commonly referred to as The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Fourth Champion, or in the case of Slytherins, Dumbledores pet." She reported rapid fire, studiously detailed. Lord Matthias Greengrass smiled proudly at his daughter.

Astoria made an incoherent noise and awoke briefly to shuffle out of the room. Matthias chuckled darkly. "Well the boy has apparently made somewhat of a mess down at the Ministry," He noted.

Daphne cocked her head interestedly. "Oh? What did Golden Boy do this time?" She asked curious. Harry Potter's ability to find trouble was astounding.

"Bring down the government," her father said dryly. At first Daphne took that as a creative hyperbole, but found out that wasn't the case when he dropped the paper in front of her. Her eye's widened as she read the headline and summary. Fudge was under investigation as was his crony Umbridge. She skimmed the first page reading the bolded quotes and sections.

"Fudge was insane enough to set prison guards on Harry?" She asked her father, who had no doubt already read the whole thing.

He nodded grimly. "And now six of them have to go home in coffins." He noted causing his daughters eyes to widen further. "It appear Harry Potter, now Lord Potter by the way, has decided to make his entrance onto the political stage. And he's not content to do it the way everyone else does. He's already voiced his support for Amelia Bones as a replacement for Fudge. But there's one more thing, it isn't mentioned in the first bit. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return has been confirmed poppet." He said sadly, and she just about choked on her cereal. "I've already called to have the wards upgraded and recharged," He assured her. "Now what do we do about our new player?" he asked her. Testing, always testing, his daughter's political know how, she was already on par with him in many ways, and he expected her to surpass him soon enough. She would be a force to be reckoned with in time.

She considered that, "We need to approach him directly, I could manage it at school of course, but it may be easier to get past that Weasley git now," She noted dryly. "Make our position clear and view his response in person, no more intermediaries. If this is the kind of thing he can achieve right out of the gate we need to at least be able to communicate with him," She noted sourly.

"I agree, in fact i've sent a letter exactly to that effect. I was wondering, should he agree to meet, would you be interested in attending?" He asked.

She was surprised and pleased at her father's desire to include her. "I would love to, if only to get a few jabs in about proper etiquette for turning down an overture." She growled.

He chuckled, "Play nice, at least the first time darling," He requested. "Now, lets assume he actually says yes to a meet, what then? What should we seek to discuss? What should we demand, what should we be prepared to give, who should we expect him to bring in his entourage?"

Daphne began calculating and planning. "We should discuss settling outstanding debts and arrangements, we should inquire about why our overtures were rebuffed, we should avoid demands, at least to start with, unless he gives insult severe enough to demand satisfaction…As for what we should be prepared to give? What is the exact nature of his Lordship, I never learned much about the Potters in the Nobility," She admitted regretfully, an oversight she now regretted.

"He is now Lord Harry James Potter, sole heir of Most Noble and Most Ancient House Potter, sole remaining descendant of Ignotus Peverell, one of the first noble families to rise in wake of the fall of Arthur's court, approximately concurrent with the founders of Hogwarts.

She whistled appreciatively. That was a hell of a pedigree, about the only way you could be more high blooded was if you were the primary heir of one of the founders or Merlin himself. But Harry hadn't trumpeted his heritage from the rooftops, how curious. "In that case, we should be very accommodating of appropriately voiced requests, his family is going to hold more sway than most…" She paused. "Now for your final question, his entourage, expect him, possibly Dumbledore himself, but almost certainly his two closest confidants, that uncultured boor, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Hermione Granger." She said thinking hard.

"You have made your opinion of the Weasley boy clear, but what of this Granger girl?" Matthias asked pensively.

Daphne sighed, Hermione was a constant thorn in her side academically. "She's the only person who consistently outscores me, and she does it in every bloody class." She noted darkly. "I hate to admit it, but she's brilliant, what she's doing hanging around an idiot like Weasley is beyond me. She's average looking, but that's not important to our considerations. She's muggleborn and about the closest person to Potter himself of the group. We should stay on her good side if we hope to appeal to Lord Potter." She noted.

"Understood," he said pleased by his daughters assessments.

Now it was her turn to ask questions, "What do you know of his politics? His finances, his properties? Is he broke like the Weasleys, is he rolling in it like the Malfoys or Longbottoms?" She asked as it could have bearing on any negotiations between them.

"We know next to nothing, we know they had holding but they were never specified, the Potters have always played it close to the chest. We know that just prior to their losses at the hands of You-Know-Who, they were quite wealthy enough to bargain on equal terms with us whenever we asked." He noted.

She pondered that. "Well then, we shall just have to see what eventuates otherwise, shall we not?" She asked.

"Indeed, it would be nice if we could make an ally of him, but who knows what way the dice will land hmm?" He asked smiling idly.

—

Amelia padded tiredly into the kitchen, house coat flapping behind her, as she hurried in search of her morning tea. Susan was, as ever, up before her, already showered, dressed and reading the paper at the table.

Amelia nodded to the paper in her hands when she looked up, a worried crease on her forehead. "So how bad is it?" She asked pouring herself some tea.

Susan grimaced. "Well the stuff in there certainly explains a few things about Harry, poor guy. But you're going to want to have a talk with him. I think Rita took what he said and ran with it in a couple places." She noted irritably.

"Uh oh, what'd she do?" Amelia asked worried.

Susan flipped the paper open to a page and pressed it across the table. "Congratulations on your nomination, looks like you may be one of front runners for the next Minister." She said apologetically.

Amelia read the article and was scowling deeply and growling by the end. "You know I think I'm gonna kill that woman…" She sighed. "You're right, I need talk to Harry, judging from the editorials he's got more political pull than he thinks, and if that's the case someone needs to tell him what he's getting himself into besides Albus."

"You really don't like the Headmaster then?" Susan asked worried.

Amelia hesitated. "Albus is a good man, but he's too much of a manipulator for his own good, he's constantly trying to nudge things in the direction he thinks is best and unfortunately he's wrong more often than he's not." She explained.

"Then Harry, needs to hear advice from someone other than him." Susan agreed solemnly. "Just be careful yourself Aunt Amy, I don't know that you want to lock horns with Dumbledore,"

—

Harry woke to the sound of a cacophony coming from the rookery. He stumbled out in search of the source and found Kara in the messenger room trying to soothe an irate Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. It took Harry joining the effort to get Hedwig settled, and a well placed summoning charm to get a hold of pig so he could stuff him into his cage. There were a number of messenger owls all waiting relatively calmly with messages. Harry paused, mildly out of breath from battling his own owl to talk to Kara while they pulled and payed for messages. "So, how's it cookin' Kara?" He asked smiling ruefully.

"It's a comin', I'm managing and we're making progress with the mission so I'm happy," She said pulling the last letter. "Could do to get out of the house for something other than life an' death business, you know?" She teased.

Harry chuckled as he packed the Daily Prophet under his arm, and opened the first letter addressed to him. He scanned it and sighed. "Bone's wants to talk with me, something must have come unstuck somewhere…" He noted and opened the next letter few letters which all appeared to be along the same lines. "Three letters from news agencies requesting interviews…It says something sad about the media that I'm more tempted to take up the Quibbler on that request, than to take up the serious agencies." He chuckled.

"Why?" Kara asked curious.

"The Quibbler's edited by the father of someone I knew last time round, lots of fun, you'd like her." He noted. "Maybe I should look into it?" He said speculatively then shook that off and picked up the next and last letter for him. A gilded envelope addressed to Lord Potter. Curiosity got the better of him despite his distrust of gilded things. His eyebrows climbed ever higher as he considered the letters contents, then barked a laugh. "Huh! I'm officially being approached by another Noble House to open negotiations." He explained to Kara.

She blinked surprise. "Really, what about?"

"It implies it's mostly about opening lines of communication, and maybe forging alliances. House Greengrass of all people," He noted a little shocked. He knew of Daphne Greengrass, but had never spoken with her. "What do you think?"

She thought about that, "Ask for opinions from Hermione I'd say, but on the face of it? I'd go for it. You need allies right? You want people you can call on when you need them." She noted.

"True enough, I'll talk with Hermione see what she knows, maybe Sirius?" he speculated as they passed out into the hall. Harry grabbing lone letter addressed to Hermione.

Hermione was at the table in the kitchen quietly munching on some cereal, morosely thinking about how badly the summer holidays messed up her sleep schedule. She always took weeks to adjust after the summer vacation. These thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Harry and Kara from upstairs. Harry dropped a letter in front of her and plunked down beside her at the head of the table before he started reading through the Daily Prophet.

She dutifully tore open her letter and read it over, it was her parents asking if she needed them to send anything additional. She was contemplating what to send back when her eyes landed on Harry, she could ask for advice couldn't she? They knew this stuff better than she, they had too so they could watch for abused children in their jobs…

Harry tossed down the Daily Prophet looking disgruntled. "What? They get it all wrong as usual?" She asked wryly.

He shook his head. "No, they actually did really well for the most part, almost spot on for a change, its just this part here. Its got Madam Bones wanting to talk with me, apparently Rita warped what I said so I nominated Bones for Minister for Magic." He said tiredly.

She winced. "Ah, is that what all the other letters are about too?" She asked.

"Sort of, news agencies." He said sliding the pile across to her. She started leafing through it.

She laughed when she came to the Quibbler. "Ha, well you know this one can go in the bin." She said smirking a little.

Harry laughed dryly. "Can you honestly say the other two are that much better?

She had to stop and think about that, "You know thats really sad that I can't" She noted.

Harry remembered something and smiled. "You know the Quibbler is actually edited by the father of one of the kids in Ravenclaw?" He noted piquing Hermione's curiosity.

"Oh, who's that?" She asked curious.

"Luna Lovegood," He reported.

"Ah, that explains a lot," Hermione said grimacing slightly.

"Some of it yeah," Harry agreed. "But she definitely catches more trouble than is fair considering what I've heard about her." He said, thinking sadly of the things that he knew happened to Luna. He caught Hermione's quizzical look. "For example, why do you think she dresses so oddly? Some of it is that she has a bit of a different sense of style yeah, but part of it is because the other Ravenclaws take her stuff and hide it around the castle."

Hermione frowned shaking her head. "That's not right, why hasn't anyone done anything about it?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, you'd think Dumbledore would know about it, but maybe he doesn't for some reason, also Ravenclaw is the house of the clever," He noted. He saw her nodding ruefully. "We could always do something about it," He pointed out, baiting the hook a touch.

She nodded thoughtfully. "What are you suggesting?"

"Befriend her, keep an eye open for trouble, let it be known messing with her, means messing with us?" He suggested.

"That could work, but it's not like we could back up such claims, it's not like either of us are Prefects, and we can't go getting into fights…" She argued.

Harry snorted drawing her eyes. "Honestly Hermione, do you see any of the other fifth year girls beating you out for the Prefect position?" He said smiling, "And you can browbeat the ginger tosser into backing you up," he argued.

Hermione frowned at his continued hostility to Ron, "Harry surely you don't think Ron will get the position over you, you're clearly the best choice among the fifth year boys," She noted.

Harry made a rude noise, "Hermione what in Dumbledore's behaviour lately, makes you think he'd allow me to take that position, he's got it into his head that I'm too…something to be trusted with tasks. No, he'll insist it go to the next candidate, which sad as it is, is the ginger ass crab." He said nodding appreciatively to Kara, who had supplied that moniker for him in the afterlife. Kara herself nodded smiling slightly.

"Fine, lets assume that either one of us gets into the Prefecture, we'll watch out for Luna, I don't like the sounds of that," She said in exasperated agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me, besides I've heard other rumours which have me even more worried than that one, so I'd have been doing something about it anyways, at least this way we can attack the problem within the rules." Harry noted, satisfied.

"What else have you heard?" She asked worried, what he'd said was bad enough.

Harry thought about that, "There are rumours of Luna being forced out of Ravenclaw Tower in the buff…" He murmured darkly, and Hermione's eyes widened. "Exactly, I want to investigate that, see if we can't figure out what's causing it. If its just an innocent oddity of Luna's I guess we look the other way, but if it's something else?" He let her fill in the blanks.

"Then we will handle it," She said determined, then sighed looking at the letter in her hands. "I'd better write a reply to this, would you mind if I borrow Hedwig?" She asked.

"Not at all, just be sure to owl treat her before sending her on her way, she gets grumpy when she goes without." He noted wryly, a thought occurred to him as she got up. "Hang on a sec," He said looking to the two girls. "You two up for some practice today, we have the right to use magic following the trial…Kara could use some help getting up to speed still," He noted.

Hermione smiled enthusiastically she'd honestly forgotten about that positive backlash they'd gotten following the trial. "I'd be happy to help with that," then frowned a touch. "But why me? It's not like you don't have a ton of the most competent adults in Wizarding Britain hanging around constantly, you could get Lupin or Sirius or even Professor Mcgonagall to help out…" She noted uncertainly, that nagging little voice int he back of her head telling her he had people who were more useful around to help him.

He gave her a confused look, "Because you're my friend and I like working with you?" He said as though the answer should be obvious.

She pinked at the sincerity in his voice, "Oh—well like I said, I'd be happy to help," She said smiling slightly, looking down for a moment, before glancing about a touch nervously. She spotted the clock and noted how empty the kitchen was. That had been unusual a couple days ago. "You know it's strange the Weasleys haven't returned yet," She noted absently.

Harry shrugged picking up the dishes and carrying them to the sink, before starting to work on them scrubbing them by hand in the sink beneath a stream of water. "I miss having the Twins and Ginny around," He agreed.

She frowned. "Harry, what happened with Ron? I don't understand, he can be difficult and rude and… Well you know? Harry will you please tell me what happened, maybe I can help smooth things out or…I don't know, prove what you suspect he did or something." She said a tad exasperated. Harry and Ron could fight over the oddest things but Harry generally wasn't the one holding a grudge.

He was silent for a minute, and his eyes flicked to Kara who shrugged. Hermione wondered about that. Does that mean she knows? She asked herself suspiciously. Harry nodded and turned his eyes on Hermione, "I'll tell you, just not here, too much risk of being over heard. Meet me outside my room once you're done with you letter." He said decisively, bobbing

his head, then returned to aggressively scrubbing the bowl, avoiding her gaze.

—

Hermione rushed to get her letter written and sent. It detailed her "observed" symptoms in a hypothetical patient, and how she'd diagnosed it. She was looking to get her parents to confirm or at least concur with her preliminary diagnosis. She also asked "purely out of curiosity" how to get someone who was being abused in such ways to admit it or reveal the evidence of it.

Close to ten minutes later she had the letter flying its way to her parents house on the other side of the city. She hurried out of the girl's bedroom to find Kara observing Harry as he carefully cast spells at the door and walls of his bedroom. He was muttering and mumbling absently under his breath, tapping his wand against the wall or the doorframe several times, before standing. "There, that should keep out unwanted ears. Magical or otherwise," He noted with satisfaction.

"What did you use?" Kara asked, for once beating Hermione to a question.

"Immotus, Protego, Silencio, Muffliato and a couple others," He said absently gesturing them through the door. Hermione and Kara hurried into the cramped quarters which served as Harry's room. There was a notably empty bed on the other side of the room where Ron usually slept. Harry turned and started casting again, muttering under his breath, his eyes slightly vacant. Fulmen Velarium He hissed and there was a hiss and the smell of ozone in the air before he closed the door.

"Harry, I've never even heard of some of those…" Hermione protested. "You haven't been taking spell advice from the twins have you?" She asked worried.

Harry rolled his eyes, good natured. "No, I haven't," He chuckled.

"What do they do?" She asked. "Can you show them to me?" was the eager follow up.

"Absolutely. I'll even do that today after we've finished talking. As for what I used. Well you know about protego, it's a basic shield right? Immotus is an imperturbability charm. Silencio stops whatever is causing the noise from making it. In this case I cast it on the walls making it so they won't vibrate so much letting people hear our voices. Muffliato? Creates a buzzing tuned to block out your voice from a persons ears." He noted in order. "Fulmen Velarium? Fully charged creates a lightning effect that can kill a person, on the setting I've got it at it'll just knock 'em off their feet if I don't want them going through that door…Now then where were we?" He asked as he sat himself tiredly on the edge of the bed. "Right, what's Ron up to. You sure you want to know this, I can probably figure out a way to handle it…" He noted. "Sometimes ignorance is bliss." He noted.

Hermione snorted her derision at that concept. "The defence of those too weak to handle things that hurt." She argued.

Harry put up placating hands, "All right, don't say I didn't warn you…Ron is potioning us," He said simply.

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. "What do you mean? What potions?" She asked startled. Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"He has been slipping us Amortentia and Loyalty curatives in the food and drinks he provides. You notice how much time he spends hang around our food?'" He explained then continued when she looked doubtful. "Here's a question, what does Molly's cooking smell like to you?" He asked.

"Well it's different depending on the meal isn't it?" Hermione noted.

"What smell does all of her cooking have in common for you?" He said redirecting.

"Uh, like the burrow I suppose, but she cooks it there a lot of the time…" She argued.

"Mown grass, fresh parchment, spearmint, and a musky smell?" Harry asked her curiously.

She agreed. "Yes, exactly, it is odd that she uses spearmint so much in her food I'll admit." She conceded, a tad irrelevantly.

"Hermione she doesn't put spearmint in her food, I've never smelt or tasted it even once in the wizarding world except when I'm around you right after you brush your teeth. I smell

broom handle, treacle tart, and a flowery smell I recognize from the burrow…" He explained leading her along. But she either didn't or couldn't see it, so he said it plainly. "Hermione, amortentia smells like the things a person loves and the person it's keyed to. You love the smell of fresh cut grass, you love the smell of fresh parchment, you love the smell of your parents dental practice because you associate it with them. That musky smell, I guarantee it's the smell you associate with Ron. Me? I love Treacle tart as far as food goes, I love the smell of a new broom, and that flowery smell? I only smell it on Ginny." He said sadly as understanding dawned in her eyes.

"They're potioning us into loving them?" She asked aghast.

"Yes, though amortentia doesn't create real love, that's stated clearly in every text I've read on it in the last while. It creates the illusion of love, and a feeling of obsession. Hermione do you remember what Molly said about how she caught Arthur's eye?" He asked cautiously.

She did, a passing comment, a joke almost last year. She'd potioned him, and he'd stuck around afterwards. "I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I can sympathize with that, I like Ginny just fine as a person, but she's not…you know, the one?" He offered. "And you and Ron fight like cats and dogs, but you always come back round to him don't you?" He asked. "Think about it, Molly, who I guarantee is involved in this, needs someone to do the deed when she's not there herself. It could be argued that Ginny might manage it but she's not close enough to us to modify our food on a regular basis…The twins? They would never go along with a plan like that. Ron on the other hand?" He offered.

She nodded numbly. "Isn't so big on loyalty…I'm going to kill that rat…" She said with rising heat.

"Can't be doing that though, as much as we might want to, if we're going to punish him and Molly in any meaningful way, it has to be by the book," He pointed out without a ton of conviction.

"…Of course, Ron is terrible at potions, the Twins could do it of course, but…" She trailed off.

"Yeah like I said, they don't have the disposition for it. Molly on the other hand has already has done it once, doing it again? Wouldn't be a problem." He pointed out darkly.

She was silent, a couple tears gathering in her eyes at the realization that one of her few friends wasn't really a friend at all. She collapsed, onto the bed limply. "Why would they do this to us?" She asked dully. Yet another friend who wasn't really a friend, she thought, a familiar betrayal, just a little more spectacular than those she'd experienced before coming to Hogwarts.

Harry sighed sympathetically, and pulled her into a one armed hug, rubbing her shoulder. "It's me, I'm not positive, but I think they're hoping to latch onto my family's prestige and wealth. Molly's little plan with Arthur didn't work out so well, got to try again right? Get Ron in close to administer the doses and she's halfway there." Harry noted.

"But why would they potion me? I'm not…" She couldn't think of what to say next.

Harry held her a little tighter, "Hermione, you're my best friend, you always have been and you're female, Molly, who I indeed believe to be the planner behind this, would see you as an obstacle between Ginny and me, she had to get you out of the way…" He trailed off not wanting to say the next part, but she noticed it.

"What Harry, you're holding something back, what?" She demanded tightly.

Harry sighed, this was proof that sometime it was better to be ignorant than know all the facts, but it was too late to hold back now. "And she needed a way to reward Ron for his efforts."

She blinked. "Reward? Like, I'm…Like I'm just a…" She couldn't finish.

Harry shrugged, but not like he didn't care. "Possibly, but it's more likely that it was as plain to them as it is to everyone else…You're going places Hermione, you're going to be a force to be reckoned with in the future, and if Ron wants a woman who will carry him to glory?" He let her see what he meant.

She laughed bitterly tears welling in her eyes. "So either way they see me as a free ride, of one kind or another?" She spat. "A baby making sex toy, or a free ticket to a life of luxury?" Shaking with fury, and grief, and pain.

Harry just held her, wrapping both arms around her for a time and rubbing her back. Kara was standing looking lost on the side, unsure how to help her friends. Harry finally noticed her and gestured her over and wrapped his left arm around her and letting her wrap her right around him. Right about now, being held was the best help for any of them.

Eventually Hermione stopped weeping, the sting dulling slightly in depression. "So what do you need me to do Harry," She asked, wanting to at least be useful. People didn't abandon her if she was useful, right?

"Nothing, I can handle this, like I said. You only need to be my friend." He said soothingly. She looked to him surprised by that declaration.

She hugged him in thanks. "Thanks Harry, that means a lot right now," She said roughly.

"Now, how can I make you feel a little better?" He asked glancing into her face and smiling briefly.

She sighed and thought, about that, "Tell me about those spells, it'll help me take my mind off all this." She still unhappy.

Harry nodded and chuckled slightly, then began reciting. "Silencio, is basically a spell that…"

—

The lesson in Silencio went remarkably well, Kara was, despite being inexperienced, very methodical in her learning style, she mimicked demonstrated wand motions close to perfectly and could catch the nuances of pronunciation pretty well. Hermione, who had the advantage of experience mastered the spell quicker, but not by much. They practiced on an alarm clock they kept in the room. Whenever the girls misfired, causing it to belt out at an agonizingly piercing rate Harry would silence it.

It was as they both succeeded in casting it effectively five times in a row, that Harry had a thought, it had been percolating since reading the letter an hour or so earlier. He turned to Hermione, who was putting back the clock where it belonged, after making sure it wasn't going to ring again. "Hermione what do you know about Daphne Greengrass?" He asked curious.

She looked surprised by the question, then gave a wry smile. "Why Harry you have your eye on another girl? And a Slytherin no less?" She asked teasing a touch weakly.

He gave a start as he realized what she thought he was after. "Oh. No, nothing like that actually," He said mildly thrown.

Hermione smiled thinly at his vexed expression. "Well like I was saying she's a Slytherin, where she's known as the Ice Queen." She noted dryly. "Has a sister by the name of Astoria, Pureblood, but I haven't heard her go spouting off against half-bloods or muggle-borns—and before you ask, no, nothing I've heard has ever connected her or her family with the Death Eaters, they were neutral in the last war from what I know," She thought on. "Political, attends or heads up most of the politics study groups."

Harry vaguely remembered she was a member of the Inquisitorial squad last time round, that'd make sense if she was a political type, it would fit with an attempt at a house alliance…

Hermione continued unaware of the monologue in his head. "Down right nasty when provoked. Got detention for a week when she beat down Nott for coming on too hard. He had to go to Saint Mungo's for treatment, heard that through the gossip brigade." She noted nodding in satisfaction. Girls had to stand up for themselves in a male dominated Wizarding world, especially against pigs like Nott. She shrugged, "Is known to be on speaking terms with Malfoy and Parkinson, but not necessarily friends with them. In fact she's only known to have one friend aside from her sister, Tracy Davis a half-blood Slytherin who she goes everywhere with, there's speculation that they might be—you know? Together.." Harry nodded thoughtfully, then looked to her and nodded for her to continue. She sighed at the next part. "About as well proportioned as Fleur, 86-63-89 cm, six foot, and already has 32B's." She said hint of jealousy in her tone. Harry blinked surprised.

"Uh, thats a very detail description." He noted. "I didn't really need to know her cup size, but thanks I guess?" He ventured uncertainly.

She rolled her eyes. Harry was so…awkward, around girls. "Harry I'm roommates with the two worst gossips in our year if not the whole school. I also make meticulous records in my head…Why are you asking about her?" She asked shrewdly.

Harry pulled a letter from his pile and handed it to her. She looked it over and read it. Her eyes widening in mild surprise. "What do you think?" He asked as she refolded the letter.

"I don't know Harry…" Hermione murmured uncertainly. "I—I think you should at least go to the meeting, see what they want and what they think about you?" She suggested. Politics and alliances weren't her usual purview.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you think Kara?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, you need friends, you need allies, if they play nice, I see no harm in giving them a chance. If they screw it up, dump 'em and get yourself different ones." She said thoughtfully.

"Okay, but how am I going to meet with them? Dumbledore's not going to want me out of the house." He noted irritably.

"Perhaps he'd allow it were it to be somewhere out in the open under guard?" Hermione speculated.

"Okay, let's suppose we can swing it, when and where?" He asked aloud, spitballing.

"Well Gringotts is the obvious choice, owned by a neutral party, a highly secure facility used to keeping meetings a secret." Hermione pointed out. "As for when? As soon as possible, so as not to let them feel slighted."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "And I'm on good terms with the director and Griphook. Shouldn't be a problem to set up." He agreed liking Hermione's idea. He nodded thoughtfully, "Thats the plan then, lets see if we can't get the adults to cooperate."

**Author's Note: Read, Review, Rate, Comment, and send me predictions and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 7: Allegiances

**Author's Note: Right-oh! So here's chapter 7. But I wanted to give a quick shout out to a pair of older tics which I recently enjoyed. Behind Blue Eyes, a fabulous, if dark, Harry/OC story. Can be a bit grim in places and it's MOSTLY canon compliant except for Harry's Pairing. Also Breakfast in New York, I believe it's called? No action to speak of but not a bad post-hogwarts Harry/Hermione relationship fic.**

**Chapter 7: Allegiances**

Harry and the girls padded downstairs, Harry still holding onto Hermione who was still fairly listless. They could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and approached, catching part of the conversation. Tonks had apparently taken to doing impressions while recounting the trial the previous night. She was in the middle of doing an impression of fudge gasping like a landed fish. "I—I am Minister for Magic!" She blustered between gasps.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle in remembrance at that portion of the trial. "Yeah, that was one of my favourite parts too," He agreed releasing Hermione as they paced into the room. He noticed Sirius was reading a copy of the prophet and chortling to himself happily as he went along.

He smiled brightly at Harry, "I like the part where you tell Fudge he hasn't got permission to speak familiarly with you," He barked a dark laugh. "God, that man's an arse. He may have only been an undersecretary back in the day, but he still managed to screw up my shot at justice, good to see the bastard get put on the chopping block," He growled in satisfaction.

Remus who was leaning back tiredly in his seat, deeper than average shadows under his eyes, laughed under his breath. "Seems you have inherited your fathers ability to raise six kinds of hell Harry," He noted his eyes going unfocused in remembrance.

"You know I could use to hear some of those stories some day," Harry noted dryly. "And as for raising hell? It's mostly unintentional." He defended himself. Hermione snorted her derision at that, and he shared a wry smile with her. "What it's true, like take this latest incident?" He suggested. "All I said to Rita was that of the bigwigs present only Amelia Bones impressed me. I didn't nominate her for minister, though the entire world is apparently taking it that way. Not that I don't think she'd be a good choice…" He noted trailing off. "And now the woman herself wants a meeting to hash things out with me."

Sirius looked up and whistled in sympathy. "Damn Pup, I got on Amelia's bad side once…" He said trailing off as he thought better of relaying _that_ particular story. "She wants to meet with you? When?" He asked as he looked sheepish after he caught a look from Remus for nearly scaring the lad with horror stories from his early years.

"As soon as I'm available, unfortunately its not just her," Harry noted. "A couple news agencies, and a noble house want to talk with me too. Today if possible."

Sirius looked thoughtfully at Lupin who shrugged, Tonks got up to grab herself some water, still chuckling to herself periodically. "Which house?" Sirius asked eventually. He may have been an outcast within his own family but he knew pure bloods as well as most of them.

"Greengrass," was the reply.

He actually smiled slightly and snorted a bit, looking over to Lupin, "Laurel's husband and brood," He said smiling at the suddenly blushing werewolf.

Hermione noted it a got a smile on her face, though it was still a touch strained. "Professor Lupin? You and Lady Greengrass?" She asked teasingly.

Remus coughed as Tonks smirked at him from across the room. "Uh, yes…or rather sort of. We dated once, years ago. She's a very nice woman and didn't mind even when she found out I was a werewolf, but we just weren't a good fit. While she may not have minded, her family did and they put excessive amounts of pressure on her. I ended it so she didn't have to bear that kind of burden." He admitted.

"She still insisted on one last hop in the sack before you two parted ways though as I remember," Sirius said smiling like the devil himself at his friend who blushed.

"Uh—That is to say…Laurel was a very spirited woman, who saw things differently from most. If you end up meeting with them tell her I said—er Hello?" He said uncertainly.

Harry and the girls laughed and shared looks at that little tidbit. Lupin may not have been a very verbose man, but he was usually more self-assured than this.

"Sure Moony," Harry agreed. "So what is their family like?"

Sirius grew more focused. "Not a bad lot, a little too tied up in politics though. Forced them to remain neutral through the last war. New Blood though, which would have made my parents turn up there noses." He said scathingly. "Only been a noble house for a hundred years or so."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good in my opinion, they are less stodgy and stuck up than a lot of them, at least they were last time I interacted with them." Sirius responded shrugging elaborately.

Harry nodded. "Okay—Point is I'd like to meet them as soon as possible to get in front of all this you know? So I was wondering if you could help me with that, I'd like to meet them at Gringotts this afternoon if possible." Harry explained.

Sirius grinned stretching languidly. "Sure Pup, I've been dying to get outside and stretch my legs a touch."

Remus looked less certain, "Are you sure that's wise Pad? Dumbledore will not be pleased if you take the boy off reservation." He noted, then sighed in exasperation at the looks he was getting from the rest of the room. He put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, just know I've got to stay here and wait on the rest of them to get back, I won't be able to back you up should things go sideways." He cautioned. "I've got to wait on Severus so I can get my latest batch of Wolf's Bane."

Sirius nodded, quite appropriately, seriously. He looked about spotting his cousin by the sink, chugging down a glass of water. "Hey Tonks? You feel like coming along?" He asked the young woman.

She grinned happily, "Sure thing, It's the first weekend I've had off in ages, I'd like to get out and do something," She agreed, nodding to the teenagers.

Harry nodded in satisfaction pushing back to his feet, "Alright, just let me send off some letters to get everything set, and I'll be ready to go." He agreed.

Tonks waited until the teens were out of earshot before growing serious and looking to her cousin and friend. She jerked her head after the youngsters. "Am I the only one who was expecting to meet a fifteen year old when Harry showed this summer?" She asked vaguely worried.

Sirius nodded sourly. "No, you weren't, but I suppose we shouldn't be shocked he's not precisely himself anymore, he's been through more than most men. Troll, a spectre of the Dark Lord, a Basilisk? And then having to go through that tournament and then watch your fellow die? Basically in your arms?" He noted sadly.

Tonks paced a slowly, "It's not been mentioned in that paper, and we haven't all had a chance to talk about what we saw in that alley, Sirius, but it's more than that, I feel it in my guts. He's more now, he's killed and yet doesn't seem totally wrecked by that fact. Nor is he completely unhinged from what I can tell…No there's got to be something more we're missing." She growled uncharacteristically frustrated.

Remus and Sirius nodded. "Could always be that soul fragment they mentioned?" The boys godfather suggested worried.

Remus shook his head. "No, Dumbledore, examined him himself, the boys not possessed, nor is he being influenced that he can tell, he mentioned that himself after you two left the meeting," He pointed out.

They heard the tromp of feet returning. "We'll just have to chalk it up as half a mystery in the meantime then." Sirius said chuckling, slightly reassured.

"You do realize when the rest of them show, I'll need to let them know what happened?" Remus warned. Sirius just waved that off as he got to his feet.

"I'm less concerned about Albus' opinion on strategy lately," He scoffed walking off. "I'll take what he can dish,"

Tonks was less sanguine about it but moved to follow.

Harry's letters said he'd be available to Madam Bones around noon at Gringotts should she be able to get free. His letter to the Greengrasses suggested any time between one and two at the bank.

They once again found themselves taking the tube from Halloway Road station, a novelty Tonks at least seemed to appreciate, she kept mumbling about how impressive it was, some of the things muggles managed to do without magic. "Like moving several tons of steel and such with a full load of passengers across the city as fast as if by broom?" She said bouncing happily on her heels while they waited for the train to pull up.

When they arrived at the pub which concealed the entrance to the wizarding shopping district, it became obvious almost immediately that the news had reached the majority of the magical world already. Everywhere one looked about the pub they spotted people reading papers and pressing their heads together in conversation. Many people hurrying about wide eyed and worried. Harry noticed a reasonable portion of them appeared to be carrying small stashes of emergency stores, or whatever were considered emergency supplies by the Wizarding world.

Pretty much the only persons not reading the paper were Tom the bartender and the odd duck in the corner reading a book to do with the nature of time in the corner.

The alley was as the Cauldron had been, except if possible more so, people constantly rushed back and forth across the alley. It was so chaotic, Harry nearly bumped into an unfortunately familiar person.

Draco Malfoy, cursed as he spotted his enemy, "Potter!" He called angrily stalking towards the boy and his…entourage? He saw the Gryffindor's mudblood, but also two women and a man he didn't immediately recognize.

Harry spotted and muttered something in an aside to the dark haired girl to his left, who pulled a wand causing the crowd to scatter somewhat. "Ah, Draco, I wondered if I'd be seeing you some time soon." He noted sourly.

Draco sneered as he pulled a Dagger causing the lot of them to reach for their wands. He rolled his eyes. "Please," He said derisively. "As though I'd be stupid enough to draw on you in the middle of a crowd, when your guards can use magic?" He slashed his hand wincing at the flare of pain and then cast the knife at the other boys feet. "As much as I'd love to kill you right here right now Potter," He spat through gritted teeth. "It is not to be. So I do what my families honour demands for your insult. I declare a state of Blood feud between our houses. What ever you stand for, we shall stand in opposition to. This is not something which can be satisfied by money or an apology, It can only be ended by death or submission." He ground out and spat on the ground between them, before whirling and stalking away.

The group stood in silence for a few moments while they watched his retreating back. "I can't take you anywhere can I?" Tonks sighed and leaned down with a conjured bag to collect the blooded knife.

"Yeah, thats about par for my luck honestly," Harry noted dryly.

"Harry, this is serious," Hermione snapped irritably. "He's going to be actively trying to kill you now," She said worriedly.

Harry barked a laugh. "It's not all that much of a leap considering his attitude so far towards me Hermione," He argued. "It's not like he doesn't take every opportunity to make my life miserable as it is." He sighed then paced to the side of the alley, "Come on we're a bit early, we can get some shopping done before the meetings."

They wandered the shop fronts for a couple minutes before Harry noticed something which has always escaped his notice before when he traveled this section of the Alley. There between a shop selling exotic furnitures and another selling candy was a small stairwell, a single doorway, with a sign above it. "The Quibbler!" it said on the small pale blue and white sign. This was one of the magazines offices. Harry wondered what the chances of the small magazine having more than one office were. He started towards it.

It took a moment for the others to figure out where he was going. "Uh—Harry, were you being serious earlier about the interview?" Hermione asked sounding a touch scandalized he was even considering entering their building.

Harry turned back from the door laughing a touch wearily. "Hermione? When was the last time you looked at the news in the wizarding world and went "Hey! I trust these guys!" He noted slightly sarcastically. "They routinely publish rampant speculation and outright lies, while claiming to be respectable news agencies." He argued.

"Its true," Said Sirius smiling crookedly. "The last time any of them got anything about me right was back before I got arrested. Witch weekly referred to me as roguishly handsome. Which is something of an understatement, but still…" He teased.

Hermione smiled thinly at the dogfather, a title she'd only reluctantly agreed to use occasionally. "That's true—so far as it goes, but Harry, nobody respects the Quibbler." She noted.

"Then maybe its time somebody did, at least a little," Harry argued. "And besides, think of it this way. This way we might get to meet one of our schoolmates." He said trying to sell the idea.

She remembered the conversation he and she had about Luna and sighed theatrically, "Alright, fine, I suppose there isn't too much harm in at least going up," She noted hedging slightly.

"One of your school mates works for the Quibbler?" Sirius asked curious.

"Luna Lovegood," Kara supplied for the other two.

"Lovegood? As is Xeno and Pandora?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Just Xeno now, sadly," Harry noted, thinking of the small picture he'd seen in Luna's room back in the day. "Pandora passed a few years ago."

Sirius grew sombre "Ah, I hadn't heard about that, it's a shame, nice woman, was in Ravenclaw back when me and the others were in school, a couple years behind us. Xeno was too but a couple years ahead."

"Luna's in the year behind us," Harry explained. "She's only a couple younger than me I think." He noted as they marched up to the door again. "So lets be respectful, they might believe some strange things, but that doesn't mean they aren't important to them…"

Luna was enjoying watching a particularly strange aura moving about a few meters beyond the walls of the office. Swirling, vortices of white blue light, fragmented, but working in concert in a maelstrom of luminous particles about a figure just beyond the wall. The others around it were interesting too. But this one seemed to have something…

She gave a start when the door opened and the aura's source stepped through, in the form of someone she did not expect, Harry Potter.

The Harry Potter, she knew, or at least seen from afar, hadn't had the kind of aura she was now seeing. He also wasn't so…Luna wasn't exactly boy crazy but, suddenly she found herself appraising him more appreciatively. Where'd he'd been skinny and sort of gawky before, he was now more filled out and mature, in a way even she recognized.

She looked over his shoulder and took in his companions. A metamorph standing guard at his shoulder, wearing gear that suggested she was an Auror, a rather scruffy looking man who could only be Sirius Black, It appeared Harry had more access to the man than he let on to the press. Hermione of course, who's aura pulsed in time to Harry's own. A final figure stepped through the door and looked around curiously, Luna had to fight to keep her eyes from widening. The girl just about ran out of the room to make sure her father was okay. But she could here him bustling about in the offices back room. The girl could only be an angel, it was hard to mistake her for anything else with those wings sprouting from her back.

Judging by the way the others were behaving they couldn't see the wings which meant she hadn't allowed their physical aspect to manifest, something Luna was grateful for. Those wings looked to have a twelve foot span at least and there were many things to break in the small office. They were beautiful to look at though.

She turned her attention back to Harry when he cleared his throat nervously. She could almost believe it wasn't really him, but in spite of his strange aura his core resonated as it always had, producing a pure tone it was difficult to mistake for belonging to anyone else.

"Uh—Hello, you're Luna right?" He asked hesitantly. She gave a start of surprise, she hadn't known he had even heard her name before.

She nodded then, then realized she should probably answer. "Yes, and you are Harry Potter." She noted.

"Right..That I am," He said chuckling surprisingly unfazed by her unusual approach to speech. "It nice to meet you." He offered extending a hand across the desk to her. His aura pulsed in familiar recognition to her own, excited. She stared at that for a few moments then extended her arm over the top of her magazine to grasp his hand. He smiled easily enough as they shook. It was strange she couldn't remember speaking with him before, but she could almost swear… "I was wondering, is the editor in?" He asked pleasantly.

She nodded as for the first time she saw the shadows under his eyes. He was exhausted, and as she looked closer she noticed other little telltales which signified recent grief. "He is, did you have business with father? Are you here about the article on the Wrackspurts?" She asked uncertainly.

Harry chuckled a wry smile touching his lips, "Afraid not, those are the things which fuzz your mind if they infest you right?" He asked smiling.

She gave a start, that was unexpected, she didn't know anyone else at Hogwarts knew about the Wrackspurts…unless he was mocking her? No, he appeared sincere, and his aura didn't have a discordant note. "Yes…they are,"

"I'm not here about them I'm afraid, I got a letter from your father this morning, he was requesting an interview?" He asked. "Are you still interested in that,"

She felt her eyes widened as she remembered having had her father send off just such a message, it was largely a standard precaution rather than a cunning career move. She hadn't actually expected him to reply, especially in the flesh. "I'm sure we are," She agreed bobbing her head eagerly as she hopped to her feet and led the way back into the offices.

Harry was only mildly surprised to note the lack of freemason or illuminati memorabilia on the walls, he was totally unsurprised to see a Rotfang Conspiracy symbol and a chart relating to the Deathly Hallows. He noted Kara smirked a little upon seeing that, though she stifled it fast. Harry would need to remember to ask what had caused that reaction later.

Xenophilius Oddment Lovegood, was for his part, just as strange as ever from what Harry could tell as he watched the strange man putter about adjusting pins on his wall and reading scraps of parchment.

"Hello father," Luna trilled. "Our interview is here," She said smiling slightly to herself in her typical vaguely dreamy fashion.

He paused, then his eyes widened and he whirled. "But…you can't mean—Ah! Lord Potter!" He yelped. "I uh—didn't expect you to…" He started looking uncertain, then whirled to his daughter. "Ah! Luna, excellent! Do you want to help me give the interview?" He asked clearly flustered at getting caught unprepared.

She blinked owlishly at her father before breaking into a broad grin. "Of course daddy!" She chirruped. "But perhaps we should get some seats for our guests?" She suggested.

He gave a start, and gave a sheepish smile. "Of course," He pulled his wand and twirled it conjuring a set of chairs for everyone. Thankfully not the chintz monstrosities Dumbledore favoured. Only Tonks declined a chair, preferring to stand by the door. "May I ask for some introductions my Lord?" He asked weakly.

Harry chuckled. "First of all, you may call me Harry, I don't really care too much for ceremony," He offered, getting surprised, if fleeting smiles from his interviewers. "As for the others? May I introduce, Misses Hermione Granger and Kara Smith, the man who I'm sure you recognize is Sirius Black, sadly not Stubby Boardman," He teased just a touch. "And the woman standing guard is Tonks," He introduced pointing to each.

"Ah, then I should think you already know our names, We are Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood," Xeno offered a small bow.

"I recognize you Xeno, you were in Ravenclaw at the same time as me and James were in Gryffindor, I would have expected you could have told the difference between me and Stubby, I'm far more attractive than that guy," Sirius joked feigning offence.

Xeno chuckled ruefully, then sat on a stool he pulled up. "Luna would you like to lead us in with an Icebreaker?" He suggested.

She nodded eagerly "Rumours have reached our ears suggesting that Delores Umbridge is in fact descended from a demonic toad hybrid, did she come after you because you discovered this to be true?" She asked bouncing.

Harry just rolled with that one, "I'm afraid not, though I wouldn't put it past her to have such an ancestry, and have you seen that pink Cardigan? It's practically demonic all by itself." he noted. Luna giggled in response, before handing off a sheet of paper to her father, who was looking slightly vexed.

He tried to get back on track. "Uh—Why do you think the minister and Umbridge, sent their forces against you?" He asked, "If not to stamp out rumours of her irregular back ground?"

Harry chuckled. "I knew the truth, that Lord Voldemort was not as dead as we had all hoped…I'm sorry are you okay?" He asked noting Xeno's spastically twitching eye at the mention of the Dark Tossers name.

Xeno regained control of himself. "You, uh—You have no problem saying his name?" He asked weakly.

"One of the few truly successful lessons I've learned from Albus Dumbledore is that fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. How do you think I would fair against the Dark Tosser, if I froze up like you just did whenever I heard his name? He likes to gloat, say things like "I am Lord Voldemort!" and stuff like that, I suspect he quite enjoys the way it affects people." He noted darkly. "Besides, Voldemort is not his real name," He said casually.

Several sets of startled eyes swivelled to him, he was surprised to see Tonks apparently hadn't known that. He explained. "His name is an anagram for his real name, one which is still hanging around Hogwarts in a few places. Tom Marvolo Riddle." He revealed, he was tempted to drop the knowledge that Tom wasn't in fact a pure blood.

Luna blinked at him, then looked to her father who was scribbling notes feverishly. "A follow up question then," She suggested, taking over while her father wrote, "How did you learn this?" She asked curiously.

Harry leaned forward slightly. "He told me, or rather a shade of him did," He explained. "You recall the incidents in your first year Luna? The chamber of secrets was opened?" he asked and she nodded flinching slightly in remembrance. "It was caused by an artifact containing a portion of his soul reaching out an possessing a student and using them to open the chamber, releasing the Basilisk." He explained.

"There were rumours you actually entered the chamber proper." She noted wide eyed.

"Yes, I did, I fought the Basilisk with the aid of a Phoenix belonging to Dumbledore, he struck the beasts eyes allowing me to fight without fearing it's sight." he elaborated. "The…student and the artifact were down in the chamber as the shade attempted to gain enough strength to solidify itself into a full incarnation of the Dark Lord. I used one of the dead Basilisk's fangs to destroy the book, the artifact," He relayed.

"Indeed, and it was during this conversation he revealed his true identity to you?" She asked tilting her head curiously.

"Yes, like I said, he really enjoys gloating." Harry noted darkly.

Here Xeno took back control of his interview, "Um—During the trial it was indicated that you had encountered a truly reborn version of the Dark Lord, the penseive memory seemed to indicate you suffered extensively at his hands, is this what you are referring to as his love of gloating?" He asked delicately.

"Yes, he enjoyed using cruciatus curses on me whenever he wasn't actively spouting off." He growled remembering the pain.

"So you have been tortured? I'm sorry that's a silly question isn't it?" Xeno quickly apologized. He looked through his list and then back up at Harry, "And you believe it was this proof of You-Know-Who's return which caused them to send the Dementors and prison guards to bring you in?" He asked. "Do you believe this indicates a possible allegiance between the Minister and the Dark Lord?" He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I believe Fudge and Umbridge were simply in denial, after all who wants to be in power when a lunatic of Voldemort's caliber is running about?" He asked rhetorically. "As they denied his return, every mention of his possible return destabilized their power base." He explained shrugging dismissively.

"Accounts of your battle with their forces are mixed, but they all seem to indicate you possess some skill in personal combat," Luna cut in. "To the point that there are rumours you actually killed a Dementor, a creature widely held to be unkillable," She continued.

"I launched a Patronus charm right down the things throat when it tried to kiss me," Harry replied easily. "Apparently that…doesn't affect them well." He offered lamely.

Xeno looked at his notes. "Time for some more general questions and reader interest, I think," He said nodding his head thoughtfully. He looked up to check this was okay with Harry, who nodded agreeably. "First of all it was revealed that you were originally slated for Slytherin but chose to become a Gryffindor, does this affect the way you see yourself? Do you see yourself as a Gryffindor?" He asked his quill poised over the page.

Harry shrugged. "As time goes forward I see myself as neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin," He admitted getting quizzical looks from around the room, he explained. "Why should I limit myself, and divide myself from others at school? I want to be loyal like a Hufflepuff, Brave and Honourable like a Gryffindor, Resourceful like a Slytherin and Erudite like a Ravenclaw," He explained. "I think I can be all these things should I choose to apply myself," He offered, noting the approving looks he was getting from Hermione and Kara.

"Considering that, what do think of Hogwarts' policy of sorting into houses." Xeno asked curious, Harry was impressed and tilted his head in recognition.

"I don't like the house system," he admitted "It needlessly divides people in factions, when we should be united, we should be judged on our actions and personal convictions, and how we live up to them, not on what colour robe we wear." He explained thinking it out as he spoke.

Luna was nodding sagely gazing at him with a distant look her eyes. "How do you intend to spend you years once you are out of school," She asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't say no to becoming an Auror, people need protection, and I'm willing to stand up and provide it, with my life, if need be." He said unconcerned.

"An Auror?" Xeno said smiling, "Good career, if you can handle being under the ministry's control. What are your thoughts on the current leadership?" He asked.

Harry sighed. "It should be patently obvious I don't think Fudge is up for the job, and Umbridge definitely isn't, however I am impressed by the way Amelia Bones runs the DMLE, as you may have heard Rita Skeeter wrote that I had nominated her for the next minister? That's not accurate, I simply said, as I am saying to you, that she impressed me, do I think she'd be good at the job? Probably, but we need a willing leader, not someone who got it foisted upon her." He noted.

"Ah, perhaps one follow up question then, you were raised outside the confines of magical society were you not? What do you think of the way magical society is run?" Xeno asked.

Harry sighed. "Loaded question," he said smiling thinly. "I can tell you how muggles would judge your society were they aware if you'd like?" He offered.

Luna and Xeno looked to each other for a time, before Luna gave a one armed shrug, indicating she saw no harm in it. "Sure, we rarely hear from those raised among the non-magical community." He agreed.

"In terms of what we'll refer to as the basic rights?" Harry said looking to Hermione who was grimacing as she thought of the topic in question. "You would be considered about two hundred years behind the times by the muggles. In the last two centuries they've experienced a sort of rapid advancement of moral and ethical study." He explained. " I don't claim to know whether or not in the grand scheme of things their system is better. I do know that most of the developed nations which manage to sustain some variety of peace, long term among their own populace, champion the belief that all men, that is to say humans, were created equal. That they deserve equal rights and treatment under the law, regardless of skin tone, age, race, or gender. This attitude would obviously be complicated were it to be applied to magical society by the fact that not all of magical society is in fact human," He noted, getting a nod from Hermione. "Many who come from the muggle world into the magical world are surprised to find that while your attitudes towards homosexuality outside of the pureblood families is remarkably liberal, your treatment of women and the keeping of an entire species of slaves…surprising. Now I know the issue of the House Elves is complicated, but it is frankly shocking nobodies looked into it with a critical eye."

"So…You believe muggle society to be—better?" Xeno asked sounding doubtful.

"Yes and no," Harry admitted tiredly. "Magical society has many things to recommend it, you tend to be more open minded by in large about new non-scientific fields, and you still champion concepts of chivalry and formal honour, where the muggle world largely doesn't any more. But yes, in someways we could learn from them." Harry said. "Just as hopefully they could someday learn from us,"

Xeno pondered that for a moment as he jotted it down. "Very well, we'll drop out with a few viewer interest questions. What do you know of the Crumple Horned Snorckack?" He asked, still looking vaguely concerned over that last section.

Harry laughed. "Not much, I don't know what they look like really so I couldn't tell you even if I had seen one," He admitted, Luna smiled at him.

"Very well, what do you know of the Rotfang Conspiracy?" Xeno asked.

"Involves Vampires right?" Harry speculated, he got a shrug. "Sorry, that's all I've got really," He apologized.

"Have you heard anything about the Ministries army of Heliopaths?" He asked.

Harry actually remembered his discussion with Luna about it in his past. "I don't know, especially about the sun fire creature part," He admitted. "I do wonder this though, what if the name is a reference to a group that destroys or conceals secrets? A code name for a division?" He asked speculatively. He heard a cough come from Tonks in the back.

Xeno looked intrigued. "I hadn't considered that…Not a literal army of Heliopaths, but an…Operation?" He said musingly.

"I don't know for certain," Harry hurried to interject, then checked his watch and smiled sheepishly. "Right, now as fun as this has been, I do have another appointment I really should be early for…" He said apologetically.

Xeno nodded pleasantly. "Of course Harry, you've given us quite a bit to run on with as it is." He said, looking satisfied.

"It was nice meeting you Harry," Luna offered shyly.

Harry smiled at her, and she could tell he was sincere. "It was my pleasure to meet you Luna, I look forward to seeing you at school," He said offering a casual salute as he got to his feet, offering a hand to Hermione helping her to her feet.

They exchanged pleasantries, before the visitors left. Luna sat looking after the boy strange aura for a good ten minutes before she returned to reading her magazine, and even then she couldn't help but wonder what this all meant. Possibly nothing, but the change in his aura was startling as was his demeanour…She would watch and see what might come, at the very least Harry's arrival at her door had heralded a boon to the magazine and through it her families welfare. She would remember that.

—

Dumbledore was less than pleased when he showed up with the other members of the Order and the Weasley clan to find that Harry was no longer safely ensconced a Grimmauld place. The boy had once again gone off against his express wishes. This time in the company of two members of the Order who should have known better. And what was worse, following Amelia's visit this morning he no longer had a way to track the boy. She had confiscated all his tracking devices.

When questioned, Remus Lupin had gotten defensive and had then refused to specify exactly where the others had gone. The thought of ordering Severus to withhold the Wolf's Bane potion briefly flashed through Albus' mind but he stifled the thought, he was frustrated, not cruel.

Regardless, it was time he put the boy back in his place, and showed him that he needed to adhere to the path being laid out for him. He would show him the error of his ways and the boy being who he was would once again fall under control. All for the greater good.

**Author's Note: Rate, Review, Comment, Make predictions and ask questions.**


	9. Chapter 8: Negotiations

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I've heard a couple of you have concerns with the dynamic between Harry and Hermione, if I could get a few opinions from you all just send me a message. What else? I'm working on chapter 10 right this minute. But I confess its proving a little difficult to get right, so there will definitely be a Chapter 9 tomorrow, but maybe not a chapter 10 until I release the next bundle. As ever I'd love recommendations for FFs, I read a ton so I go through them pretty fast.**

**Chapter 8: Negotiations**

Harry walked into the lobby of the bank a few minutes later to find that Madam Director Bones had arrived early, and was standing tapping her foot irritably as she stood waiting under the watch of Goblin soldiers.

Ragnok must have wished to present an impression of security because the temple to money was crawling with soldiers and security guards. At virtually ever corner of the large room stood Goblin warriors in full armour, brandishing Halberds and scimitars. He spotted archers in the shadows along the upper balconies. Even the more typical guards were now wearing goblin made breastplates and bearing stun batons in addition to their usual wands.

She spotted him as he and his small group approached. "Ah, Lord Potter, I see you decided to bring some friends, hello again miss Granger, miss Smith…" She said nodding to each in turn, before looking to the two adults. "Ah, , I'm afraid you look a little worse for wear following your incarceration, it appears Dumbledore has been holding out on the ministry though, as to your location that is." She said smiling crookedly at the nervous looking marauder.

She then turned her attention to Tonks, frowning slightly. "Auror Tonks, I need to speak with you, if you could stop by my office later tonight?" She asked though her tone suggested it wasn't really a suggestion. Tonks nodded hesitantly in agreement. "Good, thank you for your assistance with the incident site by the way."

"No problem boss…" Tonks said feeling slightly less nervous.

Director Bones turned her grey blue eyes on Harry and frowned slightly, "I wish to apologize Lord Potter, I was less delicate than we had agreed when I questioned you," She admitted. "But I felt I had a duty to be so, especially in light of the information you were providing." She explained but still sounding remorseful.

Harry considered that, he honestly hadn't been bothered by it, somehow having some of those facts out there, was oddly liberating. He eventually nodded, "I understand, you had a lead on the nature of Wizarding enemy number one, how could you not go after it?" He said shrugging it off. She smiled gratefully, and he sighed as he got himself back on track. "Now I understand you wished to discuss something, would you like to move to a more private setting?" He asked.

She nodded briskly. "Considering, that may be wise." She agreed.

It took them a couple minutes to arrange it but they eventually found themselves standing in a small conference room. Harry standing across the table from the Director of the DMLE and her bodyguards. "So what was it you wished to discuss?" He asked leaning on the edge of the table.

She looked at him seriously for a moment. "Harry, may I call you Harry? Did you nominate me for Minister or was that more of Rita's usual theatrics?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I prefer my first name to my title. As for your question? That was Rita, all I said was that you were the only big wig present who impressed me." He explained and she smiled thinly before sighing.

"That would explain it," She agreed, and started pacing. "But I had to call a meeting in case, this wasn't the case. Harry…your voice carries more weight than perhaps you fully understand just yet. When you offer a statement intended as a compliment, the press and through them the Wizarding world, including your rivals will see it as an endorsement." She chastised. "You are the last scion of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Not just any house by the way, the last descendants of the Peverells. Perhaps the next best thing to being descended from Merlin himself or one of the founders. Your blood carries more weight than just about any other currently speaking. That's an incredible amount of power for a teenage boy to wield…or anyone really," She explained.

Harry nodded understanding, those with him looked one variety of speculative or another. "I will definitely be more cautious going forward. I don't aspire to that kind of power. I don't _want_ that sort of power." he assured her.

She bobbed her head and continued to pace. "I have a couple questions which didn't really fit the tone of the trial Harry, I'd like to ask them now if you would bear with me?" She requested.

Harry nodded and waved for her to go ahead. "Harry, how did you become such an accomplished duelist? Despite the tragicness of what occurred in that alley I must say I am impressed with your combat abilities, enough so that I find it strange that any fifteen year old still learning the basics of magic at Hogwarts could manage it." She confessed.

Harry chuckled. "You learn how to fight properly, fast, when you're me. I've got the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters after me," He said bitterly. "Necessity may be the mother of invention, but its also the driving force behind what I do to survive."

Madam Bones smirked darkly in response. "I don't believe I've ever heard that saying before, Necessity is the mother of invention you say? I'll have to remember that…as to the other? I must credit your survival instincts then. Many would be hard pressed to survive what you did let alone emerge victorious." She explained. "You, from what I've seen of that alley and your memories, you, could practically teach Defence Against the Dark Arts yourself." She noted.

Harry smiled thinly shaking his head ruefully. _In someways I already have, you just don't, and can't, know that._ He thought to himself.

He heard a chuckled behind him and turned his head to look to Kara, "You know Harry, that's not a terrible idea, I can think of worse people to teach a little self defence." She said smiling wickedly at him. "It's almost like you're _meant_ for it." Harry snorted thinking of his mission directives.

"Hang on, are you two planning something?" Hermione asked watching the byplay as Amelia watched them all carefully…

Harry shrugged. "I've considered opening a defence tutoring group, it's basically just an idle thought at this point," He said dismissively.

"So long as you aren't teaching them how to throw Bone Shattering Curses and the like, I think that may be a better idea than you think," The director noted smirking. "Now, as It's nearly the end of the lunch hour I should really leave and get a head start on some paper work, do try to stay out of trouble Harry," She instructed firmly before stalking to the door.

Hermione waited till she had left the room, "Were you serious about that Harry? Considering what our other DADA teachers have been like, that may not be a terrible idea…"

He chuckled. "I was serious, I may do it anyways, even if we have a half decent teacher, I don't know that Dumbledore is going to like the idea though," He noted glancing to Sirius and Tonks. "But that's a question for another day, we have some time before the Greengrasses show, we can grab some food before they arrive." He noted, opening the door and holding it for the others. Hermione looked to her friend and worried, the Harry she thought she had known was ever shifting in her view. He was stiff and formal one moment, and amicable the next, but he had a hardness now that hadn't been their before the summer break. It was as if he'd aged a decade while she wasn't looking. As she looked at him she tried to gauge how much he'd changed as they walked out into the alley. But even when she tried to just gauge the physical changes the maths were all off. Things simply weren't adding up. What had Harry been doing to change like this? She wondered in frustration.

—

Harry ended up having to leave for the bank early, apparently wishing to check some things to do with his accounts. He was trailed by Tonks and Sirius, leaving Hermione and Kara to browse the shops in the vicinity of the bank. Hermione was getting tired of just wandering aimlessly. "So, what do you need for school that you don't already have?" She asked eventually.

Kara gave a sheepish grin. "I don't know really, I've got a wand, but I never got a shopping list of any kind."

Hermione nodded. "We don't get our book lists until closer to when we need to go to Hogwarts. But there are some basics you will need, robes, a wand, thankfully you've got that covered…A familiar? Do you even want a familiar?" She asked speculatively. She didn't know Kara well enough to judge whether or not the girl favoured pets like some students did.

Kara looked at her speculatively. "You mean like Harry's owl, or your cat?" She asked.

Hermione nodded hurriedly in agreement. "Yes, though some people favour toads or rodents." She pointed out.

"Dogs?" Kara asked curious.

Hermione gave a start, she'd never heard of a canine familiar, she couldn't help but wonder why. "I've never heard of a dog familiar at Hogwarts…" She noted confused.

Kara shrugged, "Sure I wouldn't mind taking a look, I won't necessarily get anything today though," She hedged nervously.

"You don't need to get anything at all if you don't want to." Hermione noted dryly.

They wandered into Eeylops Owl Emporium &amp; Magical Menagerie, to take a look at the critters present, Hermione wandered away from the transfixed American and up to the clerk at the desk in order to satisfy her recently sparked curiosity, "Excuse me?" She asked trying to catch the attention of the bored looking woman.

The woman looked up at her from her rumpled copy of Witch Weekly, "Yes?" She droned disinterestedly.

"I was wondering, do you know why there are no Dog familiars?" She asked uncertainly.

The woman looked a bit surprised, and vaguely more interested to get a question which didn't involve directions to the washroom. "There are, it just not legal to sell them to students under seventh year at Hogwarts." She said simply, looking over her glasses at the bushy haired teenager. "Why?" She asked skeptically.

"I was just curious, Dogs are very popular pets, so I wondered why I'd never seen one at Hogwarts." Hermione explained as she watched Kara bobbing her head at a bird she couldn't see and laughing to herself. "But you mentioned seventh years can, why not younger students?" She asked intently.

The clerk dug through her brain for the infrequently used tidbit of knowledge. "Its because of the way dogs are already symbiotically adapted to Humans, it makes them particularly powerful and intelligent familiars, but it also makes them exceptionally…sensitive, to mistreatment?" She said trying to find a way to put it. "The intelligence enhancement regimens that are worked into the breeding make them sentient, or the dog equivalent of it, but people have the nasty habit of treating them like…crap, despite warnings, why?" She asked.

Hermione blinked at her and nodded rueful understanding, she could definitely see that. People treated animals horrifically fairly routinely, the animals being more intelligent did little to reduce the incidence of this in her experience. She nodded sadly as Kara walked up burdened by something which rattled. "Thank you, I was just curious," She turned and was surprised to find herself, nose to nose…or rather nose to beak with very large Raven which was blinking at her a serious expression on its face as it cocked its head at her and croaked.

She was surprised, this was definitely a first, even for her. "Uh—Are you sure you don't want a cat?" She asked weakly. The Raven contrived to look offended.

Kara barked a sarcastic laugh from behind the cage. "Not a chance, I've met Crookshanks, he's got more than enough feline attitude to be getting on with. Besides me and Huginn have already reached an understanding."

The Raven bobbled its head scowling at Hermione. Hermione was vexed by this statement, she knew Harry seemed to have a supernatural ability to communicate with Hedwig, but… "Er, an understanding?" She asked weakly.

Kara put the cage on the counter before a doubtful looking clerk. "Yup, I let him pick his name, he didn't like Quoth or Muninn by the way, and told him if he didn't crap on me I'd let him ride on my shoulder occasionally and scare the bejeebers out of people. Also watch this," She turned to look seriously at the bird, "Huginn? Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for…" She led, and the Raven shrieked in response.

"THEEE! THEEE!" It said happily bobbling its head.

"Someone went and taught him that before putting him up for sale, now if that's not awesome I don't know what is." Kara said smiling brightly.

Hermione squinted skeptically at the enthusiastic girl. "Alright, why Huginn?" She asked eventually.

"Odin All Father, had a pair of ravens which acted as messengers and a magical pair of eyes. They were called Huginn and Muninn." Kara relayed petting the preening bird.

She noticed the funny looks she was getting. "What? I can know stuff too you know," She said looking a bit hurt. The bird was scowling at Hermione again.

Hermione realized she'd just unintentionally insulted Harry's new friend. "I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting you to come out with facts about Norse Mythology." She admitted feeling remorse for hurting the girls feelings. "What courses are you taking? Or have you decided yet?" She asked uncertainly.

Kara decided to accept the apology. "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and History of Magic." She listed off.

Hermione was surprised. "Not Divination, Arithmancy, Astronomy or any of the others?" She asked filling in the blanks in her mind about the girl in front of her.

Kara snorted. "No, I've got more than enough to catch up on without those don't you think?" She noted sourly.

Hermione watched as Kara dished out the galleons Harry had provided her with for shopping, a generosity Hermione wasn't entirely sure she understood, another idiosyncrasy she'd seen in her friend. Not that Harry wasn't generous, but still… "How much did they teach you in the coven?" She asked as they made their way outside.

Kara snorted and barked a laugh, which the Raven imitated bobbing its head. "Pretty much jack shit all. I was basically told, "Congratulations you have magic…we're gonna send you to Hogwarts now…" She said sarcastically.

Hermione blinked startled. "What do you mean? You found out you had magic and then got sent across the planet for schooling? What about your home, your friends, your family?" She asked shocked.

"They won't miss me," Kara noted coldly. Hermione came to a halt and stared at the girl who sighed irritably. "I never got along with my parents, my memories of where I used to live are shitty, and I have no intention of going back, I've got all my belongings in this world back at Grimmauld, I'm hoping to make some friends I can stay with next summer." She admitted.

Hermione had seen Kara's small pile of belongings. She couldn't believe that was everything the girl had. "What about the coven?"

"Didn't really get to know anyone in my short time there. Plus they kinda had as little to do with me as possible, I wasn't one of them and they only put me up and provided for me enough to keep to the international statute of secrecy, Hogwarts was the only one who would provide a scholarship." Kara replied easily. "It's one of the few major laws beside those about capitol crimes and those against murder and rape and such that they actually listened to." She listed off simply. Hermione was listening with rapt attention. "They're independent you see, what I mean to say, is that the do not recognize the authority of the American Magical Senate. If I can say one thing for the Newark New Jersey Coven, at least they aren't a bunch of angry revolutionaries like many of the independents." She admitted dryly.

Hermione goggled at her, her attention entirely focused on the information coming to her. "What is it like in America exactly, for magicals I mean?" Hermione hurried to ask, curiosity burning.

Kara considered that and guided her to a bench before starting in. "Why don't we grab a seat it may take a bit to explain all this." She suggested. "Alright here's the deal about Magical America as I understand it. Most magicals there, are, just like here, under command of the central authority, also known as the American Magical Senate. Problem is, that just like anywhere else there are people who don't like the way things are run on specific issues." She noted dryly. Hermione snorted rueful agreement, that was indeed nothing new. "They have a serious financial and social disparity problem. The rich who have become societies elite are essentially running roughshod over laws and people. There are racial tensions which I'll come back to. Then there's the disagreements over marriage laws, keep in mind America was a nation built by a multitude of pioneers of different faiths and nationalities right. Some practiced polyarmory or similar prior to moving to america, some of them regularly used arranged marriages and the like. And then of course there's the ever present debate over the right to wield the dark arts in defence of their land…Its a bloody awful mess." She saw Hermione was following so far. "Point and problem with all that? Those who don't agree simply go independent, the really nasty ones finding some unoccupied back water and setting up shop there and kill anyone who comes near. The government is so busy quashing violent rebel and militia groups that they can't be bothered with the peaceful ones, like the Newark Coven. So you get independents almost everywhere." Kara finished rolling her eyes and handing Huginn a bird treat which he gobbled greedily chortling to himself.

Hermione frowned "Do they have the whole blood purity and racial and gender equality issues they have here?" She asked.

Kara shrugged. "Yes, though to lesser degrees, like I say there's a ton of independents for different reasons. There are blood superiority extremists holed up in Georgia, Louisiana and Alabama. Old noble families from the old country you know. Constantly fighting ancient blood feuds." She explained.

Hermione frowned. "It sounds chaotic, I was hoping it was better there." She admitted.

"Nowhere's really better in my experience of the world," Kara noted jadedly. "Everywhere's just as screwed up as everywhere else. The big conflict the A.M.S is involved in right now, is with the Mexican Federale, it's making immigration from the south a mess, most just assume that if you look latin american you must be Mexican and therefore an invader. That's that racial tension I was talking about. They pass off the blood baths as drug wars and the like." Kara admitted darkly. "As I understand it its differences between the Mexican Blood Purist Nobility and the AMS rich elites. But I admit I didn't get all the details before we had to leave."

Hermione sighed. "I was hoping they ran things differently there and maybe we could hold them up as an example of how things could be." She admitted.

Kara was sympathetic. "Looking to remake your nation a bit?" She asked curious.

Hermione nodded tiredly. "There's so much work to do, but I can't even get started on it until Harry's mess is sorted out." She complained.

Kara shot her a look. "To be fair, from what I hear it's not Harry's fault…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh—No! Thats not what I meant at all. I simply meant that he's up to his neck in trying to fix it, and by extension I'm going to be tied up helping him for the foreseeable future." She hurried to explain.

Kara nodded understanding. "Might want to be careful how you word it in the future, if Harry had heard you just then and taken what you said at face value?" she chastised. Hermione nodded agreement. Kara and her sat in silence for a bit, "You do quite a bit for Harry don't you?" She asked idly.

Hermione nodded. "And he for me, best friends right? I mean the boy jumped on the back of a troll for me," She said smiling and chuckling a bit.

"You ever think about going after that?" Kara asked curious.

"What, date Harry?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Come on I barely know the guy, its not even the celebrity status which makes him attractive. That whole white knight complex is beautiful to behold and thats only half his charms." Kara pointed out.

"Me and Harry are just friends, besides he's got a legion of girls throwing themselves at him that he could choose from. You're at least relatively unique in that your interest isn't based on his star status." Hermione pointed out a touch bitterly. Harry hated fan-girls.

Kara chuckled ruefully and noted the clock above them them on the bank. "Ugh, better go in and meet up with Harry, the Greengrasses'll be here soon." She said pushing to her feet and helped Hermione to hers before grabbing Huginn. Who was bouncing exciting on his perch.

"One thing before we go in, how's your research going for Harry," She asked.

Hermione sighed tiredly and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "It's coming along, I'm afraid of what I might be finding though." She admitted worriedly.

Kara looked unsurprised, and grimaced. "What have you got?" She asked.

"Possibly PTSD," Hermione said grimly, Kara nodded in recognition of the term. "Possibly, related to a number of things, I'm trying to pin down one of them though,"

"Which one?" Kara asked a calculating look on her face.

"I'm concerned there may be physical abuse on top of the neglect…" She said delicately. Kara snorted angrily. "No doubt, I've seen a few kids who got beat up in my time, Harry's got the look of one," She agreed.

"Really? I never see any bruises on him…" Hermione protested.

"Well you wouldn't, not if his abusers are smart, they'd hit him where it doesn't show, and how often do you see Harry without his clothes on?" She asked a cheeky smile touching her lips.

Hermione blushed. "Um—never?" She answered.

"Exactly, two more things that I'd say seal the deal, have you noticed how surprised he gets when you hug him? Like he never expects it? Finally, his instinctive ability to dodge quickly? Have you noticed how twitchy he gets when people make quick movements?" Kara pointed out.

Hermione pondered that for a moment, standing at the base of the steps up into the bank. "Okay, let's suppose I agree with the assessment he's been beaten… What do we do? How do we prove it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Besides just vanishing his clothes?" Kara teased. Hermione flushed and jerked her head in agreement. "I don't know, it's a good question." She admitted frustrated. "We'll just have to wait and see, maybe we'll come up with something."

—

Harry had some business he needed to check on with Gringotts, mostly it was things he had forgotten to check on last time. He shuffled through the small waiting line and up to Griphook who was manning, or possibly goblining, one of the tills. He stuck his finger in the analyzer as was custom. It turned green. "Hello Griphook, It is nice to see you again," Harry said tentatively and bowed slightly at his waist. He'd found respectful was apparently the way to go with Goblins, the reacted well to it.

Griphook looked up surprised at being addressed thusly and smiled (or possibly sneered), "Ah Harry, you as well," he said sounding vaguely pleased. It was rare for a human to show them a variety of respect, this was twice in a row with this particular young man that had done so. "How might Gringotts help you today?" He asked dutifully.

Harry smiled sincerely at the Goblin. "I just want to check a couple things, firstly I'd like to know if there have been any changes of note in the status of my accounts. Second, on a related note, I was wondering if there is an account manager assigned to my family's accounts. Finally I was wondering If my family kept records here of their dealing with other families." He listed off going through the list in his head.

Griphook retrieved a report from a filing cabinet before returning to his seat and nodding thoughtfully as he read it over. "Harry, or should you prefer it, Lord Potter, the trial which is so prominent in the papers has resulted in your elevation to the peerage and emancipation as a minor being officially recognized." He explained glancing up to Harry. "This means, you now have access as the sole heir of your house to all accounts and properties." He announced sounding pleased.

Harry considered that. "You can just call me Harry, Griphook," He assured the Goblin. "May I ask what these accounts and properties constitute?" He asked watching Tonks who was standing a ways off surveying the crowds warily.

The Goblin noticed his glance but took it in stride. "Several Vaults with a total valuation coming to this sum." He replied cautiously and pushing a small slip of paper across the desk to him. Harry picked it up and stared at the figure sketched on the parchment.

He took a moment to ensure his face was school and his voice even. "That is quite a bit of money, I'm not sure what I expect to do with it all," He admitted and the Goblin chuckled. He could admit in the privacy of his own head, that in the boys place he would be likewise stunned. It was quite a hefty sum. And the boy was clearly not a lad accustomed to extravagance. "What—*cough*— what about the properties?" Harry asked uncertainly.

The goblin withdrew one of the sheets from the file and read off the pertinent details. "In addition to the properties at Godric's Hollow and in Downtown London, you have an small property in the Sandwich Islands, and an apartment in Paris. Several miscellaneous properties, which have been reinforced with wards. A warehouse here in London, a Laundromat in Sheffield, a fortified manor cottage in Guernsey, and the Family Fortress off the Isle of Sark. Otherwise, you own a small fleet of muggle vehicles, A Private yacht stored at the aforementioned warehouse. A pair of container ships currently sitting up on blocks at the shipyards in Edinburgh, these are left over from the liquidation of one of your families companies following your parents deaths. Finally a number of Automobiles and a single private aircraft at a warehouse near Heathrow…" The Goblin put down the paper nodding in satisfaction. "Otherwise their is only your family investments, which are still producing a significant profit each year." He noted.

Harry considered all of that barely keeping his jaw from dropping to the floor. "Uh—um…when you say "Family Fortress?" He asked trailing off.

The goblin sympathized. "Yes, a castle, there is a small island off the Isle of Sark, near your property in Guernsey. The isle is largely cliff face except for the small region at its base the commune inhabits, the fortress proper sits atop the peak above. Commune and Fortress both are currently abandoned. However the property now encompasses a small set of muggle fortresses that were built in waters around the isle. The fortresses were constructed to aid in protecting the Channel islands prior to their capture in the Second Muggle World War." he reported. They were purchased by your grandfather following their decommission after the war and added to the property at large." He explained.

Harry felt a hysterical cackle building in his chest, but he stifled it. "My—ahem—my family owns an island fortress and world war II fortifications. Ha!" he barked and stilled. "Well that's…certainly not what I was expecting, I must confess." He said shakily, as he waved to Tonks who looked over at his bark of laughter. Sirius was off at another counter chatting with a goblin about something.

"The fortress and commune are frankly in a state of advanced disrepair, the wards protect the lot of it from detection, but those too will fail in time. The Muggle fortifications are in better repair being newer and being reinforced concrete, but they too need renovation." Griphook noted, looking over a severely dated survey with distrust. He turned back to the young human, "Is there anything you wish to do with these properties?" He asked neutrally.

Harry stilled as he considered that. It took him a good couple minutes to come up with a plan. "I want the vaults fully inventoried. I'll pay whatever is required for all of this of course. I want the state of the vessels in question assessed and then an estimation of value provided. Can I have the key to those warehouses provided, actually, to all the properties if possible? And…An inventory of investments and recommendations on what to do with them for now." He listed and the goblin dutifully started taking notes. "As for the property on Guernsey and the family fortress off Sark… I would like to request a full survey run on the sites, all of it, including the muggle fortifications. I'd then like an assessment done on what kind of expenditure would be required to bring the lot of it up to modern muggle and magical standards of construction. That means, electrical and magical both, able to work at the same time…" he noted. "Uh…I'll also need locations, addresses and such so I can visit these locations." He finished.

The goblin finished writing all this down, and checked that Harry was willing to pay the cost for it all, He was. Eventually Griphook settled back pleased with the amount of business he'd just secured for the bank. "Excellent Harry, I shall see to that immediately. But first what else was there you desired to discuss? Ah! Yes the issue of an accounts manager, I regret to inform you, that due to extended inactivity there is no manager assigned to it on a permanent basis." he explained apologetically. "Considering the amount of business you have just commissioned would you like to assign one?" he asked.

"Would you be available for the position?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Griphook gave a start. "I would, however there are other far more experienced employees available…" he offered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know them, I assume them to be trustworthy, but you I know to be such." _Gryffindor's sword not withstanding._ He noted in his head.

"I—am flattered Lord Potter, I would definitely be able to take up such an endeavour on your behalf…" He agreed happily. Being an account manager for a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, would be very beneficial to his own finances. He shuffled some papers and considered what else he needed to do. "Ah, I believe you also wished records of your dealing with other noble houses? Are their any in particular you wished retrieved?" He asked, making a new list.

Harry nodded, "Greengrass, Black, Longbottom, and Bones." he listed off. It took a few minutes and Griphook had to leave to go in search of the keys but Harry eventually had everything he need. "Thank you Griphook, I appreciate your efforts. Is their anything I may do for you or Gringotts today?" He asked sincerely.

The goblin just shook his head and chuckled. "No Harry, both the bank and myself are managing just fine. Though I thank you for asking." He said. Honestly he was surprised as the young human bowed then turned and walked off. Humans almost never bothered to ask how a goblin was doing, let alone whether or not they could do anything for the Goblins and not the other way around. He would make a notation in his report to the Director.

—

Daphne let go of her father as they came crashing to a halt in the apparition zone for Diagon Alley. The bang of the sidelong apparition ringing in her ears as she massaged her chest over her heart, she hated the way apparating felt, like getting squished through a pipe.

Her distaste for apparating was somewhat evened out by her fondness for the market district, it wasn't so much a fondness for shopping, though she did enjoy shopping well enough, it was how vibrant and alive the alley always was, even when the inhabitants weren't in a dead panic. She and her father straightened themselves out a touch before they started towards the bank. It wouldn't do to look like they'd just been wrung out like dish rags.

She had been surprised when less than two hours after the departure of her father's owl they received a visitor in the form of a Snowy Owl, one Daphne recognized as the Potter owl, a beautiful owl with the bizarre and unfortunate name of Hedwig. She wondered what had possibly possessed the boy to name the poor owl that. That never-the-less failed to stifle her surprise at the haste of his reply. The letter wasn't even a Howler.

She'd notified her father to the letters arrival and they read it with ever mounting surprise finding that Harry was apparently eager to meet. Enough so that he would be at Gringotts at around two o'clock that same day, in the hopes of meeting them.

The bank had undergone a small transformation in the wake of todays news. Goblin Soldiers scuttled about in their insectile armour and Guards stood everywhere. She knew just how reluctant The Director was to present a militant facade at his bank, so the fact he was now doing so, told just how serious the return of the Dark Lord truly was. She knew just how tough Goblin armour was too. Her father had educated her in such things. Assuming it didn't hit one of the un-armoured joints even a killing curse wouldn't get through it in one blow. The goblins were master enchanters and smiths, only rivalled by the Dwarves for such skills. But the Dwarves didn't like to share their creations, of all the races, they were quite possibly the most…miserly about such things.

She recalled having seen suits of Dwarven Armour just once before, during an exhibition at the Ministry when she was eight. The exhibit of artifacts had been body guarded by a squad of Dwarven warriors, there were few things more intimidating than a Dwarf in full armour wielding a war hammer as big as she was.

She shook herself out of her reminiscence to note and evaluate the group they were here to meet. Lord Potter had apparently brought an entourage. She noticed his ever present best friend, Hermione, who looked somewhat more physically matured, standing looking worried and chewing her lip absently. She looked to the side and nodded at something said.

The next person she looked over was a face she didn't recognize, she was dark haired and pale with striking blue eyes. She wore an outfit which could only be of muggle manufacture and a crooked closed lipped smile.

The next was a face she'd seen in passing once or twice at the ministry, the only reason she remembered the woman's face was she was one of the few female Aurors currently in service. She didn't know her name off the top of her head though.

Two figures stood, one of them with their back to her the other towards her. His face was recognizable from his wanted posters. This slightly gaunt and rough looking man was Sirius Orion Black. He smiled jovially and patted the figure in front of him on the shoulder and jerked his chin towards them.

Through process of elimination she could thus tell who the final figure was but was surprised at the level of change in Lord Potter as he turned to observe their approach.

The boy, or perhaps young man, was taller by an appreciable margin, enough that she felt some sympathy, such a growth spurt had likely been uncomfortable. In addition he'd filled out, the baby fat, what little the boy had, had entirely dissolved and been replaced by proper muscle depth. Unfortunately he looked like hell on a crutch too. He was obviously exhausted, in a bone deep way that couldn't be erased by a good night's sleep. He had deep shadows around his eyes, his somewhat broader shoulders sagging slightly despite his efforts to remain upright, his smile of greeting tired and restrained.

He paced forward after visibly steeling himself and offered a hand as they stepped up to him. "Hello," he greeted soberly, his voice a few octaves lower than usual as he shook first with her father, then with her. His hand shake was warm and firm without being a knuckle grinder like some tended to prefer in order to show strength. He smiled briefly into her eyes.

She noted something odd as the Auror stepped to the side a bit, Harry had deliberately placed himself between her father and the rest of the party, his stance and posture suggesting he was protecting them, not the other way around. As she let go of his hand she noticed something else, in addition to the wand hanging at his hip, the telltale bulge of a wrist holster was visible beneath his sleeve.

He turned and gestured to the party, still standing between them, he indicated Hermione. "I'm sure you two have already met, but this is Hermione Granger," He offered.

Hermione smiled her eyes flicking periodically to her friend as she greeted Daphne, "Hello Daphne, it's good to see you again,"

He indicated the new girl. "This is Kara Smith, she's going to be transferring from a coven in Newark New Jersey," He reported, smiling to the girl in question, who smiled in a friendly way at the Greengrasses and nodded. "This is Auror Tonks" He pointed to the pink haired woman standing off to the side.

Daphne remembered now, Nymphadora Tonks, the child of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Infamous in some circles. The Auror nodded greeting to her and her father, smiling roguishly.

He turned and indicated Black, "And this is Sirius Black, my Godfather," he said smiling genuinely, if briefly.

Sirius stepped forward and shook hands with her father. "Hello Matthias, it's been some time, I hope Laurel is well?" He greeted.

"She is, thank you for asking," Her father replied, an odd look briefly entering his eye as Sirius offered a brief crooked smile.

Black turned to Daphne and nodded to her. "Young Lady," he said deferentially. As he turned and returned to standing at Potter's shoulder she realized something with a start, Ron Weasley wasn't present. Which was odd, the two were basically joined at the hip. She made note of the discrepancy and filed it away fro later analysis.

Lord Potter paused for a moment, visibly thinking, "Would you like to follow me? I've arranged a conference room, if you're willing?" He asked uncertainly. He shot Granger a look that appeared to contain gratitude. She realized Granger had reminded him they'd need a meeting place at some point.

They arrived at the conference room a minute later, led by a surprisingly polite and cheerful goblin, a pair of Goblin soldiers with halberds guarded entrance to the room, a security guard stepped forward and requested they deposit all wands in the case. Potter and Sirius had a whispered conversation and the older man stepped back from the group agreeing to stand watch outside the room. Potter pulled a pair of wands and deposited them in the lockbox and entered the room holding the door for everyone else. Daphne deposited her own wand last, a 12" Joshua wand with dragon heartstring at the core. She found an uncertain Harry hurrying about pulling out the chairs for the women in his party even offering one to the Auror who indicated she'd rather stand.

Hermione was giving him a confused but pleased smile at his small act of chivalry, its not that Harry was ever disrespectful, but he was clearly pulling out all stops today for some reason today.

Daphne waited while her father extended her the same courtesy, before seating herself.

Potter checked to make sure everyone was seated, his eyes darting about behind his glasses before seating himself with a small wince and massaging his shoulder distractedly. Daphne recalled he had been reported injured in the battle with the Minister's lackeys. She wondered just how bad those injuries had been.

He leaned forward interrupting this thought. "I uh— I apologize if i'm forgetting something, but I confess I am not used to all this stuff." He admitted sheepishly. "I was never raised with such things,"

Her father smiled benignly beside her and nodded magnanimously to the youth across from him. "It's alright Lord Potter," He assured the boy. Daphne was running over what she knew of Potter's background. There was next to nothing about his life before Hogwarts in the rumour mill. It was said he was raised away from the magical world by his relatives but nothing more. She placed a hand delicately on her fathers forearm and leaned forward. This was an excellent opportunity to get some intelligence straight from the source.

"I apologize for interrupting Lord Potter, but may I ask what the nature of your upbringing was? I've only heard the barest rumours regarding it." She admitted.

She noticed Hermione and Kara stiffened almost immediately and looked to him worriedly. He hesitated for a moment. Daphne was impressed by just how much reaction that simple question had illicit, and waited for a response. He nodded thoughtfully and cocked his head. Hermione leaned forward and placed a hand on his forearm, giving him a worried look. He jumped very slightly at the contact.

He looked to his friend, his expression softening a touch, and he squeezed his friend's hand for a moment before shrugging, something only Hermione could read in his eyes. He turned back to Daphne, "I was raised by my muggle relatives from the time my parents died to the time I received my letter from Hogwarts, I was completely unaware of magic that entire time. They hated magic and thus hated me. Does that answer any of your Questions miss Greengrass?" He asked stoically.

That was one possibility which had never occurred to her, "It does Lord Potter, I apologize if I was too personal." _What the hell was the Boy-Who-Lived doing living with magiphobes?_

He shrugged again. "It's alright, I'd appreciate it not being spread to widely, but that is up to you." He allowed. His eyes briefly flicked to hers and she noticed just how intensely green they were for the moment before they skated away again. "Now, I understand you wished to speak with me, but the reason why wasn't particularly clear." He explained looking to her father again.

"In addition to the fact you have proven yourself to be powerful politically, your family and our own have been allies in the past, and I was curious to see just what the current head of House Potter is like…whether he might be amenable to being allies again." Matthias offered smoothly.

Harry smiled sincerely if a touch ruefully, "I wouldn't say no to making some friends,"

Daphne read that as sincere and gave a start at the realization, that he was open to negotiating with them…Harry saw the small reaction and his eyes zeroed on her again. It was uncomfortable being under his gaze when it got that intense. Her father shot her a reproving look, for failing to conceal such a reaction.

She coughed, embarrassed, struggling to reassert her Ice Queen persona "I apologize, But not to be blunt Lord Potter, but am I to understand then that you did not order Mister Weasley to intercept and rebuff our overtures?" She felt her skepticism tinging her tone a bit and worked to check it before she offended.

She gave a start when Harry almost literally snarled, a low growling noise of frustration and curl rippling over his lips for a moment, Hermione gave a start and her eyes widened startlingly, Kara shook her head disgust marring her pretty features, Tonks stood against the wall a look of fascination on her face as she observed the whole show with curiosity. Harry spoke as he reigned himself in. "No," he said bitterly, "I never ordered him to intercept you, that… I'm sorry, no, I was not aware you were even being stopped from approaching me," He confessed then looked to Hermione a meaningful look in his eyes. "May I ask in what ways he rebuffed you? I'm building a…case against him," he admitted, a warning in his tone.

Nobody noticed Tonks as she pondered that turn of phrase and silently started taking notes in her head. Something was not right between Harry and the Weasley's youngest son.

Daphne looked questioningly to her father, who nodded permission, for her to air the issue. She looked to Potter disguising her uncertainty behind a blank facade. "He started with slurs, mostly vile imprecations about a girls place in the Slytherin Dungeons, when that failed to dissuade me, he moved to telling me you weren't interested in meeting with "the Snake Pit Whore" and worse, I attempted to meet you to confront you for offering such an insult at which point he offered threats of physical violence," She offered gritting her teeth slightly in memory of the insults.

Harry was obviously disgusted with his erstwhile friend. "I'm very sorry Miss Greengrass, I was not aware, he will not be offering such interference in the future if I have anything to say about it." He promised, looking down right mutinous. "If he attempts to stop you from approaching me in the future, catch my attention and I'll deal with him." he promised.

She nodded acceptance, clearly all was not well within the golden trio. "Of course, and thank you for clarifying the issue somewhat, if you wish we could allow you to handle your ally before we try and bring our complaint to his House," She noted with her fathers permission. He had looked murderous at her recounting of the insults Ron had hurled at her.

"Thank you, that is appreciated." He said sourly as he leaned back in his chair irritably raking his fingers through his hair.

Her father took over again and leaned forward. "Now, to business, we desire to settle any and all debts between our families before proceeding any farther." He stated smoothly.

Harry nodded and pulled a sheaf of papers from Hermione who had carried them peering at them to this point with her ever-present book. Daphne saw a Gringotts sigil on the papers, though she could not read anything else from across the table. "Ok, what debts are you aware of?" he asked reading over the paper in his hands.

Her father recounted the debts on their ledger as he knew it. "There are, extant, an Honour Debt, a Financial debt and a marriage contract as yet unaddressed between our houses according to our records."

Harry nodded and handed the paper across the table. "Any debts owed by my family to your own?"

Her father shook his head. "Not last I checked." he explained. Ledgers and debt records made by Goblins automatically updated when a debt was incurred. "Ah, but I see another debt has arisen since I last checked." He gave his daughter disapproving look as he slid the offered page to her. "A personal debt resultant from slander by the Heir of House Greengrass to the Heir of House Potter. Dated last year," He said reproachfully, his eyes on his suddenly very embarrassed daughter.

She felt a blush darken her cheeks as she looked to Harry who was looking interestedly at her. "I apologize, I may have been the er…Desginer behind those badges Malfoy dreamed up." She confessed thinking of the Potter stinks badges from the tournament. She noticed Hermione looked affronted and was in the process of opening her mouth when a chuckled came from her male friend.

"Well alright then, I hope you got some bonus marks for that piece of spell work Daphne," he offered something twinkling in his eyes for a brief moment. "Which debt should we discuss first?" He asked.

"The Financial debt would be the most straightforward." Her father interjected. "We rented a property for a business venture from your family. It was lost in a fire. We owe you three hundred thousand Galleons for the facility." He explained. Daphne winced, that was a significant number of Galleons, even when you could afford it. "In this case it would be simplest to repay such a debt with capital." Her father admitted.

Harry glanced at his two friends who sat next to him. "What do you two think?" He asked curiously.

Hermione looked thoughtful, then leaned in and whispered to him, Daphne couldn't hear it but she was advising her oldest friend that it would be best to go easy on someone he hoped to gain as an ally. Kara nodded and murmured agreement beside them. Harry sat up straighter as Hermione sat back in her chair. "were any injured in the loss of the facility?" he asked. They shook their heads honestly. He grinned broadly and Daphne braced for any demands to come. "Debt Forgiven," he said happily and Daphne felt her mouth pop open slightly in surprise. He explained, that tired look in his eyes withdrawing slightly. "I'm here to make friends Miss Greengrass, I have enough funds as it is, I don't need more. Allies are far more valuable to me right now." He confessed.

"That is very generous Lord Potter" She offered, and he shrugged smiling crookedly. Daphne had to confess she was thrown off by just how differently this meeting was going to her predictions. Harry was about as un-Slytherin like a person as she'd ever met, he clearly had some kind of political acumen but her was nowhere as cut throat as her house-mates were. Her father, she noticed, was looking pleased.

Harry rubbed his hands idly as if trying to rub the dirt from his palms. "Now whats next?" He asked.

"Perhaps the personal debt?" Her father prompted.

In the end Harry couldn't simply set aside this debt as he had the previous, as it involved Daphne's personal Honour. So he settled for a minor favour or service performed at a time of his choosing. One which she could always turn down if it reached too far.

The next issue was more complex. "An honour debt is one caused by a service rendered by one party to another, in this case, your father saving my own life, during a raid by Death Eaters on one of the Wizarding Hamlets in Wales. He stepped between me and a Death Eater, who meant to kill me, and slew him." Matthias said solemnly. "As such I owe a debt to house Potter, which is incumbent on my honour." He explained. "Renumeration can be financial, services, favours, or, though it I am loath to admit it, up to, and including, my Daughter's hand should you require it." He said stiffly at that last part.

Harry barked a short laugh, though it was obvious it was more from surprise than anything. "Do not worry Lord Greengrass, as lovely as your daughter truly is, I have no designs on her." He promised, and numerous shoulders which had tensed sagged in relief. "I assume I cannot simply forgive such a debt as I did the other one?" And Lord Greengrass shook his head. "Then I will simply request a service or favour at a later date. I will find something suitable in time I am sure."

Her father nodded and made a note. "Which brings us to the last issue, I do not foresee it being a true issue as such, but a Marriage contract is out requiring that should there only be one heir for each house, they marry, as such a condition would indicate a critical state of emergency for both houses." Lord Greengrass explained. "You are the sole heir for your house, yes, but I have both Daphne and Astoria." He explained. "Unless something horrible were to happen, It will not come up." He promised.

Hermione wasn't happy. "It's distasteful that marriage contracts even exist." She said having trouble keeping her temper at the thought in check. "It's disrespectful to the women involved and others women everywhere." She argued.

Lord Greengrass nodded. "It's generally not kind to the male party being forced into the marriage either, but I tend to agree. But that is largely the influence of having so many strong willed and free thinking women in my life." He said smiling fondly at his daughter. "Many Pureblood families disagree though, so the laws regarding it have only been partially repealed, new contracts are exceedingly hard to get passed, but those already in existence are upheld." He noted nodding deferentially to Hermione, who still looked displeased but was letting it drop for now.

"Well, if we can just skip it for now, I say we skip it." Harry said.

Daphne and her father nodded in agreement, Her father got down to business proper. "As I believe it is indeed possible we could forge an alliance between our two families, I have only a couple questions, if you would permit?" He requested formally. Harry indicated he could proceed. "May I ask what you goals are, long term? If your performances in that courtroom are anything to go by, you are hell bent on it…" He trailed off politely.

Harry chuckled. "Simply put it is to eradicate the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers and to ensure they never rise again. I see this conflict we are in as an all out war, us or them." Harry summarized.

Lord Greengrass nodded acceptance. Though he and his daughter were sharing a thought that the boy sure had a seriously rough road ahead of him. "Very well, our house can offer some support in that task perhaps, but I have another pressing question, what is the nature of your relationship with Albus Dumbledore?" He asked carefully neutral, though Lord Potter seemed to see through that.

Harry considered that seriously. "Me and him are both focused on the defeat of the Dark Lord, otherwise? I have no desire to go to war with Dumbledore, either against him or at his side." He explained. Tonks' eyes snapped to him and she was clearly worried.

"Perhaps you could clarify that?" Daphne's Father requested.

"Of Course. I will be going to war against Voldemort." He ignored the shudders. "I however barely trust Dumbledore enough not to interfere in his own efforts against the Dark Lord. I do not trust him at my back in a fight, nor to lead me against the evil bastard. I have come to the opinion that Dumbledore has a vision of the future and he see's himself as the herald of that future, I do not believe it crosses his mind that this vision may not be ideal, whatever it is, or that he is not the right man for the job. He would never accept that possibility, so it blinds him. I will not follow someone like that into a war which has the potential to cost me my life."

Daphne was completely flummoxed by this point, though she did an admirable job of hiding it. It was held as common knowledge that Harry was Dumbledore's man. That this was apparently no longer the case raised dozens of questions. Apparently not just for herself judging from the reactions his allies were having. She leaned in "May I ask Lord Potter, how you intend to successfully wage a war without Dumbledore?" She asked.

He smiled. "I never said I'd stop him fighting, I simply said I would not be following him. I intend to do everything I can to help the Ministry and any other force against Voldemort rally against him. I will do this by lending what ever funds, support or blood of my own body required, to this cause."

Hermione looked disturbed by just what he was suggesting. Daphne could sympathize, she'd just heard her friend proclaim he'd march alone into the jaws of death to ensure Voldemort died if necessary. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to hear Tracy or Astoria make such a claim and to actually believe it.

Her father was thoughtful, "Harry I believe that we may very well be an excellent fit for an alliance, do you have any questions you wish to ask of us?"

Harry consulted with a worried looking Hermione and a focused looking Kara, before turning back. "Do you now or have you ever been involved with the Death Eaters, Do you now or have you ever supported the marginalization of non pure bloods?" he asked dutifully.

Her father wasn't offended. "No I have never, nor will I ever be involved with the Death Eaters, and no, to my knowledge I have never supported the marginalization of non pure bloods… unless you count a few unfortunate and ill though out slurs from one teenager against another in an argument?" he confessed.

Harry smiled grimly. "No, everyone has said something stupid on occasion." obviously thinking of something in his own past. "Very well, I have no immediate questions." He decided nodding.

And with that, it was all over save for the paperwork. They had the Goblins provide the contracts and after reading them and adding or subtracting addendum the deal was signed. Should House Potter require aid, House Greengrass would come, the reverse was true as well. Should she find her house in need House Potter would return the favour.

What had Daphne silent, for basically the rest of the proceedings was just how far off she had been in her predictions. Some of that could be blamed on the interference of Weasley, an insult which they would see answered. However Daphne prided herself on the accuracy of her assessments, and that she had been so inaccurate, when it was her own father requesting the assessment stung. She was determined never to repeat a misjudgement of this scope. She'd speak with her father about it, but she foresaw having to keep a closer eye on the Boy-Who-Lived.

—

Tonks watched the Slytherin Ice Queen and her father leave before turning to those in her care. "Okay," She said gathering their attention with her growl. "Just what the hell is going on? Alliances? Declaring yourself separate from Dumbledore? Building a "Case" against Ron?" She barked, uncharacteristically tense.

Harry sighed as he pushed to his feet, "If I answer your questions, what are the chances of those answers not making it to Dumbledore's ears?" He asked staring intently at her, looking into her currently dark brown eyes. Eyes lacking their usual twinkle.

Tonks considered that. "Unless it involves breaking the law, I'll keep it in the confidence it was given, deal?" She said. If she was honest it hurt that the Boy-Who-Lived, felt it necessary to ask that. Since when had she appeared to be Dumbledore's puppet?

Harry decided to take her at her word, though he'd never trust her again if she broke her word. "I'll trust your word then, I'll keep it simple and answer in the order you asked. Alliances?" He said raising his eyebrow. "I need friends, especially those willing to expend resources to fight this war. This was part of that, making friends, were a long way from marching into war together, but its a start." He said firmly. "As for why I'm breaking ties with Dumbledore? I'll keep some of it to myself, but I'll give you a glimpse of it. First do you know how many times Dumbledore's mistakes have caused me suffering? Dozens if not hundreds now. The most notable incident being those that nearly cost me my life at Hogwarts. I've nearly died at least once per year since coming to Hogwarts. You should ask yourself how often he risks your life Tonks, how often does he have you watching that door when he could simply bloody tell you what's behind it?" He growled.

Tonk's eyes widened in shock, "How the fuck do you know about that Harry!" She shouted, distressed.

"Dumbledore's operational security it pants. The twins caught word of it before you lot cottoned on and unperturbed the door." He explained. Nobody except Kara remembering he hadn't had time to talk with the twins to know that. "Also as to how I know Dumbledore knows what's in the bloody prophecy?" he said growling. "It was one of several things in the letters accompanying the will my parents left me." He decided to go for broke. **_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …" _**Tonks had paled, and Hermione gasped. "He's always known about it, and what it means. Now I know too, do you want to know what it means Tonks?" He asked getting angry. The memories rising in his mind. "It means I'm the sorry bastard who has to either kill him or die fighting him before he can be destroyed. Until I either die in battle or take him down nobody can touch him. And Dumbledore is using you like canon fodder against him? Guarding a door, in single shifts, with something the enemy wants more desperately than anything behind it?" He asked sounding skeptical.

Tonks' mind was racing, she couldn't believe it. She knew exactly what Harry was implying in the tirade. But he said it anyways his pain pushing him forward. "Dumbledore doesn't see me coming out of this alive, he see's me dying in battle and him, or one who serves him, being the one to deliver the killing blow. Tell me Tonks will you be the one to step over my body and finish him?" he asked suddenly sounding exhausted.

Tonks hated the image his words just conjured inside her head. She hadn't known him long, but she liked Harry, he was a good kid, the image of him being dead at her feet… "Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore…I'm sure he's got a plan…" She tried.

Harry barked a bitter laugh. "Tonks, he's got a plan of course, but whether it'll be any good is a poor bet…Did you know, Snape is as responsible for my parents deaths as Pettigrew?" he asked seemingly running off on a tangent. Tonks shook her head. "He heard the prophecy…or at least part of it, before he got caught and tossed out on his ear. He told Voldemort about it. Of course he didn't realize at first who he was dooming. He had a thing for my mother you see, when he found out she was in danger he pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare her, to kill me and my father but to spare her. Of course Voldemort doesn't keep promises even when he makes them, so he went to Dumbledore and tried his luck there. Dumbledore came up with the plan to put my parents into hiding, but Pettigrew betrayed them. Voldemort ignored his promise as he always intended and killed both my parents before turning his attention to me… So much for the plans of Dumbledore eh?" Harry paced a bit. "So no Tonks, these reasons, among many others, is why I won't be following Wrinklenuts into battle." He said stiffly.

Tonks could only nod. She hadn't known half of that, though she couldn't help but wonder how Harry knew it. More revelations from the inheritance the old man had denied him?

"Now, last question, Ron?" He asked and she nodded. "I have everything save the smoking gun…Er—The guilty wand?" he suggested. "To prove he and his mother have been illegally dosing me and Hermione with potions. That answer your question?" He asked.

She nodded stiffly. "What do you need before you can prove it?" She asked, her mind racing. If one of the Order had betrayed them in this way…

"I need the vials with the potions in them before I can reveal it." Harry explained. "Assuming they are returning tonight, they'll likely have some on them, as me and Hermione haven't been dosed in a few days now." He explained. "Do you have any ideas on how to find out for certain?" He asked.

Tonks was hesitant, if Harry was wrong this could blow up in her face in a big way, but if he was right, "I might, but if we're wrong?" Nothing more needed to be said.

**Author's Note: As always, read, rate, subscribe, comment, message, predict whats coming next and ask questions.**


	10. Chapter 9: Upheaval

**Author's Notes" First of all I do want to mention this. I read every. single. review. Even if I don't reply to them all, I've only got so much time if I want to get any writing done. What am I saying here? I appreciate your feedback, keep it coming, I am reading it. Next up, do any of you know some good Harry/Tonks ****tics****besides Summer of Change? What else? uhhh... right... I can't remember, there was something but now its gone. grrr. This is what we call Attention ****Deficit****, HEY WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!**

**Right, I remember now. This is the last chapter for this bundle, come back next month, (if your not following already) and well have some more for ya.**

**Couple last things, as ever I am willing to help out with other peoples projects, just give me a call. Second, check out the challenges on my profile. Let me know if you're gonna take a run at it.**

**Chapter 9: Upheaval**

The party, which had made their little raid on Diagon Alley, all trooped through the door into Grimmauld, doing their best not to clatter too loudly. It was all for naught, as they could see from the entrance hall that the Kitchen was fit to burst with the number of people gathered there. Dumbledore had seen fit to summon the entirety of the Order.

Hermione, who was bringing up the rear, noted Harry looking to Tonks and giving her a brief nod. _Okay, if i'm reading that look right, he just told her it was time. Time to put on your big girl pants Hermione, this might get ugly._ She thought dryly to herself as she followed them down the hall.

The plan as she knew it, was to catch the accused out, either by finding a dosed meal or drink, or by finding the potions while being distributed. The plan called for Harry to actually intentionally dose himself by eating suspect food to make their case air tight. Hermione wasn't too pleased by that last part of the plan. She knew just how harsh a substance Amortentia could be, but if this was to be a sting, she would do her part, which was to mostly stay out of the way and to keep the suspects from fleeing. _Suspects…I'm already thinking of them as criminals._ Hermione lamented in her head as they entered the kitchen.

Dumbledore was pushing to his feet, a serious expression on his face. But Harry was ahead of him, gesturing to the one chair remaining in the room once she and the others were seated. "I suppose you intend for me to take the defence stand?" He asked derisively, something twisting his lips slightly in an expression she couldn't quite identify.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, this is not a court room, we are merely here to address some concerns." He chided, "We are all worried about your wellbeing, nothing more." He said spread his hands in a peace offering.

Harry sighed. "I can tell you right now that's basically a falsehood since Snape is here," He noted jerking his head at the potions master who sat at Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Professor Snape," the headmaster corrected instinctively.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Snape, had hated my guts since I've stepped into the school, in all likelihood he's only here in the interest of putting the boot in while the rest of you work me over verbally," he argue sarcastically. He took a plate of food handed off by Molly. To those not looking for it they would not see the subtle grimace he got when he examined the plate. He put it on his lap taking a cup from Ron and shrugged at the old man "As for the others? Many of them are here are probably only here because you called them. They don't really know me after all." He argued, then took a swig of the drink. Hermione stiffened a little and began watching him closely. _This is it, the game is afoot dear Watson. _She thought to herself darkly.

Dumbledore glared somewhat significantly at the smirking potions master. "We truly are all concerned for you Harry, even Professor Snape…" he offered, she noted a small bead of sweat form at Harry's hair line and drip down his temple. _Surely it couldn't be affecting him already? _She wondered.

Harry smirked giving that statement the respect it deserved. Hermione noticed a slight tremor in his shoulder which he rolled, causing it to stop. _Bloody hell, I think it is._ She snarled internally.

"Sir, all Snape see's when he see's me is the man who tormented him as a boy," Harry sent a pointed look at Sirius who winced. "He hates me, so let's not have you shovelling anymore propaganda on that subject shall we." He said clenching his fist and releasing it over and over again, seemingly idly as he looked at it in interest. He looked up and his eyes flicked quickly to the edge of the room and back. "But then again…" He said staring into the old man's tired eyes. "He's not the only one here under false pretences today," He said smiling grimly.

Dumbledore merely looked confused, Harry rolled his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Tonks, making eye contact, and made a quick nod. She pushed to her feet. "Tonks, if you would? The way I'm feeling right now I'm not sure how much longer we have," He said smiling thinly. Hermione felt her pulse speed up in anticipation, she looked to Kara who stood on the other side of the door. Kara nodded back, her lips set in a grim line.

Tonks paced to Harry's side, many interested eyes on her. She looked uncertain as she slowly pulled her wand holding it loosely at her side. "You certain Harry?"

"Nymphadora, perhaps you could explain what's going on?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yeah Nymie, what gives?" Sirius barked from his seat across the room suddenly tense.

"I told you not to call me that Albus," She said distractedly aiming at Harry's chest. Harry nodded giving her a droll look. She grimaced. "Very well, _Stupefy!_" She barked and a bolt of red-white light slashed out and hit Harry, causing him to slump immediately.

Several people were immediately on their feet and reaching for wands. "What the Hell Nym!" Sirius snarled.

Tonks rolled her eyes, her hair shifting between pink and purple and back again in agitation. "Weren't you paying attention Sirius? He asked me to do it." She snapped.

Dumbledore was on his feet now, admittedly not as quickly as his younger cohorts, "Would you care to explain why Harry would desire himself stunned?" He said ominously.

She jerked a nodded and started pacing her wand lowering to her side. "Yeah sure, Harry knew he was likely to be potioned by someone in this room. He knew he couldn't trust himself under its influence so he directed me to stun him when he started losing control." She explained tiredly, she paused to check Harry's pulse was strong before returning to pacing.

"Surely not Ny—Tonks," Dumbledore protested as several yelps of protest were heard about the room. "Why would he suspect such a thing?" He asked uncertainly at the young woman's glare.

"I could perhaps get us some proof if you'll allow me?" Tonks offered, she looked to Hermione briefly, offering a quick and grim smile before turning her attention pointedly to the wary Potions Master who stood at the headmasters shoulder. Hermione noticed Molly and Ron suddenly looked hunted.

Snape briefly looked to his employer, who nodded quickly in agreement, Snape stalked forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder pushing him more upright in his chair. He pulled up the edge of Harry's shirt sleeve and began working his wand over the pale skin there.

It took a minute, during which Hermione sat tense chewing on a strand of hair nervously, _The moment of truth…_ She thought as light began to blink and runes began to draw themselves in the air above the wand.

Snape blinked surprise at whatever it was he was seeing, "Amortentia, Loyalty Curative and an array of mild aversion mixtures." He reported turning his startled eyes to the Headmaster, who was looking suddenly thunderous.

The Headmaster turned his attention to the still pacing metamorph. "Do you know who has done this?" He asked urgently.

Tonks shrugged non-comital. "I have some idea's…I could test my theory?" She suggested. Dumbledore only had to think a moment before giving a sharp nod.

Tonks nodded almost absently then her wand arms snapped out lightning quick. "_Accio_ Potion Vials!" She barked.

Hermione couldn't decide whether or not to laugh or cry when Molly and Ron both gave a jerk as the vials secreted about their bodies promptly answered the summons and started flying across the room. It was in this somewhat confused state, as outraged cries rose throughout the room, that Ron panicked and bolted for the door, at which point, Hermione standing quickly, and stepping between him and the door, and punched him square in the jaw. The boy crashed to the ground in a heap and silence fell. Molly doubtless would have made a commotion had this happened at any other time, the cow usually couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. However she was currently cowering under the wands of half a dozen suddenly murderous Order members.

Snape snarled from where he still crouched beside Harry. "As entertaining as this diversion is, I must inform you all that Potter's blood toxicity is critically high." He reported urgently.

Kara spoke up for the first time in the meeting. "Harry took a purgative when he started noticing the symptoms…" She offered.

Snape looked to her briefly nodding thoughtfully. "That would likely remove any resistance the boy has built up overtime, this dose was intended for someone who was used to fighting the effects over time…" He shook his head, clearing distracting thoughts. "Regardless, the boy need's to go to Saint Mungo's immediately Headmaster," He explained.

Dumbledore was already nodding. "Then that is where we shall take him, Tonks?" He called to the Auror who was working to get one of Harry's arms slung over her shoulder, "Severus and I shall provide any statement you need for the DMLE, on that you have my word, but first we have this to attend to." He said firmly and she nodded. He turned to Sirius who looked panic stricken "Sirius activate the Floo, let's see if we can't save your godson."

—

Harry blinked, and moved a hand to shield his eyes against the glare that was coming at him from above. For a moment he thought he was back in the afterlife, waking up in that barren waiting room. Then his other senses started to kick in. He was being propped up by two people, each with a shoulder under his arm, and the whiff of an anti-septic environment automatically suggested a hospital. _How the hell'd I get here?_

He looked about causing someone to give a start as he started moving. The room they were in was definitely an admitting room for a hospital. The medi-witch across from them, who was filling out the forms was looking worried about something, though he couldn't tell what. _Must be Saint Mungo's._ The two under his arms shifted him, and dropped him gently into a seat where he sagged a bit, until he caught a binding spell and was suddenly trussed up like a prized hog. He was too tired to ask, but later he'd learn that Tonks had bound him so he didn't get it into his head to go looking for Ginny.

The medi-witch came over a minute later looking hesitant. At the murmured permission of one of those guarding him she started running chem tests on his blood. Eventually the witch seemed satisfied and got them to lift him again. He was finally with it enough as they half-dragged him to the examination room, to recognize who it was holding him up. Hermione and Kara. He wondered where Sirius had wandered off to as he contemplated how he'd likely ended up in this situation. _Probably chewing out Dumbledore…_

He was eventually laid out on a bench but he opted, in defiance of the scolding looks he was getting from the others, to sit up on the edge of the bed.

Tonks was looking uncertain as the Medi-witch left. "Harry I have to stick with you for now, but who else do you want in here?" She asked.

Harry's still potion sizzled brain threw up the obvious answer. "Ginny?"

She smirked darkly. "Afraid not Harry, try again?" She suggested.

He nodded, disappointed, "Hermione and Kara," He eventually forced past his confusion.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

He bobbed his head, "Yup, I trust you two." he said happily enough, kicking his legs idly as they dangled over the edge of the bed. Kara looked to Hermione and shrugged, they ended up pulling up some chairs.

The Healers who checked on them a few minutes later had to argue protocol for a minute or two before they let Tonks stay, before leaving again. Finally a different Healer entirely arrived and got to work.

He was perhaps five years out of Hogwarts at most, a man who was average in just about every way. Average height, average build, average looks…He smiled in a friendly way when he arrived in the room, and stepped forward offering his hand to Tonks who was the only other adult in the room, and thus presumed to be in charge. "Good afternoon, I'm Healer Cooper. I hear our friend here has been potioned." he noted, smiling a touch ruefully to those in the room.

"That's right, Amortentia, Loyalty Curative and mild aversion mixtures." Tonks reported.

He looked at his clipboard and read the report flipping through a page or two. "Yeah, that's what our chem scan shows alright." He agreed, he looked at Harry speculatively. "How you doing Harry?" He asked, then chuckled as he looked over the bindings Tonks had him in. "Or is that a stupid question?"

Harry shrugged. "I feel fine, but I suspect that's mostly the potions," Harry agreed.

The man checked a stat on the papers and whistled. "Yeah, they've got you flying high as a kite with this kind of dose, what kind of moron thinks its a good idea to put that much potion in someone's food?" He asked himself rhetorically, and grimaced. "This kind of dosage can have long term consequences. Arrhythmia of the heart, organ degradation, that sort of thing…Luckily for you it was caught before it went that far."

Harry nodded. "You might want to check out Hermione over there, we're pretty positive she's been dosed in the past too." He noted. The Healer looked up and at the nervous girl speculatively, and sighed, before stepping over and pulling his wand, he started running the tests.

"You know I seriously hate people who do crap like this, you'd think people would learn but no…." Cooper grumbled. He checked his test results and scowled. "Yeah, she's been dosed within the last week or so. Her levels are dropping steadily enough. Still…The number suggests her dosage was just as bad as yours," He explained.

Hermione was shaking with anxiety, and Harry wished he could get over to her and give her a hug. "What…what's it doing to my health?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't know for sure, I'll have to do a full workup scan on you two." Cooper admitted, twirling his wand. "But that'll just tell us about the physical side of things, you'd have to see mind healers about the mental stuff, that's not my bailiwick." He admitted.

"I'm serious gonna kick some arse when I get my hands on those two," Tonks snarled from the sidelines. Cooper smiled grimly nodding in agreement.

"I might have to join you," he agreed. "Which one of you wants to get the full workup first?—Oh wait I should get you on some purgatives first Harry," he said giving a start before hurrying over to the cart and pulling some small purple vials from it.

Harry drank them back with a little help from Kara, as his hands were still bound. "Probably best you do Hermione first, give the purgative time to clear the potions," He pointed out. The healer nodded agreement and hurried back over to the girl in question.

Cooper chewed his cheek a bit as he considered the girl, "Miss Granger isn't it?" He asked, she nodded. "Do you want your scan reported here, or would you prefer we take you to another exam room?" He asked.

Harry couldn't know it but Hermione was thinking about the way he had trusted her enough to have her in the room with him, she decided to repay that trust in kind.

Cooper spent the next couple minutes running a series of scans on her. "Okay, mostly it's just a couple general health advisories, eat less red meat, that sort of thing, wouldn't hurt to get a bit more exercise, you'd think they'd encourage physical fitness considering the effect it has on your bodies ability to generate and channel magic." He noted sourly. "Otherwise, you're a fine specimen of a teenage female, developing nicely, because of the potioning just come in occasionally for examinations so we can keep an eye on your reproductive system, there's a small chance the amortentia could stunt development in that area." he warned her and she blanched, then nodded agreement.

He moved over to Harry as Hermione massaged her abdomen idly a worried expression on her face. "Now then, lets see what's going on with you Harry," He started a scan, only to pause a minute in and restart scowling, but got the same result. He looked up at concerned faces around the room. He chewed his lip thoughtfully, then blew out a breath nodding to Tonks, "Auror? Do you know what a case Orange is?" He asked carefully neutral.

Tonks blinked, and clearly concentrated looking back through her memories. But when she finally hit upon what he was talking about she paled, the colour draining from her face like water from a bottomless tub. She groaned and sagged. "Aw Bugger…Really?" She asked grief etched on her face. Cooper nodded solemnly loosing the bindings on Harry.

Harry didn't like these reactions, "Uh, someone want to fill me in?" He asked uncertainly.

Cooper looked to him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Harry, but we're going to need you remove your shirt." He explained. Harry froze immediately, a reaction which grabbed Hermione's attention immediately.

"Why?" Harry asked his voice carefully neutral.

"Because when we get an alert in our scans like the one I just got for you we're required by law to examine and report….With or without your consent." Cooper admitted regretfully. "This is seen as being done in the interest of the public good."

Harry growled in frustration, Hermione was watching him intently from across the room. "It doesn't sound like I have any choice in the matter, fine…give me a sec." He replied tensely pushing to his feet. He stood for moment facing the nervous Doctor and Auror, then reached for the edge of his shirt. He hesitated then pulled it over his head.

—

Madam Director Bones, was sitting at her desk working on filing the paperwork she had generated in regards to the handling of the two Weasleys arrests. She wasn't clear on the details yet. She knew they'd been arrested by her Aurors in response to a confirmed potioning attack, and that Dumbledore himself and Severus Snape would be by later to provide testimony…worrisome.

She was just finishing up signing off on the temporary incarceration forms, when there was a chime from the Floo, and the face of her personal assistant appeared. "I apologize Director Bones, but we have a request for your presence at Saint Mungo's?" The face reported, a concerned look furrowing her brow.

Amelia's immediate and panicked conclusion was that something had happened to Susan, and was about to demand details when the person continued. "Auror Tonks is the source of the request? She says it has to do with Harry Potter?" The person noted uncertainly.

Amelia gave a start. Harry was at Saint Mungo's, considering the scope of the last disaster he was involved in she reckoned it had to be bad. She pushed to her feet and approached the Floo. "Clear the Floo please, I'll be right through," She instructed and the face nodded before disappearing.

She was through a minute later, standing in the head physicians office with the chief security officer for the hospital. "This way ma'am," he noted and led her from the room.

He led her through the winding corridors of the hospital for a good minute before they reached their destination, they had to wait a minute to get past the security cordon the chief had raised around the examination room. A very surly looking Chief Warlock was seated outside, he scowled when she was let through without a second thought.

"Dumbledore," She greeted as she passed the guards.

"Amelia," He nodded back. "I hope you can find out more than I did, they won't let me through to see the boy," He noted sourly.

"Privileges of being head of the DMLE Dumbledore." She said dryly, before stepping into the room and closing the door.

Tonks was standing across from Harry, who was stripped from he waist up. Her hand was fisted and pressed against her mouth, a dark look in her eyes. It took a moment for Amelia to see what it was that had her so tense, and the bushy haired girl in the corner in tears.

Harry was heavily scarred, and she new immediately why she'd been called. Harry was the subject of a case orange. He had deep gouges in places and line-like scars crisscrossing his chest, a large circular scar right over his heart, and a ovoid on his forearm.

"Auror, report!" She ordered turning to Tonks.

"Ma'am Harry was potioned earlier this evening by a pair from the Weasley family. We brought him here for treatment, and during the full work up we discovered…this." Tonks explained gesturing helplessly at Harry, who was staring at the floor.

She stepped up beside the healer and looked the boy up and down. He looked up briefly smiling wanly. "Hello Madam Bones." he greeted sadly.

"Hello Harry, having a rough week aren't we?" She noted gently.

He chuckled, a dark unhappy sound. "Yeah, you could say that,"

She nodded understanding, then looked to the Healer, "Healer, would you help me catalogue all these injuries?" She requested, gesturing to Harry. Healer Cooper, as his name tag read, nodded agreement.

"Got a camera to help you do just that," He agreed. Hefting the device.

"Good," She looked to Harry, "I'm going to have to ask you some questions Harry, let us know when you're ready."

He shrugged. "It's all in the open now anyways, I see no reason to delay." He noted dryly. "Go ahead Madam Director."

And so it began. Her pointing to wound and him detailing it. She pointed to the circle on his chest. He shrugged. "I forget, It's been there for a long time," He admitted and she grimaced.

She pointed to the razor thin lines which crisscrossed his chest.

"Belt." was the simple answer. Cooper was busy photographing and measuring the wounds. She circled him and gasped quietly as she saw his back, which was a thousand times worse than his from. Many of the wounds were obviously from a belt, but the first one she asked about was a long corded welting of a scar which wrapped over his shoulder along the edge of his collar bone, "Chain…they had to stop with those when they almost killed me," he admitted.

"And who was it who did all this Harry?" She asked, feeling the scar able to discern where each link had bit into his skin.

He paused, then sighed. "That'd be my relatives," he finally confessed.

Amelia looked up and around when she heard a moan from the corner. Hermione Granger was weeping openly. "Harry, why didn't you tell me about this?" The girl asked. "I would have helped, I swear…"

Harry didn't seem to have an answer for that, he looked uncertain and tired, so Amelia returned to her inspection. She was most disturbed by the clearly ritualistic pattern in the centre of his upper back. A circle of seventeen star like wounds around a cross. She directed his attention to them as the doctor snapped photo after photo. "The "stars" are from a heated poker, the cross was re-etched each time with a heated knife." he explained.

Hermione spoke again, "Harry…They tortured you!" She gasped out between sobs. "Why would they do something like this?"

Harry was grim. "Because they hated me Hermione, I was the magical freak they had dumped in their lap, they didn't want me, but they couldn't get rid of me. So they did this. If I remember right, they got the idea for the cross and such from a travelling priest. Something about burning the devil out of me…or some such nonsense."

At this point Amelia had to interview the others. Tonks clearly wished she could go find the people who did this to the boy, but Amelia couldn't allow it of course. Kara, the American, admitted she was relatively new to the area and so didn't know enough to really help. Hermione of course was a wreck, she'd just learned her friend had been torture, as there truly was no better word for it, and had said nothing, she was struggling to understand why he had kept it secret from her. That was something Amelia would have to let him answer for himself.

Finally she stepped back as the last marks were catalogued. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. First of all, Tonks? Consider yourself reassigned, you're now on bodyguard duty for Lord Potter, until ordered otherwise, understand? That's after you get a full report on this incident to me in the morning." She said sternly to the pink haired woman. Tonks nodded, determination shining in her eyes. She wasn't going to let something like this happen again. "As for your relatives, I'm going to handle this personally, this is too delicate a situation to leave to anybody else," She admitted. "The Ministry is politically unstable right now, we can't have this mismanaged…But I've got some other questions for you Harry, first of all who put you in the care of your relatives?" She asked.

He hesitated. "That'd be Dumbledore ma'am, he seemed to believe the blood ward would be the best protections available for me." He explained watching her cautiously.

Amelia stared at him for a minute and shook her head. "Blood wards _are _powerful, but that level of protection doesn't justify this…I'll be having some serious words with the old man as soon as I leave this room."

Hermione was having a hard time keeping it together, she couldn't believe she'd missed abuse so extensive, the scars were everywhere. Some of them had literally been branded into him by the sick monsters that were his relatives. She was having trouble keeping the tears under control. She was therefore surprised when she suddenly found herself being engulfed in a hug by her best friend. She could hardly believe him, everything he'd been through, the ways in which she'd failed him and still here he was comforting her, hugging her tightly.

She felt his bare chest against her and she could feel his scarred back under her palms. She couldn't believe someone could do this to her Harry, to the sweet boy who was more concerned about her distress then his own suffering.

Tonks was spitting mad across the room from them, "Harry, I'm so sorry this happened to you," The older woman lamented.

Harry shrugged, "You didn't know," was the simple reply.

Hermione could hardly fathom something like this happening to him. How anyone could do something so vile to anyone was beyond her. Let alone to her Harry. Which sparked a thought, a quiet voice in the back of her head, _Since when has he been "My" Harry? _It asked curiously. This caused most of the other voices in her head to come to a thunderous halt. She thought back, to all the times they'd spent together, all the things he did for her big and small. And she honestly couldn't say when she'd begun to think of him as hers, and wondered how she was only now noticing the way she thought that. My Harry_, Mine…Like…I—_

Her mind struggled to accept what her brain was trying to tell her, that she had feelings developing that went beyond that of best friends. That she might just be starting to fall for him.

He'd always been courteous, and tried his best to be kind, even when he was obvious exasperated with her, he'd always stood up for her against the Malfoys of the world. But it went beyond that, he protected her from a Troll, had sought to avenge her against the Basilisk…Her own personal white knight.

_Oh boy Hermione, I've got it bad…Now what do I do about it?_

—

Emma and Daniel Granger, were like many somewhat conservative and god fearing people their age, simply sitting in there living room that evening when the call came. Dan had been watching the evening news, Emma had been reading a book, when they were startled by the fireplace flaring to life and the flames within glowing green. A voice soon emanated from the grate. "Mr &amp; Mrs Granger?" The voice asked.

It wasn't that they had no experience with such odd things considering their daughter was a witch, but they were hardly common place. They glanced at each other dubiously before Dan cleared his throat and answered. "Uh—Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

The voice chuckled slightly. "Your daughter is currently at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, would you please come over, we'll send you an emergency port key?"

This obviously engendered panicked running about and the eventual arrival of two very concerned muggles in lobby of hospital close to fifteen minutes later. They were led from the lobby and up a couple stories to a room which had a very disgruntled old man waiting outside it getting verbally shredded by a woman in a trench coat. They didn't wait for the argument to end merely pushing on and into the room.

The room was, to their vast relief much more tranquil than the hallway. Four people generally milling about waiting. A girl they didn't recognize reclined in a chair next to the door, she waved a greeting, her lips thin as she sat watching the others. A woman, with purple hair stood against the far wall pacing agitatedly. And finally they found their daughter lying on the bed clutching tightly to a young man who appeared to be deeply asleep. A young man who was obviously lacking a shirt they noticed.

"Hermione," Emma murmured in relief, hurrying over to her daughter.

"Hey mum, glad to see you could make it…" Hermione murmured whipping tears from her eyes and disentangling herself from the young man and dropping to off the bed. "I asked them to call you." She explained.

"What's happened honey what's going on?" Dan asked stepping up beside them.

"More than I can explain quickly," His daughter admitted, casting her eyes about looking totally at a loss. "Do you think we could all get out of here? We need to get clear of everyone else for a while…" She asked tiredly.

Her parents didn't hesitate. If their daughter was well enough to leave then the emergency had passed, "Everyone or just you?" Emma asked looking to the others.

"All of us I'm afraid Mrs. Granger," The purple haired woman confirmed. "Your daughter is right Harry needs to get some distance from things, and your daughter wants him to come with her. I've been assigned to guard him and Kara over there has nowhere to go without him so…" The woman explained.

"What kind of trouble is he in?" Dan hedged, uncertain he wanted to invite trouble into his home.

"He's not, others are though, and the old man outside is looking to control his life," Kara explained. "He figures he knows best and Harry disagrees."

They parents nodded, not entirely understanding, but accepting it none the less, at least for the moment. They finally agreed, and led the party from the room, after waking the boy and allowing him to get dressed. Emma winced when she saw his scars. Sure enough the grumpy old man tried to speak with the boy, but the guard woman stepped in between him and the boy. "Dumbledore I think It'd be best right now if you let him be for now, he's in no mood to follow you anywhere. We'll see about arranging a meeting between you two in a couple days." She told him sternly. Something in her voice must have convinced him because the old man let them leave unopposed after that.

Hermione was holding onto her friend. "Come on Harry, we'll take you home to my place okay?" She murmured.

"Thanks for this Hermione, I really didn't feel like facing the Order again tonight." he thanked their Daughter. And so only about ten minutes after arriving they were headed home. However they were left with a boat load of questions. Emma and Dan hoped their Daughter had some acceptable answers.

—

Dumbledore was sitting in a state muggles referred to as shell shock behind his desk. The day, which had started out so well with a delivery of Lemon Drops but had rapidly devolved into a seriously depressing state of affairs. Dumbledore couldn't remember the last time he was so tired…Actually that was a falsehood, the last time had probably been after his final battle with Grindelwald. Of all the times in his life he'd been wrong that one had rankled the worst. It had just been surpassed by today's events.

He'd entrusted himself with the care and guidance of a single youth, for the purposes of ensuring the greater good. And he'd failed catastrophically, the allies he'd trusted implicitly with the boys welfare had betrayed his trust and sought to subvert and overthrow the boy's mind in self serving greed.

That betrayal had only been revealed in the wake of Harry's temporary disappearance. It wasn't so much that Albus disapproved of the boys actions in particular, he just couldn't fathom why the boy now refused to consult him. Harry Potter was by nature, loyal and dutiful, so where had this contrary streak come from? Harry's Occlumency Shields were increasingly formidable. While Dumbledore had no doubt he could pierce them if push came to shove.

The Order was now in chaos, the incident with the Weasleys today, and Harry's disappearances, had shaken their faith in the organization, and worse in him. Tonks and Sirius were all but openly revolting against him, and several others showed signs of doubting. Could they not see how desperately they needed a firm leader at the helm? It was highly disturbing to watch supposedly mature and reasonable adults rallying around a boy who barely knew where his own feet where taking him. The fact that they were all striving towards the same goal seemed to be irrelevant.

Fawkes cooed at him balefully at him, hopping uneasily from foot to foot, before chirruping what was almost certainly a query. Albus was about to reply after some fashion when he was distracted. Namely by every one of the devices monitoring the blood wards around Number 4 Privet Drive shrieking alarms and then exploding in series of dull pops.

A minute later following some cautious observation Dumbledore picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. That was the problem with blood magic, it was temperamental at best. Amelia had undoubtedly just arrested the Dursleys, thus ending the protections layered upon that house. It said something about Dumbledore's luck lately that small metallic objects exploding in his office was not the worst thing that had happened that day. He sighed frustration and noticed a smouldering ash pile with a confused phoenix chick sitting where Fawkes had perched. One of the metallic fragments must have prematurely ended the phoenixes current incarnation. Dumbledore hurried over to the chick picking it up carefully and dropping him into one of his cloaks pockets before turning to survey the room. It was a small disaster zone. He sagged sighing. "Ah sod…Come Fawkes, let's go get some dinner."

—-

Xenophilius Oddment Lovegood, was perhaps not the most observant individual on the planet. A severe handicap for a man who dedicated his life to tracking and proving the existence of many strange and quite possibly fictional creatures. But even he could tell something was off with his daughter today.

She'd been uncommonly quiet since Lord Potter's visit, and had been even more vacant and absent minded than usual. She was staring off into space while frowning in intense concentration about something.

He put down the cut of tea he'd been steeping with his wand and looked at her seriously, or at least as seriously as Xenophilius ever managed, "Little Moon?" He ventured gently. "Is something the matter? You haven't been yourself today." He noted.

She blinked surprise and looked at him with a vaguely dazed expression. "Who else have I been today?" She asked confused.

He sighed. "I meant to say you seem distracted and unwell, is something bothering you?" He elaborated.

She blinked at him for perhaps half a minute before nodding slowly. "I saw another Angel today papa." She explained sadly.

Xenophilius cringed inwardly. She had been doing so well recently, he wondered what had set her off this time. "Of course dear, Angels are all around us." he agreed smiling weakly.

She nodded sadly as though he'd just disappointed her and paced out of the room. He shook his head, it had been this way ever since Pandora had passed, Luna could be fine one moment and completely mad the second. He comforted himself that at least she had him to protect her.

—-

Across the country, in a grand manor house on the cliffs, Draco Malfoy was worried. It was not a state of being with which he was accustomed. Until recently, his place in the world had been certain, his rights, many and varied were the envy of the wizarding world. Until just over a day ago that was.

Draco owed his position in the world to his father, not something he had truly appreciated despite how often he threw that fact, and his weight, about. Now, with his father imprisoned, found guilty of voluntarily associating with a Dark Lord, his house of card came crashing down. Right on top of his son.

Draco knew his duty, and had carried it out without hesitation at the time, he had declared a blood feud with the one responsible for his father's downfall, as his father would have expected him to. Sadly the victory was already proving to be a hollow one. First and most pressingly at the time of his declaration. I turned out that cutting ones hand open with a dagger, really bloody hurt, and had required a visit as quickly as his pride could allow to the apothecary for a skin sealing draft. Then had come his other problems, with his father imprisoned, it turned out getting the money together for…anything, was a massive undertaking. His father, suspicious and calculating man that he was, had prevented his wife and son from withdrawing more than paltry sums from their accounts at Gringotts. In short their funding was getting rather tight almost immediately.

Gringotts itself was always a joy to work with, the Goblins, subhuman animals that they were just didn't appreciate the power a pureblood wizard such as himself should wield. Apparently they had become rather friendly with his foe in recent times and promptly booted him from their establishment. Little barbarians.

Sadly these were just the beginning of his troubles, needless to say, the Dark Lord was displeased, but had only been able to vent his spleen at them via messenger or post owl due to the way he was now excluded from entering the property by the wards, which until his incarceration had been controlled by the Malfoy Patriarch. Again due to his suspicious nature, the wards had fallen by default to the ministry rather than to his mother or himself. This meant, that there was no way they could alter the wards permissiveness without him.

Oh they were still allowed into their home, it's just that because of his father's mistakes, they now couldn't let anyone else in except the Aurors.

The cherry on top of his utterly horrific day, was that his mother had completely lost her mind at the implications of his father's and his own actions. First of all she had just been cut off from all semblance of wealth and prosperity her husband had afforded her. Second, she was now under threat of being disowned by the newly exonerated Lord of House Black. Third her family was now embroiled in a blood feud with a new political powerhouse. Forth his marriage contract with the girl he'd always liked most, Pansy Parkinson was under review by her father, a result of his father's association with Death Eaters. Ironic considering her father was a Death Eater himself. Finally and most disturbingly for young Draco, had apparently taken leave of her senses and had now taken to streaking about the ground in her knickers, screeching epithets at him whenever he approached. She was doing it right now, apparently having gotten into one of the unwarded liquor cabinets on the upper floors.

He sighed and called for one of the house elves, he needed them to fetch a calming draft and a sobering up potion for his mum…and possible a tumbler of whiskey for him.

**Author's Notes: Rate, Review, Comment, Message, predict, and question.**


	11. Chapter 10: Aftershocks

**A****uthor's Note: Right and here's the next bundle coming right up. Sadly I'm in the middle of renos so there's only going to be about five of them I think this time round. HOPEFULLY I'll be able to get out a sixth, but don't bet on it. Perhaps next month will be better? Regardless, I just want to say ****thank you****to the Betas I relied on this time around. Stormbow, Philosophize, RealSwede and Biggar Bookworm. To my other Beta's I will be in touch, you all do good work I just find it easier to work with small groups at a time. Right I'll repeat the warning below but I'll say this now, there will be a small section of Mature content below, it's not really super sexual more a frank look at what happens when you're a hormone driven teenager. What else? Uh...Right A lot of you ask for the Pairings, but I'm going to withhold them unless personally asked. Why? Half the joy is in the reveals. Also if you do contact me for details on the pairings, I will ask you to keep it to yourself, as I said I prefer it to come out as a consequence of the story not because someone blabbed.**

**Warning: Some Sexual Content, Language**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be so rich I could by England and build Hogwarts a dozen times over. Obviously I do not own Harry Potter. And hopefully the woman who does doesn't change her policy on Fan Fiction...I have enough nightmares about that without it coming true. One featured her setting Emma Watson on me...So much feminine fury...Shivers. No but seriously nothing but respect for both women, they do things I could only dream of.**

**Chapter 10: Aftershocks.**

When Harry looked back later, he would barely remember his first arrival at the Granger home. He was quite simply exhausted, and they had used a port key to travel between the hospital and the residence, always fun for Harry who was perhaps the worst traveler in existence when it came magical transportation. He was promptly led to a bedroom, where he fell onto the bed and soon fell asleep.

The others were similarly tired, but found themselves in need of some discussion first. Dan and Emma got their daughter, and the remaining guests to gather in the houses kitchen around the island, pouring some drinks before proceeding.

Dan was, being at times, a somewhat brusque man, the first to speak. "So, tell us what happened," He ordered after taking a swig of lager, looking at his tired daughter who had perched on the edge of one of the islands bar stools. "I assume the boy passed out upstairs is in fact the one you have been writing us questions about?" He asked sounding a touch accusing.

Emma tapped his side lightly with her elbow, the universal signal from wife to husband to back off slightly on his approach. Hermione nodded wearily, she'd tuckered herself out crying at the hospital. "Yes, though I hadn't expected to find out the answers to those questions in quite such a spectacular manner." their daughter agreed bitterly, clearly wishing that her drink was actually alcoholic after the day she'd just had. Alcohol was only for adults in their house, and even then it was only lightly stocked.

The pink haired woman, who had introduced herself as Tonks while they waited for their ride home, leaned forward and peered at the bushy haired teen. "You knew something was wrong?" She asked, sounding a touch suspicious.

Hermione either didn't notice, or didn't care about the tone and shrugged, "No, or at least not exactly, I knew something was off in the way he was acting but I had no idea he was that badly off." She assured the woman who looked moderately assuaged. "I did some research and started cataloguing all the symptoms I was noticing. I was trying to confirm my diagnosis, PTSD, when things hit the banishing spell today." She explained, sounding grim.

Tonks nodded partial understanding. "I'm not sure I understand that last bit, PTSD did you say?" She asked, unfamiliar with the muggle acronym.

Hermione nodded, but it was actually Dan who answered. "Yeah, it's a mental condition, stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it used to be called shell shock, learned a lot about it in the Army. It happens when somebody experiences too much trauma too fast and they can't adapt. They start getting side effects, sometimes its relatively minor things like aversion to places and people, but sometimes it's worse, hallucinations, flashbacks, nightmares, the shakes, panic attacks." He listed off, looking morosely at his drink. One of his friends who had stayed in the army longer than Dan had, had been sent to the middle east following 9/11, he was still being treated for PTSD after his vehicle hit an IED.

Tonks was uncertain, "I thought I heard you were a dentist, a mouth healer right?" She asked. She was wondering if the army needed a special division to heal mouths…You never knew with muggles.

Dan nodded, "I am, but the army paid for my education in exchange for a few years of service." he explained. "I swore an oath to the crown, wore the uniform and carried the rifle, for a few years and they footed the bill for medical school."

Tonks nodded, actually thinking that wasn't that bad an idea, being in law enforcement was sometimes exciting work, but it could really take a toll on you after a while, there weren't many old Aurors, many simply up and quit one day when they couldn't continue. Not a lot of jobs for a person who was missing bits thanks to some bastard who was a little too fond of cutting spells. "So you reckon Harry's seen too much and now is starting to show some wear and tear?" She asked, clarifying. "I know some Aurors tend to go a bit funny once they've been out fighting the bad guys too long," She noted a feeling of cold seeping into her insides.

Dan nodded agreement, "I'd wager good money that that's what your seeing in them, and what we're seeing in Harry judging by Hermione's analysis," Dan knew his daughters work ethic, and was more than familiar with her meticulous nature, if she said she'd seen those symptoms, there was no question she'd seen them.

Tonks considered that, sighing. _It's such a bloody shame, the kid's only fifteen and already he's showing signs he's been beat up one too many times. How's he manage to be as nice a kid as he is?_ She wondered rolling the glass on the countertop while she thought.

Kara was the first to put it into words, speaking up for the first time since they'd sat down. "Assuming this is the case, which I'd bet it is too Mr Granger, what do we do about it?" She asked looking at them steadily.

Hermione spoke up, "I've been looking into that, and I have to admit, I have no idea what to do for Harry," She said in a pained tone, "His issues and symptoms are so numerous that I have no idea where one ends and another begins. I have no idea what to do about those nightmares he has, and I'm pretty sure those are the least of his problems."

Emma spoke up now, "I'm guessing that muggle psychiatric care would be out of the question?" She asked, the looks she got were answer enough. "Then all I can see you being able to do honey, is sticking by him, and keeping him company while he works through it. Most PTSD patients are able to eventually sort themselves out to the point they can live relatively normal lives, it's only the most severely affected that need medication and longterm care…" She noted.

"It's really that bad?" Tonks asked, feeling down trodden at the thought of it.

Dan nodded. "There are plenty of recorded cases of veterans mistakenly believing they are back in combat and accidentally harming, or at least nearly harming those near them while suffering an episode, I don't know Harry is that bad by any stretch, but then again it's not a linear scale of measurement, just because he's not hallucinating, doesn't mean he isn't that bad off."

Hermione shook her head, "He is having hallucinations, or flashes, remember that incident in his memory of the alley Tonks?" She asked and the woman nodded. Harry had seen Hermione dead on the ground at the hands of Death Eaters, when the young woman hadn't even been present. And then proceeded to take apart the bad guys unfortunate enough to be close by in retribution.

Tonks shook that off. "The healers might be able to give him a regular dose of calming draught but I'd bet he wouldn't be too keen on that considering…"

They all stood in silence, it was a few minutes later that Hermione spoke up staring at their American compatriot, "You knew something was up with him. How?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

Kara shrugged, but not like she was disinterested. "I've seen a few kids who've had a rough home life, they all have a certain look about them, once you get used to seeing it." She could tell by Hermione's expression, that this explanation was insufficient, and wasn't going to fly, at least not on its own. "Alright, I knew a bit more than that, but I'm not prepared to talk about it without his say so, it's basically irrelevant now anyways seeing as he's put it all out there now." Kara admitted frustrated.

Hermione gave her what could only be described as a look, one which promised future conversations about this.

"On the plus side, it can only do Harry good to be away from that feckin' tomb of a house." Tonks pointed out, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. "A teenagers paradise Grimmauld is not." She said offering a crooked smile.

Hermione noted her parents looking to her questioningly. "Grimmauld is not a low stress environment, people constantly coming and going, and the place is decorated like you'd expect a house from Grimm Fairy Tales to look like…" She decided to withhold some of the more gruesome or freakish details about the place from her parents.

"So that's the plan then?" Tonks asked a touch skeptical despite the fact that she was basically the one to suggest it. "We just hang out here a couple days and then head back as though every thing's normal?"

Kara was staring at her drink which she was swirling in its glass, "As far as I'm concerned it can only be good for Harry to have some time away from Wrinklenuts," She noted.

Tonks started coughing, having had some drink go down the wrong tube at that moniker, Hermione shot her and Kara a scandalized look, and her parents looked confused. Hermione hated to admit it but that wasn't an entirely invalid point considering Harry's recent clashes with the Headmaster. "Right…Could we have them stay here for the rest of the summer its only a couple weeks till it's time to return to Hogwarts?" She asked her parents.

Emma and Dan shared an uncertain look between them. "Perhaps, but maybe you should explain a bit why you're suddenly avoiding your Headmaster?" Emma suggested.

Kara actually answered first, "Because the Headmaster is personally responsible for having caused most of the long miserable series of unfortunate catastrophes that is Harry Potter's life."

"That's not precisely fair…" Hermione protested, wondering just how much Kara and Harry had managed to talk. How much had he trusted her with already?

"Hermione," Kara chided. "Make a list of every majorly screwed up thing that's ever happened to Harry, and ask yourself how many of them Fumblemore is involved or implicated in. I realize half of those are probably events he couldn't keep his nose out of being an interfering old goat…" Kara argued letting Hermione do just what she suggested. Clearly the other girl didn't entirely like what results her mind were showing her.

"Something we should know about?" Dan drawled dryly at his daughter expression.

Hermione looked a touch panicky for a moment before she schooled her features. "Um—Perhaps those stories can wait for another time?" She suggested, and redirected "So how about it? Can Harry and the others stay over?" She asked, hoping the blitz approach would net her some success.

The look her parents gave her suggested they knew exactly what she was doing, but they still looked to each other before nodding. "How about a trial run then, we'll see if we can stand being under the same roof for a few days…" Emma suggested, Hermione sagged in relief.

They sat in relatively companionable silence for a time, before Hermione voiced something she'd been thinking about. "You know—Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that all of Harry's issues came to a head at once?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong, I know he's got a lot of them, it's just a little odd they're all appearing at once like this…" She tried to put her concerns into words.

Kara looked uncomfortable, offering a wry grin, "Give the guy a break Hermione, consider what he's been through in just the last couple days, let alone the last couple years…"

"True," Hermione conceded. "But something feels off."

"You mean besides the fact that you never told us just why you guys ended up in the hospital?" Emma chided.

Hermione had the good grace to look chagrined at that, "Oh right…That—Uh. You may wish to pour yourself something a little stronger."

—-

"Okay, I've got to hit the office and write up a report for Amelia," Tonks said as she deposited the girls in the room they'd be sharing for the summer, "But I think we need to cover a couple things you two," She said looking over the two girls as they got changed into sleep wear. Kara having to borrow some of Hermione's clothes until their belongings could be retrieved from Grimmauld.

Kara snorted, "You mean you two need to figure out just who the strange American is, and what is up with her and Harry?" She asked. "What? You didn't think I'd notice all the weird looks?" She asked looking at the two surprised faces.

Tonks had to concede she was right, that wasn't an inaccurate assessment of why she wanted to talk, she was confident of Hermione's character, but not of the new comer who only had Harry to vouch for her. "Among other things," She agreed.

Hermione nodded looking interestedly at the girl now pulling one of her nightshirts over her head. Kara shrugged, adjusting the shirt over her chest which was more developed than Hermione's. "What do you want to know?"

"How about some basic facts?" Hermione requested.

Kara nodded. "Born in Newark New Jersey, lived my entire life there, that's the city just across the hudson from New York by the way. I hated it, ran with a rough crowd…ran into trouble, but got out of it eventually." She explained a touch vaguely. "Discovered as a side effect I had magic, I basically took the opportunity to let my family think I'd died, something they didn't seem particularly put out by, and left to join the coven, they wrangled a scholarship for attendance at Hogwarts and booted me out the door. Here I am." She explained.

Hermione blinked at the girls frank description of her life, that'd certainly explain why she might recognize the look of an abused child. But it left some questions. "Okay, but why does Harry trust you so much already," She asked frustrated. "I mean, he's not exactly an open book, especially recently, I mean you've just arrived and you already seem to know most of what's happened to him over the years."

Kara nodded. "Well, me and him have been in contact virtually from the moment the coven realized about the scholarship, they knew having a celebrity on my side might ease me in in such a way I might not ever darken their doorstep again…" She explained. "So we've been talking for a while longer than you might think, but yes we've talked a bit more since we've met in person. I opened up to him and him to me, I'm not going to talk about what we said to each other, it's his business what he reveals or doesn't…" Kara offered.

Tonks looked at her shrewdly. "And is there anything between you two?" She asked.

Kara shook her head smiling. "No, he's a good guy, a friend, I think he'd probably be a good boyfriend, but no we're not like that," She saw Tonks' expression and elaborated. "I wouldn't say no if it went that way, but I don't imagine it will, there are plenty of more realistic candidates for a girlfriend for Harry," She noted jerking her head at Hermione who for her part looked baffled.

"What, me and Harry?" She asked startled. "Don't look at me, he doesn't see me that way," She argued. "I'm pretty sure he only realized I was female during the Yule Ball last christmas." She noted ruefully.

Tonks snorted. "men," Kara looked doubtful.

"If you say so, I got the impression that he's always known you were a girl, especially considering the way he described you when I asked about his friends," Kara said doubtfully.

Hermione pinked but resisted the urge to ask for details immediately.

"Well, as interesting as this gossip is," Tonks noted wryly, "I've got work to do before morning. I'll see you all at breakfast, keep an eye on Harry eh? I don't imagine he'll do a runner, but he's not exactly had the best couple days." She instructed then wandered out.

Hermione was frustrated with herself, distracted by Kara's comment, she hesitated to bring it up though, it felt wrong to be worried about whether or not Harry thought of her as female, when it had just been revealed he was the subject of abuse. But she couldn't shake it, the question was already bouncing around her head interfering with her thoughts. "How—How _does_ he describe me?" She asked.

Kara looked over at her as she rolled out a sleeping bag. "Well he covered the basics of course. What kind of things you like, but I get the impression that's not what you were asking about?" She said smiling, then took mercy on her and continued. "He said he'd be more than willing to describe you as pretty, he recounted how wowed he'd been when he saw you at the Yule ball." She explained.

Hermione blushed, pleased, she wasn't sure he wasn't just being kind, but it was a start. The start of what though was the question. Oh boy, she was going to have a hard time sleeping.

—

Ginny lay on her bed at Grimmauld place and wept. Today's revelations had come as a shock to her, her mother and her brother conspiring against a boy Ginny cared about dearly. Potioning him with Amortentia to force him into a loveless marriage with her. The mere thought of it broke her heart. She wanted Harry to love her, because he wanted her, not because he was forced to. And whether her mother knew it or not, her machinations guaranteed that it'd never happen. She'd heard the reports coming back to the order, it had started up a rip roaring argument between its members in the kitchen. What the potioning could have done to Harry, to Hermione? It could have killed them long term, or at least severely crippled them. And in this moment, as she lay contemplating her families betrayal of those they'd sworn to protect, she decided they were no family of hers.

—

Tonks ended up delivering her report to Director Bones in person around the same time Draco Malfoy finally managed to catch up to his mother and deliver her sobriety potion and calming draft halfway across the country. Amelia then asked Tonks a number of pointed questions about the concept of loyalty and allegiance, and then proceeded to stridently point out the difference between serving Dumbledore and the DMLE whom she'd actually made an oath to. One particularly choice phrase delivered was "The Greater Good is the good as it is defined by one self important manipulative old man, the common good, the good you were sworn to protect is that which is defined by the people as a greater whole Auror"

Tonks had after receiving this verbal barrage from her boss been forced to admit she may have made an error in judgement by joining the Order. She had joined because the Order was fighting when no one else was. She was prepared to resign from the Order to make amends. But Madam Bones, being a shrewd woman, had decided it was better to have her kept in place so the DMLE at least had some idea what was going on in Dumbledore's private army of vigilantes. She then reiterated her orders, that Tonks now bodyguard Harry and sent her on her way.

This resulted in Tonks gathering her and her charge's things and familiars from Grimmauld while the rest of the order fought it out in the kitchen, and returning to the Grangers at close to one in the morning. At which point she promptly crashed on the couch and passed out snoring like a buzz saw.

—

Hermione was laying in her bedroom staring up at the ceiling listening to the slow susurrous of Kara's breathing as she tried, in vain, to get back to sleep. Part of the problem was the way the events of the day kept flashing through her head. The Potion dosings and the aftermath of their negotiations that day. Sadly these were not the issues which had woken her in the middle of the night. No it was her newly reignited interests in her best friend which had done that. Between Harry's new and charmingly deferential attitude, his amazing hugs that set her head spinning, and new yummy filled out physique, were making her hormones rage back to life at the mere thought of him. It was something she was steadfastly trying to quash. She'd put these feelings to bed some time ago, Harry didn't see her that way, and was unlikely to change in that regard, continuing to fantasize about it would only get her hurt. Besides, having fantasies flashing through her head in the wake of the abuse which had been revealed, struck her as highly inappropriate, or at the very least selfish.

Her body of course ignored her mind's remonstrations, as did her subconscious apparently. When she thought of his smile as he pulled out the chair for her earlier or the feeling of his muscled chest under her hands when he comforted her at the hospital, made her heart race and heat pool in her nether regions. It had sadly, or rather, frustratingly culminated in a rather exciting dream in which she and Harry had starred naked.

Being a girl of the modern age, she was not unaware of the mechanics of such things, nor had she been unexposed to the more bawdy stories that circulated among the female populace at Hogwarts. Lavender Brown was already, at least somewhat, experienced in such things, and the stories she told while in the girls communal showers were more steamy than the showers themselves. Better, or perhaps worse, than porn for exciting the imagination, if she were honest with herself. Her predicament was not helped by the fact that Hermione's imagination was quite vivid, it was part of what allowed her to visualize theories and techniques so well in her classes. This meant that tonight she had been treated, or subjected to a dream that was definitely above R rated.

The result of which now had her sitting, embarrassed, in her bed trying to determine whether or not Kara was truly asleep so she could go and quickly throw some unfortunately damp knickers in the wash and replace them with a clean pair. Eventually, as she sat sweating in her bed she decided that Kara was indeed asleep and swiftly rolling out of bed and over to the laundry basket…Darn she hated hormones.

—

Tonks woke to the nose twitching sent of coffee, and opened her eyes to see a mug being held in front of her. A few years of service to the Aurors meant she had lightning quick reflexes even when drowsy when it came to coffee, the slow were doomed to die of decaffeination. She snagged the coffee and rolled upright as someone chuckled. Sipping her drink, before she managed to blink enough of the sleep from her eyes to recognize Harry. "Rise and shine Lady Tonks," He chuckled. "I figured I should wake my bodyguard so she's actually guarding my body,"

He padded out of sight and she took a couple more sips driving back the wave of drowsiness which threatened to overwhelm her. She looked around and saw, Dan Granger, nearly comatose sipping his own mug of java at the island in the kitchen in his slippers and house coat. Harry was busily moving about the kitchen cooking.

She pushed to her feet and shuffled into the kitchen yawning. "Hey Harry, earning our keep are you?" She asked as she stretched a bit of the stiffness from her shoulders.

He was tending what looked to bacon on the stove and paused only briefly to smile at her over his shoulder. "Yes and no, I'm just in the habit of cooking breakfast for the Dursleys so I asked Dan if it was okay for me to do the same for them."

She shook her head, the boy was just too damn nice some times. "Yeah well those bloody Dursleys didn't deserve your services Harry,"

Dan blinked groggily at them, "Coffee…good, free breakfast…not complaining…" He groaned like a zombie. Tonks nodded in sage agreement.

"Is it saturday or sunday?" Kara asked, as she padded into the room, leading a zombified Hermione, apparently the Grangers weren't morning people.

"Coffee? Harry's making food?" Hermione asked blearily.

Harry slid them both cups of joe and placed plates in front of the lot of them. Crumpets with eggs, and bacon. The boy was a saint.

Emma stumbled in a couple minutes later, only slightly less undead-like than her family. "Oh, you didn't have to cook Harry," She protested.

"I actually don't mind cooking, back at the Dursleys it was some of the little alone time I got in the rest of the house. Normally it was only peaceful in my bedroom." Harry noted.

"That's because your relatives were bastards Harry," Kara noted. Harry just nodded agreement, it was hard not to considering.

He continued to work and cleanup after himself, he waited until the Grangers woke up a bit, then spoke to Hermione, "Like your home Hermione, much more homey than the Burrow," He noted smiling at her.

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say, but unlike the Burrow we don't have magic or a yard full of gnomes to entertain with," Hermione replied shyly.

Harry snorted. "I like the magical world don't get me wrong, but it's not exactly relaxing," He pointed out. "The Burrow's like barely controlled chaos, your house is more of a sanctuary,"

Hermione smiled in thanks, "Well then perhaps we should have you over again next summer for a bit," She suggested. Her parents shared a look.

"I'd like that," Harry agreed smiling gratefully. "I always regretted never coming to visit you like I do the Weasleys."

She blinked surprise, "I didn't know you wanted to,"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend. Have been for…five years now. I was always curious, wondered what kind of place would create a girl like you," he admitted.

"Why didn't you let me know?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't want to impose, I thought you might prefer to keep your home private," He admitted. "Mostly when you talk about home you mention your parents, and not much else. By the way its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger." He said smiling at the couple.

Emma smiled, a look that accentuated her similarity to her daughter "It's nice to meet you too Harry, I know we met that one time in Diagon but we didn't get to talk." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, that scuffle between Arthur and Malfoy," He laughed.

"Yes, it's nice to finally get to talk with the boy our daughter talks so much about." She said clearly teasing her daughter, who, as intended blushed brightly.

"Ha—Been telling stories 'Mione?" Harry joked, noting his friends discomfort. "Only the good stuff I hope?"

She shot him a look promising retribution. "Of course,"

"Can't imagine what you guys must have thought, hearing about some of the things these two get up to." Tonks laughed.

There were confused looks from the elder Grangers and a panicked one from their daughter. "Why, what, do you mean they're getting into trouble?" Dan asked noting his daughters expression.

"Uh—" Tonks was suddenly uncertain, she didn't want to drop the girl in the cacky but surely Dumbledore had told her parents about the times she'd been in danger. "I mean, didn't Dumbledore…" Then she remembered who she was talking about. "Oh wait, of course he didn't." She grumbled. _Great, just stuck my foot in it._

Dan and Emma were giving their daughter a look. "Tell us about what?" They had to look to Harry before getting any sort of response.

"To be fair, it's not her fault, she's usually the one making sure I don't bite the big one, but uh…" Harry tried to defend his friend.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you got into that sort of trouble Harry," Dan said warily.

"Well…I don't cause trouble really, It's just it is a school for magic, things go a bit odd sometimes." Harry hedged.

"So you don't go looking for trouble then?" Emma asked worried her daughter had befriended a rogue.

The silence was uncomfortable. "Mountain Troll," Kara coughed theatrically, from the sidelines. Hermione glared.

"Not helping Kara," Harry growled. "That was because Hermione didn't hear the warning. What was I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Call an adult and not charge off on your own?" Tonks suggested, she knew this story, she'd been in seventh year during the troll incident.

"Well its a good thing I didn't and dealt with it myself, the thing had her cornered in a bathroom. The Teachers wouldn't have made it in time," Harry argued defensively.

Dan sighed and gave his daughter the _you are so grounded _look, "I assume a Mountain Troll is as bad as it sounds?" He asked, Harry hesitated. "Oh come on boy, you've already told half the story as it is, no point holding back now," He noted sternly. Harry flinched a bit at the use of the name "boy", but shrugged it off.

"Uh, probably—I mean…" Harry stuttered.

"Harry go on, you might as well tell them now." Hermione sighed.

"Uh—right, Mountain Trolls…they're uh sorta these big ape like creatures, they tend to weigh over two tons, are covered in fur which they braid into a sort of a dreadlock mane around their heads and have great big tusks jutting from their lower jaw." He admitted looking worriedly at his exasperated friend. "They're intelligent—mostly— loin cloths and clubs for the most part. This one had a bandoleer and vest too suggesting it was smarter than some. Any ways…I ran off to where I'd heard Hermione was, and found her trapped with the thing taking a swipe at her, I uh, distracted it, and then Ron levitated its club and dropped it on its head, knocking it out." He said delicately.

"Harry you fried its brain when you stuck your wand up its nose after jumping on its back." Tonks chided.

He blinked at her "Uh—I did? I though it was just knocked out, it growled while it was out." He noted.

"Yeah, that's just trolls, that sort of things tied up in their brain stem, your wand fried its frontal lobes. I suppose it shouldn't be that big a surprise they failed to tell a first year he'd killed a one and a half ton monster." She replied dryly.

"Oh, poor guy," Harry lamented. "I mean, it wasn't his fault, Quirrel tricked him into the castle and set him loose," He sounded honestly regretful.

Hermione was shaking her head.

"Am I to understand then that there have more than one incident like this?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Er—Maybe?" Hermione admitted sheepishly under their stern gazes.

Dan sighed. "Harry I think we might need more coffee,"

"So let me see if I've got all of this down, A Mountain Troll, a possessed teacher, giant spiders, a basilisk, soul sucking abominations, an escaped prisoner, a doppelgänger, a tournament which sounds more like some sort of sick gladiator thing, and a psychopath who's the wizarding world's version of Hitler…" Dan listed off, sarcastically. "Remind me why I didn't just shoot the woman who told us our daughter was a witch?" He asked rhetorically.

"Dad," sighed Hermione.

Dan ignored her, "But wait it gets better, if we don't let you continue attending school at this madhouse, you might get your memory wiped because you don't happen to be born with the same rights as everyone else, and because some people don't like muggle borns the one performing the memory wipe might get over enthusiastic and turn you into a vegetable?" He asked sounding downright incredulous.

Tonks was kind enough to handle this one. "I'm afraid thats that long and short of it Mr Granger," She agreed. She didn't like the archaic customs of wizarding Britain any more than his family did, but it was the system they were currently stuck with.

"Fan-Fuckin'-Tastic and I can't just send her to another school why?" He demanded.

"You could, if you don't mind an inferior education or having to speak french or Swedish." Tonks agreed. "The only two comparable schools in western Europe are Beauxbatons in France, or Durmstrang in Sweden, the other British schools are more analogous to a primary school education." She explained.

"Wonderful," Dan growled irritably.

"Dad, I've managed so far haven't I?" Hermione argued.

"By the skin of your teeth, and a fair helping of luck" Emma shot back sourly.

"No, because I'm a smart, capable witch, with some of the best friends a person could ask for." Hermione said reasonably.

"Hermione, your friends have gotten you into the majority of these problems…" Dan retorted.

"No, I got myself into them because I wanted to follow." Hermione said offended that they thought she would be led anywhere she didn't want to go.

"Mr Granger, sir…" Harry interrupted. "Your daughter—I get the impression that perhaps there are some things about her you don't know in regards to Hogwarts even beyond what we just discussed." He said keep his tone calm and reasonable. Dan snorted in disgusted agreement. "Your daughter is without a question the brightest witch of the Age, she consistently tops out all the scores at Hogwarts, not only that she is incredibly talented. She is almost intuitive in her ability to use magic, because she understands the theory behind it so well. Yet despite this she wasn't placed in the house geared towards the learned, Ravenclaw, instead she was placed in Gryffindor, which is the house based on the principals of Honour, Valour and Courage, she is without a doubt the bravest of those within the house." Harry explained, Hermione had blushed at his praise. "You should know her well enough yourselves to know that claim is not hyperbole, she is simply not the sort of person to abandon those she has befriended. Lord knows I've tried to talk her into staying behind or not getting involved in the past, but she won't have any of it. Now, you see a threat to your daughter and you are rightly concerned, but you would be depriving our world of something, or rather someone, unbelievably precious. She is the smartest, bravest, most dogged, and driven person I know, and I know she's meant to change the world. But she can't do that if she's forced to leave it for her own safety." Harry argued, his words made Hermione's insides flutter. That he was speaking so passionately in her defence was deeply touching.

"That's all well and good son, but the danger is just unacceptable," Dan pointed out.

Harry nodded. "I agree, which is why were changing things up this year." The others looked to him in surprise and expectation and he continued. "First of all, we've managed to convince the Ministry to start taking the threats we face more seriously, the old Minister is on his way out and the Aurors are gearing up for war. Tonks here is an Auror and a Metamorphmagus, that means she can change her appearance, she is assigned to me as a bodyguard, your daughter will benefit from that protection. In addition, despite how much trouble I've been in, I am in spite of all expectations still alive, I know what I'm doing when it comes to fighting for my life. I was already contemplating forming a special study group geared towards learning high level self defence, I will do my best to protect my friends." He promised seriously. He tried not to think about the number of resets he'd been subject to. Still he'd made it through last time through relatively intact up until Malfoy Manor…

Dan and Emma looked mildly comforted but still uncertain. Dan turned to Tonks, "Miss, you're the law enforcement officer here, what do you think of this?" He asked.

"I think all things considered, staying the course is about the safest thing you can do, Hogwarts is, sadly, one of the safest places for a muggleborn witch right now." Tonks said after some thought. "The fact of the matter is that Hermione would be a target no matter what for these nut jobs."

"So what you're saying is we don't really have a choice?" Dan said sighing and leaning back in his chair looking intensely frustrated. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't?"

Harry broke in here. "I realize the options aren't good sir, but this is the best of a bad lot."

Dan and Emma considered that, "Is there nothing we can do to improve things? To at least give her a better shot at safety?" Hermione's mother eventually asked.

They all considered that, Tonks was the first to come up with a suggestion. "Having Hermione stick close to Harry is, somewhat ironically, one of the better options all things considered, in addition we can see about some formal training…perhaps we could petition the board of governors for private housing on grounds…Not sure how much that would help. And you could always get your house warded." She listed off the first ideas to come to mind.

"Wards, what are those?" Emma asked curious.

"Think of them as magical walls around an object or location, they're invisible unless triggered." Tonks explained. "They won't keep people out forever, but they can give you time to call for help or run for it."

"And what would it cost to get some?" Dan asked, hopeful.

Tonks thought about it, "Couple thousand Galleons, we can get you some basic ones for free, courtesy of the Order, but serious ones are going to cost, as it would involve hiring the Goblins."

"Right, I forgot, your bank is run by them," Dan noted, thinking about the odd little people. "And how much is a couple thousand Galleons in pounds?"

"Two thousand Galleons would be approximately ten thousand Pounds at the current exchange rate." Tonks speculated.

"Those are standard House Wards, though," Hermione noted. "Serious Wards, the kind we'd need are far more expensive."

The group grew melancholy at the thought of just how much such a transaction would cost their family. The majority of the group however didn't know that Harry was already planning his next letter to Gringotts in his mind.

They were about to speak more on the matter, when a knock sounded at the front door. Emma was the one to get up from the table and wander off in the direction of the front door, tailed by Tonks.

They returned a few moments later in the company of a pair of familiar faces. Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, both looking exhausted. If Harry had to guess he'd bet they had been busy working on the fallout from yesterday right through the night. Harry promptly filled a pair of mugs with coffee which he pushed across the small island towards the pair as they exchanged pleasantries.

Amelia directed a grateful look at Harry as she took a sip from the cup, "Thank you Lord Potter." She said smiling thinly, her voice was a bit gravelly from lack of sleep.

"Lord Potter?" Emma asked in a whispered aside to her daughter.

"Harry's family is very old mum, he only found out recently," Hermione assured her.

Emma offered a sharp huff of laughter. "Ha, that must have been a surprise,"

Amelia and Harry had been asking after each others health while this byplay had been going on. Harry was now asking after Susan. "And how's your niece doing? Is she enjoying her summer so far?" He asked.

"More than you at least," Amelia retorted chuckling good natured.

Harry shrugged smiling wryly. "It's been exciting if nothing else. It could be worse, I could still be holed up at my relatives."

Amelia growled as she thought of the Dursleys. "I just came from there, we've arrested them and have them in holding while our investigators look the place over, we've already found plenty of damning evidence. Saw that little hidey hole under the stairs." Hermione was listening carefully now, Amelia saw the attentive looks from those gathered around the table, and ignored, at least for now, the boy's discomfort. "Near as we can tell they kept Harry cooped up in a storage closet under the stairs for sometime…" She looked pointedly at the boy in question, clearly prompting him to help fill in some of the blanks..

Harry sighed, "Until I was twelve, after that I was given Dudley's second bedroom."

Amelia was shaking her head, while the others voiced opinions of outrage. "I saw that room too, three bolts on the outside of the door, and a cat flap for food, signs of points where bars were secured over the windows? While that fat sack of theirs had a room three times the size…" Harry nodded agreement, she shook her head in disgust. "Regardless, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to get the details about yesterday evening in general, starting with the potions incident, my agent here reported, and ending with my arrival on scene at the hospital."

"Potions incident, you mentioned something about it last night…" Emma asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded seriously to her mother. "Oh! Yes, that's the original reason we were at the hospital, someone had spiked Harry's drink, we found out who and caught them, but the still needed to get checked out properly, thats when they discovered the rest." She explained.

"And you Hermione," Harry chastised. "They spiked your drink too, but we were worried because of my suspicions so only I took the risk of actually drinking," He pointed out.

She nodded, pursing her lips a bit, noting her parents unhappy expressions. "Yes and me," she agreed sombrely.

"Yes, and under normal circumstances such a scenario as the one you constructed could have been viewed as entrapment, however, due to evidence witnessed and gathered by Auror Tonks here, we know enough to kill such a defence before it gets off the ground." She explained. "The Potioners are in custody as well and a court date has been set for before the new school year. This is so you can more easily attend any court proceedings which may require you," She explained.

Harry groaned. "Is there any point hoping that I will not be required? I'm not exactly eager for another go into that chamber," He noted dryly.

Amelia smirked. "If it will create the kind of mess your last appearance did, I'd rather avoid it too, as it stands we have the testimony of several competent and respected adult investigators as well as witnesses, if you are willing to part with the memory of the night in question we can see about bypassing any need for you to take the stand." She agreed.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed quickly. "And in my defence I assure you I had no intention of causing such a fuss last time."

Amelia chuckled. "I know Harry, but sometimes these things can't be avoided. I have a memory vial here if you're willing to allow me to extract the memory in question?" She requested. He nodded. The Granger parents watched in fascination as Harry stood and Amelia worked to free a silvery ribbon of memory from his temple before depositing it in a vial for later examination. "Thank you, this will help greatly." Amelia nodded sounding relieved when her test of the vial confirmed the memory's veracity.

"Ma'am may I ask you something?" Harry said leaning against the marble countertop. She nodded agreement. "What is the Ministry doing to bring us up to war footing?"

She seemed a little surprised at the question but didn't let it throw her. "A number of things, we're are moving slowly because of the fall of Fudge's administration, but we plan to begin sweeps for Death Eaters and their supporters soon, we're keeping the exact date a secret of course. Other than that, I've already got clearance to increase recruitment for the Aurors and Hitwizards. And we're seeing about renewing the wards on the Ministry." She explained.

Harry was nodding, "Make sure you check your Auror force first, if they're infiltrated…" He trailed off, she nodded agreement.

"Absolutely, if we're infiltrated the rest of the sweeps will be a moot point, were hoping an interrogation of Lucius Malfoy will help us flush out some of them." She agreed.

"What about warding other locations?" Hermione asked thinking about the plans so far. "Gringotts, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley…"

Here the woman sighed and Rufus chuckled darkly. "The Goblins are already beefing up their wards all by themselves, as for Hogwarts, well that's up to the Headmaster, and we all know what he can be like… Diagon Alley is harder, we can't effectively ward a location with so many unscreened civilians constantly wandering through it. It's just not feasible to craft a ward that is so specific that it would allow the market to function as it should while prohibiting criminals access. If we could manage something like that we'd have done it years ago to clean up Knockturn." Her dour assistant explained as the Director took a sip.

"Allies?" Harry asked.

"Like who?" Amelia asked snorting. "The other nations prefer to keep to themselves for one reason or another, even the ICW can't force any kind of cooperation for something like this. As for the others…" She started ticking off things on her hand. "The Goblins do business with us, but only grudgingly, the last time I saw a Dwarf who wasn't living on the surface as an outcast they were guarding an exhibit at the Ministry, the elves have no standing army and serve disparate masters, the Centaurs, Mer people, and Giants barely tolerate us." She noted.

Harry nodded sage agreement, "And the Weres, Vampires, and Dementors are all but guaranteed hostiles. There's no Veela presence of note in Britain, and you could sooner fly to the moon on your broom than get the Wizengamot to agree to approach the Muggles." He noted. Amelia looked impressed at his analysis. He shook his head. "Which is a crying shame because the muggles are the most potent of the other groups, martially speaking that is."

Amelia nodded, she was by no means an expert on muggles but she'd seen once or twice what a muggle firearm could do to an unshielded opponent, and the nonmagical community was apparently just about swimming in the things. "It would require a standing minster even if we did manage to talk the Wizengamot around, to even consider approaching any of these groups." She agreed. "We're doing what we can Harry, I promise you that, but its only been a couple days, the aftermath still has us reeling."

"Well its a start at least, you're at least thinking about what you're going to do, which is more that Bagnold did back in the day, and its more than Fudge would have done." He agreed.

"Bagnold." Snorted Rufus, "There's a name most of us would prefer to forget, what a stupid bint. What was that quote she made? Peace in our time? And the next day a dozen muggle borns got strung up in Diagon." He said bitterly.

Harry chuckled darkly. "And so history repeats itself, did you know that those were the words said by Neville Chamberlain just before World War II kicked off?" He asked. He noticed the myriad of confused expressions around the room. Amelia looked surprised, Rufus and Tonks looked like they barely knew what World War II was, Kara looked exasperated, and the Grangers looked a combination of knowing and shocked. That last one was from Hermione who knew about his penchant for falling asleep in history class. Harry noted her befuddled expression, "What? Just because Binns is shoddy at History of Magic doesn't mean I never paid attention to in Primary." He noted dryly. "I enjoyed her classes, I just always made sure I never scored higher than Big D on the exams." He explained.

Hermione looked chagrined. "Sorry, Harry, it just caught me by surprise was all. I know you're…" She seemed unsure how to continue politely.

"Not as thick as I sometimes act?" He joked. "I'll have you know jumping Trolls, battling Dementors and surviving encounters with homicidal maniacs is something I do on the side." He watched her chuckle a little at that one and smiled seeing some of the fatigue and grimness leave her eyes. "The only reason I signed on for Care, and Divination was because King of the Dorks wanted easy courses and didn't want him to feel like a knob. Turns out he was a knob, but I wasn't to know that at the time. I'll see about dropping those when I get the chance…well maybe not care, I like chatting with Hagrid, but definitely Divination," He speculated. Hermione nodded thoughtfully. He offered a lopsided grin, "Besides, think of how many crazed magical creatures I've had to wrestle so far, at least if I take Care, I'll know what the bloody hell the thing shooting poisonous barbs at me is."

"Manticore," Hermione said promptly.

"Yeah, I could of course just ask you," Harry agreed, "But that lacks the exciting risk of decapitation that comes with Hagrid's brand of education." He turned his attention back to the bemused Law Enforcement, "Hagrid's not a bad guy, or a bad teacher really, but he thinks things like Bowtruckles are boring…It wouldn't hurt for the big guy to sit his O.W.L's and such, not fair he got his wand snapped because Voldieshorts let a ruddy great snake into the castle and pinned it on him."

Amelia was nodding thoughtfully. "I'll make a note of it to the right people, no guarantees but somebody might push through the paperwork to get him cleared." She promised.

Harry nodded happily then had a thought. "You know, it really is astounding how little screening Dumbledore does at that school, I mean Hagrid's the best at what he does, but some of the DADA teachers he's hired? Or the others, Binns, Trelawney…Snape? I mean, the man may know his potions, and all that but he's a serious pain in the arse to try and learn from…" A thought clearly occurred to Harry and the others looked at him interestedly. "Uh—What's the Ministries policy in regards to the use of Legilmency?" He asked and Tonks choked on her coffee.

"It's illegal, no exceptions, why?" Amelia asked sounding suspicious.

"Because it seems, Dumbledore has conveniently forgotten that law in regards to himself and at least one other member of his staff." He said. "I took up Occlumency recently to protect my mind against the scary soul fragment thingy," he noted dryly getting a nod of understanding from the all except the Granger parents. "They never try to probe deep but Dumbledore and Snape regularly try to brush the surface when I'm around. I realize my word alone isn't really worth much but you may wish to remind Albus and Severus about the letter of the law in regards to that particular school of magic." He noted.

Amelia looked outraged. "Are you saying that staff at Hogwarts are regularly, and may I say Illegally entering the minds of students?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know about all students, but they've both certainly tried it on me in the past. Feels like an Icepick being jabbed in your eye if they do it wrong." he noted.

Amelia was about to inquire further, but another knock sounded at the door.

**Author's Note: Quick question, was that little bitty bit of sexuality too much, or too raunchy? I hope not, but you never know. Regardless, Please Rate, Review, Follow, recommend to your friends and such and have them send their naughty pictures...I'm kidding...mostly. Anyways! I always love reading your predictions for the next chapter and if you guys have questions feel free to ask. And if anyone has Emma Watson's phone number, I love to have it, just make sure she knows I'm not a weirdo or anything first...Sighs. I seriously need a date or something, I'm starting to go loopy here.**


	12. Chapter 11: Hit and Run of Confusion

**Author's Note: First of all, wow I'm glad that bit I was worried about went over so well. It always bothers me when Authors basically turn normal things like that into catastrophe of one kind or another. Either something inappropriate and to be frowned on or something which is only erotic…Bah, I have no idea if I'm making sense right now. Point is, thank you for being so accepting of that bit, I really agonized over it. I considered pushing it farther, but I think what I decided on fit much more with where Hermione's at at this point in the story. On a somewhat related note…Come on Guys! I need feedback here, so I know whether or not I'm getting better at this stuff. Finally Bwahahaha! Cliffhangers! You know…it's funny that I didn't even notice I'd done that to you. At least I'm posting the next chapter only a day after eh? One last thing, I will remind you all this bundle of chapters is only five, or maybe six if were lucky, long. This is because I'm up to my eyeballs in renovations here and I am literally living in my basement on a leaky air mattress in the wood shop. This is not conducive to my work habits, but I'm doing my best.**

**Warnings: Language.**

Hermione sighed irritably as she pushed to her feet at padded towards the door, it seemed visitors always came calling when one was busy to her way of thinking. She waved her mother back into her seat before continuing to the door and pulling it open.

She stared at the pair on the doorstep. The first, a very unwelcome headmaster had clearly turned his twinkling eye trick up to full burn in quiet defiance of the blistering glare he was eliciting from his companion. Sirius, the man in question was standing slightly back and giving the old man a look that should have burned a hole through steel.

She cocked a hip slightly, as she leaned against the door jamb, "You know I think there's a saying about speak of the devil and he shall appear?" She noted a touch coldly looking at the old man who had until recently held her unquestioning respect. "But that would be too generous, what do you want Headmaster?"

Sirius shot her a brief smile over the startled headmaster's shoulder. The old man gave her a wounded expression which in the wake of the last couple days she found hard to trust. "Miss Granger, I merely hoped to speak with with Harry for a time," He offered a touch reproachfully.

She pondered that for a moment before shooting a questioning look at Sirius, the aging marauder shrugged, "As far as I know that's the truth of it," He agreed.

Dumbledore sighed. "I also wish to apologize to Harry on a number of counts, however that is between me and him is it not?" He asked tiredly.

Hermione was uncertain how to proceed, her instincts still screamed for her to trust the old man, and Sirius had confirmed his intent, at least in part. But this was her home, and she was sheltering her best friend, one who no longer shared her trust of Dumbledore. She made a decision. "Stay here, I'll ask Harry if he wants to see you."

She padded back to the kitchen. "It's Dumbledore and Sirius Harry, I assume Sirius is here to check on you and Dumbledore claims to be here for the same reason, as well as to apologize," She explained carefully. She watched Harry closely. She knew Harry better than anyone, but of late he had become increasingly difficult to predict. It would seem like madness, but for the clear signs of strategic thinking behind his actions. Something she hadn't typically credited him with an abundance of. Harry usually preferred to charge in and deal with things as they happened. Somehow it worked for him, but it always left her nerves frayed.

He nodded thoughtfully as he finished washing a pan out and placed it back in its place. He appeared to consider that for a time, then nodded shortly, his eyes briefly flickering to her face. "I'm okay with meeting them, but it's your house Hermione," He said deferring the decision to her.

She nodded grimly and stalked back to the door, opening it wide and standing aside whilst waving them through. "They're that way, in the kitchen," she instructed and followed after them as they moved in the direction indicated.

Sirius was the first one to speak, ignoring the skeptical looks he, in all his raggedy glory, was receiving from her mother and father. "Hello Harry, how are you doing today, now that you've had a chance to recuperate eh?" he asked concerned.

Harry shrugged a shoulder and smiled a touch sadly, at least to Hermione's thinking, at his Godfather. "I'm okay, Sirius, or I will be," he said mildly.

Sirius looked unconvinced, but wasn't likely to argue with that statement considering. Dumbledore, somewhat true to form, failed to notice, or just outright ignored the silent conversation between Harry and his godfather.

"Harry my boy, I find myself needing to apologize to you. It seems that I have failed you in a number of ways and wish to seek you forgiveness." He said semi formally, a sad smile touching his lips. Harry just looked him over cautiously before nodding his head in silent but non-specific agreement. Dumbledore pressed on undaunted, "When I had placed you at your relative's house all those years ago, I had hoped they would care for you as their own. I had hoped that whatever qualities Lily Evans possessed would be present, at least in part, in her sister. It appears I was wrong. She and her Husband and son have been detained by the Aurors on charges of child abuse and negligence." he reported, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little smug, he knew this already thanks to Madam Bones. His relatives were likely having the worst day of their existences. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for them.

"I had also hoped the measures I had put in place would be sufficient to protects you from any harm, however it seems I was mistaken. Arabella Figg failed to notice the extent of your families neglect and the wards were not designed to protect against an assault from within…Which, in a roundabout way, brings me to the next case I feel I need to apologize for at this time," he said coughing somewhat apprehensively. He looked at his wrinkled old hands and sighed. "Harry, I entrusted those I believed best suited to the task with your care and have found that they have betrayed that trust. I confess I had hoped from the very beginning they would approach you. Molly has, under pressure from the DMLE interrogators, admitted to having taken it far beyond that. She prepared her children to meet you before you even arrived at Hogwarts. She was waiting for you at King's Cross and has pursued her goal ever since." He explained.

Harry thought about that and snorted. "You mean that whole spiel about not knowing what platform they were looking for?" He asked rhetorically "Looking back on it now it is odd a witch with multiple children at Hogwarts was on the muggle side of the platform asking which platform they needed. Of course at the time I was clueless." He noted darkly. Hermione was looking aghast at the level of duplicity that Molly had employed to get her way.

Dumbledore looked rueful. "She was rather ham fisted in her approach at that point wasn't she? It's a wonder we did not discover her manipulations sooner." He admitted. "Sadly it is often the things which stand right before us which escape our notice until far too late."

Harry tried to consider that objectively, it sounded like more of the old man's rhetorical nonsense, but he couldn't help but think of all the things which he should have realized from the get go. He'd basically been handed the truth on a silver platter but had failed to put it all together. Or perhaps it was just because he could look back on it as a whole now? After all what kind of child looks at the destroyed diary in his hand, the soul fragment writhing in agony above it and goes "Great Scot! I know what I have here! It's a Horcrux! This explains everything!"

He couldn't help but wonder to just what lengths Dumbledore had gone to keep him from figuring it out too early for his prepubescent brain to handle. "I don't think I like the idea of my first friend ever being basically persuaded to hangout with me." He noted sardonically.

Dumbledore winced at how at the realization of how that must feel, and Hermione got a panicked look on her face. "Harry, regardless of what's come to light with Ron, you have to know I am your friend because I like being around you. Nobody coerced me into it." She assured him.

Harry chuckled in response. "I know Hermione, or at least that was what I reckoned from the get go despite everything." She sagged in relief and smiled sheepishly at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncertainly. "It was never my intent that they should approach you in an underhanded manner." He pleaded. "Merely that they extend the hand of friendship to you in a time you would be feeling lonely.,"

Amelia who had been standing silently against the doorframe into the kitchen scowled at Albus. "This is all very fascinating to hear Chief Warlock, but you do understand that this barely even scrapes the surface of some of the sins that can be laid at your feet." She growled her arms tightly crossed over her chest. She began ticking off on her fingers. "The incidents at Hogwarts which went unreported, up to and including the events surrounding professor Quirrel's…disappearance? The flying car incident, the way you mishandled that whole murderous psychopath in the school, begging your pardon , not to mention the unreported colony of Acromantulas in the forest…" She said looking at him pointedly.

"Then there's the question of your staffing choices and your apparently lackadaisical attitude towards screening. I mean a basic cross reference with the DMLE would have told you Lockhart didn't really have an Order of Merlin let alone any teaching qualifications."

Harry had to pitch in here, interrupting casually. "Not to mention the Death Eater disguised as your long time friend, the ghost who only teaches about goblin rebellions, and nothing else, the divination teacher who's only qualification is occasional and very intermittent visions, and a nurse who failed to report signs of physical abuse, hint hint" He said pointedly. Dumbledore sighed and nodded that he'd make a point of talking to Pomfrey about it.

Amelia cut back in. "The only reason I have not hauled you in in chains for all this Albus, is that quite frankly the Ministry couldn't survive another scandal right now. It'd topple like a row of dominos and V-Voldemort would walk right in." She explained grudgingly. It ground against her sense of right and wrong not to nail him to the wall right now. "But I will tell you this, Legilmency is illegal, you and your staff would do best to remember that," She snarled and Dumbledore flinched visibly. "Now, because of this sorry state of affairs we find ourselves in I must, reluctantly, set aside my concerns for now. But be warned." She said pointing at him as she strode towards the door. "Clean up your house Albus, or we'll do it for you,"

Silently, within the confines of his own mind, Albus was near panicking. He knew that either being removed from the school itself or further alienating Harry, would at this time completely remove the boy from his influence. Not something which could be allowed to happen. The boy needed to be guided towards his ultimate destiny. For the greater good of all wizards everywhere.

He tilted his head deferentially to Amelia then to Harry, "Of course, I shall be glad to lend my assistance in this matter. When presented in such a fashion the situation becomes clearer, I need to turn my eyes more carefully to the workings of the school and the welfare of its students…" He said piously.

Harry rolled his eyes while sighing theatrically, "The thing is Headmaster you shouldn't need reminding. The situation _should_ have been so patently obvious that you could not fail to see it. How is it that not only you but every adult in that castle failed to notice the warning signs?"

Albus had to admit that was a good question, but was sadly unable to find an answer that satisfied even him at this time. The teachers had all had complaints at one time or another, but strung out as they were, they had seemed to be isolated incidents.

Harry noted his thoughtful expression and pressed his advantage. "Look Dumbledore, at this point if either Amelia or I were of a mind to, we could crucify you. I don't think I need to remind you of some of the things I know now?" Harry noted, Dumbledore nodded a touch stiffly. "But she's right, it's not in the best interest of the magical community for you to be hauled up on charges right now. As things stand currently, you wouldn't stand a chance in front of a court. But if we hold off and let you clean up some of this…" Harry said.

Amelia nodded her head. "Precisely. The only person who could possibly benefit right now from the Ministry falling is You-Know-Who. Losing a chief Warlock at a time like this would inevitably result in the ministries collapse."

Sirius was apparently done with them coddling the old man, "Dumbledore, at this point you've got one option, admit you fucked up, and get to cleaning up your mess. I mean bloody hell, in four years of school Harry's run into more trouble than any _decade_ of students put together. I mean, even the Marauders never had to deal with Voldemort directly at that time, he was a distant threat on the horizon for us. But Harry's had to face him three out of four years?"

Hermione decided to interject here, to her mind they were basically repeating themselves, and they needed direction of some kind. "Right, we know there's a mess, now what are we going to do about it." She looked expectantly at the group. "I mean, as satisfying as it would be to watch, we can't expect the Headmaster to fix all this mess by himself within the time required." She pointed out logically. "It took years for the system at Hogwarts to get as broken as it is, now how do we fix it."

"Honestly dear, why didn't you tell us it was so bad, we could have sent a complaint to the board of governors or something," Emma asked skeptically.

Hermione looked uncertain. "I honestly don't know mum, perhaps I was too involved in what was happening to see the big picture? But looking back it seems more than obvious."

Dumbledore was just sitting quietly watching the discussion whirl around him, Harry decided to get him involved again. "We can start dealing with this right here right now if you wish Headmaster, but I suspect it might…be more acceptable to your pride if you took time to begin moving on the issues as you know them by yourself. Perhaps you could come back in a few days once you've satisfied yourself that you've gotten a start on things, maybe bring a couple staff members. We could all sit down together, have a proper meeting and sort all this out?" He offered, extending the man a plainly declared olive branch.

What one was supposed to actually do with a physical olive branch when handed one in reality was something which seemed to have been lost to time, but the general rule of thumb was to accept it, which Dumbledore did gladly. "That sounds like a wonderful plan Harry, perhaps it would allow you and the inestimable Miss Granger to appropriately compile complaints and issues as you see them for address." He suggested in return. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

Sirius looked like he was loathe to say it but he did anyways. "Dumbledore, you're going to need support to push through the changes you need to make, so long as we discuss it each time before hand, I'd be willing to throw House Black's support in behind you once I've sorted out some house cleaning of my own." He growled.

"Should I ask? Or are you just referring to Grimmauld?" Harry said chuckling darkly.

Sirius shot him a look, "Sadly I have more things that need sorting beyond the state of the old family mansion." He said sardonically. "Not the least of which is the disposition of said family. All except one branch of the relatives are crazed psychopaths, and the one that isn't has been disowned." He pointed out. "If that doesn't scream, family counselling, I don't know what does."

Harry nodded, chuckling, Amelia was getting antsy though, "Well as lovely as all this is, I really must be going, I have matters to attend to. Harry, Dumbledore, I trust you will inform me of the date and time of this meeting you're planning?" She said sternly. Both nodded agreement, Harry more promptly than Dumbledore. "Good, then I'll be seeing you, good day all of you," She said as she stalked out.

"I believe it is coming time that I should make my departure as well," Dumbledore decided getting to his feet. The lot of them exchanged pleasantries until the old man left.

"Well that was…Awkward." Dan offered from the table.

Hermione made an uncomplimentary sound. "That Dad, is the maddening feeling of having spoken with Dumbledore. It always leaves you wondering what you missed." She said unhappily.

"And we all know how much Hermione Granger hates not knowing something," Sirius noted smiling rakishly.

"That was fun, but next time I think I'll sit out any meeting with Wrinklenuts in it," Kara said sounding disgruntled. "I mean really, what did he hope to accomplish here? He came he said sorry, a vastly insufficient sentiment by the way, and he left. Like a hit and run of confusion." She protested unhappily.

Those who were more used to Dumbledore looked at her blankly. "Yeah? That's what it's always like dealing with him." Harry agreed dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fan-fuckin'-tastic" she growled.

—-

Deep in the Scottish Highlands, Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, he could be said to be thinking, but that was too static a term for what he was doing. He was…ruminating. He really was concerned about Harry, for a myriad of reasons. Usually such concerns were confined to the question of the boys state of mind, in regards to the task ahead of him.

Lately however his concerns had taken on a different note entirely. How did Harry Potter know the things he did? Some of it had surely been revealed to him by his parent's will, of that Albus was certain. But how could the rest be attributed to his resultant research, and in such a short period of time?

The saying goes that knowledge is power, and until recently Dumbledore had controlled all the knowledge regarding what must be done. Now, quite suddenly, Harry, a boy of merely fifteen, had reversed this state so that he was now the one who knew things that others did not.

Control relies heavily upon power, or at least perceived power, and Dumbledore was now sorely lacking in that area. Especially where it concerned the boy in question. Even Harry's closest friend, Miss Granger, seemed at a loss while in his presence. Most vexing.

It also, quite frustratingly, left him with few options. In fact so few, that the only way he could see forward was the one pointed out by the boy himself. Fix the problems that plagued Hogwarts, and meet again so they may plan together.

Dumbledore did not like planning _with _others, the last time he had done such things truly in earnest had been a good portion of a century ago, and it had been as he engaged in war with the man he had previously trusted completely. The problem with planning with others, was that it required you to trust them. Something, that despite his protests to the contrary, he had trouble doing these days. After all, how could you trust people when you didn't control them?

—-

Harry spent some time busying himself around the kitchen, cleaning and straightening up following breakfast. His mind occupied by the conversation he had just experienced, he failed to notice Dan was still in the room for some time. The girls having long since evacuated the room in hopes of grabbing some shower time. The realization that that was what the women and girls were doing, conjured all sorts of images in his teenage, hormone addled mind. He shook his head firmly, trying to dislodge the images of a soaped up Hermione. It wasn't that he'd never had such images in his head before. He had, many times. But somehow dwelling on the thought of his feminine friends naked felt rather gauche to his more mature mind than it had last time round, especially considering he was sitting in the kitchen with one of said girl's fathers at the time.

Harry was just considering whether or not blunt force trauma delivered via frying pan might dislodge a particularly stubborn image, when his eyes fell on Dan. "Uh, sorry for ignoring you sir, my mind was elsewhere. I apologize, but we haven't had much of a chance to talk…" He ventured watching the stern man's eyes.

Dan chuckled "You don't need to call me sir, son. Dan will do."

Harry chuckled. "Just call me Harry then, I admit my habit comes from time spent with my relatives. They liked their airs just fine."

"Fair enough, what were you hoping to talk about?" Dan asked offering a thin half smile. The more he heard about these Dursleys, the more he wanted to hunt them down and beat the hell out of them. They sounded like an arrogant pack of sods to him.

Harry was apparently flummoxed by this question, having not given much thought beyond leaping from his current train of thought to safety. Eventually he caught grasp of something amongst the mess that often resulted from leaping from a moving train. "I was hoping to learn a little bit about you and …Dan." He said uncertainly. "I've heard bits and pieces about you from Hermione of course. You're dentists right?"

The older man nodded agreement, "Yes, our practice is just a few blocks that way," he jerked his head in indication.

Harry thought about that for a moment, "It occurs to me, that I don't actually know where we are…at all" He admitted a touch sheepishly.

"Belsize park, London."

Harry was uncertain what to say in the following silence, Dan appeared amused by his awkwardness. "So—er, have you always been a dentist?" He asked.

Dan smiled at him in good humour. "Dentists are trained not born, you know that right?" Harry chuckled a bit at his own expense, but otherwise just accepted the jab. Dan continued after a moment, this time more seriously. "Actually I was in the military for a while, served in the infantry. Met Emma about that time while she was working to raise money for school. Spent a few years in the middle east, only dropped out of the reserves a couple years after nine eleven."

Harry reflected on the fact that Dan likely knew a couple ways to kill Harry with his hands, which was to say nothing of guns…

Mr. Granger noted Harry's discomfort with a touch of dark fatherly glee, he had correctly interpreted the source of Harry's new found uncertainty and couldn't help but gloat a little._ You know. It's really fun to put the fear of Dan into the young men in Hermione's life. I could get used to this. Maybe I should show him my gun collection? _"So, Harry, I've been wanting to ask you…" He started smiling and standing up from his seat at the counter. "What do you think of my daughter?"

Harry suddenly felt like he was being stalked by death itself, a hunted feeling entering his soul. "Er—I think she's great sir. Very smart…And brave too! Loyal…" He ventured uncertainly.

Dan nodded sagely, "Yeah, that's all true, but not really what I was asking. I suppose being more direct is more the ticket. How do you feel about my daughter, what are your…intentions?"

Harry, had a feeling it was going to be a long day. He wondered if it was bad form to stun your friend's father and obliviate them…Purely in the interest of self preservation of course.

—-

Unbeknownst to the beleaguered youth downstairs, Hermione was in for a similar but not identical conversation elsewhere in the house.

She was, to Harry's blissful ignorance, standing at the mirror in her skivvies trying to get her hair to behave itself. Experience, had taught her that such an endeavour was futile, however she couldn't shake the feeling she should at least try when she was at home. Her mother, was standing next to her putting the finishing touches on the small modicum of makeup she used on a daily basis.

"So—That's the famous Harry Potter?" Her mother ventured, as she watched her daughter struggle against her hair.

Hermione finally gave up and threw down the brush in disgust, "Yes, though he really prefers not to be thought of that way." She noted absently, adjusting her bra slightly. She'd grown a bit since leaving school, she'd need a new one soon.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her in the mirror, "Oh? Why is that? Most boys his age would love love that kind of thing," She noted. Hermione didn't know it but Emma was thinking back on some of the more popular and acclaimed teens she'd known growing up.

"Yes, and if Harry were anyone but Harry that might be the case. He's not like most boys." Hermione asserted firmly, pulling on a pair of jeans. Hiphuggers, unlike the kind she preferred at school. It was summer after all, and she wasn't languishing under the school's dress code. Not that Hermione was ever immodest in her dress in the first place.

Her mother shot her a knowing look. Not that she noticed, her head getting jammed for a moment in the sleeve of the T-shirt she was pulling over her head, before she corrected and got it on straight. She continued oblivious of her mother's expression. "Not once in all the time I've known him has Harry used his fame to get his way. If he wanted to he could have pretty much anything he wanted and be swimming in girls willing to give it all up for him, but as far as I know he's never even kissed one." She noted glancing briefly at her mum as she leaned against the counter. "He actually seems to hate his fame, not that I blame him, people call him The-Boy-Who-Lived, but they forget that for him to get that name his parents had to die protecting him,"

Her mother looked sympathetic and a touch chagrined. "I'm sorry Honey, I wasn't trying to insult him, I was just poking fun at you at bit, for how much you talk about him in your letters." She noted smiling sadly.

Hermione blushed, causing her mother to chuckle. "He's my best friend mum, always has been. Bar none now that Ron's out."

Her mother hadn't meant to draw her back to sad thoughts, "Yes, and I'm sorry to hear about what happened between you three. Even as far a teenage crisis go, that's pretty extreme." She growled, thinking about wringing the little bastard's neck.

Hermione grimaced, she couldn't help but think of all the times "friends" had betrayed her throughout the years, it was only at Hogwarts that that trend had been bucked. Or so she'd thought. It was really depressing. She was basically one for…however many, as far as successful friendships went. And a nasty little voice in the back of her head was telling her that the problem likely wasn't with everyone else.

Her mother interrupted this morose line of thought. "At least Harry's a good one." She noted smiling wanly at her daughter.

Hermione jerked her head in a firm nod, squaring her shoulders, "Yes mum, the very best, I couldn't ask for better." She said fondly.

Her mother hesitated, "You ever think about trying for more with him?" she asked eventually.

Hermione looked away, embarrassment colouring her cheeks. "Mum I'm not exactly eager to talk about things like that, especially with my mother." She said hurriedly.

Emma huffed. "I don't see why not, who else are you going to talk about it with?" She asked. "Kara, Tonks, that Ginny girl?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, especially with Ginny, she's Ron's sister so it would just be awkward now." There was a small commotion outside, and they moved to the window and peered out. A large black dog Hermione recognized as Padfoot, was cavorting excitedly about the yard with a boot in his mouth, a one shoed Tonks chasing after him hollering.

"That's Harry's Godfather isn't it? I believe you wrote about him recently?" Her mother noted. "He's…exuberant, he seems to like being a dog as much as being a human,"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that as Sirius started burying a despairing Tonks' boot in one of the flower beds.

Finally her mother turned to her leaning against the wall. "So seriously now, why not? Why don't you want to give it a try with Harry?" She asked her eye focused piercingly on her now squirming daughter.

"We're just friends mum," She said hopelessly.

Her mother scoffed, "So? Pretty much any couple I've heard of starts out that way."

"I don't feel that way about him," She tried.

"Pardon me honey, but Bull, try again," Emma cut her off sharply.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, and prayed she wasn't so transparent to the friend in question. "Fine, but I'm pretty sure _he_ doesn't see me that way so it's a moot point,"

Her mother cocked her head at her, her expression almost taunting, "How do you know? Have you ever asked?" Hermione's expression was answer enough. "Come on what's the real reason?"

Hermione was forced to think about it, and struggled to put it into words. "Because we _are_ friends, I don't want to ruin it okay?"

"Nothing venture, nothing gained sweetheart," her mother pointed out.

She rolled her eyes in response, "Yes, but nothing lost either,"

Her mother snorted, "Then you've created a self fulfilling prophecy haven't you? You won't have anything with him because you aren't willing to try," Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Her mother had a point.

"Besides, what's wrong with being friends and more?" Her mother asked airily.

Her daughter was confused. "What you mean like—that "friends with benefits" tosh?"

Her mother also rolled her eyes at that, "No—well…unless that's what works for you two, to each their own, your relationship needn't be a clone of your father's and mine." She argued.

Hermione was in a state of shock at what her mother was tacitly suggesting.

Emma sighed. "No, I meant, why can't you be dating, and be friends at the same time?" Hermione's forehead creased in confusion. "Honestly Hermione, I swear sometimes, for someone so bright you can be awfully thick. Maybe it's a function of being a teenager?" Her mother teased.

Her daughter couldn't help being more than a little offended by that, "Mum!"

Emma decided to spell it out for her "Look, Hermione, despite the way media likes to portray romance, relationships between two people who basically hate each other are exceedingly rare, and are never healthy." She explained exasperated. "Relationships that work are almost always between friends. And _no_ I don't mean the "He occasionally makes me laugh whenever he's not making me cry" thing you and Ron had going. Honestly even before this latest upset I have no bloody clue why you put up with that cretin."

Perhaps it was instinct but Hermione almost sprung to Ron's defence. Thankfully her recent memories choked those words off before she even drew breath for them. She had a horrifying vision of the kind of future she and Ron would have had. A relationship filled with tears and children with chilli bowl haircuts called Hugo and other such nonsense. She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Her mother patted her arm sympathetically, "And yet you were headed that way weren't you? You and Ron I mean."

Hermione nodded her head, a touch nauseous at the thought of it. "Yeah, I think we were,"

Emma shook her head in consternation, "Why?"

Hermione was uncertain, "Looking back at it now, I could easily say it must have been the Amortentia…"

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "I may not be an expert on such things but I assume that "Love" potions, don't create such things out of thin air? Perhaps they twist what affections are already there?"

Hermione had to concede that was an interesting question, one worth writing a paper on. "I honestly don't know, maybe?" she ventured.

"How did it make you feel, or think?" Emma asked, morbidly curious.

Hermione considered that, and sighed, "It made me think Ron wasn't so bad, like everything he'd done wrong had been years ago. I could swear it made his jokes funnier, because my sense of humour has never historically tended towards the moronic." She said scathingly, thinking of Ron's preferred sense of humour. It tended towards the spiteful or the anatomical. "In the end I think it fed the thought that it wasn't like I was going to find anyone better,"

Her mother nodded considering that, clearly love potion was an insidious little poison. But her daughters last statement stuck with her through it all. "That raises an interesting question. What _do_ you consider better then? What would your ideal gent be like then?"

Hermione rolled her head slightly to ease the tension from her neck, it wasn't an easy question. There was no textbook answer after all. "An old world gentleman without the chauvinistic streak? Holds the door for me but not because he thinks I can't handle it?" She teased nervously. Her mother just gave her a look. "Fine—I guess I wan't someone who is honest with me. Brave, but kind and smart too. Honest in that he'll tell me what he is thinking, but not harsh. Brave in that he'll stand up for what he believes and wont let it fall by the wayside because it is easy. Kind in both big and little ways, generous and charitable, with his time and his effort. But he has to be smart too, I don't think I could stand someone who was constantly making the same stupid mistake, or had to have everything explained to them." She said slowly as though sounding it out. She shrugged. "I won't pretend that looks don't matter, at least a bit. I don't need or want a model, but I'd like him to at least look better than Crabbe or Goyle." She shuddered and her mother chuckled.

Emma nodded thoughtfully and then made a gesture encouraging her to go on. "And now ask yourself, who do you know who most closely embodies that ideal?" She instructed.

Hermione did, she ran through every young man and teenager within a one year range of herself and sigh coming up with only one or two answers. "Harry" She admitted.

"Alright, so why on earth do you not want him?" Emma asked skeptically. She considered that, "You know what I think Hermione? More than just the questions of whether or not you see each other that way, I think it comes down to fear." She saw her daughter's uncertain look and cast about for a way to explain it in a way that would stick. Finally she struck on it. "Tantalus," She said triumphantly, drawing a startled look from her daughter. She explained. "Tantalus was cursed to exist in the underworld with food and water constantly beyond his reach, I think the reason you are afraid to pursue this is that you are afraid, that just when it is within your grasp what you seek most will be slip away." She explained.

Hermione grimaced then nodded in agreement, she was having a hard time arguing against that, even in her own mind. "I guess I could see that,"

Emma smiled and lightly elbowed her in the ribs. "So knowing that, how do you make him see you the way you want him to?"

Hermione really didn't want to continue along this line and for once attempted to deflect with humour. "I don't know, Lavender always swears by flashing them, then getting them in the broom closet." She joked weakly. "I've always sworn by mud wrestling."

Her mother groaned at the bad joke. "Fine, whatever, but you need to have a plan, I can help you do that much, but the rest—" Her mother said sternly. "Will be up to you."

—

Tonks was once again chasing about the boot thief the next morning when Harry stumbled out of the house, still a touch blurry eyed. She had been setting up the basic wards the Order had authorized, but her cousin seemed to be unusually cunning in his canine form, and somehow managed to get her boot off her foot after tripping her up. She was pouring dirt out of the recaptured boot and glaring darkly at Padfoot, when Harry reached her.

"Wotcher Tonks, what are you doing?" He asked yawning a bit and shaking some life into his limbs.

"Wards," She said, grunting slightly as she struggled to pull on her boot after a scourgify. "Specifically muggle repelling wards, and visual and auditory occlusion wards. I was putting up the tripwire alarms when cousin dearest here, interrupted me." She said smirking at the dog-man.

Harry nodded, smiling fondly at his dogfather. "Would you two be willing to put up some duelling shields and practice with me?" He asked after a moment. "I'm always out of practice when I return to school in september…and I'd like to be warmed up when I return," he explained.

Sirius shifted back. "Sure Pup, who do you want to try your luck against first?"

Harry considered that, "I think I'd like to try Tonks, as much fun as it would be duelling you Sirius, I'm pretty sure I'd spend more time getting levitated by my ankle than actually learning anything." He noted slyly, and his godfather grinned broadly.

Tonks nodded hesitantly, unsure where duelling fell into her orders to bodyguard Harry, "Okay, but we need some ground rules I think, just so Amelia doesn't fire my arse." She said thoughtfully. "No blasting or explosive spells, nothing that can't be cleared up or countered quickly, and nothing that does permanent or semipermanent bodily harm." She knew Harry had a rep when it came to fighting, she didn't want to end up with either of them in Saint Mungo's.

Harry, counter to her internal predictions turned serious, he nodded quickly, and a focus entered his eyes as she noticed the house's other residents gathering on the porch. Sirius was already starting casting on the duelling wards. Hermione eagerly got down to help him when he called. Kara was sticking close and quiet to the Grangers, she nodded stoically to Harry. Sometimes she worried him, he reflected as Sirius worked. At times that girl was down right flamboyant, and yet she seemed to be able to turn her personality on and off like a switch. right now she was all business. This was the reaper he was seeing even if she hid behind her human visage.

"Alright Harry, what do you want me to try and teach you? Formal or just one two three and have at you?" Tonks asked as the last ward went up.

Harry snorted. "As fun as it is to watch, formal duelling doesn't really interest me, after all Death Eaters don't go in for the bowing and such…well unless they're toying with you, in which case you've got much bigger issues." He noted sourly.

She nodded agreement. In the quiet of her own mind, she reflected on something troubling. Harry had, despite his youth encountered and survived a fight with some of the most feared terrorists in the magical world. She herself, had fought any number of thugs, criminals, drunks, soldiers and terrorists in her time in law enforcement, but never a Death Eater in the flesh at this point. She comforted herself that she had training and experience on her side, where Harry didn't. "Sounds good Harry, take up position at the far side of the yard and we can see about getting started."

Harry nodded and marched over to his mark. Hermione who had retaken her position on the porch beside her parents looked uncertain. Dan was the one who spoke up though. "Hey before you get going, exactly what are you doing?" he asked curious.

Harry called over. "Practice duel, just looking to keep my skills sharp and see if I can learn a trick or two." He assured him. "We've set up wards so we don't blow up your back yard." Dan didn't look entirely reassured by that comment. Harry turned back to Tonks. "One last thing before we go eh?" He suggested, and she inclined her head. "Don't go easy on me? I'd rather get my arse handed to me the first time and have to dial it back." He explained, and was mildly disappointed when Tonks looked doubtful.

They stood and took positions. Tonks began the count off. "One—Two—Three!" She shouted that last and flicked her wand into her hand, hoping to catch him with the help of her quick release holster. She belted out a pair of stunners.

Harry was faster than she'd given him credit for though, he flowed out of the way of the twin bolts of red energy, drawing from a wrist holster himself and returned a pair of spells at her. To her shock both were cast silently. Only the wand motion and colour giving away what they were, a disarming spell and an impediment jinx. She had to roll to escape them. She fired off a trio of stinging hexes and pair of body binders. But she was still holding back despite his words, and she could see his frustration. So she amped it up a touch.

This somewhat lame dance continued for a couple minutes, Tonks and Harry trading spells dutifully, Tonks only grudgingly upping the ante as he handled each volley. Finally Harry got impatient.

He suddenly started moving, no longer standing in one place to line up his shots, instead preferring to keep moving and increasing the power and frequency of his spells almost exponentially for a time. Tonks attempted to adapt, but it was too late, she had been treating him with kid gloves. But now it was serious.

Tonks dodged what she thought for a moment was a blasting hex, something which could have really hurt her had it connected. She only recognized a moment later that she'd been duped when the strobe ball spell flipped in her vision as the levitation hex she'd dodged into caught her. She had only a moment to realize her mistake before a jabbing hex caught her and flung her into the Granger's pool. She came up sputtering.

Harry was looking frustrated and a touch sullen when she reached the edge of the pool. "Thought that was a blasting hex for a moment," She commented grumpily.

"Strobe ball," Harry confirmed, casting something at his feet, "And that was kind of the point, I told you I need somebody willing to push me Tonks, I was hoping to spur you into it, I guess my dirty little trick worked a bit better than expected though," he admitted ruefully as he offered her his hand. "Don't bother pulling me in, I put sticking charms on my feet," He noted dryly as she grabbed hold.

Tonks flushed as she heard Emma ask Dan who was guarding who again. Harry wasn't looking at her too closely, clearly trying to avoid noticing how the water made her clothes stick to her body as he stepped away after removing the spells on his feet. He looked to her briefly. "Please Tonks, I need you to press me to be better, the Death Eaters won't hold back just because I'm young or famous." He argued in despairing irritation.

She nodded, embarrassed. That was basically the byline of one of the more important lessons she'd been taught at the academy. "Don't hold back in a fight for your life." She resolved to do better in their next bout. Her mentor Moody would be livid, "Constant Vigilance!"

She took up position as she finished waving a drying charm over herself, and they began again. Hermione watched as the two of them this time fought in earnest, at least as much as was possible within the restrictions they had agreed upon. Tonks was…much better than she had presented in the first match. She was quick, flexible and creative in her spell work. But despite the clear learning opportunities presented by watching an Auror fight, Hermione wasn't watching her. Her eyes were on Harry.

Harry was—different, there was no question of that now. And she wasn't sure how much she could chalk up to the PTSD or the events of the tournament. He was more focused in a lot of ways, it showed particularly at times like this. The look in his eyes was a touch frightening if she were honest with herself. He was displaying an odd rogue streak and a sort of gallows humour she wasn't really familiar with too. And she'd already seen him use three spells she'd never seen before in his first fight with Tonks. She was sure more were to follow. She couldn't help but be frustrated at being ignorant of something Harry was not. Or at least something which wasn't to do with flying.

Tonks and Harry fought each other to standstills twice before they stopped. And this only because something distracted them, the thump of downy wings, the owls were arriving.

—

"Crucio!" Voldemort snarled and Pettigrew writhed on the floor. He allowed this to continue for couple seconds before breaking off the spell, allowing the man to collapse to the ground in relief. "I am not happy," he told those gathered somewhat unnecessarily. It would no doubt have been more obvious were it not for his unfortunate habit of using this spell on people whenever the mood struck him. "Where the wizarding world should be already trembling at our coming, instead they prepare." He explained irritably. "Lucius' capture and numerous failures have resulted in us losing access to his families wealth. Not only that the Ministry now sits poised to bring itself up to war footing. Without that bungling fool Fudge in charge, there is the risk that they might actually elect someone with a spine." He ranted.

Those gathered, stood still and silent, none wishing to draw his attention at such a time. Pettigrew, Snape, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, the Averys, The Carrow twins, Rowle, Gibbon, Macnair, Selwyn, Flint, and Yaxley were all gathered. It had been through considerable effort that so many of his inner circle were withheld from Ministry custody. A testament to the chaos which had followed the trial.

Many more were in prison at Azkaban, most of them from the previous war. Faithfuls like the Lestranges, Jugson, Travers, Mulciber, Scabior, Dolohov, and Rookwood still resided there. Lucius would undoubtedly join them soon.

"We are, by sheer dint of circumstance forced to accelerate our schedule. Where I would have preferred us to maneuver for a time in anonymity we are forced into the open." He hissed. "Were it not for Lucius' failure Malfoy Manor and his family would still be available to us. However for the time being this is not the case. We shall relocate and prepare, however…" he turned as Pettigrew, cringing, carefully pushed to his feet. "We shall need a distraction to allow us time to do what we must."

He had been considering his course for some time. "Nott, Avery, Rowle and Flint, I wish you to prepare plans to take a cadre, perhaps fifteen, of your lesser brethren and plan some raids to sow a touch of discord. I believe it would be beneficial if say…Two Oaks were razed. Plan not to tarry or play with your prey, the ministry is not yet so hamstrung that they cannot respond promptly." He instructed sternly. He turned to others. "As for the rest of you, gather what loyalists still exist, look to your families for our new vanguard, and begin recruiting among our enemies ranks where you can. Yaxley, you in particular shall be useful for this task. I believe you know of a number of potential, sympathizers? Burke, Murdock, and young miss Blackwood? Perhaps it is time they felt a little pressure?" He suggested. The man nodded hurriedly. "Good." Voldemort said in satisfaction. He turned to Snape. "Severus, what news do you bear from the enemy camp?"

Snape was quiet for a moment as he considered his words. "Surprisingly little my Lord, at least beside that which you have already spoken of. Our enemy prepares for war. The Order of the Phoenix is likely to begin recruiting soon, however there is one point of interest in that area." he explained slowly, cautiously. "It appears corruption had taken hold in the hearts of two of the Order's members" He ventured. Voldemort inclined his head in interest. "Molly Weasley, formerly of the Prewetts and her youngest son, attempted to potion Potter into a marriage arrangement with the family's sole daughter. Their duplicity has been discovered and their arrest has shaken the Order to its foundations." Snape explained. "This comes with a…worrisome note or two I'm afraid."

"Oh?" the Dark Lord asked idly swirling his hands while he watched…something.

"I have had the chance to…examine the records produced by the scans at Saint Mungo's. First is the revelation that the Boy's shelter with his relatives was not so secure as believed. It…appears their was no love lost between he and they, he was assaulted most vigorously by them. As such he will no longer be sheltering with them. His current residence is unknown to me." Voldemort regarded him silently. "The second point of note is this, Potter's condition thanks in part to the potioning, and his treatment by his relatives, likely…hampered his abilities in the past. The dosings alone reducing his magical effectiveness and his mental acuity by a startling margin." Snape explained.

"Ah," Voldemort, murmured thoughtfully, "Perhaps it will be that he will prove a more impressive challenge in future?" He asked almost hopefully. Potter was a foe he would enjoy killing above almost all others, for him to be more skilled and potent would make the victory that much more satisfying. Snape offered no opinion on that statement. Voldemort considered, pacing, never breaking step as Nagini wove between his feet. "I must admit the temptation to strike at his relatives, unprotected as they doubtless now are, is great. However a tangle with the DMLE over three wayward muggles is sadly not worth the costs as yet."

Snape hesitated. "Indeed milord, it should also perhaps be noted that these muggles are not so dear to Potter as first supposed, slaying them, while good sport, would sadly lack the psychological impact we might have hoped for in past."

Voldemort nodded. "It is true, so perhaps we shall have to look elsewhere should we hope to strike at the boy?" he suggested, then sighed. "Tell me of the candidates, but do not trouble yourself should you miss some now, we have time while we tend to other matters."

Snape considered, in his mind going over what he had been told was acceptable to risk should such a topic come up with the Dark Lord. In a word, everything. Still as much as he loathed the boy he hesitated. "Potter is fond of many of the fringe elements he has encountered at Hogwarts. You already know of the Mudblood he allows to accompany him, she disappeared when he did however. I would have suggested the Weasley Boy, but as I have explained things are not as they were between them. There are other friends of course…" he hedged vaguely.

"Indeed, make note of them, we shall revisit this at a later time," Voldemort agreed staring into the firelight. "Tell me one last thing Severus, how has Dumbledore reacted to the…rumours of soul anchors the boy spouts?" He asked seemingly carelessly.

"He says nothing on the matter my lord, I believe he fears drawing more attention to them should you decide to remove and resecret them elsewhere. Were they to exist of course." Voldemort had made it _painfully _clear such things were falsehoods spun by the boy to stir up the public against them

Voldemort nodded. It was a sound strategy on Dumbledore's part, or it would be, had the damage not already been done. The threat to his Horcruxes pressed on his mind, even if, as all evidence suggested, the destruction of the other was mere happenstance. Accidental. He would need to think on it.

He turned and moved towards the doorway into the chamber, only to pause at the threshold. "It should be made a priority among you, to speak with whomever you may, to find a way into Azkaban, I believe it is time to have our siblings returned to us. These meetings feel so…empty without Bella threatening to disembowel someone do you no think?" He asked fading into the shadows beyond the door.

—-

"_What is this!_" Hermione shrieked holding up an envelope in front of Harry's face, far too close for his eyes to focus on it and read the writing on its face. He took a startled step back, not expecting a verbal assault out of clear blue skies.

He looked at her confused trying to push back the letter to look at it. "A letter?" He ventured uncertain as others came running to see what the commotion was.

If any look could be called scathing, it was the one Hermione was directing at him. "No, you think?" She said sarcastically. "It's a receipt Harry! From Gringotts, for a full set of wards on my family's house." She spat.

Harry was confused, he had just opened such a receipt from the Goblins himself, "Oh they sent you one too?" He asked.

"_Harry!_" She shrilled. "We can't afford these!"

Harry nodded stupidly as he backed up and she followed. "Yes, I know, but I can,"

She just stared at him for a few moments in shock. Then started shaking, or possibly trembling "Harry, these wards cost upwards of two million pounds. A place could hardly be more protected if it were built in the heart of Hogwarts or in the lobby of Gringotts!" She snapped.

Harry was uncertain, what was going on, "Yeah I know, it's expensive but I can afford it." The crowd was watching with varying types of interest. Tonks appeared to be considering drawing on Hermione for his protection.

"Harry, do you have any idea how long it will take me to pay you back for something like this? I don't even have a job, and even if I did, many people _never_ see this kind of money. I could literally work away my entire life and never pay you back!" She said sounding panicky at the notion of that much work in her future.

"Why would you need to pay me back?" He asked befuddled.

She stabbed her finger at a line in bold text on the paper. "You see this here, NON-RE-FUND-A-BLE!" She howled. "That means you can't just cancel the order, that means that I have to pay you back. Because _of course_ I have to make something like this up to you." She snarled.

"I don't want you pay it back" Harry said trying to reassure her.

"Harry it's over two million BLOODY POUNDS!" she shouted.

"So?" Harry said uncertainly.

"So? So!—" Her fury appeared to have reached the level where she was having trouble forming words. "I can't just let an expenditure of this magnitude stand Harry, I have an obligation to you now. Whether you want me to or not, Why? Because thats how these things work Harry. Whether you intended to or not, I'm still indebted to you! And I can't have you take it back! How the HELL am I supposed to cover this kind of debt Harry?"

She watched as he stuttered and gawped at her for a moment, clearly uncertain how to answer such a question. "Harry you can't just go doing something like this for someone, least of all me." She said quieting abruptly and massaging her forehead, trying to alleviate her sudden migraine.

He appeared honestly confused. "Why not?"

She shook her head at him, "Because there is no way I am worth two million pounds!" She said exasperated.

Now it was his turn to glare, appearing mortally offended. "Of course you are." He said sounding certain. The others were gawking at him in morbid fascination.

"Harry, you know I can't pay this back" she said slapping the paper. "I can't possibly come up with the money for this, so I've incurred an honour debt to you, you remember those?" She asked sarcastically as he paled slightly. "So how do I do it Harry? How do I pay you back? I'm good with magic, and know a lot, but even if I taught you everything I know it wouldn't be a patch on this. Besides you seem to know plenty of things I don't lately." She said pacing in agitation. "I'm good with numbers, but how's that going to help, you already have an accounts manager at Gringotts." She stopped and got a funny look on her face. Maybe it was the stress, or the recent incident with Ron, or maybe she just had a brief brush with insanity, but the conclusion which popped into her head had her in a white hot fury again. Her reaction and conclusion far outside what would be considered rational by anyone let alone her. "Harry James Potter!" She shrilled. "If you expect me to sleep with you to pay you back. I will skin your lily white ass and feed the results to you!"

There was a thunderous silence which followed that. Harry's face went through a number of contortions as he figured out what it was she was saying. It would have been comical had it not been for the accusation which had proceeded it. Suddenly his face went that blank cold she'd seen a couple times recently, and whether she knew it or not Harry's cold rage was far, far worse than her white hot one. "Hermione," He said cooly, "When have I ever done something that could make you think I would do something so unbelievably vile as that?" He asked his voice shaking and she blanched, her mistake just now starting to glimmer in her mind. But he wasn't about to back off just yet and accept it as a misunderstanding. "Do you realize what you just accused me of?" He spat clearly irate. "You accused me of attempting to coerce you into having sex with me. Basically into allowing me, to what is in effect rape you." He said in a deadly tone. "How can you—How can you possibly…believe I would do something like that to you?" He asked finally allowing the horror of that question to enter his voice.

She slumped as the tension left her shoulders all at once. Shaking her head. "Harry, I'm sorry, I should never have said that, I don't know what I was thinking when I asked that. Maybe I— I don't know. I have no idea where that came from," she admitted. He calmed a bit at her retreat, and let out a stiff nod. "I just—I let the enormity of the situation get one over on me, and I assumed the worst, well the worst considering what just happened with Ron…" She speculated wringing her hands a bit.

He sighed and this time it was him rubbing at his suddenly pounding forehead. "Hermione, why can't it just be enough that you're my friend and I want to do this for you?" He asked tiredly.

She laughed weakly. "Honestly Harry? Nobody just drops two million pounds in high end security wards for a friend." She said sardonically.

For the first time in the conversation someone else voiced an opinion. "Apparently Harry does," Tonks said looking a touch shell shocked.

Hermione scowled at the metamorph "Tonks, you're not helping,"

Harry sat beside her on the railing of the balcony considering everything she'd said, avoiding as best he could thinking of her panicked accusation. Hermione felt the need to pay him back, nothing he said would dissuade her from it. So how did he get two million pounds worth of value from something Hermione did. To him it was simple, almost anything Hermione did would be more than repayment enough. Just smiling at him made him feel like a million pounds lately, because it reassured him that he hadn't yet failed, that she still lived. But he knew she wouldn't see it that way, even if he explained, and would be offended if he tried. Possibly enough that she'd allow it to create a divide between them. "Hang on, let me think okay?" He said tiredly and proceeded to think, casting about for a solution. Eventually he landed on one, "What about some knowledge and research?" He asked. "I know you don't think it's enough, but I assure you it's worth it to me," he said hurriedly when she opened her mouth to protest.

She considered the solemn expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

Harry let out a relieved sigh they were moving beyond the shouting portion of the argument, now they seemed to be in the end stages of the negotiation phase. "First, I want you to teach me some basic Arithmancy, not a lot, just enough to figure out what you or anyone else is on about when they talk about it in passing." he said firmly. "Second, I want you to bring me up to snuff on Ancient Runes, I'm going to switch to it from Divination this year." He revealed and she got a startled but pleased look on her face. "Finally I need you to look up soul magic, whatever you can find in the Black and Hogwarts libraries on it. No rush we have time for what I need it for, but I want you to look into ways of extracting foreign soul fragments from a living host." He explained and her eyes lit with understanding and she nodded eagerly. This was a subject which could easily fascinate her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. "Try and do those things and we'll consider it services rendered in return for the wards. Honestly Hermione, I only hoped to protect you, not saddle you with yet another burden." He said gently.

She sighed and smiled at him, a small pretty little quirk of the lips, but a smile none the less. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I know Harry, and I'm sorry I reacted so strongly," she said soothingly as his insides fluttered slightly. "I just panicked when I saw the size of the debt, can you imagine finding out you owed that much with no way to repay someone? I nearly had a coronary." She said chuckling weakly.

The others began to wander off as the crisis finally ended and the two of them sat in each others company for a time on the edge of the balcony. She noticed an unopened letter still in his hand. Crinkled somewhat from a tight grip he had adopted at some point during their argument. "What's that?" She asked nodding to it.

Harry gave a start looking at the forgotten missive in consternation. He examined it for a couple moments and opened it. Then gave a pleased nod. "It's the results of some surveys I ordered at Gringotts" He explained.

She blinked surprise. "Surveys?"

He smiled a bit tiredly. "Yeah, the assessed status and value of some old family assets and properties." He agreed. He pulled out a highly detailed line drawing of Caer Whitewall and looked it over. The small craggy island was girded by a crumbling wall about it's shoreline, an equally dilapidated quay outside a small gatehouse. The fortress, what was left of it stood low but solid on the upper peak of the island. Harry could tell from the sketch that at one point its walls had indeed once been white.

Hermione gave a sort of strangled laugh. "You own a castle?" She asked.

He couldn't help it in the face of the slightly skeptical tone in her voice. "It's a very broken down castle. Look the only intact structure is this little hut here." he said pointing defensively.

Hermione shook her head smiling. Only Harry could assume learning your friend owned a castle, broken down or not, was a bad thing. "It's still a castle Harry," she chuckled.

He shrugged, "Well yeah, but what am I going to do with it? What am I going to do with any of it?" He asked uncertainly handing over the envelope. Hermione felt the inclination to whistle in appreciation of some of the photos and things he had handed her, but she refrained. "Well I guess that depends on what you see yourself using someday." She noted handing it back after quickly flipping through the pile. "You could at the very least get some use out of those boats. I'm sure someone would pay to rent their use." He looked doubtful but a thought occurred to her. Neurones firing off rapidly as she had a brainwave. "For example, there is an initiative which uses older cruise ships and converts them into mobile hospitals which travel the coast of Africa, they stop in ports and treat people for free and then move on to the next city, they have crews made up of volunteers. I'm sure you could modify or simply provide your boats for groups like those," she suggested a touch shyly. She always had had a weak spot for humanitarian causes. What did one call humanitarian aid for elves? She wondered.

Harry to her pleasure, didn't scoff, in fact he looked intrigued. He peered at the ships in his fleet, one was far to small for anything like that, being a good sized yacht, and one was a mid size freight ship, but the third was a sort of livestock vessel, with some extensive modifications he could see it looking a bit like a floating hospital. He wondered how much it would cost to make such a modification. If it was too much even for him, surely he could get some others to pitch in? "That sounds brilliant actually," he agreed, and the smile she sent him lit up the back yard. "See this is why I need you around, you always show me the right way forward. I can never go wrong if I keep listening to you," he teased lightly. She blushed slightly but smiled again.

"Thanks Harry, that's nice of you to say," She leaned forward again and pecked him on the cheek again before pushing to her feet. She didn't notice his stunned expression following the little kiss, nor the sad expression as she got up. "Now I better head inside and talk with mum and dad, I need to explain all that hullabaloo." She said ruefully.

Harry watched her go, for some reason, he'd never truly appreciated just how wonderful Hermione could be. When she wasn't terrifying him that was. He remembered she'd kissed him on the cheek once before is his previous life. It had been at the end of forth year if he remembered correctly. He'd forgotten just how good it felt. He had also forgotten the times when he'd stirred out of his seemingly unending funk long enough to notice Hermione wasn't bad looking. Like right now, he loved her smile, and the mischievous flash of her eyes. Some things he was noticing now for the first time. Like how lovely the shape of her hips was, and how much he liked the slight sway that they had when she walked. He cursed his previous younger self. He'd been damned blind, in more ways than one. He should have at least noticed things like that. He'd never even truly appreciated the most glaringly obvious of her positive features. She was loyal and brave yes, bloody hellfire when riled, as she had been just a few minutes before. But also kind, and caring, gentle and at times sweet. She had a dry wit which his previous more sophomoric self had failed to notice. Some criticized her for her crusade for Elven rights. Harry had too, if he was honest. Now looking at it, even if it was obvious the scope needed refining and redirection it spoke to just how selfless Hermione was. She saw a race of beings who were for all intents and purposes enslaved and immediately knew she had to do something about it. Her, not anyone else. Now she may have overshot the mark a bit, but that could be remedied, and he'd be happy to help her do so.

He never appreciated just how much he _should _have enjoyed assisting her in her various endeavours. She was always helping him with his, but whenever she asked for his help with hers, he'd been reluctant at best. Now however, things like that seemed like a wonderful way to spend the time, when not fighting insane magical psychopaths that was. Maybe something worth looking into doing on a more permanent basis once it was over? He could see him and Hermione working together for years to come, always on some new grand adventure, righting the worlds wrongs, hopefully not at the point of a wand. Funny wasn't it? Harry's adventures almost always resulted in spell fire. He much preferred Hermione's dreams in some ways, debates and legislation might be a touch boring at times, but at least people rarely died from them first hand.

A thought occurred to him that snuffed his smile. His adventures had cost the world a woman like Hermione. He remembered seeing her lying still in that manor house, eyes no longer twinkling or sparking. Just quiet and empty. Once again he remembered his conversation with himself upon his return to the land of the living. It didn't matter whether or not he made it, if he could only manage to make sure Hermione was safe? It would all be worth it. The world could afford to lose another warrior, it couldn't afford to lose its peacekeepers and humanitarians. Their weren't enough to go around as it was.

**Authors Notes: Whoo! So I know that one reaction from Hermione will likely have you scratching your heads a little, but let me put it like this…Don't tell me you've never behaved out of character, or irrationally when you were under stress, doing and saying things that were not really you? That's what this was all about. Hermione was stressed and therefore reacted badly after drawing an insane conclusion.**

**This wasn't the intention when I wrote that section but I just thought of it now. There really is an organization which runs hospital ships off Africa and such, if you're interested I'm sure they're easy to look up. I believe the ships are called the "Mercy of Africa" or whatever the area they're working in is. If you want to donate to something like that I imagine they'd be grateful. And hey you never know maybe your future lies in volunteer work aboard one of those ships? Could be an adventure right?**

**Otherwise? All I can think of is to remind you all reviews are important, they fuel my cyber hamster heart. Which is to say my confidence and creativity. So please by all means Rate, Review, Comment, Message, send naughty photos (I'm kidding). But also please make predictions, discuss what you want to happen and why, ask questions! I love seeing that stuff.**


	13. Chapter 12: If You Dance with the Devil

**Author's Notes: Alright, first of all I understand your worries that perhaps Harry was too quick to forgive. But as things go forward you will see him occasionally worrying about causing another blow up. Just have a little faith. Second a few of you are wanting Harry and Hermione to just up and declare their feelings and get it on. Well…I don't know about how it was for you as a teen but Teenager were stupid and awkward and had a tendency to not be able to find their arse if someone taped their hands their backsides. This means their is going to be some painful dancing about, and worrying on their parts. It's not like Harry was ever a casanova, and Hermione has never had anybody except Krum show a mature interest in her. Otherwise, well just relax and enjoy! Also please review. My cyber hamster is getting hungry again.**

**Warnings: Language, implied sexuality, mature/disturbing topics.**

**Chapter 12: If you Dance with the Devil…**

_There is no horror greater for a human male, than to be taken on a shopping extravaganza by a small horde of female friends. This might be a slight exaggeration, but not by as much as you might suspect. The social and instinctual pressure to keep so many important females happy is immense, and sadly Harry had fallen into the same trap so many others had before._

This was what Harry imagined a textbook in the future might have in its blurb about his untimely demise. He'd made a critical error. When you are questioned on the state of your clothing by the a group of four women, the unwritten handbook of manliness clearly instructs you to calmly say "Yes, I am aware my clothes are looking somewhat shabby, however I intend to rectify this soon," with as much confidence as you can muster. If your confidence is sufficient said unwritten handbook states that the woman will believe you are a competent and mature human being and therefore can handle shopping by yourself when you next visit the shopping centre. Said unwritten Handbook has many warnings. First of which is this, do not display confusion or weakness when questioned about the state of your apparel. Second, do not admit you do not know much about clothes, which leads into the Third, and most important, DO NOT ASK FOR FEMALE ASSISTANCE when picking a new wardrobe. Said guide of manliness states that if you do you either come across as a moron, an idiot, or an immature dolt, who is incapable of the hallowed task of shopping for garments. Or, it sends across the message that despite the fact you do know how to shop you have no idea what kind of clothes you want, and that leads to unauthorized free thought. Which is forbidden.

Harry Potter had never read this manual, said manual was in many places flawed and skirted in several places the forbidden realm of sexism. Not that anyone had explained or provided the manual to him. His relatives had clothed him in second hand cast offs with the refrain "And you be staying away from them Girls Boy! We don't want you freaks procreating!"

So Harry unintentionally stamped all over perhaps one of the semi-sane areas of interactions within the mental guidebook.

Emma had been looking at him with a look on intense concentration for what felt like half an hour, a disturbing thing to be subjected to as a young man, before finally speaking. "Harry, what are those things you are wearing?"

As happened sometimes when he was surprised, young/reincarnated Harry became flustered. "Uhm… Clothes?" He ventured, she rolled her eyes. "I known they're not very nice ones but the new outfit was getting a bit overwork and needed to go into the wash today." He babbled.

"You only have two pairs of clothes?" She asked stupefied.

He shook his head, "No, just one good pair, the rest are my usual castoffs from Dudley." He admitted sheepishly.

"Harry that's horrible," She protested.

"Well yeah I suppose so, I mean, I only wear them during the summer…" he saw her fierce look and tried a new tact, he'd just barely recovered from the explosion of one mount Granger, he didn't want another. "I uh—I admit I'm not an expert on clothing. I've been meaning to get more clothes for myself, but…" He shrugged helplessly.

"Do you want help dear? We could go shopping at Diagon, maybe hit some of the muggle stores nearby?" She suggested.

Harry sagged in relief as he agreed, suffering under the mistaken belief that he was now out of danger.

Which is how Harry ended up standing in a pile of shopping bags atop a stool in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. He had appealed to Sirius and Dan both for a rescue when he realized the magnitude of his mistake, but they seemed more inclined to pointing and laughing at him before running away hurriedly when the girls noticed.

Madam Malkin had wandered off to attend to Hermione and left Harry with Kara in the room used for tailoring. Not that the outfits Harry had purchased here really required tailoring. Madam Malkin preferred selling and making robes, but she did some decent casual wear as well. The only reason Harry was being subjected to this torture today in particular was that the Gringotts Curse Breakers had arrived and taken over the house while they installed the wards.

Kara had picked up a copy of the latest issue of the Quibbler and was relating it to him. And just like last time, he had to admit that whenever you could get Xeno focused on the task at hand he really wasn't that bad a journalist. You just needed him writing about the facts as opposed to the speculation. Apparently his interview with them had gone over spectacularly, pretty much everywhere one looked there were people reading the magazine. True Xeno had pushed a specialty secondary article detailing the theory about Heliopaths being a project rather than a creature in lurid detail. But the primary article the issue was based around was excellently written and perfectly accurate in relating what he had said in response to questions. Luna would, no doubt, be over the moon about this success. Perhaps he could drop in and visit her and her father a bit later?

Kara shifting in her seat as she read a particularly funny ad in the magazine drew his mind to something which had been kicking about within it for some time. "Kara? You have a minute to talk?" He asked.

She looked up and noted his serious expression before nodding carefully closing her magazine and setting it aside. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"How are you managing? We haven't really had the time to sit down and talk for a bit."

She shrugged noncommittal, "I'm doing okay all things considered, better than before I guess. I'm doing okay in my practice, but you know that already," She noted. Harry nodded, he was the one teaching her for the most part.

He chuckled "Actually you're doing really damn good for someone who just started this a week and a bit ago." He praised. "I was never this fast starting out," She smiled, obviously pleased. "How do you manage to pick this all up so fast?" he asked ruefully.

She shrugged again, "I have some idea what I'm doing from you know where, I was basically doing magic while doing my work. Just a different brand you know?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Magic is all about willpower, assuming you have the necessary genes to access it. Angelic, mortal, daemonic, they all have that in common. Angelic is obviously easier and more potent than mortal magic, but it all comes down to instincts in the end. I'm doing well at mortal magic, because I'm used to instinctively reaching for the power and directing it. I may have to tie it all up in incantation and wand movement to get it clear enough, but thats how it is when you get right to the heart of it."

Harry nodded understanding, listening to Kara once she got going could often be educating. "Can you still use Angelic magic?"

She shook her head, "No, I can reach for the mask and the wings, but the other stuff is out of reach. As it is both of those take far more power and will than it used to."

"What kind of magic do Angels use?" He asked curious.

"Depends, most of it's based around the archetypes of fire and light, sometime around the concept of purity. All of it powered by love and similarly positive emotions. Not all angels can do the same things of course. You're given what are referred to as "Keys" when assigned a position. Think of them as a stamp of authority. As an angel of death I lacked anything beyond rudimentary healing magic, but had more in the way of death magic, I knew when someone was sick and dying, how and why, where and when. Plus a wicked scythe of course." She noted smiling saucily at him. Other offices came with access to different magics. Hospitallers, also known as Angels of Mercy had the whole Healing Magic arsenal. They handled it when god intercedes and decrees a mortal to be healed. Archangels, who are essentially the Captains in God's Army get the whole battle and leadership package. Inspiring aura, Flaming sword of justice, armour of faith, you get the idea. They get the most keys of those that still follow god." She explained. "The Fallen, demons for lack of another word, get a whole arsenal, completely unrestricted. But its black, all of it, all tied up in hate and pain and rage. It would make them more powerful and dangerous if they weren't consigned to outer darkness."

"And God, does he do magic too?" He asked.

She waggled her hand. "Yes and no, what can you call it when you have the ability to make and unmake the laws of the universe at will at a moments notice? Magic is despite all appearances, a force of nature, just like gravity, mass, energy, time and other such things. But it was created when the universe was, it didn't predate it. So…"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door which swung open a touch a couple moments later. It was Emma peeking in uncertainly. "Hey you two, sorry for interrupting but the others are about done, I just got back from grabbing a bite with Sirius and Dan. I tell you this place, I'll never get used to it, It's like I've fallen down the rabbit hole every time I come here." She explained smiling happily. "Just without the Cheshire cat, stoner caterpillars and a mad hatter. I could have sworn I saw the queen of hearts earlier though." She joked while Harry and Kara gathered up their bags.

Harry wandered out into the shop proper and noticed Tonks patrolling the rows idly carefully watching the other customers. Harry turned in search of Hermione and stopped dead, not understanding exactly what he was seeing at first.

Hermione stood grinning beside the counter, swishing her dress playfully at him. It was a stunning little red affair, which was strikingly familiar. He realized it was identical to the little number she had worn to Fleur's wedding and she looked just as wonderful in it now as she did then.

"Hey Harry, what do you think? I felt like something a little more fun than robes." She grinned hopefully.

Harry for once knew exactly what to say when it came to the infinitely complicated question of girls. "It looks amazing Hermione, you look wonderful." He said sincerity ringing in his voice.

She smiled even brighter. "Thank you Harry," Harry noticed Kara who had padded around the girl in question smirked in amusement at the gobsmacked expression on Harry's face.

A whistle heralded the arrival of Tonks. "Damn lass, that look amazing on you, we need to take you dancing!" The Auror exclaimed as she approached their little group.

Hermione chuckled. "I'd need a partner for that Tonks,"

Tonks batted her eyelashes comically at her, Harry could have sworn she enlarged her eyes somewhat to make them seem more soulful. "What? Am I not your type Hermione?" She asked feigning hurt, before quickly reverting. Hermione laughed.

"What about Harry then, he's a strapping young lad," Kara said smiling mischievously thumping Harry on the shoulder as she wandered past.

He gave her an aggrieved look. "E Tu Brute?" he asked. "You know perfectly well I've only danced once, and I wasn't that good. I'm pretty sure Parvati hasn't forgiven me yet."

Hermione laughed at Harry's expression, "Honestly Harry, you weren't that bad."

"How would you know?" He shot back, "You were too busy dancing up a storm with Krum" he teased.

Emma was intrigued. "Who's Krum?"

Hermione looked a touch awkward and embarrassed, once again her close lipped policy had come to bight her in the shapely bum. "Oh you know, he was just a guy we knew, he was one of the visiting students from the other schools last year."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, and explained to Emma. "Viktor Krum was and is THE premier Quidditch player of the decade, A Bulgarian, but the wizarding world's equivalent of David Beckham."

Hermione's mother whistled in appreciation as her daughter blushed. "Damn it Hermione, you should tell us the good parts you know! How did you manage that?" Hermione just shrugged bashfully.

Harry carried on the explanations. "Everyone was jealous of those two, let me tell you." He said smiling fondly.

Hermione snorted. "Well yeah, the girls wished they were dancing with him, and the guys wanted to shake his hand or get autographs." She explained waving that off.

Harry shook his head. "That explains why they were jealous of you, not why they were jealous of him. Hermione every guy in there except Weasel and Ferret wished it was them dancing with you and not him," Harry asserted, and hermione blinked owlishly at him.

"Harry don't exaggerate," She protested weakly.

Harry looked to Emma feigning a put upon expression. "Hermione's never shown you how she looked in that dress has she?" He asked, and the woman shook her head as they walked out into the street. "We'll have to get you to see the penseive memory some time. We'll use mine, I was watching her the whole night,"

"Really and what did you think of how she looked," Emma asked blissfully ignorant of her daughters blushing.

Harry paused and considered how to explain. "How about I put it like this, there was a girl at Hogwarts last year, Fleur Delacour, she was the French Champion for the Tournament. She's part Veela, which by extension means she's part non-human. Naturally and supernaturally beautiful, so you can imagine the effect she has on guys," He said and Emma nodded, "Good, then you understand better what Hermione looked like to me when I say this. Despite Fleur's Magical beauty I would hands down, without a shadow of doubt, choose to dance with Hermione instead of her." He explained solemnly.

"Wow," Emma said in agreement, "Come on Hermione, you need to tell me the details about this, we can hit the book store while Harry hits the bank for more spending money" She said persuasively. Hermione spent a good five seconds waging a battle in her mind. A her desire to go to a book store duked it out against her desire to avoid the interrogation her mother was planning. Predictably, this being Hermione, the desire to go to the book store won out, and she gave in.

—-

Harry strolled into the bank, the marble floor causing his footsteps to ring somewhat in the hush of the temple of money. Harry paused briefly within the bank's main doors to observe his surroundings. As before the banks security was at a heightened state of readiness, and a somewhat unnatural quiet had fallen over the customers. Harry's reasons for being in the bank today were somewhat more complicated than just a simple need to withdraw some more funds for their shopping trip. He needed to sound out the Goblins in regards to some ideas which had been bouncing around his mind the last couple nights.

He walked, unhurried up to a counter at random, and spoke with the Goblin behind it. "Good day, I was looking to speak with Director Ragnok about a couple of business concerns, I was wondering if you would please relay my request to meet with him?" He asked pleasantly.

The Goblin for his part gave him a funny look, something hard to recognize on a Goblin's face, in response to his unusually courteous address. "Perhaps I may enquire who it is who is making the request?" He asked cautiously.

Harry chuckled a bit, "Sorry, I got ahead of myself I guess, my apologies, my name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." He said smiling politely at the person behind the counter.

The Goblin recognized him now, and knew just what position and status accompanied the name, it was indeed likely that the Director would be willing to entertain his request for an audience. "Ah, of course Lord Potter, please wait while I relay you request." He instructed as he hopped down off his chair.

Harry waited, but it was only a short while before a Goblin Soldier marched up to him. If pressed Harry would admit that it was a little odd to feel menaced by anyone who only came up to a just ahead above your waist. But he reminded himself some of the things he had, despite himself, managed to absorb about Goblins the last time around. In addition to their well known crafting abilities, Goblins were despite appearances strong little creatures for their size. _People_ if one was being politically correct. Faster and more agile than you'd credit them with too. It was a foolish man or wizard who assumed they were less intelligent that a human, and suggesting such would inevitably result in you getting cut off at the knees and then perforated repeatedly with sharp objects.

Harry looked into the pair of dark eyes behind the eye slit of the helmet and was careful to appear non-threatening. "Lord Potter?" The gravelly voice inquired, he nodded. "The director has agreed to grant you an audience, would you please follow me?" The warrior asked gesturing with an armoured hand towards the office section of the bank.

Harry indicated he would and followed on the being's heels as he was led through the bank. They were at the Directors office once again a minute later and he was allowed through the door by a pair of glaring warriors hefting poleaxes.

The Goblin himself pushed to his feet as Harry entered the room and came cautiously around his desk, bowing slightly. "Ah, Harry, it is good to see you again, may I ask what brings you to Gringotts today?" He asked.

Harry nodded, and smiled returning the slight bow, "Hello again Ragnok, it is good to see you again too. I'm here because I have some issues your bank might be able to help with." He explained as he took a seat across the desk from the director. The Goblin waved for him to go on. "I understand that Goblin business ventures into areas others do not?" He asked.

Ragnok peered at him, understandably a bit suspicious following such a carefully phrased question. "We do, but may I first ask what you might be referring to?"

Even Harry could read the caution in the Goblin's tone and understood how his statement might be misconstrued. "I was specifically referring to the remains of rare and dangerous magical creatures. As you may or may not know, there was an incident at Hogwarts a couple years back, student were being petrified. It turned out this was the result of indirectly catching a Basilisk's gaze. I killed the beast myself, and as I understand it this means that its remains are mine by right." Harry noted, he'd had to do some hasty checking around, largely by inquiring with Sirius about such things.

Ragnok studied him speculatively. "Your explanation as to the events at Hogwarts those years ago do explain a number of things, but tell me if you did indeed slay such a beast, how did you manage it? What can you tell me of the beast in question?" He asked delicately.

Harry understood his caution and so did not take offence to the questioning tone. "I had a lot of help, a magical sword and a Phoenix belonging to the headmaster," He explained. "The Phoenix, Fawkes in case you are curious about that, took it's eyes so I could fight it, I was separated from my wand, though I understand it would have done me little good against its hide…" He noted ruefully. "I managed to kill it with the sword, and it's only thanks to that Phoenix that I didn't die of the venom in it's bite. As for the details on the creature? It was big, I was only twelve at the time so my judgement of its size might be skewed but it looked to be around fifty feet long five feet across the head or so, grey hide."

Ragnok considered that, it was all things considered an odd tale, but not outrageously so. And the boy would likely need to be a fool to try and pull one over on the head of Gringotts about such a thing. And if what the boy had said was true… "Such a beast would need to be thousands of years old." He noted, and the boy nodded.

"I know it was old, at least since the time of Slytherin, the creature was caged in his chambers at the castle." Harry agreed.

Ragnok nodded slowly. "A beast of that magnitude, glutted for so long on the magic emanating from the school, possibly a familiar of a terrible and powerful wizard such as Salazar…It's body would be positively saturated with magic, nearly useless for a couple years in all honesty…But once the worst of the excess had faded? This beasts remains would be uncommonly potent." He noted a touch of avarice at the thought of what possessing the remains of the creature could do for him and his people. "It's hide would be fully developed, second only to the hide of the more powerful dragons…If you were to have such a specimen in your possession I would need to insist on inspecting it's remains personally. Such is the nature of the financial gains that could be made off such a creature. I wonder if the Headmaster will be difficult? I imagine not, after all creating a fuss would likely cause unwanted backlash for him…Very well, perhaps the first week in september upon your return to Hogwarts?" The Goblin decided.

Harry nodded agreeably. "I would be amenable to that…" Harry couldn't help but hope he wasn't wrong and that the remains would live up to the Goblins hopes. He also couldn't help but speculate on just what a boon the funds provided by such a sale might be. To him or any cause he might throw it at.

Ragnok looked pleased and made a couple notations on his books. "Now then, there were additional matters you wished to discuss?"

Harry nodded, glad to have at least succeeded in one regard. "Yes, we'll cover the easiest of the remaining two issues first I think? I would like to speak with both muggle and magical master shipwrights, and muggle and magical master builders. It is related to those property reviews and surveys I requisitions of my families bequests. Perhaps we could arrange such meetings for the day of the Basilisk survey and rendering?" He suggested.

"That would likely be the most efficient arrangement," Ragnok agreed making an additional note.

Harry nodded happily then grew sober, "There is one other matter, and it is something that needs to be handled delicately, while I'm certain that the ministry or others might be willing to handle the issue I'm not sure it is within their capabilities…" He trailed off.

"Oh, It is unusual for a wizard to admit anything might be beyond their grasp." Ragnok noted somewhat bitterly. Harry could only nod his concession of the point.

"It pertains to dark artifacts, specifically the kind that I mentioned during the trial with the wizengamot." Harry said cautiously.

"Ah, I believe I do know what type of artifact you are referring to, but I find myself wondering do you understand the scope of what you are speaking of?" The Goblin asked. "Your references to such objects were…vague."

Harry nodded, then considered, few places were as secure as Gringotts, if he wasn't free to speak relatively openly about it here? Then nowhere was safe. "I am, in the interest of disclosure, I'll admit I know precisely what such objects are, and have an idea of how they are created, I know what we call them, though not what you might…" Harry offered.

"Abominations," Ragnok said shortly.

Harry barked a dark laugh, "Appropriate as that is what a Horcrux is. An abomination, I hope to find and destroy any of the others that may be out there. I believe I know the location of one other but…If I tip my hand, and Voldemort hears of it?" He said uncertainly.

The Goblin looked at him sharply, from anyone else he would suspect they were implying he could not keep a secret, but this being Lord Potter he knew the boy was being relatively straight forward and so took his comment as it was intended. "He would hide the rest, possibly beyond the reach of those seeking to destroy them." he said astutely.

"Exactly, and we don't want that. I want to see these things destroyed. Including the one in me, but I have no interest in dying either. Not before the others are destroyed at least. If they were to be destroyed and no alternative were available though?" He said a touch hopelessly.

Ragnok, felt sympathy for the young man, a rare occurrence for the Goblin in regards to Humans in general. "I quite understand, and I believe I know why you desire an expert in Dark Artifacts. Normally were a person to request such a specialist from us we would dispatch curse breakers such as who I believe you are passingly acquainted with?" He asked and Harry nodded agreement. The Goblin got up and paced, "But a Horcrux, that is indeed something else entirely. Especially seeing as this one is secured within an unwilling living host…" He speculated. "I know of one expert who might know something about such things…However the specialist is of unique position and quite dear to the Nation. I would need not only formal assurances, but acts of good faith in order to sell such a proposal to the Nation's Elder Council. That is if I can get the specialist to agree to meet with a human Lord at all…" He explained.

Harry nodded understanding. "Of course, I am aware just how dangerous and rare the knowledge related to such things is. I know those among my own people who possess the knowledge of these things, part with it very reluctantly. I would expect nothing less from the Nation in regards to the safety of one of their own. What might you require in regards to a good will gesture?" He asked.

Ragnok was pleased by the boy's willful cooperation. "The location of the Horcrux you know of would be an excellent start, at least so we know where such a threat exists." He noted, and Harry reluctantly nodded. "I would also make a request which we make of all people who come to us with issues that may affect the nation's welfare. I must request that any Goblin made artifacts that are yours by right of inheritance or conquest be returned to the nation." He said.

Here Harry paused. "The first I will do without reservation as I believe you understand the weight of the situation. The second however may I request one caveat?" He said slowly. The Goblin glowered, but nodded. "One of the Artifacts that is available to me, I suppose you could say by right of inheritance…I need it at least for a time, the object is capable of destroying the objects we're speaking about, and parting with it before that task is complete, might hamper my efforts." He explained carefully. The Goblin looked to him in interest and Harry continued to explain a bit more. "I'm willing to part with any Goblin made artifacts in any of my family's vaults, or in any of my families properties, however I need to hold onto the…other until I've completed my mission against Voldemort." He explained more succinctly.

Ragnok considered, "I am prepared to make such a concession, on the condition you tell me what the artifact in question is." he decided.

Harry nodded in relief. "Thank you sir, that's a weight off my mind." he smiled ruefully. "Right then, how about we deal with the first requirement, the location of a Horcrux. The object in question is the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff." He explained and the Goblin blinked surprise. Harry soothed his conscience by telling himself that the other objects needed to be dealt with in a certain way or timeframe, by Heavenly decree. So holding off on revealing them early made sense. He was only revealing the location of the Cup in the confidence Ragnok would not destroy it early in the hopes of keeping Voldemort unaware longer. "And I'm afraid it currently resides within the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, right here in the bank," He said apologetically.

Ragnok hissed and made a gargling cackling sound which Harry took to be a Goblin curse word. "You mean to tell me that—honourless, profitless, H'zarak son of a cur dog snake humping bastard whoreson, secreted one of those abominations in the Nation's heart?" He demanded.

Harry nodded agreement. "I'm afraid so, you see why I stressed the need to leave it unmolested or at least undestroyed for the time being?" He asked.

Ragnok agreed grudgingly, without that understanding, he might have ordered it destroyed immediately in his rage fuelled haste. "I do, but that does not make me any happier, leaving such an object grates against me, against everything I profess to stand for. Very well, thank you Harry, you have done us a service, one we shall not forget, I will dispatch the curse breakers to tear down its defences and place our own in their stead, no servant of the Dark One will get near his filthy prize while Goblins still draw breath in this bank." Ragnok vowed.

Harry was rather impressed, such a plan hadn't occurred to him, but it fulfilled the requirements he had been dictated. The Horcrux would remain untouched until later, but this way it wouldn't be protected, it would be guarded against.

Ragnok calmed down a minute or so later, "Indeed, now, I would like to offer our aid in destroying any other Horcruxes you come across in the future, but first we will move on to the issue of the artifact you need for your mission…" He directed.

Harry nodded dutifully. "You recall I mentioned slaying the Basilisk with a blade, it was a Goblin made sword. It was provided to me by the Sorting Hat. It safe guarded it for one it's previous owner would have considered worthy." He explained. "The Sword of Gryffindor,"

Ragnok, paused for a moment, before throwing back his head in a laugh. "Ah, I see why you were so cagey at first when discussing it, again hasty action could have harmed your cause had you not negotiated first. You have some good measure of sense young Harry." He said smiling in that disturbing Goblin manner which resembled a full blown snarl. "You say the blade is capable of destroying Horcruxes?" He asked, then answered his own question, "But of course, you killed a Basilisk with it, it's venom became infused in the blade. As if the weapon were not wondrous enough!" he cackled. "Yes, you shall be allowed to wield it unchallenged Harry, at least until the Horcruxes are gone. Then we will be wanting that gift back." He cautioned.

Harry smiled in relief once again, "Excellent, then I believe we have an agreement, I'm very appreciative of your help today. May I ask if there is anything I can do in addition to what we agreed upon in thanks?" he asked. He knew strictly speaking there was no reason to make such an offer, they'd already negotiated fair terms. But he was grateful and a gesture like this could mean a lot for future dealings.

Ragnok laughed, somewhat surprised and unfooted by the boy's offer. "No Harry, at least not right now,"

"Then I will take my leave for today I think, if you will permit, I look forward to speaking with those we discussed in the first week of September," Harry said happy with how the meeting had gone.

They exchanged pleasantries and Harry departed. Leaving a very thoughtful Goblin in his wake. He knew who he needed to contact to fill the requests made by the unusual young man. He was actually pleased to find he had for once come out of a meeting with a wizard more or less entirely satisfied with the result. He had implied getting agreement from the Elder council for some of the boy's requests would be difficult, but he now realized that despite the stipulation they had agreed upon the Goblins came out of this deal very well off. Oh, it was no pleasure to hear an abomination like a Horcrux was lurking beneath their feet of course, but he knew they were getting the best of the deal. The carcass of a Basilisk, significant funds from the deals Harry was looking to work in regards to his properties, a returned sword of Gryffindor and all the Goblin made artifacts belonging to House Potter. Oddly enough all these things paled in comparison to the two things Harry was providing them with, quite without his knowledge. First was the chance to quite deliciously harm a very hated foe in the Dark One. The second was this, Harry Potter had strengthened the Goblin Nation by quite a significant margin with his actions. Many would trip over themselves to placate or profit with the Goblins in these dealings, and for the first time in centuries the Nation was dealing with a friendly and powerful Human Lord. One who would, Ragnok reflected as he watched said Lord walk out the door, be quite powerful in the future, one who could and likely would work with them when the time came. Were he more like Dumbledore, he might have reflected on just what kind of powerful piece had been added to his side of the board. But Ragnok was nothing like Dumbledore, he didn't think of people in terms such as that. Soldiers, warriors, and heroes were not just resources to be expended at will and then forgotten, they were treasures to be hoarded, and held dear, only to be used up in necessity. The Nation had just gained a great treasure indeed in getting the Boy-Who-Lived on there side, but they may have gained something greater by getting Harry Potter.

The boy was strange, unlike any Wizard Ragnok had had occasion to meet, he quite strangely seemed to lack the biases most of his kind seemed to harbour against Goblins. He treated them fairly and on occasion with a level of deference, even favouritism. As one might a dear friend or trusted ally. This was far more than Goblins had come to expect from Wizards, or Humans in general. It made the Director wonder, just what kinds of changes might be riding on the wind.

—

Draco reached out and snagged the crystal cup from his mother's hand bringing it up to his nose, drawing a deep breath. Detecting no sent of alcohol he recognized it as nothing more than fruit juice, just like the healer ordered. His mother gave him a grim and rueful thin-lipped smile. The healer had been summoned following her most recent outburst. He had prescribed a number of potions, but he said at this point the most critical thing for Narcissa Malfoy was regular nourishment. Sadly Narcissa's stomach had taken a bit of a beating from her drinking and was now quite sore, confining her for a time to beverages. In this case pulped orange juice. He smile apologetically back at her, he didn't like being required to lord over her so carefully, she was his mother. Draco may have enjoyed exercising power more than the average person his age, in fact he loved it. But he never indulged in this appetite in regards to his mother. There was such a thing as honour, something which despite appearances Draco did know at least a little something about and remembered now and then.

"Sorry mother, you understand I had to check?" He asked carefully, as he sat heavily in the seat next to her at the dinning room table. He couldn't help but wince a little at a crash in the background. He'd ordered the elves to dispose of all the liquor in the house. The elves had taken to the task with gusto and were apparently dancing around an alcohol fuelled bonfire out back. Normally he'd intervene in such a…display from the creatures, but today he was just too blasted tired to care. He'd chased his mother around the yard all evening last night and then stayed up with her while the healer looked her over.

She nodded. "Yes, I know," she said and yawned a bit. She had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was more than a little frizzed out. "Thank you for looking out for me Draco," She intoned sadly as she stared at the cup of liquid before slamming it back like it was whiskey.

Draco shuddered a bit at the memories from the evening before, he may be a hot blooded teenage male, but he had no desire to see his mother streaking about in her skivvies. He couldn't help but think of the things a very drunken Narcissa had shrieked at him though. He knew she wasn't exactly herself at the time but it didn't make the accusations any more palatable. "I'm sorry for…adding to the stress you're facing." he said uncertainly. He wondered if this might set her off again, alcohol or no.

Narcissa just sighed, "Yes, you made a difficult situation worse Draco, however that doesn't make my behaviour any more acceptable. I apologize." She refilled her cup from the pitcher and stared at the cup blankly for a moment. "You do understand _why _I'm upset do you not dear?" She asked.

He nodded, he understood at least in part. "I threw us into conflict with a powerful foe at a time when our resources are severely reduced." He said dutifully.

She shook her head. "That is part of it true, but only a small part. I will lay it out for you plainly as we have no time for wasted words. I am upset for a number of reasons. Your father has been arrested and is likely being charged this very minute with treason and a number of other serious offences, all as a result of allying so foolishly with that monster. Pureblood ideals are one thing, but what the Dark Lord intends in lunacy. Add to this the censure the Ministry has placed on our family for it, the seizure of funds, the re-warding of the house and the Dark Lord is likely supremely displeased with us right now. It is quite ironically only those wards which are keeping him from invading our home and killing us right now." She shuddered at the thought of what the Dark Lord might do to her and her son if he were to get his hands on them right this minute.

Her and her sisters had never been part of that crowd in their youth, not like Lucius had. They had been Purebloods, members of a very prominent, very wealthy, and very powerful dark family. It was true that her family had leanings that would make it easy to assume they would automatically ally themselves with someone spouting Blood Purity as their party line. Her family had intended to, under the orders of the family patriarchs make loose connections with those who were on the rise. It had been almost purely by chance that these figures had included the Malfoys and the Lestranges. Her two elder sisters and her were to be married off to cement alliances. While she would never admit it, Andromeda may have been the smartest of the three when she bailed by intentionally getting herself cast from the family when she announced her love of a Muggleborn at christmas dinner. It very publicly put her on the "No Touching" list for other more hard line Purebloods. Bella and herself had not been audacious and had married as was expected. She herself had married Lucius, a man who she only grudgingly allowed to touch her as a husband should his wife.

Arrogant even by the standards of many purebloods, that was Lucius alright. But he was a paper tiger, which is to say all his influence and power was purely tied up in the theoretical and somewhat ephemeral world of money and politics. Sadly the Lestranges had proved a different beast entirely.

Bellatrix Black, had been a lively, erudite, and somewhat irreverent but vivacious girl, with a cast iron will and the kind of hardheaded family pride that people could only dream of in one of their scions. For Bella family had always come first, no questions no compromise, even above notions of Pureblood supremacy, which Bella had at the time quietly scoffed at. She had as her family demanded married a Lestrange, a dark and and broody young man called Rodolphus. It was it was assumed going to be a loveless marriage. They hadn't known the half of it. Rodolphus and Bella had disappeared immediately into the ranks of the Death Eaters the night of their wedding and had not returned. Narcissa had suspicions what had happened to her sister, but had never had them confirmed until one night when Lucius had been uncommonly drunk. In short, they had broken her. Bella had been defiantly against their cause, but the Dark Lord wanted her for his many and heinous purposes. So she was broken, a process that according to Lucius had taken the better part of a year. The details didn't bear thinking on, but Bella had been systematically torn down before being ever so carefully built back up from the oblivion she'd been reduced to. If she showed the barest sign of independent thought or defiance she was tortured or violated in whatever myriad of ways the Death Eaters could think of, while if she did as she was told or professed any sentiments that synched with those of her captors she was rewarded, at first with a reprieve then with tasks that pleased her masters thus extending such reprieves. Eventually Bella was gone, and Bellatrix was reforged into something unrecognizable. Brain washing was not a new idea, but the Death Eaters had taken creative joy in it. When next Narcissa personally saw Bellatrix, it was a year and a half later, when she helped storm Hogwarts with her brethren. Purebloods like Narcissa and Lucius were overlooked as they dashed in a panic about the burning school's halls, trying to avoid being caught in or being implicated in the worst of the fighting. Muggleborns and Halfbloods, or anyone who stood up to the Death Eaters were not so lucky.

The school hadn't fallen, Bellatrix in all her insane and frightening glory had, along with her elite retinue been driven back by the teachers and the Aurors. But not before Narcissa had seen the monster which had replaced her sister butchering children.

Narcissa had then realized the extent of her folly when she followed her parent's will. She was then trapped in a marriage with Lucius, one of the mildest of the Death Eaters. Oh he might spout the rhetoric and gladly kill in its name, but he steadfastly protected his wife as his odd sense of honour dictated from her being subjected to the same treatment as her sister. She had no illusions that this protection would evaporate should she leave Lucius.

And so Narcissa now stared the evaporation of that protection in the face of what happened at the trial. What would be done with Draco she knew not but she knew it would be terrible. No amount of talk of blood purity or towing the line would protect them now. And then her impetuous son had made it worse.

He had as his interpretation of honour demanded, declared a blood feud with the Potter brat. Now as bad as that could have been usually. Even at the height of their glory the Malfoy's would have been hard pressed to overcome the negative effects of declaring war on the beloved Boy-Who-Lived, the impoverished and muggle raised urchin with a penchant for trouble and befriending underdogs. Now, with their funds and allies stripped from them, her son had been so foolish as to declare war on the last scion of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. A Lord with Allies in high places and apparently more than a little fire in his blood.

"Do you not understand?" She asked. "We are trapped now, we could have sought allies in less trafficked quarters of the houses of power, even after your father's disgrace, but now no sane person would dare. We are trapped within a very thin layer of defences, with more enemies than allies. The prime examples of this are Dumbledore and his deluded do-gooders, The Dark Lord who would gladly have us flayed alive as an object lesson, the Ministry who see us as criminals, and whatever mad faction it is that Potter is trying to raise." She explained, Draco paled in the face of having it so baldly explained. "We are quite frankly fucked darling." She growled as she emptied her glass again, clearly wishing it were something stronger. "And we can't get out of it, even if you were to back out now we would be in no better state than we are now."

Draco nodded soberly suddenly wishing he had some Fire whiskey too. "All we have left is our honour and precious little enough of that as it is. I can see no way to break off the feud without further tarnishing it. Throwing ourselves at the mercy of Potter and his Mudblood horde would net us nothing I think,"

Narcissa snarled a bit. "Draco, despite the state of war between us and Potter I would advise you to tread more carefully about him, his unwillingness to kill us outright is the only thing we have going for us in regards to him. Try not to antagonize him further, and bloody hell, if you must fight him because your idiotic pride demands it, _try_ not to actually kill him, unless you want us fed to the wolves immediately afterwards. As to the _Mudbloods_, you might want to excise that word from your vocabulary, who knows, perhaps if he doesn't hate us too much Potter won't have us kicked outside the wards when he hands us our arses."

Draco was suddenly feeling very ill, it was a very bad day when you were so low you had to keep words like Mudblood out of things as a Pureblood prince. He couldn't help but agree with his mothers coarsely worded assessment. They were screwed. But…perhaps he could think a way out of this mess? He was after all a Slytherin? A student of cunning? Perhaps he could find a way to bow out of the conflict with his honour intact? With that done, their family would be able to court others for favours to be repaid later? He would need to think on it.

Narcissa sighed again. "Draco, I apologize again, I think exhaustion is getting to me, I should never have allowed my language to deteriorate so. I'm just—I'm scared Draco, you're the only thing I love that I have left in the world. And in a little over a week you will be going to that school. Where I can't even begin to try and protect you. You do realize what you will face there? You won't be able to count on Gregory or Vincent anymore, Theo will be out for your blood…Who knows what Zabini will do." She shook her head. "The Greengrasses have officially allied with House Potter so you'd best mind yourself around those girls, and for the love of all that is holy, try not to alienate parkinson."

He nodded sharply. Pansy and her family were perhaps the only allies they had left, and that was only because of the tentative marriage contract they had with her family. It was only because of Pansy's fondness for him that her father hadn't already dissolved the pact between them. He hated to think what his life would be like without her at least. She'd been the only one smarter than the average troll that he could converse with openly. "I understand, I love you too mother, and I'm worried about leaving you behind. Are you certain you'll be safe here?" he asked uncertainly.

She shrugged. "The wards are just as powerful as ever just for the most part reversed, they'll hold long enough for me to run should it come to that. If worst comes to worst…well I pray cousin Sirius is feeling at least a touch merciful. As it stands he's unlikely to shelter us with us threatening his Godson."

"Then I'll see what I can do to have the word put out, you have nothing to do with the Blood Feud," Draco said decisively. "It may not be enough, but perhaps in time we can at least open that avenue to you. I'll try and smooth things over and withdraw in such a way we loose as little face as possible. God help us if I fail though,"

—

Harry hurried out of the bank a short time later almost immediately spotting the girls in the crowded street as they waited for him to return. It was Hermione who spoke up as he arrived. "What happened in there Harry you were gone an awfully long time?" She asked perplexed.

Harry shrugged. "I just had some business to take care of," he said offhanded. She gave him a worried look and he remembered the incident a couple days ago. He hurried to reassure her. "Nothing you need to worry about, it's nothing imminent either."

She looked doubtful, "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, mostly just some questions about property and such, I'll be meeting with a couple specialists during the first week at Hogwarts, do you want to come along?" He asked, realizing belatedly that these things were subjects Hermione might be interested in.

She nodded hurriedly. "Of course…" She hesitated. "That is if you want me there, I know the property thing is probably a bit personal so if you want to handle it on your own—But if you'll have me I'd be more than happy to…"She babbled. Harry held up a hand to stall her.

"I'd be glad to have you, I'd like to get your ideas on some of the renovations I might take a look at. And you never know, maybe you can come up with a use for some of this stuff." He noted as their group slowly padded towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well I'm not sure I can help with the details of renovation, but I might have some general ideas that could help," She hedged. "Have you thought about visiting any of the properties? Or taking a look at some of the stuff in storage?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah sure, but its pretty spread around, and I don't know what's safe to be around in the case of Whitewall." He pointed out. "I've thought about checking out that property in Hawaii though, if only for the chance to be on the far side of the planet from my problems." He said ruefully.

"Well, it looked lovely, if we had more time before returning to school I'd suggest using it to get away for a bit." She agreed. "I hear that Hawaii is spectacular."

He nodded agreement as they entered the pub. "Maybe a trip for one of the holidays then, might be nice to get to a place warmer than the highlands in december." He pointed out.

"Ooooh," Hermione groaned. "That sounds nice, Hogwarts is so cold that time of year. It'd be nice to go somewhere I could get a tan and swim without losing bits to frostbite,"

Kara decided here would be a great place to interject, "Plus you could show off in your bikini, or are you a thong girl?" She teased winking.

Harry just about choked to death on his own spit at the images those statements caused while Hermione shot Kara a panicked expression. Her self confidence was not so strong that she was ready for the boy she was secretly nursing a crush on to see her like _that_. Emma was, unbeknownst to the pair, shooting Kara a thumbs up while Tonks chortled behind them.

"We'd have to go shopping for a proper set then," Emma said happily, "The only time we've been to a beach with Hermione was in France, and the dress code was a little different." She said smiling at her horrified daughter.

"Mum!" She shrilled as Harry once again nearly died from accidental asphyxiation. Tonks laughed heartily at that.

"Aw Hermione, I didn't know you were so daring!" She teased.

"I wasn't! I wore a one piece, it was only mum who…argh, Never mind!" Hermione said her face burning red, she sought retribution. "Mum's right we'll need proper suits if we go to Hawaii, Americans are different about that sort of thing than Europeans. But Tonks?" She said sweetly as they approached the tube station. "If we end up going there Harry's gonna need to bring along his trusty bodyguard, you'll be needing one too unless you want to stand on the beach in that," She shot back indicating Tonks' typical semi-goth outfit. "Besides I bet you look great in a g-string!" Kara practically had to give Harry the Heimlich maneuver as Tonks blushed, a rare occurrence for her, but Hermione was merciless in her counter attack. "That is of course assuming that Harry's place there isn't on one of those nude resorts. But what are the chances of that? Are you okay Harry?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah fine, just— never mind I'll be fine," He gasped his eyes bugging a little. "Bollicking hell!" He murmured as the images the girls had been conjuring danced in his mind. He'd need to see a mind healer soon, if this kept up he wouldn't be able to walk and think at the same time.

**Author's Notes: By the way I'm aware Harry is having...trouble handling "sexy" conversations. He's still a teenager in many ways. And fairly quiet spoken, so that's why he's not just shrugging it off. Again he's no casanova.**

**So tell me what you think. Rate, Review, comment, message, make predictions, ask questions (P.S Please make sure questions are actually stated as such. Some of them come across as statements or accusations). What else….Uh, I forget.**


	14. Chapter 13: You're Gonna Get Burned

**Author's Notes: Alright, slight problem, upon further examination my chapter following this one wasn't holding up to scrutiny. Thank you to my beta's for pointing out my folly. Sadly this means that in all likelihood I'm going to have to hold off the last chapter of this bundle and include it in the next. So barring a small miracle…this chapter right here is it for this month. I know it makes me sad too. That being said. Should a small miracle occur, it will be up in the next day or two at the latest. You never know. I guess you people have come to believe you know the official pairing now, so keeping it secret is hardly worthwhile, but I'll say this while this book, is basically a Harry/Hermione pairing, going forward it is not going to be straightforward. Nothing is in Poor Harry's life right? Why would his love life be? It's not a Harem fic, or a cheating fic, but it's complicated… I'm glad the last chapter came across right, funnily enough I only got one review commenting even briefly on my portrayal of Bellatrix, so I'll ask straight out, what do you guys think of this. Crazy doesn't come from nowhere right?**

**Warnings: Potentially disturbing content, and heinous flirtation, teenage brain meltdown**

**Chapter 13: …You're gonna get burned.**

The klaxon above Lucius Malfoy's head wailed earsplittingly loud as the small red lamp above the gate lit briefly in the gloom that was prison. The wailing died and the door slid out of the way on greased rails allowing a manacled Lucius to shuffle forward in his new prisoner's garb. The guard took a bite from his ration of chocolate before stepping forward and instructing him to raise his arms and spread his legs. Lucius did so, as much as was possible with chains on his wrists and ankles.

The guard passed his wand, which was emitting a faint glow over Lucius' body searching for contraband or anything that might help him escape. It came up empty and he was allowed to step forward into the prison atrium.

This was it, Azkaban. The prison of wizards. From the outside an enormous stone triangular prism with a shaft cut through its heart to the waves below. Azkaban was technically built on an island he'd heard. But that little spit of rock had long since been subsumed by the structure. Only a tiny portion of it reserved for the burying of prisoners left untouched within the structures north facing third. The Prison was designed so that one had to pass through each level in its entirety before you could descend to the next. This was to slow the occasional escapee on his way to freedom. It was surrounded by some of the most potent wards in existence and was now protected by a bolstered garrison of guard wizards. This was not the prison's primary security measure though.

That distinction belonged to the Dementors. Abominations, nobody was entirely certain where such creatures originated, but they appeared to cloak themselves in lethifold hide shrouds. The monstrous guards fed off of the despair of the inmates soon driving most into insanity within weeks, that is when they weren't literally sucking out the soul of anyone foolish enough to attempt escape. Dark, hovering spectres, without eyes. Only a mouth, gummy toothless maws through which they devoured their victim's souls.

Lucius couldn't help but shiver at the thought of such a fate as he spotted a pair of the creatures floating watchfully by the atriums far doorways. He hoped that he'd fair better than most of those incarcerated here.

He'd never see the sun again if it were up to the Ministry, it was one of the things he was going to miss the most he realized as he observed his dingy surroundings. The other two things were his wife and son. He couldn't help but sigh a little at the thought of his family.

Draco had come to visit him in the ministries holding cells, true enough, but Narcissa had been unwilling to come, too afraid to venture outside the wards now that his aegis no longer protected her. Which was a shame, he had indeed wanted to see her one last time. He'd, quite despite himself, and against his better judgement grown somewhat fond of the woman. He was not of a family which believed in affection between spouses being a critical factor of marriage.

And his son…Draco was, difficult. Perhaps this was partially his own fault, he had no doubt coddled and spoilt the boy endlessly, just as his mother had. The boy lacked any semblance of the ideals he'd intended to instil in him from birth. He was, despite his sorting at Hogwarts, not a Slytherin when it came down to it. He was not cunning, or particularly resourceful. Ambitious yes, but not exceptionally so. No sadly the boy tended towards foolhardy grandstanding and blustering. Tendencies more common to the hated house of Gryffindor in his mind. This latest incident was proof of that, a blood feud of all things! Lucius sighed in resignation when he thought of the boy who he couldn't help but love despite his flaws. The young man had quite thoroughly cooked his own goose with that stunt, and with Lucius in here, their was likely to be no one but himself to get him out of it.

It was somewhat ironic, that of the three Malfoy family members, he was perhaps the safest of the three at this very moment. This was what he thought at least as he watched particularly loud and obnoxious fat man was being restrained by a trio of guardsmen.

—

Voldemort, Dark Lord of Great Britain, hovered, like a half formed phantom on the wind some miles away observing the Prison from a distance. It was an uncommon and difficult talent to become as smoke as he did, just more proof of his prowess and power over magic.

The Prison gleamed dully like a shard of polished obsidian in the distance. The prison which had claimed the freedom, sanity and souls of thousands of wizards. He quite approved. It was only right that an empire have a way of containing and breaking those it did not approve of. He just disagreed with what Ministry disapproved of. Instead of secreting away those who would harm the basis of their empire they used the facility to house those who had been bold enough to speak the truth and bathe in blood for it.

About him, on brooms and below on a small stolen fishing trawl, his followers gathered. He had been careful in his planning and the way was now clear, his small army of loyal brethren and sisters had gathered. They waited, black cloaks rustling in the wind, and silver masks shining in the faint sunlight as they awaited his command. He was the only one of those present capable of becoming amorphous and ghostlike. But soon, if all went according to plan a number of others would be returned to the fold. Only one of their current number was absent, Severus was required to maintain his cover, so he could not attend and participate in what was to come.

He turned and looked to those gathered and smiled coldly. "It is time my brethren, my sisters. Time to return out family to its former glory. Tonight we will strike a blow against the Ministry and swell our ranks. But this is just the beginning, soon more will follow and we will glut ourselves on the blood of the unworthy." he boasted, as a dark shape drifted closer over the wave tops. "With these faithful returned to our number we shall be able to begin our work properly, and undue the injustices foisted upon us by those bumbling fools in the Ministry. But first one further matter stands to be dealt with," he turned to the Dementor which had abandoned it's post on the perimeter of the prisons wards. "Tell me, will we alone be those who benefit from the coming struggle? Or will the Dementors be joining us? You have laboured long under the Ministries yoke have you not? Forced to feed on scraps and what detritus those fools saw fit to throw your way…" he began but halted.

The creature had raised a bony grey hand, in an almost impatient gesture, it seemed to be saying it had no time or patience for speeches. Then as the Death Eater's and their master looked on it nodded once.

The gathered force watched as it turned its head back to the prison and before throwing it back and unleashing a cry unlike anything any of them had heard before. It was a long ululating howl, which screeched on their nerves and sent shivers through their bones. It took a moment before the howl was returned from afar and the Dementors on the perimeter began to swarm, like a cloud of gore crows above the prison.

Voldemort nodded his thanks at the creature before gesturing sharply, it was time. His forces advanced, leaping onto brooms or easing their mounts forward, flanking their dark master. A pair of dark forms lingering behind the rest for a moment, before dropping off the back of the boat, and into the waves with a hiss.

—

The fat man had been a muggle it seemed. This had become obvious when he was forced by the guards down the stairwell into the shaft to the basement. The place the few lowly nonmagical detainees were kept. He couldn't help but smirk as the man protested loudly all the way out of the room. Filthy cretin.

Lucius gave a jerk as the klaxons around the room began to blare all at once, causing guards and prisoners alike to stare at them in shock. This feeling of shock and unease intensified when the two Dementors in the room threw back their heads and howled, as shriek which sank dread into their bones before drifting into the central shaft cut into the prismatic like prison and rising rapidly out of sight ignoring the calls and orders of the staff present.

The building shook and a dull roar echoed through the building. The Guards stood still for a moment, staring in disbelief before they started moving. Their cries and bellows filling the air, but not before Lucius heard it. A sound he'd honestly hoped never to hear again. The sound of his sister in law laughing her head off. Bellatrix knew her master had come for her. Nobody noticed the pair of figures hauling themselves up the side of the building and into the smouldering breech.

—

The battle for Azkaban, that is what it would be called in the history books when they eventually got around to writing about it. One of the worst defeats the Ministry had ever suffered, at least up to that point. It began in the Prison's upper reaches where a hole had been blasted through the prison's spell hardened walls. The guards, hopelessly outnumbered fought a running battle against the horde of Death Eaters and freed prisoners who gleefully joined them. It should have only taken the Ministry minutes to respond, but the Warden's office on the uppermost floor was overwhelmed immediately. It was not merely guardsmen who died in the onslaught, prisoners who for various reasons were considered unworthy were slain in their cells.

The Guards rallied and lead several counter charges, each time being ruthlessly beaten back by their attackers. They fell back, only grudgingly giving ground, a surprisingly stiff resistance being given by the undertrained and undermanned defenders. But in the end the outcome was never in doubt. They were driven back into the heart of the facility into the High Security Vault.

Under normal circumstances the vault hangs suspended about midway up the Prisons central shaft, a hardened bunker with massive Goblin made doors and the heaviest wards in the building. Should those kept within the vault overwhelm their guards and attempt to escape, the clamps holding it in place can be released causing the structure to drop several hundred feet into the water below and off a marine cliff face, where it will promptly sink to the bottom drowning and crushing those inside. That's what would have and should have happened had it not been for the controls for such a safety measure being kept in the Wardens offices.

The prison was burning now. The Dementors had abandoned it, and her stalwart defenders were now besieged within it's deepest reaches. The mad cackling of the prisoners as they were released from their cells, was echoing down the stair wells to the facilities basement, to the guards trying to raise an organized defence of the Maximum security chamber.

Desperate guards dashed back and forth casting spells and inscribing protective runes on the doors into the chamber, attempting to reinforce the defences. But their efforts were unravelling almost before their eyes. Runes burned out, shields fell, and enchantments broke. Until finally the exhausted guards were unable to keep the doors from crumpling.

They cowered as the Dark figures stepped over the shattered doors. The snake like visage of the madman who they knew to be the Dark Lord of Great Britain. His insane smile as he entered the room striking fear into their hearts as their hastily cast spells were deflected with ease. And the horror as they saw his fearsome servants stepping into place beside them. At one time they had perhaps been people, but now the two creatures flanking him were smouldering husks lit by an inner fire, a macabre grin permanently etched on their faces and belching fire. They could not know it but these were minor servants of the Dark Lords Master. Infernals, minor demonic spirits. Not true fallen Angels but the twisted essence of mundane creatures and wild spirits.

The Dark Lord spoke in his high cold voice. "I have come for those who were most loyal to me. I have come for my Death Eaters, do not ask for mercy as I will give you none!"

—

It was close to fifteen minutes into the siege before the first alarms started sounding in the ministry and by extension Grimmauld Place. The Aurors flocked to Headquarters only to receive frantically dispatched commands for all response teams to immediately apparate to Azkaban which was calling for aid.

Auror strike teams and hit wizard assault squads blinked out of the heart of wizarding Britain to reappear a couple minutes later in a war zone. the top of the prison had been basically shattered in the assault, and the enemy was everywhere, Kingsley and Hestia led strike teams aided by a certain retired Auror with a peg leg and a magical eye. They arrived as the enemy was congregating for extraction on the roof of the building. Moody caught movement out of the corner of his eye as the first true Death Eaters began to form a perimeter around the roof top exit. The Dark Lord himself leading them. He caught the barest glimpse of a pair of glowing forms dropping over the side of the building before he was forced to turn his attention back to the fight at hand. The monster himself was cutting a swath through the reinforcements as the swarms of prisoners disapparated in clusters behind him. Kingsley noted with dread a certain woman gleefully casting killing curses from Voldemort's shoulder screaming invectives and making insulting gestures in their direction.

More Aurors and Hitwizards arrived but it was too late, the prisoners were almost all gone now, and with the anti-apparition wards shattered there was nothing to stop them, Voldemort was laughing now as his followers began to follow suit finally leaving himself in a column of smoke and a flash of light.

—-

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the island in the kitchen again when a grey and agitated Tonks hurried into the room and dropped a copy of the daily prophet in front of them. Harry was quicker and managed to snag the paper before Hermione, who's hands were busy with a coffee mug. His eyes flicked rapidly over the front page before he growled and slapped down the paper on the countertop. "I'll be back in a minute," He promised as he hurried from the room. Hermione and Tonks were left to examine the paper in his wake, discussing it in low voices. Harry had to check a couple rooms before he found her. "Kara we need to talk," he opened as she gave a start at his sudden arrival. She set down the clothing she'd been folding and putting in the drawer Hermione had provided for her. She nodded and told him to go ahead, but he paused long enough to cast a lock, silencio and muffliato on the door and wall. He started pacing in agitation. "Nearly a hundred people are dead," He said shortly. "And they didn't have to die, they didn't last time, at least not all of them…" he babbled in a low voice. "Just how much blame for that rests on my shoulders?" He asked.

Kara was looking startled. "Who—where?" She asked.

"Azkaban. Voldemort raided it yesterday evening. He didn't just spring his followers this time either. He took everybody who'd join him," He explained rubbing at the back of his head. "Killed everyone else,"

Kara sighed and shook her head. "Harry, we knew things were going to change when we started this, it is bad that this happened but…No matter what we do there was always going to be a loss of life." She said trying to console him. "I know you and I are doing our damnedest to limit the casualties, but…we can't account for everything" She said suddenly tired.

"So we should just ignore it?" He said sarcastically. "Right them off as collateral damage? People sacrificed in the name of the greater good?" He spat.

Kara shook her head and continued patiently ignoring his outburst out of hand. "No, never. But there is something to consider Harry that I think you've forgotten since this has started." She said sternly. He looked to her expectantly. "We manipulated things in our favour when we came back, did you really think the other side wouldn't move to counter us?" She asked.

Harry considered that, "You're saying this might not so much be a consequence of what I'm doing and more of a reaction to us going all in?" He asked rubbing at his jaw, thinking carefully despite his agitation.

She nodded. "We've expended our resources to get us here, but the enemy has resources too, and being in the field like we are we don't know what those resources are exactly. Voldemort is acting differently from how he did last time correct? This was aggressive even for him. We should be wondering just why that might be." She said bending to finish packing away her clothes.

Harry nodded and apologized, "Sorry, It was just a hell of a shock to see that headline." He explained.

She nodded and smiled thinly, "Buck up Harry, as terrible as this is think of it like this, whatever we're doing has the enemy scrambling to adapt, this isn't good, but it's a sign that something we are doing is having an effect they don't like." She said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Now let's go see how the others are handling this."

They made it into the kitchen as Tonks dropped a cup and cursed. "Dammit! Sorry Hermione, Repairo!" She snapped pulling her wand and stabbing it at the shards which promptly flew back together and reconnected. "I'm just—I get clumsier when I'm like this," She said shaking her head. "I can't believe it, I mean I can it's just…A close shave I guess, you know what I mean?" Hermione was shaking her head. Tonks tried to explain. "If I weren't here, I would have been there you know? Hestia, Kingsley and Moody were, that's were I got this paper from, they were at headquarters briefing Dumbledore. We lost a over a dozen Aurors, and it likely would have been more except they were nearly finished when we arrived," She explained.

Hermione nodded understanding, "It's always an odd feeling when you realize just how close a call you've had, I felt similar after they cured the petrification in second year, if I hadn't used that mirror I would have died. I imagine you are wondering what would have happened to you had you been there?" She asked, nodding jerkily at Harry and Kara as they sat down next to her.

"Yeah, exactly." Tonks agreed, then gave a start "Bloody hell! I should check in with Bones, usually I wouldn't leave more than I have to but I think this counts as extenuating circumstances." She said pushing to her feet and hurrying from the room.

Harry watched her go and shook his head. "I'm betting Bones'll want to put off the meeting tomorrow, not that I would blame her." He noted dryly. "I can't help but wonder how this'll affect things on her end."

Hermione shook her head. "It will be bad I'm sure, nothing like this has ever happened before, there will be a panic. And after losing so many Aurors, who knows what will happen…"

—

Amelia Bones was hurriedly sorting through a stack of reports when she heard yet another knock at her door. She'd had more than her usual share of visitors this morning. She reached for her wand just in case. She was being more than a little cautious today, which was why Susan was in the waiting room outside keeping the secretary company. She couldn't in good conscience guarantee her safety at the house so soon after such a massive defeat. The initial figure was two hundred and thirteen prisoners set loose.

She called the door for them to enter, and a nervous looking woman with mousy hair wandered in. It took a moment for her to recognize the woman as Auror Tonks. "Ma'am, have you got a minute?" The younger woman asked tentatively.

"Auror Tonks, nice to see you, what can I help you with?" She asked lowering her wand to her side, and returning her eyes to the reports on her desk but not entirely relaxing, after all that could be just about anyone operating under polyjuice."

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, I just figured I should check and see if you need me on deck with the others. I would have stuck with Harry, but all things considered…after last night?" Tonks explained fidgeting. Amelia was fairly certain this was Tonks but she'd only relax once she'd gone.

Amelia looked up and nodded thoughtfully. It was true that she needed all the officers she could get right about now. She'd lost several officers last night, and Aurors were irreplaceable right now. The Hit Wizards had taken some losses too. To worsen matters, others were in Saint Mungo's and yet more were out notifying next of kin for the fallen.

She wished she could in good conscience recall Tonks and put her to work but she was no fool. She knew just how big a target that house and the people in it had painted on them now. She ended up shaking her head. "No Miss Tonks, I need you back with Lord Potter, keep him safe. But grab some equipment from the quartermaster. Holsters, backup wands, and emergency port keys and a burst flare or two." She directed. A burst flare being a device which when activated by cracking it in half sent an emergency S.O.S via magical flare that would penetrate any wards erected. Just a signal, but it'd at least let them know if they were hurting.

Tonks looked uncertain but nodded agreement. "Yes Ma'am, I'll hit them up right away, thanks for your time." She said before bowing back out of the room. Tonks hurried first for the squad room, likely hoping to dig up some talk about what happened last night.

She was immediately replaced in the door by the worried silhouette of Susan. She look uncertainly at her Aunt. "Aunt Amy?" She asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amelia smiled a touch sadly at her ward. "No hon, not right now. I just want you sticking close by for a while. I've paid the goblins to look at our wards." She assured the nervous girl.

In all honesty she had considered, trying to have the girl sent into hiding, but for the life of her she couldn't think of somewhere safe enough to send her. they had no relatives except each other anymore. Besides all it would take is one bent employee in the wrong place and her ward's safety would be compromised. No here at her side was the best place to be right now, at least here she could be actively protected.

"Are we ready for them?" Susan asked after a couple moments. There was no doubt who "They" were.

Amelia shook her head. "No, but if I have anything to say about it we will be." She said to her niece trying to reassure her.

There was a murmur and Susan backed up looking over her shoulder and smiling wanly. Amelia's secretary stepped into the gap. "I'm sorry Director but we have an urgent message for you, the Wizengamot is convening an emergency session. They request your presence."

—

A dark room, in some ways in an entirely different world, a single table with a lone figure beneath a single overhead light. On the table's surface were a scattered but meticulously detailed assortment of reports and maps. Director hill picked up a report folder and thumbed through the pages until he found what he wanted, then set it back down and pushed it across the table towards the opposite edge. "Hello shadow, I've read your last report. Do you have anything to tell us about this breakout?" He asked grimly as a hand snaked out of the deep shade cast by the lone spotlight and snagged the offered page.

"No, at least not much sir. Our sources are still working on digging up more. I was able to finagle a couple details out of one of our contacts in the Aurors though." Shadow apologized.

Hill nodded leaning over a picture of the gaping hole in the side of the prison. "Oh?"

"Yes Director, the source confirmed that the Dark Lord was there in person, and that it appears he's found himself a new weapon, something they haven't seen before." Hill indicated Shadow should continue. "The site shows signs something other than wizards was killing people in there, odd scorch marks, and signs of physical violence having been used to pry off doors and kill some of the guards."

Hill nodded. "Make sure the details get down to Analytics. Is the source reliable?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes sir, Dawlish may be a political lackey twit, but he's at least a diligent investigator, one of the better ones in the corps."

"Fine, see if you can't dig up some more details on that would you? Now is there anything else you need to report, only I have several other branches that need briefing on our friends little problem." He said that last part a bit derisively.

"Yes sir, just one thing, I was able to confirm my in at the school, I was unsure how that lead would workout considering this latest development. I ran into the old codger himself outside the chambers before he could enter. He's agreed to my placement."

"Were you noticed?" Hill asked curious.

Shadow shrugged. "No more than ever, I obviously don't belong anywhere near that room so I got a few looks for it, I don't dress like a wizard so I got some frowns there, but nothing worthy of note."

Hill sighed. "Are we certain this is the best move right now shadow? We have several other avenues that need pursuing in the wake of the breakout…"

"Sir the boy is proving to be more political and magically powerful than anticipated, we need to keep an eye on someone like him. It's in the last report? He can fight a trained Auror on even footing and the rumours are already flying about him because of it."

Hill sighed. "Rumours, well those both help and hurt us don't they?…regardless, you have control of your operations for the time being, oh and I recommend you check the package, the watchers are proving unreliable. If we lose it…" Hill didn't need to elaborate.

"Yes sir," Shadow murmured fading back into its namesake. "I'll make sure it's secure."

—

The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, and Northern Ireland, sat contemplating the portrait on the wall above the ornate marble fireplace. He did, on the whole, loath that painting. It was not so much that the painting itself was offensive aesthetically, as what it represented to him. Also the bloody thing shouldn't move, it was most disconcerting when it did so. As it had done so not fifteen minutes previously, unfortunately it never stopped there, the thing then had to talk too, which was just downright unnatural. It had started with that annoying little cough. "Ahem, to the Prime Minister of Muggles, I request to meet with you in fifteen minutes time, and will be bringing another representative with me, sincerely signed Cornelius Fudge." The Portrait intoned in a stuffy voice. The Prime Minister had sworn bitterly at the news that he'd be getting visits from those he though of simply as "them". Of course if the past had taught him anything, it was that no matter what he did, they came anyway regardless, so there was no point in arguing.

So fifteen minutes later, as the Prime Minister was glaring at the portrait who's occupant was starting to get worried at the intensity of the man's gaze, that the fire in the grate finally turned green and smoothly deposited a pair of visitors on to the rug. The first was the usually affable if condescending Cornelius Fudge, the "Other Minister," and the second was a woman he'd never met before. A middle aged woman with a hard cast and slightly squared haw, with greying red hair. She wore a set of plain suit pants with a white dress shirt and a black trench coat over top, a badge pinned to the chest. She had a stern atmosphere about her, a monocle on a chain was secured to one lapel of her coat.

"Ah, there you are," Said the Fudge rather absently, as though he'd expected the Prime Minister of an entire bloody country to be anywhere else. He was, the Prime Minister reflected, looking rather care worn. Slouching shoulders, and tired bags under his eyes.

"Good Evening," The Prime Minister greeted soberly getting to his feet, and shaking their hands. "How may I help you today?" He asked a touch stiffly. These visits never proved to be welcome affairs.

Fudge had removed his bowler hat, and was twiddling it nervously. "Ah yes, I uh…I'm here to Introduce you to Amelia Bones…" He offered, uncertainly indicating the woman next to him.

"And just who is she?" The PM asked carefully when the man did not continue.

"Er, right, quite…She is in fact the, until it is arranged to be otherwise, the current head of the DMLE, which is to say the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. However more to the point she is my replacement." Cornelius admitted grudgingly.

The PM nodded thoughtfully, noting the man's uncertain attitude and his stuttering when regarding the woman. "Oh? I was not aware you were having elections." He ventured, wondering what was going on.

"That's because we haven't had any, not in the way you mean." The woman said speaking up for the first time. "Fudge, you may leave now. Keep in mind what I said about running?" She asked her voice going chilly.

The man stopped twiddling his hat, and sagged even further, slouching back to the grate he pulled out some of that powder and threw it in before disappearing. The PM considered her carefully. She apparently had more clout and more steel in her spine than Fudge had, he should be cautious. "Uh…trouble on the home front?" He asked delicately.

She barked a short laugh, offering him a genuine smile. "You could say that. He's been sacked, and is now being taken into custody on charges of corruption, and criminal negligence," She said with obvious satisfaction.

He gave a start. "Oh? What did he do?" He asked curious.

"Hard to know where to start, honestly, he's mishandled justice horrendously several times over the years. For example Sirius Black, that mass murderer I believe we warned you about, is in fact innocent, but he never even got a trial thanks to Fudge, who was only an undersecretary at the time. More recently? I seem to recall receiving a paper the other day that reported a loud cacophonous racket that nobody could place near the Tower of London the other day?" She asked, looking to him.

"I remember it." He agreed nodding, surprised she knew it was in their papers, Fudge couldn't have cared less about Muggle news.

"That was a battle caused by Fudge, and his personal attack dog, setting off duty prison guards on a teenage boy and the girl with him." She said tiredly.

"Really, good god, whatever for?" He asked aghast.

"The boy held the opinion that a Dark Lord was not as dead as we had hoped, and he was willing to continue championing that opinion to anyone who would listen." She explained. "Fudge saw it as spreading unnecessary panic." She said sarcastically.

"And how are the teenagers? Are they alive?" he asked, apparently the racket caused by the battle had been excessive. And if what she said was true and trained ministry officials were the ones being sent after the boy…

"Almost entirely unharmed, the boy is proving to be something of a prodigy in terms of personal combat, though that is a longer story." She noted.

"Well that's something at least, no, we can't have that, government officials being sic'ed on a teenager like that." The PM agreed readily, then pondered as she nodded agreement. "Fudge has never, that I recall mentioned the DMLE before, am I to assume your former position was analogous to our minister of justice?" He asked.

She nodded. "Not dissimilar, I would say it was more like being the director of MI:5 or another paramilitary branch, as well as your minister of defence." She said thinking about it.

"That is quite a lot of responsibility," The PM responded sympathetically.

She agreed. "It is, but it helps that the nation I protect houses only a few hundred thousand as opposed to millions, as yours does." She noted.

"God, there's that many of you? How do you all stay hidden?" He asked.

She smiled crookedly, "Trying to figure it out so your surveillance boys can track us better? Those CCTV cameras are making my job significantly harder." She noted. He looked surprised. "Come now, you think we do not know you are attempting to keep tabs on us? We certainly have had to change protocols in our departments charged with keeping secrecy." She said smiling.

"Well can you blame us?" he asked. "A whole population of extremely powerful and incredibly dangerous individuals living among you completely unnoticed?"

"Not at all, and we would do the same in your position, we are aware at least some of our muggle born citizens and their families report to you, I do not know the extent of the leakage…" she admitted, then sighed. "As interesting to discuss as this is, I need to talk to you about a couple things. We are going to be positioning a small number of Aurors within your personal guard and that of the Queen, this is not a threat against your person or her's, it is for your own protection, we would however like to request a small boon in return." She asked.

"And what is the purpose of all this?" He asked. "What "boon" could we possibly provide?" He continued.

"Ah yes I suppose I should have led with that shouldn't I?" She noted. "The afore mentioned Dark Lord the boy was speaking about, has in fact returned, and has recently saw to the bolstering of his forces. He has declared war on Wizarding Britain, starting with a raid against our top security prison, but ultimately they've declared war on you as well. We are ramping up our defences and request access to your own intelligence on our kind, and access to your CCTV network to help us track him and his followers. I'm afraid it's rather urgent, he just broke out a large contingent of his followers from that prison." She requested.

"I shall have to think on that." He said slowly, "Am I really being given a choice?"

"Of course, I will not force you, that would be wrong in all kinds of ways. I must however warn you, you will in all likelihood begin seeing catastrophes and disasters rise as he begins to step up attacks on us. We will attempt to keep it contained, but ultimately…" She allowed him to fill in the rest.

"There is only so much you can do." He nodded understanding.

"Indeed, I shall have the details sent out to your law enforcement agencies, you'll want to keep your eyes out for these people either way I imagine. Now then, I really must head out soon, but aside from keeping this all contained as best we can, do you have any requests to make of us?" She asked kindly.

"You're offering to help us?" He asked surprised.

"Indeed I am, I am aware Fudge's administration ran roughshod over you, but I am not Fudge." She noted wryly.

The PM stood there stunned for a few moments, "Um, could I get back to you on that? I should consult with some of my experts." He said carefully.

She smiled, "Of course. Simply ask the portrait to contact me when you wish to meet and I'll be on my way." She agreed.

"Yes, indeed, thank you, it is nice to finally have someone…reasonable to speak with, in regard to your…other Britain" He said trying to find the word for it.

"Likewise, now as much as I _wish_ we could just visit and chat, get to know you better, I must be off, I have to meet with your Queen, a thousand years of tradition to uphold after all, and then I have to chew out a number of under secretaries before meeting with foreign representatives, and then I have to look into ferreting out any traitors in our ranks." She apologized wandering over to the fireplace looking tired at the thought.

"Oh, well good night then," He said surprised to find himself relatively upbeat following a meeting with a minister, despite some dire news. She smiled and tossed some of that dust into the flames and disappeared.

—

Harry was helping clean up from dinner when Dan grabbed his attention and motioned him from the room. Dan, for his part, had noticed the uncharacteristically stoic and somber mood in the house as soon as he returned home from work. In the short time since his return the Auror, a girl to his eyes named Tonks, had checked the wards three times, which was starting to make him nervous.

He led Harry up to his study where he closed the door and gestured for the boy to be seated. "Okay, seriously now, what happened, you lot are like a bloody storm cloud wandering the house tonight." He noted sourly.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hang on, it's easier to show you," He pulled the door back open and pulled his wand out of his wrist holster, flicking it in the air. A moment later something hummed through the air and into his hand. He returned to the room and closed the door behind him handing off what Dan now recognized as a newspaper to the older man.

Dan dutifully read the headline and frowned, not entirely clear on the meaning. "Azkaban?" He asked looking up.

"Our highest security prison. And it's _supposed _to be inescapable, like a north atlantic version of Alcatraz swarming with soul sucking abominations for guards." Harry explained caustically.

"Just how bad is all this?" Dan asked, preferring to get the summary from the boy in front of him. It struck him as odd, the way he slipped so easily into his military background when the cacky hit the fan. Suddenly he was like an NCO demanding a report from a subordinate.

Harry, responding to his no nonsense tone, shook his head sharply, "Bad, he's gotten away with a couple hundred inmates, and the majority have likely joined his cause. Prior to this he only had around a dozen at most."

Dan considered that, now understanding the agitated atmosphere in the house, "So what does this mean, for us specifically I mean?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "It means he's moving now, sooner than we expected, the war will be in full swing soon. Less than a week I'd expect, he'll want to ensure his new followers loyalty first, then he'll start making his plans."

"And how do you and the Ministry intend to deal with this mess?" Dan asked.

Harry sighed. "For the moment, there isn't much we can do, we don't know where he is after all." He explained. "Tonks brought back some emergency port keys from work today, that should help us escape if they decide to attack here. There's a pair waiting for you to take with you to work as well. I should see about contracting some wards for there too if you'll let me," He offered.

Dan considered that, "But we'd be putting our staff and patients in danger even being there wouldn't we?"

Harry shrugged again, "Possibly, there's no indication Voldemort knows where I am yet, but he'll be targeting known friends and allies soon enough.

"So we're in danger here too? Even with those ward things?" was the question that came back at him.

Harry barked a laugh, "I'm not inclined to call any place safe, Hogwarts is possibly the closest thing to it, but thats not saying much. Here? Well so long as we remain relatively secret the priority put on this house will be low, especially with wards like ours in place. Any scout who comes here will realize that this'll be a tough nut to crack and they'll be less eager to just charge in willy nilly."

Dan had spotted a potential weakness in there plans. "What if these Port Key things don't work?" He wondered aloud.

Harry considered how to answer that, "At work, if you end up continuing to go…run, hide and call for help, they've provided magical beacons as well. If we're here. We send for help and hold out as long as possible. A running battle out in the open would be suicidal, they've got more licensed and trained apparition capable wizards than we do. Here at least we have some defences to huddle behind."

Dan nodded understanding, and walked over to his desk pulling a lockbox from the bottom drawer, he unlocked it and pushed it towards Harry, "Would I be smart to start carrying this with me again?" He asked, indicating the matte black utilitarian form of a handgun.

"Is it legal to do that?" Harry asked.

Dan shrugged. "Outside my house or the firing range? Not so much. In here though I'll do what I must."

Harry nodded understanding. "Then I'd say keep it close by," Then he adopted an odd smile, "Actually, that gun might be one of the biggest advantages we could have should they come here." He noted Dan's surprised expression and explained. "A shield spell might block bullets, at least for a time, I don't know. But it would depend on them understanding what it is exactly you're pointing at them."

Dan quirked an eyebrow "It's a gun, it's hard not to recognize" He argued.

"They're Purebloods, and most of them proudly and arrogantly ignorant of the muggle world. Oh they might have an idea what the object called a gun "does" but they wouldn't be likely to recognize one on sight, and would be unprepared." Harry explained.

Dan knew just what an advantage the element of surprise could be. "Well that's something at least,"

"It could be the thing that would tip a battle in our favour," Harry agreed.

Dan contemplated the young man across from him as he relocked the case for the time being. Harry, a slight and mild mannered lad struck him as an honourable and forthright individual. But that wasn't all there was to him. "You would fight if it came down to it wouldn't you? And I'm betting my daughter would too?"

Harry nodded. "All of us would, but yes, especially me"

Dan nodded. "Why especially you?"

"One way or another they'd be coming here because of me sir, and I don't take kindly to people attacking my friends." Harry explained plainly.

"What kind of chance would you have against them?" Dan asked frankly. He was after all just a lad no matter what he'd been through.

"Alone or with help?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Alone, I'd put up a hell of a fight and take some of them with me. With Tonks, Hermione and Kara with me we'd make them pay dearly. Add you and your gun and I'd give us slightly better than even odds in our favour. at the very least we could hold on until the cavalry arrived" he decided.

It was good that the lad had no Rambo complex. Foolishly believing himself invincible in the face of overwhelming odds. "So you have no illusions about winning such a fight by yourself?" He asked to be certain.

"I'm not invincible, I know that, I'm no match for Voldemort in a straight up fight," Harry admitted.

Dan felt like he had to make a small disclosure to the lad. "Harry I admit you're not what I was expecting." He admitted. "From Hermione's letter, you're one of those shy thoughtful types. From the stories I've heard since we got back from the hospital you're a borderline adrenaline junky, charging into some of the things you do. From what I've seen though, both and neither of those impressions are entirely true." He said consternation furrowing his brow. "You're thoughtful, and shy just like my daughter suggested most of the time yes, but you're not strategically overconfident, you know your limits clearly. Brave but not foolhardy, not anymore at least from what I can tell. You've obviously got scars of more than one sort, and are different for having got them. I've not seen the type before…" He admitted.

Harry looked embarrassed and shrugged looking down, "I'm just Harry sir,"

Dan nodded, the boy obviously believed that, whether or not it was in actuality true. But he had a question which had been bothering him for some time, today's event merely exacerbated it. "And just how would you do to keep my daughter relatively safe in all this? We've already established that keeping her out of the fight isn't going to be an option if she has a say in the matter."

Harry's answer was prompt, "I would die for her sir?"

"Ah," Dan said, internally he couldn't help but be a little dubious about such an answer, it sounded like typical teenage male chest thumping.

Harry could tell that answer wasn't precisely sufficient considering Dan's concerns. "Sir…I'll be frank with you as you've always treated me fairly. There is a prophecy which discusses the roll I'm to play in the coming conflict, it features the rather grim prediction that either I have to die or he does. What's more it suggests that I may need to die for him to die. As you can imagine, skeptical as I am of prophecy in general, I've come to take a somewhat different view on the concept of my mortality. But I want you to understand something." Harry explained soberly. "I would consider my life as an acceptable price to pay to ensure your daughter's safety. What's more I would kill to ensure it as well."

Dan nodded, that was a more satisfactory answer in his books. "I admit this whole series of events has raised a lot of questions kid, I've overheard a number of things that have me both curious and worried." he waited for Harry to indicate interest. "It seems you were in court recently?"

Harry chuckled. "Pardon the pun sir, but it was a Witch Hunt. It seems people don't like it when they think a Dark Lord is dead and you say he's not." he grew more serious. "They disliked me arguing the point enough that they set a group of prison guards and dementors on me."

Dan understood, at least in general terms. "And yet you're still among the living and the free." he noted. "I assume that wasn't the intent?

"No sir, and sadly the same can't be said for many of them." Harry admitted tiredly.

Dan wondered at that for a moment before it clicked in his brain. "You had to kill some of them didn't you?" He asked sympathetically, Dan himself had been spared an extended stay in the middle east but he'd fired his rifle in service of his country while over there, and at the end of the fight he was standing and the other side wasn't. He had no true proof that his bullets were the ones that killed any of those people, but he had accepted that they, in all likelihood, may have.

Harry nodded blinking a little more rapidly despite himself. "Yes, I did, Kara was injured in the fight and I thought they had killed her." He said by way of explanation.

"So you struck out at them?" Dan asked confirming his guess when harry nodded. Dan examined the boy across from him. Clearly Harry was regretful of the loss of human life but not so much so he wouldn't do what he had to if in that situation again. "and you'd fight that hard for my daughter too?"

Harry nodded immediately, "Absolutely sir, Hermione is my dearest friend. You'd better believe it when I say I'd do my damnedest to protect her, and do anything to avenge her." He said chuckling darkly.

Dan nodded sharply and leaned back in his chair. "Good then we understand each other," He said intently, but he was clearly still thinking hard. "If I recall right it's been implied my little girl's been in some of these scrapes you've found yourself in…You clearly know how to fight, but does she? Is she any good at it if she does?" He asked worried.

Harry hesitated while he considered. He decided blunt honesty was the best way to go with Dan. "Hermione is consistently top of the class because of her rock solid understanding of theory Dan, but having seen her in action a couple times, I admit I think she overthinks things a bit when the time comes. I'm far more instinctive than she is, and it's stood me in good stead I think. I'm better at the practical application side of things in Defence."

Dan could understand that, he'd seen those types during his time in the army. "You're saying she's good at the book learning and written portion of the work, while you're better at the real world application stuff?" He asked to be certain.

Harry nodded agreement. "That's the long and short of it yes,"

"Could you teach her you think? At least so she can fight on your level if she needs to?" Dan asked thoughtfully.

Harry who had always intended this to be done anyways nodded agreement, "Perhaps sir, I can only teach so much though, instinct is something you have or you don't but I can teach her tactics and spells no problem."

Dan was more certain now, "Good, then that's what I want you to do. I want her practicing how to fight even if it comes at the detriment of her other grades. I'd rather have her alive and B roll then dead as an honour student." Dan said firmly.

Harry chuckled. "If she agrees to let me teach her, then you've got it. Though knowing Hermione she'll manage both either way,"

Dan smiled thinly, "I have no idea how she manages it, I was never that good a student, too busy chasing girls and getting in scraps."

"Well Hermione's never been boy crazy, and she's not big on fighting, though she has a mean right jab sir." Harry laughed remembering when she clocked Malfoy in third year.

Dan considered that, "Good, never hurts for a girl to know how to hit back…She really isn't getting into trouble with the boys?" A bit of the father stepping into his eyes.

Harry chuckled again, "Sir the only time I've seen her in a remotely non-platonic situation with a guy was during the Yule Ball last year, Hermione's not someone you have to worry about in that regard."

Dan snorted. "I'll always worry, though Hermione's more responsible than most." he sighed, not enjoying this train of thought, "I trust her though, even if she decides she wants to date boys, even if she decides she doesn't want to save herself for marriage, I know she'll go in with her eyes open and that brain of hers ticking. Not that I'm eager for either of those things to happen. If I had my way she'd only be dating in her twenties and wouldn't be touched by a man till her wedding night, which I'd prefer to be in her thirties." He said ruefully knowing that expectation was unrealistic.

"Yeah well I wish you luck with that, she'll find someone she wants and when she does she'll have him in no time. Very driven that girl." Harry noted smiling wryly.

"Heaven help any boy she sets her eyes on, he won't know what he's in for," Dan laughed.

"And if they think they do, I'll help her disabuse him of that notion," Harry noted chuckling.

"That is unless you're the one she sets her sights on," Dan said off handedly, he failed to notice Harry's conflicted expression as he considered the strange notion of Hermione being interested in him. Speaking of being disabused of that notion, Ron and Her long, arduous and potion fuelled courtship had thoroughly torpedoed that ship even before it set sail the last time round. He was prevented from thinking deeply on that topic by Dan's chuckle. "Unless of course it turns out she prefers the gentler sex, her mum almost went that way, luckily for me she changed her mind," Dan noted. Harry blinked at the notion Hermione might prefer women, nothing he'd seen up to this point had suggested it, but he supposed anything was possible without amortentia in your blood. He couldn't help but shudder a little at the thought of being so thoroughly out of the running, even if he'd never thought he'd had a shot to begin with, and possibly a little at trying to dislodge the image of Hermione snogging a witch.

Dan chuckled noticing that last reaction. It quite thoroughly cheered him up to mess with the boy a touch, he knew perfectly well Hermione preferred males, but he still enjoyed needling the boy. Clearly he'd also very nearly melted Harry's brain along the way. "Come on Harry, lets see about finding the others and spreading some cheer, do you know if that Tonks girl is allowed to drink in the evening I think I have a beer somewhere that'll help her unwind."

—

Hermione, blissfully unaware of the tongue in cheek implications that had been so recently cast on her sexuality by her father to her best friend, was reading through her book of runes trying to draw up a lesson plan for Harry when the boy himself rapped a knuckle on the door frame causing her to give a start. She promptly beamed when she saw who it was. "Hey Harry, what can I help you with?" She asked.

Harry coughed a brief laugh. "I had an interesting conversation with your father, actually a couple interesting conversations, but one in particularly I wanted your opinion on." He admitted. Hermione didn't know it but Harry was telling an annoying little voice in the back of his head to shut up, and that Hermione's orientation was not what they were here to ask about, and no he wasn't about to change his mind as people rarely reacted well to someone who should know them well, questioning their sexuality. "He would appreciate it if I tutored you in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She blinked surprise. Whatever she'd been expecting it hadn't been that. "Oh? Why, what did you tell him? Because I got really good marks on all my exams last year—" She started babbling suddenly worried.

Harry put up his hand to stop her and interrupted before she could get going, "Easy Hermione, he just knows I'm good at the doing side of things and you're better at the theory side." he said soothingly. "He's just worried with everything happening and wants you to know how to protect yourself."

She huffed, in relief more than anything. "Oh, well then, I suppose doing a little practical study wouldn't hurt anything." She said thoughtfully. A voice similar to the one gibbering in Harry's head, was painting pictures of Harry getting in close to move her arms about and…_Oh Merlin! Shut up! _She chided herself.

Harry sat on the bed beside her and sighed. "Yeah and we'll be doing that don't worry. I was also thinking of expanding the group we'd work with, but that's just a little thing I've been tossing about in my head. There's something else which I think you'll want to learn about, I believe I mentioned in passing I'd learned a way to protect my thoughts from the soul fragment?" He asked. She nodded after a moment to think back. "Well the art is called Occlumency, it's designed to protect you from Legilmency which is basically the ability to read another person's mind. Now, I know a couple people who know legilmency regardless of its illegality, Dumbledore and Snape are two of them but Voldemort is the other." He explained. "Now, legilmency is dangerous to you in a number of ways not the least of which is that it allows the enemy to pluck secrets from your head and know what you're planning in a fight. I've got the book and I want you to read it through, once you're done we'll be on the same page so to speak and can work together on analyzing each others defences without reading all the gory details bouncing around our brains." He explained. Hermione had a brief but nightmarish vision of Harry getting a replay of her occasional fantasies, worse the ones that involved him and shivered. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he'd react in such a scenario.

She nodded eagerly. "Sure Harry, it sounds fascinating, I can only imagine the potential applications…" She babbled on for some time theorizing about the ways in which such an art might allow you to modify and examine your own thought process. She and Harry stayed up most of the night discussing what he knew of it and going over the first couple chapters of the book. They fell asleep sat up next to each other on the bed.

—

**Author's Notes: So what did you think. First of all poor Harry, everyone seems to enjoy messing with his head. I think it's about time he seeks out some advice yeah? But who to ask…. Regardless, tell me what you thought of the whole deal. Rate, Review, Comment, Scathingly question my sexual orientation (please don't, I get enough of that as it is…Seriously don't do it), make predictions, offer opinions, ask questions and generally gad about. Huzzah!**


	15. Chapter 14: Good & Bad

**Author's Notes: Woot! we've passed 50,000 views and 250 Reviews!(Insert Mad Cackling Here) Thank you all so much for your interest. Right! First things first, I would like to thank Bearmauls, for some Ideas that were passed along, particularly in regards to a location suggestion.**

**Right! What else? Ummmm…Oh! This is the last chapter in this bundle of releases. The next bundle will be near the end of next month.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Chapter 14: You gotta take the good with the bad.**

**—**

A couple hours later, as Harry and Hermione were sleeping fitfully in the Granger household, Dumbledore was seating himself at his desk and pondering the last week or so's events. And a most unusual week it had been too. Harry Potter, a boy he had believed himself to know well. Had apparently been, unknown to anyone in the order, missing from his place of residence at number 4 Privet Drive for a number of days. The only reason they had found out when they had was that the boy himself once again being attacked by Dementors and generally causing a fuss in downtown London. He had, as Moody had reported later, also been attacked by a number of, at the time, unidentified wizards. In addition to having managed to kill a creature largely assumed to be un-killable.

Upon arriving at the Orders Headquarters he had quite uncharacteristically ignore advice given to him by Molly Weasley to not interrupt the meeting, then proceeded upstair where he engaged in an equally uncharacteristic fight with his erstwhile friend Ronald. He had gone so far as to strike Ronald, at which point he once again challenged the quite formidable Molly Weasley ,and managed, to everyones grudging admiration, to set her on the defensive.

Unfortunately a few days later things had taken a more sinister turn from there in the aftermath of the fight with Ronald, the boy had once again gone missing, this time only for a day. It was during a meeting to address this that a number of other failures, and unforeseen complications were noted. Not the least of which was the discovery that Molly Weasley with the help of her son Ronald had in fact been potioning Harry and Hermione. The discovery of this was not at the hands of the ever brilliant Hermione but that of Harry. He had quite astutely discovered evidence of their duplicity and gone to Tonks for aid. She had with the help of others handled it quite effectively.

Perhaps most shocking to Dumbledore was the discovery that, quite on his own, Harry had managed to study up on a branch of magic known as Occlumency. He had managed to not only learn it, but manage it well enough to create a wall which concealed his minds shape from his own attempts to probe it. Most disturbing. He had resolved that he would indeed need to reevaluate his approach to a great many things. Including how much he could…

His train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Minerva Mcgonagall, the Auror, the team which had accompanied her, and the remaining Dursleys. The two muggles were pushed into the centre of the room as the witches and wizards formed a perimeter around them.

Petunia looked about to protest, "Silence." Dumbledore ordered, all the other magicals in the room levelled wands at the slight woman, who promptly clamped her mouth shut. He waved a wand idly and a set of chairs, the most uncomfortable he knew how to conjure, popped into existence. "Sit" he ordered and the two Muggles complied.

He stared at one particular muggle for a long time, Petunia. The one he had made his bargain with. The one who was Harry's true aunt, being his mothers sister. The one who should have stepped in to stop her Ogre of a husband, her brutish son from assaulting her charge. "Petunia, do you remember what I asked you to do all those years ago on the doorstep of your house?" He asked keeping a civil tone. He watched her jerk her head once up and down in agreement. So Dumbledore recited it. "I asked you to care for the son of your dead sister, I asked you to provide, food, shelter and a home. I asked you to treat him as if he were your own. To _love_ him." He reminded her. She squirmed under his bland stare. "You did in fact provide food and shelter. But you did not provide any of the other things I asked you to." He said sternly.

"You see the reason I placed him at your house in the first place was so that the spells bonded to his blood for his protection would function. They required that he find a home with people of his blood, who loved him, in order to function." He explained. He idly popped a lemon drop in his mouth, and stared at Petunia. He really had to struggle in order to see anything of her sister in her. "The wards, the protective spells that is, are not functioning Petunia, could you venture to guess as to why this was not the case?" He asked, he actually waited for her to answer.

"B-b-because I didn't love him." She said stammering hard.

"And why not? He is after all your sisters child? Did you truly despise your own sibling so much that you could not find even a shred of love for your sisters child? An infant at the time I brought him to you?" He asked wearily. "What could possibly spawn a hate so deep for ones own blood that you would turn your hate upon an innocent boy?" He asked.

She didn't appear to have an answer forthcoming even for herself. "Very well. You have violated our agreement in a number of ways Petunia, you did not provide a place which Harry could perceive as his home, you did not provide him love, you barely provided him food or shelter…But worst of all you allowed you husband and your progeny to abuse Harry physically." He accused his voice going cold. Petunia shivered at hearing it.

"Your nephew is marked by countless lashings, including at least one I noted which was a chain. In addition he bore the marks of a brand of some sort, though he declined to tell me specifically what kind of object made the imprints. Finally of course in the centre piece of the whole sordid affair. The cross, which was cut and branded into his flesh on his upper back." He recited letting her know just how much he had seen. She blanched.

Dumbledore turned to Minerva. "Minerva, would you please do me the favour of describing Harry Potter as you know him?" He asked. "You are after all his head of house."

She nodded eying the muggles with contempt. "Harry Potter is a dedicated and hard working student, he is a fantastic Quidditch player, he is a dutiful, honest and courteous young man, a hero to the reckonings of some, though I doubt he would agree to it. But his most defining attributes come to light when you view him in the presence of his friends." She recited. "He is a courageous and daring young man yes, but he is a Loyal, compassionate, kind, retiring and honourable friend. He _loves_ his friends, he would die for the least of them. I am proud to have him in my house." She said smiling at her memories of the sometimes reckless youth.

"Thank you Minerva, that is a wonderful summation." He agreed and turned to Petunia. "Do you know of Harry Potter's status within our society?" He asked, she looked confused and shook her head. So he enlightened her. "While he is not universally loved, as indeed nobody truly is, and he is the focus of something of a public fervour right now, he is in fact considered by many to be a hero. Or at least an exemplar of sorts. They even wrote children's book based upon a fanciful version of him. He is known by a great many among our kind, here and abroad. In fact he is very popular with the Delacours a hugely influential family in France. He is friendly with a wizarding sports star from Bulgaria and apparently fast friends with a representative of the American covens." he said and turned up the magic allowing it to emanate from him and lap at the Dursleys feet. "And you _tortured_ him." He enunciated carefully.

Petunia paled while her son got a surprisingly thoughtful look on his brow. "A thought young man?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Harry saved my life a couple weeks back didn't he?" He asked thoughtful.

"More than that Dudley he saved your soul, a Dementor, the creature which Harry saved you from consumes souls, not life." He explained seriously curious where the boys mind was wandering.

"Huh, that was right decent of him, he doesn't even like me." Dudley said nodding thoughtfully.

"And yet you branded him again?" Dumbledore asked.

The boy shook his head. "Nah, I was too busy throwing up and passing out. Besides I hate the stuff with the poker." He said matter-of-fact as his mind wandered. "The smell gets to me and it looks like it hurts, they way Harry acted the one time I saw it happen, it certainly _looked _like it hurt." He looked confused for a time. "Not even like the belt does, I got caught on one of dads swing once with the belt, it hurts, don't get me wrong, It hurts a lot, but it passes, and it healed eventually." He said sincerely. "Those poker marks though," he shivered "They don't go away and I could tell it hurt. The kind that doesn't fade."

"And yet you didn't stop your father from doing that to Harry?" Dumbledore asked interested by the boys seemingly contradictory life style.

Dudley looked startled. "Stop dad? When he's angry like that? How do you do that?" He asked surprised. Dumbledore sat staring at the boys face for a minute while he probed his mind. He was intrigued to find the boy honestly couldn't fathom getting in his fathers way. Not that he blamed him entirely, questioning the man would be ill advised if one desired to remain unharmed.

"By calling the authorities, by telling him he was wrong to do what he did, that you didn't like what he did." Dumbledore explained frankly. The boy looked thoughtful again. "Interesting." He said to himself. "Regardless, I'm afraid that as our agreement has been breached Petunia I must turn you back over to the authorities who have recently found you guilty. Your son will likely be given leniency as he is a minor. But you will not. Vernon was sent to Azkaban and suffered for it when the fortress fell. However despite this, I am not interested in excuses or explanations, as what you, as a free thinking adult, have done is indeed by nature unexplainable and inexcusable. So to you I say Goodbye and good riddance, Dudley if you would stay for a moment, I am curious about something regarding you." Dumbledore said, the boy remained sitting as his parents were removed. Dumbledore eyed the boy who's eyes wandered the room alighting on various artifacts with a degree of cautious interest. "Dudley what have you thought of this school so far?" He asked seriously.

Dudley gave a start at being addressed, "This is a school? It's the bloody biggest castle I've ever seen, never knew anyone made one as big as this." He said sounding impressed. "I think it's even bigger than Prague Castle." He noted. "I like castles, they've got knights and stuff." He explained sheepishly.

"Indeed it is, do the schools magics not make you uncomfortable?" Dumbledore asked.

"Naw, I mean they're kinda spooky, but I'm used to spooky with Harry around over the years. Bloody impressive sight from a distance." He said.

"You could tell it was a castle from a distance? The magics protecting this place usually disguise it as a ruin." Dumbledore said watch Minerva's eyebrows shoot up at that revelation.

"Nope, just saw a friggin' ginormous castle, the moving pictures are odd though, thought the was screens at first, but they're paint." Dudley said eying the portraits around the room. Which were in turn examining him.

"Indeed they are, tell me did you feel anything painful a couple minutes ago?" Dumbledore asked referring to the time he had let his magic pulse.

"No, should I 'ave?" Dudley asked.

"Perhaps not. Minerva would you please grab the sorting hat I find myself curious about something." Albus requested. When she produced the object in question, it started complaining.

"Can't it wait? I'm composing speech here? It's hard composing a speech when you're a hat you know." It complained. Dudley just watched it with interest.

"I am sorry to bother you but could you please tell me what you can read about the boy when we place you on him?" He asked. Minerva was looking surprised but moved the hat over the boys head and dropped it on.

"Yes…" The hat said mulling through the boys thoughts. "A squib, in case you were curious, not bad in the magic department, nothing special either, but its all locked up as you know how it goes with squibs. If I were sorting him I'd put him in Hufflepuff, not bright like a Ravenclaw, not cunning like a Slytherin, and not daring or really courageous like a Gryffindor. He's got a little bravery in him but its buried, he's got a lot of loyalty though, mostly to his family, a little to Potter now that he owes him one. Shame his magics bunged though, he would make a decent Hufflepuff." The Hat explained.

"Fascinating, you may take the hat off him now Minerva thank you. I wonder…Dudley, I am perhaps to my own detriment a man fond of second chances, I wonder if you would be interested in seeing more of this Castle. Your cousin Harry spends his year here after all." He said to the boy who brightened at that.

"I'd like that, this castles huge! And Harry stay's here year round?" He asked sounding envious.

"Indeed, perhaps…Minerva, could you have Argus take Dudley on a tour of the school and its grounds?" Dumbledore suggested. "Perhaps have professor Grubblyplank show the boy a couple of the gentler creatures we have on the property?" He asked. She was giving him an odd look but nodded. "Excellent, then if you could send in Poppy me and her need to talk." He requested.

Mcgonagall got Dudley to his feet led him from the room, a couple minutes later Madam Pomfrey entered. "Albus," She greeted worriedly. "I uh, I was wondering if you might be wanting to chat after the uh…revelations?" She asked wincing in memory.

"Yes Poppy I am wondering, just to what extent did you treat his abuses?" He asked idly poking his wand at one of the odd contraptions on his desk. It squealed like a stuck pig and rolled over twitching. Odd.

"I ordered the house elves to improve his vitamin intake, and every time he came in for his regular checkups, and for his all too frequent injuries I gave him extra bone strengthening draughts." She recited.

"Very well, what about his scars?" He asked next.

She grimaced. "Most were too old, most scars resist magic anyway's, they're to ingrained into the bodies memory, burns scars, even worse, and to have all these injuries inflicted by a person wielding the weapon in hate? Well you know what hate and jealousy are like Albus…The only magic that Muggles use, emotion magic, as good as a curse for causing wounds that won't damn heal." she said thoughtfully.

"Very well, and we've been over the issue of you not reporting the injuries to me, it results from my own _false_ reputation for being all knowing." He said raising his eyebrows at her. She looked down chagrined. "Now then a final question, how is it that you did not realize, , Miss Granger or any of the others were being potioned?" He asked.

She hung her head. "I'm sorry, that was an oversight, an unintended negligence," She explained. "Unless I know I'm dealing with a potion or poison injury it has become my habit to not run a diagnostic. In the case of , the only time I have tested him for chemical compounds in his blood was when he was bitten by that bloody great snake in second year, and you know what Basilisk venom does to anything else in the blood, it burns it right out." She recited and watched the headmasters bobbing head. "As for Miss Granger, I tried testing her for such compounds when she was petrified, again in second year, but you remember how that worked out. Ginny? I've never tested that way, Fred and George? Well they're always testing something for their damned pranks, I can never tell whats intended to be there and what's not." she said then sighed. "Dumbledore I've failed spectacularly in my duties. I have no excuse, I've fallen into my patterns and I wasn't paying enough attention. If you wish to have me sacked I understand." She said forlornly.

"Would that be why you are packing your apartment?" He asked and she goggled at him.

He smiled thinly. "I may know a great many things, such as what the portraits report, but not everything. I will not be firing you Poppy, but perhaps we need you to take a refresher course on protocol and maybe we should hire an assistant?" He speculated.

"I-I wouldn't say no to the assistant, perhaps a student from Saint Mungo's? a\And I would agree I need a refresher after this episode" She said bobbing her head.

"Then that is what we shall do, as I told a boy a few short minutes ago, I am fond of second chances." He said sadly. "Hopefully we won't need third chances hmm?" He said and she nodded agreement. It was close to three hours later approaching midnight when Dudley was returned by Minerva. "Ah, hello again, Dudley, how did you enjoy your tour?" He asked.

"I was awesome, this place is incredible," Dudley said reverently.

"How did you find Mr. Filch and Grubblyplank?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Arg's brilliant, known every corner of this place he does, little surly, but that's okay, he has plenty of work to be doing minding a place like this with just him and elves, spry little guys them aren't they?" He said enthused. "They gave me a cupcake, it was delicious!" He said happily. "Grubblyplank…is funny, she looked so put out when Professor Mcgonagall asked her to show me the gentler critters. I couldn't see the Thestrals, but she said that's all right, many people can't, she showed me Knifflers, and a…what's it called? A Bowtruckle? Met, a merperson near the lake. You have a nice place here." Dudley said sincerely.

Dumbledore chuckled. It was always interesting what hidden facets you could find in a person if you dug for it. "Indeed it is, I know your cousin is quite fond of the place too. I wonder, would you be interested in helping and the groundskeeper on a permanent basis?" He asked curious. Minerva looked like she'd bit a lemon but grudgingly nodded her agreement with his idea.

Dudley looked sad again. "Mum is going to prison too isn't she?" He asked looking upset.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, she will, as adults they had no excuse for treating Harry as they did, you can be allowed a degree of lenience where they cannot. It is unlikely Vernon will be found among the ruins of Azkaban, but you may hope. That is the prison which was guarded by the Dementors I'm afraid, they betrayed us and it fell to the Dark Lord. Your mother may be more lucky, as she did not partake in the physical abuse merely the neglect and the verbal, she will likely be sentenced to one of our lower security facilities elsewhere." Dumbledore agreed, sympathetic to the boy, even if he had helped his father in the past.

"I—well I can't stay at home without mum and dad can I? And I certainly can't go where they've gone…Here's as good a place as any I suppose, at least there's interesting stuff here and I owe Harry for keeping my soul from getting 'et." He noted, then thought about it for a while. "I guess I could live here and help out a bit. For a while at least…" the boy said sounding a mixture of depressed and intrigued.

"Then that is what we shall do with you, I will speak to the DMLE and see about getting you transferred into our care, you will likely require an extra hearing, but you will serve your time working for us as opposed to in a juvenile detention facility, you likely would receive a minimum sentence either way." Dumbledore assured him.

"Now then, why don't you go ask Argus if he can find you somewhere to stay until your hearings." He instructed. "Go on now."

Minerva waited until the boy disappeared, and watched the pleased expression disappear from Dumbledores face. "I do hope I'm not making another mistake Minerva, giving that boy a second chance, but I cannot help but feel his actions were mostly caused by following his fathers lead…" He sighed. "And now I find myself in the position of needing to request your forgiveness Minerva, you did indeed warn me all those years ago. And you were right, I was wrong. I hope to someday make it up to you." He said tiredly.

She gave him a sour look for quite some time. "Perhaps in time Albus, I will be able to forgive you, but after seeing what they did to that boy? It will be quite some time." She said sternly.

"I know, and I would not expect it to be otherwise." Dumbledore assured her. They were silent for a time, and Dumbledore remembered something. "Of course, one further detail." Dumbledore said pondering. "As is no longer suitable for the position of Prefect and none of the others meet requirements sufficiently, I must bow to your original intent to elevate Harry to the position in his place. I wonder if you have any ideas as to how we might mitigate the burden this places upon him, he has many other things on his plate after all." He asked the Deputy Headmistress.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I have always been fond of a saying that suggests that "if one requires something done, they should give it to someone who's already busy." However as that only stretches so far with someone with Harry's burdens…I would suggest asking the boy himself, he has after all just shown us that he has hidden depths, he may in fact have insight we do not." She argued.

Dumbledore nodded as he considered her words. "Then I shall speak with him tomorrow or perhaps the day after? I am also wondering if we should offer him a seat, though not active duty within the Order…Hmmm, never mind for now, I need to think on that one." He said frustrated.

She nodded thoughtfully and then left when he gave her permission to depart. He sat for some time as the light dimmed with the setting of the sun. He would need to think on how much he could trust Harry, the boy was almost certainly not under Tom's influence, but he was also clearly not who he had been so short a time ago. The question was now whether or not this new Harry, who practiced occlumency, who was so independent and proactive could be trusted, to do what was necessary to protect the Greater Good.

—-

Harry had grown to be quite fond of something he'd never truly appreciated the quality of in the past. The thing in question was that which he was coming to think of as Hermione Hugs. And he was rapidly coming to believe no other hugs could possibly outmatch them. Hermione hugs were soft, welcoming and warm, and utterly sincere.

Harry had come to enjoy getting them every morning as part of the morning ritual. Enough so he missed them bitterly on the handful of occasions a semi-comatose Hermione had forgotten to give him one.

Thankfully this morning wasn't one such occasion. In fact this morning he actually got to wake to the best Hermione Hug to date. He was lying half propped up on the wall at the head of Hermione's bed, Hermione herself, clinging to his chest with her arms around him, her head resting just below his chin and a leg thrown over one of his own. He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled blissfully. She looked utterly peaceful and content, something a little uncommon for the always thinking bookworm. Some people used that term as an insult, but he was starting to think on that quality as one of her many charms. An endless thirst for knowledge and experience.

She slowly came to over the next twenty minutes herself, and blinked mussily at him as she came back to wakefulness. She smiled when she recognized him, then frowned in mild confusion as she figured out the position they were in. She was honestly relieved they appeared to have fallen asleep fully clothed, and she didn't remember anything untoward happening. She smiled again and Hugged him close. "Good Morning Harry, guess we never finished our conversation last night hmm?" She asked, a slightly teasing tone in her voice.

"Morning Hermione, guess not, still I slept better than I have in ages." he noted and hugged her back. She slowly rocked upright and yawned as Harry did the same.

"I'm gonna head downstairs and start cooking, you get first shot at the shower." Harry offered and she nodded in thanks. Their house was bigger than some in London, but that didn't mean they had a large water heater, not large enough for the family plus guests anyways. It was a nice thought, that Harry was willing to risk a cold shower by letting her go ahead of him.

Besides, Harry made excellent breakfasts. As Hermione understood it the Dursleys all, with the exception of the hag of an aunt, liked their food practically charred to charcoal. He knew his way around the kitchen though thanks to his extensive time in the kitchen at Privet Drive and he'd come to an agreement with her parents to let him cook breakfast every other morning.

It was about thirty minutes later as he was serving breakfast to the rest of the household that his next hug came along. This was of the screaming ambush variety. Hermione flew through the air and glomped him hard enough he just about went over. Thankfully his hands were not full of white hot frying pan at the time. He managed to catch her and swing her around a bit as she babbled. "Harry, Harry, Harry, I did it, I got in—I just got the letter from Mcgonagall, I made It! I'm A Prefect!"

Dan and Emma called out their congratulations and Hermione disentangled herself from him long enough to treat her parents to hugs as well. She then seemed to remember something and turned to Harry. "Harry I've got your letter here too, check it, I bet you got in to—after all who else are they going to give it to?" She continued happily actually bouncing a little on her stool as she sat.

Harry chuckled and pulled the letter out of the padded envelope.

**_Lord Harry James Potter_**

**_Granger Residence, _**

**_Belsize park London_**

**_ We are pleased to announce your acceptance into the ranks of the Hogwarts prefecture. This is a position which comes with many responsibilities, but also many opportunities and perks! Including but not limited to access to the private Prefects Bathrooms. As your status as Lord is recognized officially by the Ministry of Magic you are entitled to an expanded version of the Prefects quarters within the Gryffindor Tower. You shall also now be granted authority to call upon the Hogwarts elves at any time. You will be please to know that your close acquaintance and dare I say accomplice Hermione Jane Granger has been accepted into the prefecture as well. Wishing you all the best and a fruitful and productive year._**

**_Deputy Head Mistress Minerva Mcgonagall._**

Harry laughed at the small joke the usually taciturn woman had included in the letter and dumped out the rest of the contents. First was the standard annual shopping list for their trip to Diagon Alley. The second was the Badge. An almost coat of arms like red painted naval brass shield with the Gryffindor Lion emblazoned across it. He held it up happily and Hermione's eyes widened before once again hugging him. If this was any indication of how the rest of his day was going to go he was going to have a wonderful day indeed.

Tonks and Kara were chuckling, their eyes twinkling a bit from the sidelines as they acted as the peanut gallery.

"I was never a prefect myself. My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities." Tonks noted smiling broadly.

Kara laughed at the expression on Tonks' face "Like what?"

"Like the ability to behave myself." She replied slyly.

Harry snorted as he picked up shopping list and started reading it. He'd noticed something a touch odd, and was about to comment on it when Hermione beat him to it. "There's no Defence against the Dark Art Texts this year." She said in surprise.

Harry considered that, it wasn't going to be Umbridge this time he couldn't help but wonder what sort this new teacher would be. "Well it could be that whoever has been selected this time is going to be more hands on. Or maybe they'll be providing the texts themselves for a change?" He speculated.

Hermione nodded frowning slightly. "Still it would be nice to get a look at what were going to be learning this year." She commented sounding a touch put out.

Harry chuckled, "Hermione you'll solve that problem the night that we get the textbooks. I wouldn't worry too much about it at this point."

She smiled then stuck her tongue out at him laughing.

Harry got the food he'd prepared for her off the stove and placed the plate in front of her. "Besides you've got that book I want you to read to take care of still." He noted wryly and she nodded eagerly, unable to talk though because she unlike Ron refused to try and talk through a mouthful of food.

Harry heard a tapping at the window, and opened it allowing Hedwig and Huginn to hop through. The both had copies of the Daily Prophet. Harry took them and handed Huginn's of to Kara before dropping the other beside Hermione. He rapped his knuckle on the headline, "Good news for a change, guess after yesterday we could use some." He noted.

"Amelia Bones has been made the new Minister of Magic," He explained to Dan and Emma who were waiting patiently.

They looked confused. "That police woman who came here after the Hospital?" Emma asked surprised.

Harry nodded "Technically she'd be an Auror, but yeah, she was the Director of the DMLE which is roughly equivalent of being the British Minister of Defence." He explained.

Dan looked impressed. "So they elected a fighter to be minister and not some stuffed shirt eh? That's something at least right?" He asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, "I imagine so, but now I'm wondering if she'll be able to show at our little meeting I've got planned this evening." He noted. "She'll be one busy woman."

Tonks appeared to be giving it some thought too. "She may end up showing. That group might entice her to come along despite her schedule, hard to say with Amelia though, she's not a typical politician." She noted.

Harry shrugged as he sat himself at the table with his own plate of food. "We'll just have to see then won't we?"

—

Sadly, as is the nature of such things, not everybody could have a day as good as the one Harry was enjoying. Some for example, like Severus Snape were forced to make an impromptu trip to a small castle on the coast of Kintyre Scotland. A drab and very damp little fortress on a spur of rock jutting up out of the sea. Snape was perhaps one of the very few people who understood some of the significance of Dunaverty Castle. It was the site of a particular brutal massacre, almost the entirety of the Male populace of the Noble House Mc'Dougal had been slain here by any army of over zealous Muggles under the command of a very pious Witch Hunter. Muggle history books claimed that the battle had been caused by religious differences, and in fact as far as the muggles were concerned there no longer was a Dunverty Castle. This was because the site had been placed under a number of privacy and security wards following the massacre and had been sitting empty ever since. Dunaverty had a sort of legendary cache among those who knew about such things. It was among the most famous sites of Dark Magic in the British Isles. Muggle History would state that the invaders were the ones who murdered the castles inhabitants following their surrender. In actuality the Castle's inhabitants had killed themselves, or rather the Dark Lord leading them did. It was one of the most famous ritual suicides in magical history, it was claimed that The Dark Lord Mc'Dougal, had sacrificed the entire garrison in order to fuel his magics so allowing him to strike at his enemies. He had apparently failed to despite the amount of raw power he had accrued by spilling so much blood, he had in his madness attempted to summon a greater demon….All that was found upon the invaders entrance into the castle was a smoulder pair of shoes with shin bones protruding from the former Dark Lord's severed legs. There were other such locations with similarly gruesome histories, T'nochtitlan in Central America, Masada in the Holy Land.

But this was on home soil, former home of a Dark Wizard of the British Isles, and the site of a great and terrible ritual. Perfect really, in many ways for someone of Voldemort's tastes. The castle was no longer a ruin of course. It was hard for such a place to remain so with so many wizards in residence, but the place was permanently dreary, even on warm summer days. A pall hung over the fortress that even regular maintenance and the clear light of day couldn't drive away. It was as if the place was infested with Dementors, even though none were in residence. Snape could only speculate of course, but he couldn't help but wonder if the atrocities of the past had left scars on the world here.

Snape had apparated to the small point those read in on the secret of the Castle's location could access now that the new ward scheme was up. He being one of the Dark Lords marked then passed unhindered through the wards themselves. He had then proceeded cautiously to the front doors, passing beneath the grey gates and requested entrance from the two sullen men on guard duty, before stepping inside. He had barely taken a step forward when he felt the press of a wand point at his neck and an unwelcome visage paced around him into view. "Well, well, look at the cowardly little worm that finally decided to show up," Bellatrix Lestrange, chuckled as she circled him, never allowing her wand point to leave his jugular.

"Ah, Bellatrix, how lovely…" He said stiffly.

She snorted indelicately then laughed at him. "Stuff your pleasantries Sevy would you, or do I need to remind you that I do not trust you enough for them to mean anything to me?" She snarled. "You were all to quick to hide behind Dumbledores Cloak when our Master…" She couldn't bring herself to speak of what had happened and moved on. "I never particularly trusted you to begin with, but I particularly dislike those who switch allegiances so easily. I wonder just how much our Lord values you now Snapey? Enough to punish me should I kill you?" She speculated aloud.

He noted the disturbing avarice in her eyes at the thought of punishment, and then of course there was the fact that Azkaban had been unkind to her visage. She was pale and gaunt, her eyes bulged more than they should and her hair was wild and unkempt. There was only one time in his memory when she had looked worse, and the thought of the time in question nearly sent a shudder through him. He had done many terrible things in his service to the Dark Lord, but his position and talents had allowed him a modicum of insulation from the insanity which had engulfed most of the inner circle. He had seen things so monstrous that they gave even him nightmares, and all except a handful of those paled in comparison to the time of her breaking. The woman he had known in school was gone, in her place was the woman before him. A woman who's mind had been shattered again and again until every vestige of her old self was erased, leaving this husk who revelled in carnage and pain. "Are you prepared for the consequences should you choose to find out?" He asked blandly.

She appeared to consider that, her eventual response being to lower her wand grudgingly from his throat. Apparently self preservation was one of the few instincts that remained largely unfettered in her broken and addled mind. "I was sent to bring you to him," She admitted, an odd look entering her eyes. "But I find myself experiencing the odd feeling, the desire really to warn you before you enter his presence." She remarked, her tone suddenly less flamboyant and energetic than was her norm. She regarded him seriously, "It is…unwise to displease the Dark Lord, as it always has been. But it is particularly so now, he has found a way for those that fail him or refuse him to serve even in death." She advised in a harsh murmur.

Snape looked up at her in interest. He'd heard the rumours that the Dark Lord had come up with a new method in his madness. "Oh, so our Master has chosen to learn Necromancy then?" He asked.

She shot him a look which was difficult to interpret, "No. He has dabbled in such things before of course, inferi and the like. I will not speak of what he has…managed, but whatever it is he does to create this…it is not that." She admitted.

Snape came to a rather unsettling realization. Bellatrix was afraid, whatever it was that the Dark Lord had done had frightened a woman who was so broken inside as to enjoy being tortured.

Bella continued as quietly motioning him to follow her. "Though he now has no shortage of those who do more than dabble in such archaic arts."

"What do you mean? He's hired a necromancer Cabal then?" He asked intrigued by the implications.

"No, however a large number of those who make that school of magic their playground end up one of two places." She admitted. "Azkaban, or in the service of the Vampire Families. And two such nests have pledged support already. London and Liverpool now serve our master and through them the Necromancers in their service. Were that that were the worst of it." She sniffed distainfully. "Greyback was here earlier today…Apparently they've struck an accord."

"Then I'd better not keep him waiting, lest he feed me to our new allies." He said allowing distaste to colour his tone.

"That would be the least of your worries," Bellatrix murmured almost too quiet to hear. They walked the rest of the path to the Lord's quarters in silence. Snape noted a great many unfamiliar faces, yet despite the relatively bustling numbers within the house, the place was quiet as a tomb. Even that jackal Mulciber was silent and wary today it seemed.

They paused at the doors long enough for the guards to open the doors and hastily stand out of the way as Snape was pushed inside. The door closed with a snap behind him.

He turned back to the rooms other occupants cautiously and froze.

Voldemort was in his customary seat upon the throne like chair before the fire, but he was not alone, one the floor being restrained was a profusely bleeding Lucius Malfoy. This in itself was not an uncommon sight when in the company of the Dark Lord, however the creatures doing the restraining were. Snape suddenly understood Bella's uncharacteristic fear, the monsters before him were like the things of nightmares. All fire and shadow, but with an innate sense of malice which was apparent the moment Snape set eyes upon them.

"Lucius…You are actually fortunate you know?" The Dark Lord noted a sort of mocking sincerity to his tone as he observed the man who's shoulder was currently being wrenched by the infernal creatures. "You may still one day prove useful to me, once the ministry and banks are back in our hands your families wealth will once again be open to you, and thus to us. It for this reason and this reason only that you are still alive." He turned his attention to the creatures. "You may release him…Go Lucius but do not wander, you are on your last chance as it is, do not waste it."

Lucius did not waste his time once he was free of the creatures grasps, Snape notes burns the shapes of the creatures hands marred Lucius clothes and skin as the man hurried out of the room without looking back.

It was then that Voldemort seemed to finally register Snape's arrival and greeted him. "Ah Severus, I see you have yet to meet my new pets? Truly magnificent are they not?" He asked faux jovially.

Snape was struggling to come up with words to describe the abominations, especially while their hollow fire filled eyes regarded him, and those ghastly grimaces leered at him from the dark. "They are…certainly unique my Lord." He hedged.

Voldemort found this amusing, "You need not obfuscate Severus, they are as they say, an acquired taste." He admitted, before looking to the creatures in question. "You may rejoin the others." He instructed and the creatures peered peered at him for a moment, almost appearing quizzical from the way they cocked their heads to the side, before turning and departing with a loping gait. Voldemort watched them leave an unreadable expression on his face before he turned to Severus and smiled. "You see Severus, even those who will not join us on the path might still help us achieve our goals."

Snape had a good idea what this meant and had to fight a shiver which ran down his spine. In all likelihood those monstrosities had once been prisoners from Azkaban who had refused to join the cause. How the Dark Lord had managed to transform them so, Snape did not wish to speculate on. "It is a wise commander who turns his enemies against themselves…The psychological impact of such creatures is certainly…impressive?" He offered carefully.

Voldemort smirked in supreme satisfaction. "As was the intent," Then he sighed theatrically. "But alas we have no time to discuss my pets any longer, we have business we must discuss. Tell me Snape what news do you bring from our enemies heart?" He ordered rising to his feet to pace.

Snape knew his orders, what he was allowed to convey to the Dark Lord, "I fear very little my Lord. Potter had sought to convene a summit of sorts as I understand it with the Headmaster…But I'm afraid it fell through before a location could be arranged. Otherwise the only additional point of note is that House Greengrass has formally aligned itself with House Potter." He reported stoically.

Voldemort did not look particularly concerned, "So sad to see yet another good family fall into decay isn't it Severus?" He noted as though finding the whole thing highly amusing.

Snape nodded promptly. "Indeed my Lord…If I may? I was wondering as to the progress of our own efforts? I have been somewhat isolated due in large part to my duties…" He offered, sounding regretful.

Voldemort waved airily. "Things progress apace Severus, perhaps even better than expected? The Werewolves and Vampires are falling into line. Some have already aligned themselves to our aims and as you know following the raid on Azkaban our numbers have been significantly bolstered. Sadly we do not have the fiscal resources we might have had not Lucius bungled his tasks so spectacularly, however we are taking steps to correct this. Our influence has spread deeper than I had initially hoped. However I feel that a number of demonstrations might be in order to bolster us further…You will see soon enough Severus, the paper is oh so efficient about reporting such things do you not agree?"

—

Sarah Evangeline Blackwood, was among those not having as pleasant a day as Harry Potter was enjoying. Sarah, was what is referred to as a Hedge Witch, meaning she unlike the majority of Wizarding Britain had not received a formal education in the use of magic. Instead learning her craft from elders within her families coven. She was Pureblood, though that was more happenstance than any sort of careful breeding on the part of her family. And she ran a wand shop in a dusty little corner of Knockturn alley, making wands that while not as famous as Ollivander's were never-the-less of good quality. Her day had started out relatively promising, having netted a few more customers than was average, she might even make enough money this month to pay for that new dress she wanted.

Sadly her day did not continue as well as it had started. Beginning with an unfortunately familiar person stepping into her shop. She looked up as the little bell over the door rang and a middle-aged man with thinning blonde hair stepped inside. The man was muscular enough however his face showed signs of rough living that Sarah recognized. Yaxley, a servant of the Dark Lord.

He paused within the doorway to peer about skeptically at the little shop before turning and flipping the sign in the front window to closed. "Ah Miss Blackwood, just the woman I was hoping to see…" he said smiling grimly. "It seems your fortunes have improved somewhat since we last spoke haven't they, you've got a roof over your head instead of doing business out of that little push cart you used to favour." He noted feigning interest.

She nodded hesitantly, careful not to draw his attention to firmly on herself. Her memories of the man before her were not good one, they were exceedingly painful to look back on in fact. "Yes, it just goes to show everything passes with time."

Yaxley nodded thoughtful agreement. "True enough I suppose. Sadly the things which pass can return again if we are not cautious and watchful." He noted seemingly rhetorically." A pit had formed in Sarah's stomach. She knew a threat when she heard one. He continued ignoring her watchful gaze as he peered about, seemingly inspecting her wares. "I mean, if a person makes the wrong choices, well anyones sins can come back to haunt them can they not? And mistakes have a nasty habit of coming back to bite a person on their pretty little behinds don't they?" He said for the first time looking into her eyes meaningfully.

She didn't need him to remind her just what mistakes she'd made, and she didn't need him to continue as he did, she understood him just fine. This was blackmail.

"For example, if a person were say to refuse to perform services for an interested party, the wrong sort might take it upon themselves to go and start spreading some rumours. Perhaps about a woman's youthful indiscretions? Or maybe about the way her ware's were manufactured without a legitimate licence?" He noted.

She had no patience for his little games, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, "What do you want Yaxley?" She asked coldly.

He looked to her sharply. "Lord, Yaxley," He corrected a sharp tone entering his voice. "I will not have one such as you forgetting that."

"Lord Yaxley…" She corrected herself careful to keep her tone respectful if nothing else.

He nodded in satisfaction, "As for what I want Miss Blackwood, my interest in you is limited, indeed I can see little use for someone like you beyond the obvious for a young and reasonably attractive woman." He said scathingly. "However my…Employer, has seen a different use for you." He noted sounding doubtful.

She cringed at the meaning of Yaxley's implications. She'd left that part of her life behind, she wasn't about to go back if she could help it. "I hardly think your employer is looking for my wands." She noted, she knew perfectly well who Yaxley's employer must be considering the types he'd preferred to spend his time with in the past.

"No, indeed he is not." Yaxley agreed, nodding agreement. "He is however always in the market for another ear to the ground. He's always interested in what folks are saying in these troubled times. He wonders what people think about the Boy-Who-Lived, or if there are any students wandering about who might be amenable to a new career path. He's even in the market for rumours about that Order of the Phoenix group." He noted slyly.

She furrowed her brow at that last one, "I don't think I've heard anything about that last one." She noted.

Yaxley didn't seem too concerned that was the case. "No, you wouldn't, Dumbledore's private army typically isn't interested in gutter tramps after all…sorry, _former _gutter tramps." He corrected insincerely.

She fought the urge to glare at the man. She had done what she needed to in order to survive once she left the coven. It was insulting and demeaning to be referred to in such a manner but she had enough sense in her head to avoid antagonizing a man as dangerous and ruthless as Yaxley. That didn't mean that she was necessarily eager to do his bidding. "And if I find I can't be of service to your employer at this time?" She asked.

Yaxley gave her a look that while completely blank, managed to convey quite a bit of menace. "Well then Miss Blackwood, I would remind you that any number of things can happen in such times. None of them bear thinking upon I'm sure." He said calmly.

She knew exactly what she meant, she'd be ruined, or killed, or worse. "Very well, I'll consider your offer." She agreed tiredly.

He nodded and paced to the door, looking satisfied. "Oh and one last thing…Miss Blackwood?" He said as he stopped by the entrance to the small shop. "I feel I should pass along a warning. I hear Greyback has been spotted again in country, a girl such as yourself would be wise to see to your security in such times…Good day." he finished a smirk on his face as he passed out the door after flipping the sign again.

Sarah shuddered at the thought. Fenrir Greyback, sometimes fancifully referred to as the Wolf of the North. A werewolf and a particularly powerful and vicious one at that. The sick bastard had a reputation for slaughtering children. His appetites tended towards the cannabalistic, but he was known for other tendencies when he cornered young females. It usually ended with the young woman mutilated beyond recognition among other things.

Fortunately for Harry, and perhaps unfortunately for Miss Blackwood, she knew absolutely nothing about the things that Yaxley had asked about at this time. She didn't know for example, that Harry would be in Diagon Alley later that day like so many other Hogwarts students, she didn't know that his meeting had fallen through with the staff of Hogwarts. She didn't even know much beyond the fact that he did in fact attend Hogwarts. She'd be indulging in a little more gossip with her customers though in the future. And she'd be sure to pay better attention to conversations at the pub that evening. She just prayed a little gossip and such would be enough to save her. Or that selling what she knew for her safety wouldn't damn her soul. Somehow she suspected that despite her prayers she couldn't be that lucky.

—

Despite Dumbledore's counter productive behaviour of cancelling the agreed upon meeting, Harry was enjoying his day just fine. He had lettered Mcgonagall about transferring from Divination to Ancient Runes, and had requested permission to test out of a number of courses he was unconvinced it would be useful to retake. He and the others had visited Diagon and done the last of their school shopping before returning. He had received back word just before supper, an excellent round of steak and potatoes prepared by Dan. In the response Mcgonagall had been willing to set the gears in motion for both requested changes. Though she had cautioned she did not know how the Headmaster would respond to his second request.

Harry then spent the evening contemplating, or perhaps plotting, ways to convince Dumbledore to cooperate and actually changing things for the better at Hogwarts. He could see the beginnings of a plan but they were rudimentary at best at this point. He was just contemplating getting in contact with a few friends when he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Harry met Hermione at the door and opened it to find that Sirius had returned from his notable absence. He had, up until that point,visited frequently, almost everyday really. Today however he had failed to show all day and was only now returning.

"Hey Sirius, where have you been all day, we were starting to worry." Harry asked as his Godfather shucked his shoes in the entrance way. Emma was particular about keeping her floors clean.

"Ah—Hey pup," Sirius grunted pulling off one of his shoes. "Had some things that needed taking care of, they took a little longer than expected. On the plus side I come bearing gifts." He said smiling indicating the bag he was carrying over his shoulder.

They made their way into the living room where Tonks and Kara were watching a time traveling phone booth. Or maybe it was the guy inside who traveled time, Harry couldn't really tell from the bits he'd watched with them. "So what did you have to leave so early for?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged as Tonks muted the TV as said time traveling phone booth guy battled a trashcan armed with a laser plunger, using a flashlight pen thingy.* "I had to go to the Ministry today and get instated to the Wizengamot. The whole Azkaban thing muddied the waters a bit. Do you have any idea how bloody long those investment ceremonies take?" he asked exasperated.

"And that was what you were doing all day?" Hermione asked, perplexed. She knew that the Ministerial bureaucracy could be…difficult, but that was absurd.

"Oh no, that only took most of the morning, I stopped by Grimmauld for a bit to check up on things and get you some stuff I thought you might find useful—By the way Kreachers really improved since our little conversation with Tinker, I can't tell if it's me giving him orders or that blow to the head she gave him but he's coming around. He's got the house looking half presentable now. He would probably do better if he weren't so old though. He's kind of set in his ways and I think he's got a touch of Arthritis." Sirius speculated. "I'll need to look into getting him some joint pain potion." He remembered what he was talking about before. "Ah, right! I got these for you but a couple of them were broken so I ran to Diagon and saw a guy I know about repairing them. I've got enough for everyone." He said happily as Dan and Emma wandered into the room.

He started handing out what to most looked like a bunch of hand sized pocket mirrors. Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he realized what these were. The communications mirrors. "Now then I know you lot are probably wondering why I went through all the trouble of getting these repaired and such? So here it is, these—" Sirius said proudly. "Are the Black Family Communications Mirrors. They allow instant communication face to face between two or more people anywhere in the world. They fell out of favour a a couple generations back when the Floo was invented. Personally I like these better and even made use of them with the other Marauders when I was in school. I understand muggle cellphones can do something similar now, but they need to be in the right place to work or something?" He asked skeptically.

Hermione nodded agreement. "Video calls are possible now, but you do need to be near a transmitter or tower to get a good signal, also they don't work so well at Hogwarts, too much magical interference." She admitted.

Sirius nodded understanding. "Regardless I got all the old family mirrors I could find and took them in for repairs. I also password locked them and gave them an accept of decline function. You know so you're not in class and your friend goes "Hey! How're you doing, you wouldn't believe what I just did to Snape!" He said chuckling ruefully, remembering just such an incident from his own school career. "There's one each for Harry, Hermione, Kara, Tonks, and myself, but there's one left over for you two Dan, Emma." He said happily passing over the little devices.

"What's the password?" Harry asked curious, last time Sirius hadn't included that little improvement.

Sirius smiled crookedly. "Passphrase actually, and what do you think?"

Harry laughed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Sirius clapped him happily on the shoulder. "Exactly," Then reached into his bag. "I got a couple other things as well. One more set for everybody, and one thing for you Harry," He said pulling out a pile of watches and a small silver knife and laying them on the table.

"These," he said smugly handing out specific watches to each person in the room. "Are the latest in muggle time telling fashion I'm told, I tried to pick ones that suited each of you." He noted. Tonks held up hers smirking, a hello kitty watch with what looked like rhinestones and he chuckled. "They also, thanks to some clever work by another friend of mine, have an extra function. If you turn this frame around the face here till the little dog is beneath the little moon. Speak the password—No don't ask me for it while you've got it set like that. These are emergency portkeys." he waited till the others had returned the ring to the default position before speaking. "Right its just a word this time, Trouble" he said simply. "The frame lock is just to keep you from activating it every time you say the word." He explained. "It will take you to Grimmauld Place."

Harry was impressed. This was some excellent spell work. Hello Kitty for Tonks not withstanding. It also sparked off a vague idea he put aside for later. He picked up the little knife, another device he was familiar with and looked expectantly to Sirius. "This is a knife enchanted to break and pick most locks." Sirius explained. "It was mine back in school but I don't need it any more. So you should enjoy it."

"Any limitations?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, don't pick anything with powerful wards on it, this is a minor toy really, nothing more." He apologized. Harry nodded agreement.

They all sat admiring their new gifts when Harry had another idea, completely separate from the one sparked by the watches. "Sirius could I ask you to do me a favour?"

"Sure pup, no problem, what's on your mind?" Sirius asked eagerly, and Harry had to remind himself that Sirius, despite his new found freedom was still suffering the effects of long term isolation, he was eager for action at this point.

"I don't need it right away as I haven't come up with a place to set it up with, but I was wondering if you and Remus could see about giving me instructions on how to make a marauder's map?" He asked.

Sirius looked pleased at the idea, but it was Tonks who spoke instead. "The Marauder's what?" She asked.

Hermione answered eagerly. "An artifact made by the Original Four Marauders…" She said hurriedly.

"And Lily, though she asked to be left off the list of creators." Sirius noted smirking. "It was initially just me under the name Padfoot, Remus as Moony, James and Prongs and the backstabber Peter Petigrew as wormtail. But near the end of sixth year Lily got frustrated with our pathetic flailing about and borrowed it. She worked with Remus over the summer as I understand it. We never came up with a nickname for her as she never did the animagi thing, but she's responsible for how nicely the rune work was done. You can look at that part of the work by saying I solemnly swear that James is in deep trouble." He noted snickering.

Hermione looked impressed and continued where she left off "It's amazing work Tonks, it's a real time map of the school with moving indicators showing where every named being in the school is at that moment, it doesn't matter if they're polyjuiced or under invisibility cloak, it still shows you." She gushed. "I took a look at it trying to figure it out, but I didn't do more than a couple basic diagnostic spells though. I didn't want to damage it and it started insulting me for attempting to learn their secrets." She noted blushing slightly, as Harry chuckled remembering that incident.

Tonks looked impressed now too. "That could be an amazing security measure for places like the Ministry or Gringotts." She noted.

Harry nodded, even as Sirius looked offended at the idea, "True but there's one problem with that, you make one for those places and let to many know it exists? And you're going to have people figuring out ways to circumvent it. I like the idea in principle but…" he trailed off.

Tonks nodded frowning as she tried to think of a way around that. "The unspeakables might be able to come up with something, but that would take time…"

Her and Hermione talked with Sirius for a while about how to keep them secure as well as useful, while Harry and Kara watched the plunger wielding trash bin fight what looked like a robot with head phones permanently welded to it's head.**

Sirius quickly grew distracted though and anxious, slipping Harry uncertain looks. "What's the matter Sirius?" Harry asked eventually.

Sirius jerked his head towards the hall and Harry followed him out. Sirius looked uncertain where to start. "Harry, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." He confided looking conflicted.

Harry sighed. He should have known things could only go well for so long. "What's the problem?"

Sirius looked irritable at the thought of whatever was on his mind. "Well first off I should warn you that for whatever reason Dumbledore has gotten his back up about anyone interfering with the running of Hogwarts. It doesn't matter that Amelia's looking to roast him on a spit, he's not budging, which is why he put off the meeting today."

Harry grumbled. "I figured it was something like that. What else?" He asked tiredly.

Sirius looked conflicted again, alternating between sad and something closer to satisfaction. "I—I hate to tell you this Harry, but your Uncle Vernon was at Azkaban during the attack…" he said uncertainly, trying to gauge Harry's reaction as the boy froze. He continued, wanting to get the worst over with. "He uh—didn't make it."

Harry had to admit he was just as conflicted as Sirius was, on the one hand, Vernon was an abusive and all around unpleasant man. But he didn't think anyone deserved to die like that. He was also struck by the sudden thought that his already small pool of relatives had just shrunken even further. "What about Petunia and Dudley?" He asked uncertainly.

Sirius patted him sympathetically. "Petunia is being held at a lower security facility near Chapelcross I believe, as to Dudley, well that's the next bit of bad news I'm afraid." He admitted. "Dumbledore some how got it into his head that he needed to have a last "Goodbye and see you in hell" type conversation with your two remaining relatives and had them brought to Hogwarts so he could chastise them from a position of power or some such nonsense. During the meeting it somehow came to light that your cousin Dudley is a squib." Sirius admitted apologetically.

Harry groaned in a pained fashion. "I think I see where this is going…"

Sirius nodded grimacing. "He's been hired on as a new caretaker apprenticing under Filch and Grubblyplank. Which really raising some questions about whether or not the Old Man is finally going senile."

Harry shook his head as they headed back towards the living room. "What is he thinking, putting not just any muggle but my cousin at Hogwarts, he might as well just paint a bullseye on the guy's forehead." he growled. "God save us from meddlesome old men."

In the end he spent a lot of time ruminating on these things, it was hard not to think on the death of a family member, even if they are unpleasant. He told Hermione and Kara later that evening just before bed when they asked about the sudden downturn in his mood. Hermione had been particularly sympathetic, and they once again stayed up late discussing the morass that seemed to be Harry's life. Why couldn't things ever be simple?

—

***Apologies to fans.**

**** Seriously I'm really sorry. I understand Daleks and Cybermen, and Sonic Screwdrivers and the like. But it was just to tempting…**

**Author's Note: Right as we come to my standard message I'll ask you all to do me a favour, keep in mind that starting next bundle we'll be moving this show to Hogwarts. So…Rate, Review, Comment, recommend to friends, send questions, make predictions, make pretty pictures?, and tell me what your think should happen.**


	16. Chapter 15: Crazy Train

Author's Note: Hello I'm back! Sorta, been a busy month so sadly there's only like two chapters in this bundle. Add to that, the fact that my "muse" (I hate this term) has metaphorically decided to run off and copulate with satyrs it's slow going for this story right now. Hopefully said creative juices will reroute to Harry Potter soon. Otherwise, thank you to my Betas for this month Bearmauls and Philosophize. What else? Uhhhhhh. Nothing I can think of right this minute.

**Chapter 15: Crazy Train.**

For the second time in as many days Harry woke up to a Hermione hug, and it was just as good as the first time by his reckoning. Again he lay there until Hermione herself gradually awakened. When her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into his face she pinked before sitting up looking flustered. "Uh, so—I guess we fell asleep again huh?" She ventured a touch embarrassed.

Harry chuckled as he sat up a bit and rubbed the back of his head which had gone a bit numb. He could understand why she was so flustered considering. Once was an accident, twice and it started to look like it was on purpose. "I guess we did, I was just enjoying talking too much I suppose, then I was too tired to head back to my room." He admitted, a thought struck him. "Why is it that we've never just sat up and talked like this in the past?" He wondered aloud. Normally he might just attribute it to Ron's presence, but even during the times when Ron had abandoned them they'd never chatted as comfortably as they were now.

Hermione shrugged but looked uncomfortable. "Honestly, I don't know Harry—I guess I just thought you never wanted to, and didn't push for it. I know I can be a tad boring sometimes—I don't mean to ramble but…" She babbled nervously.

Harry hurried to reassure her. "I like the way you talk, besides, why wouldn't I want to know what you're thinking?" He noted this seemed to please her and continued. "You're my best friend, and incredibly smart to boot." He noted smiling as he pushed to his feet.

Hermione blushed at the compliment as she always seemed to when someone praised her. _She really doesn't think highly of herself does she? _He mused. He'd just have to see about fixing that.

When they made it downstairs, for the first time since Harry's arrival he wasn't the first one up. Mrs. Granger was busying herself feeding the others when they wandered in and plunked themselves down at the table. Just in time for the papers to arrive, Huginn, the faster bird, swooping through the window just ahead of Hedwig. Harry snagged the paper and looked it over quickly before handing it off to Hermione. More bad news and he glanced to Kara who after reading the front page of her own copy nodded soberly.

The Wizarding Hamlet of Two Oaks had been raided by Death Eaters, but something else, something more familiar had happened as well. Sturgis Podmoore had been arrested again at the Department of Mysteries. A detail which had slipped through the cracks, he simply couldn't remember to account for everything.

Tonks could see he was obviously uneasy after his brief peek at the headlines. "Don't worry Harry, it's not as bad as it seems." She assured him and he looked at her skeptically. She offered a crooked smile to him. "Ya' didn't read the whole article did you, just the headlines?" She asked confirming, holding up the copy she'd borrowed off Kara. He nodded agreement. "There was a raid on Two Oaks yes, and yes some people were hurt, and killed. But we caught all except one of the Death Eaters who did it. Looks like You-Know-Who is testing out the newbies from Azkaban, and most of them couldn't find their arse with both hands. Only reason they managed to kill anyone was because they had a handler who scarpered without them when we showed up." She said derisively. Internally Harry was relieved, it could have been much much worse.

"And Sturgis?" he asked, looking at her pointedly.

"Ah, heard about him did ya'? She asked, assuming he must have considering he'd likely never met the man in person. Harry just nodded brusque agreement.

"He was guarding somethin' for the Order and someone snuck up on him, it was the U— the people who work in that department who found him, luckily they're a fairly sharp lot in there and someone realized he'd been imperiused before calling in the Aurors. He's been released, they're trying to find the person who tagged him." She said nodding thoughtfully. "Got an owl last night from Dumbledore about it." She snorted disdainfully. "Wanted me to take over Podmoore's duties while he recovers. Think he was trying to keep me from running amok with you lot. But I told him no can do, I've been assigned to protect Harry Potter by the minister herself." She said in satisfaction.

Harry chuckled, "And how did he take that?"

She snorted "How else could he take it? It's not like he could tell me to ignore the ministers orders, not when he didn't have a good reason to try and convince me with."

Harry considered that while he poked at the food which got placed in front of him, he should have suspected something was up when Emma winked at him. But he was caught just as much by surprise when the plate delivered to Hermione was accompanied by a comment. "So you two slept together again eh?" She said eye twinkling deviously.

Harry heard Tonks just about choke on a forkful of her breakfast and Kara snicker. "Mum!" Groaned Hermione, "You didn't need to say it like that." She protested. "You make it sound like—like…" She seemed at a loss for words.

Her father snickered, "We know, that's half the fun." Then chided her a bit. "Don't you think, that if we thought you were doing anything untoward we would have intervened?"

Emma nodded her eyes still flashing mirthfully. "We checked in on you and turned off the light around midnight. You obviously weren't up to anything inappropriate like that, so we just left you."

Hermione sighed in the put upon manner that only teenagers can manage convincingly. "Mother…Thank you for not making a big deal out of it, but did you really have to torture me like that?" She asked.

"Of course I did, now try and eat that up quickly so we can get on the road, traffic to King's Cross will be abominable this time of day." Harry and Hermione just stared at the woman in disbelief for a minute before remembering their food and tucking in as instructed. It was a good half an hour before the blushes receded.

—-

They were met at the station by the Order's advanced guard, but only Sirius and Tonks ventured onto the platform with them. Harry had to help Kara get her heavy trunk aboard the carriage he usually favoured. Then started giving her the first timers warnings. "Kay first of all keep your luggage with you, the others sometimes like to mess with your stuff if it's not secured. Also, I know you've seen him before but that guy at the other end of the platform, got a permanent sneer on his face and wears green robes, slicked back blonde hair? That's Draco Malfoy, if he remembers you and I are acquainted he'll likely give you a hard time. Just take it, you are not a match for him in the magic department yet, despite the lessons." He cautioned. "If he ignores you be grateful and just roll with it." He advised. "It won't last if you stay friends with me. Final thing you need to know? Me and Hermione are going to be in the Prefects cabin at first, but we'll come and find you after okay?" He recited.

"I'm good Harry, just you go do your thing, I'll be here." She said smiling, this was not the first time he'd recited the plans.

Harry got back onto the platform and approached Sirius next, giving his Godfather a hug. "Hey Sirius, be sure to call you hear?" He asked.

"Sure pup, and you keep your head down and stay out of trouble." He instructed.

"Yeah you too, just because you've been exonerated doesn't mean you don't have enemies." Harry advised.

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, then reached for something in his coat which he handed to his godson. "Thought you and Hermione might get some use from this." He noted, while Harry examined the small leather-bound volume. _Supposition and Hallucinations on the Nature of Souls. By Anonymous._

Harry nodded in thanks, Sirius understood just how high the stakes were getting. "Thanks, nice to have someone watch my back. Make sure you get Remus to watch yours." He instructed.

His god father nodded gaining a crooked smile. "I will, but first I'm gonna have a little bit of fun, like this. I see the Malfoy whelp over there eyeing you." He nodded towards the boy in question and sent him a two finger salute smiling happily. "And now because Cousin Cissy saw that, I have to run. See you kid." He pelted towards the barrier which he disappeared through. Harry carefully backed into the crowd out of Narcissa's way as she bolted past. That was not a fight he was in the mood for.

He made his way over to the place where Hermione and Tonks were waiting and chatting in hushed tones. Hermione jerked her head in the direction Sirius had disappeared in. "Hey Harry, what was that about?" She asked curious.

He just shrugged. "Sirius decided he'd ring out by flipping Malfoy the bird, Narcissa saw."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Tonks barked a laugh. She shook her head disapprovingly. "Well it's on his head. He's an adult, he can live how I wants I suppose, apparently he wishes to live dangerously." She muttered.

Harry thought of his previous run through. "True enough, I did caution him to keep his head down." He pointed out.

"Such a shame when the teenage boy, with raging hormones, is so much more…mature than the godparent." She said smiling thinly.

"So what are you two up to?" He asked changing the subject.

"I've got to patrol the train for the first hour or so." Tonks ventured. "I'll meet up with you guys when I can." She promised.

"And you and I have to head to the Prefects Carriage to receive our instructions." Hermione said firmly.

Harry blinked at that only vaguely recalling the carriage in question. "Uh, I'll let you lead the way shall I?" He offered a chagrined grin at that.

He followed her a couple carriages down and helped her aboard offering her a hand before lifting her trunk up after her. He hauled his own up moments later.

"Thanks, here the secure cargo compartment." She said leading the way into a small room full of other peoples trunks, and animal cages. He helped her maneuver her own in then placed his next to it drawn a basic ward around them. He passed Hedwig an owl treat, then followed her out and down the corridor again. The main cabin of the carriage, was in essence an on board lounge, a small "bar" sat along one wall in the corner. Tall circular tables stood around the lounge. Across the lounge the Head boy and girl stood in one corner and nodded to them as they entered. Harry Looked around taking a count of all the other Prefects who had arrived. So far the only Ravenclaw to show was Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein who Harry remembered from last time wasn't in the room yet. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were in the room heads together around one of the tables. The Slytherins were not yet present, not that Harry was eager to be in the same room as Malfoy.

"Potter, Granger," The head boy, Thomas Stroud, called. "Your patrols are cars 3 and 6 respectively. You'll start half an hour after we get going," He said before returning to his talks with the head girl.

"Well that was…Helpful?" Harry said mildly off put by the lack of greeting, usually with anything first event at Hogwarts there was some sort of official welcome speech or greeting.

"I guess he just prefers to keep things simple?" Hermione said, also a little surprised. The door opened at the other end of the lounge and Anthony hurried in followed by two green clad prefects. Not the green clad prefects he was expecting. Instead of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, instead two girls recognized walked in. "Well that's strange, i've never heard of two people of the same gender being prefects together…" Hermione noted surprised.

"Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass?" He noted surprised.

Daphne spotted them and wandered over while Tracey chatted with the elf tending the minibar, stopping in front of them and offering a stiff nod. "Hello Lord Potter," She greeted neutrally.

"Hello Daphne, wasn't expecting to see you here." Harry noted offering a more congenial nod in return.

She offered a small smirk before stifling it. "Ah, I'm sure you were expecting to see Malfoy and Parkinson no doubt?"

He nodded agreement. "They do seem to be the Slytherin poster children." He pointed out ruefully.

She nodded looking mildly disgusted by the thought of that. "Yes, sadly that usually seems to be the case doesn't it…You would have been correct had it not been for the effect Lucius' arrest and escape had on the Malfoy reputation. He was denied an invitation and Parkinson refused her own in protest." Daphne noted.

Harry blinked surprise. "I have to admit I didn't expect that, it's unlike Dumbledore…"

Daphne snorted. "Yes, the old man does have odd tastes when selecting people to fill positions doesn't he? Perhaps it is a reflection on the battering his own reputation has taken recently?" She speculated. "Regardless, his odd behaviour hasn't entirely abated, take you for instance." She noted gesturing to him airily, pausing briefly as the train began moving. "You can barely go five minutes without the world exploding around you, and yet you were chosen for Prefect?"

Hermione huffed and looked ready to argue on his behalf, but Harry just chuckled and nodded sober agreement. "In fairness I rarely go hunting for trouble…"

Daphne laughed briefly at that assertion. "I seem to recall a story about you chasing down a troll?"

Harry rolled his eyes good natured. "Why does everyone bring that up? I was trying to protect Hermione at the time!" He said exasperated.

Daphne quirked a brow at him. "And why not simply ask a teacher to handle it?"

"Because the Troll _should _have been in the Dungeon, and they had all run off to deal with it. Hermione was as far as I knew in an entirely different section of the castle." He pointed out.

She appeared to consider that, then nodded not finding too much wrong with his reasoning. "Fair enough Lord Potter, you didn't believe you were specifically heading into danger but were concerned for your friend who was unaware of the situation."

"Well I certainly appreciated the rescue Harry, all things considered." Hermione cut in giving Daphne a reproachful look.

Daphne for her part was un-offended. "As would I have been in your position. As I understand it the troll almost had you when your friends came barreling to the rescue?" She got a confirming nod from Hermione. "Sadly not all of us could have counted on our housemates to do the same." She noted ruefully.

Hermione nodded looking pleased, "Harry's a good friend…Surely Tracey would help you when you needed her?" She jerked her head to the auburn headed girl who appeared to be in a drinking game with the elf.

Daphne smiled fondly shaking her head. "Tracey is a good sort, but we weren't close yet back then. I also sincerely doubt she would have known how to handle a troll back then."

Harry snorted. "My technique wasn't exactly going to win me any awards."

Hermione smiled in sympathy. "Well I'm glad I could count on you even back then."

"Tracey is the only person in Slytherin I'd trust on that level. You were lucky to find someone so quickly." Daphne noted, in the privacy of her head feeling a touch envious.

"Well you can add myself and Hermione to your list of people you can trust I think," Harry said decisively.

This appeared to catch Daphne by surprise as she blinked in confusion for a few moments. "You are offering to be my friend?" She asked surprised. "You know it is not required by our alliance, we will still honour our part of the deal regardless."

Harry could understand her suspicion given the house she lived in. He shrugged. "True enough, but you seem a decent sort. And no matter what everyone believes Slytherins to be like I've made mistakes based on house rivalries in the past…I won't turn away a potential friend based on the colours on their robes."

She considered that for a moment then smiled, perhaps the first true smile he'd seen from her. Then offered in a softer tone than she usually preferred. "Thank you Harry, I think I would like that."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes after that before the Head Boy got up again. "Alright everyone time for your first patrols. Be advised there are Aurors aboard today, please do not interfere with their duties." Stroud instructed firmly.

Harry pushed to his feet before offering a hand each to the girls seated at the table with him, helping them up. "Well I'll see you girls later, I've got to run my patrol near the front."

"See you Harry," Hermione agreed and wandered off.

—-

Harry started his first ever patrol as prefect in the carriage that he had deposited Kara in just before departure from the station. From what he'd seen of prefects behaviours and what he'd overheard from Hermione when she was exhorting Ron the last time through, he knew he should start with the cargo compartments which were situated at either end of the carriage. He checked to make sure there was no un secured luggage and that there weren't any malicious spells lingering around peoples goods. A couple of the more proficient sixth and seventh years put minor alarm spells or wards on their stuff but pranks and such were not allowed. He cast some detection spells and such before moving on once satisfied the trunks were clean. He stepped out into the corridor and spotted a toad as it leapt its way along the corridor.

Trevor, Neville's ever escaping toad was once again making a break for it. Harry gathered up the little amphibian and started along the car, pausing to glance into the compartments he passed making sure everyone was getting along and seeing if he could spot Neville, it was in the third room along that Harry found him…in a manner of speaking. The third compartments windows were completely coated in viscous green goo.

He heard feet quietly moving behind him but didn't turn around. "Hey Harry, how are you…whoa." Cho said sounding more than a little stunned as she spotted what he was staring at.

"If I were to guess Neville was experimenting with his magic cactus and it, er…protected itself. Apparently the thing sprays stink sap when threatened." Nobody was doing anything about the mess from the inside so, he now resigned himself to needing to go in there. He sighed, and glanced at Cho. "Uh, you may wanna get out of here, I'm gonna need to go in there. and fix this," She nodded hurriedly and dashed down the hall.

Harry considered his options for a moment before sliding the door open with a squelch, _wow this is even worse than last time 'round._ He noted to himself as he jabbed his wand outward casting a scourgify on full power. Normally this would be enough to just about peel the paint off the walls, but all he got this time was a gurgling sucking noise like a wet-vac after your basement has flooded, and a portion of the mess disappeared into the flare of light at the tip of his wand. He had to repeat the spell four times total to get it all off, leaving a squeaky clean compartment in its wake. Harry couldn't tell if Neville and Ginny's red faces were because of embarrassment or the cleaning spell pealing off the top layer of skin. "Er—Thanks Harry, sorry 'bout that. I wasn't expecting it to react that strongly."

"And why didn't either of you try to scourgify the room?" Harry asked handing the toad to Neville, who grasped the little beast carefully after depositing the significantly deflated cactus on the seat next to himself.

"I er—I did, it just kind of fizzled, you know me, I'm rubbish at magic and Ginny was busy trying to clean the stuff out of her ears." Neville admits shame faced.

Harry nodded thoughtfully eyeing Neville's wand. "That's an older wand isn't it, family heirloom?" He asked, knowing the answer perfectly well. Neville nodded agreement.

"Was my dad's, but I got it after…never mind." He trailed off sadly.

Harry nodded sympathetically, he sometimes wondered which was worse, losing your parents outright or seeing the descend into madness like Neville's. "Well I'd say your problem is likely that wand. Ollivander made a point of mentioning that the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. You need a wand tailored to you I'm afraid."

Neville looked doubtful. "You think that'll make a difference?"

Harry nodded, "I'd bet on it, maybe you can convince the headmaster to let you floo to Diagon for a couple hours one of these days? Maybe with an escort of course…" Harry suggested optimistically, then sighed as he remembered his job. "I've got to go, patrol and all that, but think on what I've said and uh—no more squeezing the cactus or whatever you were doing to the thing." He suggested, he nodded to Ginny and paused noting her downcast expression. "One thing, Ginny will you come with me for a moment?" He asked.

She looked startled and more than a little nervous but got up and followed him into the corridor. He started talking as he paced along the corridor checking the remaining compartments. "Look Ginny, I don't want things to get awkward between us so I'll just say this. I just reckoned you ought to know that I don't blame you for what your family members did okay? Not for a moment." He assured her and her shoulders lifted somewhat in relief.

She smiled sadly at him. "Thanks Harry, and thank you for not bringing it up in front of Neville." She said turning to head back to her cabin. Harry nodded goodbye to her and continued along, waving to a slightly stunned looking Kara who was sharing a cabin with Luna Lovegood. That could be problematic, he joked to himself in his head.

He made it to the far cargo compartment, where he secured a poorly strapped down trunk before turning around, just in time to see Draco Malfoy backing out of Kara's compartment so fast he cracked the glass on the opposite wall. Draco was still staring dumbly at something when Harry hurried up. Kara had stopped to lean on the door frame, an amused expression on her face. "Is there a problem here?" Harry asked, struggling to keep his voice from becoming a growl.

Draco turned to look at him, only grudgingly pulling his eyes of Kara, his face contorting as he clearly fought down a sneer. "Not at all Lord Potter,"

Harry just arched an eyebrow at him, deciding to put aside his unusually courteous words for the moment. "Miss Smith?" He asked, glancing at Kara.

Thankfully Kara didn't seem to have a problem with Harry handling the situation formally. "Just a minor misunderstanding." She agreed smiling thinly.

Harry nodded, glancing at the cracked glass, before turning his eyes back to Malfoy. "You had better not be targeting my friends in this little feud you've started ." He stated frostily. "You will not like the consequences should you do so."

Draco eyed him blankly for a few moments, the gears clearly turning in his head before he spoke, for once in his life. "I understand Lord Potter, I have no issue agreeing to such gentleman's agreement…so long as you agree to abide by the same rules. No going after those I care about either." He said a steely tone in his voice.

Harry was honestly surprised at the consideration Draco was putting into this conversation, though he hadn't failed to notice Draco lacked his usual bodyguard. Perhaps his allies absence made him more cautious? "I can't promise that when it comes to your father, he's thrown in his lot with someone who's made it their life goal to kill me."

Draco just waved that off irritably. "Fine, but you are to leave my Mother, Pansy and her family out of this mess." He compromised.

"In regards to those people I will only fight if attacked first, fair enough?" Harry asked, surprised to find himself in the semblance of a negotiation with Draco. Who nodded sharply in agreement.

"The same goes for your allies, I won't attack them if they don't attack me or mine." Draco countered.

"Deal." Harry agreed, he waited for a reply but none was forthcoming. "Good, then if we are agreed. I think this little exchange should end while we're both ahead hmm? Please return to your carriage or compartment . Have a nice day." Harry instructed firmly. He wasn't used to having the authoritative upper hand when it came to Malfoy, it was nice to have the field evened a little.

Harry waited until Malfoy's retreating back had exited the car, before he flicked his wand at the broken window repairing it. He turned his attention to Kara and waved towards the compartment she was in. "Just a misunderstanding?"

She shrugged as she plunked down in her seat. "I figure he came in here looking to throw his weight around a bit. You know, show the school he's still the big kid on the block despite daddy going to prison. Came in here and started insulting Luna. I told him to get lost, he was reluctant but something must have convinced him it wasn't worth the effort." She said blithely.

"Uh Huh" Harry agreed skeptically, but didn't pursue it. He could guess just what Draco had seen in Kara's face that might have scared him that badly. His eyes looked askance at Kara and she nodded imperceptibly, guessing correctly what his assumption was.

"Right," He said doubtfully and looked to Luna who was smiling dreamily about…something. "Uh, Hey would you ladies mind if I sat here?" He asked indicating one of the seats. He watched Kara's Raven Huginn bob its head spastically at him, and then tilt its head speculatively. Considering it was a carrion bird watching him like that, that was vaguely disconcerting.

Luna considered him for a moment, "You are Harry Potter, we have met before but people seem to forget me, my name is Luna Lovegood," She greeted.

Harry smiled sincerely at the girl. "Hey Luna, don't worry I remember you." He greeted, she smiled blandly, and turned her attention to Kara who resumed squirming under her uncomfortable stare.

"Would you please stop staring at me, it's making me worried." Kara asked wringing her hands nervously now.

Luna gave a start and smiled. "I am sorry, you are interesting to look at. I did not mean to startle you. I like your— hair?" She said happily, then looking down for a moment.

"Yes, I uh, I like it too." Kara said still nervous, the slight hesitance in Luna's response was somewhat disconcerting.

"Your robes are strange to. They're more like a suit than a robe in fact, do all Americans witches wear such strange clothing?" Luna asked.

"Uh depends really, I'm from an independent coven originally, we wore mostly whatever we wanted to there, but uh, this is more like what they wear in the American Senate schools and stuff, yeah…" Kara explained.

"It certainly looks nice, though I do enjoy my robes" Luna said thoughtfully. "Did you know the Nargles seem to avoid you?" She asked.

"Uh, no I didn't, what are Nargles…" Kara asked looking desperately at Harry, in response to the weird turn the conversation had taken.

"They are small creatures which like to infest the auras of those feeling or causing negative emotions. You aura is very clean, and undamaged." Luna informed her.

"Ok-ay…" Kara said agreeing, but looking to Harry for help.

Harry shot her an "It's okay, just roll with it" hand gesture, she relaxed slightly and nodded at the bemused looking blonde girl.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione stepped in. "Uh hello, mind if I join you?" She asked. It was kind of an unnecessary question to ask but she did anyway. All three of those already in the room nodded acquiescence, in one case a tad dreamily, and she sat in the seat across from Harry. He found himself suddenly wishing she were sitting next to him as opposed to across from him. "So how did your patrol go Harry?" She asked her eyes flicking occasionally to the blonde Ravenclaw in the corner.

"Okay I guess, Neville blew up his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, spraying stink sap everywhere, I got that cleaned up. He also lost Trevor again, and I got it handed off to him. Otherwise a small altercation with Malfoy, no blood drawn or anything like that. Appears even he isn't eager to draw on a Prefect in broad daylight." He explained.

"Trevor…That little toad is always wandering off, he's like a little Houdini that creature." Hermione said smiling fondly, thinking of all the times she'd help find the little beast.

"Houdini? As in the Upper Himalayan Bouncing Houdini?" Luna asked curiously.

Everyone goggled at her a little, even Harry, and he had more experience with such things. It was Kara who actually spoke up. "Uh…No, the muggle escape artist from the early nineteen hundreds. Man did some tricks that were just about magical, he died after a punch to the gut though. Poor guy." She explained, now everyone was staring at her and she looked vaguely offended. "What, I can know stuff, I'm not stupid you know, and I have a little bit of a weakness for old vaudeville illusionists. Probably for the same reason I like physics, I like to know how stuff works…" She pouted.

Hermione was the first to apologize, "Sorry, it just seemed out of character until you explained that." She said.

"How did your patrol go?" Harry asked her saving her from the awkward elephant in the room. It was pink, and wore a tutu.

She shrugged. "Pretty well actually, I ran into Draco too on my way down here. He looked a tad surly, but he otherwise ignored me." She said musingly.

Harry smirked slightly. "You notice he didn't have the bookends with him this time around?" Luna snickered in the corner.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I did, I also noticed they were busily guarding Nott instead, in the last car. That's somewhat worrisome, Nott's a thug."

Harry nodded agreement. "If I had to guess Malfoy's change in fortunes have the Head Hypocrite a tad upset with him." He noted dryly.

"Head Hypocrite?" Luna asked, yup still spacey.

Harry nodded fondly at the girl, he knew she'd get a bit better as time went along. "Yup, Head Hypocrite, Lord Snake Face, The Dark Tosser, Voldishort, or my personal favourite The Dork Lord Volde-thingy." He listed off a couple of his favourite euphemisms for Voldemort.

Luna let out a startled laugh at his casual disrespect for one of the most dangerous individuals on the planet. "Why Head Hypocrite?" She asked after a moment.

"His name wasn't always Voldemort, he was born to the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was the son of Merope Gaunt, a pureblood, and Tom Riddle Senior, a muggle." He explained steadily.

Luna became more focus and blinked surprise at that revelation. "How do you know that?" She asked skeptically. Voldemort's past was legendarily mysterious.

He smirked a little. "He told me, he was oh so confident that he was about to kill me at the time, so I reckon he thought it wouldn't be a big deal to spill the beans."

She seemed to be carefully parsing through the ramifications of that. "So…why does he talk about Pure Blood Ideals all the time?" She asked slowly her eyes flicking to his.

"Because Purebloods have what he wants. Power, wealth, and vast treasure troves of forgotten magics. I firmly believe that if the those things were held by the muggleborns or Half-Bloods he would more than happily court their favour instead. Just look at what he's cost the Purebloods, how many old families were utterly wiped out when they wouldn't join him? All he cares about is being in control, being the man on top with everyone else below him." he continued. "Oh, he hates muggles, though that's probably because his father left his mother when he found out she'd been potioning him. Point of interest did you know infants born under amourtentia can't feel love?" He rambled distractedly, considering his long time opponent.

Luna stared at him in astonishment for a bit, before calmly closing her magazine and withdrawing a note pad from her book bag. She flipped it open and started scratching out notes. She glanced up at him smiling wanly. "I think you've just given the Quibbler it's next article…." She paused as a thought occurred to her. "That is—if you don't mind."

Harry just smiled blandly. "Not at all, how'd the last one do? I read it, it was pretty good." He asked.

She nodded returning to taking notes, but replied anyway. "Very well, thank you. It's payed for a new office and an expedition to Sweden this summer. We're going looking for Crumple Horned Snorkacks." She explained happily.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was watching this all with a look that was equal parts fascination and skepticism. She was currently biting her tongue so hard he was surprised she wasn't drawing blood. "Good, maybe this one will pay for future expeditions if you need them?" He asked pleasantly.

Luna glanced up, and seeing he was sincere smiled briefly. "That sounds lovely."

While Luna continued taking notes, and roughing out article drafts, Harry pulled a book out of the pocket he'd secreted it in his cloak. "Sirius gave this to me on the platform, he figured it might be useful." He explained handing it over to Hermione. Kara shifted along the seat to get a look at it.

Hermione opened it excitedly. "Oh yes! This should do nicely, I was hoping the Black Library would have something."

Harry nodded agreement. "I'd be surprised if finding our answer would be as simple as looking in one book, but maybe it'll point us in the right direction?" He asked.

Hermione nodded vaguely as she flipped through a couple pages. "Hmm, I see. Some of this stuff is clearly pretty dark." She grimaced at something on the page in front of her.

Harry nodded. "All things considered that's what I expected."

Luna looked up from her work, "Are you sure they're dark? Despite what the Ministry says most spells are not inherently light or dark. Some of the classically "Dark" spells were made with benign intentions." She observed, Hermione was nodding with certainty though and showed the girl the books title.

Kara looked at Luna carefully. "Oh, can you give me an example?"

Luna nodded, grimacing at the book in question. "A cutting curse, typically is thought of as a way to maim or kill someone else. In actuality most of them were designed for mundane or medicinal purposes. A way to cut up difficult materials, a way to remove a critically damaged limb so it can be cleanly replaced. Admittedly they're more widely used for trying to severe a persons head from their shoulders, but it's a persons intent and methods that make a spell light or dark. A further example perhaps?" She mused, putting aside her quill for a moment. "A cutting curse could be used for the decidedly dark purpose of executing an unarmed prisoner, or it could be used in the heat of battle to kill an enemy combatant. The intent and context of the usage has meaning."

"Intent colours our actions then?" Kara clarified, "What about things like the unforgivables?" she asked.

Luna was solemn. "Some magic is indeed dark by design. Made solely for the purpose of evil." She said simply. "The Imperius Curse was designed to enslave minds. Some would argue it could be used to restrain a wounded or distraught person for treatment. But the curse was made when there were already compulsion charms strong enough to safely complete such tasks. The Cruciatus?" She continued. "Is actually a perversion of a nerve numbing spell intended to aid in healing. Where the original spell turned off nerves in a controlled area. The Cruciatus turns all pain receptors everywhere on all at once. Which leaves Avada Kedavara. Some would claim that it could and should be used to painlessly butcher animals. However this theory is wrong and infeasible for one very specific reason. In order to wield Avada Kedavara, you must fuel it with negative emotions. Hate, rage, jealousy. These things contain immense power in their own way. It was said that a weapon wielded in jealousy would slay the gods themselves." She said smiling sadly at that whimsical notion.

"What about other branches of magic?" Hermione asked, as ever carefully cataloguing the incoming rafts of information.

"There are other magics which are by nature dark. Being inherently abusive. Necromancy often requires negative emotions as fuel, grief being the most common as it is often the driving force behind an attempt to raise the dead. But often sacrifice as well, animal or blood for preference. Animal sacrifice is in fact a spell fuelled by death, only sentient sacrifice outmatching it in potency. Blood Magic is also a potent fuel, but sits more in the grey area of the moral spectrum." She said thoughtfully, thinking back on some long forgotten lesson. "Any spell that harms the soul of being in a permanent fashion such as the kind of spell likely used to create the Soul Fragment Harry fights, would have to be very dark indeed. As souls are by nature almost immutable to magic. Even Avada kedavara does not harm the soul, merely the body." She shuddered at the thought. "That leaves Demonic Magics. Very little is known about them, and with good reason. They all of the, every last one require some form of blood magic, the commotion of atrocity, or sacrifice, the only exception being Fiend Fire, which is in fact a back wards engineering of a true demonic spell of similar function from the early iron age. True Fiend fire, can not be controlled by any save a demon." She smiled, "But I digress, my point was that with a small field of notable exceptions the vast majority of magic is neither good nor evil."

A voice from the doorway made Harry jump "However you can't trust the average joe to always show good judgement with some of the more dangerous spells." Argued Tonks who leaned on the doorframe. "Oh a Bone Breaker spell might be useful for a number of reasons. Shattering a bone to allow a potion brewer to extract the marrow easily, or for breaking and reseting a bone for healing. But can you trust Joe Public to not use it to explode his neighbours head when he doesn't return the lawn mower promptly? Not necessarily, which is why it has been classified as Dark and is thoroughly frowned upon." She noted giving Harry a pointed look. He nodded understanding and concession of the point. She smiled at the room. "Sorry about interrupting like that, and a good point you were making to Miss Lovegood, but I figured it needed saying." She noted plunking down in a seat.

"How'd your patrol go?" Harry asked.

"Good, had a little chat with dear cousin Draco. Seems you two had a little chat and came to an agreement about limiting the scope of your little war?" She asked.

"As long as he limits his vendetta to action against myself, I will limit my own to him. Self defence against third parties being the only exception.

Tonks snorted "Oh? I'm surprised he'd agree to something like that, you'd think striking at your friends would be right up Draco's alley, slimy little git."

Harry shrugged, not necessarily disagreeing. "Apparently he's concerned for the welfare of his mother and the Parkinsons in all this."

She nodded sagely. "That explains it, quid pro quo. He wanted something from you and was willing to give a little to get it. Little idiot should just withdraw the feud and be done with it." She argued waving dismissively.

"Maybe he feels he can't back town without losing face?" Hermione offered her opinion.

Tonks nodded, "That is a definite possibility. Draco's a slippery one, but even the Malfoys have some concept of the word honour."

Harry and the others sat in silence for a time as they considered that. He only stirred from his revery when he noticed Luna had withdrawn into herself again. He couldn't help but recall his concerns about her, and the way she had been last time round. "Luna would you mind if I asked you about something?" He asked tentatively.

She considered him over the top of her magazine. "That would depend on what you would like to ask wouldn't it?" She pointed out.

He chuckled a bit. "It might be the kind of question that would have you wanting to talk about things like Wrackspurts, and Nargles." He admitted.

She blinked in surprise, before giving him a sad smile. "I see you have figured something out Harry. I'm impressed," She admitted, then shrugged. "Nobody else has managed that much. As to your questions? I would rather not at this time, though thank you for your concern." She said a touch sadly.

He nodded tiredly, in someways this helped confirm his suspicions. "Fair enough, but I reckon I'd like to tell you something then, and it's not just about what worries I have." He noted, and she nodded acquiescence. "I'd like to extend you an invitation I guess. To spend time with us whenever you want. If you need me, any time, day or night, come find me and I'll help you out."

She nodded smiling slightly at his offer. "What if you're in your common room, you spend a great deal of time there do you not?"

He nodded agreement, it was after all the usual haunt. "Then ask the Portrait of the Fat Lady to send for me. I will come as quick as I can."

Hermione didn't quite understand what was going on but understood Harry was basically offering to protect Luna from something. "I'd be happy to help too Luna, and I'm sure Kara or Tonks would be up for it too." She noted and the other two, confused as she was, nodded agreement.

Luna was surprised by all the attention. "Thank you, I think I might like spending some time with you Harry, it'll be just like having friends."

Harry chuckled a touch sadly. "That's because that's exactly what I'm offering you Luna, to be your friend." He explained soberly.

Luna's eyes teared up, "Thank you Harry, I'd Like that very much." She replied croakily. She'd never really had friends before, to suddenly have her fortunes turn around was something she had not expected. Perhaps this year would be better than the last few?

—

Hermione had to admit, she was uncertain what to think of Harry's behaviour. His interactions had been different with most people, but those reactions with the fairer gender seemed the most affected. He was kinder and more deferential in general, and it had had her wondering if he was starting to see her differently, allowing her to, despite herself, raise her hopes once again. However his interactions with other women were also more friendly than they had been, and this was once again starting to make her doubt her place in his life. He had been uncharacteristically warm with Daphne Greengrass, someone he barely knew, and now again with Luna. In the case of the latter she could understand how it may be his fondness for the underdog coming out. But with the former she couldn't quite silence the little voice of doubt pointing out just how attractive Daphne was.

She certainly hadn't expected his invitations of friendship to either of those two. She couldn't help but worry about what it might mean. It was this musing that finally led her to the revelation that she was actually feeling more than a touch jealous, and she dutifully chided herself for it. _He doesn't belong to me, we're not even dating. He could date whomever he pleases and it still wouldn't be my business._ She pointed out sadly.

Apparently her reflections had seeped into her demeanour because a voice penetrated her pondering. "What's up Hermione, you seem worried about something." Harry asked from his seat across from her.

She blinked rapidly at him as her brain scrambled for a believable excuse to cover her worries. "Nothing Harry, just thinking." She hedged.

He nodded, a small amused smirk touching his lips. "Obviously—what about?" He asked, once again sending her scrambling for a believable answer.

about our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. "Whoever they are didn't even list a set of books for us to buy before term," She pointed out, just the barest touch of disapproval in her voice.

"I heard he's a Master Vampire, but that was probably just rumour" Luna said from her corner. The others gave her a look. "What? The Quibbler may believe in an alternative world view but some of the sources who attempt to provide leads are insane, even by our standards" She said appearing a little hurt, she was a touch more focused and lucid than she usually was concerning the Quibbler.

"Sorry Luna, I'm just not used to hear about you saying something isn't possible." Harry apologized smiling gently at her.

She brightened slightly "Oh…Well technically it is possible, but it is hardly likely. Also the man who gave us that tip was wearing a stuffed cat on his head. He tried to tell us the space llama was coming." Luna said sadly.

"Space llama?" Hermione asked smiling a little.

"Some people are just broken." Luna said sadly.

Kara chose to redirect the conversation at this point to let Luna off the hook a little. "So Harry, I was wondering about something, that club you were considering raising?" She asked.

Harry almost missed the reference but finally figured it out. "Oh, you mean the defence club?" He asked. "I'm still planning out how it might work." He offered.

"What defence club?" Hermione asked baffled.

Harry explained a little. "As you know I'm going to be tutoring you in DA DA. I was considering expanding it a bit to include some others as the year progresses. Not precisely a militia, but a way of training people so they can defend themselves while on holidays if it comes to that. With us officially at war now…" He trailed off allowing her to fill in the blanks.

"I—Will you need to give others additional tutoring though? If we have a good defence teacher this year that is?" Hermione asked.

"I still think it might be a good idea. The teacher has to focus on a curriculum, I can focus on things I myself have found useful, specifically in the realm of self defence, and anything else I can think of." He explained, and she was nodding thoughtfully. "It also doesn't necessarily preclude getting additional advice, and stuff from the teachers. Guest lecturing sort of things." He explained.

"I think that might be a great idea Harry," Luna interjected sounding intrigued. "Would I be allowed to join?" She asked.

Harry nodded immediately. "Absolutely," He said without hesitation. Luna had been a critical part of Dumbledore's Army. He remembered the kind of distinction she'd served within it fondly. She was one of the ministry six who had accompanied in the battle for the Department of Mysteries last time.

Luna nodded happily, then focused on him again. "May I ask why you dropped Divination?" She asked curiously. Hermione found herself having to bite her tongue to cut off a diatribe.

Harry nodded easily, "I'm not terribly confident in professor Trelawney's abilities, or at least in her reliability as a seer. Also the field requires somebody to have a bit of the touch or the eye or whatever, which is something I simply lack altogether." He explained.

"Ah, you are not a seer of any variety," Luna said nodding in understanding. "And as such you see nothing when attempting to read the future. That makes sense. I mostly just enjoy the atmosphere." She noted. "The professor is indeed a little…sporadic in any ability she actually possesses."

"I don't doubt she has at least some ability, it just isn't available on demand." He agreed, thinking of the prophecy.

"I'm not even convinced of that," Hermione grumbled. "I thinks she's probably as much a fraud as Lockhart." She griped.

Harry offered a small snippet of information he hadn't had last time. "You know the Ministries Department of Mysteries has a whole section housing all recorded Prophesies right? That's where that prophesy I talked about is stored" He noted, and she gave a start.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"The Ministry keeps the collected memories pertaining to every known legitimate prophecy they can get their hands on." He explained. "It is not so widely known but they house this collection within their research division, which is within the Department of Mysteries." He explained.

"Oh…" Hermione said quizzically.

"What else do we know about that Department?" Kara asked casually. Tonks, Harry noted, looked suddenly a great deal more alert and quite possibly more than a little worried.

"Very little, it's said they study the things we don't firmly understand there. Things like, thought, time, death, space, prophecy…and love, though I don't know if that last one is true. I assume there are additional areas." He said. "It's run by a group called the Unspeakables or some such."

"How do you know about all that?" Tonks asked, a look of intense concentration on her face.

He smiled slightly, understanding where her concern was coming from. "It may be considered top secret Tonks, but only in the general sense. It's known in the books about the ministry what kind of things they like to research, but what they actually learn in there is the real secret."

Hermione had been considering the list of fields they studied, "You know Astronomy is one of those areas where the magical world would benefit from paying more attention to the Muggle world, every once in a while." She pointed out. She took astronomy along with everyone else at Hogwarts, but she had to admit the course was a touch laughable.

Luna and Tonks were looking at her with interest now. "What do you mean Hermione?" Luna asked ever curious.

"The Muggles take a great deal of interest in what is out there on other worlds. They wonder who else might be out there, and are constantly theorizing about colonizing other planets. They study them to see what kind of effort might be required to make them habitable." She explained. The idea seemed to surprise the witches. "They've advanced quite a bit thanks to that. They've made improvements in the fields of propulsion, optics and robotics thanks to the space programs."

Tonks smiled dryly. "I understood about a quarter of what you just said."

"Really? I thought your dad was a muggleborn, don't you ever talk about this stuff with him or his family?" Harry asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I can't keep up on everything in the muggle world, my life is after all in the magical one."

Hermione took it upon herself to clarify. "Optics have advanced because the juggles have an obsessions with taking pictures of everything. They needed to make better cameras to get photos of the things out there. Robotics is the field of remote or autonomously controlled machines. As for Propulsion…well things have come a ways since the Apollo missions. I hear they're experimenting with the idea of ion engines."

Tonks was clearly wrestling with that pile of information. "Okay I get the appeal of having machines handle tasks for you, and taking better pictures, but you lost me at Apollo. What are you talking about?" She asked.

Hermione and Harry looked to each other as if trying to decide whether or not she was serious, surely they'd heard about this even in the Magical world? They decided that Tonks was sincere, and Luna looked just as baffled. "The Apollo missions were the missions set by the American National Aeronautics and Space Administration to land astronauts, that is to say explorers, on the moon."

Luna looked intrigued. "The muggles have been trying to put people on the moon?" She asked sounding fascinated by the idea.

Hermione nodded. "They've actually already done it, back in 1969 and a couple of times since then too." She pointed out.

Tonks had decided she must be putting them on. "Pull the other one, it has bells on it."

Harry supported Hermione. "She's telling the truth Tonks, Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin were the first men on the moon. They took samples, planted a flag and left footprints. There are pictures of earth which were taken from the moon. In fact…" She started rifling through her book bag and pulled out a photograph, the kind libraries and bookstore hand out as free advertisements for services. She used it as a bookmark of all things, and handed it to Tonks. There plain as day was the Earth rising over the horizon of the lunar landscape.

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "Bloody Hell,"

Hermione continued, "The muggles have been sending probes to Mars for a while now and deep space satellites and such further out." She noted.

Tonks and Luna were unable to respond to that as they were interrupted by an announcement over the intercom indicating the start of lunch services. This unfortunately also meant it was time for Harry and Hermione's noon patrols.

Harry nodded and stood, "Well, time for the next patrol" He offered. "Want to help me with mine, then I'll help with yours?" He suggested hopefully.

She looked pleased by the prospect. "I'd like that" she agreed smiling. Her heart did a small dance in her chest when he smiled at her.

Author's Note:

Right so you're probably wondering what it is that highjacked my creativity seeing as I only got two chapters done this month. The Answer Star Wars. So in a related matter I'd like to request those of you who are familiar with star wars and would be willing to beta some chapters I've got in the works, please give me a call. Otherwise? Rate, Review, comment, pray to the creativity gods to restore me to the path of Potter, send me a message and invite your friends. Make predictions, and ask questions.


	17. Chapter 16: Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Author's Note: Right so this is the second of the two Chapters I managed this month. Frankly I have no idea what I'll manage for next month. As I said last chapter my creative energies have been inexplicably diverted by a strange fixation on Star Wars. As before I am looking for Betas who know or enjoy Star Wars, and as before I ask you all to pray to the god's of creativity that I'm guided back in a timely fashion to the path of Potter. Now then I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you all soon.**

**Chapter 16: Welcome to Hogwarts!**

Harry stood on the platform at Hogsmeade, shifting slightly from foot to foot to keep them from stiffening up. Initially he'd spent his time helping the younger students get their belongings safely off the train. But then he'd had to spend a good fifteen minutes just watching for trouble, people picking fights or wandering where they shouldn't. That had been fairly boring, he was pretty sure he'd spent the majority of that time staring at the unfriendly looking skies overhead. If he recalled correctly it had been like this the last time around too. Dreary and foreboding.

His attention shifted once more down to earth as Grubblyplank called a group of lollygagging first years to come with her to the boats. Hermione herded the wayward youths over to the professor before wandering back in his direction.

It seemed being a prefect agreed with Hermione. Not that he'd really expected any different considering how she'd taken to it last time. She stood a little taller, and spoke a little more boldly, not that she'd ever really been lacking in that regard. Hermione always had been one to speak her mind. He found himself cursing Hogwarts robes, prefect or otherwise. He'd grown to appreciate her feminine form well enough over the last month, something he'd never really payed attention to the last time through. Hogwarts robes were not terribly flattering on anyone, which might have been the point he noted to himself ruefully. Still, she looked comfortable and confident in hers. At least usually, however as she now approached him now, she looked concerned.

"Hey Harry, did you notice, Hagrid's not here?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded readily. "Yeah, that was Grubblyplank wasn't it? Never took a course with her so I can't say for certain."

She nodded agreement, "Oh yes, that was her. You don't think he's been sacked do you? Or maybe he's been hurt and can't attend to his duties?"

Harry shook his head firmly, "I don't imagine so, Hagrid's tough and I can't imagine Dumbledore allowing him to be sacked. Not if he's keeping Trelawney and Binns around." She didn't seem terribly comforted so he continued adding a little from past experience. "Besides, the way I reckon it. If he's not here, there's only one other place he could be."

"Where?" She asked eyes flicking to him as they paced along the platform herding the last students ahead of them.

"Courting the Giants favour for Dumbledore."

She blinked, then a small grin split her lips as relief flowed through her. "Oh, that makes sense…But aren't Giants dangerous? I hope he's careful." She fussed.

Harry nodded, thinking of Grawp's mammoth size, and he'd been a runt. "Of course they can be, hard not to when they're that big right? But way I hear it from a couple of chats I had with Hagrid, they mostly prefer to keep to themselves until riled. Spend most of their time in concealed valleys and stuff tending their herds." he remembered vaguely. "But if it helps, I'll bet Beaubatons is short a Head Mistress right now too. Madam Maxime will watch his back."

A dark chuckle sounded behind them. "You know Harry, one of these days your gonna have to tell me how you go about knowin' so many things you shouldn't." Tonks declared sidling up to them when they turned.

Harry knew why she was interested. Strictly speaking it was an Order secret. In retrospect the mystery of Hagrid's absence had an obvious answer to him. But at the time it had flummoxed and worried him just as it did Hermione. He shrugged offhanded. "It's not that large a stretch of the imagination. The only person who could get Hagrid to abandon his post here would be Dumbledore, and he'd only do that if it was important. Also it's kind of obvious when you consider Hagrid isn't exactly secret agent material, what kind of job could he possibly be better suited towards than anyone else?"

"You make it sound so easy, but nobody else has figured it out." Tonks noted dryly.

"Sometimes it's better to be lucky than good." Harry returned enigmatically, shrugging.

"Come on you two, lets get you to a carriage before we get left behind." She said shaking her head at his uncooperative and utterly unenlightening answer. The carriages as even sat waiting at the end of the path way from the station. They also had their usual steeds hooked in front of them and Harry was struck by the fact that this was the first year he'd ever seen them. It would look odd for those in the know for him not to react to their presence given his recent experiences. So he played along, just in case. "Uh—Any one else see the creepy horse things?" He asked, pretending disquiet.

Hermione as predicted looked at him like he was crazy. "What creepy horse things?" He could imagine her wondering if this was it, and he'd finally gone off the deep end.

"The ones pulling the carriages." He explained carefully.

Hermione opened her mouth, no doubt to protest there were no horses when a dreamy voice interrupted from beside them. "They're called Thestrals." Luna explained happily, walking up beside the first of the pair pulling the carriage and patting it gently on the nose.

Hermione was looking more and more alarmed. "Just what are Thestrals supposed to be?" She asked clearly wondering if this was the return of Loony Lovegood.

"People used to say they were omens of death." Tonks noted helpfully.

Luna shot the Auror a reproachful look. "It's not true though, the truth is that the only people who can see them are those who have seen death."

Harry pretended dawning comprehension. "And I saw Cedric die last year in the graveyard." He noted.

Luna was nodding, but Harry still heard Tonks muttering about a pile of dead thugs in an alley maybe having something to do with it too, and he flushed guiltily. Luna merely looked sympathetic. "Yes, and I am sorry you had to face that Harry,"

Hermione was clearly fighting the obvious follow up question but Luna took mercy on her. "It was my mother, a brilliant witch, but she liked to experiment making new spells." She noted sadly. Hermione looked stricken but couldn't help but look to Tonks next.

Tonks shrugged. "I'm an Auror remember, first body I saw was when a perp fell trying to climb a building down Diagon."

Hermione then noticed Kara was idly petting one of the creatures, even if she herself could not see them. Kara just gave her a rueful look. "Don't ask."

Harry could easily guess a number of reasons why Kara might be able to see the beasts.

"Excuse me! Please hold the carriage!" Called a familiar voice behind them, and a trio trotted up to them.

Daphne was herding a harassed looking Astoria Greengrass, and her friend Tracy up to them. "Hello Lord Potter, do you mind if we ride with you?" She asked slowing to a more stately glide.

Harry counted up the people around him and nodded. They had just enough seats for everyone. "Sure there's eight seats so we have just enough space for everyone." He agreed and stepped up beside the open door offering his hand.

First Daphne, then Astoria, then Tracey were all helped up into the Carriage, then he offered his hand to Hermione, Luna, Kara and Tonks. The latter two being somewhat more rebellious made a point of making faces at him as they nevertheless accepted his hand to get up into the carriage.

He was the last aboard of course and took the seat beside the door. Daphne nodded to him appraisingly. "That was quite gentlemanly of you Lord Potter, the judge from Slytherin gives you a ten." She said quirking a slight smile at him.

He chuckled at the small joke "You can just call me Harry you three, I'm the last of my house after all, there aren't any other Potters to get upset by a lack of decorum."

Daphne nodded, "Then you may call me Daphne."

Astoria was next giving a short but friendly nod. "Astoria or Stori."

Tracey grinned broadly and stuck out her hand offering a hand shake. "You can call me Tracy, or Trace, Davis or like everybody else "Hey you there with the brown hair." She said smiling impishly.

"Hello, Hey you there with the brown hair. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling as he shook her hand. She laughed brightly at his willingness to get in on the joke.

Following his lead, Hermione appeared to be willing to try some small talk too. "So what do you think will be new this year?"

"Well we'll have a new DADA professor just like every other year, and we have Grubblyplank for Care. Otherwise, who knows? After last year I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had built thunder dome out back and is gonna toss us all in there tomorrow. Maybe he'll come sort out the survivors around christmas?" He suggested, she couldn't help but grin at the movie reference.

The other's in the carriage with the exception of Kara looked totally lost. Daphne struck out for more certain ground. "Do you know anything about this new DADA teacher? The Pureblood gossip circuit hasn't turned up anything about them. Which is saying something." She noted sardonically.

Harry shook his head, but Tonks nodded. "Only a little, know it's a he, and that Dumbledore approached him a couple weeks ago with an offer. He's also apparently fairly young."

Kara was optimistic, "He didn't ask us to pick up any reading material, perhaps that means he'll be more hands on?"

Tracy looked doubtful. "Heck the last one was hands on, he liked to imperio us and make us jump on the desk. I just about broke my knees doing that."

Harry snorted. "Who knows, now that we have that experience under our belts maybe we can skip that portion of the course work."

Luna spoke up. "A crazy man who was gibbering about a space llama told the Quibbler the new teacher is a Master Vampire."

The Slytherins, not having heard this tale before looked perplexed and more than a little worried. Daphne was the most tactful of them so she handled the response to that. "Really? How odd. I do not believe I have heard of a space llama…"

Harry could tell she was wondering who the wide eyed blond in the corner was. "Daphne, this is Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. You already know Hermione, and thats Kara." he waved to Tonks. "And the woman in pink and leathers is (Thou Shalt Not Speak My Name) Tonks." He said officiously.

Tonks sent him a death glare. "Thanks for that Harry," She said promising retribution. "My first name is Nymphadora, but don't say it where I can hear you, or I'll hex your bits off." She said sternly.

Daphne smirked slightly. "Charmed I'm sure."

Luna was staring about happily at the party around her, she was quite pleased to be involved in a group of this size. This almost never happened in her experience. "Has anyone else noticed that Harry is surrounded by female friends?" She asked out of the blue, turning wide and innocent eyes to Harry. "Are you creating a harem Harry?"

As was to be expected following such a bizarre non sequitur, silence thudded down like a body from the sky, inside the gently swaying carriage.

Harry considered that question for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "Uh…No?" He ventured uncertainly.

It could have been his imagination but Luna looked a touch disappointed at that. "Oh. well should you change your mind, let me know so I can sign up." She said happily.

Amidst the maelstrom of confusion that little conversation had created Harry had only one thought. _Note to self: invite Neville to join the group._

—-

They passed up the entry hall into the castle proper, to find the great hall looked as it always did. Four tables arrayed below an illusionary sky which mirrored the one outside. The air between them and it filled with floating candles. Not for the first time Harry couldn't help but wonder how they weren't constantly being rained with flaming hot molten candle wax.

The staff table was a little emptier than usual, not only because Hagrid wasn't sitting at it. Grubblyplank was guiding the kids across the lake, and Mcgonagall had gone to meet them at the staircase. However the DADA teachers seat was also vacant, but Harry spotted a young man who stood obscured in the shadows off to the side. Harry could hardly see him.

"I don't see the DADA teacher do you?" Hermione asked absently looking over the table.

"Right side in the shadows." Harry told her as he stepped over the bench and sat.

"Oh, good eye Harry, I knew there was a reason you became a seeker." Hermione said pleased. "He's a bit odd isn't he standing there in the shadows like that?" She noted raking her hands through her hair idly.

"More odd than the impostor or any of the ones before him?" Harry teased, aiming a poke at her ribs, which she avoided adroitly.

"I suppose not." Hermione chuckled. Looking around for a minute, she took in the furtive glances which were pointed their way, and the heads pushed together as people gossiped, she gave Harry an apologetic look. "Uh, it doesn't bother you all the stares and gossiping?" She asked a little surprised Harry wasn't already fuming, especially seeing as Seamus appeared to be displeased at seeing him arrive.

Harry just shrugged. "Earlier this summer everyone was calling me a murderer and a liar. I figure after that "Oooh, he's the one who got Fudge sacked," is nothing to get uptight about."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're taking it so well. You've matured."

Harry couldn't help but snort a little in amusement, mostly at the thought of how disgustingly he'd behaved last time through. He was more than a little ashamed of how he'd behaved, especially towards his friends.

The doors opened again, and the first years stumbled in following Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded to her as she passed, and she nodded back. He was able to smile at the firsties this time around without scaring any of them, so that was a win. Harry waited through the same long, and bizarre speech the hat gave last time, and waited through the sorting of the firsties, cheering along with everyone else when someone made it into Gryffindor.

And sat up and listened when Dumbledore took his stand. "To our newcomers, welcome. And to our old hands, welcome back, there is a time for speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in."

Harry Happily dug in after he shovelled the food Hermione always prepared for herself onto her plate. "I guess I'm predictable?" She asked sheepishly.

"Not really," Harry comforted her easily. "I just know you too well." He joked, smiling.

Once the feast was finished, Dumbledore stood again. His speech was virtually identical to the one he'd made last time. Except for the part where he introduced the DADA teacher. "And a very fond welcome to Professor James Miller, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Where is he?" He asked, clearly slightly vexed until McGonagall tugged his sleeve, and pointed to the man who'd stepped out of the shadows to the side of the table. Harry guessed he wasn't terribly hungry.

"Ah, there he is, tell me would you like to say a couple words?" Dumbledore asked politely.

The young man nodded shortly and strode up to the table before turning to speak to the students. "Ah, Good afternoon," He said in an accent Harry did not automatically recognize. "And as the Headmaster has said, welcome to Hogwarts. My name is James Miller, you may refer to me as Professor or James while in my class. I just wanted to let you all know I look forward to teaching you all, and look forward to what you all may teach me in return. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said in a nice staid, and evenly measured voice, pleasant but not artificially so.

"Well that was encouraging I guess, he seemed nice, and wasn't drinking from a hip flask or anything…" Hermione said in a quiet aside to Harry.

"Yeah, let's hope that's an indicator of how he'll handle his teaching." Harry agreed, as Hermione turned to speak with Neville about something.

"Next I'd like to introduce two new faces you might see during your time here, First is Dudley Dursley, he will be assisting Argus Filch and Professor Grubblyplank in their duties around the school." Dumbledore said and Harry spotted his slightly less rotund than usual cousin standing worriedly next to Argus at the doors into the hall. He waved weakly at everyone who turned to look at him, his eyes darting to Harry's briefly before darting away. He was wearing a newer version of Argus' long coat.

"In addition" started Dumbledore "We have a transfer student from America, Miss Kara Smith, from the Newark New Jersey Independent Coven. I hope you will all treat her with kindness and respect, and that you will all acquit yourselves well." Dumbledore severely, "Now with that aside I have another important announcement. This year we will have Aurors patrolling the school. We ask that you try not to interfere with their duties and allow them to get on with their important work." The rest of the speeches passed without incident. No long and ridiculous diatribe by Umbridge this time of course. Ending with "May I call Auror Tonks and Kara Smith to the head table please, we have matters to discuss."

Harry followed Hermione's lead when she got up, and helped her rally the first years. "Alright you lot pay attention please." He hollered, and the kids gathered round.

Thanks Harry," She said smiling. "Alright then I am Hermione Granger, and I am one of the fifth year prefects, I'll be helping you figure everything out seeing as this is your first time." She said to the nervous looking first years. She turned to Harry to allow him to introduce himself.

He grinned a bit stepping forward. "And I'm Harry Potter, I'll be here mostly to back her up, but you should worry more about listening to her, she's scarier than I am when provoked." He joked earning a few smiles, even a small one from Hermione. "But in all seriousness, feel free to come to me or Hermione for help if you're being bullied, if you're lost, or even if you need a bit of tutoring. Although Hermione will be better at that last one than I will. She regularly gets the best marks of anyone in the school." He said grinning, "She's the brains in this relationship,"

He ignored her pleased but embarrassed blush, with difficulty. "Well, why don't you follow me and we'll show you to the dormitories. While what Harry says is true…"She started as they took off, "…In a sense, He is in fact very gifted in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in fact he'll be tutoring me too, and will be a great source of advice in several others." She shot back smiling at him. "Now, things to remember. The stairs like to change where they go around here so pay attention…" Harry listened happily while Hermione gave the first years their speech as she led them to the tower. Somehow this teacher-like, vaguely maternal side of her was seriously attractive for him, he'd forgotten about it somehow and felt it a gift to be blessed with seeing it again. Though this realization gave him brief pause. He jogged to catch up, he'd think on it a bit later.

"Now the password this term to get through the portrait hole into Gryffindor tower is "Horatio at the Bridge," Hermione said, reminding them carefully. "Now go ahead, and find the first year dorms, men are on the right, women are on the left." She said happily, and watched them race away. "That went rather well I think." She noted brightly.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit overdone to say things like this, but I can't believe we were ever that small." He noted wryly.

She nodded agreement, but then jerked her head at something over his shoulder. He turned around just in time to see Kara and Tonks jog up.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to talking with paintings. It just doesn't happen out their in the muggle world." Kara noted with a sigh as they entered the common room together. "At least this one doesn't scream invectives at me like the one at Grimmauld."

"We're bunking up in the guest rooms with you lot…well now, so this is the Gryffindor common room is it? Cozier than I was expecting, the Hufflepuff one is a bit different." Tonks noted looking about in interest.

"You want to see our new home?" Harry asked gesturing to the stairs. "Just make sure you take the left hand one, the right hand won't react to your gender, but you know guys." He said. "Tongues will wag if you regularly take the right hand."

Tonks just grinned. "What if I like tongues wagging?" Harry barked a laugh, knowing she was just kidding.

They proceeded to the towers top floor, a split level medium common chamber with eight smaller rooms off of it. Six prefect bedrooms, and two guest rooms.

They each hurried off to check their own rooms out first of course, though Harry's was somewhat larger than the others and probably the only one filled with House Elves. Four of them to be exact. Sorting through a small mountain of parcels and letters, all of them wearing uniforms. A pair Harry recognized as Tinker and Dobby hurried over snapping briefly to attention then relaxing. "Harry, you're here!" Tinker said happily. "We've got your mail, Professor Mcgonagall saw to it that it was released to us, and we've got our new uniforms too." She said striking a pose.

The uniforms weren't bad, Harry decided, a little unexpected, but not bad. They were made up of a simple pair of dungaree-like cargo pants. With a white shirt, either a white T-Shirt or a long sleeve and actual shoes, something he'd never seen on elves before.

"Harry Potter sir? Would sir like to meet the others?" Dobby suggested.

"Yes, you should meet the others." Tinker agreed nodding. She hurried over to one of the others a female from the looks of it who she tapped on the shoulder. The elf turned and blinked surprise at having failed to notice visitors. Tinker turned back to him. "Harry, this is Tot, she doesn't speak anymore, I don't know why…" She said seriously.

"Um nice to meet you Tot," Harry said smiling slightly at her. Tot blinked, smiled slightly and bobbed her head in greeting.

"And this is Tiger," Tinker said pointing to the next elf who turned round long enough for Harry to see a bowie knife strapped to his thigh and green and brown paint on his face before turning back to his pile.

"Nice to meet you Harry," He barked shortly, as he picked up a box and peered at it suspiciously.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Tiger." Harry said. "Is something wrong with that package?" He asked hesitantly.

The elf shrugged. "Not sure, probably not, but you never know right? Could have anything in it, I'd have to do a little E.O.D work on it to be sure…" He said squinting at the thing. "But it doesn't have any curses on it, or potions in it. So unless they used a muggle bomb you're safe." He said handing it over.

Harry examined it cautiously. He opened it to see a hand made letter with finger painted creatures, and children frolicking on it. He barked a laugh when he opened the card and read the message. "For Hary Poterr, the hero, From Dafney? Grengrass. I'm! Four!" It was hard to believe the girl he'd met earlier that day had ever been young enough to finger paint. "Tinker, do you have a tack I could use?" He asked. He heard a double crack, and Tinker was holding one up to him. "That was fast…And how did you apparate in Hogwarts?" He asked surprised.

"Elves go where they want. Most Wizarding magics doesn't stop us. Also this is home so the elf barriers don't stop us either." She said shrugging. He nodded then tacked up the post card on the largest clear wall. He was going to keep things sent from anyone he knew, as well as anything that caught his eye.

"We've filtered out all the naughty stuff in the fan mail. Some of it was really creepy." Tinker said apologetically. "We could bring the less creepy stuff if you want…"

"Whoa, that's a lot of letters," Said Kara's voice, from the door, the elves all gave a start then relaxed upon recognizing her. An angel appearing in the doorway was likely to surprise anyone.

"Yeah, and it's just the first batch." Harry noted dryly. "Daphne sent me one when she was four." He said pointing.

"Ha! You've gotta tease her a little about that." Kara said smiling.

"Wow, Harry this rooms like a palace." Hermione noted padding into the room.

"Lord's quarters apparently." Harry nodded in agreement.

"They always say that being connected has it's benefits." Tonks noted following on her heels. "A tad less secure though with the extra windows, do you mind if I ward them?" She asked business like. Harry gestured to go ahead.

"So what do you lot do now, it's not like you have homework yet?" Kara noted.

"Well at this point Ron would usually challenge me to chess or ask to hold the firebolt, and then we'd sit here watching his pieces smash mine for an hour, while Hermione got a head start on her readings." Harry explained. "Thankfully we can skip the chess part this time round."

"Harry should probably get some more reading done on Ancient Runes. He's a year behind after all." Hermione noted thoughtfully.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, unless I want to be stuck asking stupid questions all class I guess I'll have to won't I. You'll help me out?" He asked imploringly, frankly more interested in her company than in Ancient Runes.

She nodded. "Of course! Tell me what did you think of the Elder Futhark Chart I prepared for you, it's…" And she was off. Some things never change.

—-

Harry's night in his new private dorm was not as relaxing as he'd hoped, not because of dreams of Voldemort doing crazy and/or evil things, but because as certain brunette kept showing up in them and embracing him… He kept waking up his heart pounding excitedly and his face warm and bearing an inexplicable smile. Good for his mood, not good for getting a restful nights sleep. Especially when it left him lying there contemplating his new attraction to his best friend. It had never been that way between them in his past life, the closest had been a fleeting moment, him and her dancing to try and take their minds off things after Ron abandoned them in the forests of Dean. For the barest moment while they danced, he could have sworn their was something there, but then she had looked away forlornly, and it was gone. It was different this time around, he was more certain that there was a certain something, a spark for lack of a better word. And his attraction to her physical self was certainly not brotherly or platonic.

This time he found himself hungrily waiting for her to smile, or working hard to make her laugh. He loved the light of intelligence in her eyes, and he had to admit he enjoyed watching her in general. He enjoyed the curve of her hips, and yes he couldn't help but notice her backside or the swell of her chest. But he liked her slender shoulders and slim neck too. He found himself wondering just what it would feel like to hold her hips in his hands, or how soft her lips were.

So no, Harry did not sleep well that first night back to Hogwarts, as he came to the startling realization that he might in fact be at least a little infatuated with his best friend. He was not completely ignorant to such things, his feelings for Ginny may have been artificial in nature but were real enough to allow him to understand what it was he was feeling. However it didn't help him to know what to do about it or even if he should do anything about it. Last time Harry had basically just grabbed Ginny and kissed her, and the problem had been solved. This time… Well even if he decided that it was indeed the right thing to do, Hermione might not respond as favourably to that tact as Ginny had.

This all left him with one thought as he lay there in bed. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

The next morning Harry caught up with said brunette, Hermione, as she had a chat with the twins about skiving snackboxes. "Look, you two can't just put up notice asking for test subjects in the common room." She said sounding weary.

"Say's who?" Fred asked petulantly.

"Say's me, and Harry." She said spotting him as he walked up. The twins to turned to look at him.

"Hey don't look at me" He chided them. "She scares the bejeebers out of me, and if you were as smart as you think you are, she'd scare them out of you too. You're on your own with that one." He said laughing. He remembered the problem from last time though. "But the reason your blood pasties or whatever you were telling me about last night won't stop bleeding is because you forgot the fixative." He threw in for good measure.

"Thanks mate," George said smiling, then turned back to Fred and Hermione "You watch Hermione, you'll be wanting them too before long. O.W.L year is hell" Hermione scoffed at that and they bickered back and forth a bit. Unfortunately for Harry he kinda zoned out for a minute. "We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year." Said George Brightly "But now that we've got our funding from Harry here, all we need is market research." He said proudly. Harry had cottoned on a little too late this time and didn't get the chance to cut them off. Hermione gave them a funny look and then turned a stern look on Harry.

"Harry care to explain?" She demanded as the twins suddenly hit eject and fled for higher ground, snack boxes held high overhead as they bolted for their dorm.

"Hell," Harry sighed shaking his head. "This is what I get for not paying attention to where the conversations going."

"Harry," she said her foot starting to tap, and Harry remembered with little amusement how he'd seen her mother do the same thing. "Explain. Now." She said her faces stony and implacable. No mercy anywhere in sight.

He gave her a chagrined look and gave in, simply desiring to move on rather than draw things out. "I may have given them the winnings I earned last year okay? You know to start their joke shop?" He said.

Her brow creased, and then smoothed as she figured it out "Your Tri-Wizard earnings?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah those." He agreed.

"Why?" She asked, her foot stopping abruptly.

"Two reasons really, first because I figure. "Oh crap, the Dark Lord's back, were going to war" I figured were all gonna need _somebody_ to keep us laughing." He looked up into her eyes hanging his head a little. He hated disappointing her, even if it was only a little, perhaps it was lingering guilt over how he had treated her last time round? "And second, getting the winnings from the Tri-Wizard felt like accepting blood money. Oh, I knew I wasn't the one who killed Cedric. But It was my plan we take the cup together. And therefore I'm partially responsible for his death." He explained willing her to understand.

She stood stock still for a moment her eyes searching his face. Then she sprung forward and hugged him tight. A hand on the back of his head holding it to her shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry, I know Cedric wouldn't have blamed you, but…I know you feel it. I think your idea of trying to fund something happy and good is a worthwhile one." She backed off a bit and smiled. "Those twins are gonna drive us crazy though aren't they?" She laughed and Harry felt a world better.

"Yeah probably, but we'll have fun chasing them down, I think Filch actually enjoys it a little." He pointed out. "And now he's got back up…" He pointed out.

She grimaced a bit. "Yeah, I still don't know what Dumbledore is thinking. Agh, something else, lets talk about something else or I'll get mad again." He just chuckled in response, sometimes being friends with someone meant getting mad on their behalf.

—

Harry and the others all made their way down to breakfast together. "What's our first class?" Harry asked piling his plate with food as Hermione looked over the schedules.

"That would be Ancient Runes, for once they have it first thing in the morning while we're still fresh." She noted sounding pleased. "Then it's potions followed up by lunch, then it's double defence."

"Busy day, does that mean some of the others are gonna be a bit lighter?" He asked.

She nodded. "Wednesday is practically empty except for Care. Do you know if you get to test out of any of these courses?" She asked.

Harry shook his head, and was about to respond when a throat was cleared behind him. " , I actually wished to speak with you on just such a subject. Would you perhaps be available this evening after Defence against the Dark Arts?" Mcgonagall asked sternly as ever as she passed on her way to the staff table.

"Yes Professor I should be," he agreed, she nodded in satisfaction and wandered off again. Harry smiled thinly to Hermione, as the sky overhead began to darken with owls, and one very out of place raven.

Hedwig stopped only briefly stealing a sausage while Harry collected the letters she had been carrying. One was bearing the now familiar crest of Gringotts. He tore it open first. The meeting with the master builders and shipwrights would be tomorrow, as would be his meeting with the Dark Artifacts specialist, the meeting with Ragnok would be the day after. He was pleased with the scheduling too, it should work out so that none of his duties or classes were disrupted either. His other letters were of all things fan mail, he guessed that the block on his letters had been rescinded after all. One was from a little girl who was just learning to write and her mother thought it would be nice for her to send him a letter of encouragement. The other was a marriage proposal which Harry promptly torched drawing confused looks from those around him. He hurried out after finishing his dinner, hoping to avoid uncomfortable questions.

—-

Bathseda Babbling the professor of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, was currently in contention for the position of youngest instructor currently employed by the school, at least in Harry's mind. She looked to be of at most twenty five or twenty six. A bookish but not unattractive woman who preferred to keep to herself and mind her endless piles of books. He could not recall having ever heard her actually speak.

He and Hermione found seats near the front of the class and sat down, Harry took the time to organize his books in front of him and get some parchment out to write on. He was doing this as the professor in question breezed in from her office.

"Good morning class, and welcome to fifth year ancient runes." She deposited a pile of books on her desk and looked up to the class scanning to catalogue the faces. Her eyes lit on Harry and she smiled wryly. "I see we have someone new, but I'm sure you're all familiar already so I won't ask for introductions" She noted chuckling, this got a responding murmur of appreciation from the class.

"As Lord Potter has probably been reading up on the subject but possibly lacks some of the details, would anyone be willing to give him a couple points to remember when thinking of ancient runes?" She requested. Hermione almost clocked him raising her hand. Babbling nodded to her.

"Ancient Runes and the study thereof are a means of imbuing or perhaps enchanting an object with magical properties. This is done by channeling magical energy into scripts, particularly that of Elder Futhark, which holds and conveys magical intents most clearly." She recited dutifully. Babbling nodded agreement then pointed to someone behind him, Harry turned to see Daphne leaning back casually in her chair.

"Runes have to be inscribed in a certain way however. Simply writing them on a page may allow you to, with effort, create a magical rune, but the resulting enchantment will be weaker. The most effective method is to permanently and indelibly mark a material with the runes. Carving is generally the most common, however embroidery is used effectively in textiles. The best known method we have been taught about so far is to carve the symbols into silver which holds the magic better than most metals yet is more durable than most stone." Daphne interjected.

Babbling nodded and murmured a five point addition to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I'll add a couple points myself so we can keep moving quickly. "A caveat to the point Hermione made. She mentioned that Elder Futhark is the most efficient and cohesive language for rune crafting. The addition I'd stick onto the end of that statement is this. It is the best script known to humans. Elves? Goblins? Dwarves? They all have their own runic scripts which they horde jealously. They are all at least as effective as Elder Futhark, though in depth study of them is difficult as the methods used to make them is currently unknown to the greater wizarding world." She explained, and the class made notes. "My addition to Daphne's point then shall we? Carving runes in silver is indeed the most effective method of crafting I have instructed those here in thus far, but there are other methods that can be used to enhance effects." She explained.

"Magnetic inks, or metallic mixtures introduced into paints, which are then run into a rune mark, can enhance it's effect but other materials can work just as well or better. For example the materials used as wand foci ground up and introduced to a paste can also be used this way. Tell me Lord Potter, can you guess a few of the more potent substances you can use to help enchant an object are?" She asked turning her eyes on him.

Harry dutifully considered that and came up with a couple ideas right away. "dragon's blood? pheonix feathers, unicorn hair?" he paused considering as she nodded agreement. "I wouldn't suggest it, but what about human blood?" He asked speculatively.

She nodded sharply, "Indeed. Blood magic as it is called, is deeply frowned upon and with good reason. Human blood, or indeed the blood of any sentient magical creature carries with it great power. Human is surprisingly, despite the relative minority of magical individuals in our species, the most magically potent, however it is also the most unstable. The blood reflects the nature of humanity, and we are a chaotic race. What works beautifully one time, the next will unleash obscene and terrible magics not intended by the enchanter the next if a small misstep is made." She observed, a caution in her voice. She paused when she noted Harry's look of intense concentration. "Had another thought?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, "Yes Professor, I presume it's not just blood but any bodily substance which could theoretically be used considering what we know, but I was wondering, and I'm most certainly not advocating anyone ever taking this path either, as I can imagine the terrible things needed to be done to achieve it…" he trailed off uncertainly. She considered him sombrely for a moment then waved a permissive hand. "If blood is powerful, I can assume that at some point someone had tried to imbue objects with power from a soul."

Babbling was far from a histrionic but she did flinch at the thought of it. But she recovered admirably. "Ah, yes and I can guess what might have led you to wonder about that. You are correct, there are studies which deal with the nature of souls and the possibility of drawing strength from them. Thankfully, for my own peace of mind, I know absolutely nothing about them, and would not teach them even if I did. However you're line of questioning was solid, and intriguing enough in it's own right. Five points to Gryffindor." She noted approvingly. "Now then to get back on course for today. This year we'll be covering inscribing runes with magical mixtures and then forging them more permanently into the materials in question. Today we're going to do a practice rune, a single use shield charm inscribed into a sandstone tablet. So please, grab your carving instruments and we'll begin."

Harry rolled out his tool kit onto the desk. A small roll of leather fill with chisels and picks of various sizes, the set had cost a mint, not that he was strapped for funds. Also among his supplies were a hammer and mallet as well as a small stack of small sandstone tablets.

Professor Babbling waited until everyone was apparently waiting expectantly before giving further instruction. "Now I wan't you all to carve Eihwaz and Algiz, in vertical alignment with Eihwaz in prominence."

The next few minutes passed easily enough. Harry looked up the symbols in question, all the while listening to Babbling and Hermione giving pointers of precision carving. Once he and the rest were finished the professor stepped to the head of the class again. "Good, now here are some test batches of focusing agents I had made up. Paint them as precisely as you can into the marks. Coat the surface fully but don't fill it, a thin layer if you will. This is not a case of "If a little is good, a lot is better". She admonished.

Harry and Hermione spent the next few minutes carefully painting the small carved grooves of the Runes with a thick blue paint. Babbling strode by once to examine his work before giving him an encouraging smile and bob of the head before moving on. "Good, now that that is complete, please pull out your wands, tap it _once_, briefly on the rune stone and incant as follows. "Counos" She instructed. "If it works you should get a glow in the agent for a brief time before it settles."

To no great surprise Hermione got a perfect result on her first try. Harry himself was pleased when he got a lesser but still solid response on his first effort as well. Babbling awarded him five points for an excellent first attempt at Rune crafting.

From there it was merely an issue of testing the shields effectiveness, professor babbling it appeared, believed in properly motivating her students as she had them stand in front of her, the rune clutched in both hands before them before firing a stinging hex at the tablet. If it worked a shield would absorb the stinging hex, if not the hex would smash through the small stone tablet and hit the student giving them a jolt. Only one rune failed during that demonstration and to Harry and Hermione's general relief it was neither of theirs.

Babbling had them all repeat the process four times, first carving then painting and incanting the rune, Harry's efforts improved rapidly with the tutelage he was receiving from both the professor and Hermione. In the end she was able to let the class off with a single chapter of readings. Though to Harry's great interest she assigned Hermione an additional interesting work to read as well. Apparently she was full aware of Hermione's tendencies and was interested in spurring her to greater heights. It was perhaps the first time in a long while that Harry had been truly impressed with a Hogwarts teacher. As they packed however Babbling asked Harry to wait for a minute before leaving.

She leaned on the edge of her desk as he approached cautiously, favouring him with a small smile at his wary expression. "Not bad at all Mr. Potter, an excellent start. I was interested to ask however, why are you interested in Ancient Runes?"

Harry considered that, he wanted to give a good answer of course, but he'd hardly fully thought it out to put into words before. "Well…being able to imbue an object with a more permanent effect is useful right? Something worth learning, if only to save myself some trouble down the road. But I'm mostly interested in Warding."

She arched a quizzical brow at him before nodding understanding. "And am I correct in my understanding that you have no prior education in this subject?" She asked curiosity tinging her voice.

He nodded ready agreement. "No, I mean yes professor, you are correct, this is the first time I've ever actually carved anything. Did plenty of reading this summer though."

She smiled good humoured comprehension at that, no doubt knowing who it was that spurred him to do so. "I apologize if I came across as skeptical, you see you are reasonably talented it seems, and it is not unknown, particularly in my field that the Potter Family was very gifted in the fields of defensive magic, particularly that of wards. I once got to visit a Potter house once to study its wards, they were the best wards I've ever seen bar none." She mused fondly.

"I wasn't aware Professor," He admitted. "I don't know a whole lot about my family to be honest."

She grimaced slightly. "I suppose that is understandable considering, It may interest you to know this then. Runes was the only course in which James Potter was able to out do Lily Evans from the get go. And while he went in to become an Auror, his mother and father made a good living off of enchanting." She noted this captured his attention successfully. "You're mother went in to become a researcher as I understand it, freelance, did all kinds of work for many industries. If you are truly interest in wards, I can teach you some yes, but I'd recommend you start looking into your old family magics. They far surpass anything Hogwarts offers on the subject."

"Thank you Professor, I will. Nobody had told me that about my family before." He replied.

She grimaced again momentarily, before her expression cleared, "Excellent work today , now you'd best hurry along to potions, I know perfectly well how Snape can be given occasion. Here's a slip informing him I needed to discuss matters with you just in case however." She handed him a conjured slip of parchment. "Good day Mr. Potter, Merlin knows you haven't had a lot of them this summer."

—

Snape was perhaps unsurprisingly early to class for the first time Harry could remember. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you are late, five points from Gryffindor," He drawled easily turning away from the board. Naturally given the circumstances Harry felt a small spike of irritation, he quashed it violently and smiled ruefully.

"I apologize professor, I was asked to stay behind by Professor Babbling." He explained stepping forward.

Snape quirked a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Undoubtedly to chastise you on your substandard work habits I'm sure."

Harry just shrugged indifferently. "Something like that sir." He extended the small slip of parchment to the professor.

Snape snatched up the parchment "What is this?"

"A slip from Professor Babbling explaining my absence," Harry replied neutrally and stood waiting for the verdict.

Snape made a show of reading the parchment carefully before nodding sharply in understanding. "Very well Potter, you may take your seat, try not to blow up any cauldrons today would you?" He whirled, his cloak billowing impressively. "Today we shall be creating the…"

Potions passed pretty much as it always did from there, Harry managed to avoid any further deductions and get his potion in for marking. Malfoy for once wasn't lurking preparing to sabotage his work or sneer insults at him, instead opting for relative isolation in the corner.

As Harry handed in the last vial of potion he turned to Hermione, "If you'll wait a moment Hermione, I'll walk with you to lunch." He requested, she bobbed her head before moving to wait outside the door. Harry turned back to the professor and waited for the rest of the class to vacate the room. "Professor Snape, may I have a moment of your time?"

Snape was idly marking down which students had managed to turn in a viable potion and only glanced at him briefly. "Make it fast Potter, I have no time to waste on frivolities"

Harry just nodded shortly. "Understood Professor, I just wished to give you something, I came across this while cleaning out some of the belongings in one of my families properties. I believe you might appreciate it." He placed the wrapped package he'd been carrying since that day in downtown London.

Snape gave the package a dubious look. "I do not accept bribes , If you wish to pass my class you shall have to work just like everyone else."

Harry didn't bat a lash. "It's just a peace offering Professor, nothing more." He nodded deferentially. "Have a good day Professor"

He turned and wandered casually from the classroom and true to her word Hermione was waiting outside the classroom doors. Apparently Kara had decided to stay and wait as well. "So did Snape give you a hard time?" Kara asked dryly.

Harry just shrugged. "No more so than usual."

"That's the second class you've needed to speak with the professors after class, what did they want?" Hermione asked, merely curious, as they began to make their way towards the great hall.

"Professor Babbling informed me my family has traditionally specialized in the field of Rune crafting and suggested I look into finding the family records when I get a chance." He explained. "As for Snape, I found something belonging to my Mother that I think he will appreciate that's all." They wandered for a time before a thought occurred to Harry, "We have some time after lunch before Double Defence right?" Hermione nodded agreement. "I think there's something I should show you for potions, but we'll worry about that in a bit, am I the only one who's starving?"

**Author's Note: Welp, that's all I've got for this month. I hope you enjoyed. Perhaps forward me ideas and such in the hopes of fuelling creativity? Otherwise, rate review, comment, etc. I seriously appreciate your input.**


	18. Chapter 17: First Forays

**Author's Notes:**

So here I am again, I have "A" chapter for you guys. If I'm lucky and the creativity gods smile upon me I might be able to get another done and ready by the 31st, but don't count on it okay? So I want to say thank you to the people who helped me this time round. Philosophize and Bearmauls, you guys are brilliant. Otherwise, I can't really think of anything to add at this time.

**Chapter 17: First Forays**

Severus Snape, sat alone in the dark quiet of his office, staring blankly at the object standing on his desk, rolling the small tumbler of liquid on the surface before him absently.

He hadn't known that that particular picture still existed. He'd long since lost his own copy of it. He considered his memories, dulled as they were by time and intervening events, of times he had spent under that tree on the banks of the river. He'd spent treasured hours there, alone with Lily, just escaping together. His own home life had been hell on earth, and while Lily's relationship with her parents was pleasant enough, her relations with her sister were not.

It had been them, virtually alone against the world, in those times they spent together. A togetherness which had translated, at least for a time, into their new lives at Hogwarts.

Sadly it had come to an end as it must have. At first they had drifted apart as a result of their separate and rival houses. Then because of his hostility towards her fellow Gryffindors.

But they may have reconnected even after that, had it not been for his own stupidity. He could still picture it in his mind's eye, all these long years later. He could still picture the look of absolute betrayal in her eyes when he'd called her what he had. When he'd done what he had. Looking back she had been entirely justified in feeling that he had turned his back on her and joined the enemy. Looking back she'd been right to call him out. And now years later, he regretted his actions more than ever.

It was his actions which had pushed her so firmly into Potter's open arms, but at the time he had believed he had finally found somewhere he could belong. Not understanding that he had always belonged as far as Lily was concerned.

That had been the first of a long line of great and terrible costs which had accompanied his actions. He'd been sheltered somewhat by his status among the new recruits, his potion making prowess had provided him with a degree of leniency when he'd balked at what was required to become an initiate. But he hadn't done anything to stop or attempt to temper the actions of the others either. Making him in essence just as guilty as they.

When he'd returned home that night, the brand now etched into his skin, he couldn't help but think how disgusted Lily would have been with him. His fellows crimes had haunted him preventing him from sleeping for many nights to come.

And as such things often go, he'd come to believe it was too late, that he was beyond redemption and that he was in too deep to turn back. He'd given up, given in, like a coward hiding behind the isolation his skills offered to balm his scalded conscience. After all his skills were not to be risked lightly on field work. Which wasn't to say he hadn't seen his share of nightmares over those years. Things he'd done when he couldn't worm his way out of it, things he'd seen done or allowed to happen with his inaction.

Then he'd been assigned to spy on a meet between the Headmaster of Hogwarts one night at the Hogshead pub in Hogsmeade, while the dottering old man interviewed a prospective staff member for the divination position at the school.

He'd heard a portion of a prophecy which he had oh so dutifully reported to his master as expected. But as he prepared to leave his masters presence a few months later, he had overheard a second conversation, between his master and his top lieutenants. He had heard his Master, the Dark Lord of Great Britain, planning the murder of the one woman he had ever truly cared about. And he had, his bruised and beaten conscience had flared back to life and rebelled. He had pleaded with the Dark Lord, to spare the woman if nothing else. He'd been forced to leverage every bit of hard earned good will and favour he had with the Master to get him to make his promise. But even as he turned to leave he saw the truth in his Masters face, that the Dark Lord had no intention of keeping that promise.

So he had done the unthinkable, he'd defied possibly the most dangerous man in the world and defected to the other side. He'd approached Dumbledore, and turned traitor, became a double agent.

In the end he'd had to offer everything he could to the old man to negotiate such forgiveness. Then all his work had been undone. A traitor within the Order of the Phoenix had betrayed Lily to the enemy anyways.

Snape recalled arriving at the Potter house, a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. He remembered rushing through the door and finding James' body on the ground at the foot of the stairs. He remembered the chill which had entered his blood at the profound silence within the house. He had never liked James, and in all likelihood he would never have a positive thing to say about the man, but as he sat in his office he felt a small measure of gratitude to the man who had sacrificed himself attempting to protect Lily.

A sacrifice which as soon as he'd seen the shattered doorway he knew to be in vain. He'd found Lily crumpled on the ground at the foot of the baby's crib. He'd wept as he held her.

Now sitting in his office, he slammed back a tumbler of the liquor and grimaced. To this day it angered him greatly to hear people refer to Harry Potter as the slayer of the Dark Lord. That was a recognition which should have gone to Lily. It should have been her name which was remembered forever. He'd examined her plan, the notes she had taken leading up to her death and had realized the depth of her love for her family. And on that day a new voice, twisted and loathsome with jealousy and hate had began to murmur in his mind. Those people hadn't been worth her life. That child, and that pathetic ingrate James hadn't been worthy of her.

He'd understood that this voice was not rational, but over the years it's words had festered in his heart. And when her son came to Hogwarts, his last refuge, he'd transferred that ire onto him.

But now, as he sat at his desk empty glass in his fingers, staring at that small picture frame, he came to a realization. Lily, his wonderful brilliant flower, had known what he'd done on her behalf. Perhaps Dumbledore had told her? The old man always was fond of second chances. In the end he had her back, at least in some small measure after so many years, but had never known it.

And how had he repaid that forgiveness? By spitting on the sole monument to her memory. How ashamed Lily would be to see him now. But it wasn't too late yet, not to try and make amends, was it? He reasoned.

But his doubts welled up again as the brand on his arm burned. Was it too late? Was he already damned? As he stood and refilled the tumbler for one last drink, he toasted to her memory. It might very well be too late for him, but even if it was, he'd make sure her killer was sent to hell where he belonged. That at least, might be within his power to help achieve.

—-

Hermione Jane Granger was distracted. This was not an unusual state to find herself in, her attention was often diverted by interesting tidbits of information, or by a fascinating concept which she had stumbled across in her latest book. Of late, her best friend Harry had also proved to be a source of distraction. And to a certain degree he was to blame this time too.

It had started at lunch when he had, knowing she was anticipating his surprise, made a production of taking his time eating his meal. Then had come the number of females who made it a point to stop and chat with him in the halls. An event which he seemed to find most vexing and which had caused an unusually unpleasant feeling to rise within herself.

Then had come the "surprise" itself, at first she was disappointed when he had handed her a battered and heavily vandalized potions text. That disappointment had turned to amazement when he had explained what was so special about it. He had revealed the previous owners mysterious and intriguing pseudonym, the Half-Blood Prince, then going onto explaining the man's true identity. She she held the personal secrets of their potions master was understandably an exciting proposition. The instructions within were, thanks to his modifications, uncommonly detailed.

But even this was not the greatest source of her current state of consternation. No that distinction lay with their first Defence class of the year.

The three of them had walked together down and away from Gryffindor Tower, she herself jabbering excitedly about the potential knowledge within the book now secreted in the bag slung over her shoulder. Tonks in an unexpected turn of events wasn't tagging along at their shoulder, apparently the Minister and Dumbledore who, big surprise, had been_ expressing concerns, _had come to a compromise, though it was apparently not one much to Dumbledore's liking. For a small period each day, Tonks would augment the Auror force deployed to Hogwarts, by patrolling the school with the rest of them. This period would typically lasted for the length of one class each afternoon. It was somewhat jarring to suddenly be short the young woman's bubbly and exuberant presence. Harry in particular seemed to find himself disappointed whenever she didn't chime in and comment on something they had said.

Then had come the next set of surprises. It was something of an expectation that when the students arrived at the classroom it would be open and the teacher would be present, waiting for them. However upon their arrival at the DADA classroom, they found the door sealed and the rest of the class generally milling about in the corridor.

This year was different in terms of class makeup as well. Typically a house year group would either be assigned to a time slot alone or paired with a single other house. The entirety of Gryffindor was present yes, but also a small cadre from each of the other three houses were in attendance as well. And as Hermione surveyed those standing idly about the hall she noted something peculiar. If someone were to pick a group of students which were not inherently hostile towards Harry Potter, this would be it. The entirety of the Gryffindor Fifth years with the exception of Seamus Finnigan would likely stand by Harry without question. But also present were people like Padma Patil, Sue Li, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Leanne and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. But also Daphne, Tracy, Blaise Zabini and Milicent Bulstrode. Of the entire group only those last two were any sort of real concern, and even then only as unknowns.

Daphne who was standing to the side talking in a hushed voice with Tracy off to the side looked up at their approach and smiled genuinely at Harry. A few of those who had happened to be looking in the right direction at the time did a double take at seeing the Slytherin Ice princess crack a smile, let alone at the arrival of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. She pointedly ignored the shocked expressions as Harry grinned back. "Hello Daphne, having a good first day back so far?"

She nodded, "Indeed I have, it's been surprisingly quiet in the Slytherin Dorms so far, not that I expect that to last. I was fortunate not to get assigned a slot for the patrols last night. You did remarkably well in Runes this morning how has the rest of your first day back been?" Her response was quiet enough that nobody could easily eavesdrop on them without being obvious and the bystanders largely lost interest soon enough.

Harry nodded to her. "Pretty much the same, got here, wrangled the firsties with hermione, and sorted out the new room upstairs."

Tracy smiled at that, thinking happily about her own private quarters. "Yeah, it's so nice having space to ourselves for a change isn't it?"

Harry barked a short laugh. "You have no idea, I had Ron in my dorm remember?"

He got a sympathetic look from the two Slytherin girls. "Lucky you, on the plus side nobody has to share a dorm with the Weasel at all this year, if what I'm hearing is correct."

"Yeah, sod was slipping me amourtentia so I'd fall for his sister," Harry agreed grimacing. "The trial is this weekend if I remember right."

"Will you be attending?" Daphne asked intrigued.

Harry made a face, "No, not if I can help it."

She nodded. "I can understand that, ministry functions can be so dull to attend. May I ask how the rest of your evening went?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much to tell, got the mail that was in lockup and sorted it a bit, then studied until it was time for bed."

This comment generated some consternation. "Your mail was in lockup?" Tracy asked.

Harry bobbed his head. "Yes, turns out Dumbledore forgot to have all the backlog forwarded to me when I came to Hogwarts. I have something like fourteen and half years of mail I never heard about." He glanced at Daphne and got a sly look, that caught Hermione's attention. "Got and interesting one in the first batch though, the Elf wanted to do some EOD work on it but I talked him out of it. A lovely finger painting from one four year old Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the image that produced in her head, and then chuckle at the blush Daphne cultivated. "Ah, I had almost forgotten about that." Trying to ignore her friend who was snickering beside her.

"Yup, sorry I didn't reply back back then, if it makes you feel better I've started a wall of fame and yours is the first one I've posted up there." Harry teased.

"Well she can hardly blame you Harry," Hermione pointed out. "Can you imagine how the Dursleys would have reacted to you getting mail?" He made a grimace in response to that lovely thought.

Daphne was a sharp one, and caught the small slip of the tongue on Hermione's part. "The Dursleys?"

Harry grimaced. "My relatives." He explained stoically.

She catalogued that away but made the connection as well. "Isn't the new caretaker's last name Dursley?"

The boy nodded. "My cousin, Dudley. Please don't spread it around, for his sake if nothing else." He requested, rubbing his forehead, at the thought of it.

The blonde cocked her head in consideration. "Didn't you tell me your relatives were magiphobes? What is he doing in a place like Hogwarts?"

Kara piped up for the first time, "Dumbledore's big on second chances it seems."

Daphne opened her mouth to comment but stopped when she spotted something behind them. Hermione and Harry turned to the sound of running feet, and saw Professor James Miller jog down the hall towards them, pulling on a nondescript black robe over his jeans and t-shirt.

James Miller, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, was a tall man, with pale skin, close cropped dirty blonde hair, and a stubbled jaw. While her reaction to the man's looks was nowhere near as obvious as Parvati who actually sighed a bit, or Sue Li who jabbed Lisa with her elbow before pointing to the man quite conspicuously, Hermione had to admit he was a good looking and surprisingly youthful professor.

He grinned at them all as he fished out a key and fiddled with the lock. "Sorry for being late everyone, I had to clear a couple things with the Head Master." He apologized. His accent was strange, one she hadn't heard before personally, though she'd heard similar in movies with her parents. It was North American of some variety, but possessed far less inflection than Kara's did. Neutral really, with just a touch of a drawl or twang. He opened the door and held it open for the students to pass through.

The room itself had undergone something of a startling transformation. Instead of rows of seats below a dramatically vaulted ceiling, with a staircase towards the rear of the classroom leading to the professors office. They now entered into what to all appearances was a small amphitheatre, with clear signs that this room had been expanded and altered to make space. Raised rows of seats reminiscent of a university lecture hall around a slightly raised stage with the instructors desk in the middle of it.

The rooms windows had heavy metal shutters over them, startlingly similar to muggle "Bandit Barriers" commonly seen in stores with valuable goods or in banks in less secure neighbourhoods. Along the walls in neat if prodigious piles were various bits of muggle machinery and miscellany. She spotted an apple laptop ticking over atop a pile of what appeared to be history texts beside the desk and speakers with disconnected cables in the corner. A Satellite dish on a tripod mount was next to one of the sealed windows its cable running up the stairs to the office and disappearing within. She could have sworn she spotted a guitar and amp as well leaning against a pile of uniform green packing crates.

He strode past on his way to the front of the class. "Now before any of you point it out, yes, normally muggle technology doesn't work around Hogwarts, due to the higher than average thaumic radiation index present here, however this room has been upgraded with magical interference damping wards to allow them to function when needed." The man said as he strode to the front of class. The students were slow walking to their seats as they looked over the piles of equipment. "If you'd all be seated we can see about beginning," he decided as he sauntered around his desk before throwing himself into the chair and casually kicking up his heels on the desk's surface. This really was unlike any instructor Hermione had ever previously encountered and her eyebrows crept up towards her hairline in surprise..

He just smiled blandly as they all took their seats. "Excellent, as you may recall, my name is James Miller, I'll be your professor this year. And as you have probably noticed by my accent, I'm not from around here. Something a little different than you're used to?" He chuckled along with them at this, "To get it out of the way, I'm from Western Canada, and I am twenty years old. I know, pretty young for a professor right? But we'll get along just fine despite all that. Now then, I'd like to go around the room and have you lot introduce yourselves, tell me about yourself. If you were forced to, what "Boxes" would you fit in, which is to say which labels would you use to describe yourself, tell me what you hope to get from this course?" He finished this by pointing to tracy who had grabbed a seat in the left hand front row next to Daphne. "We'll start with you miss."

Tracy looked nervous but pushed to her feet and nodded. "Uh—hi I'm Tracy Davis, I'm a Fifth year prefect for Slytherin, a witch obviously, half-blood…I live in London and hope to learn how to protect myself from dark wizards." With that she sat down hastily and he nodded pointing to her friend next.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, I am a Fifth year prefect for Slytherin, Witch, Pureblood, not that it really matters. I live near the Isle of Wight, as for what I hope to learn. I want to know how to fight, for my life if need be." She recited dutifully before returning to her seat.

Next up was Susan. "My name is Susan Bones, a Fifth year Hufflepuff, which like Daphne said, it doesn't matter but I'm pureblooded. I live in London and hope to learn the skill's I'll need to be an Auror." She noted simply.

James nodded at this and flashed a brief smile. "Looking to follow the family tradition?" He asked curiously. "As I recall your parents were Aurors as was your Aunt, though I hear she's gone up in the world somewhat."

Susan smiled thinly. "She'd argue politics is a step down from policing I think,"

James nodded chuckling and pointed to the next in line. "Hannah, Abbot. Fifth year Hufflepuff, witch, pureblood, from just outside Lancaster. I want to know how to protect my family and friends."

Now he was pointing to their side of the isle, and indicated Kara. She stood "Kara Smith, from the Newark New Jersey Independent Coven. No idea about my blood line, sorry. To my infinite surprise I find myself a witch. I hope to learn some magic and how to defend myself."

He pointed to her next, and she felt a touch of anxiety, though she couldn't really discern why. She pressed on as confidently as possible. "I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor prefect. If we're talking about label's…female magical and therefore a witch, muggleborn from London, I'm sixteen, and hope to learn about…" She paused here a touch sheepishly. "Well everything honestly." The class which was familiar with her legendarily insatiable hunger for knowledge, chuckled appreciatively.

James just nodded reassuringly. "An Admirable goal." Then pointed to Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter the other Gryffindor prefect, Half-Blooded, a wizard though I wasn't raised as one. Fifteen, and I need to know how to fight dark magics of any kind." Harry reported in a stoically respectful tone.

James once again paused here. "Ah, , I bet you do at that, you've caused quite a stir recently. Even I heard about it, and that's saying something. Looking for tricks to help you fight Voldemort?" He asked casually, and a few stifled gasps went around the class room. Hermione had hardly ever heard anyone who could say Voldemort's name without fear. Harry nodded his agreement. "Now, next one, you…" James said firmly, and pointed.

It continued thusly around the room for a time until he had touched on everyone's background. He then clapped his hands and rolled to his feet. "All righty then. I have a question for you guys. Why do we limited ourselves?" He waited expectantly and was met with confused expressions at this apparent non-sequitur. He smiled thinly when he didn't receive an immediate response, "Let me clarify with an example then." He pointed to her, "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect, witch, muggleborn from London, who hopes to learn about everything." He listed off. "Here's some labels she missed. Human, from the United Kingdom, European, from Earth, the Sol Solar System on the Orion Cygnus Arm of the Milkyway Galaxy, Universe 00." He rattled off quickly, smiling slightly at those last few. "She also didn't use any racial, ethnic or religious profiles. Why? Or more precisely which of these labels should she have focused on most heavily if any of them?" He asked the class.

She pondered that quickly and raised her hand, and he pointed to her. "If I had to pick a general label to define myself by…I suppose I'd have to pick human, as it defines me as broadly as possible without losing so much specificity as to become meaningless. At least on the scale you offered."

He smiled. "I was being a bit ridiculous I admit, but still that's an excellent answer. In all the classes I've had today you're the first to say that." He spread his hands as he paced in front of the class. "Alright, now how does this little exercise relate to Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Hermione had to admit she was uncertain as to the point of all this, and he continued undaunted. "Let me try asking you a question then. How do you fight the Dark Arts or Dark Creatures? In broad terms?" He asked.

Tracy raised her hand uncertainly. "With Magic?"

He nodded a bit but appeared to be waiting for a different answer. Hermione was surprised when Harry raised his hand. "By any means available to you at the time." He said simply. At this the professor stopped his pacing sharply, freezing, before allowing a slow smile to spread across his face.

He pointed to Harry, "Excellent, just the answer I was looking for . Fifteen Points to Gryffindor" He turned back to the rest of the class. "He's right. Why when you are fighting for your life would you limit yourself? Why fight Darkness with only with your wand and the magic in your blood?" Then shrugged. "Sure, you're all gifted with a powerful natural weapon, why not use it? But what I'm asking is this. Why ignore everything else, every other option available to you out of hand?" Hermione herself leaned in intrigued by where the professor seemed to be going. He spread his hands slightly as he paced a bit more. "That is something I will be teaching you about in this class. It is part of the reason why there is muggle "tech" in here." He said biting out the word _tech_ a touch sharply. "I will be teaching you how to fight the Dark Arts with every method I was able to dig up." He said happily clapping his hands together again.

This raised a number of questions for Hermione, however she asked the one which was most pressing in her mind. "Will these other methods be covered in our O. ?"

He chuckled and rocked his head a little bit. "Some, but certainly not all. I understand your concern Miss Granger, but frankly my problem isn't to get you through an exam. Not even one as important as your O. …" He noted her worried expression. "My job, is first and foremost to ensure that you can effectively fight and survive the Dark Arts." He watched their reactions, which seemed to vary from intrigue to skepticism. "Let me give you some examples of what I'll be teaching you. "What do you all know of precast magics, Magecraft and ritual magic?

Predictably Hermione's hand shot in the air, she failed to notice how close her hand had come to Harry's face on it's way up, and James gave a thin smile before he pointed to her. "By precast magic are you talking about a suspended casting? Speaking the incantation giving a spell form, and then not releasing the magic till later?" She asked curious. "Magecraft is a myth sir, at least according to every text I've ever read, and ritual magic is any magic which requires time and preparation to cast, sometimes involving the use of runes and potions as well." She said reciting dutifully.

He nodded thoughtfully. "No, this time I was not referring to a suspended cast, though it is a fascinating technique I assure you. I was actually talking about magic which requires no magic, or indeed magical blood to use in the first place, as it has already consumed the energy from elsewhere prior to casting." He said, and saw startled and confused looks. He marched over to his desk and pulled a scroll of parchment from one of the drawers. "This scroll has been inscribed with the incantation, and runes of a spell. It has not been done in special ink or anything like that, the enchanter merely imbued the page in such a way with his own energy that it carries it with it up until one does this." He unrolled the scroll pointed himself towards the wall and spoke the words on the page. "Lumos Maxima," He cried firmly, and the scroll ignited a beam of light from its centre which struck the wall, the glare was strong enough to make Harry shield his eyes. "Finite" the spell cut out. James was looking about happily. "That spell was enchanted onto this scroll over a hundred years ago, by a wizard who is long since dead, the energy stored in the enchantments on the scroll was initiated by him so long ago, but now regenerates on its own, a self contained unit." He explained. "Oh, by the way, this scroll wont be usable again for say another week, but it took no energy from me in order to do it's work, it didn't even require willpower and intent really. I just unrolled the scroll, aimed it and spoke the words." He reported. "But here, I want to show you I'm not messing with you, how about you come up here and help me demonstrate." He requested and Harry complied. "Here's your scroll it's a stun spell so please don't point it at me," he noted chuckling, "Aim at the wall same place I did, and speak the incantation." He instructed.

Harry stood uncertainly for a moment standing facing the wall as he unrolled the scroll and read the inscriptions. "Stupefy!" He exclaimed, and appeared surprised when the red bolt of light streaked across the room into the wall with a dull thump

"Now Harry, did you feel any drain on your magic?" the professor asked evenly.

"No, not even a little." Harry agreed shooting Hermione a look which suggested he was impressed.

"Excellent take a seat." James instructed taking the scroll he'd handed to Harry. "Now then there is a benefit, or perhaps an advantage to this kind of magic, can you guess, yes miss Patil?" He asked Pavrati.

She looked thoughtful, "Anyone could use it, even a muggle couldn't they?" She asked.

He nodded in agreement. "Take five points, yes even a muggle can use magic when in the possession of such an item." He agreed. "It draws no magic, nor does it require willpower and intent beyond aiming and saying the words. A Witch or wizard need not fear magical exhaustion and a muggle could use it as easily as they. The only limit one need concern ones self in regards to precast magic is legality. While it is perfectly legal to make precast magic, it is however tightly controlled by ministry regulation. Obviously no one wants this kind of thing falling into muggle hands." He noted dryly. The class was scribbling notes furiously at this. "Now then that brings me to the next topic, ritual magic. It is indeed as Miss. granger described any magic which takes time and preparation to cast and has often involved the use of runes and potions. Now then Miss Granger, what is the advantage of ritual magic over standard magics, what are it's disadvantages?" he asked.

She paused before she answered cautiously, to make sure she didn't make mistakes. "Ritual magic has the advantage of power, a ritual spell is almost always many orders of magnitude stronger than one cast normally. However it has several disadvantages, almost all ritual magics require you to remain relatively stationary or at least within a casting circle." She noted. "They also take a significant amount of time to prepare, and are easy to make mistakes with as they are, by design, highly precise…" She trailed off as she ran out of relevant things to say.

"Correct, take another five points, now all of you get that down. Advantages? Strength or power. Disadvantages? Time consuming and highly vulnerable to failure." He remarked. "Now then last of those three I mentioned."

"Magecraft? What is it? Besides being a myth as Miss Granger says, what do our textbooks tell us?" He asked. Only Hermione found herself raising a hand. "The art of Wandless Magic, without the use of even an incantation." She said, and Harry gave a start beside her. James noticed it and nodded to him imperceptibly. "Mages were said to be those so talented in magic they could cast as effortlessly this way, as we do with a wand, to the extent they forsook the use of wands almost entirely." She said.

James nodded. "And what do you think Harry? You reacted oddly when she made her explanation." He said and Hermione looked at Harry interested.

"I—I don't know that's true, at least not entirely, it required an incantation, and it wasn't as focused but I managed _intentional_ wandless magic twice, I'm not exceptionally powerful, but I was able to cast a Patronus with little difficulty at least magic wise, the focus and intent were harder." Harry explained.

Even James looked a little surprised at that answer. "Really? Could you demonstrate do you think?" He asked curious.

"I believe so sir?" He said, he'd done it for the court, after all. He stood and did as before, focus, reaching out his hand drawing on his magic and then saying the incantation. This time when the stag exploded from his outstretched hand it was even better than the last time, it was far more coherent, not entirely corporeal like his normal wand cast, but still more solid than anticipated. A few of the girls in the room actually oohed watching it. The stag cantered about the room then disappeared.

The professor clapped, "Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," He growled happily. "This is not Magecraft, it is however _damned_ close, and as close as anyone gets these days. What Harry just managed is something even the higher echelons of magical society struggle with. Magecraft is not a question of power, it's a question of willpower, focus and intent. True Magecraft, the kind which hasn't been seen in over five hundred years? Is without even an incantation. A mage's will so strong that merely willing something to happen allowed it to occur. Now first of all why would people believe it to be a myth? What would the advantages be? And what would the disadvantages be?" He asked pacing in front of the class as Harry returned to his chair. Hermione gave his hand a quick squeeze and a proud smile, which had his heart hammering double time, before putting her hand up.

"The only reasons I can think of for it being believed a myth is because it is extremely rare if it does exist." She speculated. "Advantages? Effortless casting with practice, if it is in fact possible, and you think it with enough intent and such…you can do it." She guess sounding intrigued by the possibility. "Disadvantages? Difficult to focus into a coherent spell perhaps? And if it became near effortless, the accidents could be almost constant." She guessed.

The professor smiled. "Correct, or rather correct enough. Here is what I know, Mages did and do perhaps still exist, they are however incredibly rare…Why? Because they are incredibly dangerous, many of their young were claimed by their own lack of focus, losing control of their magic and dying. But for another reason as well, let's see if you can guess it after my clue. The last two mages of any kind in wizarding Britain were Merlin, and Morgan Le Fey and they were considered minor mages." He said.

The class rumbled in disquiet at that, Merlin and Morgan were practically deities by the standards of most in wizarding Britain now. Harry raised his hand because to him the answer was patently obvious. "They were too powerful, they were hunted down, because they could do things other magicals could only dream of." He said.

James nodded solemnly. "The battles between Merlin and Morgan were legendary in Britain, but those two stunted children were nothing compared to their ancestors. The legends of cities being wiped out, islands being sunken beneath the waves, rains of fire, floods that covered the known world? Those are the things a truly powerful mage could theoretically have unleash, and so as Harry said, they were hunted. By the time Merlin and Morgan came around most of the old bloodlines were ended either by infighting within their own ranks or by other magical hunters. Soon enough, only a dozen or so individuals remained, then none. Sometimes those fortunate to be born with a chance of birth that grants them power or greater focus and willpower can achieve what did, but even that is a dim shadow of Magecraft." He said solemnly.

"Now then as much as I wish I could teach you Magecraft, or even what Harry managed. I can't, either you have the gift or you don't, but I will be teaching you some other things, I will be teaching you others ways Humans have learned to fight the Dark Arts. But because class is drawing to an end, I will give you three assignments…don't worry they are easy," He assured them when they groaned at the number. "First is simple, think about ways other than magic to say…kill a Vampire, write them down for me." He suggested. "I will ask what you come up with next class," He said. "And the other task? Go to the front door of the school and run from one end of the bridge to the other and back say four times." He instructed. Everyone exchanged confused looks. "I'll explain why next class, and how I'll know if you did or did not do it." He said smiling thinly. "Finally read one chapter of this." He hauled a box up onto his desk and cracked the lid before holding up one of the books in question. _The Art of War by Sun Tzu. _He paced back in front of his desk, "Harry could you stay for a moment after class please?" He asked. Harry nodded and came to the front of the class, Hermione followed him as she sought out her copy of the text. The rest of the class save herself and Kara dutifully filed out upon collecting their new book. While she was intrigued that they'd be studying a muggle text, she was more interested in what was being said between Harry and James.

James waited until the door closed behind the others. "First of all Harry, may I say it is a pleasure to meet you, you and your friends make waves, and it will be interesting to see what you manage in my year here." He said and shook Harry's hand. "Second I understand that though you intend to try testing out next week, you will still be attending my classes either way, as I am guessing this has to do with your fight against a certain Dark Lord, I will ask if you require anything additional from me, tutoring, private lessons, anything?" He asked.

Harry thought about that. "I'd certainly like to learn more about alternative fighting techniques, I'll give it some thought, and maybe you could teach me more in-depth about some of the things you talk about in class?" He suggested.

Professor Miller smiled. "Gladly. All you have to do is ask." He agreed. "Now one last thing I was wondering about, just to sate my own curiosity eh?" He asked. "I'd like to test the extent of your abilities in Wandless casting a little, it's a useful talent to have so if you can do it on command?" He trailed off letting Harry fill in the blanks.

"Then it would be worth learning, especially for me. I couldn't be so easily disarmed if I can do wandless magic whenever." Harry finished for him. "I'd be willing to give it a shot, what do you want me to try?"

"Excellent. Here's the plan I want you to hold your arm close to your chest fingers splayed however you like, and I want you to throw your arm out toward that section of wall I had you shoot the scroll at earlier, when you throw out your arm I want you to think, not say, the spell." he suggested "Oh and just do a stunner this time, it's a little easier than a Patronus." he said.

Harry did as instructed, as he paced into position he shot Hermione a look, before turning back to the wall. First drawing his hand to his chest and the throwing it out fingers clawed slightly and thought the word stupefy as hard as he could. It was weak but a small flash of light erupted from his fingers and shot into the wall. Hermione beamed at him shooting him a thumbs up.

"Excellent, you really do have a talent for this, what I want you to do, is simple, practice doing that, just that for next class, we'll see if we can't push you a little further next time." Professor Miller said smiling easily. "Now you'd best head out, wouldn't want you to miss supper."

Harry grabbed a copy of the book for himself before pacing out into the hallway.

—-

Which brings us back to Hermione, distracted and concerned. Harry had just demonstrated an ability few in their world managed at forty let alone at the age of fifteen. It confirmed something she'd always suspected. Despite his assertions to the contrary, Harry was powerful. Perhaps even more so than Dumbledore himself. Along with the intriguing direction the DADA course was taking, it caused her a great deal of consternation.

Harry was different than he had been, and she couldn't put it down to the things she had discovered about him. This was not merely a side effect of last year or his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, he was different now. He was more physically and magically capable than he should be, and was more mature mentally as well. His emotional scars were easily understood, but these other things were not. It seemed she had more investigating to do if she intended to get to the bottom of the mystery which was Harry Potter.

—-

An hour or so later, Harry put down his fork with a sigh, "Alright Hermione, what is it? I'm trying to eat here you know?" He complained lightly, giving the startled girl a significant look.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You've been staring at me for the last half hour, it's starting to freak me out a little." He noted dryly raising an eyebrow at her.

She blushed a bit and looked at her plate, which was practically untouched. "Sorry, it's nothing, I was just thinking…"

"And how is that any different from normal?" Harry asked.

Kara was chuckling. "Hermione if looks could kill and all that your stare woulda' peeled Harry's clothes off you were staring so hard."

Hermione blushed even harder and hissed at the girl who was despite all appearances rapidly becoming her friend. "I most certainly was not!"

A giggle sounded from over Harry's shoulder "She always looks at Harry that way," They gave a collective start and turned to see Luna standing there expectantly smiling, yup still dreamily at them. She waved a hand airily at the spot beside Harry, "Would you mind If I sat here?" She asked.

Harry just smiled, "Go ahead," He knew they were already catching odd looks for letting her near them, but he could have cared less. She sat happily beside him as a plate appeared on the table in front of her. It seemed the Elves were on the ball tonight.

"As I was saying, Hermione always looks at Harry Like that. However I suspect the staring has more to do with her trying to figure out all the changes in her friend since last term." Luna noted happily as she forked a load of cooked peas onto her plate.

Harry nodded, not at all surprised that Luna had picked up on something, Hermione however was looking flabbergasted. Harry decided to spare her the embarrassment this conversation was causing and struck out for something easier to discuss. "How's your first day back been so far Luna?" He asked steadily.

She shrugged. "Okay I suppose, the fairies took my things again."

Harry nodded grimacing and shooting the Ravenclaws a pointed look. A couple of them actually blanched. "I'll make a note to keep an eye out for anything I think might belong to you." Harry promised. Hermione was nodding along, at first appearing vexed by the mention of fairies then catching on when she remembered somebody had been taking Luna's things. "What'd you like to eat Luna?"

She looked about hopefully. "Pudding?"

Hermione dutifully handed the bowl across to the small willowy Ravenclaw. They ate and chatted for a time, clearing their plates and each having a small helping of desert. Harry had to note in private however that in all likelihood Luna had hollow legs to eat that much pudding.

It was near the end of things as platters were starting to disappear from the tables and back to the kitchens that Professor Mcgonagall approached them. "Ah, , I see you've invited a guest to Gryffindor Table, lovely to see you Miss Lovegood. if you would accompany me to my office we can speak about that matter we were discussing." She requested primly.

Harry nodded easily wiping his mouth with his napkin and clambered off the bench to follow her. With the assurances of the others that they would meet him back in the common room, he departed at a trot to keep up with the professor.

Mcgonagall's Office was as ever one and the same as her classroom. The room itself had been thoroughly cleared away of the detritus from the day. As she passed a set of tartan patterned chairs she waved airily to one of them, " , if you would have a seat? We can begin." He murmured his thanks as he seated himself across from her. She sat a moment later and began considering him over the tops of her glasses, lips pursed in an expression Harry was never certain was positive or negative. Eventually she nodded shortly. " , the necessary documents have gone through to allow you to take your testing next week." She passed as he let out a somewhat relieved breath. "However I would appreciate having the chance to discuss the matter in more detail before we proceed."

Harry could understand that, and so nodded amiably. "Of course Professor, what do you wish to know?"

She grimaced slightly, "Your demeanour has changed significantly since last term, particularly in regards to the headmaster. However more importantly, I am…confused as to why you believe this measure necessary and why suddenly believe yourself capable of completing the exams intended for a year you have yet to complete."

He considered that, given his historically lacklustre study habits and behaviours her confusion was merited, however he obviously couldn't explain the true reason for his change in demeanour as it would possibly result in his soul being immolated on the spot. Fired Harry Kebabs anyone? "I'll start with the first question I think. Why do I feel this is necessary? Professor, it may not have begun in earnest yet, but quite frankly we are at war. The enemy faction desires me dead seemingly above all else." She nodded understanding. "And what am I doing with my time? I'm sitting in a school, studying the basics of magic, in many case in fields such as Divination which have next to no bearing on my survival in such a conflict. My intent is simply to test out of courses not critical to surviving this war." She frowned but nodded, after all her course was one which he would be attempting to test out of. He leaned forward somewhat in his chair, deciding to take a chance. "Professor if I might speak with you in confidence I would ask you a question?"

"That would depend on what you wish to ask would it not ?" She noted shrewdly.

He nodded easily enough, "It has to do with the Order among other things."

She sighed, casually adjusting a bauble on her desk, and increasing the privacy screens around her office. "Very well ."

Harry considered her narrowly for a moment, Minerva Mcgonagall's loyalty to Dumbledore was while steadfast not so absolute that she would not question him when the situation warranted it. "Has Dumbledore seen fit to reveal just what is in the Prophesy you lot are guarding?"

She gave a start and glared at him hawkishly, "And just how do you know about that?" She demanded harshly.

He feigned a bored expression and began ticking things off on his fingers. "The prophesy was written in full to me in the last words attached to my parents will. Between that, an overheard conversations about "Guard Duty" while I was at Grimmauld place, and the funny reaction an Order member had when I mentioned the Department of Mysteries it wasn't rocket science to figure out. You, the Order that is are guarding something in the Department of Mysteries. Now what in the Department could be of interest to Voldemort, so soon after reading that prophesy myself it seemed obvious to me."

She grimaced, cursing the Weasley twins and their extendable ears. She would have bet her last galleon they had something to do with that overheard conversation he had just mentioned. She would need to discuss improving security whenever those two were around with Albus. She sighed, sagging slightly in her seat and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "No , I do not know the precise details of that prophesy, I merely know it exists, that You-Know-Who is hunting it, and that the incomplete reading of it is the reason he hunted your parents.

Harry nodded, that response was more forthcoming than he had come to expect from any of the staff at Hogwarts, he appreciated it. "I understand, but I think perhaps you should know what it is precisely you lot are protecting" He then quoted the prophesy in question, he'd thought about it enough over the years to be able to quote it from memory alone.

When he finished he noted the stricken expression on the professors face. "I am expected…no required, to fight the most powerfully evil bastard the wizarding world has seen since ancient times, and yet I am here, learning how to levitate things and tend plants." he noted a touch sardonically. "I think given what I know it would be fool hardy of me to continue as if nothing had changed, don't you?"

Minerva while not entirely pleased with the salty way in which Harry had explained himself, never the less found the issue much clearer. "I believe I begin to understand your perspective . However I admit to being curious as to just what you intend to do with all the time which will be freed up?"

He nodded sharply. "I will be practicing Defence Against the Dark art, and I will ask Professor Flitwick for guidance on duelling, I will work with Professor Babbling on runes and ward crafting…by the way why didn't anyone tell me about my families specialty?" He asked, stopping abruptly.

Mcgonagall was beginning to get a bit of a headache from all the oversights in Harry's upbringing. She'd already spent one evening in recent memory upbraiding Albus on the matter, it might have been coming time for her to do so again. "I apologize Harry, It should have occurred to me given recent revelations that you had not been informed."

He nodded his thanks, then continued from where he had left off. "Otherwise I will be managing what resources my family left behind and will begin hunting for clues as to how to beat Voldemort. I may look into teaching others close to me what I know of how to defend oneself. Sound like a worthwhile plan?" He asked.

For a time they sat in silence while the austere woman considered everything she had been told. Finally she nodded. "Very well . I will agree, as you seem to have given this all due consideration. I assume you have been studying what you will need for the O. ?"He nodded readily. "Then your testing will begin on Monday. However I should inform you that the Headmaster is somewhat put out you did not approach him personally about this, nor about the fact that Goblins and Gringotts representatives will be visiting the premises tomorrow." She noted dryly.

Harry sighed. He was getting tired of being questioned on his attitude towards Dumbledore "I respect Professor Dumbledore, both for his history in fighting the Dark Arts, and his abilities and goals. However I believe he has categorically mismanaged my life up to this point. Perhaps in time I will consult with him more closely, if he earns my trust again. However I will, I believe for the time being, be seeing to my own affairs personally."

"Understood ."Very well you have been duly excused from classes tomorrow, as have Miss Granger and Miss Smith, this is in anticipation of the likely event that you will be seeking their guidance. Should this be enough to allow you to handle these matters you wish to discuss?"

She was surprised when Harry chuckled a bit. She didn't know it but he'd received the next days itinerary in regards to the meetings from Director Ragnok that morning. If things went according to plan he would be meeting with Ragnok just prior to breakfast, and would meet with the other representatives the majority of the following morning and afternoon. Sadly he couldn't arrange to meet with the Dark Artifacts expert that same day, that would have to wait until the following week. "Professor, do you think you and the other staff might be willing to come meet with the Director tomorrow before breakfast? It's nothing critical you understand, it's just you might find what is being discussed interesting.

She hadn't known that it was the Director of Gringotts who was coming in person, if that was the case then this meeting might indeed be something worth attending. "Just what are you up to ?" She asked rhetorically not really expecting an answer. "Very well, at the very least I will be in the entrance hall before breakfast." She assured him. "Now, if there is nothing else, you should really go and study and prepare for your evening patrols." She noted and the boy dutifully pushed to his feet.

"Have a good evening Professor, see you in the morning."

—-

Harry closed the door to the Transfiguration class room and just about jumped out of his skin. "Wotcher Harry,"

Harry patted his chest grimacing at his accelerated heartbeat. Wouldn't that be ironic to suffer a heart attack and die because of not paying attention to who was just around the corner?

Tonks was leaning against the wall beside the door. Tonight her hair was a spiky electric blue, and she wore her usual black trench coat over what for all appearances was an outfit more suited to a muggle punk rocker. "Hey Tonks, we didn't see you at dinner." He noted wryly.

She made a face, "Yeah, had to deal with some business before coming back on duty, grabbed a bite while I was at it." Whatever had garnered her attention had been unpleasant, if her expression was any indicator.

"So, oh lovely lady Thou-Shalt-Not-Say-My-Name Tonks? I assume you would not have lurked, waiting in ambush, were it not something important?" He teased, trying to get her back for startling him.

She snickered a bit, for a kid Harry wasn't half bad, even when he was finding roundabout ways to poke fun at her name. "Sure Boy-Who-Died-Of-A-Heart-Attack, I actually came to ask you if you still wanted to keep up with the duelling practices now that you're here at school?"

He nodded as he thought on that, "I was intending to get some lesson from Flitcwick on duelling, but I'd be more than happy to practice with you whenever you feel up to it. Assuming your arthritis isn't acting up…"He teased, bumping her with his shoulder.

"Oy, I'm only six years older than you buster!" She barked, pretending offence. "Plenty young enough to take you on." She challenged.

"Promises, promises." Harry shot back laughing.

She narrowed her eyes. "Tonight then, you feel like a bout or two before you go on patrols?"

He shrugged easily, "Sure, sounds good to me."

She grinned, she wasn't going to go easy on him tonight for that age comment. "Excellent, look forward to it. That brings me to my next little problem though." he gestured for her to go ahead. "Your patrols, you're a prefect, god have mercy on your soul. But it means you've got responsibilities, I can't protect you very well if I'm not there as much as possible outside of the time Dumbles wants me guarding the Castle. Would you mind terribly if I kept you company on your walkabouts?"

"Not at all, sure that you don't mind being up that late? I hear the elderly need more sleep." He asked, then dodged the boot which she aimed playfully at him.

"You're gonna pay for that one Harry," She promised, he just waggled his eyebrows at her insolently. "Great, a regular comedian." She muttered. "Tell me mini-marauder, you know this place's ins and outs right?" He nodded agreement. "You know where we could practice duelling without ticking off Filch?"

Harry grinned broadly, he knew just the place.

**Author's Notes:**

Please Review, Comment, ask questions, and make predictions. These things help me keep at what I'm doing.


	19. Chapter 18: Precipice

Tonks had to admit that when she had contemplated the possibility of meeting the boy-who-lived, she hadn't expected him to be quite like this. She had, on first consideration at least, expected a handsome self assured casanova type, who broke hearts wherever he went and possessed maybe just a touch of arrogance. The other members of the Order had suggested he wasn't likely to be what she expected but she hadn't really been prepared for the truth of it. He was definitely no casanova, though he did turn plenty of female heads along the way, nor was he particularly arrogant. He was humble, preferring for the most part to talk about matters other than himself and avoided showing off. At least not intentionally, he was actually something to see whenever he did show what he was capable of.

She also hadn't expected the occasional somewhat awkward but sincere attempts at humour or flirting. It was clear even to someone who didn't know him that well that those personas weren't really him, more Harry trying on a new face to see how it suited.

Conversely and almost contradictorily, he was possessed, at times of utmost confidence in himself and his abilities both. When he fought, it was methodical and decisive in its execution, and on occasion he spoke of matters he had no business knowing anything about, as though he had every right to know all the details. For instance it was beyond strange what he knew about Hagrid's whereabouts or the plans the Order had going forward. He also clearly knew his was about the castle better than anyone she'd ever met save Dumbledore. He'd led her tonight through half a dozen side passages and corridors she hadn't even been aware existed until now.

The corridor they eventually stopped in was actually familiar to Tonks, though she sort of wished it wasn't. But it was different than she remembered. "Shouldn't there be a room here? I could have sworn…" She muttered to herself as they came to a stop in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy.

Harry actually appeared surprised at her assertion. "Oh yeah?"

She pinked a little in remembrance but covered it by shifting her skin tones. "Yeah, a broom closet or something right? Me and a boy snogged a bit in there, before he screwed it up…What an arse. Jerk figured he could talk me into some evening nookie, I dissuaded him with my knee to his bollocks." She remembered in grim satisfaction. Needless to say that relationship had died before it could even begin. Harry just snorted in amusement, before pacing slowly across from the painting. She gave him a rueful look. "What forget where you wanted to go?" She asked.

As he came to a stop however a door shimmered into existence along the wall opposite. He just shot her a smug look before stepping to the door and opening it with a flourish. "Fair maiden Tonks. May I present the room of requirements." He watched as she stood their staring shocked at the formerly blank section of wall. Doors and rooms didn't tend to blink into existence, even in the wizarding world. "It gives you whatever you can reasonably expect a school like environment to include. In this case a training room." He explained easily leaning on the door to prop it open.

The torch went on in her head. "So that snogging closet I was talking about?"

He nodded. "Yup, was the room giving you what you needed."

Tonks had no way of knowing as she stepped cautiously through the doorway that this iteration of the room was the same one Harry had used in a previous life to house and train the members of Dumbledore's army. She did however note the padded floor, benches, book shelves and open spaces with appreciation. "This should do nicely actually."

Harry nodded as he stepped over to the benches and pulled off his over cloak leaving him in his shirt and slacks. "Yeah, the room does most anything that you could expect a school to have in it, except food. It can't make anything which is or was once living. Gamp's law or some such…" he noted absently as he folded the cloak and set it down.

She nodded, then smirked as she pulled off her trench coat. "So Harry, you bring every girl here, or does this mean I'm special?" She asked cheekily.

To her surprise he just blushed. "Haven't really had a real girlfriend so I couldn't tell you." He muttered. This brought the young Auror up short, leaving her goggling at him in disbelief. As she had reflected before, he wasn't really a ladies man, but she was still surprised he'd never knocked knees considering all the girls literally falling over themselves to catch his eye. That he'd never really dated, was even more shocking. He noted her look with embarrassment, "What it's not like I could have a girlfriend back at number 4 and besides, the girls here aren't generally interested in me, just the Boy-Who-Lived. And he's not even real."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really that oblivious or was there another reason? She decided to let that pass for the moment, they were after all there for a reason. Before long her and Harry were standing across from each other in their socks on one of the duelling mats.

She decided to lead this session a bit harder than she usually did, after all she needed to poke him a little bit for those old woman comments he had made. And ran face first into the realization that he could handle more than he let on. She pushed him harder than she ever had before, but he handled it without difficulty merely upping the tempo of his actions and intensifying his attacks. It was frankly amazing, she was pushing him at a level designed to test senior trainees in the Auror program and he was handling it with ease. She held at that pace for close to half and hour only halting occasionally to correct small discrepancies in his form which gave away the fact that he'd never been formally trained in combat. He came out of the session barely sweating. It was clear that at this level of exertion and intensity neither she nor Harry were going to gain the advantage over the other.

Eventually she called a stop and stamped over to the bench and sat. She peered at him as he towelled his forehead and picked up his cloak. Though she'd largely been occupied with the duel she hadn't forgotten the prior revelation. On the whole she maybe shouldn't have been as shocked as she was, she'd witnessed his awkward and almost panicked reaction to the joking back in Diagon Alley. She'd nearly fried his brain with the image of Hermione at a nude beach. In someways he was still such a…boy! Afraid to even think of something vaguely sexual around his female friends, as if she or any other female could read his mind that easily. His shyness now just served to confirm his assertion that he wasn't a lady's man. Which therefore led to the conclusion that yes, he really was like so many other boys everywhere, and really was that clueless. "Harry, about what you said before," She noted his exasperated, and almost desperate sigh before pointedly ignoring it. "Harry, do you honestly think not a single girl in this school is interested in the real you?"

He grimaced. "I really don't, the majority of people don't bother to even try seeing the real me" He grumped as they headed for the door.

She really had to just shake her head at that, as they fell into step on his patrol route a few corridors away. It was astoundingly pessimistic if not downright cynical to think that kind of thing, not only of others but of himself. "Harry, sometimes to see how interested people truly are you need to make the first move. Sometime people just keep what they really think to themselves for fear of being judged." She noted.

He bobbed his head readily. "Sure I get that…" But stopped as they stepped into one of the castles many turrets and nearly bumped into a familiar face on the stairs.

Harry for his part was still getting used to the idea that he was required to run patrols with all the other prefects. His patrol route was the longest by far. It ran the entirety of the battlements and up Ravenclaw tower onto the seventh floor, before returning down the west tower. It was here, distracted by Tonks' comment what he nearly ran face first into his cousin, who was hauling a cage full of Bowtruckles down from warm storage to the Professor Grubblyplank. "Dudley," Harry greeted simply as he approached. Tonks tried to stifle her grimace at seeing the still fairly portly boy. She had been among the many within the Order to think Dumbledore was six different kinds of crazy to keep the boy at Hogwarts.

The lad gave a start and turned. "Oh, Harry, hi…" He said awkwardly, trying to ignore the holes Tonks was glaring in his head.

Harry looked over the little critters in the cage. "Feisty little guys aren't they," He offered equally awkwardly.

"They are, one of 'em, the big guy there in the back, used some blood he got cutting me the other day for war paint." Dudley glowered darkly at the creature in question. Tonks had to fight the urge to congratulate the little creature.

"You—Uh get it checked out by madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

Dudley glanced at her nervously. "Uh—No, no. I would'a but I—Uh, don't think she likes me very much, someone cottoned her to the fact I uh—yeah your back." He said looking surprisingly shame faced.

Harry proved what a decent sort he was by just sighing chagrined "Ah, I'll ask her to lay off a little, I didn't want her to go off like that on you." Harry apologized weakly.

"Don't know if it'll help, but thanks for offering. I didn't realize, you were such a legend around here…" Dudley said uncertainly. Tonks snorted.

Harry just laughed darkly. "Oh yeah, not exactly big on the whole fame and glory thing." He admitted. _Understatement of the year apparently,_ Tonks noted to herself in the silence of her own mind.

"Yeah, I kinda got that, I uh—look Harry I just wanted to say a couple things, while its quiet, and nobody'll overhear us, Dumbledore warned me you know…" he said shrugging. Harry nodded understanding. "I uh, I just wanted to say first of all, sorry for ragging on you so hard…well beating the sod out of you honestly, it was wrong, really wrong, but I don't think I could have stood up to da'…but I'm sorry all the same." He said, staring a tad defiantly at Tonks. "And uh—Thanks, you know, for savin' me this summer, you have every right to hate my guts, but you still kept me from losing my soul to those things, it was right decent of you, and—yeah." Dudley murmured.

Harry considered that. "Yeah, um, your welcome." He said, "I—uh…look, just for your own protection and such. I have enemies here, some of 'em are down right blood thirsty. Just keep your head down, and don't let on you're related to me, I'm not concerned about any social impact it might have, I'm more worried about Draco Malfoy or someone like him cursing you dead just to try and hurt me…" He said honestly.

"Yeah, I heard. Which one's Malfoy, so I can avoid him in particular?" Dudley asked curious.

"You seen a boy about my age, with slicked back blonde hair? Wears's green robes and constantly sneers or smirks?" Harry asked.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, him…" He said. "Don't worry the burke treats me like crap anyway already, because I'm a squib. But yeah I'll definitely stay out of his way. General advice was stay away from them greens in general, they tend to turn on you, was what Arg's mentioned."

Harry shrugged. "Not entirely bad advice I suppose, I've met a couple who weren't _that _bad, but by and large yeah, Slytherins are known for cunning." Harry agreed. "Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are generally pretty smart, and Gryffindors are Brave or Daring." Harry pointed out.

"Well, it was plenty brave stepping between me and a soul sucker." Dudley agreed grimly. "So thanks—again. And uh…I better get going, but watch your back out there. You're sorta my only family 'sides marge," He shuddered. "It'd suck to lose you to those enemies you were mentioning, especially a prat like that Malfoy git" he said darkly, then resumed shambling down the stairs.

Harry was amazed that was perhaps the longest discussion he'd ever had with Dudley, and the boy had seemed sincere. Tonks for her part was dubious, but decided to file it away as a positive encounter for now. She waited until she was certain the boy would be out of ear shot. "You're a decent bloke Harry. A lot more forgivin' than I'd be in your place." She noted grimacing.

"I reckon I've got enough enemies Tonks. If making amends with Dud reduces the overall number of them that can't hurt." He sighed tiredly rubbing the back of his head.

She shook her head, and sighed. "Anyways, like I was saying, I bet there are more people than you know who are interested in you, you just haven't been paying attention."

He snorted derisively. "Sure there are plenty of people who are interested in the Boy-Who-Lived. But in truth all they see is the imagined fame, wealth and prestige. But it's not real, I hate my fame, what there is of it, I have wealth but some days I almost wish I didn't…I'm just a guy Tonks, and none of them see it. And of those who do know me, none of them look at Harry Potter that way. And who can blame them Harry Potter is just another schlub trying to do what's right."

She reflected on that statement as they walked. He really was that oblivious she decided, though apparently it wasn't without cause. He'd found out the hard way that the majority of the world was subscribing to the belief that nice guys finished last and that many were out for themselves. They weren't looking for kind, gentle, honest and sweet Harry. The majority of them imagined a dominant alpha male type with personality and charm to spare. It was a damn shame. And because of it he was missing what was right in front of his face. It was a dilemma, after all what business was it of hers whether or not he saw it? But if she didn't point it out to him he might continue in this blind dance until the opportunity had passed. No, it was better to have tried and failed, then to have missed the chance to try in the first place. She'd never had to do something like this before and was frankly a little flummoxed as to how she should proceed. "Harry, if you honestly believe that? That nobody looks at plain old Harry and see's something they like, and want, then you haven't been paying attention. Especially to your best friend." She chastised, firmly crossing her arms over her chest and stopping him in his tracks.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Hermione? Tonks, Hermione see's me like a brother. Which while I'll admit its an improvement over what the others see…"

She cut him off with a gesture. "Harry. Just…No, okay. I guarantee, that Hermione Granger doesn't see you like a brother. And if she does it's only because she's trying to protect herself, in all likelihood she thinks you see her as a sister. If she let herself see you that way and you didn't return her feelings it would break her heart." She explained when he looked doubtful. "She thinks you don't see her that way so she wraps her heart up tight to keep from getting hurt you lummox."

Harry just stared at her for a moment, "Well if she thinks I see her like a sister, I'm not the only one who's blind." He muttered irritably.

She blinked at him in surprised for a moment then barked a laugh. "Ha, so maybe your not completely hopeless. Since when?" She asked smiling.

He looked anywhere but at her "Since the love potions cleared earlier this summer."

"And why in the name of Merlin, Maeve and Morgana have you not told her that?" She asked amazed at how thick boys could be some times.

He grimaced. "because…"

"Because why?" She shot back.

"because lots of reasons okay?" He snapped, "Because what if you're wrong and she only see's a brother? Because what if she turns me down? Because what if you're right but I screw it up and she doesn't want to be around me any more?"

She rolled her eyes. _Fear then eh? _"Shouldn't you be willing to take that chance?"

He sighed, "Everyone has someone they're meant to be with Tonks, a soul mate, a true love? What if she's not it and the real one is still out there, and shows up one day eh? I couldn't hurt her like that, I'd rather die than hurt her like that…"

She stood and stared at the embarrassed young man, and sighed. "Harry, of all the people in the world, it figures you'd have to be a hopeless romantic." She noted tiredly. "Soul mates? True love, those things are so incredibly rare. And even if she is your soul mate you won't know it unless you try. After all, like they say…nothing ventured, nothing gained."

She began walking beside him again and they continued their patrol. It was ironic wasn't it that the main reason he kept from declaring himself was a fear of hurting Hermione, when ultimately his silence might hurt worst of all. It was stupid, but thoughtful. It was the kind of romantic thoughtfulness she had assumed only existed in story books. She wished she had met someone like that at his age. She noted ruefully that it was too bad he wasn't a couple years older or Hermione might have been out of luck, because she would'a taken a shot at him herself. In the end she just shrugged to herself. _Ah well, plenty of fish in the sea. Plenty of dogs in the woods._

"Come on Harry, we've got a patrol to finish right?" She suggested. She didn't know if her conversation would amount to anything but at least she'd tried right?

—

Harry let Hermione lean on him, as she panted, dripping with sweat. It was a small consolation that it could be worse. They'd at least been smart enough to wear something more practical for running than robes. But the summer heat had still exacted a toll on the teenagers as they had completed their run for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They were now making the long walk, the last leg of their journey, up to the school's gates. It said something about how warm it was despite the early hour that they were so burnt out by their run.

Admittedly Harry had spent more time talking than he probably should have considering, but he found it hard to resist talking with his friend. Sadly it, up to this point, hadn't been anything particularly meaningful or important. Still he decided he would rectify that when he called a quick break at the bottom of the hill leading up to the front gate.

He leaned back a bit looking to the sky for a moment as he tried to catch some of his breath again. "So, when I asked if you'd like to go for a run this morning…" he paused to take a few breaths. "I didn't know it would be so exhausting, sorry about that"

She chuckled weakly, glancing up at him briefly before looking away sheepishly. "I don't mind Harry, just didn't expect it to take quite this much out of me." She admitted.

He nods considering, "I don't know that I asked before, but would you like to stick with me today through my meetings?" He suggested.

She had to admit for a moment the concern over missing even a little bit of class dominated her mind, but she managed to quash it. "I'd like to," She agreed.

However apparently her hesitance hadn't gone entirely unnoticed. "What's up, you looked…"

She blushed and shrugged it off. "Nothing important, just thinking about how I need a shower." She noted plucking at her shirt a little, where it stuck to her chest around her collar.

He snickered a bit, "We both do, don't we? Sweat monster over here." He noted indicating himself he too was fairly drenched.

"Oh, you're not that bad Harry," She tried to reassure him.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, bet you don't want a hug from me right now though." He noted, then smiling devilishly he reach out as though to hug her.

She danced out of the way squealing with laughter and swatted at him playfully. "Not a chance Harry, I'm gross enough as it is myself without adding yours to the mix." She noted grimacing. She didn't want to think about how she must smell right now. "A nice cold shower sound heavenly right about now." She noted.

Harry looked away, flinching a little. He had to bludgeon his adolescent mind away from images of Hermione showering back to safer ground. "Can't argue with that." He agreed.

"We've got those private showers now too, hallelujah for that." She noted, fiddling with her hair, lifting it off her shoulders a bit before scrubbing at it trying to make it behave.

Harry made a face. "Yeah, I won't miss having to shower in the same room as the others." he agreed and received a sympathetic nod. He waited a minute longer before he straightened up. "You ready to head on up?" He asked and got a nod.

They walked the rest of the way in relative silence, only discussing inanities until they reach Gryffindor tower. They only parted ways when they made their way into the prefects bathrooms. Harry enjoyed his cold shower for a number of reasons. Not the least of which was the calming effect it had on him.

Unfortunately, at least as far as any calming effect was concerned both her and Hermione exited the bathrooms at the same time. He looked up as he was shrugging on his robe just as Hermione wandered out towelling off her hair, and was momentarily stunned.

He hadn't that he could recall having seen Hermione just after a shower before, at least not like this. Hair a bit fly away, no make up, but fresh and clean faced. It was frankly destroying his efforts to reassert control over himself.

He apparently had been gaping, because she furrowed a brow upon seeing him. "What?" She asked concerned.

He stammered for a moment. "Uh— Sorry, just spaced out there for a moment…." He offered lamely.

She gave him and odd look but seemed to accept that, to his relief. "Do you want me to go see if Kara is ready to go?" She asked after a moment. Kara hadn't been able to go on the run with them, she'd been sleeping in after a study session with Mcgonagall the night before.

Harry shrugged, "Sure, meet you in the common room?" He suggested, and got a nod in return. He wandered off a minute later while Hermione went in search of their wayward Jersey Girl. She knocked on the girl's door and waited.

"Come in?"

She opened the door and stepped in before hurriedly closing the door behind herself. It seemed Kara hadn't been paying much attention before allowing her in. She was apparently deep in thought while stalled part way through the process of getting dressed. "You know, considering we have guys who share the floor with us you might want to be fully dressed before you let someone open the door." Hermione chastised.

Kara, seemed to shake from her stupor and took a moment to process what was being said. When it finally worked it's way through her mind what had been said she blushed and hurriedly finished dressing by pulling on her dress shirt. "Right, sorry about that…"

Hermione just sighed, thinking of the unintentional show Kara had given her. It wasn't obvious usually, because the girl seemed to favour baggy clothing for some reason, but she had a body to be jealous of in Hermione's estimation. She'd seen that before back at Grimmauld place, but seeing it again just pushed the point home. She sighed, shaking her head. "Merlin, I'm so jealous right now."

Kara shot her a confused look as she pulled on her long coat. "Of what?"

"Look at yourself, you'd have no trouble getting guys to see you as a woman." Hermione noted sadly, waving at her.

Kara blushed, but it was accompanied by a grimace. "Yeah well, I'd just as soon they didn't in all honesty, I've had enough trouble with men in the past." She admitted

Hermione blinked at her quizzically, but the other girl didn't venture anything further on the subject. "Besides Hermione, you need to give yourself more credit. You're not half bad looking yourself."

Hermione offered a very unladylike snort. "Yeah sure."

Kara shot her a look. "No really, you catch more looks than you might think." She argued, buttoning one of the buttons about mid way up.

Hermione looked at her disbelievingly. "Oh yeah, like who?" She challenged crossing her arms over her chest.

Kara gave her a disbelieving glance, before shaking her head. "You know for two fairly intelligent people the both of you are utterly blind." Hermione was confused and it showed on her face, Kara sighed in a put upon manner. It so hadn't been in the job description that she'd need to explain this stuff to a pair of teenagers. "Hermione, you spend ninety percent of your time with a guy who can't seem to get enough of spending time with you."

Hermione, knew only one male who she spent that much time with, "Harry?" She asked perplexed. Surely Kara wasn't referring to him. "He doesn't look at me like that…"

Kara rolled her eyes, skyward as though praying for patience. "He does, but if you don't want to believe it, nothing I say is going to convince you. Now as fascinating a discussion as this is, we need to go." She noted tiredly.

Hermione nodded, a bemused expression on her face as she considered the notion Kara had been championing. That was the second person who thought that her assessment of Harry was off. One could be a fluke, two? The probability of coincidence dropped with each new person who spotted it.

She followed Kara down the stairs in silence, as they entered the common room Harry spotted them, and smiled before hurrying over with Tonks. "Hey Hermione, Kara. You two ready to go?"

She was still doubtful about Kara's assertions, but she had to admit the idea certainly held it's appeal. Especially considering the funny things a smile like that did to her insides.

—-

The entrance hall was surprisingly busy, even considering the expected visitors. There were students generally milling about to gawk at those gathered, and the teachers for once were doing nothing to disperse them. Possibly because most of them were just as curious as the students. If there was one thing the wizarding world loved it was a spectacle. And considering just who were gathered in the entrance hall there was a reasonable chance they were going to get one.

Ragnok was standing amid a small cluster of Gringotts guards in the centre of the entrance hall. Also in attendance were Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and thoroughly disgruntled Snape. However also present, and completely unexpected was Amelia Bones.

Harry decided, that he should probably begin with Ragnok, because all in all despite any headway he'd personally made with the Goblin, they were as a race known to be quick to take offence. Also he was the first person he had actually invited.

He stepped to a polite distance from the Goblin and bowed slightly at the waist. "Hello Ragnok, thank you for coming it is good to see you again." He greeted.

The Goblin returned the bow with one of his own. "It is good to see you as well Harry, perhaps you might introduce me to your companions?"

Harry nodded and stepped aside and gestured in turn. "Director Ragnok, may I present my friends and companions, Hermione Jane Granger, Kara Smith, and Auror Tonks,"

Ragnok nodded deferentially to them, his face impassive in a way that only Goblins seemed to manage. "A pleasure to meet you all, may I assume that you invited the others gathered as well?" It was difficult to tell whether or not he approved.

Harry decided complete honesty would be the best approach. "I invited Professor Mcgonagall, she is my head of house and deputy head mistress of the school. I thought she might be a good representative to have present." He looked at the others gathered, who were doing a relatively poor job of hiding that they were listening in. "As for the Headmaster and Professor Snape I assume that they are here as they represent the school as well and felt a need to be here. As to the Minister, well, I admit I am surprised that she is present."

The Goblin considered him for a moment before seeming to accept that, before he turned and approached the woman in question. "Minister Bones," He greeted offering a slight bow, "A pleasure to once again make your acquaintance."

The greying red head nodded sharply and offered a slight bow of her own. "The pleasure is mine I'm sure." She waved to her guards who stepped back a pace or two.

The goblin considered her, "Minister, if I may ask, this is a private business deal, I find myself surprised to find you present. What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

She smiled thinly, an unhappy expression. "It seems the Headmaster of this school has decided to express concerns about this meeting, as it would be taking place on school grounds. Particularly that a foreign nation would be meeting with a mere student." Her tone aptly conveyed that she knew exactly what Dumbledore had been doing, meddling. She shrugged. "Regardless given that the concerns were presented under his authority as Supreme Mugwump, the ministry would be remiss no to show an interest in proceedings."

Ragnok nodded thoughtfully, "Very well, assuming Lord Potter is not averse to the idea, the Goblin Nation has no objections to the Ministry's presence." His gaze narrowed on the Headmaster. "However…" He growled. "The Nation is less than sanguine about the Headmaster's interference of late. We would prefer he not be present."

Amelia nodded, the corner of her mouth quirking ever so briefly. "Acceptable, may I request that Auror Tonks and myself attend in the capacity of Ministry oversight?"

Harry had to, for his part, stifle a chuckle at the Headmaster's expression. Clearly Dumbledore was less than pleased at the direction the conversation was taking. "Amelia, I really must protest, this my school and I must…"

She cut him off. "In actual point of fact Dumbledore, it is not your school, you simply function as it's chief administrator, a fact you seem to have forgotten." She smiled dangerously at him. "Besides Headmaster, one of your staff is already invited to this meeting I believe?"

Dumbledore turned to appeal to Harry, but met an upraised hand. Harry had to bite off his first reply, reminding himself that he did not in fact hate Dumbledore, he was merely tired of the man's habit of meddling "I may have been convinced to allow it had you not interfered by summoning the ministry needlessly. However because of that and the fact that the Goblin Nation has requested you be absent, I feel it would be best to limit staff presence to that of Professor Mcgonagall."

Harry suspected that Dumbledore was now likely considering refusing to allow the meeting to go forward. But if his guess was right the man could not do so without appearing petty. His gamble paid off when Dumbledore sighed and shook his head looking disappointed, something which despite everything stung. "Very well Harry, It seems I have no choice but to leave you to it." He turned to face the Minister. "Amelia I should hope that if it is revealed that this school or it's students are in any way endangered that you might keep me informed. Good day to you all."

He turned and strode away, Snape silent, sweeping away at his heel. Harry decided to wait until he was out of sight. "Any chance one of you can check for listening charms and the like?" He asked wryly.

It had been intended as a joke but after a brief pause several of those present decided to check anyways. And to his only mild surprise, a few were found.

"Albus, I honestly don't know what has gotten into you lately." Grumbled Mcgonagall to herself as she dispelled one of those found. She turned her attention to Harry as soon as they were satisfied they had found all those present. "So Mr Potter, would you be so kind as to tell us why we are here today?"

Harry nodded, and recited the phrase he had researched with Sirius' help. "In accordance with the Ministry of Magic's laws and accords regarding hunters. I lay claim to the corpse of the Basilisk which I slew in second year."

There was a pregnant pause as many of those in attendance blinked in surprise. It was Minister Bones who put voice to the general confusion many were apparently feeling. "Basilisk?" Harry noted that Mcgonagall seemed more surprised that the Minister was unaware of that incident than of the fact Harry was claiming it massive and scaly mortal coil.

She cleared her throat, "As you may recall the school had a rash of incidents in Mr Potter's second year, many student were petrified?" She suggested, clearly hoping to jog a memory.

Minister Bones nodded stiffly, "Yes, I almost pulled Susan home. However before I could the source was found and eliminated. According to the official report the ministry received on the matter from Dumbledore, a rogue magical contaminant from the chamber was released…"

Kara snorted indelicately behind Harry, "That's one thing to call a giant sixty foot snake I suppose…"

The minister didn't take the teenager's outburst amiss and merely shook her head. "I think I'm going to need to have some words with Albus about accurately reporting incidents on school property." She noted. "And just where is this Basilisk corpse?"

Harry spoke up. "To reach the Basilisk we will need to go to the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance is, oddly enough, concealed in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I can lead the way if you wish?" This met with general agreement and he started off down the hall.

Hermione jogged to catch up to him. "Er—Harry?" She began uncertainly. And emotion it seemed followed Harry a lot lately. "Are you sure you want to aggravate Dumbledore like you have been?"

He considered her and shrugged, "Actually, hard as it is to believe, I'm not actively trying to get on his bad side Hermione. But I'm not going to go out of my way to do what he wants either." He argued.

She shot him a worried look. "Harry, Dumbledore is…widely respected by the Wizarding community. I'm not blind to the mistakes he's made lately. But surely that respect isn't entirely without merit?" She suggested.

He nodded agreeably. "Not at all, I'm positive he did indeed earn that admiration plenty of times. But he's far from infallible, and as well intentioned as I'm sure he is…I'm not going to let him run my life anymore.

Hermione sighed and conceded the point. "Okay Harry, I trust you, you know that. I just hope you know what you're doing." She muttered as they arrived at the bathroom. Harry paced away from her as he began checking around the sinks. Presumably for the correct spot to unlock the entrance from. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke from beside her.

"Oh…Hello Harry." Greeted Myrtle.

Hermione was mildly gratified that he was as startled as she was. Whirling and nearly falling over. "Oh, hey Myrtle." he greeted slightly breathlessly.

The ghost gestured at the small crowd in her bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Uh—Just getting some help with hauling that big old snake's carcass out of the basement…"

Myrtle blinked then cocked her head to the side. "Oh, well…could I come with you maybe?"

Harry seemed thrown by this. "Uh, if you want? I didn't know if you'd want to considering…"

The ghost smiled wryly at him. "It's been nearly forty or fifty years Harry. I had time to come to terms with being dead. Whenever people don't throw it in my face that is. Besides, I want to see it." She shrugged.

He nodded slowly then looked to those standing around him. "Right, uh, everyone this is Myrtle, she's the ghost who hangs around this bathroom. She was killed the first time the chamber was opened." He waited until he'd received acceptance before turning back to the sink he'd been examining. He hissed at it. ~Open~

Hermione shuddered, parseltongue might technically just be a language like any other, but something about it alway struck her as…sinister.

The sinks shuddered and slid away revealing the gaping hole in the floor. "Alright," Tonks said feigning cheeriness, despite the tightness evident around her eyes. "Now, how are we supposed to get down there again?"

Harry seemed surprised by the question. "Well, we just slid down last time…"

Tonks nodded, "And how did you get back out?"

Harry paused thinking, "I think I see your point. Slytherin would have had a better way in and out for himself…" He turned to consider the hole. ~Stairs?~ he hissed, somehow contriving to make the sound uncertain. The hole remained as it had. ~Ladder?~ Again nothing.

He scratched his head, then tried again. ~Steps~, and jumped back as there was a grumble as first one then another step slid out of the side of the chute forming a staircase. More and more appeared spiralling away out of sight, as they stood and watched. He glanced at them. "I suppose I'd better lead the way?" He suggested, the expression he was met with was generally a scornful, _well duh?_

—-

It was really surprising, at least to Hermione, just how far down the shaft went. It took a good ten minutes to walk the whole way down, which made Hermione seriously doubt the sanity of Salazar Slytherin. That he'd wish to walk so far every time he wanted to visit his chamber…

She also had to admit, that her first impression of Salazar's lair was that it was disgusting. The floor was piled high with rodent bones and a discarded snake skin was heaped in a coil in the corner. Not that the skin wasn't impressive in it's own way. The amount of it suggested that Harry's estimations of it's owners size sound more plausible.

The Goblins requested a brief pause here to examine the abandoned skin. Ragnok paced about it for some time before returning and nodding to her friend. "It's old yes, but still it may be worth something in terms of potions ingredients. It also more than verifies you claims Harry, this is indeed the skin of a large basilisk."

After that Ragnok left one of his retinue to see to the skin's handling as they progressed deeper in. Not that they made it far before having to stop again. This time because of the rock fall. This was where her friend and Lockhart had their confrontation. There was a small area where the rocks had been cleared, but it wasn't really feasible for them to travel through.

She watched with interest as the Minister, Tonks and Mcgonagall saw about clearing the rubble and shoring up the ceiling. She'd never thought of using sticking charms in such a way.

It really wasn't much further after that. And when they next stopped it was before the great metal door of the Chamber. Hermione herself was uncertain what to say, but thankfully Kara seemed to sum it up nicely. "Well…that's not foreboding at all"

Harry once more was required to open the way for them. ~Open~ he hissed and they watched as the snakes retracted one by one as another ran around the rim before it opened with a clunk and a hiss of stagnant air.

And as the great door swung open on ancient hinges Hermione and all the others gathered save Harry got their first glimpse of the chamber and the monster it had once housed. If anything, Harry had underestimated its size, she thought to herself as they pressed forward into the chamber. The beast was easily sixty feet long at least.

This thought was interrupted by the gravely crackling noise of Ragnok murmuring something in Goblin. He approached the corpse, disturbingly unchanged by time, before turning and regarding Harry. "Well, Lord Potter, it seems you truly are as good as your word. This snake is just as fine a specimen as you promised. With your leave, as huntsman, I'll have my team begin making it's assessments?"

Harry nodded, "Of course director, feel free."

Hermione observed him carefully as the goblins moved off. Was this affecting him? Did he feel uneasy being here again? If he did, he did a good job of concealing it, even from her.

Mcgonagall was the next to approach him a few minutes later. "It seems Mr Potter, that the house points awarded for your efforts here, were not sufficient to impress upon me the true scope of what you faced. Albus has, for reasons that escape me, never seen fit to explain just how you managed such a feat." She admitted.

He tilted his head considering her, "Fawkes arrived not long after me. He had the sorting hat. The hat provided me with the Sword and Fawkes took the Basilisks eyes. He healed my bite after the fighting was over, and helped carry us back to the surface." He explained patiently.

Mcgonagall was still nodding, apparently impressed when Kara spoke up. "What I'm wondering. Is how the staff missed a sixty foot monster slithering through the school." She noted dryly.

The minister was listening with interest and Mcgonagall herself seemed uncomfortable. However Harry came to her aid. "The Basilisk was moving through the pipes, or perhaps passages is a better term? Behind the walls. I'd assume they were Slytherin's secret paths through the school?" He shrugged. "Either way, it only showed itself in order to attack"

The Minister wasn't entirely satisfied just yet. "Any idea where these passages are? Or how to gain entrance to them?"

Harry paused thinking about it. "I—Uh" he glanced off to the side and brightened. "Let me check a theory on that?" He suggested before jogging for what appeared to be a drainage pipe leading into the chamber.

Hermione decided to follow him, partially out of curiosity as to what his theory was, and partially out of desire to speak with him. She caught up with him in the entrance of one of the pipes.

"Harry, are you really okay with all this? Being back here again?" She asked grabbing his arm and looking into his face.

He shrugged. "I'm trying not to think too hard about it. So far I'm handling it." He decided as they came to a grate blocking further travel. He considered the grate for a moment before hissing at it. Sure enough the grate slid aside. He leaned forward and peered up the passage before stepping back and hissing again causing it to close. "I think this leads to somewhere else int he castle. There are several other's like it down here if I remember right…" he speculated, his eyes going vague as he tried to remember something.

She nodded, agreeing with his assessment. "I was wondering just how the Basilisk got from all the way down in Myrtles bathroom to the library without anyone noticing. I largely just put it down to that Quidditch match…"

Harry grimaced. "I'd bet it came through one of these tunnels. If it was traveling through the entrance in Myrtles bathroom she'd have been petrified or reported it." he noted, he led the way back into the main chamber and over to the Minister and Professor. He jabbed his finger at the tunnel. "There are side passages with tunnels opened by parseltongue through those. They should be safe, considering you need to speak the language to open them."

The minister was shaking her head. "All the same, Minerva could you perhaps see to warding the entrances to them while you're down here?"

The deputy headmistress nodded. "I'll see to it at once."

She and Harry watched the adults drift off again, before wandering to the side to observe. Kara was standing off to the side, watching with that intense gaze she sometimes got. Hermione had only seen it once or twice in the time she'd known her, but each time she saw it she got the impression Kara was significantly more than she appeared. There was a hawkishness to her gaze, and a sort of calculating cast to her face which made Hermione suspect she was planning.

_Although, it might just be this place making me paranoid._ She speculated as she watched Myrtle attempt to deal a kick to the basilisk's corpse. It seemed to have everyone on edge. The Minister was talking in a hushed voice with Tonks off to one side, and the Goblins wore wary expressions.

She only came back to the present when Harry sighed and massaged his forehead, and grimaced.

Then there was Harry. He was so different lately. There was much that had been explained in recent weeks, but even now she felt she was missing something, there was a hunted look in his eyes, and he spoke evasively. Not just like he wished not to worry her, but like he couldn't talk about something which was bothering him.

She reached out hesitantly and squeezed his shoulder. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked gently.

He smiled wanly. "Just some bad memories thanks to that thing. I'm just glad it's dead."

She considered him. Then took a guess at which memories he was referring to. "I should have been more careful."

He caught her meaning and shook his head. "It's not your fault Hermione, that thing was hunting you." He growled jerking his head at the beast.

She grimaced, "Still…It was a small mercy, I suppose, that I wasn't aware while I was petrified." She decided. _It could have been worse. It very nearly was._

Harry shuddered. "_That_, has got to be one of my all time worst memories. Seeing you…" He gulped. "Cold and grey like that?" He glanced at his hands, which shook slightly.

She regretted bringing it up and gave him a hug. "Shhhh Harry, it's alright, I got better. Remember?"

He shook his head against her shoulder. "I almost lost you Hermione, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it."

"But you didn't, I'm still here." She tried to reassure him.

He sighed. "But how long will you be, if you stay near me? It's not safe—being my friend. I couldn't bear it, to lose you?"

She just held him, silently buoyed by his admission that she meant that much to him. She wondered if there was something to Kara or her mother's assertions. But now wasn't the time to test that. This was not the place, not the time. Not in this filthy tomb. Possibly the least romantic location she'd ever seen.

She decided to try taking his mind off things. "So—I've been practicing my occlumency. I finished reading the book—And _I think _I've gotten what it had to teach down. Would you be willing to help me look over my defences some time?" She suggested, releasing him.

He glanced at her then away, clearly a bit embarrassed by his show of emotion. "You sure? Do you really want me to do that?"

She smiled. "I trust you Harry, even if you make it through my defences I can't see you being a burke about it."

He nodded agreement. "Okay, sure. Maybe tomorrow we can look it over?" He suggested. Then appeared to think of something. "I'll have to ask Kara and Tonks if they have mental defences. Something Kara said, suggested she might, and Tonks is an Auror…I'll have to check sometime…" He cut off as they spotted Ragnok waving them over.

As they approached the Goblins managed to somehow haul the beasts bulk out of the water it had half been lying in. "Hello again Harry, we should have an appraisal ready by the end of tomorrow." Ragnok greeted dusting himself off. "However there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about before we go over preferences as to it's disposition." Harry indicated he should continue. "As you know, you have requested an audience with a specialist from Gringotts on the subject of Dark Artifacts" This was news to Hermione, but something in Harry's demeanour must have told the Goblin it was safe to talk around her.

The Goblin nodded. "The specialist, was when I first checked, not available to meet until a later date, however earlier this morning I…received word that they would be able to meet with you this evening following your other meetings with the shipwrights and master builders."

"I would be happy to meet with them whenever they are willing." Harry agreed.

"Good, good. Then let us haul this monster back to Gringotts, and you can get on with your day."

It occurred to Hermione that Goblins really were not ones to waste words.


	20. Chapter 19: Possibilities

**Author's Note: Right so because I have deprived you so long I figured I'd get to work on another right away. So here's another Chapter. But I'd be surprised if I got out another this week. I wanted to apologize for being so...tardy in updating this story. But the last chapter fought me really hard for every sentence. Oh yeah, and in case you missed it, there is in fact a new chapter before this one.**

**Chapter 19: Possibilities**

The library was an all too pleasant change from the chamber of secrets. Hermione had retreated to the quiet hall following lunch while Harry departed to see to his family's assets. He had invited her of course, but she was unsure how much use she would be and she also had other business to attend to.

Namely she was doing research, specifically that which had to do with the topics Harry had asked her to research for him. She knew he didn't really need her to repay the debt. But she needed to do it for her own sanity. And she was doing what she could now before they became mired in more typical school work.

Unsurprisingly, given the topic, the library was utterly devoid of anything meaningful on the topic in question. Even the restricted section was slim pickings at best.

The library may have been a bust, but the book Sirius had provided from the Black Family library was marginally more useful. The author, who quite wisely in her opinion, had declined to provide their name, had clearly been half mad when writing it.

It appeared, from what she could tell, that soul magic had almost universally been shunned by the world's various magical communities. Something to do with it being viewed as abhorrent, and people being reluctant to mess with the state of their souls.

The book made vague references to works other than the one in her hands, but it appeared none were available at Hogwarts. Madam Pince had started giving her funny looks.

There had only been one reference in close to two hours of studying the book that had been of any use in regards to pointing out a direction of inquiry to follow. It seemed, that of all the civilizations which had gone before, only three were known to have dabbled in that particular art in any depth.

The Egyptians, a go to for anything death related it seemed. The Aztecs, now extinct, and the Babylonians. Old Babylon that was. Hermione preferred to be precise to avoid confusion.

It was as Hermione was sifting through a tome on ancient Babylonian heretics who had been killed very messily, that Kara joined her. The girl in question had been busy most of the afternoon, catching up on as much of the missed materials as she could. She would likely be very busy most of the year. After all she had to catch up on three years of missed education.

"You researching that thing for Harry?" the American asked by way of greeting, sliding into the spot across from her. Hermione bobbed her head distractedly trying to read a particularly blurred line. "Any luck?"

Hermione huffed with frustration and sat back brushing her hair back a bit. "Frankly, I don't even know what I'm looking for. Only that whatever it is has to do with soul magic." She complained.

Kara considered that, "Well technically you know a bit more than that right?" She saw Hermione's dubious look. "I mean, we know it has to do with a piece or fragment of a foreign soul stuck to an object or person." She pointed out reasonably.

"As there is so little to to go on here, searching for that in particular is futile" Hermione replied closing the book and pulling another forward.

Kara smiled encouragingly. "It may not be here, but it's out there somewhere right? After all Voldermort knows how to do what ever it is himself."

Hermione nodded. "True, and I am making a list of references to search for outside of Hogwarts. The only problem is that I don't know of any specific repositories which might house something like this. Not that we have any access to anyways…"

Kara chuckled. "Well we won't give up. We need that chunk of Voldemort out of Harry. Who knows what it's doing to him." She pointed out.

Hermione paused considering that as her mind ran off on a tangent. "Do you think _it _is what is causing Harry to act so oddly?" She asked absently.

Kara shrugged, apparently unconcerned. "I wasn't aware until meeting you that this wasn't how Harry always is."

Hermione grimaced. "He's different. More tense, secretive…" She glanced at Kara. "And _you _know some of those secrets, but aren't telling." She noted, a touch accusingly.

Kara sighed wearily. "It's not my place to tell alright?"

"It is if it affect Harry's safety." She argued in return.

"Hermione, Harry's whole eff'n life is one giant catastrophe. You'd need a whole new rating system to tell if this would cross the threshold of acceptable secret keeping or whatever…"

Hermione leaned in intently. "Kara, _is it dangerous?_"

Kara cocked her head, her face impassive. "No more so than the rest of his life."

Hermione's growl more than conveyed her frustration with that answer. "That is not in any way comforting."

"It's all I can say, I'm sorry." Kara apologized.

The funny thing was, Hermione believed she was sorry, that she did wish she could tell her. But why couldn't she. And what was it about her that worried her so? "And then there's you. You aren't exactly what you appear to be are you?" Hermione noted. It was more a statement than a question.

Had she not been looking for it, she might have missed it. But Kara hesitated, ever so briefly. "What do you mean?"

The trouble was that Hermione didn't know what she meant precisely, but something was off about the other girl. "I don't know, but I will figure it out eventually." She promised.

Kara eased a bit, and chuckled, sounding honestly amused. "Good luck with that." And glanced over Hermione's shoulder.

"Good luck with what?" a familiar male voice asked. Hermione turned to see Harry at her shoulder.

"Um—" Hermione managed coherently. After all how did she explain it?

Kara answered instead. "Hermione here was trying to figure out what's so weird about me." She said sounding a bit smug.

Harry snorted, "Good luck with that one." He sobered quickly though, and turned his attention back to her. "I've got that final meeting in a few minutes. You two want to come along? It looks like it will be related to what you're studying anyways…" He said gesturing at the pile of books.

Hermione was intrigued, and began tucking her books away hurriedly. "Sure. Are you finally going to tell us what it's all about?" She asked dumping them on the cart so they could be resorted.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but paused at the sound of a throat being cleared. They turned to see a very uncomfortable looking Susan Bones standing there. "Um—Hey Harry—Hermione, Kara…" The girl ventured uncertainly.

"Hey Susan, what's up?" Harry greeted.

"Um—I," She paused, and grimaced ruefully. "Um—this is difficult. I wanted to say, I'm sorry about last year. I was rotten to you, and I bought one of those badges…I mean I was doing it to support Cedric, but I—"

Harry waved that off with an easy smile. "It's done and over Susan. Thanks though, for apologizing that is."

"I just remembered it, and well I felt really bad about it, so…" She cleared her throat. "Well, anyways. I should be going. Have a good day Harry—Hermione, Kara." She nodded to them each in turn before hurrying off.

Harry watched her go with a peculiar expression on his face. "Well that's a new one."

"What is?" Hermione asked confused.

"Someone apologizing to me. Besides you that is." He noted, shooting her a brief grin.

She chuckled, people did have a habit of treating him like crap whenever the mood struck them. "Who knows, maybe it'll become a trend?" She suggested, her tone teasing.

Harry pretended a blissful expression. "Ah, that'd be nice."

—-

Harry and the girls, Tonks joining them as they met on the main staircase, wandered out into the entrance hall where they found a Goblin Soldier in full war plate with a wicked looking halberd clutched in his gauntlet.

He saw the gleam of two eyes through the eyes slit, and a voice growled "Huh…Lord Potter I presume?" It wasn't really a question. "The specialist you requested has arrived and is waiting in conference hall seven, if you will follow me, I will tell you the rules." He said. They followed him as he clattered off down the hallway. "The representative being provided by the Goblin Nation, is Princess Herida of the Goblin Kingdom of Great Britain." He explained as they walked and Harry's eyes widened, he'd never seen a goblin female, let alone a princess. Looking to Hermione he could tell she hadn't either. The Goblin soldier continued unperturbed. "You will wait till she is seated before sitting your self, your will stay on the far side of the table, you will only be allowed closer to her if she approaches you. If you harm her in any way shape or form you will have a price put upon your head by the goblin nation, and when you are killed your gutted remains will be paraded across Europe. Understand?" The Goblin asked coming to a stop at the entrance to the conference room. Another pair of Goblin Soldiers stood on either side of the door, these carrying scimitars. Harry nodded his understanding and the Goblin huffed his grudging acceptance. "Then you may enter Lord Potter."

They stepped through the door and gazed about one of the few rooms he hadn't been in before at Hogwarts. The room's walls were lined by eight Goblin Soldiers in full armour. His eyes of course focused first on the short figure standing by the windows gazing out, he could see her in profile. She was small but more proportional than goblin males tended to be. Harry could almost have assumed she was a child or a human with dwarfism she looked so human in many ways, but a few things gave away her true origins. Her ears were long and pointed, with many piercings, a small ring even hung from her only slightly hooked nose. Her jaw jutted ever so slightly and two large lower canines poked from her lower lips. Here hair was done in such a way that she basically had a pompadour like plume at the front which melded with a harshly braided ponytail which wrapped over the crown of her head, and then hung down her back. Significant tattooing marked her face and the visible flesh on her arms and shoulders. She did not wear a dress as one might expect a princess to do, instead she wore leathers under a finely crafted breast plate, with a crown like circlet resting on her brow.

The second set of individuals which caught his attention were the only two humans in the room. The first was Bill Weasley, one of the chief curse breakers for Gringotts. The Second was his lovely girlfriend Fleur Delacour, the part Veela French girl, Harry had competed against last year, or four years ago depending on how he judged it. He smiled happy to see them, but couldn't help but wonder how their presence might complicate things. Tonks for her part nodded a stiff greeting to the two other Order members.

"Lord Potter, so good to finally meet you" The voice of the goblin princess reached him as he turned to see her come around from the window and approach him. He remembered not to approach her himself, and merely offered a hand which she peered at cautiously for a moment before shaking shortly and firmly. "I am Princess Herida, though you may simply call me Herida," She said smiling thinly. "I am told you have a matter to discuss in regard to a particularly dark artifact," She said in a mild tenor. "I have brought along two of my staff, both of whom you are familiar with, are you comfortable with their presence?" She asked backing towards her side of the sable and drifting around it trailing a hand idly along its surface.

"That depends on only two things," Harry supplied and turned to Bill and Fluer, "Are you willing to keep this meeting a secret? Even from Dumbledore?" He asked.

Bill looked surprised but nodded, as did Fleur, "Yes Harry, I keep Gringotts business from the old man when required, if that is what you need then so be it."

"I too weell keep your secrets 'arry." Fleur promised easily.

Harry considered it and nodded. "Has this room been cleared of listening charms or devices?" He asked, they nodded. "Then I have no objections." He agreed turning his attention back to Herida who smiled pleased.

"Very good. Now what is this Dark Artifact you wish to discuss." She asked. "Are we to assume it is something you recovered from your newly recovered family possessions?" She asked curious.

He shook his head as they sat. "Unfortunately not, you have been reading the daily Prophet I assume?" He asked, the others nodded. "You may recall the topic of Voldemort's soul fragments being brought up, a diary, and a snake?" He asked.

"Indeed, but I sense it is not those fragments which you are concerned about, it is the one in your head is it not?" Herida replied shrewdly.

Harry jerked a nod. "Yes, I have been against my will turned into a Horcrux for Lord Voldemort's soul. Do not ask me how I know of such objects, I wish I'd never heard of them and will not speak of it." He said, noting the look of dark shock which cross Herida's face.

"A soul container, intentionally made, not simply made by accident." She explained to Bill and Fleur demonstrating her understanding. "The piece fused to yourself is not an accidental fragment then, caused by his death or the bizarre magics surrounding it?" She confirmed from Harry, who nodded agreement. Hermione was listening intently to the byplay. Herida explained further to her staff. "A Horcrux is created when one intentionally shatters their soul during the process of committing murder. Then take the shattered fragment and intentionally bind it to an object." She hissed distaste. "It is perhaps one of the foulest magics I have ever heard of and I wish Humanity, had never figured out how to use their magic in such a way."

Harry was nodding agreement. "I destroyed a Horcrux when I destroyed the journal which claimed Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets," He explained. "Another resides within the body of a snake Voldemort keeps at his side." He decided to pass along the same information he had to Ragnok. "Another resides in the Vault of Bellatrix Lestrange at Gringotts." He said and watched Herida scowl and Bill give a start.

"That filthy Death Eater, stored an abomination like that among my people?" Herida demanded.

"Yes and I wish I could ask you to simply destroy it, but should he somehow find out we have done so?" Harry said. "He would hide any others he has out there making finding them increasingly difficult." He explained.

"I understand, from your tone you have already discussed this with the Director?" Herida asked.

"Yes, and it is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Lord Snake face enjoys his trophies." Harry explained sourly.

Bill almost choke on his spit at Harry's moniker for the Dark Lord. "Lord what?" He asked weakly.

Harry chuckled, and explained. "Voldemort is so twisted by the magics he uses that he no long appears entirely human his eyes have reptilian pupils and are reddish, his nose flatter and more slit like, even the freaks tongue is slightly wrong. Not forked but not precisely human either." Harry explained. "But this is not why I wish to talk with you all, I myself am now a Horcrux, the only way I know of to destroy a soul fragment is to destroy its vessel, I do not wish to die." Harry said sombrely.

Herida was nodding as were Bill and Fleur. "Of course not, so you come to those who use different magic from your own to try and find an answer." Herida said in understanding. "An interesting challenge, William, Fleur? You will assist me in this task, it is to be considered Gringotts business, and thus top level secrecy is required. Only myself, the guards in this room and my father are to know." Here she smiled at Harry. "I suspect you did not realize it Lord Potter, but my father King Ragnok is the Director of the Bank." She said smiling mirthfully at his stunned expression. "He allows you to refer to him so familiarly because he suspected you were ignorant of that fact. And also because you showed respect, you offered him the right to refer to you, a Wizarding Lord of an extremely powerful and ancient noble line, by your first name." She said grinning.

"I—Wow, I guess I should say, I am honoured he allowed me to do so." Harry offered.

"As you should be, and this deferential attitude is why I too allow you to use my name and not my title." She explained.

"Thank you," He said bowing slightly to her.

"Now then, I will tell you what little I know, the one method extraneous to destruction I know of for removing a soul fragment from a Horcrux is not something to be attempted unless there is absolutely no alternative, and it is that or defeat at the hands of that monster." She said firmly.

"And what method is that?" Harry asked intrigued.

"There were once creatures believed to be gods, a combination of entities which came into being riding the tides of belief," She said solemnly. "Some of these creatures were given dominion over death and the handling of souls. They have, according to legends, purged such fragments in the past to collect particularly valuable souls. But such beings are as fickle as any mortal and often far more demanding. The price they would ask would almost certainly be too high." She said. "That is if you could find them at all. They have hidden themselves from the world for some time." She confided, tapping a finger thoughtfully. Then shrugged. "So, as I said I will attempt to find you an alternative to either of these two already existing paths."

"What kind of prices do they ask?" Harry asked wondering what it would come to if he had no alternative.

She glanced at him, a warning in her gaze. "Often a fragment of your own soul, why they particularly lust after such things I do not know." She admitted. "Sometimes things far worse, your love for those closest to you, your health, your ability to feel joy…" She said sombrely.

Harry imagined any of those things being ripped from him, and he could not justify it unless all else was lost.

"Then I only ask if there is anything that I can do, for you or simply for the task. Also what payment is required for your services?" He asked.

Herida laughed. "I consider the debt already payed Harry." She said a cheeky tone in her voice. "I got to see the Lord who gained my fathers respect, and you warned us of a monstrosity in our own vaults." She said. "As for what you can do? I think you have enough on your plate for now Harry, a war to fight I believe, schooling to attend to?" She said more sedately.

"Don't worry 'arry, we shall take care of eet." Fleur promised, Bill nodded his agreement.

"Then the matter is settled for now I believe." Herida agreed coming around the table as Harry stood. "Otherwise, I would direct you attention to one other location in your search for answers. The library at Alexandria, possesses many things they should not." She said, distaste marring her words. "If any place in the Human world were to possess the answers you seek. It would be there." She decided. She got to her feet and brushed at her skirt absently. "Now, as is my right as Princess of the Goblin Nation you are dismissed and may leave whenever you wish, it has been a pleasure." She said offering her hand again. Harry dug up all he new about etiquette and delicately held in bowing over in a kissing her fingers. She looked shocked when he was upright again, then she smiled, brightly and genuinely. "A charmer indeed, as Miss Delacour indicated. You know I have never _even heard_ of stories, where a human lord _condescended_ to kiss a goblin maidens hand." She noted.

Harry was mildly embarrassed, he couldn't seem to help but cause a fuss no matter what he did. "If anyone is condescending in this instance it is you by allowing me to do so your highness." Harry offered, she offered another smile and a tinkling laugh.

"Well, you are all sorts of surprising Harry, and I will have all sorts of wonderful stories attributed to my name thanks to you." She said happily, and stepped back into a formation of guards which were forming behind her. She smiled one last time then barked something in Gobbledegook and they left.

"May I just say holy shit Harry?" Bill said grinning from his chair.

Fleur nodded sincere agreement, her eyes wide. "Merde"

Tonks on the other hand laughed. "Well wonder boy, you certainly know how to make an impression. I think we've got some things to talk about though." She warned.

Harry turned to get Hermione and Kara's reactions. Hermione was gazing at him intently. "Harry, we will not lose you to that fragment. We will find a solution." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "The Princess will be searching the goblin world, and we will search ours. Even if we have to go to bloody Egypt to find it." She promised.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the support he was receiving. Things looked a bit less bleak than they once had. Hopefully that hope would be rewarded.

—

There was a knock at the door and Minister Bones looked up from the paperwork littering her desk. Another reason to hate being the new Minister for Magic in her estimation. The job came with an endless supply of paperwork.

"Come in." She instructed. She still had to fight the urge to reach for her wand, things were just too uncertain these days. Tonks stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Reporting as ordered ma'am…" The woman said coming to attention.

"Ah Auror Tonks, good of you to come on such short notice." She greeted, indicating the chair across from her. She noted the tired woman seemed all too happy to slump into it. "I wouldn't normally pull you off your charge unless absolutely necessary, but there are a few things we should discuss."

"Yes ma'am?"

Amelia shook her head, ever since she'd become Minister she'd become more difficult to approach, even in the minds of those she considered friends. "I'd like to get your read on today's events."

Tonks nodded. "I admit I'm surprised, just how much has been going on at that school that we don't hear about ma'am…"

"Me too, Dumbledore was less than pleased when he learned of the purpose of our meeting today. Especially seeing as it put him in an…uncomfortable position for failing to report the incident correctly." Amelia agreed.

"It's…more than a bit disconcerting to know that he's been hiding things from us." Tonks acknowledged. In the privacy of her mind she noted that it was ten times worse that he was keeping it secret even from the Order.

"The Goblins have successfully extracted the corpse from the school. So that's one less snag to worry about. However I thought you should know Harry had one last surprise up his sleeve." The Director noted.

"Oh?" Tonks asked, sounding a mixture of intrigued and exasperated.

"The hide is being sold at discount to the ministry for the express purpose of supplying the Aurors with protective wear."

Tonks blinked in surprise and Amelia just smiled wryly. "Yes that was about my reaction as well." She agreed. "Now, can you tell me anything about Harry, I am reluctant to ask you for information on your charge, but his behaviour has apparently been…counter to that expected by those who know him. Dumbledore made a point of stressing his concerns about the boys sudden change in temperament."

Tonks grimaced. "I don't know ma'am, I admit he wasn't what I was expecting when I met him, but he seems sane enough, if a bit cagey. And it's not like his behaviour can't be explained by the things he's seen."

The Minister nodded sagely. "But?"

Tonks sighed. "But he knows more than he should. About things he has no business knowing, in the Order and out here."

"Such as?" The Minister prompted.

"Such as where the schools games keeper is, such as how to fight like he does…" Tonks' hair shifted colour a bit with her frustration. "He's not trained as near as I can tell, but he fights well enough to keep up with every difficulty I've tested him at in our sparring sessions. Soon enough I'll be pushing him at normal Auror training levels, and if his current work is anything to go by he'll manage to hold his own even then…"

The Minister considered that. "Keep an eye on him. I do not think he is doing anything wrong, but there's something we're missing here. I can feel it." She paused and rubbed her forehead. The boy was a good source for headaches too it seemed. "One last thing and then I think I'll let you go Auror." Tonks nodded after stifling another yawn. "There has been chatter about some kick back from the families of the deceased officers Fudge and Umbridge set on Harry. Right now best guess is none of them are serious enough a threat to worry about, but it would be just our luck for one of them to take a shot at Harry in some ill conceived bid for revenge." She warned.

Tonks nodded, and the Minister got up, making her way to the door. "Now, you've added yet more things for me to think about Auror. Keep me apprised of anything you consider appropriate."

Tonks nodded as she exited the room, "Yes ma'am."

It seemed the Minister's night might have gotten a little longer.

—

Harry lay down on his bed, releasing his breath with a whoosh. This really and been one of the harder days since he had been back. He had been at least managing his anxieties up until the chamber. But as he'd been discussing things with Hermione he'd experienced flashbacks. First to her in second year, frozen and immobile thanks to the Basilisk. Then to her at Malfoy manor.

Perhaps it was the stress of the chamber, but he now found it exceptionally difficult to keep the voices quiet tonight. He'd tried to placate them as he had many times before. He'd pointed out to himself that Hermione was still alive. That she didn't have to die. But they would not be so easily assuaged tonight when the days activities could no longer drown them out.

How long could she remain safe, if he was around her? Rationally he knew that things were not so black and white as that. Hermione was, now and forever endangered because of him, distancing himself would only worsen her peril.

But as he lay there, simply trying to control his breathing, he couldn't help but fear. That he'd lose her again. And this time, he knew it would be that much more painful.

Because this time, there would be no reset. This time, he'd been consciously trying to protect her. And this time, he knew just what she meant to him.

The last few weeks, had been a revelation of sorts. Perhaps it had been Kara and Tonks' words, or the absence of the potions in his blood, but it was clear enough now that he had to admit it to himself, if to no one else.

He, Harry Potter, was in love with his best friend. This was not just some crush or passing fancy, which would have been so much easier to dismiss, if only to protect her. This was something altogether more real. More so than anything he'd felt previous. But, he had to admit, he was utterly at a loss as to what to do about it. Worse he didn't know whether or not he should do anything about it.

—

**Please rate, review, comment, and send messages at any time.**


	21. Chapter 20: Tipping Point

**Author's Note: Welp, this took a while to get right, but I think I've got it. My Beta's a pretty busy so this hasn't been beta'd but I'd go through it again later to see if I can fix anything which needs it. I honestly didn't expect to be able to get out another chapter this week, so this one surprised even me. For those of you whoa re unaware there are two more fairly recent updates before this one you may have missed thanks to my extended absence.**

**Chapter 20: Tipping Point**

_Things seldom go as planned. _Harry reflected to himself irritably. His weekend for example hadn't, like he'd intended, included looking over Hermione's Occlumency shields.

Weekends were, in theory, supposed to be the time in which somebody took a break from their everyday lives and unwound, or pursued their other interests. His weekend had included homework, fretting about the Weasley Trial, and wondering about what he should do in regards to his growing attraction to his best friend.

The homework was, not surprisingly, no real challenge, it was just time consuming. The Weasley Trial had, he was assured by Sirius, gone well despite a few minor hiccups, apparently there had been some arguing over how to deal with the guilty parties as Azkaban was no longer an option. It had been sorted eventually, once they'd managed to reign in the more blood thirsty members of the jury, and the two conspirators in question had been sentenced to twenty years in a secondary penitentiary near…Chapel hill wasn't it? Harry reflected.

Regardless, those two were out of his hair for a good long time, or so he hoped, and he found he wasn't really sorry to see them go. Strange considering how long he and Ron had been friends. The last question which had plagued him this weekend had however been harder to resolve.

He'd been thinking about it a lot over the last couple days, and he thought he'd come to a conclusion about it. He couldn't and wouldn't separate himself from Hermione. Not the least of which because he couldn't stand being parted from her. Not after what had happened in his last life. Not when she meant so much to him.

So, to his mind at least, that left only one real option. He simply needed to tell her how he felt. A daunting prospect for many a young man, and unfortunately, figuring out just how he would do so was not proving so easy.

Last time around when his interest had been focused on Ginny, he had simply kissed her, and things had fallen into place. Somehow he doubted that approach would work with Hermione.

So, needless to say, by the time Monday rolled around his patience was thoroughly shot. Like a gopher by a drunken farmer with a twelve gauge. Which is to say, his patience had more holes in it that a sieve. Thus he was currently having trouble remaining civil with Angelina Johnson as she wheedled at him in an attempt to get him to reconsider his position.

He liked the girl well enough, he'd played beside her on the Quidditch team for years. But she was somewhat singleminded when it came to her favourite sport, and was therefore confused as to why he wouldn't be interested in participating this year.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Look, Angelina. I've got a lot on my plate right now okay? I love Quidditch, you know I do. But I've kinda got more to deal with right now." At her questioning glance he listed off a couple things. "I've got my family's estates to manage, I've got homework, and I've got a madman intent on killing me."

The look she gave him could best be described as baleful. "You've got to take time to unwind now and then too Harry." She chastised. "If you have a melt down nobody will be laughing except You-Know-Who."

"I know, and I'm looking into something to take my mind off things," He hedged. "But I don't think I can dedicate the time you need…"

She sighed, defeated. "Okay Harry, but seriously, you need to loosen up."

He fought down his irritation. "Yeah, I know. And you know…maybe try Ginny Weasley, her family's got Quidditch in their blood. She may surprise you" He suggested tiredly.

She nodded and wandered off, a little storm cloud following her.

He wandered back over to where Hermione and Kara were waiting on him. "Sorry you two, but I couldn't keep putting her off." He apologized.

They had been on their way out to Care of Magical Creatures when Angelina had ambushed him. Tonks had run off earlier this morning to attend to something she had been assured was of utmost importance.

They had a busy day today, he was scheduled to take his first OWL this morning right before lunch, his second just after and had Defence right after that. He was still hoping that he might be able to fit that occlumency work in with Hermione, that evening.

They wandered across the turf towards Hagrid's Hut. Grubblyplank still held her classes there because that was where the various animal pens were situated.

It was to his great surprise as they approached the paddocks, that he found he might have spoken too soon when he assumed Tonks wouldn't be joining them. She was standing chatting seriously with Grubblyplank when they arrived.

Tonks blew a strand of hair from off her face, "So, you're saying you knew there was a colony of Acromantula in the forest and didn't report it?"

The slightly dumpy woman across from her shrugged. "I was under the impression he Ministry had been made aware and had decided to leave them be. They've been there for ages and have never given Hogwarts trouble before…" She reasoned.

Tonks clucked her tongue, "Right…" She sounded less than convinced.

Harry for his part was intrigued, he didn't recall this conversation or one like it taking place the last time round. Tonks shook her head sighing and pulled a note pad. "Alright, what can you tell me?"

Grubblyplank considered. "I was on my morning rounds earlier, walking the edge of the forest you know. The rounds are to make sure nothing too nasty wanders out you know?" She fussed. "And I found them just over there, handing from the trees."

Tonks nodded, dutifully writing that down. "How many of them were there?"

Grubblyplank shrugged uncertainly. "Maybe twenty or thirty…"

"And these spider…carcasses, where are they now?"

The professor jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the forest. "I've got them trussed up further in. Didn't want them spooking the students." She offered cautiously.

Harry had to admit he was startled. Something had been killing Acromantulas? He more than clearly remembered his various misadventures with the monsters over the years. They were definitely hardy creatures.

Tonks nodded, jotting that down. "Right, well then. I'll check with the department for control of magical creatures and see if they were aware of this colony. If they are we'll leave them be I guess. But if not, I suppose we'll need to put together a strike force to clear them out…" She speculated. "Either way they'll be by to dispose of the carcasses for you."

The professor nodded her thanks.

"Now then, what can you tell me about how the bodies were situated?" The Auror queried.

The professor looked at her like she was daft. "Like I said, hanging from the trees…"

Tonks waved that off. "Yes, but with what?"

The professor realized what she meant and nodded. "Rope."

"Anything else of interest? Wounds? That sort of thing?" Tonks suggested probingly.

Grubblyplank nodded vigorously. "They'd been stabbed, all of them, or something like it anyways. Hemolymph everywhere. One of them had a note stuck to it's body with a knife!" She declared. Harry felt his eyebrows rise in consternation.

Tonks was needless to say skeptical, only a nutter would go for an acromantula with a knife. "A knife…." The professor nodded firmly. She sighed. "May I see this note and the knife in question?"

Grubblyplank nodded. "The note is in the hut, but I remember what it says. It said. "This is what happens to creepy bastards!"

Tonks and Harry both blinked in surprise at that. "Strange, and the knife?"

Grubblyplank got a sheepish look. "Ah, right. I've got it here somewhere." She started patting herself down before pulling a very familiar bowie knife and presenting it proudly. It was all Harry could do to stifle his laughter.

It would seem he'd need to speak with the elves again.

—-

Once, Tonks had sorted the investigation and wandered off to file her report, the class was able to begin. And again, just like last time it was Bowtruckles, this time he refrained from nearly snapping one of the little guys in frustration, and wasn't quite as disparaging of Grubblyplank, she really did know her stuff though she was no Hagrid. He did however use a bit of silent magic to trip Malfoy when the git did a rude impression of Hermione, he was knocked out when he landed on the table, and then savaged by the little tree guardians, one of them conspicuously wearing dark red war paint. He ended up getting drug to the Hospital wing by a whimpering Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle now guarding Nott instead of him.

"Harry did you do that?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper. "I didn't hear you incant." She said. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I sometimes manage silent magic when I'm angry. And I didn't expect anything so spectacular." He noted. It had been meant to cause Malfoy to fall over embarrassingly when he was hopping about like a moron. Instead he had been almost catapulted, flipping in the air.

"Harry," She said cajolingly looking worried.

"Like I said, I didn't intend that. I'll be smarter." He promised then had to dash off to help Kara who was getting swarmed by the little buggers, they were after the woodlice she had been instructed to provide them with. One of them was screeching in a high voice about a _she devil and bringer of death _who had stolen their food.

The next class that morning was his Herbology OWL. It thankfully passed without incident, with the sole exception of a baby mandrake which attempted to explode his eardrums. Fortunately for him, he was accomplished with silencio, and nailed the little plant before it could get farther than opening it's ugly mouth. He had got a grudging nod from the professor for that one.

—-

A few hours later had Hermione, standing impatiently waiting for Defence Against the Dark Arts to start. Strictly speaking she was waiting on Harry to arrive too. She knew why he was late in this instance. But he had been worrying her, more than usual, over the last couple days. At first she'd assumed it was the stress accompanying the upcoming trial, but it had seemed to persist after that as well.

Her musings were interrupted as Daphne Greengrass strode over to her. "Hello Granger." Daphne greeted a touch stiffly. Regardless of their recent interactions neither of them knew the other well. And past…animosity between their houses created a level of distrust. It was peculiar that Harry seemed to have overcome that distrust with little effort but she hadn't.

"Hello Daphne?" She greeted doing her best to sound cordial.

"Flying alone today?" The Slytherin prefect asked.

She shrugged. "Kara just wandered off for a bit. Harry will be here once he finishes his…test." She drew herself up short uncertain whether or not it was a secret Harry was taking his OWLs early.

Apparently she needn't have bothered. Daphne inclined her head. "Yes, I heard he'd decided to try his luck with the OWLs, it has set many tongues wagging." she shrugged. "Very well, I had hoped to speak with him, but it can wait."

Hermione cocked her head. "Anything I should know about?"

Daphne considered her, and likely her relationship with Harry. "I suppose he will likely tell you about it anyways. My father sent me a letter to hand deliver into Lord Potter's hands."

Hermione felt her brow furrow at that. "Really? Why not just send it to him directly?"

Daphne was uncertain, though she hid it well. "I haven't the faintest, but I'm to await his reply before leaving."

Hermione shook her head. "Have I ever mentioned how strange Pureblood conventions are?" She asked rhetorically.

Daphne smirked a bit, just a small tugging of the lips. "No, I don't believe you have, at least not to me. However you are not incorrect, some of the things required in our society are…antiquated. In this case though…I confess I am as surprised as you." she admitted.

Hermione grumbled to herself. "Yes, It seems surprises follow Harry around lately."

The Slytherin quirked a brow at her. "Really? Interesting, I had assumed I'd simply misjudged him, but if this is strange even to you?"

Hermione wagged her head a bit on her shoulders, "Oh I think you probably did misjudge him. Especially if what you said in the past is anything to go by." She argued. "But he has, I admit, been different lately…"

"You don't seem certain whether or not it is a good sort of different?" The blonde noted shrewdly.

_That's because I'm not._ Hermione noted to herself grimly. Thankfully she was saved having to reply to that by the door to the classroom opening and Professor Miller stepping out into the hall.

He smiled, "Ah good, you're here. Sorry for the wait, you know how it is, more stuff to prepare before I could let you in. Come on in and find a seat…" he noted something down the corridor. "Potter! Smith! Come on pitter patter!" he called, causing Hermione to look and see Harry and Kara jogging up from down the hall.

—-

Daphne stood waiting just outside the great hall as the students gathered for supper. Defence had been a reasonably interesting class. Mostly it had merely been going over what they had discussed the previous class in greater detail. They had spent a modicum of time discussing the chapter from the book they'd been assigned as well. Professor Miller had asked after how many of them had actually done the running he'd requested.

She along with most of the class had indicated they had, and had been disappointed when he assigned them to do the same again between then and the next class. Again with the remonstration that he'd know whether or not they were skipping it in the long run.

But that was not what had her out here right now. No, she was hoping to deliver her father's letter to a certain ally. She got the chance when she spotted the young man himself climbing the stairs chatting with his companions.

She stepped forward catching their attention. "Excuse me Lord—" She caught herself. "Harry. I an sorry to disturb you but if I could have a moment of your time?" She requested formally.

Harry nodded easily enough. "Of course Daphne, what do you need?"

She drew the letter out of her robes. "I was requested by my father to deliver this letter into your hands."

He took the envelope carefully and opened it casting her the occasional questioning glance. It was strange, she was not unaware of her physical charms, though she did nothing to flaunt them. It typically drew a predictable reaction from most of the young male populace. However Harry seemed not to notice at all. She would have assumed he was batting for the other team as it were, had she not seen him on occasion look at other girls with interest. Therefore he was merely not interested and yet had enough self discipline to ignore the physicality.

She wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted or relieved by this. On the one hand, one seldom appreciated being ignored out of hand, even if nothing is meant by it. But on the other, she often grew weary of the attentions of pubescent males. So grasping and banal in their crude attempts to woo her. To find a man who did not pursue her in such a way was refreshing.

She was stirred from this reflection by Harry looking up from the parchment, before passing it off to Hermione who peered at it with interest. Daphne had to quell a small bout of irritation. It was after all his prerogative whom he trusted to know what was in that letter, however she had been under the impression that it had been intended to be private by her father.

Harry cocked his head at her slightly, considering her. "I take it you are to wait for my reply?" She nodded agreement, and he turned his attention to his friend. "What do you think Hermione?"

The brunette frowned as she considered. "Well…you are intending to do something similar anyways…one more wouldn't be a serious inconvenience…" She noted sounding pensive.

Harry accepted the letter back from her and offered it to Daphne. "What do you think of all this?" He asked.

She peered at the letter in consternation. It was tied up in the floral formal language of the nobility, but it appeared her father had been doing more digging than he had let on in regards to their new ally. He had learned of some skills which Harry apparently possessed and was curious as to whether or not he would be willing to tutor her and Astoria in defence.

The source of this request was what caused her the most confusion. She routinely scored well in DADA, so she wasn't certain why her father was so concerned, or why he would think Harry a suitable tutor. However if he was requesting it of his ally, so formally, he must have good reason for doing so. She looked up considering the young man across from her. "I'm…willing I suppose. I will give it a shot if you are willing to do as requested…." She ventured, then shook her head. "However it is strange…My father requesting your assistance in this? Despite our Alliance, he is not a trusting man when it comes to anyone who isn't family. I admit…I am uncertain why he feels he can trust you so easily." She explained, she had guesses of course, father had his sources of information after all. But they were no more than that, guesses.

Harry nodded, smiling thinly. "Well, I would be willing, so long as you don't mind studying with a couple others. But only if you and your sister are totally willing to volunteer for this." He got a nod in reply. She knew what Astoria's response would be. "Very well, it's too late to get started on that tonight I think. I'll let you know when I want to set up our first session?"

She dipped her chin marginally. "Thank you that would be appreciated." She watched him and his other friends enter the hall, but remained for a time outside. She needed to get a reply to her father, but more than that she needed to have words with him and her sister. She didn't like unexpected occurrences such as this. They made her suspicious.

—-

Hermione was busy studying after supper, it was nice and quiet up in the prefects common room. More so than the regular one below at least. She was just going over a text on the healing properties of mandrakes when Harry found her.

"Hey Hermione, you got a moment?" he asked sitting himself across from her.

She looked up at him and marked her page before closing her book. "Sure Harry,"

He settled into his chair and considered her. "So we've been meaning to look over your occlumency shields. Would you be up for doing that now? Or would you rather a later time.

She thought about that. "Sure, now's a good time. I'm practically done here anyways."

He nodded happily. "Alright, now here's not the best place for this, where would you prefer we do this? We could use your room or mine, or…I don't know, we could use another place I know of which is fairly out of the way."

He paused when this met with snickering, and they both turned to look at Kara who was struggling to stifle a chuckle. She apologized. "Sorry, just—take a closer look back at what you just said and think about what it sounds like." She suggested.

They both did, and both flamed red at about the same time as they came to the same conclusion. It did indeed sound like they were trying to decide who's room to go to for a liaison. "Thanks for that Kara," Harry offered dryly, coughing uncomfortably.

Tonks who had been watching the whole byplay from the corner called out. "Hey, I thought it was funny."

Hermione ignored them, to spare what little dignity she had left. "Uh, my room I suppose?"

"Behave kids!" Called Tonks. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

They hurried pretty fast after that to get away from the peanut gallery. Harry, once he'd composed himself asked her to sit in one of the rooms chairs, before he drew one up across from her. "Right, so…you know how this works right?"

She nodded briskly. "You make a connection using a legilmency probe, basic or otherwise. For these purposes a basic probe would probably be better." She decided. "Upon you establishing the connection we'll both be inside my mindscape."

He nodded agreeing. "How's your mindscape coming along?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Pretty well, I think. That's what we're here to see isn't it?" She noted giving him a wry smile and eliciting a chuckle.

"True enough." He settled. "Alright, whenever your ready I'll start the probe."

She nodded, a touch nervous now that it came down to it. He then touched his wand to her temple and murmured the incantation.

The World washed away.

She turned about on her heel considering the world she'd created within her head. She'd put a lot of work into it. She'd even spent an hour each evening before she went to bed improving it. But it wasn't enough. Not yet anyways. Right now it was little more than a platform and window dressing to hide the really important things. It wouldn't keep out a serious attack, not yet.

It really was remarkable, she reflected, what you could create, when you were working with you own mind as the engine.

She was, in effect standing in a reconstruction of her home. It was as exact a reproduction of the house she knew so well as she could manage. And it wasn't half bad. She watched happily as Crookshanks padded past. It had taken quite a while to get him right.

He wasn't really in her mind of course. For all her referring to him as her familiar, he was simply a very smart cat which happened to be particularly fond of her. Nothing overly magical beyond that.

This version of him however was a security measure of sorts. An observer as the text had referred to it. It's purpose was to track and locate foreign intruders and mark them, so that she could focus her mind and eject them. In theory.

The replicas of her mother and father functioned in much the same way. She was still working on her father though. She'd read about a "guard dog" construct in the text. A security measure which not only tracked and marked intruders, but on it's own, attempted to eject them. It relied on her subconscious as a drive of course…

There was a ring at the door and she couldn't help but smile. Trust Harry to be polite even while "invading" her mind.

She padded over to the door and opened it, to find Harry smiling at her. "May I come in?" he asked cheerfully.

She stepped aside cheerfully. "Sure."

He stepped inside and looked around. "It looks like it's coming along nicely." he noted happily. "So, where do you want to start?" He asked.

She paused, realizing she hadn't really thought about it. "Well, I suppose I could just give you the tour?" he nodded agreeably and gestured for her to take the lead.

So she did just that, she showed him around the house, pointing out a few of the little secrets and features she had included, and explained what they corresponded to in the book. He asked few questions all in all, mostly just letting her babble about theories she had and ideas she wondered about. He smiled when she told him what Crookshanks did.

And all throughout it he was quiet and respectful. Not touching anything, or prying into her personal business. Which she _was _grateful for. It showed to her just how much Harry respected her. After all who could resist the temptation of the playground of infinite possibility which was someones mind? How many could resist the treasure trove of secrets this place represented?

She tried not to think where here own secrets were buried in this place. No, she mostly certainly wasn't showing him those.

By the time she checked the time. She'd been showing him around for a while. She was startled just how much time had passed. Close to two hours.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" She yelped. "I just got caught up in it all. I din't mean to take so much of your time, we just intended to glance things over. And—oh you must think me terribly silly. Showing you around my boring old house like this—" She babbled.

He chuckled and held up his hands to stop her. "Easy Hermione, easy. I'm not bored don't worry." He reassured her.

He cocked his head slightly and smiled. It was a smile in that way that made her knees weak. Something she'd never credited as being a real thing.

Laughter danced in his eyes. "Besides, I like what you've built here. It's beautiful…" He trailed off. And though she was sure he hadn't meant her to catch it, "She's brilliant, inside and out."

And that was Harry alright, always surprising her. Always a gentleman. Ever since the first time they'd met he'd always kept her guessing.

Looking back it was surprising that he was who he was. She looked at his upbringing, and by all rights one could have expected him to be bitter or angry. And while it wasn't that he didn't have his moments where he was indeed such. That was by no means who he was.

Instead he was…kind, and gentle. Retiring and yet brave and bold when the occasion called for it. He had achieved great things, overcome unbelievable obstacles.

And yet, despite all that, he wasn't cocky, or arrogant about it. And he was forgiving.

At least of his friends. His enemies were another matter, especially if they targeted those close to him. He apparently had trouble forgiving adults who had betrayed his trust. Not that she could really blame him.

If Hermione had to pick one attribute which was unquestionably Harry. It would be caring. he always had time for her, was always interested in her problems. Even when he didn't know how to help.

He even managed to weather her occasionally more vexing activities. Like her interest with the admittedly poorly named SPEW, or her nearly endless fights with Ron.

She remembered, with a bite of shame, the times she'd been less than sympathetic, on the rare occasions when his seemingly endless patience ran out, she had accused him of being short, or of biting their heads off. So focused on her own hurt feelings she'd failed to realize what such outbursts meant for Harry. What lashing out against his friends cost him. What the events that precipitated such outbursts had done to her friend.

It had made it all so easy. Easier to push him away. Perhaps a part of her had known that if she focused on his failings, on his flaws and moments of weakness, it would make it easier for her to convince herself he didn't mean so much to her as he did. It made it easier to distance herself and therefore shield herself from the hurt she felt was inevitable to come should she not harden her heart against him. It was a lie really, a lie she told herself and by extension others. That he was just a brother of sorts.

Apparently she had been foolish in assuming that those who knew her well could not see through the charade. Her mother had seen the truth clearly enough. Kara had as well.

Life had been simpler before, but also more difficult in some ways, pre-Harry. Not in terms of school of course, or even in terms of finances or familial affection. She'd always been able to count on her family's love for her, if nothing else. Regardless however, her childhood had been a lonely one. No friends, or even pets to speak of. Just her, her books and her studies. Hardly the social sustenance a child needed at that age.

Then she had found out she was a witch. When Professor Mcgonagall had introduced her to an admittedly awe inspiring new world, she had dared to hope that she'd found something she'd been missing in her old life.

Sadly her first forays into that world had been…disappointing in that regard. This new world was just as cruel, if not crueller to someone in her position. Ron's unkind words that Halloween had seemed to confirm her worst fears at the time. She'd been _so_ close to giving up, to asking to leave. Magic was fun, and she had a talent for it, but in the wake of the overwhelming rejection she faced she would have been willing to have hers bound and her memories of it wiped away forever. She'd been prepared to leave the magical world and not look back.

Then that mammoth Troll had seen fit to wander into the bathroom in which she had been hiding from the world. She'd been sure that was it. That she could just give up hopes of any life what-so-ever because she was certain it was all about to end at the crushing blow of a Trolls club in a girls bathroom.

Then a scrawny boy she recognized from her year group, a boy she hardly knew, had charged into that bathroom and leapt upon the monster's back. He, a small boy of only eleven had thrown his small form on a multi-ton behemoth's back to try and save her life. Admittedly it seemed slightly less heroic in that his wand had ended up wedged up the creature's nose cooking it's brain…And Ron, the pillock to blame for her being there in the first place had dropped the things club on it's head. An achievement he had still crowed about the last time she'd seen him.

But still, something had been formed from the terror of that event. A friendship. Thanks to that enormous, and very surly, monster she'd met her first true friend. Harry had heard the things Ron had said, had been disgusted with him for the way he had hurt her. He'd heard the warnings about the Troll loose in the school and had come to realize she wasn't safe. The teachers had gone, searching for a Troll elsewhere in the castle, so he had done the unthinkable, he had run off in search of her himself. He'd risked everything jumping on a creature that powerful.

For all his boasting and poncing about Ron hadn't been the one who had saved her. It had been Harry. And in so many ways her life had started anew, and shifted, rotating around a new centre.

She'd tried to deny it in recent years, tried to quash the hopes she had developed. She'd even convinced herself she hadn't felt anything like that for him in the first place. She'd even come to accept she may have traded one kind of loneliness for another. So, until very recently, she'd made the logical decision. Change course, instead of trailing after Harry hoping for something that wouldn't come.

She'd done something she'd never done before, she'd given up, she'd settled. For Ron of all people. She'd had a—turbulent, relationship with the boy to say the least. But it was real enough in it's own way she had told herself, and yet totally different from that which she had with Harry.

Her relationship with Harry was, she realized now, about mutual respect and support for one another through thick and thin. Through being there for each other when it counted.

Ron's…approach to relationships was entirely different. Cordial, friendly, platonic and she knew, romantic it all came down to possession for him. Not just what things meant for him, but the act of owning or having something nobody else had, something that was just for him.

It wasn't a healthy proprietary type of possessiveness. It was jealousy, plain and simple.

Love when she defined it in her head, not that she often did, was not something where it was about someone being yours and yours alone. Something it would have always been with Ron. He had grown up the youngest son in a family with only one daughter.

Love…love was about being willing to give everything of yourself for someone you respected and wanted the world for, because when it really came down to it for you, they became more important than yourself. This kind of love would by its nature have a tendency towards being rewarded, because who could not in turn find themselves loving someone who was so devoted to their wellbeing?

True love, if such a thing existed, must therefore be a relationship in which both participants approached each other thusly. Neither could be in it solely for their own gain. Two people, each selflessly devoted to one another.

She wasn't prepared to call what she and Harry had as love. Not yet.

Though now that she considered it, she realized much to her surprise, that they had for quite some time possessed the bones and structure, the foundation as it were, of such an understanding. Harry was too caught up in other people's expectations of him, and was so woefully inexperienced in the realm of genuine affection, that it was not reasonable to expect more from him at this point in time.

She and he were, after all, both teenagers and thus, naturally just a little bit selfish. It was the way of teenagers everywhere, and even two as mature as them couldn't expect to avoid it entirely.

Nevertheless there was indeed something thrilling and exciting about all this, she was quite surprised to find herself pleased at being wrong. It was exciting to realize that she and Harry already had at least the base structure of the kind of relationship she truly wanted.

She literally laughed aloud, earning a quizzical look from him as they wandered her mind, when she realized the terms she was using, and their significance. Structure, bones…components of a whole. They all suggested something in the process of construction. It was a sort of epiphany moment for her. Love was not something which sprang into being from nothing, it was not absent one moment then there the next. She doubted that love at first sight was a reality. True love, was a process, a monument to two people's devotion to one another, a construction which was constantly in progress and developing. Something they worked on together the rest of their lives.

She realized she'd fallen into the same trap that many who had gone before had. She'd foolishly expected love to just spring into being between her and whoever was the object of her affection. It did not come about that way, not if it was to be worthwhile.

Her mother had been correct, more correct than perhaps even she knew. She, Hermione needed to realize what she desired wouldn't come on it's own. Ideally, Harry would have taken the first step, as was expected of the male in the relationship. But considering what she knew of him. How he'd been raised, what neglect and abuse he'd been subjected to, it wasn't reasonable to expect him to understand what she'd come to comprehend. She would need to take the first step. If this was truly what she wanted, if this was what she was going to do. She would need to start building up their relationship for them.

She stood there blinking in realization as they prepared to depart her mind. This was what she wanted. Despite everything, despite her own worries and concerns this is what she wanted. She wanted a relationship, not with just anyone, but with Harry. Her best friend.

So as they reentered the real world she found herself turning to Harry.

"Harry?" She said, her voice a little unsteady. "I need to speak to you about something…"

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm evil, I know. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *cough* *choke* Wheeze*. Please Rate and review, comment and such. And considering the cliff hanger I just hit you with, feel free to burn me in effigy.**** I really should have called this chapter. "Rhys is an evil bastard"**


	22. Chapter 21: Fulfilment

**Author's Notes: Right so here's what you lot have been waiting for. It's a little rough. But I think i've done it right. My Beta's are busy though so this is likely to have some issues. Regardless, this would actually have been longer except I felt it ended best the way it is. Sorry for torturing you with the angst and the cliff hanger. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21: Fulfilment.**

"Harry?" Hermione said, her voice a little unsteady. "I need to speak to you about something…"

Something in her tone caught his attention and he glanced over at her worried. Hermione who was usually fairly self assured, suddenly appeared uneasy, uncertain. She glanced away, her eyes darting around the room, not meeting his eyes.

"Hermione?" He asked, concerned. "Are you okay? You look upset…Did I do something wrong?" He asked, wondering if he'd done something while in her mind which she had taken offence to.

She gave a start, finally looking back to him. "What? No, no nothing like that." She rushed to assure him. "It's just—there's something important we need to talk about and I'm not sure how to…" She trailed off.

He was surprised. Hermione, wasn't generally one who could be at a loss for words. She paused and seemed to think about it then started, grimacing with determination. "Harry, we've been friends for a long time…" She began, gaining strength. "You've been a good friend. You've been kind and I really want you to know I appreciate it."

He quirked a small smile, "It was hardly a burden Hermione, being your friend. In fact it must have been harder on you than it was on me…" He teased. "I mean think of all the things I've dragged you into."

She smiled a bit wanly. "I didn't mind, not really." She noted his dubious look and waved it off. "Oh I was scared at the time, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She locked eyes with him, "I'll always be there for you Harry."

He smiled again. Unsure where she was going with this, but pleased she thought so. "Thank you, I can't tell you how much that means to me, having your support…"

She cut across him. "And, I wanted to—I wanted you to know, whatever you need of me, I'll do it. I'll be there…" He watched her in silent consternation as she stuttered a little. Why was she so anxious? "Whatever way in which you need me. I'm willing…"

"Thank you Hermione, I'm glad to have you as my friend." He assured her. Was she afraid he intended to leave her?

She paused, and stared at her hands, her expression almost accusing, before she finally gathered herself. "No Harry…you don't get it." She said sighing and shaking her head.

"Hermione, I'm confused, what's wrong?"

She continued to stare at her hands for a time and then glanced around marshalling herself. She looked at him before leaning forward and gently grabbed his hands and held them in her own over her knees. "Harry, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it…I only hope you…" She trailed off for a moment. "Harry, I will be your friend, no matter what, but I will if you need me to, if you want me to, be your friend and your confidant. But more than that…" She took a breath. "If you want…" She shook her head, and her eyes hardened. And Harry began to understand, not that he comprehended just yet. "No, I want—I want more than that. I want to be your friend, your companion, your confidant yes." She stared hopefully into his eyes. "But I was hoping that maybe, just maybe I could be your girlfriend." As her nerve started to waver she looked back down at there hands, which she had clasped tightly together. Not seeing the look of wondering spreading across Harry's face. "And maybe your lover, your wife and maybe, some day…the mother of your children" she whispered.

Her voice was trembling now, and she still couldn't look at him. "I want those things, and I'm hoping maybe you want them too. I know I'm not that…" She babbled but stopped when his hands gently withdrew from her own and froze only to jerk when they reappeared cupping her face, drawing her eyes up to his.

Harry, couldn't believe it, he was stunned, his throat tightened, his heart thumping a thousand miles an hour. He smiled at her. "Hermione…" He drew a breath and looked deep into her eyes, both a beautiful chocolate brown. "I would love nothing more than for that to be reality." He told her, and her eyes widened as he continued. "You are everything to me, and…" he stuttered. "What I mean to say to you Hermione is this…" He saw hope dawning in her eyes. "Yes, I would be honoured to have you in my life. Yes I want that too."

He pushed to his feet and leaned across the distance between them, slowly at first, and then moving more quickly as he saw the permission in her eyes, kissing her. And as they kissed, the tension left her, her shoulders loosening and she leaned in kissing him back.

They continued to kiss for a time, slow and sweet, only breaking apart when they needed breath. And to their surprise, found themselves surrounded, by a warm golden glow, white motes of light twisting in gentle vortices about them, and Harry felt his heart swell, felt his spirits soar skyward. Tears began to collect in his eyes, as he realized he'd done it, he'd found the one meant for him. The one he in turn was meant for.

It took a moment to collect himself, but finally he spoke as Hermione peered at the lights in wonder. "Hermione…they say great minds think alike, and while I'm not sure I'd classify my own as great. I want you to know something…" He smiled at her his whole countenance glowing. "I want you to know, I've wanted this too, for a while now really. I was working on how to tell you." he confessed, then smiled ruefully at her. "But then again you always were quicker on the uptake than me."

But there are things I need to say, and things I need to show you…" He muttered, brushing his hair worriedly. What if…No he couldn't think like that, not now. "I want you to know, that when I think of beautiful people I think of you. When I imagine the future, it's you I imagine by my side." he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Hermione Jame Granger, I want you to know, that…I—I love you."

Awe and wonder entered her face and he continued. "Hermione, I can't imagine me with anyone else. Hermione…will you please be my girlfriend and…" he paused his voice failing him. He grimaced momentarily and cursed himself. _Come on Harry, you saw the glow, you know what it means, you know what you want. And you know how she feels. Fortune favours the brave, and today you are very fortunate! _He gulped and looked into her face again. "Hermione, would you—someday—be my wife?"

She teared up and leapt at him, recapturing his lips with her own, they spun, only parting at long last with great reluctance. She gave him a faux serious expression, which was belied by the smile which keep fighting its way through. "Yes!"

And for the first time in week, the world seemed right and for the first time in what felt like an age, he felt truly alive, truly reborn. He felt hope.

—-

They could have, if they had their way, stood there forever. Simply enjoying the comforting warmth of each other's embrace.

That was truly what Hermione desired more than anything to do right then. She'd done it, she wanted to hoot and holler in triumph, she'd done it! She'd screwed up her courage and told Harry how she'd felt. For a moment there she'd been afraid she'd gone too far, saying far more than first intended. But to her everlasting relief he hadn't taken it amiss.

Instead, the incredible had happened. He'd told her he felt the same. Something she'd barely dared to dream of. He'd asked her to be his girlfriend. But more than that, he'd told her that he loved her.

And to her vast amazement he'd implied he saw them together, as far more than that in the future. It was a golden vision in her mind, one which was it appeared, despite all expectations, a reality.

But, even this, shining, golden, perfect moment, like all good things, had to come to an end. In this case it came gently, as they pulled back smiling at each other.

A peculiar expression spread across Harry's face and she cocked her head at him, still smiling. "What is it?"

"There are things we need to talk about aren't there? Things I haven't been telling you?" He asked, clearly loathe to even bring it up.

She considered him, it was true, she knew he'd been keeping something back, and if he felt this was something that needed to be mentioned now it was important. "I think there are."

He nodded, looking worried. "I want you to know, that I—The only reason I haven't spoken to you about these things is because I couldn't…It was a matter of can't not won't. But things are different now and I know you are allowed to know them too given that…"

She considered his worried expression. "I'm not going anywhere Harry, I promise."

He chuckled. "You always were the bravest and boldest of those in Gryffindor…" He nodded to himself. "Perhaps I should show you, but is it wrong that I just want to stay here and hold you…"

She smiled, and pecked a kiss on his lips. "I'd like that too. But if this is something I need to know…"

Harry watched her for a time, just smiling to himself. "Okay, I'll show you. And I think I know just how to do it….Do you want to look at my mind now?"

She was surprised by the offer, then nodded, a touch worried now. Whatever this was it was big, and important. They sat themselves once again in the chairs across from each other. "I'm ready when you are." Harry assured her.

She drew her wand and ignited it murmuring the incantation. She extended the wand to Harry's temple and his eyes went distant. Then she raised the wand to her own and once again the world washed away.

—-

Hermione's vision resolved as she appeared in what for all appearances was the corridor of a castle, though not one she was readily familiar with from Hogwarts.

As she looked around she found Harry standing next to her, examining his feet with a serious expression. He looked up as she continued turning to examine her surroundings. Eventually she turned her attention back to him and he spoke. "You know, I have no idea how to tell you what I need to?" He noted smiling wryly.

He paused considering as she waited patiently. "Maybe I should tell you about some of the things I've found out and what I know about my life?" He speculated.

She smiled encouragingly. "However you want to tell me. I'll listen." She promised.

He smiled thinly in gratitude. "Why don't you walk with me?" He suggested and they began pacing along the corridor. He appeared to think about it for a while before picking a place to begin. "This was years ago you understand, years before even my parents were born I think…" He began. "Dumbledore was still just a teacher at Hogwarts at this point. He was given the task of bringing a young orphaned halfblood into the wizarding world… He was of course as now always willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but…when he found that boy in that orphanage, even then he knew something was wrong about him. The boy's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

She nodded soberly. "Voldemort…"

He agreed, "He brought him to Hogwarts of course, but the school did nothing to temper him, if anything having some power made him even worse. But people ignored Dumbledore's concerns, he was a fairly charming boy at that age I'm told…" He hesitated. "Anyway, I don't know if this was something he'd always had inside him or was something that developed with time. But He apparently became obsessed with the concept of death, he was terrified of it. I think maybe just maybe he was afraid that dying would make him just like everybody else, just another mortal. Either way he started searching for a method to defeat it."

Hermione shook her head, one didn't need to have read the stories to know that quest was folly.

"He happened across a reference, probably in some book which has long since been forgotten, but he found what he believed to be a lead, so he needed to know more." Harry noted, pausing as they came to a door. "As I said he was charming, charismatic, he persuaded a teacher into telling him about what he was looking for."

"He found out that there was a method, forbidden for a reason, to split your own soul and store the pieces in an object or creature. A person who'd been…shattered like this would not die so long as those pieces were bound to this world." Harry pondered as he opened the door and gestured her through. "These fragments of soul, when stored outside yourself are known as Horcruxes. He liked the idea, even though it came at a cost. You can only shatter your soul by committing atrocities, most commonly by murder." He frowned.

"I can't say for certain but I believe it was Myrtle's murder which he used to fuel his first Horcrux." Hermione frowned considering what a person must be like to even consider such a thing. Harry continued. "but you know Tom, he couldn't be satisfied with just creating one of these things. He wanted to be the next best thing to godlike he wanted to be untouchable."

"He wanted seven. Anyone who knows the least bit about arithmancy can probably guess why." He noted bitterly. Hermione nodded as they paced through a courtyard snow on the ground beneath a starry sky. Seven was the most potently magical number she knew of. "He left Hogwarts soon enough, and began to gather his army of followers around him, he intends to make himself an immortal ruler over everything. Why? I don't know, possibly simply so he has complete control of his world. He spent years planning and creating his Horcruxes. He had to find appropriate artifacts to house them, and he didn't want such a significant creation to be made with any old kill. He chose his victims carefully. He'd made six that I know of, by the time my parents were married."

He shrugged. "Of course by this point he was fairly certain of just how secure his position was, even if he didn't have all seven yet, he'd began his war on the Wizarding world."

"Things changed one night though. Dumbledore now running Hogwarts went to the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade to interview a new teacher for the position in divinations. Trelawney actually. She of course provided a less than impressive showing of talent and Dumbledore was about ready to turn her down. He didn't think much of trying to teach such a…fluffy art at Hogwarts. But that stopped when she had a real vision right in front of him. The kind they keep records of in the hall of prophecy."

She recalled the prophecy Harry had recounted to her, the one which predicted him being forced to fight Voldemort to the death.

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore was not the only one present for the vision." Harry growled irritably. "Snape, who at the time was a loyal Death Eater was there too, and listened in. Well—up until he got caught and thrown out that is. Still he repeated what he'd managed to overhear to Voldemort. Who naturally didn't like what he heard."

Hermione listened carefully as they reentered the castle. "Voldemort knew someone who might destroy him was about to be born thanks to Snape, and when the specified date came and two children were born who fit with the vision, he took action."

"The other potential target was Neville by the way." Harry noted soberly to her. "But Voldemort didn't focus on him. Instead he fixated on me. Perhaps because we are both Half-Bloods, or perhaps because of other similarities we shared, I don't know." He shrugged, then once again paused. "Ironically Snape who of course was aware of Voldemorts plans was the one who informed our side of the coming attacks. You see at one time Snape had been in love with my mother, though she didn't return his affection. He tried to save her by telling Dumbledore what was coming." Hermione gave him a shocked expression at that revelation.

Harry sighed. "but we all know how that turned out. Pettigrew betrayed my parents, and Voldemort came for us at Godric's Hollow. He thought it would be fitting to use my murder to make his last Horcrux." Harry grimaced. "Again I don't how exactly but my mother came up with a way to protect me. She fuelled a protective spell she had found with her love for me, and sealed it with her sacrifice in my defence. It worked, as we both know, and Voldemort was killed. But the fragment he created by attacking me was fused to me in the process…"

"You know most of the rest, he died and the wizarding world celebrated. I was sent to my aunt and uncle, blah blah blah. Eventually I ended up coming to Hogwarts. And I suspect my numerous run-ins with Tom were not coincidence, It's possible Dumbledore allowed them in the hopes I'd succeed in killing him once and for all. But I don't know for certain."

They started down a staircase. "You know I have no idea how to cover this next part…" He noted, grimacing.

Hermione was ready, she wanted to know what had happened this summer to change things. "It's alright Harry, whatever it is you can tell me."

He sighed. "I suppose just saying it is really the only way to go isn't it?" He looked at her speculatively. "Hermione…this is not the first time I have lived this life."

—-

Harry watched her expression as she came to a halt, she appeared stunned to say the least. "What? What do you mean…you've traveled in time?" he nodded. "Like with a Time Turner?" She asked confused. He could understand why, time turners didn't work the way he was suggesting.

He shook his head. "No, the method I used was a bit different, and significantly more painful." He noted tiredly. "Why don't you let me tell you how it went last time, and we'll go from there?"

She nodded numbly. "Uh—yeah, maybe that would be best…"

"Last time I went through this, things were…worse for me. I had just gone through the events of the third task and you and Ron didn't send me messages that summer." He saw her apologetic look and he smiled reassuringly. "Umbridge ended up as our defence teacher that time," he chuckled at her repulsed and horrified look. "It was torture, in more ways than one. At some point I started having dreams about a doorway. You warned me not to trust them but I was too angry that year to listen." He noted bitterly. "Late that year, I had another dream, this time showing Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries, with Sirius as a hostage. Attempting to torture information out of him." He smiled wanly at Hermione. "You can guess how I reacted."

"I ended up dashing off, half-cocked, on a mad rescue mission leading you, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville to the Department." He sighed. "It was a trap, because _of course it was_. Sirius wasn't there, he never had been. I learned too late it was a trick by Voldemort to get me to breach the protections around the record of the prophecy."

Grief was seeping into his expression and Hermione felt dread. "The Order came to the rescue of course…But Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the fighting."

"Oh Harry," Hermione groaned, she could just imagine what that had done to him.

He continued regardless. "You were wounded, nearly dying from a curse from Dolohov. Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville? You all almost died because of me…The next year was even worse."

"The Ministry could no longer deny Voldemorts return, he and Dumbledore had a fight in the main plaza of the Ministry. That statue was destroyed…But since he no longer needed to hide Voldemort began striking openly. It was chaos."

He drew a shaky breath. "Perhaps it was Sirius dying, or the way I almost got you killed…But you and I were not as close as we had once been. So when I started raising concerns that year about Malfoy's behaviour, you wouldn't be convinced. You and Ron were dancing about each other, in a way nobody could miss…I ended up with Ginny, we know why that is now…Regardless we argued a lot." He grimaced. "Dumbledore decided he'd teach me as I would need to face Voldemort. But his idea of teaching was to tell me small fragments of the truth once every couple months, eventually coming to a mad mission, just me and him for a Horcrux he had located. That was how I learned Voldemort's past."

He stopped as they entered a large chamber and turned to face her. "The mission didn't go well, he was…injured by the defences around the Horcrux and it turned out it was a fake anyways…" He huffed a deep breath. "We managed to return to the school, just in time for Malfoy to open a way past the defences. Death Eaters stormed the school." he reported grimly. "Snape and Draco cornered us on the Astronomy Tower, Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore."

"In the end we drove them out of the school, but it was bad Dumbledore was dead. You can imagine what that did to anybody who opposed Voldemort." She nodded, agreement. Dumbledore was all that gave the average witch or wizard any hope of beating the Dark Lord.

"The Ministry fell that summer, Voldemort showed up to kill the Minister personally. We…were at Fleur and Bill's wedding when the Death Eaters came for us." He said, remembering the panic and confusion of that night all too clearly. "We fled, you, me and Ron. We decided to search for the Horcruxes on our own. We couldn't return to Hogwarts now, considering it was now run by Death Eaters. We spent a good portion of a year on the run. Things were bad. Muggleborns were being rounded up and imprisoned or worse. Big surprise, Ron didn't handle the stress well, he bailed on us soon enough, though he did come back like two or three months later."

He drew a deep shuddering breath. "But I slipped up. I made a mistake when I got frustrated. I said his name, which he had placed under a taboo…" he paused to see if she understood, she nodded that she did. "Voldemort's followers found us…"

He looked across the room, and her eyes followed his. There set into the wall was a great door, of glowing white fire. "We were taken to Malfoy Manor to await his arrival. I don't know why he took his sweet time coming himself, possibly to just rub it in that he'd caught us. You…were tortured," he shook his head and looked away from her. "Do you remember what the Doctor said about the complications of long term Amourtentia exposure?"

She nodded, clearly dreading what came next. "Your heart gave out, and you died just before I could reach you. I had escaped the basement where we were being held, but it was too late…" He drew himself up. "I killed Bellatrix for killing you, but Ron scarpered soon after, and I was alone when Voldemort arrived. Long story short I killed his current body, but not before he strained me to the breaking point, my own heart gave out. I held you as I died, just praying you would wake up…"

He turned back to the door. "I woke up…somewhere else. I was informed while I was there, that time is a battlefield…" He said, his eyes darting back and force considering the doors glowing surfaces. "An endless war is being fought between God and the Devil. I was informed by a very—exuberant Angel of Death that my life was a "Critical Node" in this war." He heard Hermione's breathing hitch and he looked over, she appeared stunned.

"My life is apparently a point in time where things will either get better or worse in this battle between Heaven and Hell." He noted ironically, smiling slightly at her wide eyed expression.

"I was told that like all wars, those participating have limited resources. I found out that some of those resources had in the past been expended to send me back. Though I had no memory of it." He considered her then the door again, and ran his hand over the material, it was both cold and warm at the same time…"I have been sent back, I am told, a grand total of forty seven times, each time in the hopes that this time it would work out and I'd secure this node for the good guys. And each time I failed, and a few more resources were lost…"

"You see, apparently because of oaths God swore when he created Humanity Heaven is limited in how much they may interfere with free agency. If they break this oath, the binds which hold the Devil and his fallen Angels in hell are broken." He saw her wince at the idea. "The point in all this is, that by the time number forty seven ended, Heaven's resources for that field of battle were all but spent. So they came up with a new plan, one last hurrah before calling it quits. The plan was simple. Spend every last bit of what they had left sending me back, one last time. Only this time I would have a little help…This time I'd get to keep my memory of my previous run through, this time they'd warn me about Ron and Molly. This time they nudge things here and there to make my first little while back run more smoothly. And they informed me, that there was someone out there who could complete me.

He chuckled slightly at the oh expression she got at that last part. "I met my Angel of Death while I was there, I think I mentioned that already? A grim reaper, a probationary Angel. The soul of a person who died and who now served in the hopes of making up for past mistakes they'd made. She told me, that I could only tell one person all this. My soul mate."

He smiled and turned to her "I was told how to recognize her when I found her. So you can imagine my happiness when she told me she loved me a few minutes ago. Those fireworks we saw were the confirmation."

"Me?" Breathed Hermione.

He nodded, smiling fondly. "As for the Angels of Death. I met two of them actually. One was named Ezekiel, an Arch Angel. The other you've met as well actually, though you don't know it."

Her eyebrows rose until they almost disappeared under her hair. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Yup, you know me. I can't help but open my mouth when i shouldn't. I got in an argument with Ezekiel…Actually it was more me yelling at him and him just looking at me as if I were crazy. Point is I felt that the Angel who had helped me deserved her own second chance at life. After all I'd gotten forty-seven tries at life, why didn't she get another?" He asked, shrugging, and smiled sheepishly at her.

"To my surprise, he spoke with God and they actually listened to me. They offered her a second chance, on the condition she used her new life to help me on my mission." He smiled at the look of dawning comprehension on her face. "Kara, couldn't believe I stood and argued with an Arch Angel. You should have seen how mad she was." Hermione at this point was pretty much stuck with her jaw hanging open a little bit. So he decided to move on. He pushed at the door and it swung open, he concentrated and a trio of orbs floated lazily out of the light beyond the door.

He pointed to each sphere in turn. "This one is my memories of that last life, some of them anyways. This one is what I remember of Heaven and my Mission. And this one…" He hesitated. "This last one is my memories of our deaths. I don't know that you want to see that, but it's here if you want to."

She just stood there gaping at her for a time, long enough that Harry was starting to worry he might have sent her into shock. She stuttered as she finally regained control of her tongue. "Harry, you understand what you've just told me right?" She asked, half disbelieving. "You are telling me, that not only were you sent back in time by _Angels. _One of whom happens to be Kara, a cantankerous American from Jersey. But that me and you….we're soul mates?"

He was uneasy hoping he hadn't blown it. "Yeah, pretty much. I know—It's a lot to take in. But I swear it's the truth…"

She stood there considering him. "You know, I don't think the word wow, covers this…" She muttered before turning to look at the orbs. "How long will it take to see these?"

He shrugged. "I don't know actually, they're memories, so anywhere to as long as it took for them to actually happen, hopefully not, to no time at all…"

She nodded, "May I?" She asked indicating the first sphere.

He smiled slightly. "Of course, that's what they are there for."

She nodded absently, ignoring the note of humour in his tone, before reaching out to caress it.

—-

Harry watched her closely as she withdrew her hand from the orb a minute or two later. She stared at it as though it had grown an additional digit, only briefly glancing at him before hurriedly over to the second and touching it.

Again, it was only a minute or two before she withdrew her hand again. This time when she withdrew her hand she was shaking her head in disbelief before stalking over to the last. Here she hesitated, no doubt wondering if she dared, if she really wanted to see what it had to show.

This time she seemed to linger there longer than expected. It seemed an eternity each second that passed with her hand engulfed in the light. Harry saw tears were beginning to stream down her face when she finally reeled back.

He hurried forward to keep her on her feet and she glanced at him, surprised to see him so close. "Harry—" She murmured, shaking her head. "This is…so much to process."

He nodded, sobering further. "I understand, and—If you can't handle it, and if you—don't want to be with me anymore, I promise…"

Her hand snaked out and she placed a finger across his lips. And then to his surprise she laughed. "Boys are _SO_ stupid some times, you know that?" She asked him cocking her head to one side.

"You know, I just found out that my _boyfriend_ is on a mission from God himself, to save the world. As if it weren't shocking enough to find out God definitely exists. On top of that, MY _boyfriend, _needs me to help him survive his mission, and not only that." She shook her head. "Not only that, he loved me enough, even under the influence of an ungodly amount of potion which was actually killing him…He loved me enough to sacrifice himself avenging me. I saw it Harry!" She said chuckling. "I saw you hold me as you died, how you felt losing me, and yet you suggest I leave you?" She asked.

She reached up and cupped his face. "I never _dreamed _anyone, let alone you, could feel that way for me…" She whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and the two of them stood there, just breathing each other in for what seemed like time unending, before she finally pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere Harry Potter, and don't you forget it.

He broke into a smile and opened his mouth to reply, but there was a deep gonging noise and the both looked up.

The noise was recognizable, despite their less than normal surroundings. Someone was knocking at the door.

**Author's Note:**

**Please rate, review, recommend etcetera.**

—


	23. Chapter 22: The Respite Ends

**Author's Note: This chapter would have come out sooner but I decided to combine it with the following one as I suspect you lot would not have appreciated the suspense in this case. Now, I need to get to work again planning out how to handle the next couple chapters. BTW Cyber Hamster which runs my heart on reviews and such is looking a little skinny. Please provide him with sustenance. My Betas are pretty busy lately so this one isn't betad. I'll look into doing a clean up job a bit later. My brain is melted right now. **

**One last note: I'm working on a secondary project which I might put out someday. I need volunteers to help look it over and give opinions on the general premise.**

**Warnings: Disturbing content, possible trigger events.**

**Chapter 22: The Respite Ends.**

Tonks hated interrupting those two. She hoped that some time soon the time they spent together would force them to see the light. But who knew with teenagers, they could be so damn blind sometimes.

But she had no choice but to bother them now. They had disappeared together into Hermione's room a couple hours ago and for all she cared they could stay in there the whole night if they wanted to. But just a minute ago one of the portraits in the common room had cleared his throat to gain her attention.

She had looked up at the unobtrusive noise and the little man in the portrait had apologized. "I am sorry Auror, but the Fat Lady is requesting prefect Potter's presence, she indicated it was quite urgent…"

Kara she noticed seemed worried at that and had decided it would be best to do as asked in this case. She had hauled herself up out of the surprisingly comfortable chair and paced across the room to the door and knocked.

The door opened, disappointingly at least for Tonks, to a completely respectable Harry, a couple moments later. Hermione was quietly getting up from a chair behind him, absently brushing something from her skirt.

"Sorry to bother you Harry, but the portraits say the Fat Lady wants to speak with you, they said it's urgent." She barely got the words out before the two teenagers were reacting. Harry's eyes sharpened and Hermione looked up with a startled expression on her face.

He didn't waste anytime asking questions, quickly pushing past her "Right, come on." He Tonks turned to see if Hermione was coming when he bolted for the stairs only to nearly be mown over when she charged through the doorway.

She spotted Kara struggling to her feet as she turned to follow the two teenagers. She was impressed Harry really was fast, he was already halfway down the stairs when she and Hermione had just barely reached the top.

She spotted him bolting through the portrait hole from one of the small windows overlooking the commonroom.

She hustled to catch up with him, passing a few dozy Gryffindors along the way. She and Hermione pushed into the portrait hole and pushed the painting aside and out into the corridor.

What she saw next was shocking and heartbreaking in equal measure. The first because it was not everyday you saw Harry Potter hugging a nearly naked girl out in the middle of a school hallway. And the second, and more painful, because said girl was weeping hysterically and covered in clearly visible bruises.

She didn't even recognize the girl in question until Harry spoke. "Ah, hell Luna, I'm so sorry." He murmured, holding her close. Hermione gasped in recognition.

"At least they let me keep my underthings this time…" the younger girl sobbed.

Luna then glanced up and Tonks sucked in an angry breath at the large black eye which was forming on her face. "I—I'm sorry Hermione, I promise I'm not hitting on your boyfriend." She whispered between wracking sobs.

Hermione was clearly stricken and stepped forward to place a hand on the poor girls shoulder. "I know that Luna. Don't worry,"

"Luna? What Happened?" Harry murmured to the girl. But she just shook her head before glancing, clearly afraid towards the corridor a few meters away.

Harry noted her reaction and gave Tonks a pointed look before jerking his head towards the hall. She nodded, as he shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it lovingly around the small girl. She turned and hurried to the juncture of hallways and looked around. Putting herself between the teens and whatever was out there.

She heard Harry speak to Hermione. "Hermione, could you clear the common room?" She heard rustling "Kara? Could you—" There was hushed muttering she didn't quite catch. "Yes, believe me I know, could you find Ginny? She's a friend of Luna's…"

She heard Hermione and Kara reenter the common room as she spotted a set of shadows hurrying into the corridor a long way along, but they stopped when they spotted her and darted out of sight. She would have bet money that those were whoever had done this to Luna. And wished dearly she could give chase, but she had her job.

She heard Hermione belting out instructions through the portrait hole, the other Gryffindors were to return to their rooms. Under that were the low murmurs of Harry trying to console his friend.

Eventually the girls returned with Ginny in tow. Who gasped upon seeing her friend. "Luna, what happened?"

It appeared Luna still couldn't bring herself to answer. Not that she blamed her. Harry took charge again. "Okay, here's what were going to do, you three get Luna up to Hermione's room. See if you can't keep anybody from bothering her?" he said urgently. "Me and Tonks will keep the guys away and meet you there."

Tonks turned away from the corridor and jogged over to the small huddle of teenagers, following them into the common room. Under normal circumstances she might have questioned the fact that she was following Harry's lead on this and not the other way around. But thus far he seemed to know what he was about and the others would follow him without question.

Harry hurried up the boys staircase pausing at each door to check it was secured. He had to pause at the second door shooting a stinging hex over the head of a second year who considered himself clever. "Don't let me catch you doing that in an emergency!" Harry growled.

He spent most of the rest of the journey up to the fifth year prefects common room grumbling about idiots.

When they finally made it all the way up and over to Hermione's room they found the girls already within. Hermione was ransacking her chest of drawers for clothes while Kara and Ginny did their best to comfort Luna, who appeared shocky.

Kara looked to Harry an intense look in her eye as Hermione hauled a pile of clothes out. "This is what's been happening to her?" The american demanded harshly.

He shook his head. "No, at least it's never been like this before." Harry explained before crouching in front of Luna.

—-

He had a hard time ignoring all the bruises, just looking into her eyes. "Luna," he asked gently. "Do you want me to get the teachers? Maybe Professor Mcgonagall? Perhaps she could help catch whoever did this?"

She just shook her head tearfully. It was heartbreaking to see her poor bruised eye and her lips, usually so prone to smiling, split and cracked. He had to work hard to ignore the fact that there was a hand print bruise around her slim neck. "Luna, do you want to tell me?" He pleaded. "I can't stop this if I don't know anything…"

She shook her head again, and looked down in shame. "I'm s-so sorry Harry, but I—I can't…" She croaked weakly.

He shook his head sadly and slowly moved to sit gingerly beside her, but she didn't shrink away, which was promising. He rubbed her back cautiously through the cloak which was still wrapped around her.

He just sat thinking for a while before turning his attention to Tonks, who was stood, upright and tense in the corner, observing. "Tonks, if I had my way we'd have the teachers and Madam Pomfrey in here, but that's not an option. I assume you know some healing?"

She nodded, it had been a good guess he figured, most law officers had some basic medical training. "Would you please run and grab some healing potions from the Hospital wing please?" He went on to explain. "I'd do it myself, but I've got some people to talk with if we're to figure out what happened…"

He rubbed the wounded girls back gently then pushed to his feet and paced from the room, closing it behind Tonks who had followed him out. "Who will you be talking to?" She asked.

"Just a few people I know I can trust to watch her back, and keep an ear open." He explained making his way to his own room. "Now—please hurry," he urged. "Those bruises look serious." He disappeared inside.

—-

Tonks hurried as best she could. Madam Pomfrey had of course asked what was going on when she found her ransacking one of the supply cabinets. But she had managed to successfully put her off for the time being by telling her it was Auror business.

She had rushed her way back to the tower as quick as she could. And then made her way up to the room where they had Luna sequestered.

She really was a horrible sight, the bruises were already turning an ugly black in places. She hustled over to the bedside and carefully knelt with her satchel of potions in front of Luna. "Hey kiddo, I've got some potions to fix things up a bit," She greeted, and offered the girl an apologetic smile. "But I need to examine you so I know what you need. Is that going to be alright?"

The girl eyed her warily, after all they were barely acquainted, before she offered a nod. Hermione whispered encouragements to the girl as she and Kara helped her to her feet. Kara informed her that Ginny had been dispatched to keep the rumours under control.

They helped her gingerly pull off the cloak which Harry had wrapped her in. She couldn't help but winced at the extent of the injuries she was seeing….and where they were. The girl was a mess, she had a black eye, split lip, bruised jaw, the unmistakable print of a hand around her throat, a bruise across her right shoulder, which judging by the tread mark had come from a boot. There were two more fist sized bruises on her back, a huge ugly one over top her ribs on the right side, another on the girl's thigh, one across her lower back, one on her knee, and her ankle looked swollen. Most worrying was the hand print one visible around the fabric of her bra.

She sighed as she finished her examination. This had the earmarks of a sexual assualt, attempted or otherwise. But she didn't think she could ask about that just then, not with how much the girl was struggling with just remaining standing.

She drew her wand and started doing medical scans over the worst bruises and winced when the wand started spitting out various readouts. Luna's ribs on her right side were cracked.

Her kidney on her left was bruised from the blow to her lower back. The rest was mostly soft tissue damage, none of it very serious, just painful. The one other exception was the bone around her eye, the orbit had been cracked, and she was fortunate whatever blow had caused it hadn't put out her eye.

She turned away and began rifling through her purloined satchel of potions. She selected the pain management potions first, and handed them to Luna to drink. In the end the other girls had to help her hold them, because her hands were shaking so hard. It was painful to watch the poor lass struggle to swallow because of the bruising around her throat.

The next step was to reset what fractures she could, which she set about with her wand. Without those pain potions Luna would have been in extreme pain each time a bone cracked or thumped back into place.

The next thing on her list was giving her bone knitting potions to get them started on the right track, as well as a trio of potions to reduce swelling and bruising. That was all she felt safe giving the girl as it was the girl seemed dozy from those she'd swallowed.

The thing to remember about potions, she'd been told, was that they weren't a cure all, and they didn't fix things perfectly. They would get the job started but only the body and time could finish it.

Another thing to remember, it was just as possible to overdose on potions as it was to on muggle medicines.

She watched the girl lay down on her side and doze off, and wondered if maybe she should run a rape scan when she got the chance. She wasn't optimistic about getting consent from Luna any time soon.

Kara wrapped the girl in Harry's cloak again before lying down on the bed beside her an putting her arm around her.

A few minutes later, as Tonks and Hermione just stared at the pair on the bed blankly, that a knock came at the door.

—-

A Few Minutes Earlier

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and rushed out into the castle. Before he then made his way to the Ravenclaw tower, and revealed himself to the statue.

"You aren't supposed to be out this late, it's not your night for patrol." The statue noted dryly, or rather more dryly than even a statue normally was.

"I know, but there's an emergency which requires delicate handling, would you send Padma Patil out here, I need to talk with her. It concerns the good of another Ravenclaw." He instructed and the statue eventually nodded.

A minute passed and then the door opened and the Indian girl emerged cautiously. "Harry, what are you doing here?" She hissed nervously.

"We found Luna Lovegood wandering the halls, mostly naked." He noted going for firm and cold.

She gave a start, then nodded. "I'd heard about that, that's apparently just Luna…" She said shaking her head tiredly.

Harry cut her off with a sharp gesture. "I know perfectly well it's not voluntary Padma," He growled, and she gave a flinch. "She mentioned that,"They" at least let her keep her underthings this time. This time." He repeated dangerously. Then shook his head and frowned. "She's in rough shape. Now I've agreed to help her if she needs help in the future but I've got questions. And I need you to be honest with me Padma. Did you honestly not know how serious the situation was, or have you been ignoring it?" He asked.

She blinked at him for a moment stunned. Then rushed to reassure him "Harry, I swear I didn't know this was happening like that. I was told it was just Luna being, you know, Luna. That it was some sort of ritual to pacify the Nargles or something." She said frustrated and horrified something had happened to Luna.

"Padma, Nargles are Luna speak for "I'm scared and uncomfortable, and don't want to talk about this" He explained tiredly.

She looked at him for a moment and gave a jolt. "Damn it, I should have known there was something else going on when she talks like that. I mean she's plenty bright under the oddness. I just figured it was one of those genius and insanity things." She said annoyed with herself. "Okay. What's the plan?" She asked a determined look in her eye.

"For now Luna isn't comfortable telling me who's doing this or the extent of what's happening to her. She was beaten this time, and I'm trusting you not to go spreading that around understand?" He asked sharply, she nodded hurriedly, eyes wide. "I'm wondering just how many are in on this, whatever _this_ is, and are concealing it so they can continue to torment her. Now are there any people you know for certain aren't involved in this?" He asked.

She looked pained like she wanted to say yes. She appeared shocked when he mentioned the beating. She shook her head. "No Harry, I don't know for certain, but I'll keep my eyes open to see if there are people who aren't complicit" She said sadly.

"Then, all I can ask in the mean time is that you watch out for her. I'm gonna keep her safe overnight, and I'm gonna get some security put in place for her to fall back on. Padma, this is unacceptable, Luna is a gentle soul, it's wrong all the way through. If I catch whoever did this things are going to get ugly, fast." He warned.

She nodded grim understanding. "I'll keep watch, if I have to sit in front of her door to keep her safe at night I'll keep watch." She said determined.

"Then that's all I can ask. Let me know if something comes up." He waited for her to leave and he pulled up his cloak. This time hurrying to the Hufflepuff Den entrance, he knew where it was but there wasn't a password, statue, or portrait, so he came up with a new plan. "Tinker?" He called quietly pulling off the cloak carefully.

Instead of a crack, the door to the kitchen across the hall opened, and she peered out confused. "Harry?" She whispered sounding befuddled.

"Hey Tinker, got a minor emergency." He said. "I need you to go into the Hufflepuff warren, and find Ernie Macmillan or Hannah Abbot, tell them to come out here to meet me it's critical to the safety of another student." He said urgently. She nodded and this time did apparate. A minute or so later one of the barrels concealing the entrance to the Common room swung open and Hannah and Ernie both piled out.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hannah murmured.

"I have a bit of an emergency I need help dealing with. And you don't tell a damn person about this okay? I'm entrusting you two with this information, not the whole damn school…" He growled, they nodded understanding, "You two know Luna Lovegood?" He asked.

"Yeah, in Ravenclaw right?" Hannah murmured quietly.

"Somebody's been giving her some serious grief turning her out of Ravenclaw tower in the buff at night, tonight she showed up at our tower, looking for aid after getting.…accosted. I've granted her shelter for the night with us. But I need people, and eyes out there watching her back, I got Padma in Ravenclaw, but I don't know who else in there I can trust right now." Harry said darkly.

Hannah and Ernie nodded understanding. "Have you talked to the professors?" Ernie asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not yet, but I'm on it."

"Then we'll watch her until its sorted." Ernie agreed stoically.

"Good, Thanks you two, I knew I could count on you'" he said in appreciation. He waited until they were both in again, before calling Tinker. She appeared with a crack this time.

"Please follow me Tinker, I need your help with something." he lead the way deeper into the school and further down until they were finally outside the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon. Tinker looked at him in concern when they arrived at their location. "Tinker I need you to fetch two prefects from in there for me."

She cocked her head at him. "Which ones Harry?"

"Daphne Greengrass, and her friend Tracey Davis." He named off enunciating carefully.

The little elf nodded then winked out. He stood in the shadows, partially concealed by his cloak and waited in agitation. Finally after what felt like an eternity the passage opened and Daphne and Tracey stumbled, closely followed by Tinker."

"Harry?" queried Daphne, yawning tiredly. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I've got a problem, and I need your help." He said simply nodding slightly to Tracey.

"With what?" Daphne asked a little suspiciously. Boys requesting secret meetings in the middle of the night were not something you had anything to do with if you were smart in Slytherin.

"Luna Lovegood, you remember her?" he asked. She and Tracey nodded. "She's been attacked by someone," he put up a hand to stall their shocked outbursts. "We're taking care of her, but we believe it was a fellow student, and she's reluctant to speak of it right now. _Do not_ spread this around." He cautioned, and good stiff nods in return. "I need you to watch her back if we don't catch who did this soon. But more than that I need you both to keep and ear to the ground. We need to know who hurt her."

"How bad is she?" Tracey asked quietly, remembering the small blonde from the carriage ride to the castle.

Harry hesitated, then sagged. "Not, good."

Daphne and Tracey shared meaningful looks before turning to look at him. "We've got it Harry, we'll let you know if we hear anything."

—-

Harry finally found his way back to the tower some time later, he'd had to take a more circuitous route than on his way down thanks to Filch and his cat from hell. He could swear that thing practically saw right through his invisibility cloak. All in all it made for a highly irritating diversion at a time in which he did not need it.

It was strange, he reflected just how much things could change. Everything changing in a moment. Going from elation and relief, joy and hope, to despair and worry. It had been less than two hours ago he'd been with Hermione and they'd kissed for the first time. Fate had an awful sense of timing.

He knocked when he finally reached Hermione's doorway. His knock was met with the sound of murmuring. "Hang on a minute…" Came Tonks' voice from the other side of the door. She cracked the door soon after and slipped through shutting it behind her.

"How'd it go?" She asked as they stepped across the room to talk.

"I got some friends I trust to agree to keep an eye out. I'll see about talking to a couple more tomorrow."

She appeared to consider that nodding, before sagging slightly and flopping into one of the chairs. It was peculiar to see Tonks so serious, but if any events warranted it, it was these. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, her hair, usually some variety of fluorescent a reddish brown. "Harry, I've put it off this long because we have things to deal with. But I need to warn you about something, because of my oaths to the Ministry I will be required to report this."

He nodded, he had expected no less, but Tonks' tone was worrying. She continued. "The Ministry—has this policy in cases like this…" She started hesitantly. "Clear signs of abuse and such. That in the interest of public safety she will need to be brought in and interviewed by the DMLE…"

Harry slumped into the chair across from her. He offered a low heart felt oath. "Really Tonks?" He groaned.

She grimaced. "Hey, I don't like the idea of it anymore than you do, but my hands are tied."

He tried to ignore the images of Luna being interrogated in his head. "There has to be some alternative…"

She sighed, "One or two, but neither are very good." She continued when he indicated he was listening. "The first is to see if this can be handled as an internal Hogwarts affair by Dumbledore. That might allow us to avoid having to bring her in at the very least…"

"And the other?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Convince her to talk to you, in whatever manner she can manage. I can take that to my bosses and we can make this easier on her…"

He didn't really think any of those options were going to fly, but he saw no alternative. "I'm not sure she's up to any of that right now…but—" he paused considering. "If we have no choice I'll start by talking with Dumbledore." He conceded.

She tilted her head. She knew perfectly well he and Dumbledore were not on excellent terms right then. "You want me to come with you?" She offered.

He shook his head. "No, I can find my own way."

She gave him a look. "That's not exactly what I meant,"

He paused, then shrugged. "I can handle him, especially if it's for Luna." He said pushing to his feet. He didn't bother with a farewell merely pacing out of the room leaving her to her ruminations.

—-

This was the second time that night he was out after curfew. He rarely found himself coming and going like this. But the need was certainly urgent enough. He made his way across the castle, thankfully without incident, eventually coming to a stop in front of the gargoyle.

He pulled back his cloak slightly so he was visible. "Hello, can you please tell Professor Dumbledore I wish to see him, it's urgent."

The Gargoyle gave him an unfavourable look. "What? Do I look like a secretary to you?" it demanded. "Get an appointment like everyone else!"

His sullen stare was answer enough and the stoney facade sighed. "Fine I'll check…honestly, kids these days…" it muttered.

A minute or so later the Gargoyle nodded and shifted aside providing access to the moving staircase. He made his way up and then knocked, it swung open allowing him to step inside. Into a surprisingly busy room, considering the time of night.

Dumbledore was there of course, looking as he always did, peering at him over his half moon spectacles. However also present were Mcgonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

Fawkes was along the far wall, on his perch, peering at him in curiosity, bobbing his head. Somewhat worryingly he was sharing a perch with Huginn.

Dumbledore greeted him "Ah, Harry. Your sense of timing is impeccable."

"Potter, I should have know. What mad scheme are you enacting now?" Snape drawled irritably.

"Severus" Chided Dumbledore amiably. "Please, now is not the time…"

Harry agreed with him for once, Snape was beyond unimportant at a time like this. "I'll skip the pleasantries this time Headmaster." he said stepping forward. "Headmaster were you aware of the situation with Luna Lovegood."

Dumbledore for once appeared surprised, whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Ah, I assume you are referring to her occasional nighttime strolls? I have been made aware of them, I was naturally concerned considering her choice of…attire." He allowed, peering at him quizzically. "I even questioned her on it once, but my efforts were met with Nargles I'm afraid."

_What is it about intelligent people that most of them are so sodding literal? _Harry wondered silently in exasperation. "Headmaster Nargles are Luna's way of saying she's uncomfortable and scared. That she does not wish to talk of something."

Dumbledore inclined his head in acceptance. "Ah, then am I to assume you have divined the true purpose behind her ventures?"

Harry grimaced. "In a manner of speaking. She's being forced out of that tower at night Headmaster, quite often completely in the nude." She heard worried sounds from Mcgonagall and Pomfrey. Snape was impassive for the moment. "Tonight she made it quite clear she was glad that "They" let her keep her underthings this time."

Mcgonagall's sound of protest was more pronounced this time, as was Madam Pomfrey's. And though he hid it well even Snape's visage darkened somewhat at the revelation.

Dumbledore sighed. "Ah, I assume she decided to confide in someone she trusted then and sought you out?"

He shook his head. "Not as such, she came running to our tower and had the Fat Lady request I come." He caught the Headmaster's eyes with his own and would not look away. "Headmaster, when she sought us out tonight it was immediately clear she'd been beaten, badly. I assume Madam Pomfrey is here because of Tonks' visit to the infirmary?" He got nods in the shocked silence that followed his pronouncement. "I asked her to do that because she currently is unwilling to see people she doesn't trust."

"Beaten?" Yelped Madam Pomfrey when she regained her voice.

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off the Headmaster. "Yes, she had bruises all over her body. She can barely talk for crying so much."

"Headmaster I must see to her at once, if she's—" Pomfrey demanded.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. "I believe Poppy that young Harry has just informed us that she is already being tended to by an Auror. An Auror who I'll have you know happens to be the daughter of a healer."

"But surely…" She trailed off in frustration.

Harry pressed on. "She's going to be on the mend soon, at least physically." He shook his head. "But that's not why I'm here, as I said we're handling that side of things already."

"Headmaster, I assume you know what will happen when Tonks is forced to report this to her superiors?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded, but recited what he knew anyways. "She would be brought in for questioning, in accordance with public safety laws."

Harry nodded. "Sir, she's in no shape for a Ministry interrogation and it turns out Tonks agrees. She was hopeful you had an alternative."

Harry could see the gears turning in Dumbledore's head. The unfortunate fact of the matter was that this was not always a good thing. So he was less than reassured that he appeared to be considering it. Eventually Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses to rub at his face tiredly. "I am afraid Harry, that in this case, despite Miss Tonks' hopes my options are very limited. With the Ministry soon to be involved, and with DMLE scrutiny at an all time high I too am uncommonly bound to ensure that the public safety laws are upheld to the letter." he spread his hands helplessly. "All I can offer at this time is to conduct the questioning process myself, I can at least assure you that I will be far gentler than those who would otherwise handle the matter."

Harry, had to fight down his frustration with a great deal of effort. Had this been his previous fifth year self, he would have lost his temper right there. But he was not his old self, and he had obligations. "I don't think she would go for that sir…"

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Then only one alternative remains. And that is for you to try, as her friend, to convince her to speak to you herself…"

Harry nodded, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help but wonder where Dumbledore's adherence to the rules had been hiding all these years, only to show itself at the most inconvenient time possible. "Very well. I'll see if I can talk her around. May I ask that you and the other staff keep an ear out to see if you can find whoever is doing these things to her?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Of course Harry."

Harry was about to turn to go when a throat was cleared. "Mr Potter?" Mcgonagall asked tentatively.

He stopped, "Yes ma'am?"

"Excellent work, shelter a fellow student in need? Exactly the kind of thing I expect from my Lions. I know it is a hollow gesture right now, but fifty points to Gryffindor." She murmured, offering a sad smile to him. He nodded to her and caught Snape's eye before turning, the dour potions master offered a silent dip of the chin. The closest thing Harry had ever seen to approval from him. "Thank you ma'am. Now, I really must be going…I have business that needs attending to."

He walked silently out of the room, shaking his head. This was unlikely to be pretty.

—-

When Harry returned and knocked at the door, he found Luna lying on her side on Hermione's bed, Kara holding her in her arms. Hermione was dozing tiredly at her desk, and Tonks was sitting staring at the ceiling thinking about something.

"Hey you guys" He greeted quietly, stirring them. "I need to speak with Luna for a bit, can you maybe give us the room?" He ventured.

Tonks and Hermione nodded, but Kara looked concerned. "Can I stay Harry? I think she needs to be held right now…"

He considered, and seeing the way Luna clutched to the girl nodded. If anyone in the room understood Luna's position right now, even better than him, it was Kara. He nodded to the others as they padded out. Catching Hermione's eye and offering a thin sad smile.

He sat on end of the bed. Careful to give Luna some space just in case. Luna and Kara got sat up but Luna stayed tucked in Kara's arms. "Hey Luna, are you feeling any better?" He asked gently.

She shrugged minutely. "I don't hurt quite so much…"

He knew perfectly well that was merely the physical side of things, and that only thanks to the pain potions. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't drag this out. "Luna, you know that Tonks is an Auror right?" She nodded hesitantly. "She's found herself in a bit of a rough spot, her oaths require her to report this…" He felt bad immediately as Luna wilted, seeming to turn a bit grey at the thought of it. "I know, and I'm sorry, she's not happy about it either." He promised.

He looked to Kara who was looking at him questioningly. "You remember the case orange at the Hospital?" He asked, she nodded wincing in remembrance. Harry knew about beatings too she knew.

"In accordance with Ministry laws, the DMLE will be required to bring Luna in for questioning." She looked up sharply at that as Luna started to tremble.

"I don't want that to happen either Kara," He assured her. He had to fight down the images in his mind of Luna huddled and alone in an interrogation room across the table from a looming and unsympathetic shadow. The image was more similar to his memories of her from Malfoy manor than he cared to think.

"I went to Dumbledore hoping he had an alternative…" He saw Luna tearing up again and felt like a monster. "I know, but I had no alternative if I wanted to prevent you getting hauled in Luna." She still sniffled but nodded understanding. He pressed on, "Unfortunately all he can offer given the circumstances is to question you himself. He promises to be as gentle as he can…"

"I don't want him—" She wept.

He shifted a bit closer and offered his hand which she gratefully latched onto. "I know…I know. Which leaves me with one last option Luna, I don't want to ask this, but I have to. Will you please tell me what happened?"

She curled in on herself, but didn't let go of his hand. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" She sobbed. He remained silent at her outpouring of grief. "Why would they violate my mind as well?" He sighed at that, the implications were grim. But he couldn't conscience pressing her right now. "Look…we have a little time, we don't have to talk about it right this minute." he promised her.

She was silent as he just rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand, before finally offering a sniffling sigh. "I don't know, that I'll ever be ready to talk about this…" She offered weakly. Harry looked to Kara despairingly and she shrugged forlornly. "But—"

Luna looked at him from beneath her hair. "If I must tell someone…I suppose I'd—prefer it be someone I trust…I know—" Her voice had roughened with her tears. "You wouldn't hurt me would you Harry?"

It broke his heart that she even needed to ask, but answered as seriously and honestly as he could. "Never."

She nodded pressing into Kara's shoulder. "Do we have to do this now?" She asked somewhat muffled.

He considered that. "I think i can talk Tonks into holding off for a little bit." he decided.

"Okay," she mumbled.

He got up, only reluctantly letting go of her hand. "I think I'll leave you to rest for a bit. I'll go talk to Tonks about putting it off until morning…"

"Thank you Harry…" Luna murmured.

He smiled slightly at her. "Anything for you Luna."

He paced quietly out of the room as the two girls lay back down and made his way over to Tonks who was standing by the common room's fireplace. "No luck with Dumbledore" He reported. "I had to talk her into telling me. But I'm letting her rest for a bit before we try."

Tonks nodded, blowing out a breath and sagging somewhat in relief. "Okay, I can put it off till then."

He turned his attention to Hermione who was curled up in one of the chairs. "You okay Hermione?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just feel so bad for Luna." She murmured. "Who could do something like that to her?"

Someone utterly reprehensible by his reckoning "I don't know, but I will find out…" He promised.

—-

Harry woke with a start a couple hours later when there came a gentle knock at his bedroom door. He got up with a groan and padded over to the door before pulling it open and peering blearily out.

It was Kara and Hermione, both of whom appeared more than a bit anxious. "Hey," He yawned. "Is everything alright?"

Kara nodded, uncertainly. "Luna says she wants to do this thing now." He blinked in surprise and Kara just nodded agreement. "Yeah, that was about my reaction too."

He pulled on his cloak over his night clothes before shuffling out into the commonroom, where he spotted Tonks dozing in one of the chairs by the fire. Kara led them back into Hermione's room, where they found Luna sitting up, a bit stiffly on the edge of the bed.

Harry paused to grab a chair as he passed and pulled it over so he could sit across from her. "Hey Luna, hear you'd like to handle this now? Are you sure you're—"

She nodded jerkily. "Yes Harry, I want this over with, I can't sleep while expecting this…"

He nodded understanding. Anticipation was the antithesis of restfulness. "Okay, so how do you want to handle this?" He asked seriously.

She consider him, her eyes bruised from tears as much as anything now. "Do you know how to enter another person's mind Harry?" She asked tentatively.

Harry blinked in surprise before nodding, somehow he wasn't as shocked as he should be that Luna was aware of Legilmency. "Yes, I am. But I was under the impression that might be a little invasive for you right now…"

She nodded soberly, looking away for a minute before looking back to him. "That was when it would be people who I did not trust."

He nodded considering. "Okay, I can do that. Do you want Hermione and Kara to join us? They could keep you company?" He suggested.

She paused, her eyes flickering to Kara and Hermione for a moment before she bobbed her head. "Yes please…"

The girls hurriedly found themselves somewhere to sit. Hermione in a chair beside harry and Kara on the bed beside Luna, who she wrapped in a one armed hug.

"I've read about a beginner's legilmency probe. It's slower and less efficient than the point and shoot version." He explained. "But it's also gentler and will allow you to choose where we enter your mind. Does that sound good?" He asked crouching front of her.

"Yes," she smiled wanly at him. "You may start when you're ready." She said quietly.

"Okay. I'll go on three. One, two, three, Legilmens."He cast and his wand ignited he extended it to Lunas temple, and her eyes went vacant. He moved it to Hermione, who after a nod he connected it to, and she went vacant as well. He repeated the process for Kara, and then settled himself in the other chair before extending it to himself.

And suddenly they weren't in Hermione's room anymore. He was in a pasture outside a ramshackle homestead he recognized as Luna's house near the Burrow. She lay in the grass next to him. Luna already had her own mindscape. Somehow Harry wasn't surprised.

"You recognize this place don't you?" She asked curiously, smiling oddly at him, before looking back up at the sky. It was bright as day but the stars were still visible. "I wonder what that means. You never visited that I can remember." She noted absently.

He cringed a bit. "I'm sorry Luna, I'm not allowed to talk about it." He apologized sincerely. The other's looked at him, Hermione catching his eye knowingly.

"You are not allowed to talk about a great many things, but somehow it is expected that I must give up what I know?" She questioned gently, but turned her attention back skyward. And she reached out. Suddenly it was as if the stars were only as far away as her hand, and she captured one in her fingers. A small red and fiery one that was of irregular shape.

"This is the memory chain you seek, now if you don't mind i'm going to go and search for Snorkacks in the garden. I do not wish to see it be replayed. Would you two come along please, the Crumple horned Snorkack is very illusive?" She rolled to her feet and strode off behind the house after he captured the star in his hands. The others trailing somewhat dazedly behind Luna, taking in the bizarre sights. It did not take long before the images played before his eyes. In some ways he wished they hadn't.

—-Disturbing Content Warning—

He saw Marietta, Cho Chang's friend, forcing Luna to strip to her underwear at wand point, mocking her all throughout. Saw her twist one of Luna's nipples painfully until tears came to her eyes. Then she forced her with the help of two others Harry didn't recognize on sight to march to the entrance. He saw Cho Chang roll her eyes on the couch by the fire. "Really Marietta? Again, don't you get tired of that?" She asked bored. Harry felt revulsion at her lack of concern.

"She needs to learn her place, that freakish behaviour is not acceptable." Marietta said viscously and smacked Luna across the face before kicking her in the back to force her out the door. Luna heard the other two laughing at her. She fought back the tears. She couldn't cry, mother told her not to before the Angel came for her.

She wandered the halls. She saw the angry aura's of the Slytherin boys. They had found her like this before and now had a game whenever they spotted her like this. Lock up the Loony they called it. Usually it resulted in her being sealed in cupboard somewhere until someone found her. She'd been in one for three days before. Normally she could evade Malfoy and his followers for a time thanks to her ability to see auras even through walls. But it was not Malfoy leading them this time, it was Nott. A brute, and the son of a proud killer.

The caught her and forced her into a broom cupboard, as had happened so many times before. But this time Nott stopped them, suggesting they have a little fun with her first. She struggled knowing what he intended, and for her resistance they rained blow upon her hoping to break her spirit. He winced when Goyles boot connected with her side causing a crunching noise.

Harry dreaded what he feared was to come next. Nott groped her painfully, but he had come in to close, and in the cupboard he could not jump out of the way when she lashed out in a panic. Her foot caught him hard in the groin and he stumbled back howling into Crabbe and Goyle. The lot of them went down in a heap.

Luna saw her chance and bolted, she heard cursing and yelling behind her, but soon enough lost them again in the maze like passages and ran for her life.

—End of Warning—

She ran to the Gryffindor tower as fast as her feet would carry her. Harry would protect her. He needed to hurry though, she could see the angry auras in the distance, she didn't know how they got out each night to look for her, or even how they knew to look for her those nights, but they did. Perhaps a deal with Marietta, or one of the two others? She begged the fat lady to send for help, and to her joy and surprise it came.

Harry standing like a guardian angel shielding her with his body, and his wands. Putting his cloak around her and hugging her tenderly. Then standing wands in hand between her and anything else while he spoke with her. The angry aura's drifted away when they spotted Tonks, the Auror Harry had asked to shield them. Harry's bond mate with the resonance of love had come out too, she too was concerned for Luna, her wand held ready. Then Ginny was there, and in a near panic over Luna's state. They hurried her upstairs, She heard Harry growling in the distance down the stairs but could not make out the words. Ginny and Hermione helped her get clothed. Harry arrived part way through, and asked after her, she saw his fury in his eyes. Not at her, or at the others in the room but at the angry auras, and those in Ravenclaw tower.

Then there was Kara, who followed Harry, not really an angel, not anymore, a weak filament of love between her and Harry, not a bond exactly, but proof of their emotional affections. She wondered if Harry knew what she was?

The angel always flickered. The real her, the gentle face of the girl who cared for Harry in her unmarked school uniform. A small American flag sewn to her shoulder. Then the Angel shone through, her face again but brighter, and wings of white. But when she saw Luna, and beheld her suffering, her Reaper, the avenger of God flickered forward. Luna was afraid of the avenger, who wouldn't be, the scythe as the weapon of office, the black wings, the sunken features, dark hair, and the black fire. She, the angel that is, didn't know it, didn't believe it, but she had the goodness to draw on the fire that all Angels could, the light of god, a fearsome sword that outmatched even her scythe. But she didn't believe she was good enough, she believed her heart permanently blackened by her sins, and so it remained sheathed.

Harry disappeared for a time, the wrath in his eyes. Tonks the Auror tending her wounds in the mean time. She can see the concern and conflict in her eyes. Eventually Harry returned, and told her she could stay for her safety. She was glad, she couldn't stand to return to Ravenclaw.

Harry came to her again, he was frustrated, and clearly tired, and his aura a bit dimmer because of it. It allowed her to see his fabric. A piecemeal of different weaves she didn't recognize, and out of synch like a face, and a voice not matching up quite right. Time?

He was worried but so was Dumbledore, and the Auror Tonks. Snd they had to worry about more people than Harry's friend Luna. Harry warned her, she needed to tell him, so Dumbledore or the DMLE wouldn't take this memory by force to stop the angry auras and Marietta. She is frustrated, and scared, she knew he just wants to help, knows he means well, but he doesn't know the pain. She is so afraid. But he accepts, he backs off, tired and worried but unwilling to press her too hard and hurt her. He's always so guilty around her, why? He's never done anything wrong to her. Perhaps he felt he'd neglected her in the past? Why, he hadn't known her then? He is kind and simply offers to put things off. She appreciates his kindness, and recognizes this is the one who should be told, not the others.

She agrees and he's surprised, she asks for time though, she slept on the Angel's bed that night. She got hugged by Kara as the Angel slept for a time. But she woke again soon enough, her worries denying her rest. She knew then she needed this over. For her own sake. She woke the Angel and told her she was ready. The Angel departed in search of Harry. He returned with them a few minutes later, surprised at her change of heart. She chooses a seat, and so does he. He explains the plan and asks if it's okay to proceed, it is and he performs the spell.

—

Harry was suddenly flung back, and found himself standing, to his great confusion, in the dungeon of his mind's own fortress. Surrounded by floating orbs of light held to the ceiling by chains. He was in his own mindscape, or at least it's current iteration. _How did I get here? This is the restricted section. _He swung around and found Luna and the other girls, wandering among the orbs looking up at them curious.

Luna smiled at him a little and poked the one above her and gave a giggle, he winced. "Uh please don't play with the memories and dreams in this room. They're uh…not polite to show to company." He admitted. Hermione and Kara looked startled.

"I am glad you feel so about Hermione, I wish someone felt that way about me." She said sadly. Hermione blushed realizing the other girls meaning. Harry realized with a start which one she had caught a glimpse of. She turned stared at the far wall curiously and gasped a little. The other girls turned to look and mirrored her reaction. It was the one he had constructed the rest around. His constructs were more crude, but what did he expect? His weren't constructed by Angels. He was about to ask her how she had brought them here when she spoke.

"Ah, I thought I might find something like this." She said and started forward. Harry followed her carefully he was afraid of what might happen if she tried to see what was inside.

Namely, the forbidden memories. The ones of the afterlife, and of his previous life and death. "Harry, we can't be in here!" Kara warned, and moved forward to watch Luna. Hermione recognized this place too, he could see it in her eyes.

"Uh, Luna, not a good idea to go in there, I don't know if you can, but you shouldn't regardless, I promised to keep people out of there." He stammered afraid he'd have to eject her from his mind. He didn't want to hurt her.

She caressed the shield with her fingers, and he shuddered as is wrung in harmony with her touch. "What would happen if I went in?" She asked curious.

He flinched. "I don't know for certain, but I think they said it would involve the fate of my soul and such. Sooo…." He trailed off, Hermione looked alarmed, and Kara looked worried. But Luna waited for him to finish before trying to proceed further. He sighed. "I don't know? Instant immolation followed by my soul getting shredded, and spread across time and space?" he hazarded a guess.

"Not a bad guess, but a little overdramatic for our tastes." Said a voice behind him and the three youths turned. Ezekiel in his business attire was strolling casually beneath the lights, and came to stop before them.

"Hello Ezekiel" Luna said beaming. "I didn't know Harry knew you too. I suspected Kara did." She said happily. This was the Angel who had taken mother, but she couldn't be angry at him, he was after all just doing his job. It didn't hurt that he was kind to her.

"Hello Little Moon." Ezekiel said fondly. "Getting into trouble in Harry's mind I see." He noted smiling lightly.

"Harry what's he doing here?" Hermione asked, drawing a confused look from Kara.

Luna blushed slightly. "He has an interesting mind." She admitted.

Ezekiel nodded. "Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you'd step away from his vault so we don't have to destroy him to protect the secrets within." He chided. She flushed, and hurriedly stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt Harry, I'm just curious, it resonates." She explained.

Ezekiel chuckled. "I know, it makes you one of the few who could pass through it while not being his soul mate. Even lord Voldemort could not attempt it. But you could." Ezekiel admitted.

"I wish to know what is inside." She said sadly.

"I know, and I wish I could tell you….Unless" The angel hesitated then continued thoughtfully. "Unless you already know?" he speculated. "Could you tell us all about it? It would simplify things for all of you."

"If she figures it out on her own she can know these things right?" Harry remembered. It was one of the clauses from the form he had signed in the afterlife.

"That is correct Harry Potter, and Little Moon is very smart, as smart as Hermione is in many ways. Hermione outstrips her only by a relatively small margin in over all computational power, but she is too logic driven to make leaps of faith. Which is why she would not have figured out the truth about this wall, and what lies beyond, on her own. Luna, however is all about faith. She takes the intuitive leaps that Hermione could not, and grasps at straws that are invisible to your love. Which is why I suspect she's already got the answer, and just needs to put it into words for you," He said smiling and turning to the young woman in question. "Tell me Little Moon, what do you think you know?"

Hermione, who was only vaguely offended by what was being said, listened carefully as Luna spoke. Kara was staring beadily at her and Harry, with suspicion. "Harry, something you want to tell me?" She asked a moment later, giving him the eye.

He waved that off for the moment, interested in hearing what Luna had to say. She cocked her head considering. "I know, Harry travels with an Angel who loves him, at least a little, I do not know how this is possible. He even knows she was once an Angel it seems, judging by his reaction. He knows things he should not, such as my abilities, my history, and even recognized my house, though I would swear I've never seen him there. He is made of scraps of time, which have been used to patch together his soul…." She was silent for a moment. Then smiled slightly at a realization. "Ah, I assumed he could not have known such things because we had not met before. But perhaps we have. But not here, the past…no,no…the future?" She speculated her face lighting up. "Or a future at least? Ah…I see…clever solution…you've given him another chance. Fascinating, he must have died horribly to require being patched up in such a manner." She said smiling brightly at having solved a puzzle.

Ezekiel laughed and turned to Harry. "See, I told you she was bright." He turned back to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I am very proud of you Little Moon. That was beyond brilliant." He said smiling. Hermione was stunned by what this girl was doing, how could a person's mind work that way? She wondered. To blindly leap, from evidence to conclusion, with missing pieces and so little analysis?

"I will allow you to view some of the memories, the others Harry should have the right to tell you those personally. The first one is some of the past he remembers, the second is his knowledge of the afterlife, and the third is what he must accomplish as he knows it." He said and waved a come to me motion with his hand. A trio of spheres trotted through the vault door and lined up before Luna. Harry was relieved that plan had worked out. He liked being un-immolated.

Ezekiel turned to Kara for a moment. "Harry and Hermione figured it out Kara, you need not worry about that anymore." She looked worried.

He patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, it has worked out, you did not neglect your duty." He told her smiling then kissed her forehead.

"Now as pleased as I am to see you all I have work elsewhere." Ezekiel apologized. "Take care Luna, keep these secrets, and you as well Harry." He turned to leave but Harry called out to him.

"Uh. Ezekiel before you go. Um…" He trailed off embarrassed, uncertain of the things he should ask. The Angel laughed.

"Mortals are so funny to watch some times. You flail about like mad trying to figure out whats right and whats wrong. I understand, I was there too once. Of course back then I wasn't called Ezekiel, I was just a man, by the name of Khardesh. You have taken good care of Kara so far, so I will give you a piece of advice, two actually, free heavenly council as it were. First is this, you ran out of nudges a long time ago, you have been succeeding by your own merit since you asked Dumbledore who he'd found to be your new Defence teacher, the second is this, when your friend has been cast adrift on the tides of time? Look up." With that the man vanished smiling broadly as he went.

"Great he had to part with a riddle." Harry grumbled. "What is it with mystical beings that they never give the protagonist clear guidelines?" He complained but couldn't find it in himself to be bitter in that moment. He turned and found Luna with her hand in one of the orbs. Luna was smiling vaguely. She withdrew it a moment later and looked at him smiling.

"Kara swears a lot for an Angel." She chuckled tiredly, causing Kara to look down in chagrin. "I saw what you're expected to do, I will of course help, but first let me see the last attempt." She dipped her hand into his last memory orb and got a look of intense concentration on her face. Finally a minute later Luna withdrew her hand. "Do not worry that was not every memory of you past life, just the points I needed to know of the mission. I suspect they didn't want you to be embarrassed by me seeing naughty bits." She joked then grew serious for a moment. Then walked forward and hugged him tightly. She was a fairly short girl and came up well short of his chin. She nuzzled the top of her nose against the bottom of his jaw, from anyone else it would have been intimate, from Luna? It was just her, being her. "Harry Potter, I do not care about the mistakes you made in your past life, even the ones that had to do with me. You were doing the best you knew how." She looked up into his face. "I forgive you, but you should know that I did not think there was anything to forgive."

She got a wan smiled on her face and she rubbed at the stubble on his chin curious at what the texture would feel like in her fingers. "I'm glad you left Ronald though, he hurt you so many times. I saw what happened at the manor, thank you for saving me, and I'm so sorry for what happened to Hermione. I have never seen one so defeated, so broken, who had so much strength, even when they had fallen. You fought despite believing yourself beaten, and despite believing you had no reason to fight any more. You fought harder than the mightiest warrior. I felt your heartbreak at Hermione's absence even though you did not know you loved her. I am truly sorry you had to feel that." She whispered. "Now we will leave your mind, you will show me to Tonks, and you will provide the memory I showed you." She said. Luna continued smiling and laughed a little ruefully. "And you will chase the Nargles away. And I will help you win your war Harry Potter. And I will help you survive the peace that comes after" She had small tears coming from her eyes and she hugged him tighter. "I knew you were special, a good man at heart, struggling against something bigger than yourself. But now I have seen what you face, and if that past Luna, who was all alone, could find the strength to stand up, and fight along side you. Then this one, your friend, can too." She said smiling as the world around them faded away.

**Author's Notes: PLEASE rate, review, comment, message me, and recommend to additional readers.**


	24. Chapter 23: Aftermath II

**Author's Notes: I was thrilled by the response the last chapter got. Thank you to all who reviewed or messaged me. It really had to work hard to get that one right. I was...blessed, I guess you could say that I was able to persuade Cyber Hamster to churn out another Chapter so fast. However I expect the next chapter will take a couple days to plan out right. So no chapter tomorrow. I will admit this chapter is mostly fluffy, but it is necessary. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23: Aftermath II**

It was, despite their time in Luna and Harry's minds, still very early when they finally exited Harry's mindscape. He could tell just from the way she was moving and the way she kept glancing over at him that Kara was desperate to question him and Hermione. However any questions she might have asked were cut off when a very tired Luna yawned hugely.

Harry just chuckled as the small blonde pinked slightly in embarrassment. "I think we can put off informing Tonks until morning, don't you?" He asked looking around at the girls. This was met with nods of agreement. Luna was after all asleep on her feet, or near enough from the looks of it.

He was about to turn for the door when a thought occurs to him. He made a suggestion which the others tentatively agreed upon. He got Luna laid down in the centre of Hermione's bed. Kara lay behind her holding her in her arms.

Harry then lay himself down facing Luna, before turning to wave Hermione into laying down in his own arms. She hesitated only briefly before surrendering with a rueful smile. He pulled her close against his chest then snaked out one of his hands, garnering a small smile from Luna when he gathered one of her hands into his own and held it.

They soon fell asleep, the four of them, like that. Gathered around their little moon.

—

Tonks roused with an undignified snort as the sun shifted across her face in one of the windows. She waved feebly, batting at the air in the vain hope of fending off the light. All this earned her was a sore bum when she fell out of her chair.

She glanced around a tad perplexed by that turn of events and came to realize she must have fallen asleep in one of the Common Room's arm chairs. She got up off the floor grumbling, dusting herself off. Now that she was awake, she supposed she had better start her day by checking on the kids.

She stopped short when she tasted her mouth. It tasted like crap, or what she imagined something like crap would taste like. She pulled her wand and did an oral hygiene spell to clear the morning breath. It wasn't as good as a tooth brush, but it would do for the moment.

She shuffled over to Harry's door and knocked. It was met with a definite sound of silence. She hesitated to knock again. He was definitely in need of his sleep by her reckoning. So she put it off for a little longer, shuffling to Hermione's door and considered it, her head cocked to the side. If anyone had been there to witness it they would have been amused by the perplexed face she had unintentionally fallen into while standing there. Luna was in there, she was sure. And She wouldn't be surprised if Hermione and Kara were too.

She decided to check. She pushed the door open a touch and looked in. She was surprised. No wonder Harry hadn't responded to her knock. Luna, in Kara's arms was lying in the middle of the bed. But Harry and Hermione lay there as well. Hermione curled into Harry's chest, a happy expression on her sleeping face. She saw that Harry was clutching little Luna's hand at Hermione's back. The lot of them sleeping peacefully.

She couldn't wake them, she decided closing the door gently, nodding firmly to herself. It wouldn't be fair when they were like that. Besides she could use the time while they slept to handle a few things.

She padded out of the fifth year common room and down the stairs stretching as she went. She wandered through the greater Gryffindor common room on her way to the portrait hole. She was about to push aside said portrait when it moved aside itself and Professor Mcgonagall stepped through only to come to a surprised halt.

"Ah, Miss Tonks." She greeted.

Tonks smiled. "Minerva" This received a small thin lipped smile in return.

"You know, I am still getting used to the idea of you no longer being a student?" The Professor noted chuckling slightly.

Tonks nodded grinning. "I know, sometimes I swear I'll wake up in my old room in Hufflepuff." She remembered the warren, as it was called, fondly.

Mcgonagall nodded, then tilted her head considering the younger woman. "I came hoping to check on the situation with Potter and the Lovegood girl?"

Tonks nodded. "They're all sleeping right now. But the plan is for her to tell the details when they wake up." She assured the woman.

"Ah, very good. I was hoping they could come to such an arrangement, it is unfortunate things came to this." Mcgonagall noted sourly.

Tonks grimaced and nodded grimly. "Yeah, no kidding right?"

Mcgonagall considered Tonks for a minute before nodding. "Would you care to walk with me, we can talk somewhere more private?"

"Okay," She agreed and padded after the woman as she led the way out of the tower and to her office. For once when they arrived she wasn't directed into one of the uncomfortable chairs. Though she had to mentally concede that in the past every time she'd been called to Mcgonagall's office she'd been in trouble.

"Tea?" Minerva offered.

She smirked. "I'm a copper remember?"

Mcgonagall got a small smile at that. "Ah, coffee then?"

"You've got it."

Mcgonagall produced some tea for herself and some coffee for Tonks, courtesy of one of the castle's house elves.

Mcgonagall considered her for a time as they sat sipping their drinks. "I was deeply distressed to hear of Miss Lovegoods…predicament last night. I hope she is doing somewhat better?"

Tonks shrugged noncommital. "I think she cried herself out last night. We'll just have to see how she's doing when she wakes up." Minerva nodded in sympathy.

"Poppy has been very concerned to say the least, and has been very distressed that she is not permitted at present to treat the girl herself." She noted. Tonks bobbed her head in understanding. Poppy in many ways reminded her of her own mother. "Is there anything I might tell her that will ease her mind?"

Tonks paused considering that. "So long as the details go no further…"

Minerva nodded seriously. "Of course."

Tonks thought about where to start. "I performed a class 3 examination. She had multiple fractures and severe bruising across her body. I treated it all as best I could, the fractures are all set and are on the mend thanks to the potions I gave her. Her bruising in likewise improved last I checked." She sighed. "But I could only handle the physical side of things right?"

Mcgonagall nodded grim agreement. "But of course, the mind is beyond the abilities of even a potion to heal."

Tonks sipped some more coffee. "What really sickens me is that someone could do this to someone as sweet as Luna…"

"Yes," Mcgonagall agreed slowly. "A sometimes strange but very kind girl…"

"I hope Harry's able to get something that will let us catch whoever did this…" Tonks grumbled. "I want to nail whoever did this to the wall myself."

Mcgonagall nodded. "I quite agree with the sentiment dear. Poor Filius has been beside himself since he heard. He always was fond of the girl."

"What I don't understand is how this went unnoticed."

Mcgonagall sighed. "I do not know the answer to that, not for certain but I can guess some of it." She admitted, then explained at Tonks' questioning glance. "You see Luna has been known to wander the halls before, and whomever it was that ejected her from the Ravenclaw Tower took pains to be undiscovered it seems." She pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"Don't the paintings and such report to Dumbledore?" Tonks asked, taking another sip.

She nodded readily. "They do, when they aren't confounded or otherwise impeded in that task." She explained at Tonks' worried expression. "Keep in mind that Ravenclaw is the house of the clever. And as for out in the school…Well they've mostly learned to ignore the various comings and goings of the students out of hand."

Tonks grimaced and nodded, She'd always felt Hogwarts was safe, it appeared that impression was not as true as she had hoped. "Well we will just have to hope that Minister Bones accepts that as reason enough…"

"You are reporting this directly to her?" Mcgonagall asked with interest.

Tonks nodded. "I would simply report it to Head Auror, but I'm due to visit Bones today anyways." She said waving idly.

Minerva nodded. "Ah, yes, She has not yet found her replacement in the DMLE. And she always was a hands on sort." She mused, half to herself as much as Tonks.

Tonks pushed to her feet. "Sorry to hit and run like this Minerva, but I've got a lot to handle before the kids are up."

Mcgonagall waved magnanimously "But of course."

Tonks paused. "Oh before I go though. Have you or the other teachers had any luck?"

The Professor shook her head sadly. "Very little, we know of no less that eighteen students who were out of bed, but none were confirmed to be in the same area as Luna last night." She paused considering Filius is having words with miss Patil last I heard, perhaps there will be something of note there?"

Tonks nodded. "We can hope."

Mcgonagall gave a start. "Oh, one last thing Nym—Tonks. Severus wished to convey that should they be required he can have a full batch of healing medicines prepared by mid-morning should you need them again. He noted it might be better to not diminish the Hospital wings supplies further."

Tonks nods surprised. That was the closest thing to concern she'd heard from Snape…ever. "Thank him for me would you?" She requested hesitantly. "Tell him I think the greatest demand will be for a calming draft or two and maybe something for aches and pains."

Mcgonagall nodded smiling slightly "But of course."

"Bye Minerva see you around." Tonks exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Of course a couple moments later a clatter was heard followed by cursing. Mcgonagall had a good chuckle at that.

—-

Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic, leaned back in her chair sighing, it had been a long day already, and it was still early yet. She'd just had the extreme misfortune of being forced to have another meeting with the insipid idiot from the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures. And the idiot in question was a bigot of the highest order. Not just against non-humans which would have been bad enough in her book, but against muggleborns and half bloods as well. However whenever he was called on it, he rapidly degenerated into a useless simpering bootlicker.

She really would need to find a replacement for him soon, especially if she wanted to improve relations with the Goblins. She had received notice from them the day before that the next time he referred to them as barbarians in their presence he would be impaled on a pike.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up. "Come in?"

The door opened a bit and Tonks slipped through. "Um—Hello Director good morning."

"Ah, good morning Auror. I wasn't expecting your visit until this evening…" She admitted, though not necessarily displeased to see the younger woman.

"Uh—yes ma'am, but I reckoned it would be best if I came a little early today, I've got something you should hear about…" She explained a touch nervously.

"Oh?" Amelia asked leaning forward slightly to rest her arms on her desk.

"Actually there's a couple of things, but I'll handle the most important one first I think…" Tonks explained, shifting uncomfortably. "Um—Harry became of some odd behaviour from one of his friends recently. He attempted to determine it's source but without any luck unfortunately…" She grimaced. "However that changed last night, Luna Lovegood, his friend appeared at Gryffindor Tower in extreme distress." She explained. "She'd been assaulted, at the very least physically and was too upset to relate what exactly had happened. Harry of course gave her shelter, and we saw to tending her wounds…"

Amelia was paying close attention. "I informed him we'd need to report this in accordance with Public Safety Laws. He was understandably reluctant to subject Luna to that when she was so distraught. So he looked for an alternative to us having to haul her in…"

Amelia nodded and motioned for her to continue. "He managed to convince her to let him get the story from her this morning after she'd had a chance to rest for a while."

Bones rubbed her suddenly aching forehead. "By Lovegood, I assume you are referring to Xenophilius' daughter?"

Tonks nodded easily. "Yes ma'am."

That could be problematic, she obviously felt for the poor girl, nobody should suffer like that, but she was justifiably worried about the backlash from her father when he got word of it. "How bad is she?"

"Better now, she had several fractures and broken bones, but I fixed those. She had clearly been beaten severely…" Tonks explained.

The Minister nodded. "Well, we will need to nip this in the bud quickly, I assume this should be handled by the time we arrive?"

Tonks bobbed her head in agreement. "That's the hope ma'am…Uh—not to doubt you or anything ma'am, but are you sure you want to handle this personally?"

Amelia gave an amused snort. "Yes, I am Auror but thank you for asking. I think I've got my replacement sorted, yeah. But I need a couple days to have it sorted out in the Wizengamot. We'll grab….Rufus and Shack I think." She murmured half to herself considering.

"Yes ma'am"

"And the other matter you wished to discuss Auror?" The Minister asked pointedly.

Tonks felt a touch of uncertainty and possibly a bit of guilt. "Well…as you know, I've been observing Harry over the last while. And I thought you should know, he's pouring a great deal of effort into searching for a solution to his soul fragment problem…"

She was in guilt trip hell now. She wasn't sure if Harry would have wanted her to let the Minister know, but could not justify keeping their nations leader uninformed. But compounding this feeling was that she wasn't actually telling the Minister everything. She could have for instance related what she knew from the meeting with the Goblin Princess.

Madam Bones just nodded as she considered some forms cluttering her desk. "Is there anyway in which we might aid his efforts?" She asked absently.

Tonks was brought up short by this unexpected response. "Uh…ma'am?"

Amelia glanced up. "What? I know perfectly well we can expect Harry Potter to puruse this issue regardless of whether or not he has Ministry approval or aid." She noted smiling wryly.  
"I have made inquires with the Unspeakables, but with so little to go on, they are at loose ends. So for now I figure it is best that we support the one person who appears to be making headway…"

Tonks nodded dumbly. If she had brought this to any other leader she was certain there would have been blustering and muttering about meddlesome teenagers. "Um—well I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing if we do find anything ma'am, otherwise I could ask him I suppose?"

The Minister nodded, "Excellent. Now, enough of this. Why don't you run and grab Rufus and Shack for me, we'll meet here and head for Hogwarts in fifteen."

Tonks smiled ruefully, and threw a jaunty salute. "Aye Aye ma'am." This got a chuckle from the Minister as she wandered back out of her office.

—

Harry woke gradually, pleased to find himself in a position he'd missed in recent days. He was once again waking with Hermione in his arms. He couldn't help but smile down at her sleeping face, unmarked by the expression of concentration or focus it usually was. Just smooth and at peace.

He heard a giggled and gave a start looking up. Kara and Luna were still lying across from him, and were watching him as he woke up trying to stifle laughter behind a smile.

Kara apologized in a low voice. "That is so cute, the way your face lights up when you see her like that…"

Luna nodded hurriedly. "I always knew you two were meant for each other…" She agreed smiling.

Harry smiled fondly in return and gave Luna's hand which he found he was still holding a squeeze. He looked back down at his girlfriend's sleeping face.

"When did you two figure it out?" Kara asked a minute or so later.

"Last night, while we were checking over each other's occlumency barriers." He murmured back.

Kara chuckled. "You two, you just couldn't be satisfied with doing things the normal way could you?"

He chuckled in return and Hermione shifted slightly in response, humming happily in her sleep. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About time we got up actually." Kara noted with a regretful smile.

He nodded, and considered his Girlfriend. Then leaned down slightly and kissed her on the forehead. She blinked blearily, as she woke slightly perplexed. Then smiled as her mind registered what he'd just done. "Best way to wake up ever…" She declared sleepily.

"I want to tell you something." Harry murmured, smiling down at her.

"Oh?" She asked cuddling into his shoulder.

"Something I want you to remember even on mornings we don't wake up like this…" he prompted and she nodded expectantly. "I love you."

She smiled brightly and he spotted Kara shooting him a thumbs up, Luna giggled happily, prompting Hermione to roll over slightly in search of the source of the noise. "Oh, hey you two." She greeted, then rolled back over and tightened her hug on him, before pulling herself up to his face allowing her to kiss him on the lips.

She smiled cheekily at him. "Just don't get used to waking up with this many girls in the same bed buster." She chided pleasantly. He chuckled in appreciation and winked at the other two. He considered the three of them. "Do you girls feel like breakfast?"

"Mmm, pudding…" Sighed Luna hopefully.

Kara shook her head. "You really like that stuff don't you." She noted as Harry got an idea and rolled over a bit.

"Tinker?" he called.

There was a pop and Tinker appeared, and was apparently surprised at the position they were in. "Oh dear…" She murmured uncertain what she'd just walked in on. "Um—Hello everyone?"

"Hey Tinker, would it be possible to get breakfast up here? If that's okay with you that is…" He asked the little elf.

She shook off her surprise and smiled pleasantly. "Of course Harry." She blinked away.

They only had time to sit up and straighten themselves out before she was back, and setting trays of food across their laps. "Oooh! She even brought pudding!" Luna noted delighted.

Tinker paused and considered Luna seriously. "The Elves of Hogwarts know not to deny miss Luna her pudding mistress…"

She blinked out after handing off the last tray.

They sat in the silence which can only be achieved by a group of hungry people. "mm" Hermione groaned. "Definitely a good way to wake up…"

Harry smiled at her, "I'll remember that." He promised, earning a pleased blush from her.

"Do you not want me talking like that?" He asked noting her coloration.

She shook her head. "No, I like it, it's just something to get used to is all."

He smiled roguishly at her. "Well, you'd better get used to it then. Because I fully intend to wake up with you for a long time to come." He promised earning a smile.

There was a knock at the door and they looked up. "Come in?"

The door cracked open and Tonks poked her head in the door. "Ah, good you're all up and…" She noted the trays of food. "Darn it, I missed breakfast."

There was a pop and a tray of food appeared at the end of the bed. "Holy crap!" Tonks barked happily and hustled inside closing the door behind her. She sat on the end of the bed and started chewing happily.

Finally as she finished up her meal, and the teenagers turned to just relaxing. She turned her attention to Luna, worry creasing her brow. "So…are you guys ready to do this?" She asked.

Harry surprised her by chuckling. "It's already been handled."

She blinked surprise. "Really? When?"

He smiled a touch mockingly. "While _you_ were busy snoring in the common room actually. But when we finished we decided it was still too early to get up and decided to get comfortable.

Tonks snickered. "I saw that. Really Potter?" She asked smiling wickedly. "Three girls at once?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, 'Mione already told me not to get used to it." He assured her.

She peered at them in surprise then threw up her arms, as the little clues in their posture and tone sank in. "You guys figured it out!"

"Yup." Harry agreed in satisfaction.

"When!?" She demanded.

"Last night during occlumency practice." Hermione reported blushing.

"Well Halle'freakin'lujah!" Tonks cheered, before eventually sobering. "So, if it's all handled I should let you know the people I reported to are waiting in the Headmaster's office…"

Harry nodded. "Okay, we can head there in a few minutes once we finish up here." He agreed.

Tonks looked over the group, Harry and Hermione on one side, Kara and Luna on the other. "You're a good bunch of kids you know that?" She observed.

Harry smirked. "You're only six years older than us Tonks." he pointed out ironically.

She waved that aside. "I know. But somedays I wish I were that young again. Being an adult sucks you know?"

Harry muttered something she didn't catch, but it caused the others to snicker. She huffed in exasperation. "Do I want to know?"

"No, probably not." Harry decided cheerfully, then he paused. "Uh, Tonks you do realize your hair's still red and brown?"

She blinked then turned to the mirror on the side table. She concentrated for a moment then shifted her hair back to a pink pixie cut. "Cheers Harry."

Harry nodded then turned to Luna. "So, you ready Little Moon?" He asked earning a smile from the little blonde.

She squeezed his hand. "Yes Harry,"

He nodded, "Then lets get to it."

—-

They were most of the way to Dumbledore's office when they had the misfortune of passing Cho Chang. "Really Harry, hanging out with Luna now?" She scoffed, then favoured him with a flirty look. "You could do so much better…"

Harry couldn't help it, he froze, stiffening noticeably. He heard Kara murmur a heartfelt. "Oh shit." Behind him.

She of course hadn't seen Luna's memories, but she could easily tell from Harry's reaction that something was amiss.

Harry rounded on the girl in question, and the flirty look disappeared in a flash. "I'm sorry, what was that Cho?" He demanded. the girl backed up into the wall and her small flock of sycophants scattered in a small panic. "Because I could have sworn you just insulted my friend. My friend who…" His voice choked off and he glared even harder at the girl. He snapped "You! You _knew _what was happening!" he accused.

Cho's wide eyes flickered to Luna, but Luna didn't acknowledge her instead reaching out and placing a small hand on his arm. Harry seethed. "You _knew, _but you did nothing. You—" he shook his head. "But. Because she's a thousand times the person you are, she's asking me to back off when everything screams that I shouldn't." he stepped back a bit. "And because she's a thousand times the person you are, I'm going to listen to her. Do _NOT _let me hear you insult her again. Are we clear?"

Coming from any other person, at any other time, Cho might have come back at them. But something she saw apparently made her unable to. She nodded jerkily and swallowed.

He turned to leave but stopped when one of Cho's friends muttered angrily. "Jeez Potter, what a spaz."

He turned to consider her and she paled visibly before turning and dashing off in a panic." He felt a small squeeze on his arm and looked down.

Luna was looking up at him, wide eyed. "Harry, please calm down."

He felt bad for worrying her. "I'm sorry Luna, but after what I saw…"

She smiled wanly. "I know, and thank you for caring so much." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "But Harry—You are glowing right now, in a way even they can see. You are _so _angry."

He glanced down and to his surprise he found that she was right, a dim light like a heat wave rising from his skin. And almost as soon as he comprehended what he saw it was extinguished. He was far too close to losing control. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Harry," She murmured then hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being there for me Harry."

"Always," he promised.

She nodded. "Come on Harry, we're nearly there." She urged and pulled him along the corridor finally coming to a stop in front of the gargoyle.

The stone creature considered them quite appropriately, stonily. "Oh…It's you again is it?" he noted dryly his eyes falling on Harry.

Luna just smiled cheerily. "Oh Charles," She said in mock exasperation. "You're always so surly."

He snorted in amusement. "You would be too, if you had people waking you every five minutes day or night…"

She cocked her head considering him. "Maybe it's the Wrackspurts?" She suggested.

The Gargoyle blinked slowly at her before chuckling. "Maybe it is at that…" he agreed,

"Could you please tell Professor Dumbledore we're ready to come on up?" Tonks suggested. The gargoyle paused briefly before nodding and shuffling out of the way.

Harry had an idea and performed his best theatrical bow. Smiling up at luna. "After you my lady." She giggled at his absurd display of chivalry.

Hermione and Kara were next up the stairs, Hermione pausing and after glancing up and down the corridor kissing him on the cheek. Harry was still smiling dazedly as Tonks passed him winking.

He shook himself out of it before hurrying up the stairs and leading the way into the office. A decidedly busy, and crowded office.

Dumbledore was at his desk, as ever. Twinkling at him already. Mcgonagall, and Sprout were standing off to the side conversing quietly while Snape and Flitwick stood a ways away doing the same.

On the other side of the office stood Amelia Bones, whom Harry was surprised to see, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour.

Fawke sat atop his perch next to Huginn who suddenly was looking very sheepish in the face of his mistress's evil eye. The adults turned to them as they entered.

Flitwick hurryied over to Luna, moving surprisingly fast for someone of his stature and age. "Miss Lovegood, I have been so concerned about you." He squeaked worriedly.

Luna smiled slightly. "Thank you Professor Flitwick."

He looked her over, holding her at arms length. "Well I will say this, it appears Miss Tonks is very good at her job…"

Harry had mostly tuned out this conversation, observing Dumbledore carefully from across the room. Finally as Flitwick stepped back the Headmaster spoke. "I am to understand Harry, that you have some information which can help us to clarify these matters somewhat?"

Harry nodded readily enough. "Yes Headmaster," he paused and nodded deferentially to Minister Bones. "I have the voluntarily provided memory from Luna right here." He tapped the side of his head.

Dumbledore seemed surprised. "Ah, you do? Excellent."

Minister Bones stepped forward hurriedly. "Lord Potter, would you like me to perform the memory extraction?"

He nodded. "Yes please Minister, I would however ask you take your time, it will take some effort to organize it all and remove non-relevant time frames.

She nodded, "of course."

She began the extraction a minute later and when it was finished soon after she took the deposited memories and confirmed them with an authenticator. She nodded in satisfaction when it lit green.

"Excellent, we can begin reviewing the evidence whenever you're ready headmaster…" She confirmed.

Harry interrupted with a polite cough. "If I might…I would appreciate it if we could leave for a bit while you watch those memories. Luna does not need to see them again…"

She blinked surprise then nodded agreement "But of course." She agreed, mildly chagrined at forgetting that detail.

The small party made their way to the door but were stopped when Snape drifted between them and it. For once he doesn't appear disdainful, merely stoic. And his attention was focused on Luna. "Miss Lovegood," he drawled. "Before you go, it was indicated by Miss Tonks that you might appreciate these today…" He handed her a pair of small potion vials.

At her querying expression he explained. "The first is a calming draft, I prepared this morning. The second is an elixir for your aches and pains."

She bobbed her head in gratitude. "Thank you Professor"

He nodded silently and stepped aside.

—-

They ended up waiting in one of the nearby courtyards under a tree. Harry vaguely recalled having one of his many confrontations with Malfoy here. Thankfully the ferret was absent today.

Harry took the opportunity to simply enjoy leaning against Hermione while watching Tonks amuse Luna with various wild hair styles and colours. Kara occasionally chatting with them about this or that.

It was about half an hour later when Flitwick bustled into the courtyard. He appeared drawn and pale, Harry noted, as they drew to their feet, brushing grass and such off their clothes.

Flitwick stopped in front of them and for once appeared at a loss for words. His eyes drifted to Luna and he surprised them by lunging forward and hugging the small young woman.

"Miss Lovegood—" He growled roughly. "Would that that had never happened to you." he shook his head. "I am so—very, very sorry."

"You did not know." Luna comforted him.

He pulled back and straightened. "I do apologize you all, that was against protocol but…that was indeed terrible to witness…"

"No need to apologize Professor, I completely understand the urge to hug Luna after seeing that." Harry noted smiling slightly.

Flitwick chuckled weakly. "The others are waiting for you…back in the office, if you will come with me?" He requested.

Soon enough the grouped was trooping back into the office, and Harry immediately noted the change in atmosphere.

All those gathered appeared paler, and Dumbledore appear everyone of his many years. A phenomena Harry had only seen a handful of occasions.

Fawkes. spread his wings wide and took off from his perch to on Luna's outstretched arm which she raised to catch him. The Phoenix cried softly against her neck as she stroked him cooing to him softly.

Amelia Bones nodded to Harry once before turning her eyes back to Dumbledore. "I want all those involved Albus." she said shortly. "No excuses. I know you care for every one of your students here. But this is beyond the pale."

She grimaced and glanced about seemingly at a loss. "A beating which was headed for becoming a Gang Rape?" She growled. "It was only through pure luck that Miss Lovegood escaped…"

Hermione and Kara cried out lowly in despair at hearing what had happened to their small friend. They had suspected of course, it was hard not to when you had seen her wounds. but they hadn't known, not for certain until now.

They rushed towards Luna and Fawkes has to take flight to avoid getting glomped. He flew a circle around the room before landing on Harry's shoulder. The beautiful bird He trilled sadly. But somehow Harry got an impression of gratitude from Fawkes

Dumbledore nodded soberly. "I agree Amelia, it merely pains me greatly to see our numbers decimated by six because of this. I agree that you are right to punish them all to the full extent of the law." He said hanging his head. "I wish this hadn't escaped my notice until Potter brought up what he'd pieced together." He said remorsefully.

"It's not me you need to apologize to on that account Albus, she's the wounded party." She indicated the slight young woman. "Now I have some arrests to make, may I get the help of your staff?" She asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you" she trooped out of the room followed by the Aurors and the staff members. Only Flitwick remained besides Dumbledore himself.

The aged Headmaster turned his attention to Luna. "She is right, Miss Lovegood I have failed you miserably. I have no excuse, I will submit to any satisfaction you might demand. I must also apologize that I was unable to contact your father, apparently he is away on expedition somewhere in Kazakstan," He said as he slumped in his chair.

She considers him. "Seek to do better next time. Do not allow this to happen again." She decided shortly. Harry couldn't help but think to himself that this was Luna right down to the soles of her feet

"And that is all you would ask of me? Dumbledore said doubtfully, clearly still distraught.

She considered, cocking her head, then turned sympathetic eyes to Flitwick. "I wish to be transferred out of Ravenclaw, I will only miss Professor Flitwick and Padma. Otherwise there is nothing for me there…"

Flitwick appeared sad but nodded understanding. Luna hesitated and her eyes flicked back to Dumbledore. "And if I might…"

Dumbledore indicated she should continue. "I know it is irregular but…I would like to be transferred into Harry's classes…" She shrugged helplessly. "I feel safer around him…"

Dumbledore considered this seriously. "Do you wish a sorting or shall I simply have you shifted to Gryffindor?"

"I think I would prefer Gryffindor…" She admitted sheepishly. They all gave a start when a voice spoke from the shelves.

"A splendid choice Miss Lovegood." Growled the hat. "I always said you might do well in Gryffindor." He noted.

Dumbledore nodded to the hat then turned back to Luna. "Then it shall be arranged."

He nodded to himself absently. "Now. I'm afraid I must make arrangements but as some small recompense…" He stopped abruptly when Fawkes flew over to land on the edge of his desk. "I will give you all the day off from classes to simply recuperate." he finished somewhat lamely.

Fawkes trilled and bobbled his head. Dumbledore paused considering the bird who cocked it's head and trilled again. "Are you certain?" Dumbledore asks solemnly.

A bobbing head was his answer. "Ah, if that is what you wish." The bird took off in a gusting whirlwind of flame and spun around the room to land on his perch

But left behind where had been was a single tail feather floating on the warm air currents left by his departure. Dumbledore hesitated then plucked it off the cushion of warm air carefully and considered it. "It would appear Fawkes desires that you should have one of his Tail Feathers Miss Lovegood." He extended it to her and she took it reverently. Before turning to bow in thanks to Fawkes.

Dumbledore stared at the girl solemnly. "Harry shares the distinction of being in possession of one of these rare gifts. Perhaps you can ask him today to tell you a bit about it?

She nodded. "I will Headmaster."

He tilted his head. "Very good. I will see to the remaining matters now. You are free to do with your day as you will."

—-

And indeed they spent much of the day just relaxing and chatting idly amongst themselves. Wandering by the lake's shore, travelling the castle grounds and sharing quiet meals in the common room.

The only interaction of note they experienced with someone outside their little group that day was when Mcgonagall showed up that evening to speak with them. "I am informed that I have a new lion in my pride." She noted, smiling thinly at Luna. Then nodded in satisfaction. "I cannot tell you how proud I am to have you joining us Miss lovegood."

Luna pinked. "Thank you Professor"

The professor straightened herself out a touch."Now, I would like to speak with you about the question of your housing. I've already ordered the castle elves to collect your belongings. But we were uncertain as to whether or not you would be comfortable sleeping with others your age right now…" She admitted. An understandable concern given what had occurred in Ravenclaw.

"She can sleep in my room…" This suggestion turned all eyes to Kara.

She smiled sheepishly. "What? my room is fairly large, more than enough space for another person…" She noted.

"That would be nice." Luna agreed.

"Then I will arrange it" Mcgonagall noted happily, before turning to Luna. "Once again, welcome to Gryffindor miss Lovegood." She swept out of the common room, leaving them to their thoughts.

Luna was smiling to herself for quite a while after that. She had taken to turning the Phoenix feather over and over in her hands that day. Finally she turned to him. "Harry?" He looked up from his book. "Can you tell me about this feather?" She requested.

He smiled slightly. "Sure."

He paused considering where to start. "First thing you should know, is that as that feather was specially gifted to you by that Phoenix it will be an uncommonly good wand core for you." She nodded understanding.

"The second thing you should know is this." He began solemnly. "Fawkes has only ever donated two feathers before this. One is in my own wand." She smiled at that. He shook his head tiredly. "And one is in the wand of my enemy. That fact has actually saved my life before." She appeared shocked by that revelation. "Oh?"

He nodded. "You see when two wands share the same core donor they are referred to as brother wands. And they will not willingly fight one another." He explained. He noted the others are listening closely too. "When I was in that graveyard, fighting Voldemort, our wands locked saving my life. A feather willfully given by Fawkes just for you, is a very special gift."

He smiled at her. "And you are a very special person Luna, far more deserving of such a gift than Voldemort, far more deserving than me." He assured her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry," She whispered against his chest. "but you must not talk of yourself that way, you're special too." They stayed like that for a while. Luna turned to Hermione shyly.

"I am sorry for hogging your boyfriend Hermione, but may I ask you something?" Luna ventured uncertainly.

Hermione chuckled at that "Of course."

"Can we all sleep like we did last night. I wouldn't presume but…I'm not sure I can handle being alone right now…" Luna admitted reluctantly.

Hermione smiled and proved once again the reasons why Harry loved her. Her boundless compassion. "Of course Luna."

Tonks smiles at them, shaking her head ruefully. "You know, I wasn't terribly sure how this would all work out when I was assigned to protect you Harry." he cocked his head considering her at that. "I mean I liked you just fine Harry, but I wasn't certain how I'd handle being forced to watch a bunch of teenagers all day."

She shrugged, and leaned back in her chair. "But I have to say, you bunch continue to surprise me. It's honestly been really nice spending time with you lot."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad Tonks, I enjoy having you around too." it truly was nice having the exuberant Auror in his trusted circle of friends. He regretted they'd never had this the last time around. He checked the clock on the wall. "Well it actually looks like it's about time to hit the sack. Why don't we all get ready for bed and meet back here?" he suggested.

"Can we try out your bed Harry?" Luna asked.

He blinked surprise at her for a moment. "From _anyone_ else that would have been a come on. But she just smiled expectantly in a way that confirmed it was just Luna being herself.

He nodded. "We can if you want."

She smiled happily while Hermione and Kara laughed to themselves. A few minutes later, after each of them had separated to get changed for bed, they met each other in the common room outside his door.

Harry was, as usual, wearing his usual pyjama pants and ratty old shirt. Kara was in a similar, albeit less worn, outfit. Luna was in a wearing a set of fleecy pyjamas with what Harry was pretty sure were Snorkacks embroidered on them. She also had a pair of fluffy bunny slippers on. But, unsurprisingly, especially given what he was seeing, it was Hermione who held his attention

She stood there bashfully, shifting uncertainly from foot to foot. She was wearing what could only be one of his older quidditch jerseys over a pair of worn athletic shorts.

"You weren't wearing those last night…" he offered dumbly.

She cracked a small smile at the effect it was having on him. "Well no, we fell asleep in our robes last night didn't we."

He chuckled. "True enough."

She offered a tentatively sly smile. "Besides, I like this, leaves no doubt who I'm with…"

"I like it." Harry assured her.

Tonks barked a laugh from the couch. "I bet you do…" She waved them off cheerily as they blushed. "Behave kids. I'll be up reading for a bit if you need me."

They all padded together into Harry's room and up onto the bed. In the end, the position they fell asleep in was exactly that which they had the night before. And before they fell asleep Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione of the forehead, whispering. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

**Author's Endnote:**

**Please, rate, review, comment, subscribe and recommend to your friends.**


	25. Chapter 24: Rallying Cries

**Author's Note: Alright, here's another Chapter. I hope you like it. I even threw in a reference to another fantasy series. le-gasp! As before my Betas are busy so this has only been read by me. I do my best but I'm a little too close to it to catch all the problems. Rate, Review, Comment, Subscribe, tell your friends etc. **

**Chapter 24: Rallying Cries**

Harry awoke the next morning sometime before dawn to the soft scuffing sound of something sliding along the floor under the door. It was a sound he was actually acutely skilled at interpreting. He had after all been fed for years via a cat flap in the door at Privet Drive.

That he was hearing that sound here at Hogwarts piqued his curiosity and he reluctantly talked himself into extricating himself as carefully as he could from Hermione. He managed it without waking the brunette in question, and padded across the floor to pickup the piece of parchment he could see in the dim light emanating from under the door.

He picked up the parchment delicately so as not to needlessly crumple it. He quickly glanced it over and was informed the note was from Tonks.

_Hey Wonderboy (I know you love it when I call you that)_

_Didn't want to bother you and your lady friends so I figured I'd just write a note you could read when you got up. Turns out the Ministry didn't actually know about the giant nest of killer wagon sized spiders living in the forest. Go figure right?_

_So I have the dubious honour as "asset in place" of being selected to lead the strike teams to clear them out. Yippee skippee for me right?_

_I should be back with you guys some time later today, a clearing operation like this can take a while. So do me a favour would you?_ _STAY OUT OF TROUBLE. That'd be great thanks._

_\- (Thou Shalt Not Say My Name) Tonks_

He chuckled as he carefully folded the parchment and laid it on his desk before heading back towards the bed. It was still early yet, so he could rest a little longer. It in _no _way had anything to do with wanting to cuddle with his Girlfriend some more.

He climbed cautiously into bed beside Hermione and gently wrapped her in his arms. She mumbled incoherently but otherwise didn't stir.

They lay like that for a good while. The sun finally rising above the horizon an hour later. He himself did not fall asleep, it was too close to time to get up anyways by his reckoning.

Eventually the others began stirring. Kara cracked her eyelids first and rolled over onto her back. "Morning Harry." She greeted groggily then shifted up onto her elbows to glance around. Harry had to fight the urge to laugh. Kara's hair was mussed from sleep and her shirt had shifted somewhat to droop over her shoulder.

"Awww…time to get up already?" Luna asked sleepily eyes still closed.

Harry did chuckle this time, there was something so…innocent about Luna. Not childlike, but just a sort of joyously, happy wonder about her. He looked down a Hermione and shook his head. _She's one solid sleeper._

He leaned down, brushing some of her hair aside and kissing her on the forehead. However with her immediate smile the jig was up and he laughed. "_You _were waiting for your good morning kiss weren't you?"

She peered at him shyly. "Maybe I was. So?"

He cocked his head at her amused. "Well come here then, and I'll give you a proper one." He decided.

She pulled herself up off his chest a bit, and considered him before shifting to straddle his lap before leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled back and grinned ruefully glancing down at his lap. Justifiably he blushed. She just chuckled. "It's okay Harry I know perfectly well that happens to guys in the morning.

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Still, it feels rude…"

"Oookay, that's enough you two." Kara protested loudly. "Remember there's other people other than you lovebirds in here."

Harry nodded gratefully as Hermione shifted off his lap to lay next to him again. "So, what's on plate for today?" He asked the room. They all shared the same schedule now, well with the exception of Kara. Who's classes were slightly different.

"Transfiguration in the morning, Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon…" Hermione recalled thinking back to her day timer.

Harry groaned. "Right, and I'm going to miss it because of my History OWL…"

Hermione nodded shaking her head fondly. Harry was such a baby when it came to that subject. "True."

Kara sat up for a second before slumping back down on her side. "Actually I thought of something we all four of us need to discuss…"

"Oh?" Hermione asked curious.

Kara nodded seriously. "Harry's Mission."

Hermione started nodding in agreement as she thought about it. "All four of us know the details now…"

"And Tonks is busy this morning." Harry pointed out jerking his thumb at the desk.

"So we'll never get a better chance to talk…" Hermione agreed she flopped over on her back. Harry tried to ignore the pleasant way the jersey draped across her form and the fact he could see a black lacy bra strap. He bludgeoned his brain back on track.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Kara rolled her eyes. She clearly guessed the source of his befuddlement. "Well you know all of us here are in. So that at least isn't an issue. But we need to figure out a plan for the Battle at the Ministry…"

"I thought what Ezekiel said was pretty specific." Harry noted.

"It was if your idea of specific is "gather army, fight here." Kara noted dryly. "What size of group are we taking hm? When? Will we set a trap of our own to counter theirs?"

Harry chuckled. "Okay, okay. Point made, what do you guys think?"

Hermione and Luna looked at each other speculatively. Luna shrugged. "We can't just run in there…" Hermione argued.

Luna nodded agreement. "But we know from the Angels that we must be there. It is still required as part of the plan."

Harry mulled that over. "The only way I can see this working is if we do our best to be prepared _before _we ever set foot in that department. And I think you're right Kara we need to set a trap of own…"

"But what do we need to pull that off?" Kara asked.

Harry snorted. It would be easier to list what they wouldn't need in some ways. "Training for one…But equipment too if we can get it and allies. We'll need Dumbledore's Army, or whatever we're going to call it this time…." He paused and grimaced. "What about the Order?"

Kara winced. "That's a risky play Harry, you know Dumbledore will try to run the show…"

"We can take measures to counter that surely…" Hermione protested.

Kara sighed theatrically, this was one of those things she'd specifically warned could go wrong. "_IF_ we do involve the Order we need a way to clue them in to Voldemort's plan A) without it getting back to him via Snape or some other method, and B) without the Order figuring out just what kind of foreknowledge we have." She noted rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

Harry took mercy on her on that point. "We can consider that a bit more later. But I think you're right." He allowed. "But I think we need to see about getting this tutoring group together first. And then we can feel out which members we should bring into this."

"Do you want the group as big as it was last time?" Hermione asked curious.

He hurriedly shook his head. "No, and not just because I know some of them weren't trustworthy. I think it would be better to gather people we know were solid and work on building them up."

The girls nodded. "Okay, who were you thinking?" Kara asked.

Harry thought about that. "The Twins, both pairs…Ernie, Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff." he hesitated. "Daphne and Astoria of course, but maybe Tracey as well? Neville and Ginny I think. Us four of course. That's what…sixteen?" He asked, then nodded to himself. "Yeah, and I think I'm padding the numbers a bit more than we need there…"

"Okay, equipment?" Kara asked.

He shrugged. "Ideally, we get our hands on whatever we can find. I can afford to procure whatever we need…Better than it just sitting there in the vaults." He reasoned. "Assuming we find we do have to do this alone…what kind of trap work can we do? I mean it's not like we can just hang around the Department laying tripwires and such all day long…"

"We can think on that." Hermione assured him. "And maybe get the twins coming up with ideas if we can get them on board."

Harry chuckled. Imagining it would be hard to keep the twins away. "Well…why don't we get downstairs and start asking people if they want in?" He smiled knowingly at the girls as one of their stomachs grumbled. "It's about time for breakfast anyways."

—-

Luna was much better than she had been, there was no denying that. But neither was she back to her old self. She was prone to flinching whenever someone moved too quickly near her and she was still reluctant to leave the confines of the common room and attached prefects dormitories.

They managed to talk her into venturing down to the great hall for breakfast on the condition that they wait for the main common room bellow to clear somewhat before hand.

When they entered the great hall there was hushed murmuring going on everywhere. Groups had gathered to stand together chatting rather than eating at their tables. And a few mixed house groups had gathered at the end of each table. Harry heard a pair of Ravenclaws murmuring off to the side. "Did you hear, Aurors came and took away Marietta?" She whispered to her friend.

"That's not all Malfoy, his bodyguards, and Nott are gone too? What's going on?" was the murmured reply.

The first shook her head. "No, remember Crabbe and Goyle don't follow Malfoy around anymore. They're Nott's lackeys now." The other nodded sagely in response.

He was about to sit when he spotted Padma conversing in low tones further down the table with Parvati. He paused to indicate the girls should get started without him before pacing further along the table to the twins.

"Hey Padma…" He greeted then winced when he saw she had a couple bruises forming. "Uh—Trouble I take it?" He asked somewhat lamely.

Padma gave a start when he spoke then smiled ruefully. "Oh hey Harry. Yeah, you could say that." She agreed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Ravenclaws are barbarians…" Pavrati grumbled.

He turned his attention expectantly back to Padma. She shrugged. "Well after the Aurors came and took Marietta, her little band of miscreants and Cho…"

Harry blinked in surprise at that. "They took Cho too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, apparently failing to report a crime is in fact a crime itself…" She noted dryly. "Who knew. Anyways people remembered I'd been asking questions before all that and decided I must have "ratted" out a fellow Ravenclaw." She noted with disgusted snort. "It turned into a…scuffle which Professor Flitwick had to break up."

Harry winced. "I'm sorry I didn't want that to happen."

She bobbed her head. "I know."

He paused considering the Twins as he remembered something. "You know I never got around to saying it, but I should have. But I wanted to apologize for that whole mess at the Yule ball…" He got surprised looks at the non sequitur so he explained. "It wasn't fair to you Parvati and I can't tell you how sorry I am Padma that you got stuck with Ron…"

Parvati offered a tinkling laugh. "Thank you for saying sorry Harry. But I'm over it, besides…" She shrugged. "I was still queen of the castle for days after that thanks to going with you." She noted smiling.

Padma made a face. "Me, not so much." She noted grimly. "But still…thanks for saying sorry Harry."

Parvati nodded sympathetically, "Besides Harry," She shrugged. "I should have expected it. You had your eyes elsewhere?" She noted pointedly.

"Oh?" Harry asked intrigued.

The indian girl nodded to herself. "Yes, I seem to remember Hermione looked like a Princess." She said giving him a pointed look, causing him to blush slightly.

"You two ever going to do something about that?" She asked playfully.

He chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

She nodded primly. "I hope you go for it, I've got fifty galleons saying you do"

He blinked in surprise. "Fifty? People are betting on who I get together with?"

She nodded sagely. "Go big or go home I always say. But yes, there's a large betting pool going. Smart money, at least in my opinion is on you and Hermione. Though there's a close second for people who think you and the American might have something going. A small faction supports you and Luna…And there's a sort of cult following for you and that Auror." She snickered. "Then again their is a sort of oddly cult like behaviour for those who think you and Parkinson have a secret affair." She laughed as he paled.

He chuckled weakly at that. "If you say so…"

He started making his way back along the table, only to get stopped by Neville.

"Hey Harry, do you know what's going on?" He asked nervously.

Harry noticed Dumbledore was getting to his feet. "I think it's about to be announced Neville, just sit tight." He assured the young man. "Actually why don't you sit with us." He suggested and Neville joined him gratefully.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium which was usually only pulled out for start and end of year speeches. He cleared his throat quietly and yet it seemed to have the desired effect and silence swept through the hall.

He surveyed the students impassively for a time before nodding. "As many of you have no doubt noticed…Many of your classmates are no longer among us." He noted soberly.

"Yesterday, Aurors dispatched from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived at this school, and, with the help of staff and student alike apprehended those guilty of a most serious and heinous crime." He explained, a small murmur shifted through the hall. Neville looked apprehensive.

"Marietta Edgecombe, Joanna Long, Harriet King, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, have all been taken into custody." He explained solemnly. "Those member of Ravenclaw house who were apprehended were charged with attacking and forcibly ejecting a fellow housemate from Ravenclaw Tower, on a regular and ongoing basis." This pronouncement was met with disgusted muttering from many in the hall. It was a well known "fact" that your housemates were your family, and even if you did not necessarily get along there were limits to what you did to one another as such.

Dumbledore nodded. "It has since been learned that Marietta Edgecombe conspired with a group of Slytherin males, with whom she was previously acquainted to further torment her housemate." His gaze had darkened, a frown of extreme disapproval now crossing his visage. "This…unfortunate, series of events culminated two nights ago in the beating and attempted assault of the student in question…" Harry noted Neville was shaking his head in horror. "However through luck, the student escaped their attackers and sought aid. This inevitably resulted in the DMLE being notified and an investigation being launched." The elder wizard explained solemnly.

He raised a finger to forestall any reaction. "I cannot say just how ashamed I am of those who perpetrated this series of crimes. I am…further disappointed in those who have targeted those who made efforts to stop these crimes from going unpunished." Here his gaze settled on Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables in particular.

"So, in the interest of preventing such events in the future the school has decided to take the following actions. First," He began again raising a finger. " Marietta Edgecombe, Joanna Long, Harriet King, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Even if none are sentence to long term imprisonment are, on the basis of confirmed behaviour to this point, here after they are banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said solemnly.

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin House are both stripped of what points they have accumulated this term. All Ravenclaw Prefects are stripped of rank and no replacements will be selected this term… Finally the punishments for bullying are to me increased in severity for the foreseeable future." He finished and continued to stared at the blue and green tables.

He straightened. "Now, as punishments were thusly required to be meted out. So to must the rewards. To the following…" he began smiling a touch more benignly. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Kara Smith, Ginny Weasley, Ernest Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Padma Patil…Fifty points each for your efforts to protect other students. In addition to those who, have in the wake of this event have been made to feel unwelcome or unsafe in their own house…You are hereby being granted permission to seek resorting should you so desire." There was a murmur at this. Resorting was virtually unheard of.

"All such petitions will be review by the heads of house prior to acceptance. However—" he cleared his throat. "Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw have already been accepted for transfer to Gryffindor house." He cleared his throat one last time. "That is all. Would the following students please come to the head table after breakfast. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Kara Smith, Ginny Weasley, Ernest Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Padma Patil…"

Harry blinked surprise, he wondered what the Headmaster desired now. The Gryffindor table had devolved into cheering and welcoming their newest members. The Weasley Twins made a point of personally welcoming Luna and offering her free joke products before wandering off again. She didn't seem quite what to know what to say to that.

—

Draco Malfoy, was a miserable young man. He'd been dragged out of Potions class yesterday and into DMLE custody, and his Godfather hadn't done a thing to stop it.

Apparently he was being investigated in conjunction with attacks carried out against Luna Lovegood. He was _fairly _certain he wouldn't be prosecuted, as his part in events around Looney had ended when he became persona non-grata among the Dark Lord's more youthful supporters. He hadn't played in part in this latest attack.

Even still, that was cold comfort. His bail had been posted at ten thousand galleons a number not to be sneered at even by him. And yet despite his families wealth he still languished in his cell for the rest of the night. His mother had thus far declined to come and get him.

He'd had to listen to that Oriental bint Cho Chang whinge and whine all night long about how unfair this was. An unpleasant experience to say the least. Plus, and he was certain this might come as a shock to some, but Auror detention cells were not the most comfortable places in the whole world.

It was early morning, or there about, her suspected when rescue finally came. There was a grating sound from the end of the cell block and the door opened with a clang allowing a guard to step through, closely followed by his mother.

He blanched when he saw his mother's expression. To those not of the Malfoy family they would assume his mother's face to be elegantly indifferent. To him, someone more familiar with the nuances of his mother's behaviour and expressions, he knew it to be the kind of cold fury that would be accompanied by rolling heads.

The rotund guard considered him, sucking at his teeth for a moment. "Step back from the bars kid…" He dutifully followed the instruction and the door was unlocked.

"Your mother has posted bail. You're free to go, but are remind to please refrain from leaving the country." The man reminded him.

"Thank you Sergeant Colon. Come Draco…" She instructed brusquely.

He bobbed his head and followed her hurriedly. "Yes Mother."

They were led out of the cell block and to a desk manned by a bandy legged man chewing an old cigarette. The man provided him with with his wand and other belongings before they were permitted to leave.

His mother set a brisk pace back towards the Ministry's main bank of floo grates. "Where are we going?" He asked curious.

She paused as they crossed the atrium of the primary Ministry thoroughfare. "Home Draco. The school staff are still deliberating as to whether or not you will be allowed to return." She explained cooly.

He nodded, worried about the cold note in his mother's voice as they hurried into line for one of the grates.

"What—" Narcissa stopped herself, gritting her teeth. "_What _were you thinking Draco?" She hissed.

He glanced around worriedly. "Mother, do you truly wish to do this here?" He asked carefully.

She paused, brought up short by that. Then curled her lip in disgust. She did however lower her voice "Personally Draco as much as I abhor making a display of myself, I cannot help but wonder if a little public humiliation might finally etch upon you thick skull, that you are expected to behave better. That more is expected of you."

They made their way to the floo in silence before returning home. He felt the need to defend himself, or rather his pride. "I have always been aware that…"

She whirled on him and snarled. "Truly? Then what is this hmmm?" She demanded waving at the world around them. "Why have your father and I both, in times past been notified of the constant rabble rousing and bullying?" She snapped. "Why is it that we cannot go a _single _season at that damnable school without you getting in trouble and then complaining to us when you are justly punished?" She asked her voice rising.

She pinned him to the spot with her glare. "_Why then _is it that a scion of a noble house, who has been educated since birth of what is expected of him. A student who _supposedly _belongs to the house of cunning, a _gentleman_…" She sneered. "Is behaving like a common thug! A petulant child!?" She all but shrieked.

He was stunned, he had never, not once seen his mother in such a towering rage. "You think your father and I were not aware?" She asked skeptically. "No, we knew, but we indulged you. Believing foolishly that it was a passing phase, the rebelliousness of youth which would pass with time. But no, it only grows worse as time passes."

She indicated he should follow and she led him deeper into the house. "We are aware you throw your weight around at school Draco, hiding behind your family name. And for a time that was acceptable if not really palatable. Our reputation was secure so long as you were young and your father held power." She explained in a more sedate tone. "But now? You are almost grown, it is but two more years until you are of age, and still you strut about the world believing that nothing can touch you…"

She considered him for a time. "Now…I know you have behaved somewhat differently since the beginning of this term, and that is to your credit. I am not blind to it. But your past sins are now coming back to haunt us."

She poured herself some juice provided by a worried looking elf, and she swirled it in her cup eyeing her son. "Eyes now turn to us Draco, and they wonder if we are the same ilk as your father, and whether or not we might be punished in his stead." She murmured eventually taking a drink.

She looked at him pointedly. "Our goodwill, what there was of it has dried up darling…We can no longer afford your indiscretions." She huffed a sigh. He didn't like the sound of this but listened anyways. "And so it comes time for drastic measures if we hope for things to be as they once were."

She looked him over and sniffed disdainfully. "You…Draco, are to end this Blood Feud. We will bare the shame of surrender this once." She pointed sternly at him when he opened his mouth to protest. "And you will do nothing further to harm our reputation. I will make what amends I can to Lovegood when he returns from his latest mad venture. But, I must warn you Draco…"

She pointed out the window. "People are scenting weakness. Our value to the Dark Lord wanes. Should our wealth be claimed by those we owe favours to…Should our allies abandon us…Do you know what that would mean for us?"

"Surely father can…" He protested weakly.

She surprised him by laughing. It was not a happy sound. "Your father, is trapped at the Dark Lord's side Draco. The only thing keeping him alive is his potential utility to that madman." She replied irritably. "Should the worst occur your father will be dead, even before we." She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed out. "And what little protection we had left will be gone."

She eyed him then shook her head. "Do you know what will be our sole option left should we wish to survive in such a case?"

He shook his head, he had to admit that such a scenario had never occurred to him, it had always seemed unthinkable.

"We would be forced, whether we liked it or not, to throw ourselves upon the mercy of my sole remaining relatives, who do not serve at the Dark Lord's beck and call. And in case you have forgotten just who those people are. That currently includes my disowned sister Andromeda, or Sirius Black. Neither of which are likely to feel particularly merciful."

Draco stared at his hands while he pondered that. Fear…was not something to which Draco was entirely unaccustomed, he had felt it in the past. But it was a feeling he was becoming increasingly familiar with. And it was not a feeling he enjoyed. It was quickly becoming apparent that he had a lot more to lose than just his reputation, his wealth or his pride, should this state of affairs continue.

He had to clear his throat to speak. And even then he did not like the taste it left in his mouth. "I'll speak to Lord Potter, about ending the Blood Feud…" He agreed haltingly.

Narcissa sagged in relief. "Good,"

He nodded, "And I'll—keep my head down."

She nodded her satisfaction. "Good, now please…head to your room, I'll have the elves bring you food in a bit."

He nodded stiffly and got to his feet then marched up the stairs, before reaching the top however he turned. "Mother?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes?"

"I am sorry…" He offered weakly.

Her eyes flicked to his own. "If only sorry were good enough now darling."

—-

Harry and the others Dumbledore had called gathered around the head table. The great hall otherwise emptied of students.

Dumbledore stood once more. "Good, you are all here I see." He began. "It was…decided that those involved in mitigating this incident deserved…additional compensation for their efforts." The other's might have missed it. But something in Dumbledore's tone told Harry that whatever this compensation was he had not been in favour of it.

"It was decided that you, all of you would be granted a special day pass this saturday to enjoy the comforts and sights of Diagon Alley. Ah yes, good…" He trailed off as excited muttering rose among those gathered.

As the fervour died down and it was clear Dumbledore had nothing further to say many of those present gathered around Luna. Daphne and Tracey stepping forward first. "Hey Luna, we're sorry we couldn't stop that from happening to you. We were aware they were getting out after curfew somehow, but not what they were up to…" Daphne offered uncertainly.

Luna just blinked owlishly at them before smiling dreamily. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Harry watched this with interest, until a thought occurred to him and he raised his hand to get everyones attention. "As some of you are aware, I'm going to be running a Defence Against the Dark Arts tutoring group…" he smile ruefully. "I figured, since we're all here I'd make a point to invite all of you to be a part of it. If you decide you wish to attend meet in the entrance hall after supper tonight and we'll discuss it." He promised.

As he turned away from the small murmuring crowd he briefly caught the eye of Dumbledore. The aged wizard was watching him, speculatively Harry thought, before his expression cleared and he once again became unreadable.

—-

Dumbledore had returned to his office following dinner and had situated himself comfortably behind his desk. If one word could be picked to describe him in that time it was pensive. He was thinking. About what? Why the thing, or rather person who had so dominated his considerations in recent weeks.

Harry Potter was—becoming an increasing cause for concern with each successive observed interaction. Not the least because, like the other students whom were to be rewarded, would be beyond Hogwarts protective bounds for a day. But also because of the way in which Harry had started gathering others to himself.

It was, at least to Albus Dumbledore, a disturbing parallel with their opponent. Especially when Harry's own behaviour had changed so in recent months.

Dumbledore shifted somewhat in his seat. He could not deny Harry permission to start this study group…It was after all something which was explicitly supported in the school's rules and charter. It was not something which could be removed from those same rules and charter any time soon, not without some solid and incontrovertibly logical reason to present to the board of Governors.

However, Dumbledore was not one to come at the issue directly like that when he could come at it sideways, or better yet backwards. He could, he decided, instead arrange for these study sessions to be monitored or contained…

Yes, he nodded to himself, if disguised as a show of support, perhaps he could even ensure Harry would accept his interference as a boon. Make it seem as though he had given Harry carte blanche and resources…maybe even going so far as to aid in solidifying the group and it would be that much easier to keep track of…

He made himself stop. He was, after all getting ahead of himself he noted. It was yet to be seen whether or not Harry would successfully unite such a group…But if he could?

He nodded in satisfaction, then paused as he looked up spotting an odd bird staring at him from beside Fawkes. Where had that Raven come from?

—-

Voldemort once again found himself on his knees before an altar of black stone. He had received the summons this afternoon, and once again he had no choice, galling as it was, but to answer his master's call as required.

Another sacrifice prepared, this one more to his master's tastes. He stayed as still as he could as the ritual worked.

Finally he stiffened as he heard the whisper of shifting fabric and the strange shiver in the air of the dark catacomb.

"I answer your call my Lord…" He intoned haltingly as the thing got to it's feet.

"Yes, I can see that." The disturbingly echoing, yet childlike voice of his master noted acerbically. "And _so _promptly too. Perhaps I have finally impressed upon you the quality of diligence Tom?" He taunted.

Voldemort ached to be able to snap back, to snarl in irritation at the one who mocked him, but held himself in check. To do so would be suicide.

But his irritation failed to go unnoticed by the being inhabiting the child's body. And it laughed "Oh-ho-ho-ho…. That irritated you did it Tom? Wonderful…" The creature considered him as it paced within the casting circle. "Hmmm. As much as I would enjoy taunting you further Tommy—I called you here today for a very specific purpose." He, at least Voldemort believed it was male, sucked in a hissing breath.

"You see I know your much vaunted Death Eaters and their whelps have failed you yet again…." He noted dryly. "And I also know you _still_ obsess over that damnable prophecy…And as much as I wish I could simply vaporize you, I decided it would be less wasteful to simply work around your failings." He noted sarcastically.

Voldemort could not help the bite of anxiety in his belly at the knowledge that his master had been considering removing him. This caused the monster to laugh again. "Oh Tom…do not fret, I have not decided to replace you…yet." It's lips twisted in the approximation of a smile.

"You have the number and the means, yet you dare not pursue your distraction personally. Not yet." The creature sighed theatrically. "But you see Tom, you must act soon if you wish to secure what you seek…Before the opportunity disappears…"

"My Lord…" he offered tentatively when the monster paused. "I would lose many if I were to attempt to storm the Ministry…"

A chuckle "Yes and if only for entertainment value I was serious tempted to order such an attack, believe me…But, something so _brash_ is not needful." The beast noted almost reluctantly. Voldemort tried not to notice the way the creatures vessel was already starting to pale and wither. Such was the nature of what it held that it would not last in it's presence for long.

"Your plan as it stands already will work with some modifications I'm sure. After all, as we both know your foe is drawn inexorably to the same place. You must simply spark the fire within him to set events in motion."

It paused considering. "Your order are this Tom. Accelerate your plans or the window of opportunity will close and your distraction will continue to hobble our efforts." It spun on it's heel and stalked to the boundary of the circle closest Voldemort. "You have…Three months. No more, that is all, in which to draw Potter to the Ministry of Magic and claim your prize. Any longer and the prophecy will be beyond your reach. I will no longer tolerate your dalliances. And neither will my Lord."

"How would you like it Tom…if I or worse for you, _he_ were to take a more personal hand in events hmm?" The creature asked.

Voldemort was frozen with dread at the mere concept of such a creature taking a form less limited than the one it inhabited. The beast laughed before finally leaving him to his thoughts, the small body crumpling to the floor.

He knew perfectly well just who and what his master was, and he did not dare face such a creature as indeed few people would. That such a being, called another Lord, was a staggering thought. And that he might have through his failures drawn the attention of such a being…was not something he wanted to contemplate.

—

That evening, after Harry had completed his OWL, which had so unfortunately prohibited attending DADA that day, had enjoyed supper with the rest of the school and now found himself in the entrance hall. He tried not to be impatient, but there was still a sense of…anticipation accompanying him right now.

He knew he could count on at least some of those invited at least showing. But he wasn't sure of all of them, not under current conditions.

Hermione gave him a brief hug in encouragement, and it soothed his frayed nerves somewhat. Like a balm on his agitated mind.

"Don't worry Harry, they'll show, you'll see." She assured him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How can you be so certain?"

She sighed in exasperation, though it lacked the edge of irritation it sometime carried. "Honestly Harry," She shook her head. "Putting aside the fact of what we already know," She said giving him a significant look. "It's _you _asking them."

"So?" He asked skeptically.

She rolled her eyes good natured. "Harry, most will simply show in the hopes of seeing what kind of excitement erupts around you this time." She chuckled. "And the other's will do it because in one fashion or another you've earned their admiration." She prodded him pointedly in the chest. "Now, stop being silly. See, here come some of them now."

Sure enough Daphne, Astoria and Tracey were hurrying towards them. "Hello Harry," Daphne greeted. It was funny, whenever she said his name, he could hear the small hesitation as she fought the urge to call him…

"Lord Potter" Greeted Astoria, clearly fighting to hold in a smile and he raised an eyebrow.

She snorted in amusement, and smiled. "Sorry, I just like seeing how you get when anyone calls you that."

Tracey was shifting uncomfortably. "Are you sure you want me here? I mean, I know Daph has a—" She cut off as he nodded.

"Yes Tracey, I'm sure."

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, okay."

Neville and Ginny appeared in the doors to the great hall and then hurried over just as the Slytherins had. They merely acknowledged the rest of them with nods.

The Twins were next, arriving in their usual cacophony of chaos. In this case George vaulting over Fred who had tripped in a chaotic explosion of fireworks and what looked suspiciously like flying whoopee cushions.

Following them more sedately were Susan and Hannah.

In turn followed by the stately Patil Twins.

And finally by a disheveled Ernie Macmillan.

He nodded as they all gathered around him and Hermione. "Alright, If you're here I assume you want in on this…"

He spread his hands "I'll just warn you know this is—well it's a big commitment, bigger than the name might imply. But that's because I'm going to be taking this seriously.

"But before I even consider asking any of you to sign on the dotted line as it were, I reckoned we could take this somewhere else and show you lot a bit of what you can expect and—" He cut off as the front doors to the castle swung open and a very disheveled Tonks stomped in. Notably she was covered in dust, grime, spiderwebs, a bit of goo which Harry suspected was Spider Hemolymph and was missing one of her boots.

She spotted them, and sighed before shuffling over shaking her head. "Have I ever mentioned to you that I hate spiders?" She demanded.

Harry blinked at her trying not to laugh. "No, I don't believe you have."

"Well in that case it's because it's a new acquired condition. I bloody hate spiders…" She turned and considered the various stunned faces watching her. "So, what's all this then?"

"Defence study group…"

She nodded scrubbing at her scalp dislodging a cobweb. "Ah, you were mentioning that…right" She noted tiredly, then shook her head. "Well…I'll go get myself cleaned up and meet you."

"You don't have to you know. You could just I don't know lie down after a day of battling acromantulas…" He cut off as she gave him a baleful look.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay fine, we'll be meeting in the sparring room. I'll set the password to your first name."

She glowered at that. "You, are just doing that so I'll have to say the blasted thing…" She accused.

He cocked his head as if thinking. "Let me think about that…yup!" He agreed brightly.

She spun on her heel, almost tripping thanks to the missing boot and clomped away muttering about cheeky sods.

Harry turned to those who were watching the Auror hobble off in horrified fascination and clapped his hands. "well alright then, it's this way come on."

He led them up to the seventh floor and to the corridor which passed in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. Here he began pacing. This got him confused looks even from Hermione until it clicked and it dawned on her where he was taking them and she smiled.

The door appeared to general gasps and surprise. He pulled it open and gestured them all inside.

The room he had constructed this time was somewhat different from what he had built in the past, even compared to the modified version he'd been using to spar with Tonks. It was about three times bigger than the version he usually used. And a good third of that was taken up by a large swimming pool. The training area dominating all except the last quarter of the room space which was occupied by washrooms and a conference room.

He came to a halt in the middle of the matted section of the training area. and indicated they should gather around. "I'll be here every monday, wednesday and friday after supper." he explained. "I'll start us out with a warm up in the pool and some stretching. Then I'll go on to whatever we decide to learn about that day."

Hannah raised a hand tentatively. "Er—why?"

"Why what?" Harry asked.

"The swimming and stretching?" She clarified.

He chuckled. "Let me put it like this. When you are danger you want to be able to do one of two things." He noted smiling. "A) run away for a long period of time without running out of breath or twisting your ankle every five feet. Or B) Outlast your opponent should it come to fighting." he shrugged easily. "Sometimes both at the same time."

Ernie tilted his head confused. "Running and fighting?"

"It happens more than you might think." Harry argued then pointed to the conference room. "Okay, why don't we head over there, we'll skip the swimming tonight because, well none of you have swim suits and frankly this is all just to show you what you'll be in for if you agree."

Then trooped into the conference room and grabbed seats. "Right so you all have been invited because you are allies and friends. And I take care of my friends." He said seriously.

"I will teach you everything I can about surviving a fight for your life. This is in the hopes of allowing you a greater measure of safety when you return home…" He explained.

He took a deep breath and took the plunge. "It will also likely mean something for those of you who chose to accept the responsibility. IF danger should find us here, we will be among those fighting to protect others. Does that sound like something you could do?"

The others looked at each other. Unsurprisingly the first to respond were the Weasley twins. "We're in." The said in unison.

"So are we." Daphne agreed indicating herself and Astoria. "But you already knew that." He nodded.

"I—Would like to talk with my aunt first…" Susan ventured.

"And I'm in if Susan is." Hannah declared stoutly.

Neville nodded when he caught his eye.

Ernie seemed uncertain. "I—need to think about it."

The Patil twins shrugged in unison. "We're in." Padma said.

Pavrati gave a start. "We are?"

Padma sighed and gave her a pointed look. "Of course we are."

"Oh, okay."

There was a minor commotion as Harry nodded, Tonks stumbling into the room. He nodded to her. "Oh and I suppose I'd better give a proper introduction to our arachnophobic friend here." He teased getting a two finger salute in return. "This is Auror Tonks, if I can talk her into it she might help with teaching. If I can't I'm sure she'll make sure we don't kill ourselves off."

"You have an Auror following you around?" Padma queried.

"Hey Tonks" Greeted Susan.

"Hey Susie Q" Tonks nodded with a grin, then turned her attention back to Padma. "I've been assigned to protect Harry, and this is a good way to do that." She explained, getting a thoughtful nod in return.

Harry checked to see if anyone had anything else to add then nodded standing. "Alright. Well, I think that's all I had planned for tonight. Unless there's something specific one of you wanted—"

The Twins, hells carrots variety, nodded together. 'Yeah, why don't you and Tonksie show off for us?" Fred asked.

Harry chuckled, as Tonks visibly sagged at the idea. "I think Tonks deserves a break. She literally just spent the day killing an army of acromantula."

"Boooo!" heckled George, throwing popcorn he had produced from somewhere.

Harry held up a palm placatingly. "But I am sure I could be talked into doing a demonstration next time we meet." He promised. This met with general approval. "Alright, everyone okay with that?"

"Good, see you back here friday…"

Hermione gave him a kiss once they were sure the others had gone. "It will work Harry. You have a good bunch here. You'll see."

—

Thomas Lorenzo Biddle. Unspeakable. Tier 3. Phase 2. And impressive title for an utterly unimpressive man who was essentially a glorified research clerk.

His job was quite simply speaking, to take whatever findings and studies were to be formally announced to the public and deliver them to the Ministry's public relations office. Usually these things included information about new spells that they'd researched, or a New Lordship which had been handed out, or the happy news of new marriages which had been added to the register.

Now an unfortunate but relatively benign foible of Thomas Biddle's was that he liked to take a peek at the news before it made tomorrows paper. Not technically illegal under the circumstances, but highly frowned upon. It allowed him a sense of smug superiority knowing small details of gossip before everyone else, even if it was only by a couple hours.

Today he paused however as he stopped to stare at one document in his precariously balanced pile._ Lord Harry James Potter of Most Noble and Most Ancient House Potter is hereby betrothed to be married by right of soul bond to Hermione Jane Granger. _The document read.

He shook his head sadly. It was a shame in once sense. His daughter Kayla would of course be heart broken.

But, he shrugged, such was the way of things. Besides he was so much older than her, what did she expect? He reasoned.

—-

Harry decided to try and call Sirius when he returned to his room that night. He pulled his mirror out of the trunk and activated the mirror. Sirius was on it almost immediately, albeit upside down at first.

"Hey Pup." His godfather greeted flipping the mirror right side round. "Thought you'd forgotten about me."

Harry chuckled. "Never, just been fairly busy here."

"So I heard. You and Hermione finally figured it out did you?" Sirius asked with a roguish grin which had his godson's eye's rolling.

"Tonks tell you that?" Harry asked.

"Yup."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we figured it out. And I apologize for the the agony my stupidity on the matter caused everyone around me." He said solemnly.

His godfather laughed. "No problem pup. So what did you call about?"

Harry shrugged easily setting the mirror down on his desk so it could see the room. "Mostly just to check on you really. But I also wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot" Sirius barked promptly.

Harry shook his head. "No, first tell me how you're doing."

"I'm managing kiddo. Feels good to be out under the open skies again and Grimmauld isn't quite so depressing anymore."

"Kreacher is behaving?"

Sirius waggled his hand. "Better, he's still not exactly what I'd call friendly. Though he did seem to appreciate the potions for his arthritis."

"Good"

"Okay, now seriously tell me what's up." Sirius instructed.

"Okay, okay. Did you know my family specialized in runes?" He asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, and judging from your tone you didn't." He noted. "Sorry pup didn't occur to me that you might not know."

Harry waved that off. "Any idea where I might get access to some of that?"

"Family vault in Gringotts" Sirius replied promptly. He continued at Harry's questioning glance. "Old families always protect their personal magics jealously.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll have to see about that when I visit them on saturday."

"Come again?" Sirius barked.

"Apparently Dumbledore was convinced that we deserved to get out a bit after this latest incident." Harry explained.

"Ah, maybe I'll see you there then?" The Dogfather suggested.

Harry nodded pulling on a tshirt for sleeping in. "Okay, well it's getting late Harry, so why don't you hit the sack."

"Okay, sounds good. You take care of yourself you hear?"

Sirius nodded. "You got it. Next time we meet you can tell me how good a kisser she is."

"Good night Sirius" Harry said pointedly shaking his head.

—-

**Author's Note: Rate, Review, Subscribe, Comment and tell your friends.**


	26. Chapter 25: They do what?

**Author's Note: Well I certainly didn't expect this one to flow so nicely, what a pleasant surprise. BTW Cyber Hamster, the ****monstrosity****which runs my heart (i.e my creativity) has begun ****rebelling****, demanding more and more sustenance. He is not ****longer satisfied with reviews! He demands sacrifices! In the end I managed to talk him down to just accepting reviews. But he's constantly threatening me that he'll go on strike. Greedy little bugger that he is...Anyways! My Betas are otherwise occupied at the moment. So please forgive any errors you encounter. Once this is all done I shall do a run through and clean things up as best I can. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, hail Hamster!**

**Chapter 25: They do what!?**

Amelia Bones, it was seldom that she got to just be herself anymore, and not the Minister for Magic, she reflected as she sat at her table at home. It had taken more than a little wrangling, and great deal of effort retrofitting her home's security, to allow her to use it as the official Ministerial residence. But it was worth it in her reckoning. The other residence was far too extravagant for her tastes and costed a mint in upkeep alone.

She took a sip of tea and picked up the letter from Susan, she'd received it late last night but had been far to tide to deal with it. She flicked upon the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

The letter…made for interesting reading. Amelia had already been aware of Harry Potter's intent to start a Defence Against the Dark Arts study group, but in truth despite how much she liked Harry as a person. She found herself…hesitant to encourage Susan to spend more time around the boy.

Her concerns about her ward and daughter in all but blood running amok with a boy were minimal at best. Susan always had been cautious and level headed. No, more of her concerns came from how danger seemed to follow the boy around like a lost puppy.

However she could tell from the tone of the letter that Susan dearly wished to attend. And was of the firm belief that it should also provide some worthwhile education. It did allay Amelia's concerns somewhat that Tonks would be there assisting.

She sighed irritably. When it came right down to it for her, she had a hard time denying Susan things she was passionate about.

She pulled a roll of parchment from the drawer and started jotting out a note granting permission, along with a warning to be cautious. She paused however when she heard the pitter patter of little feet and looked up to see tipsy, the family elf, peering at her imploringly with her large tennis ball like eyes.

"Please Mistress, the paper be comin' today? Tipsy hoping it brings good news" the elf warbled as she took the paper from her gently.

"Thank you Tipsy." She said nodding her thanks and glanced at the headline. She almost gave herself whiplash doing a double take. She read it again to be certain she'd seen it right. _Lord Potter in soul bond marriage with Hermione Jane Granger!_

She couldn't help but shake her head, he just couldn't keep out of trouble could he? She considered that for a minute before shaking her head again and chuckling. "A soul bond eh? Well that'll keep things interesting for you Harry."

—-

Dumbledore was less sanguine about the matter than the Minister was. He sat back in his chair huffing a sigh and rubbing the bridge of his nose irritably.

He had _hoped _to avoid a situation like this. He'd encouraged Harry to befriend the Weasleys after all. It had seemed possible for a time that he would have ended up with young Ginny. He'd continued to hope even after Molly and Ronald's indiscretions that he might come to find love with the daughter of the Weasley family. It would have further cemented his loyalty to him and his mission.

He had of course been concerned for some time over the closeness between Harry and Hermione Granger. But had been optimistic that it would progress no farther. Simply put the girl was a complication in his plans.

She was despite her predilection towards trusting authority, always questioning things with that remarkable mind of hers, and was not truly loyal to anyone other than Harry himself.

He saw now that he should have intervened more directly in some way. Before it had come to this. Because now it was far too late.

A soul bond…In theory such a thing was an unexpected boon. After all he had long suspected Harry's selfless caring nature was his greatest strength. But it also meant that any attempts to disrupt his relationship with Hermione Granger were doomed to catastrophic failure. One interfered with such forces at their peril.

He straightened in his chair and steepled his fingers and breathed in a cleansing breath. Yes, he could manage, even with this hurdle. He would just need to adjust his plans accordingly. He made a note of it.

—-

In Belsize Park London, Emma Granger's reaction to the article in the paper, was perhaps somewhat predictably given the circumstances, to run about in a bit of a panic. After all it wasn't often that one learned completely by surprise that their nearly sixteen year old daughter was engaged to be married.

And if one did find out this kind of news, it generally also had the distinction of heralding the arrival of another, smaller, addition to the family.

Surprisingly Dan Granger's reaction upon reading the article his wife was brandishing at him was far more sedate and measured.

He wrapped his wife in a hug and took the time to talk her down into a relatively calm state of mind. Understandably this took a while. He reassured her that either there was some mistake, or there was a far more reasonable explanation.

He even poured her a cup of tea and got her settled at the kitchen table, before encouraging her to use the mirror to call Hermione for clarification in a couple hours. When the girl was more likely to be up and about.

He left his now significantly more composed wife in the kitchen and retired to the peace and quiet of his study. He then proceeded to calm his own nerves by seeing to some periodic weapon maintenance and checking his ammunition stockpile while whistling a cheery tune to himself.

—-

Harry started awake all at once when there was a rapid and panicked knocking at the door to his room. He got up with a groan and stumbled over to the door before pulling it open.

And met a Wide eyed Hermione coming the other way. He immediately recognized something was wrong. "Hermione, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Her mouth was opening and closing and she was uttering a sort of inarticulate but non the less stifled scream. "Aaaahhhhhahahhhahhhhhahhaaaahh!"

She jabbed a bundle he recognized as the morning paper towards him and he carefully took it from her. Having to gently pry her hands, which had the paper in an iron death grip from the pages. This took about ten minutes.

When he finally managed to pry his prize from his girlfriend's hands and smooth out the paper he took to reading it. His jaw dropped, and while he managed a more articulate response than she, his response, unlike hers, was unprintable.

—-

Chapel Hill Wizarding Penitentiary, was concealed beneath a decommissioned nuclear power plant. Now, one might ask what a wizarding prison was doing in such a place? The simple answer is that magic doesn't work so well in a place with such a high back ground radiation index.

Not that the prisons guards or prisoners were in any danger from that, not with regular potion intake to counteract the effects.

Molly Weasley. Prisoner 427-81 GC was sitting in her cell, sipping her morning tea, dressed in her not particularly stylish but very functional white jumpsuit. She gave quite the start when the screaming started. Yelling that ran the gambit between inarticulate, hysterical, deeply profane and highly disturbed was coming from her son's cells across the block.

On any other occasion she would be in a panic to figure out what was happing to her boy. However she had already read this morning's complimentary paper. And after having her own minor breakdown had accepted defeat and returned to her morning routines.

The yelling changed tone as the guards, apparently unable to calm an irate Ronald Weasley started using shock batons. She shook her head and tutted as she took another sip of her tea.

—-

"It's not so bad as it sounds Hermione" Luna assured Hermione as she slathered pudding on her bagel. They had decided it might be better to take breakfast up in the prefect's common room today.

Hermione's expression was equal parts offended and doubtful, so Luna continued after taking a large bite of the monstrosity she called breakfast. "Under wizarding law, you are now protected by the same laws that protect married couples in recognition of your soul bond." She explained nodding happily then taking another bite. "It is generally assumed to be an unassailable fact that a soul bonded couple will become married at some point." She shrugged. "So their betrothal is automatically announced as a matter of course. You will note that no date has been set. You and Harry have as much time as you want before arranging nuptials." She paused chewing. "Or not arranging them as unlikely as that case may be."

"Soooo….We're not married?" Hermione asked hopefully. Before shooting Harry an apologetic look, which he waved off good natured.

Luna shook her head. "Oh no, you most certainly are, in the sight of wizarding law that is. But not in the more traditional sense of a ceremony and living together and making babies…." Luna paused and considered them. "You two will make the most adorable babies." She decided happily.

Hermione sighed and planted her forehead in her hands across the table from the blonde. "This is so confusing!" She declared.

Luna considered the crumbs of what had been a bagel on her plate. "Did I just butter a bagel with pudding?" She asked sounding a bit vexed.

"Yes Luna, you did." Kara agreed.

She shrugged and proceeded to do just that again. "Well that was silly of me." She said happily. "In a way you could see yourselves as fortunate!" She decided after slathering more pudding on a new bagel.

"How so?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Well for one thing soul bonded couples are permitted an extra marriage creating a triad should they wish." She noted.

"Why?" Asked Hermione sounding…well bamboozled, a term she hated with a passion.

"Why does the wizarding world do anything Hermione?" Luna asked happily. "Bloodlines!" She took another bite. "A soul bound couple may not have the bloodlines necessary to continue a lineage under certain circumstances. However a third partner can be introduced to ensure the inheritance of titles." She shrugged. "It's a hold over from before the accords."

Hermione sighed and thumped her head on the table once before looking back up at Luna who was watching her with interest. "And those would be?"

"Well you see if one soul bonded individual is of Pure Blood and the other is not. Prior to the accords any children would not inherit the family's noble statues. After, it was just assumed that a "noble soul" would only bind to another "noble soul." Thus negating that effect." Luna explained dreamily.

"Then why the need for plural marriages?" Hermione asked.

Luna gave her a chiding look. "Think about it. With two noble souls must by nature come two noble lines. Both noble lines need to be adequately replenished. More children means more heirs and a healthier lineage. Also…" She stopped herself and looked sheepish. "Well maybe I'll tell you about that later…"

Hermione gave the other girl a look. "Luna, what is it?"

"Well, you see Soul Bound individuals naturally become physically attracted to each other even if they weren't already as was the case with you and Harry." Luna explained reluctantly. "But even then some couples found they enjoyed…variety…"

Hermione shook her head. "You're telling me that it's mostly just so the couple can get around a bit?"

Luna cocked her head considering. "Well I wouldn't say "mostly" you underestimate how much Pure Bloods obsess about lineage. But to a certain degree yes, as it would allow them to fornicate without breaking marriage laws or the sanctity of the soul bond."

"Well we won't have to worry about that…" Harry assured Hermione. "I mean, I have no desire to cheat on Hermione, even if the rules allow it…"

Luna nodded smiling slightly. "Technically it wouldn't be cheating by wizarding law, but I understand your meaning." She agreed. Hermione was grateful for Harry's promise of devotion, it made her feel better. "However…" Luna began.

"What—" Hermione groaned.

"While it is true it is in no way required to follow such a tradition…" Luna began hesitantly.

"What is it Luna just tell us." Harry pleaded.

Luna sighed. "Hermione, Harry is the Heir of _not one_ but three noble lines at this point in time…."She admitted.

"What!?" Harry was pretty sure Hermione's yelp had roused Snape in his dungeon. The man was probably already on his way up to complain…

Luna sighed extracting her fingers from her ears "He is the last descendant of Ignotus Peverell, is the last scion of House Potter and also the heir to Slytherin's legacy by rite of conquest." She explained. "While the wizarding world might ignore it if Harry were to let a minor house's line die off. They might indeed become very—" She hesitated. "Very _concerned _if any of the houses I mentioned were to do so." Luna said delicately.

Hermione's head once more thumped onto the table. "So, you're telling me Harry will need multiple wives?"

"Oh no."

"Then what—"

"He'll only need them if he wishes to avoid mass public outcry of the kind you two have never seen before, in this life at least." She allowed. "Because you would basically be allowing legendary lineages to die out in a society who's nobility is starting to stagnate."

Harry patted Hermione on the back weakly. "Can't I—Can't I just, I don't know, assign different children as heirs of different bloodlines?"

Luna bobbled her head non-committal. "To a limited extent yes."

"Meaning?"

"Think of it this way Harry. If you were allowed to simply designate the children of a union between you and Hermione you would have four bloodlines with identical family traits. What muggles refer to as genetics." She said happily. "You'd increase the inbreeding problem in wizarding Britain by a not insignificant factor consider Pure Bloods attitudes towards breeding." She shrugged. "Thus children of a specific union would only be able to inherit two family lines."

"But I thought you said Harry was heir to three lines, not four." Hermione protested.

Luna nodded. "Harry is heir of House Potter, House Peverell and House Slytherin. And you Hermione are the heir of the newest noble house of Granger. Congratulations." Luna cheered happily.

Hermione let out a very uncharacteristic curse. Luna continued oblivious to the foul language. "And that is just assuming Harry and you decide to secure all four blood lines. You may run into complications if marrying the heirs of other noble houses."

"How the bloody hell does the wizarding world function this way?" Harry asked.

Luna looked at him like he was crazy. "With difficulty, surely you've noticed?"

"Fuuuuuuuu—" Harry growled before brushing at his hair irritably. "Well the way I see it, we weather the disapproval and stay loyal to each other…" He looked to Hermione. "I'm not about to betray my soul mate." He said squeezing her hand.

Luna nodded cheerfully. "Let's just hope you don't have multiple soul mates then hmmm?" The was met with horrified stares, and Harry was fairly certain his brains were about to liquify in his skull.

Kara cleared her throat. "I don't think that'll be a problem…Harry's file in, well you know where only mentioned one…"

"Oh good, that will make things much simpler." Luna agreed eating another bagel atrocity.

Hermione and Harry sighed in mixed exasperation and relief. He patted her on the shoulder. "Hermione, I think you better contact your parents via mirror. Your parents have got to be in a panic."

She nodded. "Right…maybe after breakfast though?" She said looking hopefully at the slice of toast she'd thus far failed to touch.

—-

In another area of Gryffindor Tower Cormac Mclaggan, least liked individual in said tower, started to make a very un-kosher remark about Hermione. Soon after he was being air lifted out the dormitory window to the Hospital wing. He had dung bombs shoved into his sinuses and would need to have them removed asap. After he'd had his legs put on the right way again that was.

—-

Unfortunately after breakfast Harry had to head out for his latest OWL hopefully one of the last he'd need to take. So Hermione was forced to make the call to her parents alone. She made her way reluctantly to her room and pulled her mirror out of her trunk and set it to call her parents mirror.

It was picked up almost immediately. "Honey are you okay!?" Emma Granger asked in lieu of a greeting.

Hermione smiled a bit at that. "Yeah mum I'm fine, I figured you would be worried so I decided to call."

Emma threw her arms up as Dan entered the room behind her. "You can say that again, Honey what's going on?" Her mother asked.

"It's complicated…"

Her mother didn't seem comforted. "Like baby on the way complicated or…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. Like Wizarding law complicated."

"So…you haven't been sleeping together?" Her mother asked hopefully.

She sighed in exasperation. "No, we haven't been having sex mum."

Her mother however was sharp enough to catch the difference. "But you _have _been sleeping in the same bed?"

She rubbed her forehead to ease the headache which was forming. "It's complicated, and I'm more than willing to explain but why don't you let me tell you about the last couple days first please?"

—-

It was her parents turn to rub their foreheads in frustration. "So, let me get this straight." He father asked. "You and Harry finally figured out you liked each other and kissed." He asked, "Good job on that by the way, it was getting painful to watch…But it also turns out you are soul mates, which it turns out is a real thing, so it also turns out that by wizarding law you're technically, if not _actually, _married or engaged."

"Yes." Hermione agreed.

Emma took up the thread. "So you're telling me that you and Harry figured out you like each other and have kissed, and have even shared a bed. But that it wasn't like that and was actually just to provide comfort to a friend who was hurting…"

"Yes."

"You Promise?" Emma asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yes mum, I promise…"

Then to her surprise and concern her mother started snickering. Her father rolled his eyes and sighed. "Uh oh, you know it's bad when your mum does that…"

Her mother wiped at a watering eye. "I'm sorry—I just think it's funny that Harry some how manages to end up in bed with three girls at once, one of whom is definitely his girlfriend and yet he was apparently totally oblivious to what it implied until someone pointed it out?"

Dan shook his head. "Dear Lord…" This would likely go on for hours he knew. It did.

—-

Harry and the others hung close to Luna as they made their way down to the DADA classroom the next day. Luna was skipping along in their midst, Harry had to admit she looked good in Gryffindor colours. Padma was trailing along behind with her sister and Harry noticed Daphne and Tracy standing outside the classroom. He had completed his OWL the previous day with no particular difficulties. It was however concerning how it seemed every other person in the school had something to say about his _betrothal _and yet Dumbledore the de facto "king of the castle" as it were had yet to say a word. It was unlike him, and Harry was bracing himself. The pair from Slytherins stepped forward as they arrived.

"Hello Harry, are things well with you?" Daphne asked.

He nodded, "Well enough. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop, you?"

She sniffed delicately. "Well enough I suppose, I—" She cut off.

Once again Professor James Miller came sprinting up from down the hall slightly disheveled. "Ah good, everyones here," He said looking pleased with himself. "But first let me welcome our two new classmates. Hello again Luna, Hello Padma." He said shaking their hands. "Now everyone in the classroom, and we'll see about getting started." He said leading them all in.

"Now then, first things first," He said as he marched to the head of the classroom. "As you can see I've put up blackout curtains." He said, "If everyone would stand at the front row, so you can all see, the things I've brought in for you today?" He said seriously.

The class all lined up at the front as instructed and he hauled a cage forward laboriously despite the wheels and dropped it where his desk usually sat. "Whooo, need to see about getting this thing greased up," He said smiling slightly. "Now then, in case you haven't guessed it between the question I asked a few classes ago and the blacked out windows. This…" He said throwing off the sheet. "Is a vampire,"

A woman, or what appeared to have been a woman at some point, prowled the floor of the cage her legs splayed wide for balance, and leaning on her knuckles. She was filthy and dressed only in rags. Most of the class recoiled at the sight of her. She snarled and revealed a pair of razor sharp fangs, and her eyes blazed an almost glowing red. "Now first Iw ant to say sorry for the delay, I had another lined up, but there was an er—accident. So we had to put this off until today." muttered Professor Miller. "What do you know about Vampires?" He asked carefully in a low monotone. Even still the creatures head turned to track him carefully.

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand "They're blood drinkers, technically undead, and immortal, or the next best thing, they're generally not like that though…What did you do to her?" She asked sounding concerned.

He smiled thinly. "I did nothing miss Granger, though your concern for her is admirable. She actually did this to herself." He said a note of sorrow in his voice. "This Vampire, unlike the ones living in the family's residing in the cities, is feral, which is to say her mind did not survive her transformation. And thus we are authorized to…well frankly, to kill her when were done with her." He noticed there faces. "I know, it's hard isn't it? She appears so alive, so human, but that spark that made her sentient is gone. She was once known by the name Melanie Case, an honour student at the local university." His eyes boring into each student in turn. "She is now a monster, no more, no less." Pausing at the concerned looks he was getting. "Do not worry, I will not be asking you to kill her. I will bear that burden myself." He murmured sadly. "She was found in a sewer outside Liverpool you know, been feeding mostly on rats until some city workers stumbled across her. She killed them, drained them dry." He sighed and turned to them. "What is the protocol for dispatching a Vampire?" he asked, striking for more certain ground.

He pointed to Daphne, who was resting one of her hands on her wand, "Take it's head with a cutting charm, or destroy it's heart with a blasting charm. If you can burn it, that works too." Daphne supplied low and tired sounding. Hearing a tragic story like Melanie's did that to people.

"Thank you miss Greengrass. Ten points to Slytherin. I understand, this is hard for a lot of you. Killing someone, even someone who's now lost, like her, is not something to discuss lightly." He assured them.

"How do Muggles do it?" Daphne asked. "The killing, I mean. Should they have to do it?"

"Similar tactics," James explained. "They take the head, usually with a blade, or a well placed shot from a high powered firearm. Destroy the heart. A Wooden stake works best. Fire? Yes, that too. Crossbows are the favoured weapon because they can fire wooden bolts and give you a bit more range." He noted. "They also use holy water, and drawing them into sunlight or onto holy ground." He explained. "But that's a discussion for a little later," He said and threw the sheet over the cage again. He pushed it into the shadows and pulled another cage out under the spotlight. "And what is this?" He asked, pulled the sheet, and there was a clatter behind Harry as Seamus tried to back up over the desk behind him, and possibly over the one behind that too.

"Banshee," Said everyone who had witnessed Seamus' bogart incarnation back in third year. The creature, a floating apparition vaguely similar to a woman, floating in zero gee, but dark and twisted.

James smiled. "Indeed this is the creature most often referred to as a Banshee, the original name was Bean Si, what are the qualities of a Banshee?" He asked.

He chose Luna for this answer, a good choice it turned out. "A Bean Si is like a guard dog for the Fae, they appear humanoid and therefore sentient, but they are no more intelligent than a wolf." She explained. "They are said to be able to kill with a scream, but this is not entirely accurate, they can stun with it, and fill their prey with dread but they do not kill with it, they do that by sucking the energy out of your mouth similar to the way a Dementor takes a soul." She said dreamily.

"Correct," James agreed. "Now how do you defeat one?" He asked and pointed to Seamus who had regained his composure and had raised a hand. "Holy ground, cold iron, or a banishing ritual." He said promptly.

James smiled and nodded. "Why not magic?" He asked.

Seamus shook his head. "Never use magic on true Fae. Fairies, Doxys, Pixies and such, it works okay on, but not on full blooded Fae. You only try magic on real Fae if you want to die." He said with certainty. "They resist most magic, and they can twist most of the rest easily." He murmured trying not to look at the Banshee, and James pulled a sheet over it.

James pushed the cage back, and pulled out one more. "Why?" He asked as he pulled the last sheet. This cages was different, it was primarily plexiglass from what Harry could tell with runes carved into its surface, the four corners of the box were shored up by thick cast iron girders. The being inside…Was something different altogether.

Tall and lean, and the way it stalked back and forth within it's cell was almost feline, but not. It was almost human but with more angular features. It's ears were pointed and it was garbed in clothing that appeared fashioned from leaves but which was actually metal and gems. It's hair was long, and silken, floating in a non existent breeze, but it's eyes were utterly alien, Glowing white orbs with a four spoked pupil each.

Luna padded forward and curtsied and the creature froze, turning towards her. After a pause the creature imitated the action. Luna spoke. "Because true Fae, are not from here." She said, staring dreamily into the creatures eyes as it blinked back at her.

James nodded. "Luna is correct, can you tell me Luna ,what this is and what one must never do in the presence of Fae?" He asked.

She nodded. "This is an Elf, I would guess a Lady of the Summer Courts, not like house elves, which would more correctly be referred to as brownies." She said tilting her head speculatively, again the creature imitated her. "As to things you must never do around a Fae? Never trust them, if you put them to your back, make sure something is between you and them, and then run." She said firmly.

"Can you continue?" The professor, asked and she nodded.

"The Fae, are not human, they must never be mistaken for us. Where even Goblins and Dwarves are possible to sympathize and empathize with, the Fae are not, they are utterly alien. They value things we have no words for, with a single known exception. Courtesy." She said solemnly. "They come from a place people have called faery land, or under hill. It is not like here, time has next to no meaning there, they are all of them, exceptionally dangerous…This is because while they are different from us they are unquestionably intelligent. They resist our magic because they are never fully here, and they are more fully there, where ever magic is as real and ever present as air, or water, or gravity." She said.

"Which is why I will point you all to the advice Luna has already given you, if you encounter one in the world at large, do not fight, run. Run as fast and as hard as you can. They are predators, and utterly without mercy. Run until you fall down from exhaustion, and then push to your feet, and run until your feet bleed." He instructed stoically. "This specimen, will be banished as soon as we are done for today, we will not even attempt to kill it, as to do so would be extraordinarily dangerous." He explained. "But for the sake of argument how does one kill a true Fae?" he asked and pointed to Luna.

"Cold Iron, some of the Darker Fae cannot stand prayers either, though the reason for this is unknown, but cold iron is your best hope, like a sword. Or a bullet." She said seriously.

The professor nodded. "If you can manage to penetrate it's shields that is, before it kills everything in the room." James agreed. "Fae are just as delicate as you or I once past their magic, actually in some ways more so, but their magic is so much more formidable than ours. You remember that which I told you of Mages? They were the only ones who could stand toe to toe with a Fae magically speak, and even then, they were loathe to do so. And no one is known to have managed the feat in their world." He said. "So why is this world not crawling with Fae? Why are we not dead, and they not the rulers?" He asked.

"Because they have no desire for lordship over a world as unchanging as Earth." Luna said, placing a hand against the glass, the creature mimicked it curiously. "That, and they do not breed but once every ten thousand years of our years." She said. "May I send her back under hill now?" She asked. "She is—lonely here…" She murmured.

James considered that, and Luna. "I will let you help me, if you would like, which method of banishment would you prefer?" He said deciding to go along with her on this.

"I would ask her to leave if you would lower the ward preventing a blink after I have done so. It hurts them less to leave on their own." She suggested. "If I get her to nod you know I have her agreement. She, like all true Fae cannot lie, and will avoid breaking a promise once given." She said dreamily then spoke haltingly in what Harry vaguely recognized as very broken welsh. "Mynd adref , nid yw y byd hwn yn perthyn i chi . Angel marwolaeth yn sefyll yn ein plith . Onid ydych yn gweld ? Mynd adref at eich perthynas agosaf ."

The elf studied her for a long moment, tilting it's head as it tried to parse her words, then nodded. Luna smiled. "Please professor?" She asked.

He hesitated before pushing a rune on one of the girders. The elf smiled beatifically, and then it was gone, as though it were never there. Thankfully it did not reappear in the classroom and start wreaking unholy terror and destruction. Harry noticed a single flower had replaced it in the cage. Luna wandered back to him and nestled against him shuddering, and Harry came to realize she had been terrified being close to the creature. He held her close to his side until the shaking stopped.

—-

A couple hours later, Harry wandered into Professor Babbling's office after another Ancient Runes class. They had spent the class practicing a spell for more fine and precise etching of runes into a template.

She looked up as he entered and smiled welcomingly. "Ah Mister Potter, good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order." She said pleasantly. "What may I help you with today?"

"Uh, I wanted to ask you about what we were talking about last time. About my family's specialty I mean." he clarified.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Of course, what can I tell you?"

"Well, I'm going to be getting a hold of the family tomes on the subject soon, or at least that's the hope." He admitted. "And I was wondering if you might have some ideas where I should start when I get them?"

She paused considering. "Well let me think. I suppose if I were you I'd start with the basics, check out if they had any tricks for etching and specialized mixtures and the like. From there check out the composition and array focusing, the verbiage of their particular runic language I suppose you'd call it." He nodded and took a note or two.

"I must say, I am exceedingly jealous that you get to learn the secrets of how the Potters construct wards. I mentioned I'd visited a Potter warded site once yes?" She shook her head ruefully. "Wonderful constructs, if sadly inactive for the most part."

Harry considered that. "Where was this site? I might check it out some time?"

"Oh I'm quite sure the owners would be glad to have you take a look at those wards one day. But I imagine they wouldn't be allowed. The Department of Mysteries is very careful who they let into their facility, I was only allowed in during one of their rare expert inspections. I only got to see a fraction of the place…"

Harry froze. "I'm sorry you're saying the Potters warded the Department of Mysteries?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, only the best in that department, or at least thats what they always say. They've had to make due without second best since your families…well you know." She said trailing off awkwardly.

He nodded un-offended, then considered. "Would you like to see the tomes?"

She gave a start. "Oh, I couldn't ask that of you Lord Potter, your families secrets belong to you, indeed they may be the source of your livelihood."

He shrugged, "And they may not be too, I don't know what I'll do with them to be honest. But you could improve your own crafting with them surely?"

She seemed reluctant. "It is generally considered a profound act of trust for a Noble family to allow an outsider even a glimpse of their work. And It would be robbing your descendants of their edge in that field…."

He thought on that. "Not if you don't teach it to anyone else." He corrected and she blinked surprise. "Tell you what you help me interpret what's in those tomes and you can read them to your hearts content, just don't go teaching anybody else unless I give permission. You can make some Potter quality rune work with your own twist and benefit from it, and in the end still leave my descendants secure."

She considered that. "I would…want to be in the form of a contract Lord Potter, that way I wouldn't be tempted to violate my promise…"

"I trust you, but if you need that to feel right in yourself I can get one drawn up at Gringotts tomorrow." He agreed.

"Thank you Lord Potter, this is an incredible opportunity." She gushed smiling. Flushed with anticipation.

"No problem, professor. Thank you for your help."

—-

Hermione was nervous. Not because of the study session for which she was preparing to take part in. Not directly at least. She was after all fairly competent in her own estimations when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

No, she was nervous because she would be going swimming. With every other member of their study group.

On the positive side, she reflected, Wizarding swim wear, at least the kind permitted for wear at Hogwarts. Was fairly conservative by modern standards. So at least her one piece wouldn't draw unnecessary scrutiny.

Still, it would be the first time Harry would be seeing her in such an outfit. And there would be other girls present for her to be compared against…

Such as Daphne, who could give Fleur a run for her money in the figure department. Or Susan who had developed quite nicely, she was told, in the mammary department.

She Hermione, was she had to admit, feeling fairly self conscious just then. By her estimations she wasn't terribly attractive, not particularly skinny, or buxom or curvy. But she was able to comfort herself, at least a little, by reminding herself Harry had chosen her, not one of others. He was her boyfriend…

So she calmed herself down for the most part. Aside from a minor incident in which those present had to come together and insist Luna wear _something_ despite her usual swimming habits. Now she was merely nervous as opposed to excessively anxious.

She did however feel the need to stop the others before they left the change room. "Um—one thing before we go out there please?" The others considered her curiously.

"I don't—know that Harry will be swimming, maybe he will maybe he won't. Or if he will be doing so without a shirt of some sort. But—"

"Worried, we'll be eyeballing your boy Granger?" Daphne asked slyly.

Hermione blanched. "Er no—at least not until you said that… But that's not what I mean…er, I suppose I'll just say this. Please do not stare? He's um—self conscious." Kara at least was already nodding comprehension even if the others merely seemed confused.

Eventually she go them to promise and they wandered out into the main chamber.

The guys are, predictably already waiting. Technically so was Tonks, but she was notable in that she wasn't in swimming clothes. Apparently she would be forgoing swimming today.

Harry was in fact wearing a swim shirt, which suggested he intended to get in the water too. He padded forward as they arrived. "Alright, here's the deal I want you each to swim…five laps, get out and then stretch. Then we'll see how we're doing." He considered them. "Er—maybe form a line and we'll get started?"

While the others formed a line as requested she padded over to Harry. The other's began choosing lanes to swim their laps in.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked tentatively.

He smiled ruefully at her. "I'm great, now that you're here."

She rolled her eyes smirking. "Yes, yes very charming Potter." She teased giving him a crooked grin. "But seriously. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Tonks stepped up beside them. "So, Harry—" She asked with a wicked grin. "What do you think of your girlfriend's new look?"

Harry never took his eyes off hers as he answered Tonks' question. "Magnificent as ever Hermione, I promise."

She blushed at his praise. "Thanks,"

They watched as Daphne performed a perfect dive into the pool and began a precise front crawl across the pool. Hermione sighed enviously, then yelped in surprise as Harry gently grabbed her lifting her chin so she was looking into his face, before lowering his face to hers and kissing her. "Hey," he murmured. "I'm not looking at anyone else, even her. Keep that in mind."

She smiled wanly, grateful for his reassurances, but still couldn't help a touch of envy when Daphne, water goddess apparently emerged from the pool and started stretching.

She shook that off and followed Harry to the pool. Taking a slot in the line and beginning her own laps. Harry performing his own in the lane right beside hers.

After they hauled themselves out of the water and finished their own stretches he considered those gathered. "I think that went fairly well," He allowed nodding his head approvingly. "None of you seem particularly winded, which is good. But I still think next time we'll bump up the number of laps." He nodded thoughtfully. "Now let's get changed back and well see about a lesson."

It was, despite the efforts of some of the girls, only a couple minutes later before they were all out on the training floor.

Harry was pacing looking them over. "Alright, I'm going to start us off with something basic I suppose. Just sort of getting a baseline on what you guys are capable of." he explained evenly. "I'll pair you off and then I want you each to practice expelliarmus."

He could clearly tell a couple were about to protest and raised his hand palms out to forestall them. "Like I said, I know it's basic, but it has actually saved my life before. So please just uh—trust me when I say it's useful."

He paired Ginny and Neville. Hermione to her eternal consternation found herself paired with Daphne while Luna was paired with Kara. Susan and Hannah were, as ever inseparable.

Astoria was paired with Ernie… "Padma you're with Fred, if you can figure out which one of them is him." He nodded to the other twins. "Parvati you're with George."

"Come on George," Parvati instructed grabbing him by the sleeve.

"How do you know I'm George? I could be Fred!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a twin too remember. You've got a different pattern of freckles. And besides Fred's prettier."

Hermione watched a protesting George get led away before turning her attention to Harry briefly, as he moved to stand beside Tonks.

Her attention was brought back to the immediate by Daphne calling to her. "You ready Granger?"

"Yes Daphne," She sighed. "I am."

—

Harry watched with interest as the others began practicing, and soon the air was filled with random spell fire and wands flying this way and that. He had to fight a nostalgic sigh.

Hermione and Daphne seemed to be managing just fine. Though there was a slight awkwardness whenever they paused to converse, clearly some work needed to be done there.

"Neville's a bit…inconsistant" Tonks noted dryly as Neville managed to somehow turn all Ginny's clothes fluorescent pink and stand her hair on end.

He nodded easily. "He's using his dad's wand." He explained and got a nod of understanding. "But he'll do well with Ginny, she's kind enough to—" He nodded as the pair stopped. "Yup see there, she's congratulating him each time he manages. Confidence is half the battle with Neville." He noted.

They continued watching in silence for a time. The Weasley Twins gave a reasonable accounting of themselves when they were not allowed to conspire for tom foolery. "George Weasley you get back here!" Bellowed Parvati after she picked herself back up after somehow getting flipped by a misfire. "And you, Fred get back to my sister!" She demanded. "I told your brother already I can tell the difference between the two of you. Your the pretty one, he's the ruggedly handsome one. Now get!"

The Patil Twins seemed to be managing them just fine. Susan and Hannah were working well together, and Astoria seemed to be managing against Ernie well enough.

Eventually he called a halt, then paused to wait for the wands to stop flying. He spent the next couple minutes demonstrating and explaining the little nuances he'd noted about the spell in question before starting them off again.

Sure enough, just like last time there were some improvements of note. He offered bits of advice and encouragement here and there while Tonks did the same.

Half an hour later he called a proper end to things. "Alright, it seems to me you've all got that down. Though if you guys get in some practice time here or there that'd be beneficial." he noted.

He paused considering, but was cut off by Fred. At least he assumed it was him. "Come on Harry, you said you'd show off for us." He yelled.

There was a general murmur of agreement. "Alright, alright!" Harry laughed in exasperation. What do you guys want to see from us today?"

The group generally milled about as they considered and deliberated. Eventually the call came, they wanted a duel.

He nodded. "Alright Tonks, you up for a quick spar?" He asked.

"You know it." She retorted.

They squared off and started circling each other as the mats cleared of bystanders and a shield curtain raised between them and the audience. "Same rules as always!" he called. "Nothing potentially lethal, nothing permanently damaging and nothing excessively humiliating."

She nodded, and they started.

The fight, such as it was, continued for about ten minutes. Each of them pushing the other back and forth across the mats. Neither able to get anything more than a small advantage over the other.

He knew perfectly well by now, that Tonks was in some way testing him. She got a bit tougher each time they fought. Thus far in all the times they had duelled they had yet to reach his limits.

He was, on occasion, tempted to test her in return. But he always decided against it.

Finally they called a halt Harry batting aside a trio of stunners.

There was silence for a bit before someone let out an oath. "Bloody hell Harry!" George breathed from beside his twin.

Harry smiled crookedly at them as he towelled off the sweat. "You guys satisfied for tonight?" He asked, and there were general nods of agreement.

"Then why don't I let you guys go for now?" He suggested. "See you…Monday I guess?"

The group scattered.

—-

Close to an hour later there was a tentative knock at Dumbledore's door. He looked up before a small smile of satisfaction quirked his lips. He composed himself and then called out. "Enter?"

Tonks poked her head in before the rest of her followed. He nodded seemingly absently. "Ah, Miss Tonks. So good to see you." He greeted.

"You did call for me Dumbledore." She pointed out.

He smiled benignly. "So I did." he agreed. "I wanted to ask you if young Harry has organized any of his study sessions yet." He asked, already knowing the answer. But this question was in many ways a test for you Nymphadora.

Tonks nodded easily. "Yeah, had the first earlier this evening."

He cocked his head in interest. "Indeed, and how did it go?" He asked.

She shrugged, looking as ever a tad uncomfortable in the Headmaster's office. "Pretty well I should think. They seem to love him."

He nodded sagely. "Yes, Harry does seem to inspire devotion in others…"

She waved that off irritably. "No, I mean they like his teaching style. Though they are fond enough of him as a person I suppose." She admitted.

"Ah, excellent. What was he teaching tonight, if you'll indulge my curiosity?" He asked interestedly, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Just some basics, he's got them improving their disarming spells."

He nodded. "A worthy tool in the right hands." he paused considering. "Tell me, do you think this study group will be effective going forward?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "I believe so, why?"

He smiled apologetically. "I am merely considering whether or not to provide further resources for Harry to use. If he is as capable as you indicate and believe, this study will benefit those being taught to a not insignificant degree. In that case, then facilitating that process is in everyone's best interest, would you not agree?"

She nodded thinking. "Harry's got some reasonable resources right now—then again I believe I heard him mentioning he might try asking some of the teachers to stop in once and a while to give pointers.

Dumbledore beamed happily. "I believe that would be a capital idea! Does he have any particular professor in mind?"

She nodded, "Flitwick I believe."

He nodded knowingly. "Ah yes, Filius is indeed a talent individual. We are most fortunate to have him on staff." he paused considering. Then nodded. "If he agrees to it, you have my permission to request his time and efforts as you see fit."

"I'm sure Harry will be grateful." Tonks allowed and he nodded.

"Tell me Tonks, you say Harry is well thought of by the students, and you seem rather fond of the boy yourself. Do you—feel this group is…as _connected _as they could be? I find that a spirit of camaraderie can work wonders in these kinds of organizations."

Tonks hesitated. "Well—Harry and the girls…Hermione, Kara and Luna that is, are pretty close already," She noted, getting an agreeing nod from the aged headmaster. "And I think the others could potentially be good friends too from what I've seen of them. If that's what you mean?"

He appeared to ponder, "Indeed, hmmm… I am merely considering how such a thing might be facilitated. After all, friendships can not be rushed…" He explained. "But—perhaps allowing them to spend more time together in someway…yes, that might be just the ticket…" he mused.

He stirred from his reverie and considered the pink haired young woman across from him. "Now, I have some other questions for you Tonks." He began "You have not been attending the Order meeting lately."

She frowned. "I've been fairly busy. It's not like it's relaxing work chasing after teenagers all day." She protested defensively. "And with this study group…"

He chuckled soothingly and raised his hands to stop her. "Ah, you misunderstand me. I was not accusing. Merely curious if there was anything you felt the Order should know…"

She considered, then shrugged. "Harry is concerned about this soul fragment thing. He's not making any progress on figuring it out though," She admitted. "and I'm sure he'd welcome any advice or information which might put his mind at ease."

Dumbledore nodded stoically. "Indeed, such things are a difficult topic to learn anything of aren't they?" He paused then nodded, reaching a decision. "What has he been able to find out? Perhaps I might follow leads he cannot?" he suggested hopefully.

Tonks watched him carefully. "He knows a bit about what cultures dabbled in studying souls. But that's about it." She finally admitted grudgingly.

He nodded. That was indeed all that remained on Horcruxes and similar within the school's library. He had made certain of it himself.

"I can of course see if any of my colleagues abroad have information if that would help?" He offered.

She nodded. "I will ask him."

"Thank you. I merely wish to ensure he is not to distressed by the matter." Dumbledore assured her. He paused watching her for a while. "Very well I had no further inquiries. Did you need anything tonight Tonks?"

She shook her head "No"

He nodded acceptance. "Very well, then I shall not further encroach upon your evening." She left a few moments later.

Dumbledore sat contemplating for a time_. I wonder if the guest tower is still available…_

A croak caught his attention and he looked up sharply.

_How does that Raven keep getting in here? _He cursed mentally, pushing to his feet.

—-

**Author's Notes: Cyber Hamster demands Reviews, comments, subscriptions and such. He will devour them in sacrifice to his heathen gods! I really need to exorcize that little freak I think...**


	27. Chapter 26: Meeting the FamilyAgain

**Author's Note: Sorry for how long this took. I needed a bit of a break, and frankly this chapter fought me a little. I only finished it a couple minutes ago. So no betas again. I'll do a run through and see about putting up a fixed version soon. BTW I'm seriously thinking of replacing cyber hamster. Suggestions?**

**Chapter 26: Meeting the Family...again**

Hermione stepped smartly aside as she regained her feet. Just in time to avoid Harry who was exiting the floo behind her. With his usual level of poise and speed. Meaning he just barely avoided smashing into the table legs as he slid under the piece of furniture half way across the pub.

She hurried over to him, shaking her head fondly. Harry did not travel well, he never had and in all likelihood never would. As near as she could tell he wasn't doing anything wrong when he entered a floo. The entire system just seemed to hate him and always saw to it that he was tossed out the other end like a ball from a cannon.

There was rueful chuckling from those gathered around them as she bent to help him to his feet. Unfortunately for Harry's dignity this included a fair number of people he knew.

Dumbledore had made the last minute executive decision, that the entirety of the Defence Study group be allowed to attend the trip to Diagon Alley. A not entirely unappreciated gesture.

Unfortunately it came with the caveat that they be accompanied by a large escort. Not just teachers, such as had originally been intended but by "Volunteers" as he had called them.

This basically appeared to include the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix. Which had apparently inducted a couple new members since they'd last seen them gather. Harry and Hermione blinked in surprise as the usually fairly restrained Greengrass girls rushed forward with a whoop of joy to meet their parents. Unexpected additions to the proceedings.

They padded over cautiously once they were certain the family's greetings seemed to have ended. Harry bent slightly at the waist. "Greetings Lord Greengrass." He bowed a little more deeply to the lady standing beside the familiar lord. "Milday Greengrass."

Matthias Greengrass smiled slightly. "Lord Potter."

Lady Greengrass tilted her head deferentially "Greetings Lord Potter. We have not had occasion to meet prior to today have we?"

Harry shook his head smiling. "No Milady. Though a family friend speaks very fondly of you." He noted.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And who might that be?" She asked curious.

"Remus Lupin."

She blinked in surprise, then pinked slightly chuckling. Her husband smiling fondly at her. The girl for there part seemed confused and looked to her curiously. "Oh my," She laughed. "It's been a vert long time since I've seen dear Remus…" She noted ruefully. "How is he?"

Harry shrugged, but smiled. "He's managing." Harry glanced about. "Actually, considering this crowd…I'd be surprised if he doesn't show some time today."

She nodded, Astoria cocked her head at her mother. "You know mum?"

She bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes. Quite well in fact…" She looked to Harry questioningly. "I wasn't aware he was part of this little group of Dumbledore's…"

Harry snorted slightly. "Yeah he is. I admit I'm surprised to find you here, though maybe I shouldn't be considering your daughters are here?" He asked probingly.

Lord Greengrass scowled slightly before schooling his features. "Yes, Dumbledore…approached us and presented his case for supporting his war effort. As you are…working with him too, we felt this might be a good show of support while also helping to protect our family from reprisals…"

To anyone not so familiar with Harry they would not be able to tell. But Hermione could see Harry was irritated Dumbledore had used him to secure the Greengrasses support. But he hid it well. "Dumbledore always did know how to make the most of a situation…" he agreed casting his eyes about. "Uh— I hope you don't mind but before everyone starts wandering off maybe I should handle somethings. I'll be back in a moment." Harry moved off to start talking with others who were still milling about the dingy little pub. She was about to follow when Lord Greengrass spoke to her. "Ah yes, my apologies for neglecting you my dear, and you would be Lady Granger then?" He greeted.

"Um…What?" Was her confused reply.

He chuckled knowingly. "Your soul bond elevated you to nobility dear girl. Congratulations I suppose?"

She blushed slightly. "I um—I still haven't gotten used to the idea actually" She admitted sheepishly.

He nodded affably. "Indeed. Imagine it might be a bit of a change in how you think of yourself?"

She shrugged. "Well….yes, I suppose I mean, I didn't suddenly get wealthier, and my house didn't suddenly expand to my knowledge." She offered with a wry smile. "And nobodies invited me to a fancy party yet…" She admitted feigning offence theatrically.

He smiled and chuckled. "Yes that is what those who revel in nobility seem to do isn't it?" He paused considering her. "I hope you realize your good fortune?"

She cocked her head curiously and he explained. "Lord Potter is not only a good man from what I can tell but one of significant standing…"

She grimaced. "I was his friend for years before this…"

She could tell she'd passed some sort of test with him when he smiled. "Indeed, and I can attest to the value of marrying your friend. That along is a better prize than all the wealth in England I assure you." He offered. She had to admit, at least to herself that she was surprised to hear him say so. Not that she dared say that aloud.

"You and Lady Greengrass were friends then? Before getting together I mean?" She asked as she observed the too smiling fondly at eachother.

Matthias nodded. "Yes. For many years. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately as the case may be, her relationship with another fell through and she started spending more time with me. Things went from there…"

His daughters seemed very surprised he was confiding this much in her. He offered a wry smile. "I am, as I have heard Muggles refer to it. The rebound guy."

His wife rolled her eyes and swatted his arms playfully before smiling at him " Oh, don't be like that. I love you, you're not second best to me."

He nodded agreeably. "I know. But it is how we met. Had…he not missed out he and you might have that relationship…"

"Wait!" Yelped Daphne, Hermione could practically see the torch lighting over her head. "Mum's boyfriend before you was Uncle Remmy…Are you saying Remus Lupin is Remmy?"

Her mother chuckled ruefully, and looked to Hermione knowingly "The curse of intelligent children you know?" She turned her eyes back to Daphne. "Yes dear, me and were dating for a period. We broke up because of the fuss your grandparents made when they found out about his condition. He didn't want to cause me undo strain with my family…" She said sounding regretful.

Hermione had to admit watching Daphne goggle at her mother so was highly entertaining to say the least. "Why didn't you tell us when he was our teacher?"

Lady Greengrass shrugged. "He didn't introduce himself to you. I decided he desired his privacy for one reason or another."

"Oohhhhh," groaned Astoria. "But think of all the stories he could have told about you!"

Lady Greengrass pinked again, likely remembering something which wasn't for her daughter's ears.

"Only the most complimentary ones I assure you." interrupted a quiet and polite voice she recognized. They turned and there was Lupin, with a grinning Sirius Black at his shoulder. Lady Greengrass' eyes widened and she smiled brightly before hurrying forward "Remmy!" She greeted and hugged the Werewolf warmly. "It's been too long."

"Hello Laurel. It's good to see you. Matthias" Lupin greeted each in turn.

"Remus." Matthias offered smiling.

Lady Greengrass pulled back to arms length and looked him over and tutted knowingly. "Damn it Remmy, you need to take better care of yourself. Look at you!"

He smiled shyly. "I am trying Laurel, you know how it is."

She smiled wanly in return "That I do, don't I?" She considered him. "How are you managing with that?"

He smiled slightly. "Better, since the potion was invented." he reported. "Still…it's hard to find permanent work"

She nodded understandingly. It was indeed hard for a wizard to find much work with Lycanthropy on their record. She waved to the pub around them. "Dumbledore didn't mention you were part of…this!"

He chuckled "Yes, he always was a bit cagey…"

"Hey Remus" greeted Harry finally returning. "Sirius." He gave his god father a hug. "Sorry for running off like that." He said apologetically to the Greengrasses. "I was just talking with the rest of the study group…"

"What about?" Daphne asked.

"Well, and this extends to you two as well, though I'd be surprised if you need it." He noted scratching his chin idly. "I asked everyone to stop by Ollivander's and get a backup. I told them that if they honestly couldn't afford it I'd cover it."

"Very generous lord Potter." Matthias noted.

Harry shrugged. "It's _always_ been an issue in fights I've been in. Always having a reliable backup is a big help." He assured them.

"Well, why don't you girls go do that and then come back here after hmm? Allow your mother and I time to catch up with Remus?" The lord suggested.

"Okay Father" Astoria agreed, bouncing a little in anticipation.

"Yes Father" Daphne agreed significantly more restrained. They wandered off together with the others hurrying out into the alley. Harry notes Hestia moved to follow at a discrete distance.

"They'll be watched properly?" Lord Greengrass asked worriedly.

"Absolutely. The entire Order's here near as I can tell." Sirius noted happily.

Hermione glanced around. He was right, save Hagrid, nobody else was missing that she could tell. There's was a jangle at the door and Tonks wandered back into the pub tailed by her parents who look a bit wide eyed.

"Found these two wandering around outside. Seems they couldn't find the pub without you there Hermione." She noted chuckling.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't think of that!"

"These would be your parents then?" Laurel Greengrass asked pleasantly.

Hermione blushed. "Yes. Um—Mum, Dad this is Lord and Lady Greengrass. We go to school with their daughters. And this is Professor Lupin."

"I'm not a professor any more Hermione" Corrected Lupin smiling none-the-less.

"Right sorry."

Dan considered the pair across from him. "The Wizarding world seems to have a lot of nobility floating around." He noted cautiously.

Matthias just chuckled. "That we do."

"So. Honey, we're here, and we figured we'd better talk." Emma noted to Hermione.

"Er…yeah. I suppose we should." She agreed weakly.

"Harry?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm right here. I was thinking though…Why don't we do the little things we were hoping to do first, and then we can get a table for lunch or something and talk it all out?" He suggested.

Her parents considered that then nodded, "Okay we're okay with that."

"Actually…Why doesn't Emma keep the girls company and I'll have go with Harry" Dan suggested. "Perhaps Sirius can join us?"

"We can meet at the bank and go from there in say an hour?" Harry offered.

Kara who had sauntered back over spoke up. "Luna wants to go to Ollivanders and get that feather made into a wand." She noted, then glanced to Harry. "You still…"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He agreed, Hermione wondered what about.

"Thanks Harry, that's real nice of you." She noted then paced off.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm paying for Luna's wand. I gave Kara the money." Harry nodded.

Harry turned to Dan smiling then made a show of looking over him cautiously "You packing? Should I be worried?"

Dan chuckled. "You know it. But I promise it's not because of you." He said shaking his head smiling.

"I understand." Harry agreed.

"Packing?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dan glanced around then pulled his coat aside slightly, revealing his gun and holster. Her eyes widened.

"What is that?" Asked Lady Greengras curious about the reaction it had garnered.

"It's a muggle firearm dear" Lord Greengrass noted soberly.

"Oh…." She didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"I imagine considering Harry's relationship with the Grangers, I assume he informed them of the current political climate. And how most of You-Know-Who's supporters wouldn't know what one looks like."

"Alright…" She said looking a little more certain.

Harry led the men out into the alley. Hermione overheard a bit before the door closed behind them. "So Harry where are we going?" Dan asked.

"Uh—Well, honestly my only plans were for the bank, otherwise I was going to follow Hermione around…" Admitted a sheepish sounding Harry.

Dan laughed.

—

"So….How did it go" Emma asked knowingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes sighing. Her mother had been positively vibrating with anticipation for the last ten minutes since they parted from Harry and the other girls. Tonks had trotted off following Harry at a discrete distance. Likely giving him time to chat with Sirius and her father.

"How was what?" She asked pretending confusion. Her mother swatted her for that.

"You know what. How did you two figure it out?" She demanded eagerly.

She smiled, she couldn't help it. Her mother always was a sucker for a happy story.

"Well….I decided to take Lavenders advice." She offered coyly.

Emma rolled her eyes. Knowing perfectly well to what she was referring. "No you didn't! Stop playing with me and gimme the details!"

She snorted trying to contain her laughter. Her mother was like a kid at christmas. "Alright, alright. We'd sort of been dancing around each other as you know…" She began as they stepped into a clothing store. "And apparently we both decided we needed to say something about it to the other. But we weren't sure when." She admitted.

She shrugged. "Anyways one evening we were practicing occlumency"

"Which is what?" Her mother asked curiously.

"The art of protecting your mind from external intrusion" Hermione dutifully relayed.

"Wizards can do that? Oh wait you mentioned that back during summer break didn't you?" Emma remembered

"Only some. But yes. Which is why I won't tell you some things because if you ever meet Dumbledore. Nosy busybody that he is he might take a peek." She noted dryly.

"And they let this man teach children?" Emma grumped.

Hermione shook her head. "Back on point. Me and Harry were practicing this and Harry's wandering around my mindscape, and he's being super careful not to touch anything." She explained. "He's just so respectful you know… And I got to thinking. About the various things I liked about him."

"And I got thinking about how he respected me and how love, the real thing is partially based on mutual respect and care for one another." She admitted. "I realized that me and Harry already had this even if we didn't realize it. Even if we didn't call it love yet."

Emma was watching her closely. "Anyways. We left my mind a short while later, and I decided to tell him that I thought a lot of him and would always be there for him."

"Ooohhh honey you need to be more direct than that when speaking with blokes…" Her mother noted shaking her head.

Hermione snickered. "So I found out. He appreciated the sentiment though." She argued. "And I told him I was there for him in whatever context he needed me. And he was like okay…"why are you acting so strange," not that he said that." She noted a touch ruefully. "But he said that he was glad to have me as a friend"

She sighed. "At this point I realized I'd need to be blunt, and I'm super scared, and I just tell him you know?"

"And what did he say." Asked Emma.

Hermione blushed. "Uh—He didn't get a chance for a while because I kept babbling….I er…may have said too much?" She admitted weakly.

"How so?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Er…well he took it excellently and was very happy. But I sort of said, that I wanted to be his friend."

"Good" Emma agreed.

"Confidant"

"Still good" Emma decided.

"Girlfriend"

"I'm not seeing the problem here…" Her mother noted.

"Maybe someday his lover" Hermione offered weakly.

"Okay…that's a little…" Her mother noted blinking.

"Wife"

"Oh…" Her mother winced.

"And mother of his children"

At this point Emma couldn't help it. "Oh dear…." she said snickering.

"Don't laugh!" Protested Hermione irately.

"But he took it well?" Emma asked once she regained control.

"Yes. He kissed me before saying anything" Hermione agreed.

"Ooohhh good move!" Emma agreed.

"Then he told me he would love that to be a reality" Hermione noted happily. "That he wanted those things too." She turned a bit glassy eyed as she remembered. "And we kept kissing and when we opened our eyes we were surrounded by a glow"

"That common in…?" Emma asked a touch worried.

She shook her head."No. It's very special mum."

"What did it mean?"

"It meant we are soul mates." She admitted.

"Soul mates are really a thing then…You mentioned it on the mirror." Emma noted dryly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they are. No one's as surprised as me let me tell you." She added chuckling. "And he's thrilled, because he knew what it meant. And he told me that our minds must think alike because he'd been planning on telling me too."

"Awww" her mother offered happily.

"That he couldn't see a future without me at his side. And that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. And someday his wife." Hermione reported.

Her mother barked a laugh. "Wow. You two don't do anything part way do you?"

She snorted wryly. "No, apparently not."

"I imagine it was mostly kissing after that" Her mother noted laughing.

"Yes." The girl admitted blushing. They walked in silence for a time changing stores before they spoke again.

"You know…this is serious right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Emma sighed, "yes I know." She agreed. "I just wish it had maybe come along more slowly and gently…"

Hermione smiled fondly. "I know. But I couldn't be happier. I'm just worried…"

"About what?" Her mother asked.

"You…and dad." She admitted. "I know what I'm in for mum, and I accept it happily." She sighed. 'But…my life isn't going to be simple you know that right?"

"I kinda figured honey…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean…._Really _complicated…and dangerous" She added reluctantly.

Her mother is silent for a time. Then shook her head. "Yes, we know Harry's stuck in this war one way or another. And yes we know you are going to follow him. One way or another…"

"Are you guys okay with that?" Her daughter asked curious.

"We know we can't keep you from it. We know we can't leave you to it. So we'll be there for you through it instead." Emma offered tiredly.

"Thank you." Hermione offered softly.

"Just how bad is it?"

"The danger or the complicated part? Because both are doozies." Hermione noted darkly.

"Doozies? "

Hermione shrugged embarrassed. "I don't know I think I've been spending too much time around Kara."

"The danger….and then the complicated." Emma decided.

Hermione shrugged. "It's a war mum. Strictly speaking the tide could turn against us at any minute and we'd be gone tomorrow." She tried to comfort her mother. "For now it's relatively quiet…."

She sighed, now came the hard part. "As for the complicated…Well you know Harry's a Lord right?"

Her mother chuckled. "Yes. Hard to imagine considering the way he used to dress…"

"Well it turns out…that he's the heir to not one, but three wizarding noble lines. Potter, Peverell and Slytherin." Hermione explained.

Emma nodded knowingly. "Lots of responsibilities then?"

Hermione grimaced, shaking her head. "Not so much actually. Aside from House Potter, which mostly made it's living making wards. The other two lines have been all but extinct for centuries…." She hesitated. "And I am now heir of the Granger line. Surprise by the way…"

Her mother gave her a confused look then shook her head. "Okay, explain that later…"

"Problem is that these lines are basically legendary." Hermione explained getting back on track. "He can't let them die out."

"So lots of children then…" Emma asked, partially understanding.

"One for each line if we want them to continue." Hermione agreed.

"But there's a problem."

Emma considered her. "Neither of you want four kids?"

"Actually I think we'd both be fine with that." Hermione noted thinking about that. She wanted kids…someday. And Harry desperately needed family.

"But…." Emma asked dubiously.

"But Wizarding Britain has an inbreeding problem" Hermione admitted dreading what she had to explain.

"Meaning?"

That to have four lines all sharing common genetics would worsen the situation over the next couple generations…" Hermione explained hurriedly.

"Okay…."

So…Unless we want the wizarding public going nutters because we allowed noble lines to go extinct…"

"Uh oh…." Emma murmured as it began to dawn on her.

"Harry needs a second wife….at least." Hermione finished delivering the death blow.

Her mother cradled her head "Oi…." She offered weakly.

"On the plus side. Harry's all for letting the wizarding world riot and telling them to shove it…." She stopped and shook her head ruefully. "Again I've been spending too much time with Kara." She muttered

"But how do you feel?" Emma asked looking up at her.

"He's mine mum." Hermione growled. "I don't want to share…"

"but…"

She sighed. "But. Neither do I want our lives to be made difficult by people who expect too much…"

Emma considered her then shook her head. "I think we need to talk to your father about this…"

"Yeah." Hermione agreed weakly. "He's going to go nuts isn't he?"

"Possibly." Agreed her mother grimly.

"Great…."

—

It was indeed close to an hour later that when they all gathered again in the lobby of Gringotts. Dan Granger sidled up beside Emma as the kids got caught up a little ways away. He tried to ignore the fact that a being half his height was mad dogging him from the sidelines while carrying a very nasty looking spear.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

Emma shook her head and smiled weakly. "You're going to loose your rag dear."

"That bad?" He asked skeptically.

She bobbed her head. "Yes."

"Shit…."

She nodded agreement with his crudely. "Problem is it's neither of their faults."

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Not here, the guards might object to you screaming…and maybe it's better if Hermione tells you."

He shook his head.

"Well you two look somber." Tonks noted walking up.

"Just some rough news Tonks." Emma offered.

"Any thing I can help with." The Auror offered helpfully.

"Maybe…we'll talk about it later."

"Okay." The Auror agreed easily.

Meanwhile Harry, oblivious to the likely looming storm, had made his way up to a counter but stopped when he saw a familiar Goblin wandering across the hall, under the escort of a pair of guards.

Not wanting to startle them Harry moved cautiously to intercept them. He bowed slightly as the small entourage slowed upon noticing him. "Greetings Ragnok, it is good to see you again." He greeted.

"Ah, Harry, how delightful to see you again, I did not know Hogwarts students could come visit us this time of year." Ragnok greeted.

"Good to see you too sir. I got a special dispensation from Dumbledore today, and I thought I'd tend to some business while I was out." Harry explained shaking the goblins hand. He turned to the ladies and made introductions. "Ladies, this is Director Ragnok, and as I have been recently informed King of the Goblin Nation of Great Britain." Harry said formally. The girls all hurried to bow or curtsy.

"And what business might we help you with today?" Asked the goblin cheerfully enough.

"I'd like to talk with you about one of the properties I own. But I'm also looking to secure a contract between me and another." Harry said and waved to a seat. "May we go somewhere more private?" He requested.

"Of course. I was just headed back to my office. May I ask who your companions are?" The goblin requested. Harry flushed a little at his oversight.

"I apologize, I should have made introductions. This is Kara Smith of Newark Independant, Hermione Granger of London, and Luna Lovegood of Ottery ST Catchpol." He said pointing out each in turn.

"I pleasure to meet you all." The goblin said. he led them through the halls to his office. Where they were all dully seated. "Wonderful, now that just leaves me with the property question?" he asked turning back to Harry as he seated himself behind his desk.

"Yes, it concerns Caer Whitewall." Harry explained. "As you know I asked that it be repaired, you sent a survey team out and I got the report,"

"Yes, of course. A bit dilapidated now, but once a fine property dating back thousands of years, in one form or another." The Goblin noted making notes.

Harry turned to the girls and explained a little. "Caer Whitewall, was at least at one time, my families fortress. A castle built on a small island off of Sark in the channel islands. As I was saying I ordered some repairs, but I have decided I would like to have a place which could, in times of need, shelter any and all of my friends and colleagues if need be, as well as function as a home which would be of my making." He elaborated. The girls were nodding understanding, and he explained a little more. "It wouldn't be home if my friends couldn't call it such too." They blinked owlishly at him.

"You want us to live with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled cheekily. "In some capacity at the very least yes, I know, moving in together is sort of a big step…" He smiled wider when she chuckled at that.

He turned back to Ragnok. "I would like to request it be rebuilt to the specifications I agreed upon with the builders you arranged for me to meet, and brought up to modern standards, both Muggle, and Magical. By this I mean, repaired, and wired for current muggle tech, self sufficient power wise, as well as warded properly, and suitable for a magic user to live in. I was wondering if I might use Gringotts as a middleman for any work that needs to be done? I am aware this will likely increase the expenditure however I am confident Gringotts and the goblins, will know the finest craftsman for what we require." He said smoothly.

The Goblin grinned pleased, "Indeed we do Harry, and we'd be pleased to do this work for you. I can provide you with the details for such things. Anything else I should know?" He asked.

Harry considered "A moment Director," He turned to the others. "Firstly I want to ask you girls what you think I should make room for in the planning. I hope to have you accessing it whenever you feel like it as well. Suggestions?" He asked.

The girls sat stunned for a moment. "Uh," Stammered Kara recovering first, "I always thought a castle should have an armoury and training room in it?" She said casting about for an idea. Harry nodded in satisfaction. "I uh, maybe a small chapel or knave?" She asked after a moments thought.

"Of course, just for you." Harry agreed, solemnly.

Hermione was considering furiously, "Perhaps an unplottable ward?" Hermione speculated. "And remember that any electrical work would have to be specifically shielded to allow for it to work." She reminded. "U'm…Well of course it should also have a library,"

"You will all be designing your own rooms, which will be kept special, just for you," Harry offered making an executive decision.

They turned to Luna who was smiling blissfully. "A menagerie, would you make room in it for a Crumple Horned Snorkack Harry?" She asked dreamily.

"Uh, sure, any other critters as well, if you want, I think I'll need to assign one of the house elves to help run a menagerie on a permanent basis." He noted thoughtfully.

"Thank you Harry," She said happily. "I'd like my room's walls white please, I'd like to paint them myself…" She offered shyly. Harry smiled, remembering her painting she would make at her own home, featuring her and those she considered friends.

Harry turned back to a slightly vexed looking Ragnok. "Uh, she goes on expeditions looking for Snorkacks. We're hopeful she'll find one soon…" He said a little lamely, unsure how to explain it to him, without sounding crazy.

"Indeed? Hmmm." The Goblin noted, and wrote down everything said so far in his notes. "It will take a little time to get a hold of the foreman needed for such a venture. When do you require it completed" Ragnok asked handing off a note to a teller.

"Probably not any time soon. Not that I wouldn't appreciate having it completed sooner…" Harry said quickly. "Uh, however fast it can be done while still being done as well as possible" He suggested and the Goblin nodded. "One further question who would be the expert on upgrading fortifications of such a place?" Harry asked. It wasn't like people went around making fortresses much anymore…

The Goblin soured a little, but made an admission. "That would be the Dwarves, we currently have a peace treaty with the ones living in, or rather under Britain." He explained. It was well known, even to Harry, that Dwarves and Goblins seldom got along. "But we will hire them if that is what is required to do the best job possible." Ragnok promised. "Now If you would wait here I need to check on something Harry." Ragnok said a little distractedly.

They waited in silence for a minute or two. Ragnok returned and spoke from the doorway "Harry, could I borrow you for a moment, if the ladies would wait out in the lobby?" He requested. Luna in particular looked loathe to leave Harry's company. Only Kara had noticed that she had been getting more tense the longer she was away from him.

"I'll be right along." Harry promised the others and took off after the goblin. Ragnok led him down pair of side passages. To an elevator with a brass grate pulled across it.

"I meant to tell you, it was wonderful meeting Herida…" Harry offered uncertainly. He didn't know Goblin protocol on such things. "She's very knowledgable and utterly professional, I've never met a Goblin female before." He admitted.

"In fact you likely have, you just didn't realize it, half the soldiers in her detail were female, and many of the guards we have here are as well, you just can't tell under all that armour." Ragnok noted. "But thank you for your praise, she does me proud in so many ways." He noted surprised at the compliment from a human.

A rumbled echoed up the elevator shaft. 'Now, one moment, I have someone you should speak to ." The goblin said smiling, or maybe sneering. It was hard to tell with goblins. They waited for a moment and the elevator arrived depositing a goblin male with an odd creature cradled in his arms.

The beast could be described as Badger like, in fact it almost _was_ a badger in many ways, though significantly smaller, if a bit fuzzier, with six legs with dexterous little pudgy fingered paws. It also, he noticed, had a prehensile tail, furry, but flat like a beaver's. Its head, slightly more triangular, and had a plate of bone on its forehead following up along the bridge of it's muzzle, and a quartet of horns. Two were attached to the ridged brow plate similar to a musk ox's except more geometric and somewhat ram-like in the way they curled before sloping back over its shoulders, the other two were corkscrewing and sharp like an Ibex's curving low over its back and then up. Harry stared at the creature in question. He turned to Ragnok who explained. "You said your companion went on expeditions looking for Snorkacks? They are almost extinct outside goblin menageries, and you never saw them on the surface at all…" The director noted cocking his head.

"Uh, yes, to be fair I'm not sure what kind of tracker Xenophilius Lovegood is. Luna I believe is simply enthusiastic about the creatures." Harry said numbly as the little critter snuffled gently at the chin of its carrier.

"Would you be interested in purchasing this specimen for your companion? We rarely part with them." Ragnok asked cautiously. He would not be making this offer usually, but Lord Potter was rapidly proving to be a valuable and though he was surprised to admit it of a human, a fondly thought of acquaintance.

"Uh, I don't even know what they eat…" Harry stumbled. While his brain screamed. _It's a bloody Snorkack! Of course you should get it. And talk to Ragnok about buying Space Llama insurance!_

"Anything really, they're omnivores." Ventured the one holding the little creature, which turned round, liquid brown eyes, on Harry snuffling gently.

"Uh, then yes, I'd be interested in purchasing…him?" He asked.

"Her, actually, She'll need some exercise occasionally, but otherwise is perfectly docile, we'll provide you with a ward collar. We don't want any harm coming to it. I'd part with her for a thousand Galleons?" The Goblin said a little tentatively.

Harry smiled at the goblin, and the little creature in his arms. "Because you're throwing in the collar, and because of just how much I appreciate this I'll make it two thousand." He explained at their surprised expressions. "Seriously you have no idea how perfect this is." He said happily, and the Goblin nodded appreciation and hesitated.

"Uh one other thing…" The keeper said slowly

Luna had been redirected to a small office just off the main hall with the other two girls. She stared happily at the lovely scrollwork done with the wood around the room, it gave her ideas for a painting she was wanting to start. Harry finally showed up again a minute or two after they were shuffled in here. It soothed her nerves to no end seeing him again. He approached her looking pleased with himself about something. He knelt in front of her for a moment and smiled brightly. "Hey, Luna, it's been a bit of a roller coaster lately hasn't it?" He noted and she nodded agreement.

She didn't know precisely what a roller coaster was, but could understand well enough from the context. "It's been mostly good Harry." She said happily.

"True, but you've been through a lot, and I arranged for a bit of therapy for you…" He started and her eyes widened in concern. He hurried on. "Oh don't worry, nothing like that. Just… Well it's better to show you." He said still smiling, "Keeper Hargrave?" He called, and a moment later a Goblin enter the room trailed on a leash by what to Luna's shock and awe could only be a Crumple Horned Snorkack. She shot out of her chair pointing excitedly

"Harry is that what I think it is?" Asked Hermione skeptically from the sidelines.

He was smiling a little maniacally "Yeah, it turns out that Snorkacks are actually subterranean, and a bit endangered, You rarely see them outside of Goblin Menageries." Harry explained. He turned to Luna who was staring at the little creature as it snuffled about. "And I managed to convince this one's owner to part with her. She's yours now Luna." He said and she turned, and hurled herself squealing excitedly at him wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you Harry!" She said excitedly already teary.

He held her happily for a short while, "A couple quick things about her. First she's an omnivore, so she can eat virtually anything you could eat. Second, He paused here significantly. "she's got a litter on the way." He said and she goggled at him beyond amazed.

"You got me a pregnant Snorkack?" She asked shocked beyond words.

"Yes," He said and hugged her happily.

"You're amazing Harry Potter." She said sniffling as she extricated her self and approached the little creature cautiously. "Hello little one, my name is Luna," She cooed.

—

Elsewhere.

"This certainly isn't our usual…venue for meeting Shadow" Hill noted dryly leaning against the dilapidated wall outside a warehouse.

Shadow nodded easily. "Apologies sir."

"With everything going on today…this was more convenient than our usual."

Hill waved it off easily. "No matter. You desired to report?"

Shadow nodded pacing slightly. "Yes sir. I'm fairly secure in my situation at Hogwarts. But as I've mentioned in my dead drops the boy has begun gathering a small group for study purposes…"

"And this is worthy of note because…" Hill asked gesturing for Shadow to continue.

"He's training them sir. And from what I'm hearing equipping them too." Shadow shrugged. "It's like he's building an Army…"

"Something to worry about?" The director asked tilting his head.

Shadow considered for a good minute before shaking it's head. "Not yet. He doesn't appear to be building it around himself or his personality as it were. Instead he's forming it around the interest of self defence."

Shadow resumed pacing. "But still—the rumours are flying among the staff and Dumbledore has been…oddly quiet during all this."

"Well up until now that is." Shadow continued dryly. "He allowed so many of the group to join those leaving the castle today…" The agent paused. "You are aware sir that your daughter is involved in all this?"

Hill chuckled. "Yes. I am aware Shadow…Anything else to report?"

"the boy has found a mate, but you know that sir…" Shadow offered with a shrug.

He nodded. "Indeed. A very odd turn of events." He agreed.

Shadow seemed uncertain. "Sir the boy is already proving fairly formidable…What will this mean for that?"

The director considered. "He'll be stronger," he allowed. "But not significantly, I anticipate most of the benefit he will receive will be mental."

He stopped then pointed a finger at the agent. "However _she_ will be bolstered by his strength. She won't be his equal magically… But she will be much closer."

"_Two_ powerful magicals in one generation, and they're mated…" Shadow speculated.

Hill chuckled. "exciting isn't it?"

—-

"Fuck!" Dan Granger said thumping his head on the table.

"Dad!" Hermione protested.

"Yup, lots of that!" Sirius agreed happily.

"Fuck!" Thump again.

"Daniel honestly…" Emma chastised.

"Like bunnies in fact!" The Dog Father continued happily.

"Fuck!" A final thump.

"Sirius you're not helping" Harry growled.

"I think I am. Look at him, he's practically unconscious already!" Sirius noted happily.

Dan sat up and surveyed those gathered at the table around him. "So you're telling me, Harry here. The boy my daughter wants to marry is likely to be required by you folks to have some kind of Harem?" Dan asked. They had gathered in a private room in one of the Alley's restaurants to eat. The were very grateful for the private venue now.

Harry winced at the term. "Hey I don't want any of that. I just want to be with Hermione!" He protested.

Dan nodded, rubbing his aching forehead. "Yes, which is why I'm not trying to shoot you right now." He agreed. "But it sounds like you might not be given a choice…"

"I've told the wizarding world to shove it before sir…" Harry offered weakly.

"Not like this." Sirius noted dryly.

"I take it this is what had you two so somber when I talked with you earlier?" Tonks asked taking a seat.

"Yes." Agreed Emma.

"Did either of you know about this?" Dan asked looking from Sirius to Tonks.

Tonks shrugged. "I know such things have happened in the past. It honestly never occurred to me that it could happen with Harry."

"It could only happen to Harry…" grumbled Hermione.

"I keep telling you, I don't go looking for this stuff to happen." He protested.

She nodded agreement. "True, but it always happens to you anyway."

"You have no idea just how true that is." Kara noted to the table.

Harry, and Hermione winced at that. If anyone knew how…bad, Harry's luck was it was Kara. Luna just sat in the corner playing with the Snorkack and so appeared not to notice.

"Right, so what do we do about it?" Dan asked.

"Nothing we can do about it right now." Sirius noted. "In a few years, Harry might have enough good will he can get away with not doing something like that. But right now?"

"Seriously son, how is it that you find yourself in these situations?" Dan asked.

"It's called Harry Potter syndrome." Luna piped up from the corner, as she cuddled the little animal. Hermione noted it looked the epitome of smug as it surveyed them.

"What?" Harry asked vexed.

"That's what the other students call it." Luna explained. "Any situation in the vicinity of Harry Potter will become multiplied to greater and greater degrees the more involved he is. Usually it will then become as humiliating or frustrating as physically possible as well." She noted smiling.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. The only reason you haven't heard of it is that you and he are the subjects of the bet." She explained happily.

"The bet?" Hermione asked thoroughly vexed.

"Yes, Harry knows about it. Parvati made fifty galleons when the two of you ended up together. I'm still in because I bet on a group." Luna noted cheekily.

The others stared in mute fascination and horror at the girl as she returned to the Snorkack. This about set the tone for the rest of Harry's day.

—-

**Author's Note: There may be a delay between now and the next chapter. lots of planning to do. SO PLEASE rate, review, comment, subscribe, and tell your friends.**


	28. Chapter 27: Movement in the Shadows

**Author's Rant:**

**Right. So a request from the author. If you have criticism, please frame it in a respectful and civilized manor. And for the love of all that is holy, if you have complaints. Have the guts to send it to me in a way that allows me to respond and defend myself. Do not send it from behind an untagged "Guest" comment.**

**On another note. Apparently it's been announced that Magical America in JKRs world is referred to as the Magical Congress of the United States of America. I will be sticking with the American Magical Senate for consistency. Still pretty cool.**

**Alright. One more things. For those of you who do not know, I posted a short one shot a while ago. I'd like to get more people's read on it. Warning: It is sad, and a bit bitter sweet. But I think it may be some of my better writings.**

**FINALLY This may be my last post for a while. The next section will likely be the most enjoyable, for you at least, but it is also the most complicated to write. Thus it will take a while to plan out right.**

**Chapter 27: Movement in the shadows.**

Harry made a side trip following lunch, he wasn't particularly eager considering where this little venture would take him, but he saw no alternative if he wished to provide the members of the study group with wrist holsters. He grabbed Tonks before venturing into Knockturn, but it did little to make him feel safe.

The dingy alley was the warren of criminal enterprise, and shady businessmen. It was pretty much a sure bet that as soon as he entered that he would be recognized, and worse that his presence would be spread around. He tried the dealer who he'd bought from before, a squint eyed gentleman, though he used that last term loosely, who's small wand shop was only a few meters down from the entrance.

Unfortunately the man admitted somewhat reluctantly that he was out of them at that time. He then even more reluctantly, admitted that there was a second wand merchant further in. He seemed less than enthusiastic to point them in her direction but he ended up doing it for five galleons.

The merchant in question. A nice but nervous dark haired young woman who stammered a lot, provided them with holsters as promised, and even offered to have them fitted for him. But he decided it was best he declined and they left soon after.

It was back out on the main thoroughfare of Diagon that they met up with Hermione and the others. Hermione for her part was thoroughly engrossed in examining her new backup wand. She, Kara and Luna had gone to the wand maker after lunch. Luna and Kara to pick up a certain brand new Phoenix feather wand for the small blonde. Hermione to pick up the back up in question. "Hey Harry," She said, looking up somewhat reluctantly for the object she was turning over and over in her fingers. It looked suspiciously like a stiletto dagger to his eyes.

"That's your knew wand? It's practically a short sword!" He teased.

She nodded in wry agreement. "The core and shaft are built into the centre of the "blade" though it's actually meant to be an etching tool for runes, 12" steel handle and blade, with Redwood shaft, and a Coatl feather core." She said. "Apparently a collector has been having trouble with commissions lately, he provides the oddest materials, and then orders strange makeups for the wands and then they don't take to him." She explained. "This was one of his. Apparently, Kara's backups is also one of them." She elaborated. "I had to look it up," She said picking up a book out of a bag beside her and waggling it a bit at him, "A Coatl, is one of the creatures the ancient Aztecs worshipped as gods, apparently they're incredibly rare now. But they were supposed to embody wisdom and knowledge back in the day," She said sounding pleased, Harry thought that sounded about perfect for Hermione.

"What are they like?" Harry asked, curious as he helped her to her feet, and led her towards the pub. They were gathering soon to leave back for Hogwarts. He'd never heard of Coatl either.

She shook her head chagrined "No idea, the book refers to them as feathered serpents, but mentions that no one they were about to talk to had ever seen one, just found the occasional feather." She said mildly frustrated by the tiny amounts of information available on the topic.

He nodded understanding "Ah well, I'm sure if anywhere has a text with more details on Coatls it's Hogwarts." Harry comforted.

She nodded hopefully, somewhat cheered by the thought.

—-

After saying their goodbyes to friends and family alike. They flooed back to Hogwarts. None of the students save Fred and George were licensed to apparate so arrangements were made to get them all home as it were. Harry once again shot out of the fireplace and nearly killed himself on nearby furniture. He was just getting to his feet, nodding to Hermione for her assistance, when a politely cleared throat caught his attention.

Dumbledore was standing to the side, for once not positioned behind his large stately desk. Harry inclined his head politely. "Yes Headmaster?"

"I do apologize for encroaching on your time, but I would like to request you stay for a moment to talk Harry, there are…matters which concern you I'd like to discuss." He offered smoothly. He peered about at the others expectantly. "The rest of you are of course free to leave?"

The other's with the exception of Hermione, Kara, Luna and Tonks took the none too subtle hint and got out. Harry indicated those who had remained. "I'd appreciate it if these three were allowed to stay."

Dumbledore hesitated only momentarily then nodded his ascent. "Of course, it is not so much a secret in this case, as business that is semi-personal in nature." he agreed cautiously. "I merely wished to inform you that the trial concerning your sc—former schoolmates will be held next saturday among other things."

Harry cocked his head to listen. "Such as?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid it appears, our enemy is moving out in the open again Harry. He attacked a wizarding hamlet in Yorkshire earlier today."

Harry nodded stiffly in understanding "I just wished to ensure that you were not—taking these defeats at his hands personally. It was only a matter of time before he began boldly attacking our people." Dumbledore offered hopefully.

Harry ignored that for the moment. "How many killed?"

"None this time, though there will be lingering pains and grief for some time, many homes were burned down. And many were injured." The Headmaster noted.

Harry sighed shaking his head ruefully." I understand, it doesn't make it any easier to hear though."

Dumbledore tilted his head in agreement "Of course….there is however one last matter I desired to discuss with you…"

Harry turned slightly towards the elder wizard. "Oh?"

Dumbledore nodded pacing around his desk and tapping his finger on it thoughtfully. "It concerns this…study group of yours?" He admitted. "Do you have everything you need in order to run it?"

Harry shrugged uncertain where the headmaster was going with this. "There's always more you want in cases like this. But I think we're managing pretty well." He defended.

Dumbledore bobbed his head in understanding. "Good. I did however have a thought which might…aid you in your endeavours."

Harry was admittedly fairly surprised at this response. Dumbledore continued oblivious to Harry's surprise. "It occurred to me that such groups often benefit from a sense of unity or camaraderie." He shrugged. "In the case of most clubs and student formed groups, this would mean the creation of banners, badges, pamphlets and friendly competitions." He explained.

"However it occurs to me that a—group which bands together for the explicit purpose of educating and protecting it's members during a time of war might require something…more," He ventured.

He turned to consider Harry seriously. "I discussed it with the heads of houses, and though they were not necessarily eager to support what I am about to suggest. They were willing to support it regardless, if only in the interest of experimentation…." Dumbledore murmured prodding a small device on his desk.

Harry considered him cautiously. "What are you suggesting?"

Dumbledore paused and watched the young man thoughtfully. "You are uncommonly familiar with the layout of the castle are you not?" He asked.

Harry shrugged noncommittal, "I know it fairly well yes." He agreed.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at the boys modesty "As you know this school was designed in a time during which Wizarding bloodlines and families had not been so depleted as they have been in the last century…As such it has a great deal more space than is actually regularly used by staff and students. You are familiar with several of these more…abandoned regions of the school I believe."

Harry nodded and recited a few. "The third floor corridor still hasn't been reopened, the east wing is unused, the north tower is only half occupied, the guest compound on the north side is empty except for events such as the Tri-wizard tournament. There is also the guest tower, the third basement, and the armoury tower which are all unused."

Dumbledore smiled in agreement. "Indeed. In times gone by all would have been positively bustling. But I should explain my point in this…" He considered then continued. "I would like to offer you the Guest Tower to use for your group." he explained.

"I understand you have found a suitable training area somewhere already?" he asked, Harry simply nodded, clearly not wishing to clue in the Headmaster to the fact they were using the room of requirement. "However I thought you might appreciate classrooms, and perhaps even separate quarters?"

This finally elicited a more open response from Harry who gaped at him a bit. "You mean…Like moving the group out of their houses?" He asked.

The headmaster nodded, pleased at the response. "Yes, indeed and not something I believe has been done before." He noted pointedly.

Harry considered this turn of events. He was, especially since his rebirth, no fool. Dumbledore, despite his benign words had a game here he was certain. But he was not blind to the fact that the suggestion was not without merit for it's own reasons.

Harry nodded warming to the idea. "The guest tower will take some time to clear out but…perhaps it would be better for it to be left to us to handle? A bit of a group effort?" he noted.

Dumbledore indicated acceptance. "If that is what you wish."

He turned his attention back to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't see how it could hurt really…well other than possible backlash from the other houses." Kara noted. "they might feel like you're being favoured…"

"I think it might be a good idea, if only to allow us more time to teach and learn" Hermione added.

Luna had a question though. "Will I still get to share a room with Kara?" She asked shyly.

"If that's what you two want, I don't see why not." Harry agreed.

Tonks sighed theatrically, drawing eyes to her. "Bloody hell I'm going to be busy the next while, making sure a whole bloody tower is secure. Do you have any idea how long it is going to take me to ward that many windows and doors?" She complained goodnatured.

Harry took this to mean the others all generally agreed with the idea. he turned to consider the headmaster. He might not know the old man's game just yet. But he'd figure it out. "We'll take it."

—-

Sarah Blackwood doubled over, as the air whooshed from her lungs painfully, courtesy of a harshly delivered knee to her midsection.

"And why did you not send for us the moment he entered the shop?" Hissed the Death Eater angrily.

She coughed, trying to ward him off with her hands. "I couldn't I—"

Her sentence was cut off by another blow which took her off her feet. "Lies!" he spat.

"_Enough_ Mulciber, let her talk" Yaxley instructed firmly, leaning idly on the edge of her office desk.

She took a couple rough breaths before attempting to speak again. "I couldn't not with them right there in front of me. You can see the case I've got all the wrist holsters right there." She argued, pointing towards the shop front.

"You should have made an excuse!" Mulciber argued unappeased.

Her frustration and fear got the better of her. "Like what? Sorry I just need to step out for a moment to call my Death Eater overlords?"

"Watch your tongue girl or I will cut it out." He snapped stepping towards her again.

"I called okay! _I called_, as soon as I could do it without drawing attention. I knew you'd be upset if I didn't!"

"You're right, if you hadn't you'd be dead now." The Death Eater said, sounding almost disappointed.

"Ease up Mulciber, she did as instructed." Yaxley suggested sounding bored.

"Not good enough. If we'd been here a few minutes sooner."

Yaxley rolled his eyes. "We would have landed in an alley full of Order members anyways if our spy is telling the truth." He noted irritably.

"We could have handled them!" The other man argued bitterly.

He shrugged, unmoved by the man attitude. "Perhaps, or perhaps you would be dead. Or perhaps he would have escaped anyways. You know how slippery the boy is…"

Mulciber considered this then spat on the floor beside her. "Fine. What do we do with this one?"

"You've successfully conveyed the Dark Lord's displeasure I think…" Yaxley argued.

Mulciber delivered another kick to her midsection as Sarah struggled to rise and the other man sighed wearily. "Yes, quite. As I was saying all is left is to ensure this does not happen again."

"Fine, I'll leave that to you shall I, I've wasted enough time today on this whore." Mulciber snarled before he stalked out.

Yaxley waited until he was sure the other man had departed before he crouched beside Sarah who was weeping on the floor. He paused to consider her for a moment before he grabbed her hair roughly and jerked her head so she's looking at him. "If you fail again, it will not be us delivering warnings." He murmured dangerously. "You shall be lucky if you are merely dead. You understand?" he asked.

She nodded, though the movement was impeded somewhat by his fist being bunched in her hair. "I understand."

"Good." Murmured Yaxley chuckling. "You see, Fenrir has been looking forward to meeting you, I hope to deprive that freak of the privilege hmmm?" His true meaning was clear enough.

"So, let me be _perfectly _clear… Next time, if there is one, I don't care if he's standing right in front of you and looking you in the eye you find a way to get word to us. Quickly. Understood?"

She nodded weakly as he released her "Yes. Lord Yaxley."

He smiled coldly. "Good"

He got up dusting himself off a bit and left. As for Sarah she lay there for close to half an hour, just aching, before she finally had the strength to struggle to her feet. As she did though only one thought managed to permeate her pain addled mind. _Would this nightmare ever end?_

—-

Two Days Later:

Hermione was, she had to admit liking the new Harry quite a bit, his confidence was infectious, and their were already whispers travelling through the school about "Potter's Private Army". Not only that he'd taken to kissing her wherever and just about whenever, he pleased. Meaning just about the whole school knew about them.

It totally made up for the occasional death glares she got during her time about the school. And made her lack of success finding details on the Coatl seem a minor concern. She'd searched the library's shelves on North and South American magical creatures. The best she'd been able to get was a vague translation from an Aztec cartouche which suggested that the term serpent in this context might translate more accurately as reptile.

The excitement leading up to monday was almost palpable. Not only was Harry's study group official going to be born that day, but it had been announced James Miller was beginning a two week long set of full day class. Their year, and their section was going to get to go first. So it was that they found themselves on monday waiting outside the doors to the DA DA classroom. As usual It was a couple minutes before the Professor hurried up. The poor man seemed to suffer from an inability to read clocks. "Hello everyone," he greeted apologetically. "We're gonna have a long day today, but I've got a couple things lined up to help us make it more fun." He said smiling crookedly as he unlocked the door and they filed into the room. Hermione noted that he had set up a large projector and screen at the front of the class. She and Harry, who she stood arm in arm with made their way to the front of the class and sat themselves in their usual seats.

James smiled and nodded to Harry in a way that struck Hermione as a bit rueful. The man took to leaning against the edge of his desk which had been moved off to the side. "I had an interesting conversation with Charity the other evening, Professor Burbage that is." He corrected himself. "We were discussing the curriculum for Muggle studies, in case it wasn't obvious I know a little more about Muggles than is typical for a Professor here." He pointed out. "And the topic of Muggle History came up. Now, I'm gonna ask a question of the pure and halfblooded here, with the exception of Harry," He said giving an apologetic look. "It's an experiment of sorts, so bear with me. Now then those of you who took Muggle Studies, what is the last event covered in the section about their history?" He asked and pointed Daphne who had raised her hand.

She cocked her head curiously at him. Clearly wondering where he was going with this. "The signing of the resource compact between Gellert Grindlewald and Adolf Hitler." She said promptly.

He nodded agreeing. "Okay, just curious now, what do they tell you about Adolf Hitler?" He asked. Hermione could practically taste the answers she knew were coming. This might prove a bit amusing.

"He was interested in conquering some other nations?" Offered Seamus.

"He was German?" Said Parvati.

"He was bad man?" Tracy offered hesitantly.

That last one in particular had James looking like he wanted to smack his face on the nearest hard surface, and he was shaking his head ruefully. Hermione felt his pain. Listening to Magicals talk about Muggles was always bad. Even , a well intentioned man who supposedly made his career working with and studying muggles, viewed them as little more than a sort of eccentric bunch of hooligans. But to hear the other students so inadequately describe such pivotal time?

"Okay, first of all, while he did indeed lead the nation of Germany in a war of conquest, he was not himself German born, he was Austrian, and to say he was a bad man is a cataclysmic understatement." He said frowning, Parvati blushed embarrassed.

He pulled the chalk board forward and wrote a series of figures. 65-85 Million, 7 Million, and 7.5 Billion. He pointed to the first one. "In the six years of war instigated by Adolf Hitler, roughly sixty-five to eighty-five million people were killed, a large portion of them civilians." he growled. The students blinked owlishly at him. He then pointed to the second number. "Of this number seven million were specifically targeted by Hitler for systematic annihilation. _Just _because they were born into a religious minority." He said. He pushed the board back a bit. "Between the years of 1939-1945, possibly as many as eighty-five million, living, breathing, dreaming people died, and the wizarding world all but failed to notice. I looked it up, in two hours of searching the schools archives there are precisely twelve mentions of the conflict known as world war two, eight of them detail property damage claims, two involve Grindlewald's Compact, and two involve wizards and witches killed in a bomb blast when a bomb landed in the street across from the Ministry. Otherwise I couldn't find anything." He said tiredly.

"The Muggles as you call them, waged a war that killed three percent of the world's population of two billion seventy-million people in just six years and what? Nobody noticed?" He asked skeptical. "Am I the only one who thinks that is wrong?" He asked rhetorically, then sighed and hung his head a little shaking it when he received stunned silence in response. "I have a video to show you it's two hours long, it will give you a basic run down on World War II." He said and pushed the board to the side he had the lights extinguished and set up the projector.

"Now I have an assignment for you before I start the video. Ask yourself what the population of the muggle world is now, and ask yourself what they might be capable of now, if they could do what you see in this video nearly eighty years ago." He requested then used the remote to start the video.

Hermione and Harry had both seen such videos often enough in their home lives, or at school back in the muggle world. The others were not prepared for what they saw, in a number of ways. First was the fact they couldn't talk to the moving pictures. That required James pausing and explain rather exasperatedly how these things worked to sort it out. Second was the gruesomeness of some of what was depicted. Particularly the feeds from the Nazi death camps. Then was some of the things they did not know Muggles were capable of or simply never thought about. Two hours later and it was just about time to break for lunch.

"Okay now I ask you to answer those questions I asked before." He began and once again appeared disappointed that so many appeared unable to answer. "Fine I'll answer, the answer to the population question was right here on the board the entire time." He said pointing to the last number on the board. The answer to the other is simply put, much, much more than what you saw in the video. Well touch on that in a later class. Now I don't mean to rip on you guys too much it is after all not entirely your fault you are ignorant of muggles. It is however something which needs rectifying," He said sternly. "So here I'll stop and ask you for questions."

It was Seamus who spoke first. "How fast do those muggle flying machines go?" He asked, the boy was a bit of a sports fanatic. Especially Quidditch.

"The ones you saw fighting each other in the air?" James asked to clarify. Seamus nodded. "Nearly seven hundred Kilometres-per-hour, at the high end." The students muttered that was many times faster than even the best brooms could manage nowadays.

"What about those big ships, how big were they exactly?" Neville asked.

"Nearly three hundred meters in the case of the big ones." James replied.

"And this was fought all over the world?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, on every continent save north and south America or Antarctica." James agreed nodding.

Seamus had his hand up again. "I'm wondering, bloody hell, if they could do that then what can they do now?" He said darkly.

To everyones surprise Zambini raised his hand in back. "I wonder why nobody told us the Muggles could wipe an entire fucking city with a bomb." He said glowering.

James just smiled grimly. "The answer to your so _eloquently_ phrased question Mr Zabini is that quite frankly the magical world considers itself superior and above the mundane one. Muggles are barbarians in the opinions of many and thus are beneath notice." He explained sourly. The majority of the class looked some variety of chagrined or another about this.

"To be fair how much do the Muggles know about us?" Zambini countered.

James nodded. "I thought that question might be asked, and to answer that question i'll ask the muggleborns and Harry, what they know." He said.

Harry thought about it before answering. "The average Muggle, next to nothing, I can't speak to the governments and the militaries though…" he noted.

Hermione agreed leaning forward. "That's about right, the average muggle only knows about magic through old myths and legends or through what's in fantasy books." She said nodding. "And even that's not very accurate…"

James nodded. "May I ask you all something then, what is the statute of secrecy?" He asked. Hermione's arm twinged a little from raising her arm too fast. She blushed a little at her own eagerness to answer. But James pointed to her anyways, smiling.

"The statute of secrecy is the set of laws prohibiting the magical world from revealing itself to the greater muggle society." She said simply.

"Why?" James asked. "If Muggles are barbarians, what does it matter if they know about us?" He asked.

"Because there's a bloody fuck ton of them, and only a few of us," Zambini said.

"True…" James allowed reluctantly. "What if I told you that as far as their governments and militaries are concerned the statute is now irrelevant?" He asked curious. "What if I told you it's too little, too late." He asked.

The class was deadly silent considering that. Hermione's brain was turning over as fast as it could interpreting his meanings. "Then, I think we should start by asking, just how much they know about us?" Hermione asked.

"Assume they, the government and military that is, know virtually everything," James instructed.

Hermione nodded considering that. "Then I would ask what do we do about it, and what do they intend to do with this knowledge?" She noted Harry was nodding agreement.

"They have forces training for the possibility of war with magicals, but they aren't stupid, they know magicals have been here all along, by and large, so why should they move against magicals, especially so long as they desire to remain in the shadows? Not only that, they know war with Magicals would be catastrophically bloody. As to what can magicals do about it? Nothing, they have entire divisions being educated about the magical world. Here, and abroad," He said solemnly.

Luna raised her hand, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting as her new pet clambered up onto her shoulder chuckling. "Then, I say we live in peace, we've done it thus far, if they aren't making the first move beyond preparing why should we?" She said surprisingly lucid sounding.

"What if I told you there is a faction among them that believes that it is better to avoid war. A majority faction in fact? What if I told you they were preparing programs to encourage mutual understanding between Magical governments and Muggle governments, what if I told you I was part of one such program?" he asked and the class sat in stunned silence.

He smiled. "I am a special contractor hired by a muggle military for the purposes of outreach to the next generation of the Magical world. I am here to teach you about them, and then I am to go back their and teach them about you. I'm here to tell you funny stories about the time I had lunch with a muggle general and his dog ran off with his steak, and then go back there and tell him about the time a kid accidentally inflated a frog until it was the size of a car. What if I was to let you know, that they are in some cases hiring magicals with the intent of integrating them into their own military forces?" He asked smiling.

"They have witches and wizards working in military units?" Harry asked intrigued beside her. Hermione could see the strategist in him updating estimates and tactical plans, though she doubted he realized that was just what he was doing.

James nodded glad Harry understood. "Yes, they are integrating witch and wizard squad members into their most elite and covert teams, now where they have snipers and heavy weapons specialists, they also have battle mages, as they refer to them in America, or Arcane Specialists as they call them in Britain and Canada.

Now, this was actually in response to encountering hostile magicals in their invasion of Afghanistan a few years ago. Afghanistan lacks any sort of organized magical government, so, the magicals there rely heavily on the communities they live near. So when a squad of American Soldiers rolls into an Afghan town and people the witch or wizard know as their neighbours fight the Americans? What do they do? They rise up with them. The magical divisions in both the Muggle governments and the ICW are working overtime to keep this from throwing the knowledge of magicals wide open." He said nodding. "It is a struggle of course. The average citizen is becoming far more savy at infiltrating military and government grade encryption, the governments have had to take their records of the magicals world back to pen and paper, to prevent it falling into public hands." He noted dryly. Then threw up his hands. "I'm rambling and you guys look hungry I'm gonna throw on a movie for you all to watch while you eat…But I wan't you all thinking on all this over the next few days."

It turns out that Wizards like popcorn just as much as the next person, it also turns out popcorn and an action flick were just as much fun for them as for muggles. It took a minute to get the rowdy class settled before James could speak. "Okay, the second part of the class is going on, down in one of the storage bunkers in the dungeons." He said. "So if you lot could follow me, we can get started."

Hermione, though she would deny it later if asked, watched Harry's bottom basically the whole way down into the dungeon, and then even further down, into the storage warehouses for the school. They were led into a secondary chamber and found a room full of tables piled high with equipment. James had them all assemble in front of the door as he picked up a device which looked suspiciously gun-like to Hermione. He smiled broadly. "I've been looking for a way to teach you lot what it's like to fight like muggles without, you know, getting you all killed." He said smiling happily.

"Which is why I got permission to set up this arena and get these…" He hoisted one of the devices. "Paint ball guns," He said looking supremely pleased with himself. Hermione was decidedly dubious, this sounded like something the guys were going to enjoy more than most of the girls to her.

"Now then, I should explain this isn't a normal paintball gun, nor are these regular paintballs. The gun's magazine has been modified to replicate the paintballs, a fun proposition to figure out without turning them into a cornucopia engine and filling the castle with the things. They only replicate paintballs. Period. Now as for the paintballs themselves, you remember those paralysis potions Snape had you mass producing a few classes back?" Hermione and the others who had been in that class got surprised looks on there faces. "We put that into the paintballs and modified the balls themselves with charms and runes." He explained. "Now they work a little differently. Instead of just general paralysis they paralyze dependently on where they strike. If they take you in the chest or head, you get total paralysis until the match is over of everything except your vital organs." He explained. "This simulates death,"

"If you get hit in the gut you get a slow acting total paralysis, to simulate a gut wound. Limbs get independently paralyzed if they are struck. Now here's something interesting we included, women actually have a single small advantage added into the spell work. Something which Professor Mcgonagall took a disturbing amount of enjoyment figuring out the spell work for." He said wryly, then proceeded to shoot Dean Thomas in the crotch. The boy went over like a log. Hermione and the other stared at the fallen boy. "Boys get disabled by crotch shots, girls only get partial paralysis of the legs." He explained. He thumbed a rune stone he picked up off the table and Dean awakened. "Now you all maybe be going, "_But sir, why'd you goin' shoot Dean in the bollux?_" He asked in a terrible impression of a British accent. He got a look which could only be described as "Dark Glee".

"Because, despite numerous warnings from staff, I caught Dean here getting overly handsy with a red-haired girlfriend over the lunch break, in violation of the rules regarding public displays of affection. So he needed a reminder not to think with his crotch, or he'll only end up hurting himself and possibly others…" He glared at the now sullen teen.

"So here's what's going to happen, you lot go put on some armour so you don't get so covered in welts you can't move, and then I'll hand out the guns." He directed.

Hermione was understandably hesitant, she'd never thought she'd have to play paintball for a school assignment. But she lined up dutifully and picked out gear with everyone else. Harry was looking intrigued and excited both. She wasn't sure she found that encouraging or not. Hermione found it interesting to note, most of the guys were shedding there cloaks and strapping there armour on over their pants and shirts, Where the girls were actually preferring to secure their chest plates over top of the robes. She followed this trend in the hope that keeping the robes would help to protect against bruising.

Harry had at least pulled on his robe over top his own chest plate, she wondered if he had noted the same trend as she had…and also hoped, quite despite herself _of course_, that she looked as good in armour as he did.

She sidled over to him and whispered while the others finished gearing up. "You know, I can't tell if this is going to be fun or not." She said uncertainly.

"Probably fun, at least at first," He noted happily. "But knowing James a little better now, I'd bet he has something else coming," He said smiling in anticipation. Guys were crazy, Hermione decided, even the really cute ones she was in love with.

James got the guns handed out, with a warning to Dean that shooting the teacher was strictly against the rules. "Okay, first match is a free for all, I'll describe the rules for other matches as we come to them." He said, "Now get out there and wander a bit and wait for the bell to ring before you start shooting." He instructed. "Oh yeah, first for those of you who don't know guns, this end points at the target and to fire it you pull this trigger," He said pointing to various parts, then dragging the door open…into a maze. She heard Harry groan a little.

"You know, I kinda hate mazes. I can't imagine why." He grumbled sarcastically, he then paused before he turned and planted a small kiss on her cheek and darted off into the maze.

"Well that's not distracting at all," She mumbled happily before picking a different spoke of the maze and wandering off.

Paintball was to Hermione's unending shock…fun. A lot of irreverent, pulse pounding fun. The first match went, to Hermione's shock, to her. Harry had apparently been avoiding her, because he couldn't bring himself to shoot her, gallant idiot that he was and in the end she had to shoot him to end the match. A turn of events he took surprisingly well, even though he took a ribbing from the other guys about it. For taking the first win of the day, James gave her ten points to Gryffindor.

The second round was a team death match as James called it, a somewhat worrisome title until he explained it. It was easily twice as much fun as the first had been, James placed her and Harry on the same side, stating a desire to see how the "dream team" functioned. They also shared a team with Luna and Kara. The rest were set to various sides randomly. The match went, apparently to no ones surprise, judging by the reactions following the match, to them. Hermione got to stand back to back with Harry as he carved a path through the other team, who apparently had no idea how to work together. Well, with the exception of Daphne and Tracey.

Luna and Kara apparently worked well as a team, though it was highly vexing to hear, Luna's high voice call out about an aura approaching, hear the rattling hiss of Kara's gun, and the cursing of another student. Occasionally she heard just the first two, followed by Luna complaining loudly about wrackspurts.

The third round was a variation of the first, Harry and Hermione were on the same team, but Harry was paired with Luna, and Hermione with Kara, to change the dynamic, James also made a point to point out the way team work was shifting the tide and assigned everyone else to pairs. It went well, but Kara was a little terrifying to fight beside, the girl was sort of like bottled mayhem, she took to jumping barricades and running along the tops of walls, hooting and hollering constantly. Hermione got tagged in the shoulder that match but had fun despite the stinging sensation.

The fourth round, was a new game plan, James set up a pair of flag stands for capture the flag. Harry and Hermione were on opposite teams and were both paired with people they weren't used to working with, Pavrati and Padma respectively. Harry's team won, Hermione's team apparently couldn't cooperate it's way out of a wet paper bag as nobody bothered to try and protect their flag and left it completely undefended.

It was the fifth round where James threw in the monkey wrench, another "team", who being automata manufactured by Macgonagall and Flitwick apparently knew the game backwards and forwards. They got destroyed. The other students forgot everything they had learned as soon as the new team took down the first couple pairs. In the end it was just Harry and Hermione. Hermione got tagged and went down, and then Harry, now alone in enemy territory got swarmed, and turned into metaphorical hamburger.

James was mildly grumpy during the intermission between rounds. "Okay, what happened there?" he asked dryly.

Hermione offered a hand. "Harry and I, were all alone on their half of the field there at the end. I know that for sure…" She said rubbing were she'd gotten tagged.

James nodded, "That's 'cuz the rest of you lot forgot to work together when the scary "robots" showed. I'm betting the reason Harry and Hermione managed was because they've worked before under stress." He noted. "So now that you know what you did wrong, what are you going to do differently?" he asked.

"Stick with our partner?" Pavrati answered sheepishly, Hermione noticed Luna was rubbing at her face mask trying to get all the purple gook off it. The Snorckack chortling at her from the sidelines.

The final match went much better but they still lost, Harry and Hermione, working with Luna and Kara, managed to fight their way to the flag before the rest of the team got overwhelmed this time, Kara and Luna got picked off near the end, and Harry and Hermione were nearly back to their flag, when the automata ran their own flag in for a score.

"Well you all lived up to my expectations, we'll be using this facility occasionally throughout the year as you come to better understand tactics, and we'll introduce various other factors throughout. Now because you guys won me a bet about how fast you would adapt to new conditions, each of you grab a can of soda from the cooler in the corner, and then pull up a chair." He said smiling. He waited until they made it back to their chairs. "So, what did you learn today?"

Harry responded. "Working together is better than working apart."

James nodded. "what else?"

"Stick with your partner." Hermione said panting a little from all the running.

"Paintballs to the bollux hurt," Dean grumbled.

"Yes, I'd file that under, don't get handsy with the girlfriend Dean," James said severely, then sighed. "Ah well your all tired, I say get yourselves sorted for dinner and head out. Well see you next class. Harry, need to talk with you." He said firmly.

Their notably exhausted and beat up DA DA section took their seats about the hall, still covered in potions in places and wearing great big grins on their faces. Predictably they got swarmed by their fellows and spent more of dinner explaining what had happened in the all day class. The staff were kind enough to wait until their group finished dinner before beginning announcements. An obviously amused Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted. "Ah, excellent, it appears our Defence against the Dark Arts project has gone over well." He said and waited for the cheering to die down.

"This is part of an endeavour to improve student fitness as well as their more traditional test scores." He said amiably. "We are hopeful you will all take full advantage of this new action plan. However that is the not the only thing we wish to discuss with you tonight, a new student run initiative has been founded." He said and the rest of the student body quieted in interest. "This _initiative_ is being run by Harry Potter to support a Defence against the Dark Arts tutoring group he has founded. Any student may apply as I understand it, however slots within the club are in high demand…" He noted.

"So haste would be advisable for any who may desire to apply. "The initiative will be housed in the Northern Guest Tower. When I say housed I mean this in the literal sense, members of the initiative will in fact inhabit that tower as their primary domicile for the remainder of the school year. This is in the interest of forming an attitude of esprit de corps among it's members. If you should wish to join the initiative you must apply directly to the head of the Initiative, Harry Potter," He said firmly. "Harry if you'd be willing to come to the front of the hall and explain the purpose of this Initiative?" Albus requested politely. Harry rolled his eyes only a little before pushing to his feet and marching to the front of the hall. He pointed his wand at his throat murmuring _Sonorous, _before beginning to speak.

"This initiative as it's been called until decided otherwise, serves the purpose of helping teach students to defend themselves, beyond that? It truly is not that complicated. Were teaching people to fight to protect themselves and their families from Death Eaters and the like. We're creating a community of sorts in the interest of allowing everyone to get to know each other as they would in a house. If you have any questions maybe seek me out," He said simply before cutting the spell amplifying his voice and stepping down and nodding to Dumbledore.

—-

It was following that speech in the great hall that their first surprise of the week came. Harry heard an unfortunately familiar voice call his name and turned to look. There standing a bit uncertainly with a suitcase was Draco Malfoy. Finally returning from his suspension.

Harry for his part was uncertain he would have been as forgiving as the teachers in this regard. But it was ultimately up to them. "Yes, Malfoy?"

The boy looked very reluctant. "I—I request a parlay with you?" He suggested.

Harry's eyebrows rose somewhat at that terminology. He looked to Tonks. "Means he's looking to talk without risk of either of you firing spells." She admitted as she shrugged.

He nodded thoughtfully and descended the steps to the entrance hall and stood at a respectful distance from the other youth. "Yes?"

Draco drew himself up as straight as he could, but couldn't hide the worry. "Do to…shifting political conditions." He began, clearly trying not to wince as he noticed the number of students who had stopped to watch. "It has become clear that House Malfoy cannot conscience continuing the feud declared by myself between our two houses. As such…" He swallowed thickly. "As such, I formally offer my Houses unconditional surrender in this matter. The feud is ended. So mote it be."

Harry considered him for a moment then nodded. "Very well then. I have no stipulations for you beyond this. Next time you do such a thing I will not assume it is merely youthful exuberance. Something I admit to being guilty of on occasion. Next time I'll know you know better…And will not be so forgiving. Are we understood?"

"We are Lord Potter." Malfoy admitted reluctantly.

"Very well, I shall leave you to your business then shall I?" Harry turned to leave.

Malfoy for his part was conflicted. He couldn't decide in the end which was more disconcerting the lack of concern Potter showed for the whole affair, the way the Smith girl had leered at him with that damn skull glamour of hers before turning away or the small creature perched on Luna's shoulder chuckling and growling at him as they walked away.

Harry barely made it to the top of the stairs when another voice called his name. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes or sigh. It seemed everybody wanted a piece of him today.

But when he turned it was to the pleasant surprise that it had been Professor Babbling calling him. "Mister Potter, I just wanted to tell you," She began jogging up. It seemed a few of the staff had adopted Professor Millers frenetic style of locomotion. "I received the contract from Gringotts and it has been signed and delivered. I just wanted to thank you again for the opportunity being provided. I look forward to working with you." She said happily.

He smiled in return. The woman's genuine enthusiasm for her work was infectious. "I look forward to it too. I'll send along one of the tomes so you can look it over. Do you have time after next class to look one over with me?" He asked.

She nodded hurriedly. "Of course. Just come meet me after class and we'll begin."

Harry watched as she strode away. "Well you always did tell me that Ancient Runes would be worth my while…I just didn't expect it to be this true." He noted ruefully to Hermione.

She smiled, and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll refrain from telling you I told you so." She said chuckling.

—-

That week was fairly quiet otherwise. With the exception of two events. First was the next study group meeting that same evening.

They all returned to the room of requirements which was in it's new configuration. They did their warm up routine and met on the mats.

"Voldemort." Harry stated simply as they all gathered, and watched the shivers run around the room. "You'd better all get used to me saying that name, I'll be using it regularly." He warned. "Using something's proper name can lend you a measure of power over your fear of it." He asserted firmly. "How'd you like to be getting the gibblies in the middle of the fight when someone says his name?" He asked rhetorically. "Okay, expelliarmus like last time, and I reckon everyone should be broke into pairs again, I'll take a look at all of you, as you work." He watched as the group divided up. Neville ended up with someone new to practice against this time, Harry had fond memories of this from last time, and already he was picking out the likely lieutenants. Daphne was a clear leader of the pack in addition to those he already had, though he was loathe to think of them as such, Fred and George, when they could be convinced to focus on something other than messing with other members, could be pretty good too.

He knew Neville had it in him to be incredible, he'd proved that last time, so he was pleased that he was making some headway with Luna and his new wand. He also noticed both the Patil siblings seemed to have a good idea what they were doing. When they weren't preoccupied with wrangling the other twins whom they were once again paired with.

It struck him as odd that the most talented students list was heavily skewing toward the females. He double checked his findings after he went around the room handing out advice, but encountered no significant change in those estimates despite the general improvement of spell work all around. He finally got almost everyone to the point they weren't routinely sending random objects around the room, or causing hair to stand on end instead of tearing people wands from their hands.

He grabbed Hermione and Kara who were practicing well together today, and put his head together with them getting opinions as they stood and observed. He had the sneaking suspicion that this lesson was going better than last time, he couldn't be sure what he was doing differently. He put it down to him having more experience teaching than last time.

And also admitted it might have to do with the fact that this time he wasn't focused on Cho Chang who was thankfully not among their number despite her return to the school earlier that day. He had the girls observe while he made another pass through the ranks. "So what do you think?" He asked.

Hermione considered it. "I'd definitely keep and eye on Daphne, she's got the most raw talent I'd say, Tracey's not bad." She said shrugging. "Neville…I think he's got it in him somewhere, and your memories suggest he does," She noted quietly.

Kara shrugged. "Fred and George might surprise us we put them in charge of a dirty tricks squad or something, I don't know, I want to see them all do something other than disarming." She decided and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We need more data," Hermione agreed.

"Then lets get it," Harry said and stepped down into the class. "All right you lot, listen up!" He bellowed grabbing everyone's attention, a couple wands clattered to the floor. "I'm looking to perform a test of mettle. I need volunteers, to cast a stunning spell at me." He cast a cushioning spell on himself. "Hermione, you know how to run an enervation?" He asked and she nodded, looking slightly offended that he even needed to ask, until he chuckled and she realized he was teasing her. Which earned playful swat for his efforts "Ok, like I said, volunteers," He called. Daphne, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny and surprisingly Neville stepped forward.

Daphne predictably had him on his back immediately, Luna had to give it two tries but managed it, Ginny did as well, Fred did but George didn't instead merely spinning Harry around each time the spell connected, and only slightly surprisingly Neville managed it his first go. He stared at his new wand in confusion. Clearly he hadn't had much chance to work with his new wand and he wasn't used to his magic doing what it was told on command.

Which had Harry congratulating him once he was revived once again, Harry shook some of the feeling back to his limbs, even if you got enervated, you were not supposed to get stunned repeatedly.

"Okay, Daphne, Ginny, Fred and Neville. Next test, you all proved you have half a clue so, answer me this? How does magic work?" He asked.

Daphne was fastest, "You point your wand, make the gesture and say the incantation." She suggested confidently.

Harry tilted his head at her making her suddenly nervous about her answer. "Really? Are you sure?" He asked smiling. She considered that, the others did as well. He gave them a hint. "You've all been told before but I'm not at all surprised you forgot, but I'll give you a clue. Why should magic, a field of energy we direct through our bodies, rely on a set of vibrations in the air or even a gesture from our wand to function?" He asked.

Daphne and Neville actually came to questions at the same time, but Neville being a gentleman let her go first. "You're saying they aren't in fact critical to spell cast?" She asked looking speculative.

"We've all managed magic without wands, or words before, accidentally true, but it's possible and we all know it." He decided to make a little test of it. But spoke first. "I summoned a Patronus in DADA silently didn't I? And without a wand too," He reminded her and she gave a start remembering. He raised a hand in an idle gesture and incanted within his head and thought hard about happy times. The stag exploded from his palm and cantered around the room, before coming to a stop beside him and fading. Their were admiring cheers from the gathered crowd event though some had seen it before.

"I want you to cast a stunner, using your wand, but I want you to do it silently." He instructed. "But first I'll tell you the tenants you've forgotten about magic. Intent, Willpower, and Incantation," He barked causing them all to start, then smile as the realized what he'd said. "You need to have the intent to do magic, you need the willpower to make it reality, and you say the incantation in your head to get you mind linked to the intended effect." He explained. "None of this requires verbalization, or a gesture." He explained. "Verbalization is for the purpose of helping you incant in your head, you say it, you think it, the gesture is also merely a focus. In fact you could stun me by doing the completely wrong gesture if you have all three keys down pat." He explained. "So how about this, you all give it a shot?"

In the end only Neville and Daphne managed it on their first try, Neville's didn't knock Harry cold, but it had his vision tunnelling. Daphne had him down hard, he attributed it to her superior confidence. Harry encouraged Neville to try again reminding him he'd managed it last time. This time Neville had him down too, and was grinning broadly when Harry woke.

"Okay, I wan't you both to try something else." Harry said after he stamped some life back into his feet. "Silent and wandless," He offered smiling challengingly. They looked dubious. "Come on, what have you got to lose? It's hard yes, but it can be managed." He pointed out.

Neville went first, the boy concentrated hard but managed only a glow in his palm. Harry still congratulated him, it was still a major accomplishment to get that far. Daphne screwed up her face and trickle of sweat ran from her hairline before catching on her delicate eyebrow. She threw out her hand and a small burst of light shot across the room and hit Harry in the chest, it didn't knock him out, but it left him breathless and tunnel visioned. "Well done Daphne, that's a hell of an accomplishment, now before I let the rest of you try I need a target other than myself." He said slumping into a chair, Hermione had drawn up. In the end Neville and George volunteered allowing the rest to try themselves at it.

From simply casting, to silent casting, and up to trying it wandlessly in a handful of cases. Somehow Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione and Kara both managed it with great effort, nothing that actually knocked a person out, but nothing to scoff at either. He was supremely pleased in fact. He hugged Kara and kissed Hermione in celebration. Luna managed up to silent casting eventually, and he hugged her encouragingly too, causing her to smile brightly.

"Okay, I think that's all the time we have for tonight, but I'm confident several of you are on the right path." He said firmly. "I want you all to practice until you all can perform a stunner and a disarm on command, otherwise? I'll see you next meeting…" He said, and stepped down. "Oh wait!" He called, as the other started to turn. "Congratulations Daphne, you just got elevated to Lieutenant, you can move your stuff into the command quarters. Well—" He said grinning wryly. "Once we have cleared out the tower and actually have command quarters…"

She was stunned for a moment then smiled brilliantly. "I can't wait to tell Father," She said sincerely. Astoria hurried over and hugged her sister.

**Author's Note: Please Rate, Review, Comment, Subscribe and tell your friends. Also, please take a look at that fic I mentioned at the top. Just ignore the rest of my stuff…It's really not that good…Shivers.**


	29. Chapter 28: Dreams and Nightmares

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Right so it's been a long time, why? Well first of all my muse ran off on a bunch of tangents, second, I have had classes this term and that's been taking much of my time, and third? Well this chapter SHORT THOUGH IT IS, fought me every bitter step of the way. I've found that I'm no good at interstitials so I think I'll handle the up coming events in detail instead. This will likely piss off a couple readers who I promised I intended to get right into the meat of things coming up. I'm sorry, I apologize.

THAT SAID. I have something important for you the readers. I need you all to vote on something. As I have two possible directions with which to take this, and I have no personal preference as to which one considering the plans I've drawn up, I need you to decide something big for me.

Option A) Pairing is only Harry/Hermione, no additional people added in.

Option B) Pairing is Harry/Hermione + one as yet unnamed member

Submit Votes via review or personal message to me. The Poll system hates my guts so I can't seem to post one right now.

Alright, that's all for now. You voting on that will really clear up the way forward for me and HOPEFULLY get me back on track for writing. Again sorry for this chapter being so short.

—-

**Chapter 28: Dreams and Nightmares**

Harry was sifting through the tomes he had yet to hand off to Professor Babbling. More from curiosity than through actual desire to fully learn their secrets or work on them in any meaningful way at this point. They were surprisingly detailed, especially by the standards of most magical texts. And very complex, page after page of complex arrays, ritual circles, diagrams and phrase sequences stretched before him.

The tomes were notable for being literally step by step, and was very good about explaining the reasoning behind seemingly superfluous additions and modifications.

_When drawing the horizontal line in the "Shield Rune" remember, adding a slight three spike "lightning bolt" effect to the line invokes additional protective energies. This modification dates back to Norse rune masters who used that symbolism to pay homage to the protector god Thor. This effect can be further enhanced in step 4 when…_

Still, he'd prefer to go over this with Professor Babbling or Hermione. They had been making remarkable progress the last few classes and…

There was a knock at the door and he looked up before calling out. "Come in?"

The door cracked open as he tidied away the tomes. Daphne and to his mild surprise Tracy wandered in, though the later was burdened with scrolls a stack of parchment the other was not.

Harry chuckled to himself at Daphne's sense of propriety, "You know Daphne, you could just come on in? Your room is on this floor too."

She nodded primly "I know, but I haven't moved my things up yet. Besides, you never know what people will be up to. Its more polite to knock." She noted pointedly. He rolled his eyes good natured. It wasn't like he and Hermione were snogging relentlessly up here.

"Fair enough, so what brings you up here Tracey? Here to see Daphne's new place?"

She smiled shaking her head. "No, actually we're here to talk to you about an Idea I had." She said strolling over to the table he'd set up in the centre of the common room. She dropped the stack of parchment on the table but didn't organize it just yet. "So—Um, we…I was thinking. This new group. The tower and everything? This isn't the usual stuff that a study group earns at Hogwarts."

Harry snorted. "No, it's definitely not. Dumbledore thought it would breed camaraderie." His tone adequately expressed his doubts on that front. Tracey and Daphne easily picked up on it.

"You sound skeptical?" Daphne noted, cocking her head curiously.

He clarified. "Not of that in particular, the camaraderie part I mean. I just do not believe that it is the real reason he offered the tower for our use."

"Do you think he's spying on us?" Tracey asked sounding startled.

He shook his head. He'd made sure he wasn't going over the tower with the others to clear surveillance charms. "No, not so much. I would however be prepared to bet my last galleon that he's given this over for the purpose of in-debt us to him."

The others were silent for a time considering this. "Anyways—" Tracey said nervously getting back on track. "We…I, was wondering if we could get away with uniforms too!"

Harry and Daphne shared an amused look at the way the other girl was just about vibrating with anticipation. "Uniforms?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes, two of them in fact, for everyone in the group…"

He cut her off briefly. "Why two?"

"One for school, one for fighting" She said happily, shuffling some sheets around as she prepared her plans.

He looked them over as she stood aside proudly. The drawings were surprisingly good, and detailed, she'd even gone out of her way to colour them in. Eye-wateringly in the case of one of them. Parts were labeled and there were suggestions and notations everywhere.

He pointed to the first two, shaking his head. "I hate to say it but I think these ones are a bit too complex, lovely as they are…" Tracey nodded easily, shifting those two aside. He continued pointing to the one which made his eyes want to bleed a little. "This one is too…flambouyant…" It had ruffles, bells and pantaloons among other things, in day glow orange.

Daphne smirked in satisfaction at Tracey. "Told you," She got a tongue stuck out at her in return.

Harry tapped the last set. "These two though…" He considered them "I like these two. They're fairly versatile, and it looks like your battle gear here is just a fairly simple set of additions to the normal set.

"It's also the most expensive." Daphne cautioned.

He nodded, tapping his finger on the figure Tracey had scrawled at the bottom right hand corner. "I can see that, you've named some rough figures here…I think I could swing that though."

"Excellent." Tracey gushed, beaming happily at her creations.

"You do know it may be a little bit before we can see about sorting this out though." He warned, but she just nodded undeterred.

"You are out for that trial this saturday are you not?"

He nodded agreement. "But after a trial I may or may not be feeling up to running off for a spot of shopping."

Whatever Tracey might have said to that was interrupted by Hermione bustling in, only to freeze when she saw them gathered at the table. "Oh! Sorry, are you busy?" She asked.

A quick glance at the others was met with shaking heads as Tracey gathered her creations. "No, I think that about covers everything. We'll just leave these for you to examine shall we?" Tracey asked, holding out the finalists to him.

He took them with a nod of thanks. Daphne and Tracey left a few moments later. Hermione made a face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized.

He smiled comfortingly. "It's okay,"

She waved around them vaguely. "Your note said you wanted to see me?"

He nodded, he'd sent a note along with Kara earlier, they'd been headed to the library at the time. "I always want to see you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Har har, yes very cute, very _smooth_ Harry. Now what did you want? We've only got a few minutes before today's study group." She reminded him.

He settled, leaning against the tables, smiling benignly at her. "Actually we have all the time in the world. I put off the group for tonight."

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, why?"

"Well, first off the others need time to officially move in. But more importantly, I booked the room tonight. I wanted to show you something." He offered his hand and she took it gently. "That is, if you're free?"

She smiled, uncertain what he was planning but hopeful that it would be good. "Of course."

He pushed to his feet and the two of them walked down and out of the tower. They paused only briefly to talk with Luna who was busily priming one of the walls in the main common room for a painting.

The Snorkack, who very recently had been dubbed by the group as "Little Moon" had stepped in the pan of primer and was happily tracking foot prints across the floor.

From their tower it was a thankfully short trip from the room of requirements.

He stopped before the location where the door was due to appear. "I was thinking about asking you to dress differently for what I've got planned, but I didn't for a couple reasons. First it would've given away the surprise, and second because I like you just fine as you are…"

This of course received a small smile. "So what are we doing?"

The door appeared as he stopped pacing and he pushed the door open, bowing aside to allow her to enter first. She had to gape a little at what he had prepared. The room, must have been domed now, or at least that's how it appeared. A vast expanse of stars stretched from horizon to horizon. Each providing illumination which nevertheless failed to reveal the invisible floor, making it appear as though she were stepping into open space.

At the centre of it all floating above it all was a recreation of the planets floating around a small glowing star. Off to the side sitting on a small but beautiful pedestal was a phonograph.

"What is all this?" She asked, awed by it.

"I asked it for something appropriate." he explained happily. "For what has become one of my fondest memories. Despite how awful that night was in other ways, I have something which always stuck with me about the night of the Yule ball." He smiled as her mouth opened in a small oh. "I've found myself often wishing it had been me who had gotten to take you dancing." He offered her his hand. "So, milady Granger…may I have this dance?"

She smiled brightly, accepting his hand and pecking him on the check. "Harry you big goof…of course you can."

The two of them pulled out onto the dance floor as the phonograph began to play a slow but happy tune. "What is the occasion?"

He chuckled, a slightly rueful sound. "You know, it really is a sad statement on what kind of friend I've been when you forget this. September 19th is your birthday." He smiled as she gave a start of surprise. "So, happy sixteenth birthday Hermione Granger."

They danced to the music for a time, just clinging happily to each other, Hermione silently thrilled he had remembered. "You know, I spent the last couple days trying to think of something you might want for your birthday." He noted as the songs switched. "I mean of course I thought of books of some kind. But that just seemed so easy. I wanted to do something special, so what was I to do for you, the most special person in my life? The answer seemed obvious to me. I take you dancing."

She smiled laughing, "So, I'm special am I?" She asked pausing to cock a hip and provide a demanding expression, before laughing again.

He nodded, "Yes, the most special girl in the world." He said sincerely. "Not just anyone would stick by me through so much. But it's more than that…You're beautiful, you're funny and your brilliant." He explained, and she smiled. "Even more than that, you, crazy girl that you are, told me you cared for me. You, who know me better than anyone else, wanted me…despite everything."

She looked a bit misty at this, "There is no despite Harry. I—you know, you said it to me, but I can't recall if I remembered to say it to you. I love you."

He stopped dancing and held her close against him "You can't imagine what it means to hear you say that." He mumbled. He'd never had anyone tell him that they loved him before, at least not in his memory.

She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent before murmuring back. "I think i can. After all, you said it to me too."

He shook his head, smiling fondly. "You never have seen yourself clearly. Any man would be fortunate to have you."

They returned to dancing, songs changing one gently fading into another, the night swelling to swallow them both.

Hermione awoke, they had danced until they were to tired to return to the tower. Harry had shifted the room around them until it resembled the Gryffindor common room instead. Though it lacked the hordes of noisy students and it had provided comfortable couches instead which they had fallen asleep on.

Hermione had seldom been so content, and thus was confused when she awoke, it clearly still being night time. It took a moment for her to unravel the mystery of what had awoken her, the answer becoming obvious when Harry shuddered in her arms.

She peered confused up into his face, his eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he was sweating as he twitched. He was having a nightmare.

She knew such things plagued him from time to time, it was hard for this not to be the case considering the life he'd lived. Still, she'd yet to witness one herself. "Harry?" He didn't react, continuing to shudder his way through the night terrors. "Harry?" She urged again, a bit louder.

But still he continued, oblivious to the world. She fretted, she couldn't spare him his nightmare if he wouldn't wake up. So she did the only thing she could think of, and held tightly to him brushing a hand soothingly through him hair, and began whispering encouragements to him.

She was beginning to wonder if this was something far worse, and if she should call for help, when he suddenly seized before slumping, the tension leaving his body all at once, a relieved breath escaping his lips. "Harry, are you there?"

This time he stirred at her words, his eyes fluttering open weakly. "Harry, are you okay? I couldn't wake you…" She probed, concerned for her boy friend.

He took a minute to parse what she was saying. "Not really, we need to talk to the others when we get a chance." He sighed.

She blinked in surprise. "Why, what happened?"

He hesitated, clearly loath to worry her, "Voldemort just tried to gain access to my mind again." He admitted grudgingly. She gasped, but he pressed on. "I held him off, this time at least. I had to pull out a few dirty tricks to manage it though. He's determined, I'll give him that."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay," He soothed "I knew it was coming eventually."

"Should we head back right now then?"

He considered that then shook his head smiling slightly, "No, why don't we just stay here for now."

"Are you sure, I mean…" She asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, It'll keep till morning, and he's highly unlikely to try his luck again so soon." He assured her. "I made sure of that."

—

Tom Marvolo riddle sat quietly in the cold silence of his throne room. He wasn't about to admit it, least of all to his followers, but he was now nursing one hell of a headache.

_That Boy_, that filthy cretin, had managed what no other had in many years. He'd managed to eject him, _HIM_, from his pathetic little mind.

Clearly his foe was taking steps to improve himself. Which, in and of itself, was not necessarily something of which Voldemort disapproved. After all, who had gone as far as he, to improve themselves? Who had dared the things he had?

It was nevertheless irksome, that Harry Potter had managed to stymie his efforts. The boy was…proving more capable than he'd anticipated. When he had sensed the boys connection to his mind, he had of course followed it to it's source eagerly. The chance to sow confusion and chaos in the boy's mind was too good to pass up.

Instead of an open an undefended teenage mind, he had instead run headlong into the boys marshalled defences. He'd struggled against them to gain ground to no avail.

The two of them had soon become locked in a stalemate, until finally the boy had gotten lucky and cast him out with a burst of raw magical energy.

He would need to try again the next evening he supposed. Despite everything the new opportunities provided by this were tantalizing. The promise of retribution alone was enough to assure his plan of action. But it did little to soothe his growing disquiet.

He knew now that Potter was aware, at least on some level, of his Horcruxes.

Though he was reasonably certain he was unaware of their locations…Or was he? He had assumed that he was, but his assumptions in regards to the boy were consistently proving flawed of late.

He shook off his doubts, no, the boy couldn't possibly know where they were secreted. If he had the boy had but one path open to him, to move against them. And he would have sensed their loss…

Wouldn't he?

Somewhere his master was laughing his arse off he was sure. That did nothing for his mood. Where was Peter? He needed to crucio someone, that never failed to raise his spirits.

—-

"Are you sure Little Moon?" Xenophilius asked Luna tearfully as he clutched her tenderly.

She nodded against his chest, smiling to herself, "Yes daddy."

Harry and Hermione had wandered back into the tower the following morning just in time to find Luna and her father speaking in the common room. Apparently he had come in search of his daughter as soon as the missives requesting his presence had reached him.

He shook his head uncertainly. "But Little Moon…you—" he choked, trying to come to terms with what had happened to his daughter in his absence.

"It's okay daddy, I'll be alright now, I have friends here now." She comforted.

There was a cleared throat from the sidelines and the two of them turned their attention to Kara. "She's right sir, we'll do our best to make sure nothing happens to her." She offered.

He looked her over, "You're one of her friends then? I think I remember you now, you came with Lord Potter when he had the interview…"

"Yes sir, that was me." She agreed bobbing her head.

"Have you two been friends long? I mean…" He gestured between the two of them uncertainly.

"We'd met on occasion before the incident sir, but we've been good friends since Harry took her in."

Xeno snorted, a bitter expression falling on his face. "Incident, I suppose that's one word for it…"

Kara cocked her head curiously at him, taking his tone in stride. "Would you prefer I call it what it was sir? Most people find it hard to speak so plainly about such things."

He sagged, conceding the point. "No, I suppose you're right." He glanced around and gave a start when he spotted Harry and Hermione waiting patiently by the door. "Ah Lord Potter, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there!"

Harry chuckled gently, waving that off as he nodded appreciation to Kara for her words of support. "Harry will be fine Mr Lovegood, and Kara's right, we'll all do our best to watch over Luna." he assured the other man.

Xeno nodded, honestly looking a bit lost in it all. "You have my thanks—Harry, I only wish I had been here…" he trailed off despondently.

"I can understand that" Harry agreed. He'd hate to be far away when something was happening to a loved one. Unable to even attempt to help. He smirked slightly as a thought occurred to him. "Luna have you introduced him to Little Moon yet?"

Xenophilius was understandably confused by this question, after all his endearment for his daughter was also Little Moon. So his uncertainty only mounted when his daughter called out the nickname and then waited expectantly.

There was the rolling paddle of little feet before Little Moon ran down the stairs, staggering slightly as she made a sharp right turn at the bottom before making for Luna at speed.

Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the way Xeno's mouth had fallen open upon seeing the little creature his daughter was now cuddling in her arms. "L—Luna, is that what I think it is?"

She nodded happily, scratching at the fur between the little beasts horns behind the brow plate. "It most certainly is Daddy, Harry purchased her for me when the Goblins offered her."

"The Goblins…" Mumbled her father in disbelief.

"Their menageries Daddy, Snorckacks are subterranean. That's why we had trouble finding them on the surface."

He just goggled at her for a time before laughing. "Amazing!"

—-

Xenophilius left later that afternoon, but only very reluctantly. As excited as he was to see the Snorckack, Harry was gratified to see that his primary concern continued to be Luna and her well being.

It was only after dinner, that he, Hermione, Tonks, Kara and Luna were all able to gather in the upper common room for some privacy. It was somewhat ironic, that the gift of their own tower would ultimately make private conversations like this more difficult to arrange in the future.

Not that he particularly distrusted Daphne or the others, it was just that he didn't know her or the others well enough to be comfortable talking about _these _particular matter in their presence.

"You! You are incredible, you know that?" Tonks demanded skeptically, waving her hands irritably. "I mean really, you get attacked mentally by the evilest bastard I can think of. When he isn't even physically present, something which shouldn't be possible by the way. Not only that! You manage to fend him off, again something which isn't supposed to be possible, and then as if that weren't enough to send your loyal bodyguard for a loop, you decide upon waking up that informing that bodyguard can wait until morning, because you really want to continue cuddling with your girlfriend."

Harry blushed a little at the pointed look she gave him at that. "Well when you put it like that…But honestly Tonks, what do you expect me to do. It's not like you, or one of the professors can do anything about the attacks."

She jabbed an accusing finger at him. "You don't know that!"

He quirked a brow at her "Don't I, you just said it shouldn't be possible to attack me remotely like this. Als, what else could be done than what I already managed? The only way to defend you mind from a mental attack is through occlumency, which I used!"

She sighed, nodding her concession of the point. It nevertheless bothered her. "Fine, but seriously, next time…"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll come get you, but I'd expect a lot of sleepless nights then."

"Why?"

This time it was he delivering the pointed look. "Can you see Voldemort trying this once and then calling it quits?" he asked ignoring the small twitch at the monsters name. "He obviously wants into my mind for a reason. Either he wants to know something I know, or he just wants to torment me….Well, that or he has some other game which is beyond me." he lied, he knew perfectly well where this was headed.

She nodded weary understanding.

"What do you think he wants Harry?" Luna asked pleasantly.

Harry reflected that Luna was also well aware of the man's plans. But he played along for Tonks sake. "I think he wants to use this connection in some way. Not just to torment me, but for something else…" he shrugged as he paced away towards his bedroom. Call it a hunch."

—-

**Afterword: **Once again VOTE on the described issue above in the author's note. Otherwise. PLEASE Rate, Review, and comment.


	30. Chapter 29: Gathering Clouds

**Author's Note: **The Vote is in! I'm sorry to those who voted for just Harry and Hermione. But as I said I was unable to decide as both routes I had planned had many merits, so I left it up to you. For a while it seemed that the poly relationship would just crush the harry/hermione one flat in the voting, but it rallied somewhat. Not enough before the end of voting however. That said, I **PROMISE **to approach this task as seriously and tastefully as it is possible for me to manage. I have no intent to turn this into a sophomoric Harem/orgy/rompfest like some many of the others that litter this site.

Very well, now it's on with the show. I'll likely put out an edited version of this later just so you know. But it may be a while. Editing makes my brain bleed in anguish and my Betas are fairly busy with their own lives, or just sick and tired of my waffling and gadding about.

—-

**Chapter 29: Gathering clouds**

Upon looking back at it, Harry had determined that on the whole he spent more time in courtrooms than any respectable person his age probably should. Harry didn't like courtrooms particularly those at the Ministry of Magic, not that it was saying much. He suspected even lawyers and judges didn't really like courtrooms.

Technically speaking he'd only been in a courtroom twice prior, he didn't really count the times he'd either directly or indirectly been present for the purpose of viewing the proceedings.

He still had to fight a scowl when he was forced to think back on that farce which had been his first trial back in the original fifth year. Still, at least the second shot at it had gone decidedly better.

Part of his distaste for it likely came from the oppressive atmosphere the ministry courtrooms seemed to cultivate. The defendant, or petitioner always sat before the judges in the centre of the dimly lit room, surrounded on all sides by the judges and jury. That was wizards though, they always liked you to _know _they had you beat. The average wizard preferred to come at you with superior numbers, from all sides, when you weren't expecting it. Well, that was when they weren't bat-shite crazy like Bellatrix who just liked to pop in long enough to curse your face off before running away cackling like mad.

On this day, Harry, Hermione, Kara and Luna were seated in the prosecutions witness seating off to the side. From what the prosecuting attorney had said, it sounded like they weren't even sure if they truly needed them to hang Nott and the others out to dry.

He and Kara sat on either side of Luna, Kara with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, while he held one of her hands. Sadly Little Moon had been unable to attend todays proceedings to comfort her mistress.

Hermione squeezed his other hand encouragingly before releasing it again, she'd been really good about all this. Not many girls would have reacted as well as she had. Having her newly minted boyfriend lavish this much attention of another girl. But she understood, just how badly Luna needed it.

As for Luna, she'd been increasingly…uncomfortable the last couple days. Alternating between her usual vacant defence and being tense and alert.

The one other bright spot in the activities leading up to all of this, was that the prosecution had ensured it wouldn't be necessary to display Luna's memories in front of her. The judges had already viewed the memories, and the defendants would be questioned under Veritaserum.

It was of little comfort to Luna who now had to endure once again being in the same room as her attackers.

The meeting began, officially at least, when Minister Bones stalked in and settled herself in the portion of the seating reserved for the sitting minister of the time. She wasn't to act as a judge today, however getting a look at those who trooped in following her alleviated much of Harry's worries on the matter.

Madam Longbottom, Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgeour were the assigned judges for this meeting of the courts. Not a terrible selection considering what he knew of them. Neither Madam Longbottom, nor Amos Diggory were likely to go easy on anyone associated with Death Eaters. And Scrimgeour, while a bit of a political sort, had no love of those who wore black robes and silver masks either.

Madam Longbottom banged her gavel bringing the audience and jury of the wizengamot to order as she sat herself. "We call this session of the Wizengamot together today, to address crimes which were committed on the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. If the Aurors will bring in the first set of accused we may begin…"

A team of Aurors escorted the group of Ravenclaws who had taken such pleasure in tormenting Luna. Marrietta Edgecombe, Joanna Long and Harriet King trooped in, heads down to stand before the judges.

"Marrietta Edgecombe correct? You have been selected as spokes person by your compatriots?" Madam Longbottom asked.

Marrietta looked up long enough to flinch and nod her head before looking at her feet again. "Yes M-madam Longbottom."

"Very good," The elderly witch intoned sounding less than enthused. "You and your cohorts stand accused of physically assaulting and ejecting a fellow housemate from Ravenclaw Tower at night on multiple occasions. In addition you stand accused of conspiring with others to ensure that the housemate was harassed and accosted while also preventing the same from reentering the shelter of Ravenclaw Tower." She enunciated clearly.

She held up a hand to forestall any reply which might be coming. "Before I ask how you plead I will warn that the prosecution have made know their intent to question all defendants here today under veritaserum, and we judges have already viewed court authenticated memories of the events in question." Harry felt a measure of satisfaction at watching what colour there was drain from Marrietta's face. "Knowing these things how do you plead?"

Marrietta briefly glanced to her friends before turning her gaze questioningly to her attorney. The man in question, looked like he'd bit into something unpleasant but waved a small gesture to her before seating himself.

Marrietta winced before looking back to the Judges. "We plead guilty your honour."

This turn of events produced a murmur through the crowd. It was Amos Diggory who spoke this time. "Very well, you and your _friends _shall be held for the purposes of providing witness should it be required going forward. Until then you may be seated." He waved to a row of seats along the other side of the courtroom. The three dutifully followed the Aurors to be seated in the indicated location.

Madam Longbottom cleared her throat then spoke once more. "If the Aurors will please bring in the next set of prisoners?"

Harry leaned over and gave Luna a supportive hug as the doors opened. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle stumped in, urged on by the Aurors despite their reluctance. Madam Longbottom considered the three teenagers arrayed before her, she was clearly having to work to conceal her feelings of contempt. "Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe…Gregory Goyle."

"You and your…friends, stand accused of accosting a fellow student who had been ejected from her house late at night. What is more you and they stand accused of the attempted sexual assault of said student."

She ignored the blistering glare Nott was levelling at her. It was rendered somewhat less potent by the way in which Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly about in a clear state of confusion.

"Before we ask how you plead, I will warn you, that the prosecution have voiced their intent to question you under veritaserum, and the Judges gathered here today have viewed court authenticated memories of the events in question. That being said, how do you plead."

The public defender assigned to the trio tried to indicate something to Nott, but was ignored. Nott sneered in a manner that would have put Malfoy on his best day to shame. Perhaps a certain type of pureblood took courses in how to sneer properly?

To the shock of the crowd his spat on the floor. "I plead guilty, you already have your mind made up blood traitor. Our fathers will make you pay for this disgrace you have planned today."

That same public defender was now sighing and palming his face in irritation as Madam Longbottom eyed the boy in disgust. "Very well, let the record show that the accuse threatened the court with retribution at the hands of avowed enemies of the state."

Scrimgeour looked to the crowd. "Those in favour of finding the accused guilty of this charge indicate by lifting your wand now."

More than three quarters raised their wands.

"Very well, the Judges will adjourn for a time to deliberate, when we reconvene we shall pass on sentencing for the accused."

It was a few minutes before they returned but when they did none seem overly displeased with whatever they had discussed. "If the accused will stand?"

All six former students stood and presented themselves to the judges. Madam Longbottom stood and produced a slip of parchment. "Marrietta Edgecombe, Joanna Long and Harriet King. You have plead guilty to assault, as well as to conspiring, aiding and abetting in the attempted rape of a fellow student. You are all hereby sentenced to two years at Chapel Hill Wizarding Penitentiary, as well as being required to pay a fine of no less than one thousand galleons each, as well as two month community service."

Amos Diggory stood, "Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle…You have plead guilty to charges of conspiracy to commit rape as well as attempt of the same. You have also plead guilty tot he savage beating of the victim and been found guilty by this court of threatening court officials. You are all hereby sentenced to twenty years in Chapel Hill Wizarding Penitentiary. And are required each of you to pay a fine of ten thousand Galleons a piece." He intoned glaring down at the youths in question. "Aurors you may escort the prisoners away at this time."

Rufus Scrimgeour considered the crowd as the teens were led from the room. "Are there any other pressing matters which cannot wait until this august body is next in session?" He asked, then brought his gavel down when nobody ventured to speak. "Very good, this meeting of the Wizengamot is adjourned.

The four of them waited a good while to be certain the Aurors had removed the guilty parties before they pushed to their feet. Harry hugged Luna as she shook and cried with relief. "Come on Luna, lets go home."

—-

Hermione rapped her knuckles tentatively on the door frame of the girls bathroom on the top floor of "The Tower" as it had come to be known by those within the group studying under Harry. Harry himself had wandered off for a session practicing duelling with Flitwick, so she had other matter to attend to.

Kara looked up expectantly as she worked at tidying away her tooth brush into a small bag. Clearly she'd been in the middle of her evening ritual prior to going to bed. "Oh, hey Hermione, what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I haven't seen Luna is a while, how is she handling things?" the brunette asked concerned.

Kara shrugged, grimacing somewhat. "About as well as can be expected all things considered. "Professor Snape provided another calming draught for her, she's sleeping that off in our room now." Hermione nodded understanding, despite the abundance of rooms in the guest tower, Luna had opted to stay close to Kara, apparently finding her company soothing. "After all she had to be in the same room as her attackers…"

She winced a little at that, "I can't even imagine."

Kara frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant against the counter. "It sucks, thats about the only way to put it. I remember attending my own funeral after what happened to me. Had to stand there and watch as my SOB boyfriend sat with my family and pretended it wasn't his fault I was dead."

Hermione blinked, and then raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed at it. "Right…" She sighed before glancing back up. "Just imagining it gives me a headache, what you've been through, what Harry's been through."

The American teen snorted, actually brightening slightly. "Well, I think Harry put it reasonably well when he said that the process of dying sucks, but knowing what comes next makes thing a little better…Say how's he handling it? I try to keep up with him about it, but—"

It was Hermione's turn to grimace. "Not well, he has nightmares I hear them sometimes through my wall. Every once in a while something will set him off and I can tell he's only partly there with me. I don't think he's had any major breaks with reality like that time in the alley."

"Good." The two of them stood in silence for a while before a thought occurred to Hermione.

"You've spoken with him about it right…what comes after all this I mean?" She asked.

Kara nodded easily, smiling slightly, she knew Hermione's curiosity would get the better of her eventually. "Some, yeah."

"Do you…think you could tell me a bit about it?" Hermione wheedled.

Her friend chuckled. "Just a moment," She paced to the door and pushed it open slightly before peaking out at the common room. She made a small amused sound before returning. "Tonks is asleep on the couch, we should be fine to talk."

Hermione considered that, if Tonks were to wake and overhear what they were speaking about… "I could cast something to prevent eavesdroppers." She suggested, Kara waved theatrically, as though to say _be my guest._

She cast a couple of silencing and muffling charms at the door before turning to Kara who had once again settled on the edge of the counter. "So what did you want to know?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit hysterically at that. "Well, everything really, I mean where does one start when they get the chance to question an Angel?"

Kara snickered at her friend's antics. "Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to hold off on the interrogation this long."

Hermione paused to consider that, before deciding on a place to start "Well…it's been made pretty clear to me that there is God and the Devil. But what is Heaven itself like? For that matter is what is Hell like?" She paused glancing at Kara skeptically, "Do you know, I mean I didn't get the impress you'd been there…"

Kara nodded solemnly. "I know what it's like, though I honestly wish I didn't." She continued upon noting Hermione's curious expression. "We called it outer darkness, and I've only stood looking through the gates from a distance as it were. But…" She hesitated as she tried to come up with a way to describe it. Finally she hit upon an idea "I don't know if you have it in this reality, but there is this book, the Never Ending Story, and it described something in it, a…Nothing, that's what it was called, it was called "the Nothing"

Hermione nodded hurriedly. "Yes actually, I've read that, seen the movie too."

Kara pursed her lips, "Well the movie wasn't that good really, but it did it well enough for our purposes I suppose. Outer Darkness, Hell, is really very much like "The Nothing" in that story, just all encompassing, all consuming, soul smothering, happiness sucking void." She explained soberly.

"Now imagine being forced to float in that void for all eternity with nothing to do but contemplate your failures and your sins and you get a fraction of an idea of what Outer Darkness is." Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the other girls description.

"And Heaven?" She asked, now regretting her question.

Kara smiled in understanding, "It's different for everyone, everyone experiences their own little patch of perfection." She paused then corrected herself. "Well, while within their own domain that is, there is a great city which acts as a go between for it all."

"And what was your's like?" Hermione ventured as Kara trailed off contemplatively.

Kara hurried to correct her. "Oh, I didn't have a patch of my own yet. Was only a probationary Angel myself, I volunteered for service in the hopes of rubbing out some of my sins, such as they were. But I got a sample as it were when I got to visit others. Mostly I spent my time at the office or visiting dad."

Hermione looked stricken, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know your father had passed before you…"

Kara hummed distractedly before that sunk in. "Hmm? Oh, no! Sorry I guess I didn't explain this to you. I'm not talking about my parent. Uh—how to explain it?" Again she sunk into a contemplative silence, kicking her feet while she considered how to explain. "Where do souls come from?"

Hermione's brow furrowed at the non sequitur but considered it none the less. "I never really thought about it. I knew they existed do to my research, but I never really believed in all the other stuff until now. I guess if I had to take a stab at it, I'd guess God somehow made them." She hypothesized after a moment.

The american nodded in satisfaction, "And you'd be right, but it's more than that, we call him heavenly father, because that's what he was, he is the progenitor of our souls, together with heavenly mother. All souls are his children every last one."

Hermione struggled to process that concept. "So when you say you went to visit 'Dad'…" She trailed off.

Her friend nodded. "I meant I was visiting God's own house, yes." She confirmed, then smirked in amusement at the stunned silence that followed.

Hermione considered what it might be like to be in the presence of a true deity, when something which had been niggling at the back of her mind kicked in. "You mentioned earlier, that you were not certain if this reality had the Never Ending Story…"

Kara followed her easily enough. "You're wondering if there are other realities?" She smiled knowingly when Hermione bobbed her head in confirmation. "I was born in one of them."

Hermione blinked dumbly at her for a moment. "What?"

"I didn't live my first life in this reality Hermione. It wasn't a matter of being sent back for me, it was a matter of being sent somewhere I'd never been in the first place. My world was different from this one, it had no magic, and was dead to such things beyond the touch of God's own power."

Hermione shook her head ruefully. "You know, I swear speaking with you only ever serves to create more questions than answers."

The other girl snorted "Ha, you'll enjoy it when you get there…I mean I spent a good deal of my visits with God just asking questions."

Hermione nodded in agreement, she could see that it would indeed be interesting. Not that she was in a rush to find out just how interesting. "Okay, I have a question for you, on a different topic…As interesting as I find it all, I've got something more mundane I was wondering about." Kara indicated she should ask. "What do you think of all _this_?" She asked waving at the room around them. "The Tower I mean, and the uniforms Tracey's got planned, it's starting to feel a bit like a private army…"

Kara grimaced nodding. "Yes, and it worries me too. I mean our saving grace is that Harry in no way thinks of us as an army, or as a personal fighting force. He's just trying to ensure his friends are protected. Most of all I'm worried about just what game wrinkle nuts is playing when he allows and encourages all this."

Hermione cocked her head, "In what way?"

"I think he's using this to try and gain a bit of leverage over us, or more specifically Harry. Also I'd bet that he's using this opportunity to monitor Harry, and will happily use the whole situation to present him as a threat if need be, so that he can argue that he needs to be controlled by "responsible adults" or some such. I can just see him comparing us using uniforms to Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Hermione sighed, nodding her head wearily. She could see that too, and she wondered if there was any hope of avoiding it. She paused considering that, but decided she was too tired to come up with a solution just then. "Yeah, I know what you mean I guess. Well, it's something to consider, lets get out of here. If Tonks wakes up, it might cause some questions if were hiding out in here talking."

"Knowing Tonks, she'll assume were having girl talk about guys, I wouldn't worry. Still I better go check on Luna." Kara agreed dropping to the floor and pacing towards the exit.

"And hey Kara?"

"Yeah?" The girl asked pausing.

"Thanks for this."

—-

October 15th 2015

Harry shifted uncomfortably to his other foot, stamping it lightly as he blew on his hands while he rubbed them together. It was cold, even the overhanging shelter provided by the shops of Diagon Alley did nothing to stop the bite in the air.

It was unusual for anywhere in Britain south of the Orkneys to be so cold so early in the fall, but it was nevertheless, there had actually been a small skiff of snow on the ground at Hogwarts before they had departed this morning.

He and a few others had gotten permission from the headmaster to visit the alley again today under guard. It was Hogsmeade weekend anyways so having students outside the castle was not hugely outside the norm. Still Dumbledore had been reluctant, but had been talked around by an enthusiastic Tracey Davis, who was eager to get supplies for the uniform she'd planned.

Tracey, Daphne and Astoria had proceeded to Madam Malkin's with the Greengrass adults to oversee the purchase of materials and services to produce the uniforms.

He had volunteered to handle the other portions of the outfit. He'd made a short stop by the jewellers for a single enchanted button for each outfit issued. The purpose of this button was to, via enchantment, prevent wear and tear on the clothing it was affixed to. Which considering the overall price of the outfit was just good sense.

Now however he found himself waiting outside a blacksmith waiting on an estimate for the armoured components of the combat uniform.

Traditionally speaking, magic resistant armour was lightweight, usually made of Dragon or Basilisk Hide, and of the sort even now being used by the Aurors thanks to the Basilisk he'd slain.

This tradition stemmed from how costly alternatives were. He'd presented the plans to professor Babbling, and she with the aid of Professor Miller and Tonks, had worked on selecting enchantments which filled the required roll and also minimized cost where feasible.

The design they had decided in favour of was a mixture of Dragon Hide vests and enchanted metal plating to augment those already mixed into the fabrics. Half of the enchantments were simply to reduce weight and prevent overheating.

At first when he'd spoken with the metal smiths recommended by Gringotts, his primary goal had merely been to convince them that they were indeed serious and could actually afford such an expensive project. Harry had been pleasantly surprised earlier that day when not only Lord Greengrass but Madam Longbottom had offered to foot a portion of the bill each.

Harry could have afforded it on his own, but having his allies share the burden was a relief. He had enough projects he intended to fund as it was, every galleon would count before the end he was sure.

Now, as he stood contemplating this, it was just a matter of waiting on the trio of apparently eccentric armour smiths to come up with a quote for them. The armorers were an odd trio, not one Harry would have predicted given magical history.

A wizard, a goblin and a dwarf. The wizard and Goblin would be handling the enchanting side of things he was told, while the Dwarf would mostly be handling the metal work itself. Though he had been assured the others were capable of that work as well if need be.

Harry had decided to take his waiting outside some time ago, despite the cold it was still preferable to the sweltering heat of the black smithy. Currently only Tonks was keeping him company. Hermione, Kara and Luna had wandered off in search of the other assorted supplies the study group found itself in need of. Though he found it suspicious just how much of a chocolate reserve the group required in case of Dementors…

Last he'd heard, they'd actually been discussing the merits of giving their group an official name.

The door clattered open beside him and the Dwarf stepped out, dusting off his palms absently, before coughing into his hand and peering up at the expectant pair. Dwarves, were an odd bunch, even the surface ones like this fellow, who'd never lived a day of his life underground.

Short, but that was a given, though they were taller than either house elves or goblins, coming up to about mid chest on Harry.

This one in particular looked just about identical to every other dwarf Harry had ever had occasion to see. Dark haired, bearded and craggy with an expression like a thundercloud. Personally he didn't think they were actually that angry all the time, it was just a result of their somewhat harsh features.

He thumped a fist against his chest before offering a slight bow at the waist. "Apologies for the delay Lord Potter. The other two are still bickering over the merits of a pair of rune schemes they planned up. But it'll be costing the same either way, so I reckoned I'd come and given you the quote in the mean time.

Harry accepted the small slip of parchment and nodded acceptance of the stated figure. It wasn't a small one. "Thank you, this should be more than feasible given what I know. So a third from me, and the other two thirds from the Longbottoms and Greengrasses upon their agreement?"

"Aye, that was the agreement, and we'll hold to it." The dwarf agreed.

"Then we accept your offer, and will have the Galleons to you immediately. The parchment work is already handled, all you have to do is sign the contract held by Gringotts. Half now, half upon delivery."

The Dwarf offered another half bow. "Very good young sir, I'll inform the others. We'll be delaying a couple of minor projects to get on this, but we should be done in a few weeks. We'll owl you and let you know." he promised, he then proceeded to stomp back inside without a backwards glance.

Tonks chuckled in amusement. "Surly bugger isn't he?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, could have been worse I suppose. I mean Dwarves generally keep to themselves even more than Goblins do." The dwarf had even refrained from threatening them with an axe, that was better than most wizards got from other species.

"True enough," Tonks conceded, before huffing a sigh. "So, where to now of Lord-High-And-Mighty Potter?"

Harry just rolled his eyes at her antics, she'd taken to calling him various hyphenated names just to get a rise out of him lately. "Knockturn again I'm afraid, we need some more holsters wrist and one of those enchantments Madam Malkin will have built into the uniforms requires Unicorn Hair. Ollivander and her supplier only have so much on hand"

"Ah, so back to that dingy little wand shop…" She grumbled, Harry gave her a questioning look and she sighed before explaining weakly. "I just don't like that place."

Harry barked a short laugh at that. "Believe me I noticed, last time we went in there you glared at the shop keeper."

Tonks frowned, she hadn't meant to be that blatant about it. "She's barely licensed to sell, and I bet if I looked I'd find out half of the accreditation she has is forged. That said there's not a lot of careers a hedge witch like her can get these days, I promise I won't cause a fuss about you buying what we need from her." She raised a cautioning hand. "But that doesn't mean I won't be watching her."

It was a little fifteen minutes later when they walked out of Knockturn with a box of goods under Harry's arm. harry chuckled darkly to himself, shaking his head sadly. "You know, I think you just about made that poor woman cry Tonks." He chastised. "On the one hand she was happy because she'd just made more money in one sitting than she usually does in a season. On the other you glared at her so hard I'm surprised her hair didn't catch fire."

Tonks sighed. "Look, she was acting twitchy this time, I really don't like twitchy. Especially down Knockturn, and especially when the shop keeper keeps wanting to slip into the back to check on something." She noted stubbornly. "You can bet that most of the shopkeepers down there are part of the rumour mill. And you know perfectly well that anything said down there will get back to the other side eventually."

Harry shook his head, it wasn't that he necessarily disagreed, but honestly he felt bad at the way the shop keeper had been treated. She really had looked close to tears.

They walked into Madam Malkin's, and Daphne strode over to greet them. "Ah excellent you're here, how has the rest of our expedition gone?"

Harry dropped the box on the counter, "The materials you require. Tonks has the rest in the bag." he explained. Tonks had put the holsters in an extension charmed bag, that way it was out of sight and out of mind.

"Wonderful, we'll just turn these over to you Madam" Daphne explained nodding to the seamstress. "And we'll be on our way, are the others ready to depart?"

Harry nodded, he'd seen them standing out by the Leaky Cauldron. "I believe so, Diagon is too out in the open even with the Order about. They just want to get back to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts.

"Very good, then let us be on our way."

So as they left in relatively good spirits, it was an unknown but unfortunate side effect of their visit that, their little saturday jaunt had damned someone else.

—-

"No, no, no, please no!" Sarah Blackwood pleaded desperately, as she struggled to get her feet under her, being dragged bodily up the stepped of a forbidding castle on some coast unknown to her. The Death Eater's lair.

They'd come for her not even fifteen minutes after Harry Potter had departed her store. But they hadn't listened to her excuses as to why he was not still their with her, and had drug her literally kicking and screaming out into the alley before disapparating away with her.

She'd struggled of course she had, but all it had availed her was a black eye and some sore ribs. "I tried to contact you, really I did!"

She whimpered as she caught a backhand across the face. "Shut up!"

The pair of masked men hauled her up the stairs and into a room before throwing her harshly to the ground before a chair which had been turned to face the fire. She struggled to her feet, not even certain what she intended to do beside possibly run away, but froze when she spotted the rooms other occupants.

She couldn't see the chair's occupant, but she could see the guards. Fire and Brimstone sentinels stood, leering out at her from the shadows, seeming to practically dare her to try her luck and flee.

The Death Eaters who had brought her here left the room hastily, slamming the door behind them. A hiss and the sound of scales on wood widened her eyes further with horror as a monstrous snake began to wind it's way out from around the chair towards her. She back peddled hastily, only to once again freeze as a high cold laugh reached her ears.

An almost skeletal hand extended almost languidly to catch the serpents attention with a lazy wave. "Peace Nagini, I'm afraid this one is not for you…"

Sarah couldn't help but shudder at the voice of the figure now pushing out of the chair and turning to meet her. She had no doubts as to just who it was who was facing her, and as her eyes met red serpent like counterparts, the certainty that she was a dead woman walk solidified in her mind and set ice in her guts.

Few, save the Dark Lords own servants ever saw him with their own eyes and lived. She had begun to tremble and shake with fear, and the beast before her smiled with satisfaction. "Ah, Little, Sarah, Blackwood." He enunciated carefully, before shrugging negligently. "Not the proudest lineage I suppose. Still a pureblood however…pity. So disappointingly incompetent."

She couldn't help but flinch painfully at the accusation in his words. His sneered at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Normally I do not waste my time with such as you. However I desire something from you before your usefulness is concluded. I will give you this chance now, divulge what I require before I take it from you and you shall be spared suffering over long before the end."

A poor promise, not much in the way of encouraging at all really, but still she grasped it desperately. "Y-yes…Lord."

He chuckled to himself in amusement, most likely at the way she cowered so easily before him. Still he did not linger and gloat longer than necessary. "When Harry Potter came to you today, why did you not immediately send for my followers?"

"I wanted to my L-lord, but they would not let me out of their sight." She answered promptly.

"Could you not have made an excuse?" He asked feigning curiosity.

"I tried, I did, but—" He hummed unimpressed by her pleading. "And just _whom _could it be, that held you so afraid that you did not do what was required of you despite them?"

She stuttered, "H-H-Harry Potter himself milord, but…he had another with him."

"Oh?"

She nodded hurriedly. "An Auror."

He paused considering that, "Did you recognize this Auror?"

"No, but she had the badge…"

He tsked under his breath, unconvinced. "And just what was it the welp purchased?"

"I—I," She stammered fearfully, before his eyes cut to her angrily.

"Come _girl_ I haven't all day!" He snaped.

"Wand Core material milord, and wrist holsters"

He cocked his head thoughtfully, "That is all? How curious."

"Yes, my whole stock of Unicorn Hair, and every holster I had…"

He stopped and pondered, before shaking his head and smiling mirthlessly at her. "Mmmm. No, no, I do not think that will be enough, I must see this Auror you speak of…"

She wasn't certain what he planned but she was sure she wouldn't like it, not one bit. "Milord…I—I" She stuttered trying to back away, making the mistake of meeting his eyes.

"Legilmens." He murmured.

And then he was in her mind, and she swore her head would explode from the pain. He rifled and ransacked through everything, every secret, every sin, every moment of her life, tossing it hither and thither in his haste to find what he desired. And then, as suddenly as he had come he was gone, and her eyes stung.

As she knelt on the floor, having to fight the urge to heave, she brought up hands to wipe the tears streaming from them to find it was blood and not water streaming from them.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you are not so incompetent as Mulciber wished me to believe…" he mused, then shrugged negligently. "Still. I can find no further use for you…"

He drew his wand and for a moment she was sure he was about to kill her. He flicked it towards the door and their was an eery ringing noise before the door thumped open. The man who stood in the doorway, could barely be described as such anymore, and she recognized him for just who he was, even before the Dark Lord spoke. "Fenrir, I am finished with her. Do be helpful and dispose of her once you are done."

She began screaming as the beast fell on her wrestling her to her feet and clamping a hand around her throat stifling her cries all too quickly.

Voldemort paused as Greyback began dragging her away. "Oh…And Alpha?"

The werewolf paused expectantly, though she felt the pressure increase on her threat as his hands clenched somewhat in irritation. "Do send in the others, I have need of them."

He smirked cruelly and then dragged her from the room, barking a call to the Death Eaters beyond before the door closed behind him.

Voldemort smiles thinly to himself, such a waste, at least in the terms his followers thought in. But oh so amusing to him. It gave him such satisfaction to hold someones fate within his hands and then crush the life from it in whatever way struck his fancy at the time.

There was a knock at the door. "Yes, enter."

The doors swung open and his inner circle strode in quickly taking up positions in a half circle before him. There was the distant sound of screaming briefly before the door once again shut behind them.

He began pacing slowly. "We have a problem, it seems." he stated dryly. "What the Ministry dares grows bolder. It seems that many people fear them more than they fear us…" He noted frowning slightly thinking of the hesitation which had cost the Blackwood woman the last of her usefulness to him.

He smirked derisively "They think themselves secure, that their new prison will keep us out when Azkaban could not. That they can punish the faithful with impunity. They think Harry Potter safe under the guard of a half blooded enough that he dares venture out from under the shadows of Dumbledore's protection." He explained feigning weariness, as though the stupidity of the masses tired him greatly. "Reports reach me from that school that the boy dares to raise up others against me…"

It was telling of Bellatrix's insanity that she dared interrupt him. "My Lord!" She simpered, bowing extravagantly. "Tell us what to do and we will see it done. Tell us who guards Potter and we will strike them down." She hissed, licking her lips in anticipation.

He chuckled indulgently, ignoring her hasty tendencies for the moment. "So eager to slay your own niece Bella?"

Her eyes widened almost comically as she comprehended his meaning. "Her?" She demanded before spitting. "That freak is no family of mine!"

He chuckled again at her rapid snarling. "No dear Bella, for the moment she can wait, I have another more pressing concern at this time." He said forestalling what was likely to be a lengthy rant on her part. "Chapel Hill Wizarding Penitentiary," He clarified pointedly. "Not so long ago a few of our youngest generation we incarcerated there." He waited to see the nods of comprehension from the others. Nott senior had been particularly enraged by his sons imprisonment.

"I wish you to breach the prison and bring them back to the fold,"

"We can tear the prison down stone by stone!" Bellatrix declared happily, only to be cut short by an amused chuckle from another quarter.

"If only it were that easy Bellatrix" Snape drawled. "Chapel Hill's defences are different from those of Azkaban true, but no less potent in their own fashion. Breaching them will take time and planning should we desire to avoid losses." He noted turning his attention towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemort waved that off absently. It went without saying that a plan was needed, Bellatrix was a blunt instrument, any attack she led would automatically incur heavy casualties on both sides. "Yes, and you shall see to the necessary preparations in that regard Severus." He turned to look at another in his circle of followers. "In the mean time, Dolohov, dear Bella, see to the preparation of a team you believe can quickly and efficiently breach the prison. Work with Severus in preparing the plan.I will tell you when the time comes."

The pair nodded eagerly "Yes Milord!"

"Good, Yaxley please see to finding a replacement for Miss Blackwood" he requested turning to approach his chair once again. "Perhaps someone a bit more…reliable this time hmmm?"

Yaxley nodded dutifully. Voldemort sank into his seat before waving a hand towards them. "You are dismissed, however Mulciber perhaps you could stop by and tell our esteemed Alpha to be careful with his mess. Blood does take ever so long to get out of the carpets."

—-

**End Note: **Once again, the vote is finished as of midnight last night. The vote is Harry/Hermione/Other 36 to Harry/Hermione 26.

Please Rate, Review, Comment, Subscribe and message me.


	31. Chapter 30: Halloween Part I

**Author's Note:**

First of all thanks to Temporal Knight, who helped me out with the planning stage for this chapter. That was a major help as it had been fighting me up to that point. I had hoped to get this in for you on April 1st, but such is life. I don't know when I'll manage another chapter, hopefully soon. I've got the next chapter mostly planned.

Part of the problem in all honesty is that I have too many ideas, for too many conflicting or possible projects bouncing around my head. It's hard to focus on this story with a dozen others dominating my thoughts.

Well enough about my problems. I hope you all enjoy what I've got here.

—

**Chapter 1: Halloween Part I**

The weather that Halloween morning, well, it was sodding miserable, that was all Severus Snape could say about it. It was pouring, as it so often did in the highlands around that time of year. But there was a cold chill which seeped into your bones and wouldn't be easily dissipated.

An auspicious start to what he was certain was going to be a miserable day. He'd been up all night, going over the plans for the Chapel Hill raid with the others. So his patience for idiocy was lower than even his abysmal average. Perhaps it would raise his spirits to set a particularly unpleasant task for todays class? Something involving frog eyes and pickled worms?

He paused briefly to cast yet another drying spell on himself. This time it actually had a hope of lasting as he was finally within the castle at the foot of the Headmaster's staircase. He grimaced at the Gargoyle which was waiting expectantly. There was something horrendously undignified about grown adults using sweets as passwords. He suspected, darkly, that it was for precisely that reason Dumbledore insisted on doing so. It humbled those who came before him just a touch before entering his presence.

He grudgingly gave the latest password, and ignored the gargoyle's snickering as he stalked past it and up the stairs. He knocked on the door, only having to wait a moment before there was an answer. "Yes, come in?"

Snape paused briefly before opening the door, to roll his eyes. He wondered vaguely if Dumbledore actually slept anymore or if he was like some sort of lemon drop vampire, who subsisted off sugar and the hopes and dreams of potions masters.

He entered, and Dumbledore straightened at his desk, smiling benignly. Snape never trusted that particular look. He'd worn that look far too often whilst sending Snape out on some particularly irksome task. "Ah, Severus, do come in, tell me how—"

Snape cut across his welcome irritably. He truly had no energy for niceties this morning. "It is going to happen tonight Headmaster. The plans are in place, I tried to introduce subtle flaws that can be exploited but I had to be careful, Bellatrix is more paranoid than usual with the Dark Lord's latest pets around…"

He was still waiting for Dumbledore's insights into those creatures, but had yet to receive anything beyond a knowing nod.

Dumbledore took his abruptness in stride, seemingly failing to notice his peevish professor's current bad mood. "Ah yes….of course, the raid planned for Chapel Hill prison. May I ask what weaknesses you added to the proceedings?"

Proceedings….the man would refer to a battle and possible prison break with such a sterile term. Snape ignored that for the moment giving his report. "The secondary entrance will be covered by a single Death Eater. I managed to convince the others that most would be required elsewhere to break into the prison block quickly. I also introduced faulty intelligence on just which prison block the prisoners are being kept in. That should delay them by several minutes at least."

Dumbledore nodded happily to himself. "Very good work Severus, very good work indeed." He congratulated, his eyes twinkling.

The potions master grunted. "Yes…Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for classes this morning. I will require the afternoon off I should think. I will after all likely be summoned again this evening."

Again that maddening knowing smile. "Of course. It is most fortunate that today is Halloween. There are no classes requiring your attention this afternoon."

This did little to improve Snape's mood. While he'd at least get some sleep, today was likely to be filled with unusually boisterous students and heinous pranks against the unwary. Still he nodded agreeably, more to simply expedite his escape than anything, before strolling silently from the office.

Unknown to him as he made his way down into the school, Dumbledore settled in to ponder his latest predicament. The country really was rapidly running short of suitable places in which to imprison it's criminal population…

He mentally shrugged, it could not be helped. To forewarn the guards at Chapel Hill would endanger his agent's position in the enemy ranks needlessly. That wasn't to say however that something could not be done to ensure the Death Eaters did not entirely achieve their objectives.

He toyed briefly with the notion of reading in the Aurors. Amelia had finally gotten around to selecting her replacement. Kingsley was an excellent choice for the position, not the least of which because he was in the Order. However he dismissed the idea of reading in him or the others in his department. Again it would risk Severus, as they were not certain of possible infiltrators as yet in that department.

No, a more subtle approach was called for here. He pondered sucking idly at a lemon drop. He _could _have Severus imply that Harry had gleaned the information during his many mental battles with the Dark Lord. That the boy had warned the Order in time for them to intervene perhaps?

Dumbledore felt a small note of satisfaction that Harry had, despite his best efforts, been unable to entirely conceal that he was suffering _nightmares_ of late. It was merely a question of overhearing the right conversations between members of his little group.

No, that would be his back up plan he decided absently shaking his head. Not, perhaps a more mundane excuse for the Order interfering would do better.

_Perhaps_… He paused as a memory came to him. Arthur Weasley, would likely take this chance to visit his incarcerated family as it was a holiday. Yes, that might work nicely…

He glanced up, and froze at a low croaking coming from Fawke's perch. How did that bloody raven keep getting in here?

He disliked that bird's presence, not least because it kept invading his office, but also because, as may be well known by all who observe a raven for any length of time. Ravens were uncommonly good at glaring, and whenever Albus found himself getting a good planning session in he found himself interrupted by that damnable bird. It didn't help that the feathered pest was apparently teaching Fawkes how to glare as well.

He got up to shoo the bird out the window again, something which would likely take him a good half hour. As he did so he pondered the possible virtues of casting wards over the windows. He wondered if their was a good corvid repelling magic he could employ?

—-

Harry stood, clutching his goblet of orange juice like it was his one link to sanity. Normally, it'd be pumpkin juice, this being Hogwarts, and today being Halloween. But it was also breakfast…or it would be if he was down in the great hall right then.

Dobby had been kind enough to bring him some orange juice to drink while he faced his latest, conundrum. When Harry had awoken this morning it had been to the unpleasant sound of startled yelling from elsewhere in the tower.

Once dressed, albeit hastily, he hurried down to the main common room to find a peculiar sight. The large rug had been rolled up along the far wall, and the furniture had been moved carefully off to the side.

The reason for this change in decor became quickly apparent. Someone, as yet unknown, had painted a large…well, what for all appearances was some sort of rune circle with strange flowing symbols arrayed around it all over the floor with what appeared to be blood.

Needless to say the resulting image had caused a great deal of alarm. After all, as Harry had learned…just about this time in second year, that even in the wizarding world it was not normal to find blood spattered all over everything whether it was artistically done or not. Well… unless there had been a horrible potions accident.

Dobby, somewhat sheepish had tried to explain, but had soon deferred the questioning to the culprit.

And so it was that Harry found himself, clutching his goblet of orange juice like a safety blanket as he blinked confusedly at Tiger the house elf. He paused to rub at the bridge of his nose, hoping to alleviate his newest headache before speaking. "Alright, so would you please explain to me why you felt the need to splash blood all over our common room?"

Tiger nodded, smiling happily through his camouflage patterned face paint, all the while polishing the blade of his ever present bowie knife. He must have had more than one considering the Aurors had taken the one used on the acromantula as evidence. "Well sure. You see, it's Halloween right?"

"So you though we needed the Tower to be a great deal creepier to celebrate the occasion?" Harry asked tiredly.

The elf shook his head, his ears flapping slightly. "No, no Harry, nothing like that."

"Then why?" Hermione, who had joined them stuttered.

"Spirits!" Tiger exclaimed happily.

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. "Spirits?" He deadpanned.

Tiger nodded happily again, re-sheathing his knife, "All Hallows eve or something right? It's all about scaring away spirits correct?"

Harry paused briefly to nod acknowledgement to Hermione before turning his attention back to the elf before them. He considered that statement before conceding the point. "I've heard that yes."

"Well, see…Most of the school's spirits are welcome enough around here right? But the jack-o-lanterns and what not didn't seem to be doing nothing to scare away the schools more unwelcome resident when I checked." Tiger explained patiently.

Harry made a wrap it up gesture. "By which you mean?"

"Peeves"

Harry cocked his head curiously. "And all this was an attempt to scare away Peeves then?" He asked skeptically.

Tiger smiled smugly. "Nope."

The headache was returning. "Then why…"

"Well it's an exorcism isn't it?"

Silence thudded down from the sky like a pterodactyl which had suffered a fatal brain fart, "You want to exorcise Peeves" Harry asked dully. Why couldn't his life ever be normal?

"Nope, already done, just need to do the clean up now. See that stain on the stones…That's ectoplasm! Or—Well it was."

Harry sighed suddenly wishing he could go back to bed, he noted that Hermione's mouth had dropped open, possibly in horror. Peeves, was—_had_ been a nuisance, yes. But an exorcism seemed a tad harsh.

"You exorcised Peeves." The elf nodded happily seemingly oblivious to their exasperation. "And the blood?"

"Sheep's blood from a butcher in Hogsmeade." Tiger reported proudly, puffing out his chest somewhat.

Harry couldn't help it, he raised his eyes skyward, as though praying for mercy. For the life of him he couldn't figure out just how he was supposed to explain this to the Headmaster….Or the other ghosts for that matter.

—-

Amusement, merriment and glad tidings were generally a fairly common state of being on Halloween. Spirits were high, and the sweets and such were plenty.

However for the great hall the general merriment briefly paused only to resume greater than ever when Harry Potter stalked in, apparently miffed about something, across the room and headed straight for the Headmaster.

The hall held its breath for a moment as Harry murmured for a while to the Headmaster, who's face gradually sank into an expression of abject horror.

Conversely, and somewhat strangely, whatever had the Headmaster horrified, had Professor Mcgonagall struggling to contain her amusement over something, and she eventually called Filch over.

And while the old, curmudgeonly janitor limped over, he all but danced his way back out of the hall. Cheering as he went.

Breakfast had basically been derailed by these proceedings, and it was only more true when word of what had happened finally percolated through the hall.

Despite this Harry and his little cadre of friends and study group members managed to get a meal in before it was time for the mornings classes.

Close to half an hour later the fifth year group, plus a certain (currently blue haired) bodyguard found themselves gathering outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. To their surprise they found not only Professor Miller, on time for once, but Professor Grubblyplank, as well.

James straightened as the last of the group arrived and smiled cheerfully at them all. "Ah, excellent you're all here then?"

"hello you lot." Grubblyplank greeted offering a wave, which nearly clocked the other professor about the ear.

"Now, I figured I'd stop you all here before you got to the classroom. We're down in the dungeons again today." He reported, and the class perked up. While his classes were generally entertaining, or at least interesting, the ones in the dungeon were generally better.

The defence professor shrugged amiably. "I had hoped to find something a bit more…well, a bit more halloween oriented considering the day it is, but as that wasn't really possible this time, I decided to just move ahead with my previously planned lesson."

This met with general understanding from the students. Most teachers did not go in for holiday themed lessons. In fact you'd be more likely to get Snape named miss congeniality than get him to make a concession to students in regards to the holidays.

"Professor Grubblyplank is here because she's got something of a vested interest in what we are studying here today due to her position as your "Care" instructor." James stopped to clap his hands together in anticipation. "Now, if you are all prepared, please follow me."

It was only a few minutes later that the small horde of students arrived outside a set of dungeon doors. One not many of them had occasion to see before. A large armoured pair braced by large complicated locking mechanisms.

Here professor Miller stopped them, "Now, before we go in, I'll start with telling you just where we are. This section beyond the security door provides access via a postern gate to the Castle's exterior, it's how the school moves heavy cargo in and out without disrupting the main entrance and hallways." He explained, here he glanced to Harry smirking slightly in amusement at something, "It is also how a certain homicidal maniac masquerading as a school teacher smuggled a troll into the school in your first year…"

Harry snorted in mild amusement to the discreet nod to that Halloween so long ago. It felt like an age past.

James brought them back on subject allowing the group to titter in amusement. "Now, when we go in I'd like to ask you a favour. I'd appreciate it if you were quiet. What, or rather who we have inside is not a violent—being by nature, but being respectful of it is always a plus when handling their kind. They'll be within an enclosure within an area which has been curtained off for the moment, so just proceed inside and seat yourselves on the risers we have set up."

Grubblyplank shuffled forward producing some keys which she used to unlock several mechanisms before swinging the door open. Harry noted Grubblyplank's fingers were trembling somewhat in what was likely anticipation.

Despite this the group trouped in seated themselves in the front row. Well, aside from Tonks that was, who instead shuffled off to the side slightly to lean idly against one of the pillars holding up the high vaulted ceiling.

True to Professor Miller's promise, there was a large area in the middle of the dungeon which had been curtained off by thick velvet drapes which stretched high to the ceiling.

James positioned himself in front of the curtain, "Now, I'll tell you all what we're going to see before I open the curtains alright? The being within is indeed intelligent, so respectful behaviour is required. No gawking, and _certainly_ no rude comments please."

He waited until he'd gotten some sign of acknowledgement from the room before continuing. "I managed, with some difficulty, to get permission both from this being's home colony and from the governments necessary to allow this visitor off the reserve. As you are no doubt aware, magical creatures, or as in this case beings, native to North and South America are very different from those native to Europe or even Asia. And while I prefer to focus on things like tactics and strategy. I felt in this case it was only appropriate that due to my limited time with you to educate you on matters which you would miss out on otherwise." He paused considering. "The being waiting inside the…well the apartment for lack of a better word, is native to central and south America."

Harry noticed the way Hermione perked up, and apparently so did Professor Miller because he chuckled. "I see you've guessed where I got the idea to bring this person in from Miss Granger. But please hold off for the moment."

He looked to the others who were now curious thanks to the byplay. "The being Miss Granger has likely guessed as to the identity of, is what is known in European tongues as a so called 'Feathered Serpent', or as it is referred to in the old tongue of it's native land, a Coatl."

If the other's attentions were interested, Hermione was avid. "A Coatl, for those who do not know, is a species who were at one time worshipped as gods by the people of those regions due to their many and varied abilities. The most famous member of their species was known as Quetzalcoatl. Now, in actuality the name 'Feathered Serpent' is slightly misleading. As a Coatl is not in actuality a snake. In fact, it is a distant and very distinct member of the dragon family, though it is very different from those species. It would be more accurate I suppose to refer to a Coatl as…well a 'Feathered Reptillian"

He paced to the side and grasped the tethers controlling the curtain and heaved causing them to rise.

Many present could not help but gasp, and Harry could not particularly blame them. The creatu— The _being _within was, quite thankfully smaller than the Hungarian Horntail Harry had been forced to face in fourth year. And it's similarity to that species was limited to the fact that they were both massive reptillians.

Within the large runed glass chamber which had been erected, a chamber which notably had a door built into the far wall, was the Coatl. This so called 'Feathered Serpent' was currently sunning itself on a rock which had been situated in the middle of a jungle enclosure. Somehow someone had encouraged a large tree to sprout from the dungeon floor beneath a false sun which hid amongst the leaves overhead. Even the ground was covered in a soft covering of moss and loam.

The being was perhaps the mass of an asian elephant, though significantly lower in profile than that mammal. It was indeed not a serpent of any sort, and the name was they would learn later a result of a miscommunication between the natives and the Conquistadors. It had limbs, four of them, and appeared like nothing so much as a gargantuan lizard.

It's head perked up on it's slightly elongated neck and it peered at them with four strange black saurian eyes. It's lower jaw was split down the middle and Harry could see some impressive teeth peeking out from under it's lips in places. Most notable of it's features, at least to Harry, were the sails, like fins or webbed spines. A large one protruded from just above the end of it's snout, the notably feathered webbing stretching back to the crown of it's spiny head where it met another fringe. This one reminded Harry of images he'd seen of frilled lizards, the kind who flared a large sail of flesh about it's head when alarmed. Another, smaller but more extensive series of feathered and webbed spines ran down along it's back, down along it's tail and ended in a large fantail like protrusion.

And then there were the wings, thought that term was not entirely accurate, they were in fact more like gliding surfaces affixed on large spurs or spins extending like fingers from it's "wrists" and elbows. These were feathered as well.

The Coatl's hide itself, was clearly thick, and gleamed a surprisingly enticing black hue which had been mottled in a few places by greyish white splotches.

Looking closer however, the feathers we intriguing to examine. They were ever shifting in tone and hue. One moment, they seemed to be an almost crystalline rainbow of colour, the next they were a dull matte black, then soon after they became a mottled green which nicely matched the forest surrounding it.

Professor Miller waited a minute while they observed and reacted before stepping forward, gaining the being's attention and bowing to it deeply. Grubblyplank took the hint easily enough and did similar.

James turned once finished and regarded the class. "May I present to you clan leader Cuacualti of the Yucatan reserve. She graciously volunteered for this in response to our enquiries."

The _clan leader_ regarded them carefully, and something in her eyes left no doubt in Harry's mind that she was intelligent. Something he saw told him she was analyzing them and gauging their reactions just as carefully as they were hers.

Finally she bobbed her head, and then to everyone's great surprise, a voice began to speak. Though, most startlingly, her mouth did not move one jot as they nevertheless heard a voice. It took a moment for Harry to realize but he was hearing the voice in his head. Of course, given his prior experience with any voice but his own in his head, he slammed down his occlumency shields. Only to be surprised when the voice persisted.

"Greetings younglings. Might it be that I may hear your names?" A gentle but no less deep voice inquired. It took a moment longer, due to the minor panic caused by the nonverbal message but Harry realized he could not feel an intrusion. This method whatever it was, was not legilmency. She was not digging through his mind in search of information, merely projecting her thoughts to them.

Professor Miller smiled slightly and gestured invitingly to Hermione. "Cuacualti, this is the one I spoke to you of in our correspondence. She has been curious about you since she gained a wand made with a feather from your people. Go ahead Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked owlishly before standing and bowing slightly at the hips. "Er—Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you?"

An odd thrumming sound filled the air, and Harry realized the Coatl was laughing, or perhaps chuckling at the questioning tone in Hermione's voice. The voice which emanated in their minds was amused when next it spoke. "Indeed, I greet you Hermione Granger, may you bear our gift with honour."

She nodded as Hermione sat and then turned her eyes on Harry, he quickly got to his feet and offered a bow of his own. "Uh—Hello, I'm Harry Potter. As Hermione said, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you from your teachers Mr Potter, a fascinating tale it made to be sure. I wish you well in your endeavours which lie ahead." The being offered soberly.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that but decided to take her words as sincere. "Thank you…ma'am." This was greeted by that same chuckling sound again.

Cuacualti's eyes settled on Kara next, and but for a moment Harry could have sworn there was an odd flickering in those strange eyes before it nodded to her. Kara stood and bowed. "Hello, I'm Kara Smith, I'm uh—well I'm from the Americas too. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well child"

This process continued for a time until everyone had been introduced. There was an amusing moment when Luna's Snorckack had clambered down off it's mistress and waddled across the floor to the glass, placing it's front two pairs of paws on the glass, pudgy little fingers splayed on the glass and chuckling happily as if introducing itself. Cuacualti, did not seem to take this amiss merely gazing at the small creature in amusement and chuckling before offering a greeting in return.

They were about to move on when Cuacualti cocked her head and swivelled it to look at Tonks. "And who are you young one? I can smell the magic in your blood even within my domicile…"

Tonks gave a start at being addressed before giving a hurried bow. "Oh! Um—Hi, I'm Tonks, I'm an Auror, I've been assigned to protect Mr Potter." She admitted, her hair oscillating slightly in embarrassment.

More amused thrumming from the giant lizard. "Very good, a fascinating group you have brought teacher Miller…" She paused considering, settling in a new position on her rock. "Now, I presume you wish to discuss the particulars of my people?"

James nodded eagerly. "Yes, Indeed I do. I was thinking we could leave what cultural details you wish to divulge to you. I'll be handling the defence portion, not that I expect any of them to need it any time soon. And have Grubblyplank handle the physical side of things."

This was met with acceptance and what followed was one of the more interesting lesson Harry had been through in quiet a while. Hermione for her part, was clearly thrilled at finally having information about the species which had provided her wand core.

Most of the information provided on Coatls by Grubblyplank turned out to be remarkably similar to that Harry had read on dragons. Though Coatls in no way breathed fire, they, like dragons had spell resistant hides. And though their blood was highly potent for use in potions, you'd be hard pressed to survive getting them to part with some. The interesting part, for Harry, was the details provided on the feathers.

Coatl feathers were in fact naturally occurring crystalline constructs. The brief glimpses of it in that state were in fact how it actually looked, the other impressions he'd gleaned while examining them we in fact a sort of natural glamour Coatls possessed which could aid them in blending with their environments when the occasion called for it.

The feathers also happened to be tougher than enchanted goblin steel, and rarely came loose. This explained why Hermione's wand was such a rarity, a Coatl only lost a full, intact, feather when they chose to, much like Phoenixes.

The portion taught by Professor Miller was somewhat different. "Now, in deference to our guests sensibilities, I will refrain from describing how some went about hunting Coatls, as it is an understandably sore subject for them." He explained, pacing. "There is indeed good reason why reservations were set aside for their protection. I will however be describing some of their capabilities."

"As Grubblyplank described, their hide and feathers are extremely tough and spell resistant. And while it is more durable even than Dragon Skin, you won't find products made from it these days for the obvious reason. Where with a Basilisk or Dragon, the creature in question is intelligent after a fashion, they are not wholly sapient. As Coatls are in fact sapient, using Coatl hide would be tantamount to wearing some else's skin." He paused letting that disgusting image sink in. "And in the case of the governing lands where they live, there are laws which will punish you as such. Killing a Coatl for such things will get you the same sentence as if you had murdered a fellow human."

His gaze of course held a warning note, though it really wasn't all that necessary, the thought of wearing the skin of a species capable of speaking to them on equal footing was repulsive to everybody in the room. "Now, as you may have guessed judging by their physiology, Coatls are not designed for running flat out. They are instead adapted to moving in the trees. Now, a Coatl's abilities are somewhat interesting. A small population of them are as capable of using magic as you are, though their capabilities are vastly different for the most part. They do have an ability or two beyond their physical prowess which makes them supernaturally effective hunters."

"First is their ability to partially camouflage themselves. This effect is much like that of a mundane chameleon, though it is enhanced somewhat by the glamour effect in the feathers. Second is their cry, a sort of screech which we will happily refrain from demonstrating here." This was met with thrumming from Cuacualti.

"This cry has the effect of causing fear to enter their target or preys mind, and it will set all but the most mentally disciplined running. It is also the last thing you ever want to hear, why? Because it mean a Coatl is hunting you, and if you hear it, do not bother looking behind you, they are tree dwellers for the most part remember? Look up! Now, you've no doubt noticed the wing-like structures on their arms. These allow for controlled gliding or diving, which is very helpful for striking a target quickly, efficiently, and above all silently from above."

"Only a handful of people in recent years have had the misfortune to find themselves the subject of a Coatl hunt. And the way they earned such a fate? By killing a Coatl. I'll now be turning over the lesson to Cuacualti"

She bobbed her head, "My thanks Teacher Miller. I will tell you what little I am permitted to about my people. Your teacher is correct, my people live on reserves and we are not at all numerous. We were hunted until relatively recently, nearly to extinction in fact. Many desired our flesh, feathers and blood. Though when we died, we always made sure that whom ever gained from our demise suffered a bitter price first. Our people do not reproduce quickly like dragons or mundane lizards. We produce one egg per mating, and that is only possible, once every five years. Eggs do not always produce young, despite our efforts and magics. Thus our laws are simple and somewhat harsh, we are an honest and forthright people, and brook no insult lightly."

"We now live on reserves set aside by your own peoples in the interest of protecting us not only from their own, but from the ones you refer to as muggles as well. There are, at this time, no more than perhaps a couple hundred of my kind in the entire world." She bobbled her head at them considering their murmuring at this revelation.

"I know, my people must seem strange to you, and it is likely why others of your kind have hunted us. But we are as self aware as you, and I hope that you will remember that and this meeting should you ever encounter my kind again." She fell silent at last.

She paused and considered them, not wavering as the sound of the end of class bell echoed down from above. "Teacher Miller, Teacher Grubblyplank…I request the chance to entreat with some of your students after the lesson. I find myself curious."

James paused, blinking in surprise. "Oh, uh…of course. Which—"

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Kara Smith, and Luna Lovegood I think. I request the meeting be private. I swear upon my blood and that of my ancestors that I will not harm or allow harm to come to them whilst they are in my presence." She swore solemnly.

James considered then nodded. "I have no problem with it, so long as they are willing."

She looked to them expectantly. Harry hesitated then looked to the others questioningly. Speaking with a being from another race was after all a curious opportunity, and though the lesson was largely benign, he had no illusions that Cuacualti was not exceedingly dangerous if she desired to be.

"I'd be willing Professor." He decided, and waited for the others responses. Hermione agreed soon enough and so did Luna and Kara. The rest of the class left soon after, some casting curious looks over their shoulders. Tonks was hesitant to leave, pointing out rather irritably that she's supposed to be guarding him. Cuacualti, was adamant that she meant them no harm and Harry reluctantly agreed, promising to tell her what he is allowed to once things are done.

As the door closed behind the Teachers and Tonks Harry turned at the sound of a gasp. Hermione was staring into the enclosure, eyes wide. Harry's eyes followed her gaze and he jumped in shock. Where once the Coatl had been lounging now stood a woman, clearly of native american descent and clad in strange beaded garments. This time when she spoke it was with her mouth in an odd accent Harry couldn't quite place. "It is alright mate of Harry Potter." She comforted, gazing at Hermione. "Teacher Miller mentioned did he not, that some of my kind possess magic? Witches and wizards are not the only ones capable of changing their form. I am still a Coatl, my alternate form is merely that of a human."

She turned and looked to Harry. "I must apologize for the subterfuge Mr Potter, and I am not certain whether or not what we have to discuss your bodyguard is not already privy to, however I felt the need for caution. We have something to speak of however, tell me, do you know why I volunteered for this venture?" She asked.

He shook his head, and she smiled. "It is because a mutual friend of ours requested my presence in England recently, I spoke with her before coming here." She waited to see if he would guess whom it was she was referring to before giving a pleasant if rueful smile. "I am speaking of Princess Herida of the Goblin Nation Lord Potter. She requested to speak with me concerning what knowledge I might have regarding that abomination hiding behind your scar…" She smirked slightly at the start of surprise he gave. "She did not admit whom it was she was speaking of, but I smelled that foul magic when you entered, and I did not believe there was likely to be many such…things, present in unwilling human hosts."

"Do you know how to rid me of it?" He rasped, his mouth a touch dry.

She shook her head sorrowfully. "No. I am sorry Lord Potter, I know merely that it is possible. A partial record existed among my people of one who found himself accidentally adhered to a foreign soul fragment. He was parted with it safely, though the method is unknown. I promised to search our lore upon my return to the reserve. Most of what knowledge I was able to impart to the Princess was insight into their creation and how such magics might be manipulated. I cannot tell you how to be rid of it without destroying yourself." She raised a cautionary finger. "I can however tell you that you may in fact be able to suppress it, and what is more I can offer some methods which may allow you to track other abominations of this kind. The Princess will be sending you the detail of that information tonight or tomorrow I assume."

She cocked her head and her eyes flicked to the door. "Now, as much as I would enjoy continuing talking with you, I can feel your watchers becoming concerned beyond the doors. It has indeed been a pleasure meeting you, but now comes the time for you to leave me I think." She paused looking to Hermione. "And Miss Granger, would you be so good as to take good care of my feather for me?"

Not waiting for a reply from the now thoroughly shocked teens she transformed back into her natural form and once again settled on the rock. She watched them leave the room, thrumming somewhat all the while.

—-

As expected, upon their return to the Tower, Tonks confronted Harry and Hermione in order to confer about what had occurred in her absence. Kara and Luna took the opportunity to retreat to their shared dorm and relax.

Kara settled herself on her bed while Luna dislodged Little Moon with a promise of treats should she comply before flopping on her own bed. Luna soon pulled out her copy of the Halloween edition of the Quibbler. Kara tried to read the cover from across the room but was stymied by the riot of colour that was the Quibbler's cover.

She settled on actually asking about it. "Is that a good one?"

Luna nodded dreamily. "Daddy's been working hard the last couple days, he always likes to put out an interesting one on Halloween if he can manage it.

Kara nodded, considering before deciding to address the pink elephant in the room, that ornery pachyderm had been loitering a lot recently. "And how's he doing with all of this?"

Luna paused, momentarily confused by the question before catching her meaning with a sigh. She shrugged. "Well enough I suppose. I do wish he'd get out of his office more often…"

Kara nodded understanding, Xeno had been retreating into his work in the face of what had occurred with his Daughter. In that regard, Luna's responses thus far to it all had been more healthy. "And how are you handling it?"

"I'm fine…"

Kara rolled her eyes. "We both know that can't be true. You are better than you were, especially compared to how you were immediately after the fact, no one's denying that. But I have a hard time imagining anybody who's been through what we have would be _fine _so soon after what occurred."

Luna blinked owlishly at her before nodding a concession and looking away. "I _will _be fine— given some time I think. You, Harry, Hermione…You've all been a great help." She stated hesitantly looking at her hands. "Thank you"

Kara smiled fondly at the girl. "You're welcome."

"So, how are you handling it? What happened to you I mean." Luna asked pointedly while fiddling somewhat absently with her radish earrings.

Kara couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Luna, I've had something like twenty years to get past what happened to me, with the best councillor in existence to help me."

Luna smiled happily to herself. "Yes, I imagine that would help…"

"If you are wondering what seemed to help the most, I'll tell you this. Talking about it with someone you trust will work wonders. Sometimes you just need to put what you're feeling into words, and sometimes you just need to hear someone else tell you that everything will work out." She hesitated, not wanting to give Luna the wrong impression. "That's not the whole of it of course, but it does help a lot more than one might think."

Luna looked to her shyly. "Do you think I could talk about it with you some time?"

Kara blinked surprise, but nodded. "I have to admit I thought you'd want to talk with Harry."

Luna's responding laugh was somewhat wan. "Harry has been wonderful to me, there is no question of that, but he is still a male, and something, just can't adequately be described to a man. And while he has also been beaten as we both know…" She paused to grimace darkly. "He has not been through what we have. The…other things that is."

Kara nodded acceptance, clearly Luna was not yet at the stage at which she found it easy to call what had happened by it's name herself. She smiled, touched by Luna's implicit trust. "I'd be happy to talk with you about it whenever you want."

The slight blonde bobbed her head then shrugged a bit helplessly. "I don't know where to begin."

"Anywhere you want. I know that when I spoke of it for the first time, I didn't wish to start with the events themselves…" Her American friend noted.

"I—I just f-feel so filthy, I can still—" Stammered Luna in a half choked voice, Little Moon clambered over hurriedly in alarm at her mistress' distress.

"Whoa, easy there Luna, you don't have to jump right in at the deep end if you don't want to, but…" Kara hesitated as she considered. "Look, what they did, what they intended to do? It in no way has any bearing on you or how I see you. It also won't for anyone worthwhile. I know for a fact neither Harry nor Hermione think any less of you for what Nott tried to do."

Luna's smile was watery. "Thanks, but—I can still feel his hands, and I just wish…I wash and wash and the feeling doesn't go away."

Kara sighed wearily, not at all upset with Luna, merely with the utter bastards who'd attacked her. "I know, I was relatively…fortunate for lack of a better phrase. I was so out of it when it happened. Odd to say that isn't it, but it's true in a strange way. He had me so drugged up, that while I recognized on some level what he was doing was wrong I couldn't recall sensations all that clearly." She admitted. "Washing will help given time, my experience was different from yours it's true, but I found that…visualizing it, the dirt and grime washing away helps a little. I also found that applying myself to something I considered worthwhile helped."

She tried to convey her sincerity to Luna. "It took me a long time to accept it, that it wasn't my fault…But I still needed to do something that made me feel like I'd improved myself in some way."

She paused as she considered her reasoning. "Maybe when it comes down to it, it wasn't a desire to purify myself or something, as it was to make myself different. Different in a way I couldn't deny, different from who I had been when it happened…Changing who I saw myself as, it meant that in someway it hadn't happened or something." Kara tried to explain struggling for words to adequately describe what she meant. "Am I making sense?"

Luna considered, "Do you think that helping Harry with his mission will help me?"

The ex-angel had to ponder that. "Probably, but finding your own way separate from Harry will help more. Nobody is asking you to stop being Luna." She clarified. "But finding something that changes the way you see yourself in a good way will help the most I think. Relying on someone else's quest, no matter how worthy, won't be as effective."

"Do you have any ideas?" Luna asked hopefully.

Kara grimaced. "No, I'm sorry. The way I found personally, isn't available to you. I became a probationary angel of death remember? Emphasis on the probationary." That last part was muttered under her breath. "I did work for heaven, easing people's passing. It was hard work, and worth while. But it worked I think…sort of." She noted gloomily. Sometimes she felt like she'd never get there. Her past mistakes and sins, separate from what that jerk had done to her, weighed heavily on her mind.

Luna got up and padded over to her before sitting down beside her on the bed. "You'll get there. I know you will" Luna promised, smiling encouragingly to her friend.

"How can you know?"

"Because, I know without a shadow of a doubt Kara, you're a good person. And you try your hardest to be even better." The small girl explained, as if the answer was obvious, which perhaps to her it was. Kara smiled her thanks to the smaller girl and for a moment there was something indecipherable in her friend's eyes. But it passed, before she could understand it.

"Now, come on, enough of that. I'm sorry for burdening you, but I appreciate you putting up with it. We should go find the others and see what is going to happen today." She dangled her hand invitingly to Little Moon who clambered aboard before she stood. "Come Little Moon, there may be pudding."

Kara chuckled at her friend's antics before rolling upright to join her.

—-

A few minutes earlier

Upper Commonroom

Tonks pulled Harry and Hermione aside as they entered, crossing her arms over her chest and staring them down seriously. "So, care to tell me just what went on after I left?"

Harry nodded easily enough, Tonks was after all, in on this secret at least, if not the others. "Cuacualti, she's an acquaintance of Princess Herida, she wished to convey that they had come up with some things that might help at least a little."

Tonks blinked surprise then smiled. "Really? That's Excellent!"

The teen chuckled at her enthusiasm, grateful for her support. "It's not a solution, not yet, but it might help make things a little easier on us going forward. Herida should be sending along their findings tonight or tomorrow."

Tonks nodded seriously. "Good, now, I need to ask you a favour Harry."

"Alright?"

"I need you to help me do my job, all these…secret meetings and such? The bizarre goings on with you?" She noted with a touch of distaste. "Let's just say I'm in a tough position, not being able to report these things to my bosses. But confidentiality agreements will only stretch so far. I'd rather not be forced to break trust with you because my duty or conscience demand it." She explained apologetically.

Harry pondered Tonks' predicament, glancing to Hermione, trying to gauge her thoughts on the matter. "Who would you be telling, and just what would you wish to tell them?"

"Ideally? I'd be able to tell both Bones and Dumbledore something, but I know that you don't trust the old man all that much." The blue haired Auror explained.

"Do you think you could tell Bones some of these things, whatever they are without it getting out to the other side or to Dumbledore?"

Tonks paused while she wondered about that. "I think if I were to explain the need for secrecy Bones would gladly keep things to herself, or at least to herself and a handful of trustworthy people" She allowed.

"Only if she's absolutely certain of their trustworthiness…Maybe, I really would need to know what you want to disclose."

Tonks peered about, ensuring no one was listening in, even performing a privacy spell or two to be on the safe side. "I want to discuss with her the details you've unearthed on the Horcruxes, and what you've been doing with the study group thus far."

Hermione tapped his arm, "That reminds me of something actually Harry, when we get the time, we should talk about the uniforms, Kara and I have had some thoughts on them."

Her boyfriend nodded acceptance.

Tonks ventured another point, albeit hesitantly. "If I could get you to tell me how you know what you do about the Order's Operations…" She stopped when Harry began shaking his head.

"Taling about the study group with Bones is fine, and so long as you and she make absolutely certain about whom you choose to discuss it with, I could be convinced to let you talk about the Horcruxes." He allowed. "But I can't talk about how I know what I do, I won't pretend that I just guessed it all anymore. I won't insult your intelligence in such a way. But I can't tell you about it, I'm sorry. Just know that there's no leak you need to worry about, and you can trust that what I'm not telling won't be reaching anyone else's ears."

She grimaced at that then nodded acceptance, shrugging philosophically. "Two of three isn't so bad. I'll take what I can get." She changed subject and smiled mischievously. "I assume that we aren't going to have a repeat performance of whatever that was this morning?"

He gave her a quizzical look and she explained. "Whatever that weirdness with the elves was, I didn't get down in time to hear what actually happened."

Harry sighed. "Tiger decided to exorcise Peeves."

Tonks blinked surprise then guffawed happily before stifling it. "Yet another weird Halloween at Hogwarts then eh?"

Harry blanched. "Gah…I certainly hope not. I've had enough of those thank you very much."

The Auror considered that. "Ah right, I've heard your Halloweens here have been…eventful."

The boy grimaced. "It's not just that, I don't think I've ever had what could be described as a "Good" Halloween."

"What never?" The woman asked surprised.

"Think about it Tonks, my first Halloween my parents were killed. All the others before Hogwarts were at the Dursleys…And they weren't exactly the nurturing types were they?"

"I'm so sorry Harry…" Murmured Hermione.

He stopped short and blinked stupidly at his girlfriend. "What, why? It's not your fault…"

She shrugged miserably. "I don't know, I just feel like…If I'd been told, if I'd known what was happening? Maybe I could have done something to stop what those animals did to you."

Harry cocked his head at her. "It's like you say isn't it, I never told you, how could you have known?"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Tonks asked, her tone more curious than accusatory.

Harry shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you for sure, not any single reason anyways. I suppose it could have been several things. Shame, fear of becoming a burden, and simply being uncertain how to discuss it. And besides, in the end I handled it, because I always had before…Had to didn't I, it's not like I had a family to lean on?"

He broke off in surprise at being enveloped in a pair of hugs. "Well you have family now Harry, even if you don't realize that's what it is." Hermione mumbled against his shoulder. He hugged her back reassuringly.

Tonks cleared her throat thickly from where she held the teens from behind Harry. "She's right you know. To me you're more family than Draco ever was, even if you're far more distantly related by blood."

Harry murmured his thanks. It was strange, he'd never really considered it, but it was true, he had a family of sorts. Hermione, and Tonks declaring it so forcefully was something of a revelation however. It was true what they said in all those books, family wasn't necessarily those who shared your blood, it was those who you chose to surround yourself with because you cared for one another. So now, holding his girlfriend in his arms, within the arms of a dear friend, he found himself once again feeling loved.

—-

It was a couple hours later before Hermione and Kara managed to corner Harry about the uniforms. To his surprise they had shanghaied Daphne into their operation as well.

Hermione sat at the table across from him, causing him to look up. "Harry do you have a minute. He nodded closing the book he'd been reading and nodded. "It's about the uniforms, well that and the Tower to be honest. Kara and I have some concerns, and we thought you and Daph might be the best ones to handle it…"

"Daph?" The former Slytherin asked apparently mildly vexed by the moniker.

Kara smirked. "That'd be my doing, sorry. Just roll with it."

Harry smiled at the byplay before nodding, gesturing for her to continue. "Alright, hit me."

"We're conceded not so much about the Tower or the uniforms themselves as to Dumbledore's possible reactions to them…" Hermione explained. "More specifically how he might intend to use them in regards to us, and you in particular."

Her boyfriend nodded easily leaning back in his chair. "I fully expect him to attempt to use them as leverage of some sort, but what where you worried about in specific?"

Hermione seemed relieved that he wasn't taking their concerns amiss. "We could see him using the fact you are training and equipping the study group to portray you as gathering a private army. He might even compare it to the Death Eaters. We're worried that he might use the opportunity provided to force you under his authority in some way."

Harry looked to the third girl in the group across from him. "And what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Daphne actually looked surprised at being consulted, before schooling her features and settling in to think. "I would not put any of that past the Headmaster no…" She said slowly, thinking it over carefully. "If you know where to look, and examine things closely enough, he has proven to be quite the masterful manipulator over the years. He plays many people to achieve some specific goals, though what his objective is exactly is never precisely clear to those looking. Many simply write him off as an eccentric because of this. I think this is a mistake, I've noted in my own observations that while superficially that would appear to be true, he is far too deliberate and calculating for that."

The scion of House Potter nodded. "I tend to agree, with all of you actually. Suggestions then to mitigate the possibility?"

Eyes turned to Daphne and she squirmed at the looks she was receiving. "I am sorry, but why are you all looking at me like that?"

Harry chuckled, "I apologize, it's just that you are the more politically well verse person here…"

She appeared to accept that. Before nodding decisively. "Curry favour with those you believe will be necessary to counter any allegations he might raise against you. Then, you can move with impunity and when he makes his play you will have a counter prepared. With such things it is better not to plan them on the fly." She paused considering. "Such a situation would likely result in proceedings with the Wizengamot…"

Harry blew out a gusty sigh. "Great another visit to the court room." He griped.

The blonde slytherin smiled in amusement. "I would recommend approaching Mcgonagall, she is your head of house, as well as deputy headmistress. She would be considered a voice of authority regarding you." She gestured to Hermione and Kara. "Your friends will of course be valuable character witnesses. However there are several people whom you are already in good relations with whom would be particularly valuable in this matter." She raised a finger, counting them off. "First, your bodyguard, Miss Tonks? She is an Auror, a law enforcement officer in good standing, and is in your company almost constantly." She explained nodding deferentially to Tonks who was sitting on the couch listening to them with interest.

She raised a second finger. "Second is Minister Bones, she has had extensive dealings with you recently and also has significant authority with which to counter Dumbledore's own. Next would be your allied houses. My father, and Madam Longbottom I imagine would likely be willing to vouch for your professed character. Finally and most importantly to my mind, should you wish to counter any comparison to the Death Eaters, will be a sworn representative of Gringotts. It is known and obvious to those who pay attention that you have their favour. Something which is not easily earned in this age, and something the Death Eaters and those like them would never be capable of achieving."

She spread her hand, "That should be more than sufficient to counter him should he press the issue within the courts. I must admit that I am curious as to why he is so driven to see you under his thumb?"

Harry considered her for a moment before looking to Hermione and Kara. "What do you think? We very well may be asking the others to assist us in regards to the….reason, for Dumbledore's obsession."

Hermione looked troubled, but nodded after a few moments consideration. Kara was the one who put it to words however. "Within reason, tell her what she needs to know. Just remember too many people knowing the fine details and eventually things start to leak, intentionally or not."

He accepted that gratefully, before looking to Daphne who was waiting, a politely expectant expression on her face. "Are you trained in occlumency?" Harry asked.

She nodded, now curious at just what it was she might be told.

He looked around taking in Tonks and Luna who were also in the room with them. "Tonks you might as well hear this, though you already know some of it I believe?" he turned back to Daphne. "There is a prophecy held within the Department of Mysteries, one which specifically concerns me and Voldemort. I won't go into details, as that would only put you in danger in the long run. But simply put, it implies that I'm the one who has to beat him. As such any strategy composed by Dumbledore, who happens to believe the prophecy is valid, I will be the most important asset in his campaign."

He took in the startled expressions from Daphne and Tonks and decided to take a gamble. "Now, I am reluctant to voice this next part just yet, as I am far from certain about it. But…judging by Voldemort's insistence on trying to feed me images of the place while I sleep. It is almost certain, that he intends to force a confrontation at the Department of Mysteries. I am hopeful that if that happens I will not face it alone, the Aurors would be ideal so long as there are no infiltrators. The Order, which I'm reasonably certain you realize your parents are now a part of, will likely be available and possibly any volunteers from our little group if all else fails.

Daphne goggled at him, and Harry heard a heart felt curse come from the Auror. "Leaving aside that apparently Voldemort is assaulting your mind somehow for the moment, you're just telling us the rest of this now?" She demanded.

Harry shrugged, though not like it wasn't important, "I can't prove it, not in any way which the Minister could justify to the Wizengamot. Not yet anyway, and as you well know, trusting Dumbledore is difficult right now, I have to be careful. I truly believe as it stands right now, that he intends to keep the prophecy from Tom as much as I do. But he would, if informed, insist on taking charge in regards to any response to the situation. And can you honestly tell me that if he felt his goals would benefit from it he would not change his policy in that regard?"

He saw her troubled expression and pushed home his advantage. "Can you honestly say that Dumbledore wouldn't sacrifice the people guarding the prophecy if it would be beneficial to have it seen that a token resistance was put up while still allowing it to be stolen?"

Harry tried not to think of how many people had died in the last war…both of them.

Tonks clearly wasn't eager to believe that poorly of Dumbledore, but she was willing to concede that he had some valid points. "I might be able to convince him based on your…er, nightmares to double the guard at least." She hypothesized. "And I just might be able to slip the unspeakables an anonymous tip that the enemy might make a play for their department in the next year…"

Harry nodded easily "If you think you can pull it off without things coming crashing down, go for it."

She nodded, easing a little at the concession on his part. Pleased he didn't have some mad scheme for going it alone. She pushed to her feet "If you lot will stay here for a couple hours, I'll go see to that right away."

The teens considered each other before offering agreement, Hermione smiled mischievously at Harry. "I think we can arrange that. Kara and I have been talking, we plan to make this Halloween a good one for a change Harry."

He gave them a dubious look, "Oh and what did you have in mind?"

Kara's grin was almost predatory "Party Time!"

—-

**End Note:**

As ever, please rate, review, subscribe, and tell your friends. Once again thank you to Temporal Knight for the help with this chapter. (Hey I actually remembered to thank my beta for a change!)


End file.
